Serena Smith (AKA Sarah) The New Blonde in WWE
by annalouise92
Summary: Meet Serena Smith (Sarah) one of the newest Divas in the WWE. She starts on Total Divas with JoJo and Eva Marie and wants to become the next big thing in the WWE. Watch what happens when she takes over the Divas locker room and goes through some rough times to come out on top. (I'm re-writing this story so please re-read, as i've gone a bit dry and want to change some stuff.)
1. Chapter 1

**Meet Serena Smith (Sarah) one of the newest Divas in the WWE. **

**She debut's just after Wrestlemania 29 and is asked to join the cast of Total Divas with JoJo and Eva Marie as she ****wants to become the next big thing in the WWE. **

**Watch what happens when she takes over the Divas locker room and goes through some rough times to come out on top.**

* * *

_Profile:_

_Full Name: Serena Smith_

_Wrestling Name: Sarah (SEZ in later chapters )_

_Birthday: 20th of March - (begins the story at the age of 24 and continues as do all birthdays)_

_Height: 5.6_

_Hair Colour: Long blonde hair (colour will change in later chapters)_

_Eye Colour: Blue_

_Appearance: Physique of Trish Stratus_

_Finishing Moves: _

_\- Kiss of Death (Lifts opponent over my shoulder and fling them down face first )_

_\- The Back Stabber (jumps onto opponents back and falls backwards and they land on my knees)._

_\- The Sarah Splash: (double back somersault off top rope and lands on opponents chest)_

_\- The Back Attack: (rack attack done by Nikki Bella - Disclaimer: I do not own this)_

_Submission move: _

_\- The agoniser (grab both arms and bring them around the back tightly kneel on back with your knee and pull back arching the back.) _

_\- The Sarahniser (camel clutch.)_

* * *

I have done it. Finally all the hard work over the many years of hard training and wrestling I'm finally here.

I've been wrestling since I was 18 and now at 24 I am ready to begin the next step in my career the WWE. I've been training in the developmental system known as NXT for a while now and I've finally been given the call to be on the main roster.

I have also been asked to be on E's new reality show 'Total Divas' and I was sceptical at first but I thought about it and it will be good way to get my name out there and get everyone know me better.

I'm Serena, 24 and this is the start of a exciting new adventure in the WWE.

* * *

I hear my phone ringing and look to see it's Natalie (Eva) calling.

Natalie or Eva is a newbie who hasn't even trained more than a month and we met when she was starting at the developmental centre and we hit it off. She can be a bitch at times but I just ignore it and focus on my wrestling.

I pick up the phone "Hey Eva." I answer.

"I'm going to be on total divas." She announces loudly.

"That's great, I got asked too, as well as being called up onto the main roster." I add.

"That's great Serena, you've worked so hard and JoJo and I couldn't have done anything without your help." Eva exclaims.

"Well you girls just started and I just wanted to do the right thing, but from now on the rest is on you now, as I'm not going to be there all the time." I respond.

"I know and we do thank you." She repeats.

"Your welcome." I respond.

"We have to meet Jane and Mark tomorrow at the hotel, do you want to pick us up?" she asks.

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow." I respond hanging up and chucking my phone onto my bed.

I take a deep breath as a huge grin appears on my face and start jumping up and down excitedly. This is it, I'm going to be a WWE diva and tomorrow is the start of this new and exciting career.

* * *

The next day I arrive at JoJo and Eva's apartment that they share. I ring the buzzer. "I'm here." I announce.

"Coming down." JoJo shouts into the speaker.

I wait a couple minutes and see my two friends: JoJo who is short and has dark skin and curly brown hair, then Eva who follows behind with brown and red hair, she's tall, tanned, a goddess to describe in short.

"Hey girls." I say as they hop into my Jeep.

"Hey Serena, you look great." Natalie compliments as she climbs into the front.

I look down at what I am wearing; denim jeans with a white singlet, my long blonde hair is straight and layered to perfection.

"Thank you. You both look great. Ready?" I ask.

"Let's do this." JoJo responds and I drive off.

* * *

We arrive at the hotel and are escorted into a room where we see Jane and Mark.

They walk over to us and Jane extends her hand first. "You three must be the new divas." Jane announces.

"That is true, I'm Serena Smith, or Sarah in the ring." I inform her shaking her hand then Marks.

"Nice to meet you Serena, it's great to finally put a name to a face, we have heard about you down in NXT and you are going to be a great addition to the divas division." Mark responds.

"Wow thank you I am beyond excited and I can't wait to show everyone what I've got." I respond eagerly.

"Now, you two must be the newbies?" Jane asks.

"Yes, I'm Natalie Eva Marie, or Eva." Eva introduces herself.

"I'm JoJo." JoJo says last.

"Well it's great to meet you all, and it's a great time to be starting here as Wrestlemania is right around the corner. So during Wrestlemania week we are going to have Nattie (Natalya) help show you around and show you the ropes." Jane informs us.

"That sounds amazing." Eva replies.

"Now, Serena, we love the blonde hair so we don't want to change that." Jane compliments.

"Thank you." I respond touching my fresh locks.

"Eva, we know you just got your hair done yesterday but what do you think about going blonde?" Jane asks her.

She doesn't look happy. "I guess I can try it's just a huge change." Eva eventually says not liking the idea.

* * *

After a while of going over our contracts and given more information Nattie comes over to Jane and Mark. "Hi Jane." Nattie says greeting her with a hug.

"Hi Nattie, I would like you to meet our three Newbies. JoJo and Natalie who have only been training for a couple months." Jane says as she gestures to my two friends next to me. "And Serena, who's going to be starting on the main roster after Wrestlemania." Jane finishes.

"Hi." I greet her shaking her hand.

"I've seen you around the training centre and at NXT." She mentions.

"Really?" I ask shocked.

"Yeah you're really good." She compliments.

I smile widely. "Thanks that means so much coming from you." I thank her.

"Well I am here to make your lives easier so if you have any questions or a hair problem please don't hesitate to ask me." Nattie jokes.

"Well speaking of hair Eva is going to be changing her hair." Jane announces.

"Oh really, what is she going to do?" Nattie asks.

"Blonde." Jane answers.

"Wow. That would be different for you." Nattie says turning to Eva.

"Yeah I'm a little worried." Eva says and is interrupted by Brie Bella coming over.

"Hi Jane." Brie says hugging her.

"Hi Brie, welcome back." Jane announces.

"It's good to be back." Brie says then looks over to us.

"Brie this is Serena, Eva and JoJo." Jane introduces us to Brie.

Brie glances at us and has a half smile. "Hi." She says softly.

"Anyway we were just discussing Wrestlemania week." Jane addresses.

"Oh, cool." Brie says.

"Nattie is going to show these girls around." Jane explains to Brie.

"Well that's exciting." Brie says.

"Well that's all I needed to tell you three so you can go and get settled, and Eva I can't wait to see the hair." Jane says.

"Oh, what's she doing?" Brie asks.

"She's going to be going blonde." Jane answers.

"Wow, big change I can't wait to see it." Brie says with a grin.

Eva just smiles not wanting to say something she will regret and we grab our things. "It was great meeting you all, we will be in our room if you need anything." I inform Jane.

"All right no problem." Jane responds and we leave.

* * *

In our hotel room we are unpacking a few things from our luggage. I can tell Eva is worried about her hair. "You worried about your hair?" I ask her.

"I mean I get why they want me to change they don't want me looking like a Bella Twin, but blonde, I'm Latina it is not going to suit me." Eva expresses her concern.

"Well you have to do it it's for your job, you can't just not do it." I remind her.

"Your right." Eva says and I smile knowing I was right and walk into the bathroom.

While I am in the bathroom I hear loud banging at our hotel room door and voices yelling. "Newbies, come out come out."

"What in the world?" I whisper in the bathroom overhearing the racket.

Eva opens the door and standing before her are the Bella Twins Nicole and Brie. "Hi." They both say.

"Hi." Eva responds shaking their hands.

"I just wanted to come meet you newbies." Nicole says with a fiery attitude.

"Come in." Eva says and shuts the door behind them.

I come out of the bathroom and see JoJo on the floor, Eva sitting on the edge of the bed and then the Bella Twins in my room. "Oh wow, hi." I say shocked.

"Hey." They both respond.

"I wasn't expecting to see you ladies in our room. It's nice to see you again Brie and nice to meet you Nicole." I say shaking Nicole's (Nikki) hand.

"You too." Nicole responds and I shake Brie's hand too.

"So what's going on?" I ask the room.

"We just wanted to come meet the newbies, check out the competition." Nicole explains.

I laugh. "Well compared to you there isn't any yet." I tease trying to be playful.

They both laugh "I like you." Brie says pointing at me with a smile.

"Thanks." I respond shyly.

"So what are you three up to?" Nicole asks.

"I am going to do my hair." Eva announces.

"So you're going to do it?" Brie asks.

"Yep." Eva replies.

"Good because we can't have you looking like me now" Nicole jokes and I laugh.

"Anyway we are off to the gym, nice meeting you girls try not to show us up." Brie says and Nicole follows her out.

"Bye." I say walking them out "That was weird." I say and walking back to the girls.

"Very." JoJo agrees.

"Ready to go?" I ask Eva collecting my handbag.

She nods hesitantly. "Let's go."

"Do you need anything while we are out?" I ask JoJo.

"No I'm good." She responds and goes into the bathroom.

* * *

At the hair salon Eva and I walk up to the desk. "Hi I have an appointment with Marie." Eva informs the chick at the counter.

"Please come in." she says and we follow her to the back.

"Can I get you girls a drink?" she asks us.

"Champaign please." I order with a wink to Eva and she laughs.

"Just water." Eva replies and the girl walks away and comes back with my Champaign and Eva's water.

Moments later Marie comes over. "Hi Eva. What are we doing today?" she asks.

"I need to go blonde." Eva says explaining her situation.

"Okay, I'll go get the colour stripper and we will figure it out from there." Marie explains and goes off into the back room.

"What are you thinking?" I ask her sipping my drink.

"I don't know how it's going to look." She responds.

"Just go with it." I tell her and she nods as Marie comes back and starts stripping her colour out.

* * *

Once she has washed her hair and has started to dry it I look at her stripped head of hair and I try not to laugh it looks horrible.

"Oh hell no." Eva enforces. "I look like the lion king." She adds.

I laugh. "What are you going to do?" I ask her.

"I can't do it, I can't be blonde, it's not me." She says firmly.

"This is a big risk your taking. You sure you want to do this? You're risking your job here?" I ask her strongly.

"I'm positive." She says as Marie comes back.

"So what's it going to be?" Marie asks.

"I can't go blonde I just can't." she pauses then announces. "Go red." Eva says confidently.

"Red?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Yes red, Rhianna red." She says confidently.

"Don't you worry girl I got you." Marie says and goes to mix up the colour.

* * *

An hour later Eva's hair is finished and it looks amazing. "Wow. It looks great; no one is going to mistake you for a Bella Twin now." I say grinning.

"No they are not." She says high fiving me.

"You ready to show Jane?" I ask her. She nods and we leave the salon. "At least there are only two blondes now." I say with a grin.

"Your happy aren't you?" she asks.

"Stoked." I respond with a grin and Eva laughs.

* * *

We arrive to meet Jane and see her in the hallway. "Hi Jane." Eva says shyly walking up to her.

Jane looks at Eva's fire engine red hair. "What happened to the blonde?" Jane asks shocked.

"I just couldn't do it. I tried it just didn't look good on me, and to me Eva Marie is fire and attitude. I just couldn't do it." Eva explains.

Jane sighs and smiles. "I hate to say it but I love it." She says and I clap with joy. "It looks great." Jane adds facing Eva. "But Eva next time though if we ask you to do something do it, please don't go behind our backs." Jane says more seriously.

"I promise." Eva says and then we say goodbye.

* * *

We leave Jane and then head back to our hotel room. "JoJo?" I ask as we enter the room.

"Hey." JoJo says coming out with her gym gear. "Wow!" JoJo says admiring Eva's hair.

"You like it?" Eva asks her.

"Love it. What did Jane say?" JoJo asks.

"She loves it." Eva says admiring herself in the mirror.

"Vain much." I joke and she throws a pillow at me.

"Shut it. I just have to never go behind their backs again." Eva responds to the question.

"Well I am hitting the gym." JoJo announces.

"Okay, well wait five minutes and I will join you." I say to her and she nods.

* * *

**Hi this is a re-written story, I am going to go and re-write the story as I've gotten dry on ideas and need to refresh my memory and some changes will be made. So enjoy this new and improved Serena Smith (AKA Sarah) the new blonde in WWE.**

**Please review, read, follow, fav, advertise, whatever floats your boat.**

**Anna **

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy chapter two.**

* * *

JoJo and I arrive at the gym and we make our way to the treadmills. "So what's it like being away from home for the first time?" I ask her.

"It's intimidating but I love it, I mean I miss home but my parents are so supportive. What about you it must have been hard for you, regarding your history." She says flipping the question onto me.

"It was tough. Leaving home at 16 and working full time, having no proper education and having a drunken mother wasn't fun, but as soon as I got out of there and saved enough money to move out to Tampa it was a lot better." I inform her.

"Well you are an inspiration to me." She says as we pick up the pace.

* * *

After a while JoJo taps my shoulder. "Isn't that The Funkadactles?" She asks.

I nod "Want to meet them?" I ask and she nods enthusiastically.

We make our way over and Trinity (Naomi) sees us. "Hey, sorry to interrupt, but I'm Serena, and this is JoJo we just wanted to introduce ourselves, we are the newest divas and cast mates on Total Divas." I introduce us.

"Yeah we heard about you it's nice to meet you, and it's a great time to start with Mania coming up too, you enjoying it?" Ariane (Cameron) asks.

"Immensely." I respond.

"You said your name was Serena?" Trinity asks.

I nod. "Yes."

"We've heard about you, you just got the call up didn't you?" Ariane asks.

"I did, I'm very excited." I respond.

"So where are you two from?" Ariane asks us.

"I'm from Seattle but I've been living in Tampa for a while now." I inform them.

JoJo then answers. "I'm from Las Angelas." JoJo answers.

"So how long have you two been training for?" Trinity asks.

"I started training at 16 but didn't compete until I was 18." I answer.

"I only started training a few months ago." JoJo adds.

"How old are you?" Ariane asks me curiously.

"Just turned 24." I answer.

"So you left home at a young age?" Trinity asks curious.

"Yeah." I answer quietly not wanting to reveal my history just yet.

"So you're in a match at Wrestlemania are you excited?" JoJo asks them.

"Beyond excited and nervous, and who knows play your cards right next year you could too." Trinity says to me.

"True but I am in no rush, I know how things work and I have time, so I'm just happy to be here finally." I tell them.

"Well it looks like you've done your homework." Ariane comments.

I laugh "I have to know my competition right?" I joke which they laugh at.

"Sure do." Trinity responds.

"Well we better get back to our workout, it was great meeting you two and I can't wait to work with you." I tell them.

"You too and nice meeting you JoJo." They respond and we we leave them to continue their workout.

* * *

The next day we meet up with Nattie again to do some press. "Good morning ladies you ready for today?" She asks Eva, JoJo and me.

"Yes." I respond.

"Well we have a busy day planned so enjoy it." She tells us.

"Where ready to do whatever." JoJo adds.

"Oh and we have dress fittings at 4." I inform her.

"I won't forget." She responds and we head off.

* * *

After our busy day with Nattie we head to get our dresses for tonight.

Eva is wearing a white dress, JoJo is wearing a black one and I have a black and white bandage dress.

After we get our dresses we head to the salon to get our hair and make-up done. Once our hair and make-up is complete we head back to the hotel to finish getting ready.

* * *

Once I am ready I look at myself in the mirror. "Well I think we look hot." I comment out loud to the girls.

"I have to agree with you there." Eva agrees.

I quickly touch up my hair and make-up when I get a message saying our car is out the front. "Our car is here." I announce to the girls.

"We have our own car?" JoJo asks excitedly.

"Yes and I am with you there I am really excited." I say jumping up and down.

"Okay, you are going to need to act professional." Eva jokes.

"Oh please I will be on my best behaviour." I respond laughing as we leave.

* * *

We arrive at the party and walk inside to find many WWE Superstars, Divas and celebrities talking amongst themselves. At this very moment it finally just felt real. "It just got real." I comment.

"It certainly has." Eva and JoJo agree.

After a while of smoozing and taking photos with people I hear someone ask us from behind. "Mind if I get a photo with you?" Asks a female voice.

I turn around and see Nattie behind us. I smile "Of course." I say hugging her and she hugs JoJo and Eva too. "You look beautiful." I complement her appearance.

"As do you ladies, having a good night?" She asks.

"An amazing night." I respond as Eva and JoJo agree.

"Want some champaign?" Nattie asks taking a couple glasses from a waiter close by.

"Yes please." I say excitedly.

"No thank you." Eva says and JoJo declines being underage.

"Well I guess I'll have it then." Nattie jokes and we laugh.

* * *

After a while of talking Nattie she suddenly asks me. "Hey Serena, mind if I borrow you for a sec?"

"No lead the way." I say gesturing.

We walk further into the crowd and I notice we are walking up to a group of muscular guys and I recognise them straight away, it's Cody Rhodes and The Shield. "Gentleman, I want to introduce you to our newest diva, boys this is Serena, or Sarah in the ring." Nattie says introducing me.

"I'm Cody." Cody says shaking my hand.

"Serena." I greet smiling.

"Joe or Roman." Says the big guy as I shake his hand.

"Jon or Dean?" Says another guy.

When I turn to face the last guy I look at him and I try not blush. He has two-toned hair which is kind of hot. He's hot. He looks at me and I try not to fall over and collapse. Jeeze, I knew I would be working with good ling men but up close it's just not fair at all.

"Colby or Seth." He eventually says introducing himself, which what felt like minutes but was actually seconds.

"Hi, Serena as Nattie said." I repeat.

"We've heard some stuff about you." Joe mentions.

"Really?" I ask intrigued.

"Yeah, we heard you're good." Colby speaks up.

"I don't know, I guess when I debut I'll find out." I respond.

"So how long you been training for?" Jon asks.

"Since I was 16." I answer.

"And how old are you now?" Joe asks.

"24." I answer sipping my champaign.

"So for a while then." Colby comments.

"Yeah, I started training at 16 learning as much as I could then when I turned 18 I moved out to Tampa and started competing and have been doing that ever since." I inform them.

"Well from what we've heard is you're good, and no doubt you will make an impact." Jon comments.

"Well thank you, but I'm not rushing I still think this is a dream and I'm about to wake up." I joke.

"Well wake up, and enjoy it." Joe suggests and I nod in agreement.

* * *

After a while of talking I look over my shoulder and see Nicole and Brie handing Eva and JoJo their empty glasses of champaign. "If you excuse me I better get going, it was great meeting you all and I look forward to seeing you all around." I say politely before glancing at Colby and leaving them to finish their conversation.

I make my way to Brie and Nicole. "Hi." approaching them.

"Hey, having a good night?" Brie asks.

"Seems that Nattie is showing you the ropes." Nicole comments.

"Yeah I'm having an amazing night but I still can't believe I'm here right now." I tell them.

"So, we heard you've been training for a while." Nicole adds.

"Yeah since I was 16." I respond.

"Wow." Brie replies.

"Yeah. I've worked my butt off and now I am here living a dream I've always wanted and I can't wait to see what will happen next it's all just surreal." I tell them.

"Well from what we've heard is that you're pretty good." Brie addresses.

I laugh "Yeah, I can go alright in the squared circle." I joke.

"Good to know." They both respond.

"So where did Eva and JoJo go?" I ask.

"To get us some champaign." Nicole answers with a grin.

* * *

A while later Eva and JoJo rejoin us "Here you go." Eva says handing them their glasses.

"Thank you." They both respond grinning.

"Oh Serena we got you one too." Eva adds.

I smile and quickly skull the rest of the one in my hand and Brie and Nicole laugh at me. "Well perfect timing I just finished this one." I respond taking the glass.

"Hey, Serena, come here for a sec." Nicole says and I follow her further into the crowd. "Listen I like you, your different to the other newbies, you respect us, and that's good around here you know your place, and I think that we are going to be great friends." She says.

"Thanks, I guess I just know how to act around people and I know I'll get my chance soon enough." I respond as we walk further into the crowd.

"So I want to introduce you to my boyfriend." She announces and we are heading towards John Cena and a group of people he is talking to.

"No way." I ask shocked.

"Yes way." She responds grinning.

"You lucky bitch." I joke and she laughs as we approach John.

"John?" She says tapping him on the shoulder and he turns around. "I want you to meet Serena, she's the newest diva that just got called up." Nikki says introducing me.

"Hi Serena, it's nice to meet you, I've heard a lot of great stuff about you." He says as I shake his hand.

"Really?" I ask shocked.

"Yeah, it's everywhere and from what I've heard you have great potential and with Bill as your couch you will be a force to be reckoned with." He adds.

"Thank you that means a lot." I say excitedly.

"Well, I need more champaign I'll see you later." Nicole says kissing him after we finish talking and takes me to the bar.

"You two are so cute together." I comment.

"I know." She responds.

I laugh "Modest I like it." I joke and we meet back with Brie and I see no Eva or JoJo. "Where did Eva and JoJo go?" I ask her.

"JoJo had a headache so they left." She replies.

"They left me here wow." I say a little upset but I quickly shake it off and drink my drink.

Nattie comes up behind me. "So that's who kidnapped you." She says.

I pout "It was awful." I joke.

"You truly are something else Miss Smith I think you are going to fit in just fine." Nattie says.

"Well I'm glad you think that I'm just so excited to be here." I respond.

"Excuse me ladies do you want a photo?" Asks a photographer.

"Sure." Brie answers and I go to walk away but Nicole pulls me back and asks me to stay.

I pose for the photo and once it was done I take a look at it. "That's hot." Nicole exclaims.

"I have to agree with you there we are." I agree.

* * *

Around 2am Nicole and Brie drop me back at the hotel. "Thank you for dropping me off." I thank them.

"Don't worry about it, we had a blast." Nikki responds.

I smile "Same."

"We are hitting the gym tomorrow want to join us?" Brie asks.

"Of course, what time?" I ask.

"7." Nicole answers.

"My god you are evil." I joke getting out of the car.

They laugh "Oh suck it up." Brie teases.

"Looks like I'm going to need coffee or ten." I inform them.

"Don't worry we are right there with ya." Nicole laughs.

"See you tomorrow." I say as I shut the door and walk into the hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the next re-written/edited chapter hope you like it. **

**Anna xx**

* * *

I wake up the next morning to my alarm going off and quickly duck into the bathroom to change into my workout clothes.

At 6:55 I get a message from Brie: _We are outside._

I quickly respond and shut off the light and leave the hotel room to go outside. I get outside and walk up to Nicole's car. "Morning." I say as I climb into the back.

"How you feeling?" Nicole asks.

"A little dead, maybe one too many drinks last night." I respond.

"Ditto." Nicole agrees.

"So you ladies excited for Wrestlemania?" I ask them.

"So excited. We've been gone for so long it's a perfect time to make a comeback." Brie replies.

"Is it nerve racking?" I ask them.

"Your first Wrestlemania most defiantly, but once you get out there you just go with it it's fine, and the crowd makes you feel amazing." Nicole explains.

"Who knows maybe next year I will have my first one." I say aloud.

"Well if you work hard and do the right stuff then I don't doubt that you will get a shot." Brie explains.

"Changing topic, today we are going to train first then go work on some stuff in the ring, we want to see what you got." Nicole informs.

"Then bring it." I respond excitedly.

* * *

Arriving at the gym, we make our way inside and head for the studio. We wait outside the door and Nicole asks me. "What's your training like, what do you work mostly?"

"I like my cardio but I also like powerlifting and I enjoy the occasional class now and then too." I answer.

"Likewise." Nicole replies.

I grin as we walk in the door and make our way inside and get a spot at the front. "Let's see what you got." Brie says and I grin.

"You asked for it." I joke as the instructor comes in and stands on the podium at the front.

She welcomes everyone to the class and says. "Welcome to aerobics is there any new faces in the class today?" She asks.

I raise my hand."Welcome, have you done aerobics before?" The instructor asks.

"Yes." I reply with a smile and the instructor nods and starts playing the music.

We begin the class and I easily follow the steps and am sweating by the end.

* * *

After the class we cool down and we make our way to the performance centre and choose one of the empty rings. "You were great in the class." Brie compliments.

"Thanks. So what are we working today?" I ask them putting my hair up tighter.

"Everything." Nicole answers as we walk over to Bill.

"Bill." Brie greets as we walk over.

"Hey ladies, oh and I see you have found Serena. She's a great new talent." Bill compliments.

I blush "Oh stop." I joke gesturing with my hand.

They all laugh. "Ready to show us?" Nicole asks.

"I've been ready for a while now." I respond and they smile.

"Good to know." Nicole replies as I step in the ring.

* * *

Bill gets Brie and myself to run the ropes. "Your fast." Brie comments once we have finished.

"That I am." I respond with a proud grin.

I then switch and work with Nicole in a lock up. She locks my arm but I reverse it and work her arm. "Good." Bill shouts in response to my move. Nicole reverses it then punches me. "Nice." Bill shouts again.

I quickly hop up ready for the next move as Nicole runs the ropes to close line me but I side step and I change it to a close line of my own. Nicole gets up catching her breath as Brie and Bill clap.

I smile at them. "Okay, Serena, work on your drop kicks with Brie." Bill orders.

* * *

After a while I work on some neck locks and by this time several superstars are observing us and I notice that the shield boys are observing.

I see Colby watching me intently but I quickly shake off the hot flush and turn to Bill. "Good work, now Serena work on your finishers." He orders.

"Finishers?" Brie asks confused.

"I have two but am working on a third, it's not quite ready yet." I answer.

"Well don't just stand there, show us." Nicole orders eagerly.

"First victim?" I ask playfully rubbing my hands together.

Brie laughs "I'll give it a shot." Brie says stepping inside the ring.

"What's your first one?" she asks.

"It's called the back stabber. What I am going to do is jump on your back with my knees, then you're going to land on them, you have to arch your back on the landing." I instruct her.

"Okay." Brie says as she signals for me to do it.

I jump on her back with my knees and fall backwards and she lands on my knees. "Ooh." Nicole yells out loud.

"Yes ouch." Brie agrees holding her back.

"That will do some damage." Bill jokes.

"Okay Nicole your up." Brie says to Nicole.

"What?" Nicole says in a high pitched voice.

I laugh "Don't freak out." I tease and she flips me off as Brie and I laugh at her as she climbs in the ring.

"This is called the kiss of death. I'm going to put your head under my arm and I am going to lift you up so you will face upwards over my shoulder, then I am going to fling you down face first onto the mat use your hands to cover your face." I explain the move.

I quickly do the move and she gets back up and wipes her face. "That's intense your strong you just lifted me over your shoulder and I'm not light." Nicole jokes.

I laugh "Thanks to these babies." I say showing them my muscles and they laugh.

Suddenly I hear clapping from behind me. I turn around and see Stephanie McMahon and Paul Levesque (Triple H) watching me. They walk over to the ring we are in and Paul speaks to me. "Great work in there your good." Paul compliments.

Did he just compliment me? "Thank you so much." I respond shaking his hand breathlessly.

"Bill. You have done a wonderful job." He compliments.

"I haven't had to do much, she came with most the skills, just fixed up her technique a bit but when I'm finished with her she will be a killer in the ring." Bill says.

Stephanie then comes over to me. "What's your name?" she asks me.

"Serena Smith or Sarah." I answer nervously.

"Your right honey, she's amazing, the diva's division has improved over the past years, and we need more powerhouses and looks, and you have both, you will make a great diva in the company." She tells me.

I couldn't help but smile again. "Thank you so much, it means a lot, thank you." I say in awe.

"Bill can we have a moment?" Paul asks.

"Of course" and they exit the ring and walk out of the shed.

"Omg, did Stephanie McMahon just compliment me?" I ask starstruck.

"Yes she did and they barely go to the training centre and they saw you, and I hate to say this you have got what it takes, I would usually treat you like a newbie and walk all over you but you're good and I respect you for that." Nicole finishes.

"I agree with my sister welcome to WWE." Brie agrees. I smile and then hug them.

"Well I am thankful to be here but you never know maybe one day we can be in tag matches together, we would be a dream team out there." I say enthusiastically.

"Beauty and brains." Nicole comments with a smirk.

I laugh "Oh trust me I'm not that smart I didn't finish high school." I blurt out as we begin to stretch.

"What?" they ask shocked.

"I left school at 16." I repeat putting my head to my knee.

"Why?" Nicole asks.

"Not really a topic for the gym but my father died when I was 14, my mother turned to alcohol, I had enough so I moved out and moved in with friends, got emancipated and got a full time job then moved out to Tampa at 18 and now here I am at 24 with my dream job" I tell them the short version.

"Wow." Nicole responds not knowing what to say.

"Yeah, I worked really hard to get here; it hasn't all been blonde hair and fake tan." I tell them as we stretch and leave to get iced teas.

* * *

Back at my apartment it's around 10 and Eva and JoJo are getting ready. "Hey ladies." I greet them walking inside.

"How was the gym?" Eva asks me.

"Great. I went to work in the ring with the Bella's and I met Stephanie and Paul." I inform them.

"Omg, really?" JoJo asks excitedly.

"Yeah, I didn't know at the time but they were watching my whole training session and when I finished they said I was good." I retell them.

"You're so lucky." JoJo continues.

I smile. "So what's your plan for this morning?" I ask them.

"Oh just the gym then us newbies are going to work on stuff with Bill, then meeting Nattie later." Eva informs me.

"Oh right we are too. Two days before Wrestlemania, we have to head to New York tomorrow." I say aloud.

"We are going to go, we meet Nattie at 11." Eva says.

"Okay, see you later." I say as they leave.

* * *

After a quick shower I put on a pair of jeans with grey knee high boots and a white blouse. I grab my car keys and head to meet Nattie.

I arrive with fifteen minutes to spare and message Nattie asking where she is: _Hey, just arriving now._

She texts me as I see her walking inside. "Hey." I say greeting her with a hug.

"I heard you worked with the Bella's this morning." She says.

"Guilty." I respond.

"They also said, Steph and Paul complimented you too." She adds.

"Double guilty, I was just in awe and so star struck I still can't believe it." I tell her.

"Well, that doesn't happen very often, so you are on my watch list." Nattie says.

"Where are Eva and JoJo?" I ask.

"Oh they are coming they are running late." Nattie answers.

"Oh, I thought they would be here by now." I tell her.

"All good no rush." She says. "So Wrestlemania in two days, excited?" she asks me.

"I am so excited we fly out tonight I can't wait to witness it all." I tell her.

"Well it will be something you will never forget." Nattie responds just as Eva and JoJo arrive and we begin our day with press and filming.

* * *

That night Eva, JoJo and I leave Tampa and arrive in New York and make our way to the hotel.

JoJo and Eva decided to get some dinner so I decided to stay in and rest.

I lie on my bed and glance at my phone and think to myself maybe I should ring my mum. My mum should hear my voice right?

I make the decision and press call. The number rings and I hear I the first ring, then the second, third, fourth and when I am about to hang up I hear a softest whisper.

"Rena?" She questions.

"Mum." I whisper.

"Hi." She says.

"Hi." I repeat.

"How are you?" she asks.

"I'm good; I just wanted to tell you that I made it to the WWE." I say into the phone.

I hear silence then a sniff. "That's amazing baby, you have worked hard, I'm happy for you." She says.

I can actually hear that she is meaning it. "How are you?" I ask her.

"I'm good baby, I'm really good, I'm clean and sober." She informs me.

"How long have you been sober for?" I ask her.

"Nearly two years." She answers.

I start to cry. "That's great." I whisper.

"Are you happy?" she asks.

"I am so happy." I answer.

"Have you met anyone?" she asks.

"As in boys?" I ask.

"No I meant friends." She asks.

"I've met lot's of people and the girls here are lovely I have become friends with Nicole, Brie and Nattie real quick." I tell her.

"That's great honey." Mum says.

"Well I better go and I am happy that you are sober." I tell her.

"I've moved from Seattle." She announces quickly.

"Where do you live?" I ask shocked.

"Miami." She answers.

"When did you move there?" I ask her.

"About 20 months ago, you were right, I was a failure to you so I left and I'm working." She says.

"That's great, well if I am ever in Miami I will come and see you." I tell her honestly.

"You promise?" she asks.

"I promise only if you have truly changed." I respond.

"I have." She says clearly.

"Good, anyway goodnight mum, I love you." I say with tears.

"Love you too sweetie, stay safe." She says and I hang up.

"Always am." I whisper and shut my eyes and fall into a dark and peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next edited chapter. Not too much change here but little bits.**

* * *

The day we arrive in New York we are busy running around with Nattie.

The night before Wrestlemania we all couldn't sleep as we were so excited and eventually my body told me to sleep and so I did.

* * *

I wake up the next morning with a huge grin on my face I couldn't contain my excitement.

I walk into the bathroom and turn on the hot water and climb in the shower.

After my shower I blow dry and curl my hair and put on a black and white dress with short sleeves, with matching black boots. I quickly put body shimmer on my legs and put some make up on then walk out with a smile seeing the others slowly getting ready.

"Are you girls excited as I am?" I ask enthusiastically.

"Beyond excited." JoJo replies with equal excitement.

"Yeah very excited." Eva responds coldly.

I choose to ignore it. "I can't believe we actually get to go backstage and in the divas locker room, it's amazing." I say still in disbelief.

"We know your dream is coming true." Eva says coldly again.

I turn to look at her annoyed. "Did I do something wrong?" I ask.

"No never, you're just too perfect." Eva says rudely.

"Ok, first of all, no one is perfect and secondly I don't need your negative attitude ruining this amazing day." I respond harshly. I stand up and walk towards her. "You should be lucky to be here Eva don't forget that. I'm sorry that I'm getting noticed and you aren't. Once you get off this high horse come find me, I don't need you being negative." I continue.

I grab my things heading towards the door. "I'm going to eat, maybe check yourself before you comment about stuff that you don't know." I advise leaving the room and slamming it.

What a bitch. We get along, but damn that girl gets jealous. I am not going to let her ruin this day for me

* * *

I arrive at the hotel breakfast bar where I notice several WWE personnel, some superstars, some divas who I wave at as I make a be-line for the buffet.

I stand there maybe a minute looking at the different choices when I hear "You can come back for seconds you know."

I turn my head to the right and see Randy Orton next to me. "Wow, Randy Orton, I was not expecting to see you this morning." I say in shock as to why he's talking to me.

"Randy." He introduces shaking my hand with a grin.

"Serena." I retort.

"I know who you are I've heard about you, I hear you're good." He mentions.

"So I've been told, but it's a little intimidating though, I haven't even had a match yet." I respond.

"Well from what I've heard from passing you have skill, so ge3t use to the praise and just wait for the fans to notice you." He responds.

"The most important right?" I ask with a grin.

"Correct." He says.

"You ready for your match?" I ask.

"Yeah The Shield are going down." He remarks.

"I don't know they are pretty tough." I tease.

He glares down at me playfully. "Oh glare all you want it's true." I joke.

"Your a smart mouth ey?" he asks amused.

"Yep." I answer taking a grape. "But if it makes you feel better I will be watching." I tell him.

"Who you going for?" he asks smirking.

"Undecided." I answer and leave him speechless. "Nice meeting you Randy see you round."

* * *

After breakfast I come back to the hotel room and find JoJo adjusting her hair and I hear Eva doing something in the bathroom. "You look cute." I say admiring her black romper and wedges.

"Thanks you look sexy." She replies.

"Oh stop." I joke and she chuckles.

I sit on the bed. "How was breakfast?" She asks.

"Good." I respond with a smile.

"Okay, what's got you in a good mood you left angry?" she asks.

"I just met Randy Orton." I respond.

"No way." She asks standing up in excitement.

"Yes way." I respond.

"What was he like, was he bigger in person?" JoJo asks.

"Not as big as John Cena but yeah, I could see his muscles through his tight shirt." I inform her.

"Lucky girl." JoJo remarks and I hear my phone buzzing.

"Car is here." I say standing up and heading for the bathroom "Eva, cars here." I announce

"Coming." I hear her shout and moments later she comes out in a black dress.

* * *

We pull up at the stadium and are met by officials and escorted inside backstage to find Nattie. "Hey Nattie." I greet her with a kiss and cuddle.

"Hey girls you look beautiful." She compliments us.

"Thank you, you look great too. Love those shoes, I may just steel them." I joke and she laughs.

"Come this way follow me." She says and we follow her.

It's chaotic backstage. Stage crew are running back stage to get everything set up before the main show starts. Superstars and Divas are arriving at the seconds it's all a mad rush.

On our way up to a private booth we notice that there are already so many people piling in. "It's packed already." I comment.

"Yeah, and it will only get even more crazy." Nattie says.

"The adrenaline must be amazing then." I mention.

"Sure is." Nattie responds.

We make it into a booth that fits about 30 people. "What's this?" JoJo asks.

"It's a private box for the Superstars and Divas to watch if they don't want to go backstage, there's like ten of them." Nattie answers.

"You can see everything from here, it's so cool." I say enhanced by the atmosphere.

* * *

Once the show begins we are all intently watching the matches. It comes to undertakers match and there are many "OH's" and "omg's".

After his match it is time for the Diva's mixed tag team match. "There up." Nattie says excitedly clapping her hands.

I smile at her enthusiasm and wait patiently for the girls to come out. But all of a sudden John Cena's music comes on. "What?" I ask in confusion.

"Aren't the girls supposed to be up?" Eva asks.

"Yeah, there supposed to be on now. Let's go find out what happened." She suggests and we follow her out.

* * *

We make our way backstage into the Diva's locker room. "Hey ladies. Aren't you supposed to be on now, when are you going on?" she asks the four girls.

"Never." They all respond.

"What do you mean?" Nattie asks.

"We got cut, match before us took too long." Brie says sadly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry girls." Nattie says sorrowful.

"It was our first official match back in WWE and if I say something right now I am going to just lose it." Nicole adds.

"I'm sorry." I tell her and all girls smile at me shyly.

Trinity then gets up and walks out. "I'll talk to her." Ariane says and follows her out.

We follow Ariane to another locker room. "Hey." Nattie and I whisper.

"I'm fine, just a little sad." She says.

"That's normal." Nattie responds.

"You will have many more Wrestlemanias not just this one." I tell her comforting her with Layla.

"Yeah, your right." Trinity responds.

"I'm going to go get some coffee, anyone want one?" I ask the girls.

They shake their heads. I nod and walk out.

"I'll come." Eva says and follows me out. "Look I'm sorry about before." She apologises.

"Your forgiven." I respond as we make our way backstage.

* * *

We find a coffee stand and I fill up my cup. I turn my head and see Randy walking my direction. "Sorry for the loss." I say to him.

"Maybe you were right about them, they are tough." he responds and I laugh.

"It was a good match though even if you lost." I tease. "See you round." I say grabbing the coffees.

"What was that?" Eva asks me with a hint of jealousy.

"What was what?" I ask.

"That with Randy Orton?" she asks confused.

"Nothing, I just met him at breakfast this morning and just made a few jokes about his opponents." I tell her.

"And why didn't you tell me?" she asks hurt.

"Well firstly you were being a bitch and secondly you were in the bathroom when I told JoJo." I answer. She rolls her eyes and I ignore it. "Now come on, let's go comfort the others." I tell her and walk back into the locker room where they are changing.

I go and hug the Bella's. "You girls okay?" I ask them.

They nod "We will be." They respond and hug them and walk out.

* * *

After Wrestlemania Eva, JoJo and I arrive back at the hotel I strip and get into sweats. "Have fun today?" I ask JoJo.

She nods. "I'm just going to call my mum" she informs me.

"I spoke to my mum for the first time in three years." I inform her.

"Really when?" she asks.

"Couple nights ago, she's sober and lives in Miami now." I tell her.

"Is that good?" she asks.

"She said she's clean and healthy, and that she wants to see me when I eventually make it to Miami." I inform her.

"Will you?" she asks.

"Don't know." I respond and she goes outside on the balcony.

* * *

After a long day I receive a message from Nicole: _Hey, thanks for the arm to cry on today, it was tough but I can't wait to see you in action on raw. See you soon. Nikki._

I reply: _No problem, you would of done the same thing if roles were reversed. Me too, can't wait to actually have a match._

I plug my phone in and then climb into my bed and play my iPad.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the next edited chapter - read/review/fav/follow**

**Anna xx**

* * *

The day after Wrestlemania I am headed to my first Monday night Raw and when I arrive I've been called to meet with Mark and Jane. "Hi Mark, Jane, you wanted to see me?" I ask them.

"Yes, we want you to valet tonight." Mark announces.

"Really?" I ask excitedly.

"Yes, Natalya." Mark continues.

"Wow, who's she versing?" I ask excited.

"Alicia Fox." Jane answers.

"Now do you know what a valet is?" Mark asks.

"Yes, they accompany someone to the ring, cheer them on, and help them win." I answer.

"Correct. We want you to help Natalya win." Mark informs me.

"Nattie is in the ring now with Victoria (Alicia) so go and work on some stuff with her." Jane orders.

"Thank you, I will do that and I won't let you down." I say running out of the room.

* * *

I make my way to the ring and see Nattie and Victoria warming up. "Hey." I greet Nattie.

"Hey girl. Victoria, you remember Serena?" she asks.

"Yeah we met last night. Great seeing you again you excited for your debut." She asks as I shake her hand.

"So excited I can't wait to get out there." I announce turning to face her.

"Well you've worked hard just enjoy it." Nattie suggests.

"So anything specific you want happening?" I ask them.

"You could always do the usual get up on the apron and distract." Nattie suggests.

"Yeah, but isn't that done like all the time?" I ask.

"Yeah, well Zivile (Aksana) will be in my corner so you can work with her." Victoria suggests.

I think for a few seconds "What about I have a run in with Aksana when you are down Nattie, then Alicia can come and attack me and when you get back in, Nattie can take this time to get her strength back to put her in the sharpshooter?" I suggest.

"I like that idea." Says a Lithuanian voice from behind me. I turn to see Zivile "It will give the crowd an idea of what you're like not just a pretty face." Zivile adds.

We end up discussing ways on how this could work and find an outcome that will work for all of us.

* * *

After rehearsing Nattie takes to find Sandra the seamstress for WWE who does all the talent's gear.

We go over my measurements, the different styles she can make, colours, and she also shows me my gear that I will be wearing for tonight.

The gear that I will be wearing for my debut is pink and black wrestling pants with black boots with a black and pink halter top which tops just under the start of my ribs.

I show Nattie "What do you think? I got the pink because it's my favourite colour." I ask Nattie.

"I love it, it's going to look great on you." She responds smiling.

Brie and Nicole come up behind me. "I hear your valeting tonight." Nicole comments.

"You heard correct but I'm a little nervous, it's my debut." I confess.

"You will do great; and once we are done we will go out and celebrate tonight before we hit the road. Who's your travelling buddy?" Brie asks.

"Not sure yet but most likely JoJo and Eva even though I haven't seen them today." I tell them.

"Well there hear because apparently Eva is going to be auditioning to be Fandango's new dance partner next week." Nattie informs me.

"Oh, I didn't even know she danced." I respond shocked.

"Neither did Mark or Jane." Brie adds.

"Well i'm sure I will figure it out later no worries." I respond

"Now come on we got to get you ready." Nattie reminds me.

"See you ladies later." I say and Nattie and I walk back to the change room.

* * *

After my hair and make-up is done I head back to find Sandra who has sewn diamantes on the top section of my gear. "Omg, it's so pretty. Thank you." I say hugging her.

"It suits you, pretty on the outside but once you're in the ring, all attitude. We will make many more like these, pink, purple, blue, and red, give you assortments." Sandra says.

"Thank you." I repeat.

"Now go on, put it on so I can tape you in." she says ushering me into the change room.

I come out and Nattie starts crying. "Awe Nattie." I say.

"You look great; it's hot, shows just enough skin but still covers everything." She compliments.

I look at myself and I put a hand over my mouth. "Omg this isn't happening." I say smiling with tears.

"Don't ruin your make up." Amy scolds coming over.

I laugh "Sorry, it feels so real now." I say excited.

"Come on I'll touch up your hair and make-up." She says dragging me.

* * *

The Bella's come out and see me. "What do you think?" I ask them.

"You're a ten." Nicole says.

"You look gorgeous." Brie adds.

"Okay, Natalya and Sarah you're up next." A stage hand tells us.

"Ready?" Nattie asks.

"Born ready." I say and we wait for our call.

_Natalya's music starts and a huge cheer of applause comes on and we head out. __"This contest is scheduled for one fall, being accompanied to the ring by Sarah from Calgary Alberta Canada, Natalya." Justin announces to the crowd._

_The crowd cheers on as Natalya and I come down the ramp and clap hands to fans. __"Look at the newest Diva Sarah isn't she a beauty?" King says from the announce table._

_"Yeah she's beautiful King." JBL agrees._

_"She's from Seattle." Michael informs everyone._

_"Well she's making her debut, she must be nervous." King adds._

_Natalya and I climb into the ring and cheer on the crowd. Natalya's music stops as Alicia's comes on. __"And her opponent being accompanied by Aksana ,from Vedra Beach, Florida, Alicia Fox," Justin finishes and exits the ring._

_The referee asks Aksana and me to get out of the ring and stand outside and h__e rings the bell and Natalya and Alicia circle one another. _

_Natalya makes the first move and grabs Alicia and locks her in a neck lock. __"Natalya with a neck lock." Cole announces._

_"Alicia is fighting it though." JBL says as Alicia then elbows Natalya in the face causing her to release her._

_Alicia gains momentum and runs the ropes and close lines Natalya. __"Come on Natalya." I shout._

_Alicia then waits for Natalya to stand up but does a drop kick causing Natalya to fall right back down. __Alicia waits for her to get up and kicks her and she falls down. _

_Alicia then puts her into a sleeper hold __"come on Natalya, fight out of it." I shout and start banging on the ring and the crowd joins me._

_Natalya fights out and makes it to her feet and pushes her to the ropes. __The ref counts to four and Natalya releases her but Alicia kicks her in the stomach. _

_Alicia goes to kick her again but Natalya grabs her foot causing Alicia to flip her on her back in the middle of the ring to put her in the sharpshooter. __"Natalya is locking in the sharpshooter." Cole announces._

_"Wait look at Aksana on the apron." King announces as t__his causes the ref to pay attention to Aksana and he tries to get her down. _

_As this is happening __Alicia then moves out and kicks Natalya to the mat. __"The distraction by Aksana has gained Alicia the momentum, oh wait look." Cole shouts._

_I run over to Aksana's side and pull her off the apron and she hits her face on the apron and the crowd cheers a little. _

_After Aksana recovers she glares at me and we stare each other down waiting for the first one to make the first move. __"This has just gotten heated." JBL mentions._

_Aksana then pushes me. "Oh." The crowd oohs._

_I smirk to the crowd and then my smirk falls as I glance at Aksana and pounce on top of her and start unloading punch after punch. __The crowd love it. __"Wow, one minute Sarah is all smiles and the next she's not having any of it, look at her unloading on Aksana." Jerry exclaims loudly._

_"Oh but here comes Alicia to save her friend." JBL chimes in as __Alicia gets out of the ring as Natalya is still on the floor. _

_Alicia grabs me by the hair and throws me down and starts kicking my stomach. __"But __here comes Natalya." Cole announces._

_Natalya grabs Alicia and rolls her back in the ring. __Alicia gets up but gets a discus closeline from Natalya. __Natalya then grabs Alicia's legs and crosses them putting them in the sharpshooter locking it in._

_"And she's got it locked in." King commentates._

_"And Sarah is getting back up holding her stomach." Cole adds._

_"It looks like she's about to tap." King says and Alicia taps making her roll out of the ring._

_The ref signals for the bell and Justin announces. "And here is your winner by submission Natalya."_

_I run into the ring and help Natalya get up and I hug her and throw her arm up in the air as the crowd cheers. __"What a match." Cole exclaims._

_"Yes, but that Sarah is one tough diva, did you see her attitude change?" King asks surpised._

_"I sure did and it looks like we will get to see more of her very soon, no doubt this new diva is going to be making a difference here in the divas division." JBL responds as Natalya and myself walk up the ramp and for one last time raise our hands up and wave to the crowd._

Once Nattie and I arrive back stage after the match and my adrenaline is fully pumping. "That was amazing." I announce loudly.

"You were great out there; those punches looked like they hurt." Nattie mentions.

I smile and hug her. "Thanks and you were great out there."

"Come on lets cool down." Nattie says and I follow her.

* * *

"Nattie well done." Brie and Nicole compliment as we enter the divas locker room.

"Thanks ladies." She says smiling.

"And you miss fire cracker, I don't want to get on your bad side." Brie jokes.

"Just don't piss me off and we will be ok." I joke.

"How do you feel?" Nicole asks.

"Pumped up." I answer.

"It's the adrenaline." Nattie says.

We hear a knock at the door and Jane steps inside. "Great job ladies, and Serena, wonderful job. Guess who has their first match on Mainevent tomorrow?" Jane asks.

My mouth drops. "No way?" I ask excitedly.

"Yep, you will be versing Aksana and Nattie will valet you." She continues telling us and leaves.

"I have my first match tomorrow." I shout jumping up and down excited.

* * *

After getting changed and hanging in the locker room Eva and JoJo come through the doors. "Omg, Serena you were great out there you looked hot." JoJo squeaks excitedly.

I laugh giving her a hug "Thank you, it was great out there." I respond.

"Well maybe I'll be out there next week too." Eva announces.

I turn to face her "I heard you're auditioning to be Fandango's dance partner." I say to Eva.

"You heard correct." She says grinning.

"I didn't even know you danced." I say.

Her smile drops but she recovers "I did when I was younger." She explains dryly.

"Well I wish you luck just don't make a fool of yourself." I warn her and she nods nervously.

"We just wanted to say well done but we're leaving." JoJo says.

"Cool, I'm going out with the girls tonight so don't wait up." I tell them and they nod.

We all grab out stuff and make our way out of the arena.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's your next edited chapter. Enjoy lovelies.**

**Anna xx**

* * *

After leaving the arena we all arrive at a local bar and make our way to a long table and order several bottles of Champaign. "So Serena, how did you enjoy your first time out in the ring?" April (AJ) asks me.

"It was insane; I don't know how you concentrate with the entire crowd." I respond.

"You'll get used to it." Celeste (Kaitlyn) says.

"I have my first match tomorrow?" I announce.

"We heard." Nicole says.

"You nervous?" Brie asks me.

"Yes and no, but nerves are good, and I'll have Nattie out there with me." I add.

"She's a great person to have around Nattie was one of our first matches." Nicole says.

"I remember you're debuts, the twin magic was so good, then over the time, refs would get so angry with you, it was hilarious it was great to give the crowd a laugh even if fans don't like it, but you two are the only ones that can do it, so kudos to you two." I tell them.

They laugh "Well it helps to add some humour time to time, as for the haters, we love being hated, I mean if they really can't stand it don't watch." Nicole says pouring me a glass.

"So right there, but you know you're doing something right if you're getting any attention at all." I add.

"True." Brie finishes.

"So Serena, when is your birthday?" April asks.

"It was in March, I turned 24." I answer.

"What did you do?" Celeste asks.

"Just a night out in Tampa with some of my girlfriends nothing too big." I answer.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Nicole asks.

"What's with all the 20 questions? No I don't have a boyfriend; I have had some trouble in the past with relationships and guys, so I try to focus on myself. But my last relationship was a year ago lasted about 6 months." I tell them.

"Well you can tell us if you need to" Nattie says.

"Maybe another time" I respond.

"So tell us about your childhood you briefly told us?" Nikki's suggests.

I shiver "I don't really like talking about it but my dad died when I was 14." I tell them and they caress my arm in comfort and I give them all smiles. "When my dad passed away it all went downhill from then. My mother turned to alcohol and drugs. She expected me to do everything for her, then I left and moved out at 16 moved in with a friend and when I had enough money saved up I moved to Tampa and trained even harder." I tell the divas.

"You must have seen and done some hard stuff?" Victoria asks.

"I did and I'm not proud of some of the stuff I did, but I've moved forward and I am better than ever now." I admit.

"Where's your mom now?" Brie asks.

"Well, when I left home, I called in from time to time but whenever I did she was drunk so I stopped calling her." I tell them as I take a sip of my drink. "Around three years ago I stopped talking to her. But I thought maybe it would be okay to just hear her voice so I decided to just rip the bandaid off and call her. I told her I made it, she seemed better but I won't know until I see it in person." I say.

"Where does she live?" April asks.

"Miami so not too far away from Tampa and she says she's been sober for 20 months." I respond.

"Good for her." Brie says.

I smile. "Anyway enough about me, what about you girls." I say changing the subject.

* * *

After several hours of drinks Nicole, Victoria and I hit the dance floor. "I haven't had a night out like this in ages." I confess to the girls.

"What do JoJo and Eva do?" Nicole asks.

"Well JoJo is only 19 so she can't really do anything, as for Eva, apparently she doesn't drink." I inform them.

"And you drink?" Nicole smirks.

"I like to have a few drinks yes." I confess.

They laugh "Good to know. Brie has a mode." Nicole says.

"What kind of mode?" I ask curiously.

"Brie mode." She answers.

"And what is Brie mode?" I ask curiously.

"Beyond drunk and she becomes so much more fun." Nikki jokes. "Brian doesn't like it much." Nicole adds.

"Well I will definitely have to see that then." I say loudly.

"Well you're coming to Nattie's bachelorette weekend in Vegas right?" Nicole asks.

"I am and I can't wait never been to Vegas so it should be fun." I shout over the music as we make our way back over to the table.

I feel the effects of the drinks. "More drinks?" I suggest to all the ladies.

"I like you." April shouts.

"Thank you, I like to have fun once in a while, let my hair down a little." I confess.

"Good, because being on the road all the time gets tiring and we need more party animals." Nicole says.

"Glad to be one." I joke as Nicole and April follow me to the bar.

* * *

I walk over to the bar but bump into a large chest. "I'm sorry." I say loudly.

"Ah, no worries." Says a familiar voice.

I look up its Randy. "Oh hi." I say to him casually.

"Saw you out there tonight." He tells me.

"So?" I question.

"You got some attitude and fire." He responds.

"That I do so don't get on my bad side." I joke.

"Have a good night." He says and passes me.

"What was that?" Nicole asks confused and a little angry.

"What was what?" I ask innocently.

"That with Randy, you two were flirting with each other." Nicole continues.

I laugh out loud "That was not flirting far from it from my end." I tell them.

"Well just be careful ok, he's a player." Nicole warns me.

I look to her shocked. "Really? Didn't he just get divorced?" I ask.

"Why do you think the marriage failed?" she questions.

I frown. "Thank you for the warning but I'm a big girl and besides it's not like I like him." I tell her.

"Well from the looks of it you two were flirting." April chimes in.

"Trust me you would know when i'm flirting and that wasn't it." I repeat.

"Just be careful." She advices.

"I will." I respond and turn back to the bar not before seeing there worried glances between another.

* * *

After our night out, we make our way to the bus with our luggage already on and head for the next venue which is Mainevent and Smackdown tapings.

I see familiar faces on the bus including the three Shield members and I notice the boys are deep in conversation and can't help but peak at Colby who is in a white v neck t shirt with jeans. He looks good. I feel those butterflies again.

"Hey, who's got you all flustered?" a voice asks me.

I turn to see Celeste sitting next to me. "No one." I lie.

She looks to the direction I'm looking in. "One of those three huh?" she asks teasingly.

"I have no idea what your talking about." I tell her.

"Sure you don't. Just for the record, two are taken and one is close to being in a relationship." She tells me.

I look to her. "Who?" I ask a little hurt.

She smirks, "Well Joe, is married and has a daughter." She tells me.

I smile at the thought of Joe with his daughter "Cute." I whisper.

"Colby, has been with his girlfriend for two years but they've been fighting a lot lately." Celeste continues.

"Is she pretty?" I ask aloud.

"So it is Colby." Celeste guesses.

I shake my head and don't look at her. "No I'm just curious and I won't do that to someone." I tell her sternly.

She nods "I know, but yes she's pretty but she's not a fan of this company, she doesn't like Colby away for long periods of time, around us, around fan girls." She continues.

"Well I'm sure he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. What about Jon?" I ask.

"He's a bit of a wild one, but I've seen him hanging with Renee Paquette." Celeste answers.

"That's kind of cute, Renee's lovely, she was one of the first I met tonight, she's hilarious to." I respond.

"She is." Celeste agrees.

I turn my head to face the boys and see Colby looking at me, his eyes meet mine and I'm swarning with butterflies and a bit of jealousy that he's taken. He briefly shows a glimpse of a smirk and I turn my head and continue chatting with Celeste until we arrive at the hotel.

* * *

The next morning I am woken by someone jumping on me "Time to get up." The mean person says.

I slowly open my eyes and see April on top of me. "Oh no five more minutes." I say pulling the pillow over my face.

April rips it away. "Sorry, car is picking us up in half an hour, be quick." She orders and I let out a sigh and sit up and feel my head and slowly make my way for the shower.

About half an hour later, I am dressed nicely in leggings, ankle boots, a pink blouse and my hair pulled into a neat bun and my sunnies covering my eyes. "Ready?" I ask grabbing my luggage.

"We are staying here tonight so leave your suitcase, just bring you're wrestling stuff and a carry on." Celeste tells me.

"Thanks for the tip." I say dumping my big suitcase and we leave.

* * *

We meet the others in the lobby and make our way for the bus. "Ready for today?" Zivile asks me.

"Yes." I say hesitantly.

"Don't worry I'll go easy." She jokes.

I chuckle "Don't hold back on me now." I joke back and we all laugh.

* * *

Arriving at the arena we pile into our dressing room and get the card for tonight.

I begin to unpack my things and make my way for rehearsal and practice and during that time I meat with the tech team about my music that has been made specifically for me.

After rehearsals we head for hair and make-up. I notice Amy setting her stuff up. "Hey girl." She greets me as I take a seat.

"Hi." I respond.

"Excited?" she asks me.

"Yes." I answer and sip my coffee as she puts my hair in curlers.

Once they are all in she works on my make-up and I go and get my clothes on.

* * *

Today I am wearing similar gear from last night but it's blue. I get Sandra to tape me in and I am ready to go.

Once i'm ready I head back to the locker room for a last minute talk.

I get Nattie and we make our way for the gorilla position. "Kick some ass." April says as I walk by ready to walk out.

"I will." I respond and blow all the divas a kiss before I hear my music start to play.

"Just take a breath then walk out." Nattie suggests and I do just that.

_My music 'American Girl' by Bonnie McKee comes on and the crowd erupts as I walk out with Natalya. _

_"This contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first being accompanied by Natalya making her in ring debut from Seattle, Sarah." Lillian announces as I walk out and a huge applause comes up._

_Natalya and I make their way down the ramp and enter the ring, as I go through the ropes and whip my hair and give the crowd a smile. _

_"So Miz, this is Sarah's debut match." Josh says._

_"Yes, I heard, she debuted last night with Natalya on raw, and had a conflict with Aksana, let's see what happened." Miz says as the titatron reveals what happened._

_My music cuts off after the preview and Aksana's slow music comes on. "And her opponent from Lithuania Aksana." Lillian announces and leaves the ring. _

_The referee rings for the bell and I circle Aksana. _

_Aksana makes the first move as we lock up and she pushes me into the corner. __She gets counted for four but is told to back away, that's when I make my first move kicking h__er in the stomach making her hunch over._

_I then punch her making her stumble to the other corner. __I put my foot to her throat and get counted for four and kick her again. __Aksana recovers quickly and goes to knock my down but I duck and reverse it into a drop kick._

_"Nice drop kick by Sarah." Miz compliments._

_"She's good." Josh adds._

_"Come on Sarah." Natalya says and I use her cheer as determination._

_I place Aksana in a head lock and keep her down, but she fights back and elbows me in the face making me release her giving her the chance to deliver a drop kick where she covers me. __"1, 2." The ref counts but I kick out._

_"And a kick out by Sarah." Miz says._

_Natalya then bangs on the apron "Come on Sarah." And gets a beat going, which I use as momentum to escape the headlock Aksana has me in. _

_She releases and runs the rope I wait patiently and she misses the closeline as I move out of the way and do a quick spinning heel kick to her head. "Oh!" the crowd echos. __I quickly cover her "1, 2" but she kicks out._

_I pull Aksana up and throw her into a corner and run at her and close line her in the corner. __I do it a second time and it gives me the perfect opportunity for my finisher. _

_Aksana stumbles towards me and I__ kick her in the stomach so she huddles over and __I put her head under my arm fling her up over my shoulder in the position for the kiss of death. _

_"And look at the strength of Sarah." Josh announces._

_"She calls this the kiss of death." Miz mentions__That's one of her finishers." Josh says._

_I quickly fling her face first into the mat and cover her. "1, 2 and 3." _

_I won. __I scream with excitement as the ref raises my hand and Natalya comes in the ring and raises my hand a second time as I stand on the middle ring and raise both hands in the air and appreciate the crowd. _

_I get out of the ring and walk up the ramp._

As soon as I get through the curtain I scream with excitement and Brie and Nicole hug me. "You were amazing." They shout in unison.

"Really?" I ask them.

"You were amazing." Nicole confirms.

"Thanks." I say with a huge smile.

Mark then comes over "Great match it looked like you enjoyed yourself." Mark comments

"I did." I answer with a smile.

"Well keep it up, you're doing really well." Mark finishes and walks off.

"How do you feel?" Nattie asks me.

"Like I was born to do this, and I can't wait for my next one." I answer.

"Come on let's go find the ladies." Nattie says with her arm in mine.

* * *

As soon as I am in the divas locker room I am bombarded with bodies and hugs and questions. "You were great." Victoria compliments.

"Thanks foxy." I thank her.

"You are a natural out there." Celeste comments.

"I can't wait for my next one." I confess.

"It's only upwards from here." April says and I get my things.

* * *

Leaving the venue that night we go back to the hotel and I run into Eva and JoJo. "Hey well done on your first match." JoJo says.

"Thanks girl, what you do today?" I ask them.

"Just hung out the with everyone." Eva answers.

"So your audition is next week, you prepared?" I ask her.

"Yes." She says flatly.

"Okay, Eva, chill. I'm heading to my room." I tell them.

"Who you travelling with?" JoJo asks.

"April and Celeste." I answer.

"Have a good night then." JoJo says running after Eva who didn't even bother saying goodbye.

I shake of the bitterness as that bitch isn't worth my time.

* * *

Once I am settled in my room and collapse on the bed.

I hear my phone buzz and it's an unknown number: _Great match tonight, you will definitely be a future divas champion one day. Randy. _

How the hell did he get my number? I quickly respond: _Thanks and how did you get my number? _

_It helps being friends with the COO. _Randy replies.

_Well that's not creepy or stalkerish at all. _I respond.

_You love it. _He replies.

_Not really but believe what you want. _I reply.

_Someone's a bit cocky. _He responds.

_No just stating the truth big guy. Anyway I'm buggered thanks for the praise. _I respond and place it on my night stand and head to the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

After my shower April and Celeste come back to the room. "How was your diner" I ask them.

"Very yummy." April responds.

"Well I am buggered, good night." I say to them going into one of the rooms.

"Night." I hear them say in unison.


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy the next Edited chapter. Please read and review.**

**Anna xx**

* * *

The next week flew by and it's the start of another week and we are travelling to Dallas, Texas.

My next match is against the Bella's in a tag match where I will be tagging with Nattie.

April, Celeste and myself arrive at the next hotel and we quickly unpack.

* * *

After settling into the hotel it's time to head to the arena so we make our way to the venue and prepare ourselves for the show.

We start with some basic training in the ring, working on moves with the girls. After some practice we get given our weekly schedule as well as the card for tonight.

* * *

After the meeting we head for the divas locker room and I see familiar faces. "Hi ladies." I say greeting the girls.

"Hey, Serena." Many reply in unison.

I put my stuff away and Brie and Nicole come over. "Hey girls."

"Hey, you ready for our match?" Nicole asks.

"I am in deed so let's let the best team win, fyi that's us." I joke.

"Keep dreaming." Brie teases.

"Hey my dreams have come true thus far." I respond smirking.

"Save some of that sass for the ring girl." Nicole comments and we laugh it off.

"Any plans for the week?" I ask the twins.

"We are actually doing a life swap, Brie and Brian are coming to stay with John and I to see where we live then we are going to Aberdeen where Brian (Daniel) grew up." Nicole informs me.

"Sounds like an interesting weekend." I reply.

"I'm a little worried about the bugs and stuff though." Nicole confesses.

"I here you, I am your total city girl with sun, anything with bugs and rain I keep my distance so growing up in Seattle sucked." I joke and they laugh.

Nattie comes into the locker room. "Morning ladies." she announces.

"Hey Nattie, you look great as always." I compliment.

"Thanks, ready to kick some Bella butt?" she jokes and the twins give her an evil eye.

"Born ready." I reply.

"So what is your ring gear tonight?" Nattie asks.

"I'm not sure, Sandra is making me more options, but I cannot wait to find out." I respond excitedly.

"Good, because your gear is hot, have you seen the men in the crowd drooling?" Nicole asks.

"I haven't really been paying attention but I guess I'm flattered." I respond as the girls laugh and we make our way to hair and make up to get ready.

* * *

At hair and make-up, Trinity and Ariane come over to me followed by JoJo. "Hey JoJo." I greet her.

"Hey did you hear that Eva is auditioning today?" JoJo asks me.

"I heard she was auditioning and I didn't know she could dance, that girl seems to be keeping lots of secrets." I respond.

"Well neither did I and then she told me she can't dance." JoJo announces.

"What?" I shriek. "Then why is she auditioning?" I ask louder.

"She wants to get noticed and is jealous of you right now, that's why she's been cold towards you." JoJo answers.

"This isn't good, I've warned her about making bad impressions, did the red dye get into her brain?" I ask. JoJo quietly laughs. "When is her audition?" I ask her.

"Like now." JoJo answers.

"This could get her fired." I exclaim loudly.

"I know that." JoJo agrees.

"Well I warned the girl it's on her." I tell JoJo as Ariane comes over.

"Hey ladies, do you want to see Eva's audition?" She asks us.

"I do." Nikki answers.

"Let's see how she gets out of this one." I respond and follow the girls.

* * *

We arrive just beside the stage near the stands and watch as Jane and Mark walk out.

Fandango's music starts to play and he comes out fandangoing. Eva then comes out dressed in a black and silver dress and she is doing a terrible job.

I see Jane and she doesn't look happy. I try not to laugh and cover my mouth. "Omg." Nattie says aloud.

"She can't dance." Nicole notices.

"No she can't." JoJo agrees.

"Why is she auditioning?" Trinity asks.

"She wanted to get noticed and got jealous of me." I answer raising my voice a little.

"Well this is the wrong way to get noticed, Jane is pissed." Ariane comments.

"This is not good." Nattie agrees.

"I warned the girl not to do anything stupid but she's on her own now." I tell the girls.

"I guess she is just used to being in the spotlight." Nikki assumes.

I shrug "It's not our problem she can get herself out of this one." I finish and we head off to get ready.

* * *

After the joke of an audition Eva put on we make our way backstage and head back to hair and make-up. Amy does an amazing job and I go to get my gear once she is finished.

I walk up to Sandra. "Hi Sandra." I greet her with a happy smile. "What amazing outfit do you have for me?" I ask eagerly rubbing my hands together.

"Here." she says handing me my outfit that she's just finished stitching with gems.

It's similar to my other but is green. "The green cool I love it." I say taking it and looking at it closely.

"Go on try it on." Sandra orders.

"What do you think?" I ask coming out of the change room minutes later.

"It's perfect." Sandra says smiling. "Let me tape you in, then you can go redo make up." Sandra finishes and I nod as she tapes me in tightly, making sure everything is secure.

* * *

After I am ready we wait about an hour before we are given the 15 minute heads up to head for the gorilla. "Bella Twins, Natalya and Sarah you're up in 15." A crew member announces to us as we are at catering.

We walk to the gorilla and I pump into Randy again. "Hey." he says.

"Hi." I respond.

"Good luck out there." He says and then winks and walks off.

"Flirt." I mumble under my breath.

The other girls seem to be smiling. Nattie who is shocked turns to me. "When have you and Randy started talking?" Nattie asks me

"We don't talk, I've met him twice and somehow he got my number from Hunter." I answer shrugging.

"How did he get your number?" she asks.

"From hunter. I think he purposely tries to bump into me." I respond.

"Well look out for him." Nattie advises me.

"I will, besides, I like someone else." I announce just as Jon and Colby walk by.

"Nattie, Serena." Jon greets us.

I look to Colby and I can feel my stomach flutter. Damit, stop it, he has a girlfriend. "Hey." Nattie answers.

"Hey boys." I respond casually.

"You girls on soon?" Colby asks particularly me.

"Sure are, tag team against the Bellas." I answer with a grin.

"Well then you better go and kill it out there." Colby responds.

"Don't I always?" I question.

Nattie sees this shocked "Good luck out there." he repeats and walks off not without sending me a smile.

"Hey, hey, what was that?" Nattie asks curiously.

"What was what?" I ask.

"That with Colby?" she asks.

"Nothing, he just wished us luck, nothing happened." I tell her.

"No when he came by you changed like your whole attitude, it was like you were flirting with eachother?" she shout whispers.

"Lower your voice." I scold her.

"So it is." She exalims.

"I wasn't flirting." I deny

"Sure you didn't." she scoffs.

"Just stop, Nattie, yes, he's cute, yes he's hot, but he has a girlfriend." I remind her.

She pulls me back to stop me from walking. "I know that, but I just don't want you to get hurt." She says.

"I won't because nothing is happening and it can't." I tell her.

"Alright. Now let's focus on our match." she suggests.

"Brilliant idea." I respond and we head towards the gorilla.

* * *

We arrive at the gorilla and are given the signal to head out. "Let the best team win." Brie says.

"Your looking at it." I joke.

"We'll see." Nicole replies before their music starts and they head out to a mixed reaction.

"Natalya you're up next then Sarah." A worker informs us.

Nattie walks out and she stops at the end of the ramp with a smile.

My music starts up and the crowd cheers and I walk out.

_I run out onto the ramp and the crowd roars louder. __"And what a reception." Cole announces._

_"And her partner from Seattle Washington, Sarah." Justin announces as I make my way down the ramp running and clapping hands on the way down. _

_I meet up with Natalya and we pump fists and make our way into the ring. __"This is Sarah's second match, she won her first match last week on Mainevent, let's take a look." King suggests as my match from Mainevent plays and I smile at the screen._

_"She's not just a beauty King she can fight too she has some killer moves" JBL says after viewing the match._

_I make my way for Natalya's corner and we come up with a game plan. __"You start." I tell Natalya and climb back through the ropes and stand on the outside._

_"To start off the match it will be Brie Bella and Natalya two former divas champions." Cole announces._

_The two grapple and it turns into a back and forth bout. _

_Suddenly, Brie gets the upper hand and manoeuvres Natalya in the corner where Nikki is. __Nikki gets tagged in and they trade positions. _

_Nikki then manhandles Natalya by kicking her in the stomach making Natalya hunch over giving Nikki the opportunity to put her into an arm lock. __"An arm lock by Nikki Bella." Cole announces._

_"Come on Natalya." I cheer and start a clap to get the crowd moving to give her some momentum. _

_With my help Natalya gets out of the hold but gets knocked down again. _

_Nikki runs the ropes but is about to close line her but Natalya ducks and runs the rope again and hits Nikki down to the mat, going for a cover. __"1, 2." But Nikki kicks out._

_They both get back up run the ropes but they both meet back in the middle colliding with each other which makes them both fall down hard onto the mat. __"That must of hurt, now is the time to tag someone in." JBL comments._

_I stretch my handout for Natalya keeping my other hand holding the rope. __"Come on Natalya." I egg her on as the crowd cheers her._

_Nikki tags Brie in first but Natalya tags me in seconds later. __I pounce into the ring with all my power and duck Brie's close line. __As she turns around I give her a drop kick, and follow it by two more._

_"And three big dropkicks by Sarah." King announces. __I then go for the cover. "1, 2." And Brie kicks out._

_"And a kick out by Brie." Cole announes._

_"She's good." JBL compliments._

_I focus on Brie getting up and grab her head and deliver a running bulldog and cover her again. "1, 2." The ref says but Brie kicks out. _

_"And another kick out by Brie," Cole adds._

_I then make my way for the top rope I wait for her to get up and deliver a missile drop kick off the rope and it contacts. __"What a missile drop kick." JBL compliments._

_I quickly cover Brie again but it's another kick out. "Come on." I scream in anger. _

_I get back up and wait for Brie to get up having the perfect opportunity for my back stabber and run and I hit it. __"And Sarah hits the back stabber." Cole shouts._

_"This match has to be over." Jerry shouts. _

_I cover Brie "1, 2 and" but Nikki breaks it up by attacking me._

_Natalya runs in making the save with a spinning close line. __I then pull Brie up into my kiss of death stance. __"This is called the kiss of death." Cole reminds everyone._

_I lift Brie up over my right shoulder and fling her face first into the mat. __"Ouch." King exclaims._

_"This has got to be over." Cole shouts._

_I cover Brie. "1, 2 and 3." __I jump up in excitement and am greeted by a hug from Natalya._

_"Here are your winners the team of Natalya and Sarah." Justin announces as the crowd applauses and cheers. _

_Natalya and I get up on each corner and point to the crowd and wave in appreciation for their support._

Walking backstage I am congratulated on my win by several Superstars. I then suddenly run into a face I never thought I'd see yet, Vince McMahon. "Serena right?" he asks me.

I respond shakily "Yes sir."

"You were great out there, you have a lot of talent and skill, and you are going to make our divas division just a whole lot better." Vince tells me.

"Omg thank, that means so much, thank you." I say shaking his hand as he is about to leave.

"Keep up the good work." he finishes and walks off leaving me in shock.

"Did that just happen?" I ask in shock.

"Yes, and get used to it." Brie says from behind me.

"Just wait until your fans learn more about you and from what we heard they like you already, did you hear your pop?" Nattie asks.

"I did but I didn't think they would cheer for me that quickly." I respond.

"Well it was amazing out there, great stuff girly." Nicole compliments.

"Thank you, it was fun, I feel a little bit of rivalry coming on." I say with a wide grin.

"You never know what happens here in WWE." Brie says smiling.

* * *

We walk into the divas change room and I am greeted by welldones. "Great match ladies." Ariane says.

"Thanks girl." I reply as do Nattie and the twins.

Ariane then says to me. "You've got some attitude out there, I love it." she says grinning.

"Why thank you." I say flipping my hair and they all laugh as we hear a knock at the door.

"Come in." We all say.

Jane then comes in. "Hey ladies." she greets.

"Great match out there ladies, everyone loved it." Jane says to us four.

Jane then faces me. "Serena, Stephanie wants to see you." Jane informs me.

"Right now?" I ask.

"Yes." Jane says and I stand up and follow her out. "Great job out there, you are really doing well." Jane says as we walk to Stephanie's office.

"Thank you Jane." I thank smiling. "I just have so much fun out there." I add.

* * *

We eventually reach Steph's office and Jane knocks at the door. "Come in." Steph's voice shouts.

Jane opens the door and I see Stephanie sitting on a lounge with paper work and on her phone. "Hi Jane, hi Serena, nice to see you again." she says as I shake her hand.

"Nice to see you too." I respond nervously.

"Please sit. You are probably wondering why I asked you here, so I'm just going to get right to the point." She begins as I sit down. "In a few weeks you will eventually begin to do some promo's and segments that will be a part of a storyline coming up. Which will be involving, the Shield, Randy Orton and some other superstars and yourself." Stephanie informs me.

"Wow. That sounds amazing." I say excitedly.

"I'm glad you are happy. We usually don't use new divas in their first few months but we feel that you are perfect for this storyline." Stephanie explains.

"I'm honoured that you have selected me to do this." I tell her.

"I love the passion and attitude keep that up." She advices.

I smile. "So when will this be starting?" I ask curiously.

"Soon we will have a meeting with everyone involved and give you all the details of what the storyline will involve." Stephanie finishes.

"Well I accept and I won't let you down." I say to her excitedly.

"Well great, that's all I needed to tell you for now, but it was great speaking to you again, and great match tonight Serena, you will make a great Diva's champion one day." Stephanie says.

I smile widely "thank you that means so much." I respond standing up shaking her hand.

* * *

Walking back into the locker room it's only the Total Diva's cast inside doing some more filming. "Hey girl." Trinity greets as I enter.

"Hey." I reply with a huge grin.

"What did Stephanie want to talk to you about?" Nattie asks.

"She told me that they want me for a storyline in soon involving The Shield and Randy Orton." I say to the others.

"Wow, that's huge news." Nicole says hugging me.

"Thanks, I'm still a little shocked but I am so happy right now." I respond grinning.

"This will be a huge boost for you, you are going to kill it, we've done some stuff with the guys before and it's different you'll enjoy it." Nicole says.

"I hope so." I respond.

"It will be, the crowds are more involved, more tv time, lots more action, you'll love it." Brie adds as Eva and JoJo walk inside the locker room.

"Hey." JoJo greets me.

"Hi." I greet her.

"Great match." She compliments.

"Thanks." I respond with a smile.

"How'd it go with Stephanie?" I ask Eva.

"I got very lucky." She answers. "I just can't do it again." She adds.

"I'd hope not, this is my dream job and I wouldn't want to do anything to ruin that, so maybe next time just wait until it's your time, you'll get there Eva, you don't have to lie and sneak around to get noticed." I tell her. She nods but doesn't reply. "Well I better jet see you later." I respond.

* * *

Arriving at the hotel I decide to head to the bar to let off a little steam. I take a seat at the bar and order a strawberry mojito. The bartender makes it and places it in front me and I eagerly sip it down.

"You know the rate you're going at downing that drink people might think you have a drinking problem." says a familiar voice next to me.

I roll my eyes. "Really, well maybe I like to have a drink now and then." I respond.

He smirks and takes a seat next to me. "Good match tonight." he compliments.

"Thank you." I respond sipping my drink.

"So I hear we are going to be working together." Randy announces.

"I was told today and I have no idea why they would choose me so soon, but I will never turn down this type of opportunity." I respond.

"Good to hear, because I was the one that put your name out there." He announces.

I swallow my last bit of drink. "You what?" I ask shocked.

"I was the one that suggested to use you." He repeats.

"Why?" I ask shocked.

"Because your talented and I think you can make it work." He answers.

"How would you know that, I've been here a couple weeks, maybe I would be an epic fail, I just don't get how you would know that." I respond.

"Well, I see it in you. I've heard about you, seen some of the matches you've done, you have what it takes." He answers.

"You could have used someone else with more experience." I argue.

"I know, but maybe I wanted to see you succeed quicker." He responds.

"Well I don't want people to think i haven't earned my way here. That's not me, I want to earn the respect from others before I am given chances." I tell him.

"I still think that if I didn't suggest your name they still would have asked you. Don't take this as a easy way to get notice, use this as a source to get started." He advices.

I sigh "Maybe you're right, maybe I am so used to working for everything, and just being handed this opportunity it's hard to take in." I confess.

"You'll be fine." He reassures me. I finish my drink and place it back down. "Another one?" he asks.

"Sorry, not tonight, have to get back to my room." I tell him.

"Well I can walk you?" he suggests.

"I'll be ok." I dismiss his offer standing up. "And Randy next time please don't suggest me, I want to urn my way here, I appreciate you thinking of me for this storyline, but maybe next time ask me." I comprimise.

"Yes mam." He salutes and I laugh.

"See you round." I finish leaving him to his business.

* * *

I arrive back in my hotel room when I enter I hear a quiet voice call out my name. "Serena? Is that you?" April asks.

"Yeah it is." I say taking off my shoes.

"Where were you?" Celeste asks.

"Just at the bar, I needed a drink." I tell them.

"I heard you met with Stephanie." April responds.

"I did I'm going to be in a storyline with The Shield and Randy." I inform them.

"That's great news this will be great for your career." Celeste responds.

"Were you with anyone at the bar?" April asks.

"I was alone then Randy appeared again." I tell them.

"He seems to be popping up around you all the time." Celeste mentions.

"I know it's weird and he was the one that put my name out there for the story line." I announce.

"No way." April responds.

I nod "I was shocked as tp why he would you do that, I've hardly been here and now all of a sudden I'm getting this huge opportunity. how would he know I'm good enough." I confess to them.

"Well you should do it, you'd be stupid if you didn't." April responds.

"Oh I'm doing it I'm just shocked still." I repeat.

"Don't fret and you never know maybe something good will come out of it." Celeste comments.

"Maybe, at least I'll get to work with Joe, Jon and Colby and whoever else, it will be very fun." I respond.

"Colby ey?" Celeste teases.

"Oh stop it." I scold her.

"Alright, alright, but I don't blame you." Celeste continues.

"Would you stop it please?" I beg.

"Fine." She wines and I get out a towel for a shower.

"I'm showering, I'll be out soon." I tell them.

* * *

**April POV**

"How long has Randy been appearing around Serena?" I ask Celeste.

"From what the other ladies have mention, since Mania, but every time, she's just walked away or shrugged, she doesn't really care for him, and we've all warned her." Celeste responds.

I nod "So she likes Colby?" I ask.

She nods "She hasn't actually said it but her whole face lights up when he is near her, it's rather cute." She responds.

"I like her she's different." I respond.

"She's fresh blood, she's young, she will do a lot here and it will be great for us." Celeste adds.

"Yeah, I've heard about some of the stuff she's done, we might have to step up our game." I respond.

"That's what this company is about changes, and she's apart of that." She continues.

"I'm glad she's here, she's seems to have a strong head and loves this like us." I add. "She does and I can tell she's been hurt in life and she keeps it in, we just need to look out for her" I suggest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy the next edited chapter.**

**Anna xx**

* * *

After my morning routine, April, Celeste and myself make our way for Celeste's car and we hit the road. "So how do you like WWE So far?" Celeste asks from the driver seat.

"I love it, I feel like I fit in here and feel welcomed for once." I answer.

"Good on you and the other divas respect you, you may be a newbie but you are definitely a pro and deserve whatever you get in this company at whatever time." April says.

I smile "Thanks and it's been fun rooming with you two."

"Likewise." Celeste agrees and speeds up.

* * *

Two hours into the drive we stop for breakfast at a diner. "This is cute." I compliment.

"Yes it is but we don't have long so eat quick." April orders Celeste and me.

"Yes mam." Celeste jokes as we sit at a booth.

A waiter comes by and takes our orders after a few minutes. I order the waffles with iced tea. "Where does all that go?" April asks me.

"Oh trust me it goes straight to the thighs." I respond and they laugh.

"Yeah right you're so skinny." April compliments.

"Not compared to you. But I do love my body." I add and they laugh again.

"Modest much." Celeste comments.

I shrug. "I worked hard for this body alright and if you like what you got, own it right?" I respond as they nod in agreement.

* * *

Back in the car after breakfast April is now driving. "So you excited about your storyline?" April asks.

"Yeah, so excited, now sleeping on it, it will be a great opportunity." I inform the girls.

"You will do great." Celeste comments.

"So how is the Total Divas filming going?" April asks.

"I was hesitant to sign on for the show at first but then when I thought about it, it would be cool." I answer.

"Was it hard?" Celeste asks.

"It was weird having a camera in your face all the time but I'm getting used to it now, sometimes I even forget and I might do something that I might not want on the show, but so far I think I've done okay, won't know until it premiers." I respond.

"What days do you film?" Celeste asks.

"Whenever a producer informs me that the camera crew will be around, like tomorrow i'm filming some stuff it always changes." I answer.

"So any dirty secrets going to come out?" April jokes.

"Nope." I answer and we continue driving.

* * *

After our long car we arrive in Cinncinati and check into the hotel. Once settled inside our room we relax. "So what is your schedule like?" I ask the girls.

"Um, we don't have Mainevent but Wednesday we tape for Smackdown. Want to hit the mall tomorrow?" April asks.

My head pops up at the word mall and they both laugh. "Shopping, hell yeah." I say and start to unpack my things. "I have a question. Does this traveling all the time get boring?" I ask them.

"At first you love it but after a while you get over it, but that's the good thing about having a lot of divas on the roster you get time off." April answers.

"Also if you don't have anything to do that week after raw, you get to go home and cool off for a couple days." Celeste adds.

"Good to know, as much as I love this I can't wait to go home and just relax a little." I say.

"I agree with you there." Celeste says.

"When do you get to go home?" April asks.

"Next week, Raw is in Tampa so I am excited about that and we will be filming a lot next week for total divas too." I inform the girls.

"Get some rest and we will go for dinner after." Celeste says and I collapse on my bed and shut my eyes.

* * *

At dinner we sit down at a restaurant that is a block away from our hotel. Some people notice us as we sit down. "You will get used to this." Celeste whispers to me.

"I hope so. How do you cope with it?" I ask them.

"You just do." April answers. "So I hear you're going to Vegas for Nattie's bachelorette weekend?" April asks me.

"Yeah I am, you going?" I ask.

"No we can't we have to work, we are having a feud coming up." Celeste answers.

"I can't wait to see that." I respond as they both smile.

"But Nicole, Brie and the Funks are lovely so you will have a blast." April adds.

"Glad to know, so have you seen Brie mode?" I ask them.

They laugh "no but from stories that we've heard she's hilarious." Celeste answers.

"I will have to wait for Vegas then won't I." I respond.

I then get a message from Nicole: _Hey girl, on Thursday we are catching up with everyone for brunch in Tampa, please come, Nikki._

I reply: _Will be there just tell me where and what time._

"Who was that?" April asks me as I put my phone away.

"Just Nicole, having brunch on Thursday, I fly home Wednesday after Smackdown." I answer.

"Excited to sleep in your own bed?" Celeste asks.

"That and to do some laundry." I joke as we eat our dinner and hurry off back to the hotel.

* * *

"So where in Tampa do you live?" April asks.

"On the beach." I answer.

"Do you live by yourself?" Celeste asks as we walk.

"Yes." I answer.

"Do you get lonely?" April asks.

"Sometimes, but I have some really great friends who are over majority of the time when I'm home. But now that I'm working I won't be home as much so it doesn't really bother me. But the odd night in is nice though, no distractions, or anyone annoying you." I answer.

"What was it like, leaving home at 16?" Celeste asks me.

"It was hard, but I moved into a friends place and got a job, and then went on from there." I answer softly.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to." April says.

"It's okay. I did some stuff when I first left home which I am not proud of but I look at myself now and think if I didn't do that I wouldn't be where I am today." I explain.

"You are very brave." Celeste comments.

"Thanks." I respond as we enter our room.

"We will be able to go shopping in the morning before we have to go into work." Celeste informs us.

"Sounds like a plan." I respond and get into my sweats.

* * *

The next day we venture off to the mall in the morning. "Ooh, let's go in there, I love this store." I say recognising one of the shops.

"There's some cute stuff in here." April comments.

"Dah." I joke and have a look around the racks grabbing things that look cute.

"We don't have much time so shop quickly." Celeste says.

"Ok." I say looking further into the racks.

* * *

After a couple hours of shopping we head off to Smackdown. "Hey ladies." I say greeting JoJo and Eva backstage.

"Hey." They both say.

"How was your drive here?" I ask them.

"Long." JoJo answers.

"Same. Who's having a match today?" I ask them.

"Not sure." Eva responds. "I've got to go, I'll be back." Eva says going off.

* * *

After a while we get settled backstage JoJo, Eva and I are watching the screens of a tag match between Kaitlyn and Layla verse AJ and Alicia.

"Wow that was a good spear." I compliment as I watch Kaitlyn spear AJ.

"Looked like it hurt." JoJo says agreeing.

"Wouldn't want to get hit by that." I joke and JoJo laughs.

"You excited to go home?" Eva asks me.

"Yeah, I can't wait to get some clean clothes." I answer.

"Same." Eva responds.

* * *

After finishing filming we all go back to the hotel and Celeste drops me off at the airport. "I'll see you on Monday." I tell her.

"See you, have a nice week." She says waving.

As I walk through the terminal I see people looking at me and pointing. As I am waiting at the back drop a little girl comes up to me. "Excuse me." She says.

I look down and see a beautiful little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Hi sweetie." I say crouching down.

"Can I get an autograph?" she asks.

I smile. "Sure thing what's your name?" I ask her.

"Tiffany." She responds excitedly.

"Well Tiffany it's lovely to meet you." I tell her writing on a poster she has of me.

"I love you, you're so pretty and a really good wrestler." She continues.

"Thank you." I say finishing my signature. "There you go Tiffany." I say and she looks at her poster and has a huge smile and runs off to her mom.

I stand up and move further down the line and then think to myself, she knows me, she actually knew me, that was my first autograph and people are actually recognising me, it's finally gotten real.

I quickly tweet: J_ust got asked for my first autograph, it's starting to feel real now #onlythebegining. _

I finally board the plane and take my seat. We eventually take off and are in the air.

* * *

When I land 2 hours later it's late. I quickly turn my phone on to see people have favourited my tweet and retweeted.

I have a few responses from; Nicole and Brie: _SarahWWE you deserve it girl_.

Another is from Nattie: _SarahWWE it's a great feeling, and you will have many more._

I quickly respond: _NicoleandBrie and NatbyNature thanks lovelies it was a nice feeling. See you at brunch tomorrow with NaomieWWE, CameronWWE can't wait for the details of your week. xx_

I signal for a cab outside and get driven home.

As I unlock my door of my apartment I flick on the lights. I smile and make my way inside.

I open up the doors to the terrace and get some air inside. I place my luggage in my room and crash on the couch.

* * *

Waking up the next day at 9 I quickly have a shower and get ready for brunch.

I am wearing denim jeans, black ankle boots and a cream top. My hair is pinned into a bun and my make-up is light. I look at myself quickly one last time, grab my car keys and wallet and head on out.

When I arrive at the café I see Nattie sitting down. "Hey." I say waving.

"Hello. How was your flight?" she asks hugging me.

"Great, I basically went to bed straight away when I got home." I say sitting down. "You look pretty." I add admiring her outfit.

"Thank you as do you." She responds.

A few minutes later JoJo and Eva come over to our table. "Hey girls." Nattie says greeting them.

"Hey. You ladies look great." Eva compliments us.

"Thank you." We both say.

"Looks like you have been to the gym." Nattie comments on their attire.

"Yeah we did." JoJo laughs and sits next to me.

The next to arrive is Ariane and Trinity. "Morning ladies." Trinity says coming over to my side.

"Hello, I love those shoes Ari." I say.

"Thanks girl there new." She responds as finally Nicole and Brie arrive.

"The fun ones are here." Nicole jokes as she comes to the table.

"How's everyone's week been?" Brie asks.

"Good, slow. How were your days off?" I ask them.

"Fun, we won in wood chopping." Nicole announces.

"Nice." I respond. "So everyone, I was thinking on Saturday I was going to have some friends over, I want you all to come." I ask them.

"Sounds like fun." Nicole comments.

"Trust me it will be, my parties are always fun." I brag.

"We will be the judge of that." Ariane chimes in.

"So are you all going to come?" I ask the table.

"Why not. What time?" Brie asks.

"Like 8ish, you can bring your other half too if you want." I add. After brunch we say our goodbyes and head our separate ways.

* * *

The next day is Friday, so I begin to plan for my party. I invite my Tampa friends then work girls. After inviting everyone I head to the supermarket to get party supplies.

After unpacking the groceries I get a message from Jane: _Hi Serena, hope you are having a good week, just telling you, you have a match on Monday night, with Trinity._

I quickly reply: _thanks for letting me know, I will see you Monday._

For the remainder of the day I relax at home watching TV.

I get RSVP's from friends saying they are coming as well as the remaining divas who are coming. Looks like tomorrow is going to be a good night.

* * *

I wake up the next day and put on my workout clothes and head to the gym.

I make my way for the studio where I will be attending a body pump class. I see familiar faces and make my way inside.

After body pump I cool down and stretch and by the time I am finished at the gym its 11:30 and I quickly pick up last minute things for tonight's gathering.

* * *

At 5 I start preparing the food. My friend Elizabeth comes over and helps me. "Hey Ellie." I say greeting her.

"Hey hun, I've missed you, how is life in WWE?" she asks.

"Amazing." I answer.

"You are missed around here though." Ellie admits.

"I miss you guys too, but we have a show on Monday, so you are coming." I tell her commandingly.

"I will be there with the girls. So how is life on the road?" she asks.

"I'm tired a lot, but I wanted to do this so got to suck it up right?" I tell her.

"Yeah, and you've worked so hard, you've earned it. And it looks like someone is getting more famous too, you have so many more twitter and Instagram followers now." She jokes.

"I know, but I'm glad people are noticing me now." I respond.

"Well I can't wait to meet everyone, are they nice?" she asks me.

"Yeah, I was worried at first but I showed them who I was and they respected me and now look where I am, I have won every one of my matches so far." I explain.

"You wrestling Monday?" she asks.

"Yeah I am and it's one of the girls that are coming too. Now come on help me get ready." I order.

* * *

At 7:30 the first fleet of friends arrive, they are my first friends I met when I moved out here. "Hey Serena." My friend Lisa greets me.

"Hey hun." I say hugging her.

"How's WWE?" she asks.

"Love it. Now come in you know where everything is." I order.

"Hey girl." Says my best friend Anna.

Anna was my first friend I met when i moved here and we clicked right off the bat. We look the same as well as have the same personality. "Hey you." I say and give her a big hug. "How's travelling the world?" I ask her.

"Insane." She replies. "How's work?" she asks.

"Love it, I'll tell you later." I say with a grin.

"You better." She says going further inside.

"Angela." I say hugging the last girl at the door.

"How have you been?" she asks me.

"Very good come in." I say and shut the door.

"So Serena, tell us everything about WWE." Anna asks eagerly.

"How about we make a toast first." I suggest grabbing a bottle of Champaign.

"I like the sound of that." Ellie jokes.

I pop the cork and pour some glasses. "To being home and having amazing friends." I cheers raising my glass and we all clink.

"Alright tell us how WWE is." Anna orders.

"So WWE is amazing. At first I was insanely nervous and I didn't know how I was going to be treated, but from day one I told people and showed them that I am here to do well but in my own time, and they all respected me." I begin to tell them. "Wrestlemania week was insane seeing it all behind the scenes was a dream come true. When I showed people how good I actually was they respected me even more and I even got compliments by Stephanie Mcmahon and Triple H." I add.

"Wow." Anna says excitedly who is a huge WWE fan.

"I just found out I have a story line coming up soon too." I add.

"That's great hun." Ellie congratulates.

"So you are all coming on Monday night, I will give you VIP passes and show you around backstage." I inform them.

"Omg, you're the best." Anna says overwhelmed.

"Anna, I know you are a fan, you have to act professionally this is my job now." I tell her.

"I will be on my best behaviour." Anna says zipping her lips.

"Good luck with that." Angela jokes.

"Just someone keep a leash on her and she will be fine." I joke to and get a dirty look from Anna. "Love you." I mouth and she flips me off.

"So what time are your work mates coming?" Ellie asks.

"Shortly." I answer and we continue our conversation.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 is here!**

* * *

About a half hour later I hear the buzzer go off. The first to arrive was Ariane, Trinity and Jon (Jimmy USO) her fiancé.

"Hi." I say smiling to them all. "Come on in." I say opening the door wider.

"Your right on the beach this is so cool." Ariane comments stepping inside.

"Thank you, I love it here. So there are drinks on the counter and outside, BBQ is pre-heating, food is everywhere, please make yourselves comfortable." I inform them as I close the door and they follow me further down the hall.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet some of my work mates this is Ariane, Trinity and her fiancé Jon." I introduce everyone to the group of girls on the lounge.

Anna immediately hops up. "Hi, I'm Anna." She says shaking their hands.

"Anna." I scold her.

"It's fine, I'm Trinity." She says shaking Anna's hand laughing.

"The black haired girl is Ellie." I say pointing and they shake hands. "Anna you just met, we are basically the same." I inform them."Lisa, is the other blonde, and Angela the brunette." I finish introducing everyone.

They all make their way around and talk to everyone. "You have a great place." Trinity compliments.

"Thank you, I love it here." I reply.

"How long have you lived here for?" Jon asks.

"Um, nearly two years my lease is almost up too." I answer. "Are you guys hungry?" I ask the three of them.

"Starving." They all answer at the same time.

"Well there are some snacks to eat before I cook the sausages." I tell them. "Please, sit down and have a drink and please enjoy your selves." I finish ducking into the kitchen.

* * *

About 15 minutes later the buzzer rings again. I open the front door to find Nicole, Brie and Brian (Daniel Brian). "Hey guys." I say hugging them.

"Hey, we brought you some wine." Nicole says handing me it.

"Oh, thank you. Come in." I say shutting the door.

"You have a beautiful place." Brian compliments.

"Thank you, please make yourself comfortable Trinity, Jon and Ariane are here already." I inform them.

"Cool." They respond admiring the place more.

They come into the lounge where my girlfriends are and introduce themselves then make their way out to the balcony. "Would anyone like a drink?" I ask the people on the balcony.

"Yes please." Nicole says grinning.

"Come on." I say and she follows me back inside. "Should we open your wine you got me?" I ask.

She nods enthusiastically. "Your place is so nice, and elegant." Nicole compliments again.

"Right now, it probably isn't but thank you." I say pouring the wine into two glasses.

"Cheers." She says and we clink glasses. "So who are your friends." Nicole asks.

"Girls." I say yelling into the lounge. "This is Nicole, Nicole these are my girlfriends, Anna, Ellie, Angela and Lisa." I inform her pointing to the girls.

"Nice to meet you. I am a huge fan." Anna says excitedly.

"Well thank you." Nicole says and begins to have a conversation with the girls.

* * *

Another half hour later everyone else comes, Nattie came after Nicole and Brie, without TJ then finally JoJo and Eva arrive last.

Everyone is talking and getting along rather well, and surprisingly, Anna is doing very well, she deserves an award because it's hard for her to be quiet.

I am out on the balcony cooking the meet. "How long have you lived here?" Brie asks me.

"Almost two years." I answer.

"Well you are so lucky" she says

"Thanks I love it here, I had to work hard to afford this place and now I can." I inform them.

"So Serena did you hear that we have a match on Monday?" Trinity asks.

"I got the message from Jane, you ready to lose." I joke.

"Someone is cocky." She jokes.

"Don't you know me by now." I tease and we all crack up. "Okay, sausages are ready." I announce to everyone in the apartment and bring them inside.

We all grab a plate and pile it up with food and make our way to the lounge and table inside and out. "Does everyone have a drink, alcoholic or non-alcoholic?" I ask the group. They all nod in unison. "I just wanted to thank everyone for coming, I hope you have a good night and eat up." I say raising my glass and we all sit down to eat.

After dinner we all relax and talk, the first to leave is Ellie and Angela as they have work early in the morning. Lisa followed shortly after that. Ariane left next as well as Eva and JoJo, leaving Brie, Brian, Nicole, Anna and Trinity and Jon.

* * *

After a while of talking everyone else left but Anna as she was staying over. "It was great meeting you all." Anna says as they leave.

"You too, see you Monday." Trinity says to me.

"I'll talk to you soon and thanks for coming again." I say leading them out.

When everyone has left I sit down on the couch. "I have never seen you this happy." Anna comments.

"I'm living my dream job and I am in a great place right now." I tell her.

"I know and I'm proud of you." Anna says.

"Thank you, we should go to bed, I have a feeling I am going to be hungover in the morning." And we go into my room and sleep.

* * *

The next morning I wake up to find Anna in the kitchen. "I made eggs." She announces.

"Thank you, how you feeling?" I ask her.

"Not too bad." She responds. "I'm excited about seeing you wrestle on Monday." She admits.

"Well I just better win now shouldn't I?" I joke which she laughs at.

"So everyone seems lovely at work." Anna says.

"Yeah they are very welcoming especially Nattie and the twins, they were kind of my first friends." I explain.

"Good. Anyway I got to jet, I will call you Monday morning to come get the tickets." She informs me.

"Okay, come by at like 8 please." I say and she walks herself out.

For the rest of the Saturday I stayed in the apartment cleaning and doing laundry.

* * *

Monday came quick enough and I quickly passed over the tickets to Anna.

I head to the gym and I meet up with Nattie. "Morning." I say to her.

"How was the rest of your weekend?" she asks me.

"It was good, did a lot of laundry." I tell her and she laughs.

"How's TJ (Tyson Kidd)?" I ask.

"Still on the couch." Nattie says.

"How's his knee injury?" I ask.

"Better but it's like ever since his injury we have no sex life." She says.

"Well you know what I think we should do, grab Nicole and go to a lingerie store and get you something sexy." I say.

"I don't know." She says concerned.

"Come on, just go try some stuff on then if you find something, buy it. I might even get something." I add.

"You don't have a guy to flaunt anything for." She remarks.

"I know, but I can still spoil myself with sexy underwear can't I." I respond and she laughs.

"Spot me?" she asks.

"Sure." I reply and go behind her and spot her lift. "You good?" I ask as she is ready to start. She nods and begins to lift. On the tenth she puts it back in place.

"Switch?" she asks.

I nod and we change positions. And I lift away. "Wow your strong." Nattie exclaims.

"Thanks." I say sweating and sitting up.

"So how much can you lift?" she asks.

"My pb is 140 at the moment." I answer.

"Wow, not many girls can do that." She says.

"I know." I reply and we take turns again.

* * *

After our workout, we get changed and we head for the arena. We meet up with the Bella's as we arrive. "Hey girls." Brie says.

"Hey." I reply.

"Excited for your match?" Nicole asks.

I nod "Yes." We pile into the change room and empty our stuff out into our lockers.

We change into our training gear and head for the ring and Trinity and I warm up in the ring and go over some of our move sets before we head to hair and make-up.

* * *

After hair and make-up we see the fans start to pile in.

I put my gear on which is a little different it shows a lot more skin and has slits in the sides of the pants. The bottoms are pink and I am wearing my wrestling boots. The top is a black crop top that has a black mid drift shirt that shows off my curves.

After I am ready Trinity, Ariane and myself make our way to catering until we are called to head to the gorilla position.

After an hour we are called to get ready to go through the curtain. I hear my music play and slip into character.

_I run out and stand at the top of the ramp and listen to the explosion of the cheers. __"And introducing her opponent from Seattle, Washington, Sarah." Justin announces as I walk down the ramp and clap hands as I make my way for the ring._

_I get up on the apron and turn to the audience and wave then get inside the ring. __I look out once more and see my friends in the front row and blow them a kiss. __Naomi and I then get ready to start the match._

_"This is going to be one hell of a match." King says excitedly._

_"They both are athletic and powerful; let's see who will come out on top." Cole adds._

_The referee rings the bell and we circle on another for a bit. __Naomi kicks me making me hunch over. _

_She flings me into a corner but before she can collide with me I move out of the way. __I then roll her up. __"And a roll up by Sarah." Cole announces._

_"And a kick out by Naomi." JBL adds. _

_We circle one another again and we lock up and __I get the upper hand and kick her. _

_I then work on her arm twisting it behind her back, but Naomi starts to fight out of it, but I don't allow her to by kicking her she collapses to the mat. _

_I quickly run the ropes and close line her as she gets to her feet. __I cover her "1, 2." But Naomi kicks out and Cameron cheers._

_ I get up and pull her with me. I turn it into a neck break and cover her again but she kicks out. __"And another kick out by Naomi. Sarah is really dominating the first half of the match." Cole announces._

_I get up and climb to the top rope but Naomi comes up and climbs it as well. _

_She punches me, and I punch back, she punches me again, and I punch back as we reach the top rope. Naomi __then goes to flip me over but I hold onto the rope. __She punches me again and I stumble. __This gives Naomi the upper hand. _

_Naomi then lifts me and I fall hard onto the mat on my back. __"And what a move by Naomi, but did that hurt Naomi more than Sarah?" JBL questions as Naomi crawls over to me._

_She covers me "1, 2." But I kick out. __"And a kick out by Sarah." Cole shouts._

_I roll over and get up holding my back. __Naomi makes her way to the other side, I see this as a perfect opportunity for my back stabber._

_I get another gust of wind and run at full speed jumping on Naomi's back and deliver my back stabber. __"And Sarah hit's the backstabber." Cole exclaims._

_I cover Naomi "1, 2, and" a kick out. __"Omg, a kick out by Naomi, I thought the match was over." King exclaims._

_I sit up in anger "What." I say to the ref and he signals two. __I nod and I pull Naomi into the centre of the ring and put her into my submission._

_I grab both her arms and put them behind her back. __I kneel on her spine and pull back. __"Oh and this looks like a submission hold." Cole says._

_"It looks painful." King mentions._

_"Sarah calls it the agoniser, and now we know why." Cole adds._

_"The pressure on the spine and her arms behind her back that's got to hurt." JBL finishes._

_Naomi is dead centre in the ring and she isn't moving. __I __put more pressure and she then begins to tap. __"Naomi taps out." Cole shouts._

_"Here is your winner by submission Sarah." Justin announces and I jump in excitement as the referee raises my hand. _

_I run out of the ring and hug my girlfriends as well as clap hands with the fans around them._

_"So far, Sarah is undefeated no one has beaten her yet, she could be in the running for divas championship opportunity." King announces._

_"You never know. But what a match we just witnessed." JBL finishes._

I walk back through the curtains and am congratulated by a bunch of Superstars. "Good work out there." I hear Jon and Josh (Usos) say.

I smile "Thank you."

I see Colby, Jon and Joe walking our way and they have grins. "Good match out there." They all say.

"Thanks boys." I respond hugging them, and briefly hug Colby too long, and quickly recover myself.

Trinity comes up behind me with Jon (Jimmy Uso) with her and she hugs me from behind picking me up. "Great match out there girl." She says.

"Thanks that suplex on the top rope was sick." I respond.

"It sure was, but great work I enjoyed it." She says again and we both walk into the divas room.

* * *

As we walk into the locker room a bunch of cheers are heard and we are scooped into hugs. "Great match ladies." Brie compliments.

We thank everyone and Jane comes in. "Great match ladies and if you keep up the good work Serena you could be in the chance of a title shot."

"What already?" I ask in disbelief.

"Yes everyone here agrees you would make a great champion." Jane continues.

"Wow thank you." I respond shocked.

"Can you come out here for a sec?" Jane asks.

"Sure." I respond and get up and follow her out.

"I didn't want to say this in front of everyone but we were thinking not this coming paper view which is extreme rules but at Payback that you could have a title match, it might be a triple threat but we will see." Jane informs me.

"No way that sounds amazing." I respond.

"We will keep you updated though, but because of the storyline with AJ and Kaitlyn we think adding a third person might make it even better." Jane adds.

"Well just let me know, I am appreciative of any match I am given." I tell her and she smiles and leaves.

* * *

I walk back inside. "What she want?" Nicole asks.

"I might be in for a title shot at Payback." I announce excitedly.

"Great work, that's so good." Brie says.

"They will tell me later, but right now they are happy with everything that I am doing." I tell them.

"Well we are so happy for you." Ariane says.

"I feel bad though because you guys have been here for like forever and I feel like I'm taking your spotlight." I tell them.

"If anything you are bring us more spotlight, if we continue to fight you it's more ring time for us, and if you get a title shot and win, it could mean even more for us, as it will create many storylines." Nattie says.

"You aren't mad?" I ask.

"I mean we are a little upset but you have worked so hard, you deserve it." Nicole says.

"Thanks, but if you ever feel like I am taking away your thunder please tell me." I tell them.

"We will, but right now, we love your thunder because we have had these amazing matches." Brie says.

"Well in that case, who should I verse next?" I joke and they all laugh.

* * *

After the show I meet up with my friends and show them around backstage. "Here is catering a mutual hang out place." I show them.

"Wow, this place is huge back here, so many people." She says.

"Yeah, so many people but you get used to it." I tell them.

"You killed it out there tonight." Ellie says.

"Thanks I wanted to put on a good show tonight." I tell them.

"You did, and those Shield boys omg." Anna exclaims loudly.

"Anna" I scold her.

"What everyone knows it, come on, have you seen them I mean, come on, you are around these gorgeous men all the time, aren't you horny." She asks.

"Anna." I scold further embarrassed. "I'll not be answering that question, you should have kept her in the car." I tease speaking to Liza, Ellie and Angela.

They all laugh and Anna playfully hits me. "So where are you heading now?" Lisa asks me.

"Philly." I inform them.

* * *

As I walk them out and I meet up with Eva and JoJo I see the Shield boys loading there luggage in the car. "OMG!" Anna shouts loudly and Ellie clamps a hand over her mouth as Eva and JoJo look on amused.

"Eva, JoJo, I'll meet you in the car." I tell them and they nod heading off towards the car.

The guys must have heard Anna's outburst and they are looking this way. "Look what you did." Lisa jokes.

"Do you want to meet them?" I ask. Anna nods immediately. "You so owe me for this." I mumble.

We make our way towards their car. "Hey good segment tonight." I tell them.

"Why thank you." Jon responds and glances over my shoulder.

"Well who are these pretty ladies?" Joe asks.

I see Anna tense and I just laugh. "Guys, this is Anna, Ellie, Lisa and Angela, these are my best friends, girls, this is Joe better known as Roman Reigns, flirty over there is Jon also known as Dean Ambrose and lastly Colby better known as Seth Rollins, or the Shield for short." I tell everyone. They all mumble hellos and Anna seems to have frozen in place. "Yo Anna, you alive?" I ask her.

She unfreezes, "Sorry, don't mind me, just a huge fan of WWE, trying not to make a fool of myself." She jokes.

We all laugh "too late." Lisa jokes.

I hit her playfully. "These girls just wanted to meet you." I told the guys.

"No problem, great to see some of Serena's best friends." Colby says.

"Well we should get going, long drive, thanks for your time." I tell them but looking at Colby.

"Don't mention it, nice meeting you all." Joe says and we depart.

I walk the girls outside saying out goodbyes and run back to my car.

* * *

Before I get to the car I hear a name calling me. I turn to see Mark Carano. "Hi Mark." I greet him.

"I just wanted to remind you, that you have a match tomorrow on Mainevent and then one on Smackdown." He reminds me.

"I remember, but thank you for reminding me, I will see you in Philly." I say to him and climb into the car.

We eventually arrive in Philly exhausted and check into our hotel and get straight to bed.

* * *

The next morning I wake up early as I have to get to Mainevent, where I am versing Layla El.

Arriving at the arena I meet up with everyone in the locker room. After rehearsal I make my way for hair and make-up and I then go and get changed.

Today I am wearing the same gear as I did yesterday. "Ready?" Layla asks me.

I nod "Good luck." I yell as she goes through the curtain.

_I hear my music hit and the crowd erupts. __I run down the ramp and clap fans hands. __"And her opponent from Seattle Washington, Sarah." Lillian announces as I get up on the apron and wave out to the crowd and get into the ring._

_The ref rings the bell and Layla and I circle one another._

_I gain the first momentum and lock up with her. __I push her into a corner and the ref forces us apart but when I move my hands up Layla does a cheap shot and kicks me in the stomach and starts unloading on me._

_She then turns it into a neck breaker. __She covers me "1," but I kick out._

_I quickly get up and deliver a drop kick. I get up again and give her another one and follow it with a third._

_I then put her into a sleeper hold to weaken her. __I then go into the kiss of death. __"And she's putting her into the position for the kiss of death." Josh announces._

_"This has been a quick match." Miz says._

_I lift her up over my shoulder then fling her face first into the mat. _

_I pull her leg up and cover her. "1, 2 and 3. Ring the bell." The ref says and I stand up in victory._

_"Here is your winner Sarah." Lillian announces and I go to the middle rope and wave at the crowd._

Finishing work that night I pile into my shared hotel room with Eva and JoJo. "Hey did you win?" JoJo asks me.

"Yes." I answer.

"Guess what?" Eva says.

"What?" I ask.

"I get to shoot a spread for maxim." Eva says excitedly.

"Wow, that's really cool when did you find out?" I ask.

"Just today, I am so excited." Eva adds.

"Well good for you." I respond and get ready for bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the next re-written chapter I hope you enjoy! Read, review, follow and fav.**

**Anna xx**

* * *

Today I am taping for Smackdown and I am in a six diva tag match with The Bella's and me versus Victoria, Zivile and Milena (Rosa).

I walk into the locker room at the arena. Nicole and Brie are already there. They come up to me. "Hey team mate." Nicole jokes.

"And what a great team it is." I joke back.

"Damn right." Brie confirms.

* * *

After we are given the card for tonight we've found out we have a small promo before the match. "So this is going to be your first promo you scared?" Brie asks me.

"Yes, but I know with practice I will get used to it eventually and I will be amazing." I tell them.

"Don't worry the director will tell you what to do." Nicole advices.

We make our way for wardrobe. We are going to colour coordinate so the Bella's are wearing their blue gear and I am wearing my blue gear but in a different shade. "Hey Foxy." I say making my way to the make-up table.

"Hey, I hear you're teaming with the Bella's." She says.

"Heard right, I'm excited to fight you." I say grinning.

"Me too." She responds.

* * *

After I am finished with my hair and make-up I go and get changed. Nattie comes into the locker room "Cute outfits ladies." She compliments.

"Thought it be cool to colour coordinate." Brie explains.

We hear a knock at the door and Brie opens it "We need Brie, Nikki and Sarah for your segment." Says a stage hand.

"Coming." Brie says and we walk out and meet our director and camera man where Zivile, Victoria and Milena are.

After being told what to do, we are re-touched with make-up and we are given ten minutes. "Have fun and just go with it." He suggests and we all get into character.

We see the ten second countdown and the director yells "Action."

_"Hey Sarah, I can't wait for Brie and I to team up with you." Nikki begins._

_"Me too, with all our strengths in one team we will be unstoppable." I respond confidently._

_"And we've watched your matches, you are great, we are going to kick some butt tonight." Brie adds._

_"Yeah we are." I add and we hear a voice come in._

_"If it isn't the Bella Twins and plastic Barbie." Alicia says as Aksana and Rosa come into view as the crowd boos. _

_Brie, Nikki and I give them evil glares. "Excuse me." Brie declares._

_"You heard us, we are just here to wish you all good luck tonight because you are going to need it, as it we will be us beating you're asses in that ring." Aksana says._

_I begin to yawn of boredom looking at my nails. __"I'm sorry were you talking? I think I actually fell asleep when she was talking." I tell Brie and Nikki. __The crowd laughs._

_"Listen, you three losers you can talk as much smack as you like, but the reality is, we are the ones that are going to be beating you tonight, and that's a fact, when was the last time one of you won a match?" I ask as Nikki and Brie laugh at my comment._

_"You really are losers." Nikki adds and we all put the loser sign on our foreheads._

_"Good luck out there." I finish and we walk off leaving a shocked and angry Alicia, Aksana and Rosa._

"And cut. Great job ladies." The director yells.

"You were amazing at improv." Nicole compliments.

"Thank you, it felt so good to be a bitch I loved it." I say grinning.

* * *

Jane and Mark come over. "Great promo guys, now head out to the gorilla you're on next." Mark says and we head off to the entrance.

Milena is first to go down the ramp, followed by Victoria and lastly Zivle.

It is now time for the Bella's and then me. "Bella's then Sarah," a crew member informs us.

We nod and get ready to go through. "See you down there." Brie says and their music hits and they go through the curtain.

_My music starts and I walk out to a huge pop. __"And their partner from Seattle, Washington, Sarah." Lillian announces as I walk down the ramp and clap hands._

_I enter the ring and stand up in the corner and face crowd to wave and blow kisses. _

_I meet up with Nikki and Nicole and make our way for our corner. __"Another diva's tag match starting right now." Cole announces._

_Brie, Nikki and I talk strategy.__"I'll go first." I tell them and they nod and climb out onto the outside of the ropes._

_"Starting of the match is Sarah and Alicia." Cole addresses._

_"These two haven't fought yet so this should be interesting." JBL reminds everyone._

_Alicia and I lock up and she gains the upper hand and pushes me into the corner where __he gets counted for four and starts kicking me and t__he referee has to drag her back. _

_As she comes back for more, she speeds up but I am too quick for her and give an elbow to the face. __"And an elbow to the face by Sarah." Cole announces._

_With the distraction and her facing away from me I run up behind her grabbing her head and delover a running bulldog. __I cover her. "1, 2." But she kicks out and tries to get to her corner._

_I work on her arm and put it behind her back. __She starts to stand and elbows me in the stomach which I have to release. _

_She runs the ropes and goes to close line me but I duck and she goes the other side but I gain momentum and catch her and deliver a nasty spine buster and the crowd "oohs" from the impact._

_"Did you hear that impact?" Cole asks in shock._

_"She's strong." JBL comments. __I cover Alicia but she kicks out._

_I need to rest so I bring her over to the corner and tag in Brie. __"And Brie gets tagged in." JBL announces._

_I kick Alicia then climb out of the ring. _

_Brie then starts to kick her as she is down. __Alicia tries to crawl but Brie pulls her back and gets her into a neck lock. __"Let's go Brie." Nikki and I cheer Brie on._

_Alicia finds her feet and pushes Brie away she then runs the rope but gets knocked down by Alicia. __Alicia is standing now and tags in Aksana, who then covers Brie, but she kicks out at 1. _

_"And a kick out by Brie." Cole exclaims._

_"Come on Brie." I cheer and start to clap as she is caught in a head lock. __Nikki and I clap and get the crowd to join us. _

_With the momentum from the crowd Brie gets to her feet and starts elbowing Aksana and drop kicks her and drop kicks her again. _

_Brie then goes to the top rope and lands on Aksana. __Brie covers her. "1, 2" but she kicks out._

_Brie starts getting angry and starts stomping on Aksana. "Come on Brie." Nikki yells and Brie tags in Nikki. _

_Nikki comes in and starts to manhandle Aksana, she drop kicks her as Aksana gets to her feet. __Nikki then runs the runs the ropes and does a running bulldog. __She goes for the cover "1, 2" but Alicia makes the save._

_Brie then takes down Alicia with a Bella buster, but Rosa attacks her from behind. _

_I run in the ring and close line Rosa. "And Sarah takes down Rosa easily." Cole announces._

_I then make my way back to the corner as Rosa rolls out of the ring. _

_Nikki then sees me and tags me in. __I r__un into the ring and pick up Aksana and deliver another spine buster. __I cover her "1, 2." But she kicks out._

_I sit up in frustration and kick her in the mid-section. __I pull her up for the kiss of death. __I lift her up over my shoulder and fling her face first into the mat. __"And Sarah delivers the kiss of death. This match is over." JBL announces._

_I cover Aksana "1, 2 and 3. Ring the bell." _

_Aksana rolls out of the ring and Brie and Nikki raise my hands in victory. _

_We group hug then we go to the ropes. __Brie and Nikki in the corners and me in the middle and we point to the crowd._

_"What a match and another win for Sarah, she is definitely a powerhouse and a threat for the divas championship." JBL says as we walk back up the ramp clapping fans and go behind the curtain._

Backstage we hug one another. "That spinebuster sounded bad ass." Nicole compliments.

"Thanks." I say and we hug again.

John Cena then comes over and embraces Nicole. "Great match out there you did really well." He tells me.

"Thank you." I say smiling as Brie and I let them have a moment alone. "That was so good, we were bad ass." I comment.

"Beginning of a beautiful friendship and badass tag team." Brie jokes and we make our way back to our change rooms.

* * *

Walking back to the locker rooms I bump into some one. "Sorry." I say and look up. And of course it's Randy.

"Gotta stop meeting like this." He jokes.

"Yeah it's starting to get a little freaky." I respond.

He laughs "Great match tonight ladies." He says.

"Thanks Randy." Brie replies.

"Do you have a match tonight?" I ask.

"Yeah on soon, will you be watching?" he asks with smirk.

"I don't know I might have better stuff to do." I joke and Brie laughs. "Good luck." I finish and we walk off.

"Okay, he is so into you." Brie announces. "Damn his face fell when you rejected him." She laughs.

"Hey, I don't need to watch him, so far he's come across as a real smart ass who thinks he can flash his smile to get a girl I do not fall for that." I tell her.

"Well good for you." She tells me and we continue back to the locker room.

* * *

We walk into the locker room and see all the divas inside. "Great match ladies." Nattie exclaims.

"Thank you." We respond and quickly get changed into normal clothes.

"So where is our next destination?" I ask the divas.

"Miami." Someone answers.

"Miami really?" I ask shocked.

"Yeah why?" Trinity asks.

"My mom lives in Miami." I inform them.

JoJo comes over. "Are you going to see her?" she asks me.

"Maybe." I answer softly.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Nattie asks.

"Just before I moved to Tampa." I answer.

"I think you should do it." I hear Eva speak up. "You will regret it if you don't." Eva adds.

"You are probably right, I'll call her." I tell the girls.

"Come on, we have to get on the road." Eva says.

I nod and we make our way for my car. "Ready?" I ask them. They nod and we climb in the car and drive off.

* * *

The next morning I wake to my alarm. I meet Brie and Nicole in the lobby and we make our way out for a walk along the beach. "It's so beautiful." I say admiring the view.

"Yeah, it's peaceful." Brie adds.

"I don't think I have ever been to this many places in my whole life." I say.

"Well we travel the whole world it's pretty amazing and you get to see some amazing places." Nicole says.

"I can't wait to go overseas to Europe and Australia that would be an amazing experience. Where's your favourite place you've gone?" I ask them.

"London." They both say.

"That was creepy." I comment and they laugh.

* * *

At 8:30 we come back to the hotel after our walk. "Brunch at 11:30?" I remind them. They nod and we head our separate way as camera's follow us.

I decide to call my mom so I make my way outside as the camera's follow. I wait for her to answer and she does. "Hello." Her voice says.

"Mom." I say quietly.

"Serena?" she questions.

"It's me how are you?" I ask her.

"I'm good. Everything ok?" she asks.

"I'm just letting you know I am in Miami." I inform her.

"Really?" she asks relieved.

"Yes, I was wondering if we could meet up for maybe dinner or something?" I ask her.

There is silence. "I would love that." She finally says.

"Tonight?" I ask.

"I am free." She responds instantly.

"Well you know Miami better than I do choose where and I will meet you there." I suggest.

"Okay, will do, I can't wait to see you." She says.

"Me too." I respond quietly and hang up.

* * *

When I enter the room JoJo and Eva are just getting up. "Hey." I say quietly.

"Where were you?" Eva asks.

"I went for a walk and I spoke to my mom." I tell her.

"Are you seeing her?" she asks.

"Tonight for dinner." I answer.

"You nervous?" JoJo asks. I nod and head into the bathroom.

* * *

At 11:15 we are in the lobby and we walk down the street to a nearby café.

When we arrive Nattie and the Twins are already there. "Morning." I say greeting Nattie.

"How was your sleep?" she asks.

"It was good." I respond as we all sit down and wait for the Funks to arrive and shortly after they do.

"Did you speak to your mom?" Ariane asks once we are settled.

I nod "Yes I'm seeing her tonight." I tell the group.

"That's a big step, I hope it goes well for and maybe you two can start over." Trinity responds.

I shrug "I just hope she has changed." I tell them.

* * *

After brunch we all walk back to the hotel stopping at a little boutique on the way. "So what are you going to wear for your diner?" Nicole asks.

"Something comfortable it's my mother so I am not going to be over dressed but I want to look well for her." I answer.

"If you need a hand or an emergency text us and we will come find you." Brie says.

I look at them and smile as they embrace me from either side. "You know I have a similar relationship with my dad." Nicole admits.

"You do?" I ask.

"Yeah a similar situation except not as bad as you've had it" She responds.

"Do you talk to him?" I ask.

She shakes her head "No."

"Are you going to?" I ask.

"I don't know but he wants to see me." She tells me.

"Well maybe it's a sign that both of us are seeing and talking to our parents again." I tell her.

"Maybe so, but I still don't know yet." Nicole says.

"Well do whatever you think is right, but I'm going to use tonight to see if she really has changed, and if she has I would like her to be in my life again." I say quietly.

"You always know what to say." She says.

"I guess I just say what I'm feeling." I respond and we walk quietly the rest of the way.

* * *

I leave for dinner at 6:30 that night and catch a taxi to the restaurant.

I walk into the restaurant and ask the waiter for the reservation. "Right this way." she says and ussures me inside and I follow her inside and see my mother sitting at the table.

She has blonde hair that goes straight to her shoulders and she looks clean and healthy.

As I approach the table she looks at me and stands up. "Serena." She says shocked to see me actually in person.

"Hi mum." I greet her awkwardly with a hug.

"You look beautiful." She whispers.

"You look good too. How do you feel?" I ask her.

"Good, really good." She answers.

"That's good." I respond.

A waiter comes over. "May I order you some drinks?" he asks us.

My mom shakes her head "Just water." She answers.

"Water is fine." I add and he walks away. "So how you been?" I ask her.

"I've been good; I have a great job, a home and an amazing partner." She informs me.

"You have a boyfriend?" I ask shocked.

"His names Nick." She continues.

"Is he nice?" I ask.

"Yes, he is lovely he also has a little girl." She adds.

"So you're a step mom?" I ask shocked.

She nods "Yes and I am going to marry him." She finishes and shows me her ring.

I cover my mouth. "Wow that's a lot to take in five minutes. How long have you been together?" I ask.

"Little over a year." She answers.

"Does he know about your history?" I ask.

She nods "Yes, he helped me get through it." She explains.

I frown "What do you mean?"

"He's a doctor." She says.

"And you've actually been clean this whole time?" I ask again.

"I've changed Serena. I apologise for my past mistakes but I am a different person now." She repeats. She then leans over and holds my hand softly on the table. "I was going to tell you about this, but I didn't know if you would want to know." She explains.

"I understand I haven't talked to you in what three years I get it, but I am happy for you mom, you have changed." I whisper.

She smiles "I want to be a part of your life again." She announces.

"I want that to, I mean it won't be easy but I want you to be my mother again, I want to tell you about everything that's happened, but it won't be easy." I tell her.

"I know, but I really want this to work." She says.

"Me too." I agree and we eat our dinner and continue to talk.

* * *

After dinner she walks me to the taxi rank. "You sure you don't need a lift?" she asks.

"I'm positive. I'll call you soon but I want to meet Nick and his daughter." I say and she laughs.

"Well whenever you have time off we will make it happen." She responds.

"I will make the effort." I add.

"As will I." she replies.

I hug her for a long time before my taxi comes. "Thanks for dinner."

"I'll speak to you soon." She says and shuts the door and watches me drive off.

* * *

I get back at the hotel and let out a huge sigh of relief. My mother is healthy and living a perfect life. It's what I always wanted and now I am going to be a part of it.

I walk into my room to see JoJo and Eva up. Eva is on the phone but JoJo is just on her bed. "How'd it go?" JoJo asks.

I smile "It went well." I respond.

"Is she going to be a part of your life?" she asks.

I nod "I hope so she really has changed, and she's engaged and is a step mother." I tell her.

"That's amazing." JoJo says.

I smile agreeing "I really feel like a huge weight has been lifted from my chest." I confess.

"That's good to hear." she responds and I let her go back to her music.

I quickly ring Nicole. "How'd it go?" she asks me.

"It went really well. She has changed and she looks great I am so glad I did this." I confess.

"I'm going to see my dad." Nicole announces.

"That's great, I really think it's good for you Nicole, it feels like such a huge weight has been lifted off me and I can enjoy my life, and I am starting to get my family back." I inform her.

"Well tell me about it on Monday." She says.

"I will, night Nicole." And I hang up.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the next re-written chapter hope you like. Please read/review/follow/fav.**

**Anna**

* * *

Monday comes around and Raw is on again. I hit the gym first thing in the morning before JoJo, Eva and I headed for the arena.

* * *

We arrive at the arena around 11 and make our way inside. I have a message from Mark asking me to meet him.

I find talent relations office and knock on the door. "Hey Serena." Jane and Mark greet me.

"Good morning." I respond.

"We want to inform you that you have a match tonight you will be versing Kaitlyn." Mark announces.

"Wow that's great." I respond.

"We want to see how you two work together." Jane explains.

"Well I am ready to go. Anything else?" I ask them.

"We want you to start doing more backstage segments as you haven't had too much experience yet." Jane responds.

"Awesome, I would love to learn more." I respond.

"You will have a segment on Smackdown; it will be about your match with Kaitlyn." Mark announces.

"I can't wait and I won't let you down." I finish and leave them.

* * *

I head to the locker room after that and greet the divas. "Morning." I greet them all.

"Where were you?" Nicole asks curiously.

"Mark wanted to tell me I have a match tonight." I answer.

"Who with?" Brie asks.

"Celeste." I answer.

"Nice." Nikki responds as Celeste and April walk into the locker room.

"Did you here?" I ask Celeste.

"No." she answers shaking her head.

"We have a match tonight." I inform her.

"You and me?" she asks.

I nod "Yeah Mark just told me." I respond.

"Well this will be fun." April comments.

"We can't wait to see it." Nattie adds.

* * *

After changing into my workout clothes I head to the ring to work on some moves with Bill. "Now Kaitlyn is very strong and powerful, so use your speed, but you are just as strong so take advantage of that. Her spears hurt if it hits you." Bill advices.

"Do you think I am ready for my last move yet?" I ask him.

"You have been working on it for a while now but only use it if you think you need it, but I would use it later on down the track." Bill answers.

"Is there anything else I can do, that can weaken her?" I ask.

"Maybe some kicks, punches, drop kicks, stuff from the ropes, back breakers just keep moving." Bill suggests and I thank him before heading off to hair and make-up.

At hair and make-up I meet up with Celeste. "I'm excited to verse you in the ring." I tell her.

"Me too, let the best woman win." She says and I grin.

* * *

After hair and make-up I put my gear on. It's my pink pants and black crop top. Sandra tapes me in and I am ready to go.

I am called to the curtain and hug Celeste before we go out. She heads out first and the crowd erupts. "Hey good luck." I hear a voice behind me.

I turn around and see Randy. "Thanks." I respond and walk out.

_My music blasts and the crowd roars as I walk out. __"And her opponent from Seattle, Washington, Sarah." Justin announces to the crowd._

_"This will have to be Sarah's toughest match yet." Cole says._

_"Biggest match yet? She's versing the diva's champion." JBL scolds._

_I walk down the ramp and clap fans hands. __I climb up onto the apron and look out to the crowd as __I climb into the ring and go to the corner._

_My music dies and I can feel the energy coming from the crowd as t__he referee rings the bell and we are set._

_Kaitlyn puts her hand out to shake my hand. __I'm wary at first but shake it hesitantly. __"And a hand shake, they both respect one another." Michael says._

_We circle one another for a minute waiting for someone to make the first move. _

_Kaitlyn runs towards me but I move out of the way and hit her down. __She stares at me shocked and gets back up. __"And Sarah takes down Kaitlyn." Jerry announces._

_We circle each other again and lock up. __She pushes me back but I push her right back and quickly run the ropes and I deliver a closeline and she gets to her feet and we stare off huffing. _

_"And another takedown by Sarah." JBL announces._

_Kaitlyn gets to her feet and goes to punch my stomach but I block it and kick her and follow it by two more. __"Those are some powerful kicks." Cole comments._

_On the last kick Kaitlyn catches my leg and I stumble back and she close lines me. __"And a huge close line by the champ." King comments._

_Kaitlyn covers me but I kick out at two. "And a kick out by Sarah." Cole says._

_I crawl away but Kaitlyn puts me into a head lock and I begin to lose my vision. _

_The crowd starts to clap and I crawl to the ropes and Kaitlyn is forced to release. __"And Sarah gets to the rope." King says._

_I use the ropes to stand up in the corner but Kaitlyn starts to kick me in the stomach and it makes me fall to the ground again. T__he ref pushes her away as I stand up. __Kaitlyn runs towards me but I move out of the way and she runs into the corner. __"And face first into the turnbuckle." Cole exclaims._

_I recover quickly and get the upper hand and jump on her back and give her a quick neck breaker. __"And a neck breaker by Sarah." JBL says as __I cover her "1, 2." But she kicks out._

_I get up again and gaining more momentum run the ropes and deliver a running bulldog. __"And a running bulldog to the champion." Cole exclaims._

_"This is a great match." King exclaims._

_I then start go to the corner as she makes it to her feet. __"What's she doing?" JBL wonders._

_"Looks like she's making her way for the top rope." Cole answers. _

_I climb the top rope and as Kaitlyn stumbles on her feet. __I then deliver a cross body and quickly cover her "1, 2." but she kicks out._

_The crowd then starts to chant "this is Awesome." __I stare out into the crowd and smile and make it to my feet as does Kaitlyn. _

_I turn around but don't see Kaitlyn coming towards me and she spears me in half. __"And a spear by Kaitlyn out of know where." Cole exclaims._

_"This has to be over that nearly chopped Sarah in half." King shouts._

_Kaitlyn covers me close to the ropes. "1, 2 and" but I lift my foot onto the rope at the last second. _

_"Omg." The commentators say in unison. __"Her foot." The referee says pointing._

_Kaitlyn pulls her hair in annoyance and shock. __"This was done. How on earth did she move her leg?" JBL asks shocked._

_I start to move again and get to my feet slowly. __I use the ropes as a guide and make my way to my feet. __"How is she standing?" Cole asks shocked._

_Kaitlyn goes to throw me over the ropes but using my strength I toss her over the top rope onto the floor. __"Sarah just tossed Kaitlyn to the floor." Cole exclaims in shock._

_I let out a blood curling scream as the crowd cheers. __I climb out of the ring and bend down to Kaitlyn as my hair covers her face. _"This match is amazing." I whisper out of character as I pick her up and roll her in the ring.

_I then crawl back in and get ready for my finisher. __I grab her by the head and place her head at my waist. __I fling her up over my shoulders and fling her down onto the mat face first._

_"The kiss of death." King yells. __I cover Kaitlyn "1, 2 and 3. Ring the bell." _

_"__She just beat the champ." Cole yells._

_"She's unstoppable." JBL adds._

_"Here is your winner Sarah." Justin announces as the crowd erupts. _

_I stand on the ropes and point out to the crowd and hold my stomach. __I climb out of the ring and clap hands of fans and make my way up the ramp._

_As I get the top I turn around and raise my hands in the air and the crowd screams again. __I turn back and walk through the curtain._

As I come back through the curtain I am holding my stomach. Nattie, Eva, JoJo, Nicole, Brie and the Funks all come up to me. "That was awesome." They all say.

I smile still holding my stomach. "I'm still processing what just happen." I respond.

Celeste then comes up behind me. "You were great." She says hugging me from behind

I hug her back "You too." I retort.

"How's your ribs?" she asks.

"Little sore." I answer.

"Maybe go get them checked you haven't moved your hands from your stomach." She suggests.

"Can someone take me?" I ask.

"We will." Brie and Nicole say.

"Great match though, you deserved that win, but just don't let it happen again." Celeste jokes and I laugh.

* * *

Brie and Nicole walk me to doc where he checks me out. "Your ribs are a little bruised you should be fine to wrestle next week." He informs me.

"Great thank you." I respond and the girls help me up.

"Everyone was watching the match backstage it was insane." Nicole comments.

"Everyone?" I ask.

"Yes, everyone was watching they couldn't look away." Brie says.

Jane and Mark come over to me. "Great match out there it was amazing." Jane compliments.

"We want you to have an interview with Renee, and she's going to ask you some questions." Mark announces.

"Now?" I ask.

They nod. "Ladies can you take her there." Jane asks. They nod and we walk towards Renee.

* * *

We arrive backstage at a location where we see Renee. "Renee." Brie and Nicole say.

"Hi ladies, and Serena nice to see you again great match." she says hugging me.

"Thanks." I respond.

"So what I will be doing is just asking you some basic questions. It's live so just be yourself but be in character." She explains the promo.

Hair and make-up touch me up and we are given a signal for ten seconds. "Ready?" Renee asks. I nod.

_"Ladies and Gentleman with me at this time please welcome Sarah." Renee introduces and the camera pans to me, and the crowd cheers loudly._

_"Great match out there how do you feel?" she asks me._

_"I still can't believe that just happened. I just had one of my best matches with the divas champ. We put on a show and I still can't believe I won. It was a hard fought battle which I give a lot of credit to Kaitlyn I had to step it up tonight." I respond breathlessly._

_"So Sarah, what is next for yourself here?" she asks me._

_"I'm here to be the best wrestler I can possibly be. I just showed a glimpse of what I can do, and the other divas in the locker room better pay attention. As for what is next for me, when I have my next match, I will win and put on a fight that no one will forget." I answer confidently. _

_"How did it feel hearing the crowd?" Renee asks._

_"Hearing that crowd was electrifying it helped me fight back and when my next match happens I just hope the crowd is just as exciting." I answer with a smirk as the crowd cheers. __"Yes I did just quote The Rock." I add and the crowd cheers again._

_"Well you have certainly made your mark here welcome to the WWE and I am certain we will see you again very soon." Renee finishes and the screen goes black._

"And cut. Great job you can all go now." he dismisses us and I leave.

* * *

I walk back to the locker room and am engulfed with more hugs. "That match was insane we are going out and celebrating." April announces.

"Don't we have to get on the road and go to the next city?" I ask.

"None of us are on until Wednesday so no excuses we are go out tonight and then tomorrow morning we leave for the Airport." Brie informs me.

"Fine I'll go." I give in smiling and they cheer and we soon leave.

* * *

On the bus back to the hotel I check my twitter and I have even more followers now.

I have many tweets from fans, but one tweet I am start struck by. "OMG." I shout. The girls turn to me. "The rock just tweeted me." I announce my excitement. They all laugh. "Oh shut it, I'm new, give me some slack." I protest and they just laugh.

"What's it say?" Celeste asks sitting next to me.

_SarahWWE I watched your match and it was electrifying you will be a huge part of WWE, keep up the good work #future._

"You are becoming very famous now." April says.

"I am." I respond smiling.

* * *

We get to the hotel and quickly get ready. We meet back down in the lobby and head off to the bar.

I am wearing black leggings and a pale pink blouse. My hair is straight and my make-up is light. "Well you look hot." Nicole compliments.

"Why thank you, you're not so bad yourself." I joke and she pushes me playfully.

"So what's our next city?" I ask them.

"Chicago." Nattie says next to me.

"The windy city. Are we all on the same flight?" I ask and they all nod.

* * *

We arrive at the bar and already several Superstars are there that I recognise, Joe (Roman), Jon (Dean) and Colby (Seth), who looks freaking hot as always. "Hey boys." I say greeting them all.

"Great match Rena." Jon congratulates me.

"Why thank you. You guys dominated out there like always." I respond.

"Didn't even break a sweat." Colby jokes and winks.

I flush a little "You had it easy, I got fucking speared." I joke with a pout.

He chuckles "Hows the ribs?" Colby asks.

"Good, no damage done, I'm tough." I respond flirtly.

"So I hear we are going to be doing a storyline together you excited?" Jon asks.

"Hell yeah, I was shocked when Randy suggested me but I'd be stupid to turn the offer down." I tell them.

"Why did Randy suggest you?" Colby asks a little shocked.

"Have no idea but it happened so what's done is done." I respond.

"Was it werid?" Colby asks concerned.

"Yes, he hardly knows me and he suggests myself for the storyline, I didn't get it and on top of that he always pops up wherever I am, kind of stalkerish." I confess.

"Well be careful around him." Nick (Dolf) warns.

"I will I've been warned about him." I tell him.

"You seem to be getting noticed a lot more, hows that going?" Joe asks changing the subject.

"Surreal, I didn't think the fans would like me so quickly but I guess I'm doing something right." I respond.

"Well from what we've seen you're doing amazing and everyone is glued to the tv screens when your out there." Colby announces.

"Your lying." I respond shocked.

"Nope." He replies popping the p.

"Well gentleman I better get back to the girls I was supposed to be getting drinks." I tell them.

"I hear you like to drink?" Nick mentions.

"You may have heard and you may even see me in a state where I don't remember anything, but for now, I am going slow I just got here don't want to do anything stupid." I tell them.

"I'm sure it would be memorable though." Colby responds.

"You will have to be the judge of that." I add. "Well I have to buy those drinks, those girls I eyeing me like crazy." I joke.

"Have a good night." they say and I leave them to talk.

* * *

I meet up with the girls "Where have you been?" Nicole asks me.

"I got kidnapped by the boys." I say pointing to their direction and see Colby looking our way.

"God you have it bad." Celeste comments.

"Celeste, I do not, I'm aloud to look." I tell her. She laughs as we sip our drinks. "So when does the feud with you and April start?" I ask Celeste.

"After the battle royal next week." She answers.

"Who is in it?" I ask.

"Sarona (Tamina), Brie, Nikki, Layla, Victoria, April, Milena, Natalya and Zivile." She informs me.

"Sounds fun." I tell her.

"Who knows maybe you will be in the running for a shot after extreme rules." Celeste mentions.

"You never know." I respond with a grin fluttering my eyes and she laughs.

* * *

After a while of drinking and talking I decide to head back. "Hey, I'm going to head off." I tell them.

"Want us to come with?" Brie asks.

"Oh, know don't worry about it, it's not far, and besides I can kick some ass if I get in trouble." I joke.

They laugh "You sure?" she asks again.

I nod "Positive, I'll see you in the morning." I tell them and hug them all and I walk out of the bar.

I start walking outside when I hear my name being called. "Serena?"

I turn around and see Randy catching up to me. "Hi." I say facing him.

"You heading to the hotel?" he asks me.

"Yeah, I'm buggered so I'm just going to get some sleep." I tell him.

"I saw your match that spear looked painful." He comments.

"It was painful." I respond and he laughs.

"Mind if I walk with you?" he asks.

"Sure." I respond and we begin walking.

* * *

We walk silently for a while and it starts to get awkward. "So you don't have to answer but, how are you after you got divorced, are you okay?" I ask him.

He seems to tense up but relaxes. "You know all everyone asks me is how I am doing." He answers.

"And what's your answer?" I ask.

"I'm fine." he answers.

"Is that the truth or is that what you want everyone to hear to leave you alone?" I ask.

"The latter." He answers.

"I get it sometimes people don't know when to just leave you alone." I respond.

"I heard things around the locker room a little about your past." he replies.

"WWE seems to have gossipers don't they." I comment aloud.

"It's basically high school." He jokes.

"Well I didn't finish high school so I'm getting it all now." I tell him laughing slightly.

"You didn't finish high school?" he asks shocked.

"Nope I left school when I was 16." I respond.

"I heard your dad died." He says.

"I was 14, it was perfect before then. I was active and over excited all the time. I would never sit down for long periods of time and it was a challenge to stay quiet." I tell him.

"You being quiet I couldn't see that." He jokes.

"It's not my fault I always want to be involved with everything, I get that from my dad." I confess sadly.

"Was there any time that you were quiet?" he asks curiously.

"Only when I was watching the wrestling. I would just sit there and watch it not let anything distract me."

"Is that what made you want to become a wrestler?" he asks.

"Yes and also my dad encouraged me to do what ever I wanted to do in life and we I grew up more I got a lot more invested." I respond with a smile.

"How did he die?" he asks.

"Car crash." I answer.

"What happened after that?" he asks.

"After he died my life went downhill, my relationship with my mother collapsed." I tell him.

"Sorry to here." He mumbles.

"It's okay. The final straw for me was when I came home and I found her barely breathing. Once she was out of hospital I just lost it I told her I couldn't do this any more. So I left, packed my stuff up and moved out. I moved in with some friends for a while then got emancipated and got my life on track. I left school, got a job at a gym and then trained and worked my butt off until I had enough money to move to Tampa." I explain further.

"Wow, I'm sorry, but I think if you didn't go through all that stuff you wouldn't be here." He comments.

"I think I would be here but a lot of things would be different." I respond as we continue our walk.

"What about you, tell me how you really feel?" I ask him curiously.

He smirks "Fine. You basically gave me your life story I might as well give you something from me." He jokes.

"You better." I respond and he laughs.

"After the divorce I was angry and tired. It was hard having a daughter around as I want to see her. And being on the road most of the year it's tough." He explains.

"Do you see your daughter much?" I ask curiously.

He nods "I try to see her as much as I can when I am close to home, but I call her most days."

"How's your relationship with your ex?" I ask.

"We are civil because of Alana." He admits.

"I think that's good your ex was a big part of your life, she still is, I think with time it will get easier for you two and being civil for Alana will help too." I tell him looking up at him.

"I think your right." He comments.

"Oh I'm always right." I joke.

"How's your relationship with your mother now?" he asks curiously.

"We're talking again which is great. I actually called her when I first got into wwe, because I was curious to see how she was, having not seen her in three years I wanted to hear her voice. I'm glad I did, I found out she is clean and sober, and has a new life in Miami now." I tell him.

"That's great. How do you feel about that?" he asks.

"It was weird hearing it, but I'm glad I did it, it feels like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders you know and I feel like we can start over new." I answer.

"Well I hope for your sake it works out." He responds.

* * *

I eventually make it to my hotel room and once I am inside I lean against the door. That was weird. I actually saw a different side of Randy.

Every time he would pop up he would have this cocky grin, but tonight he seemed humble, I don't know if that's a good or bad thing.

I groan as I take my heals off and change into some sweats. I slowly feel my eyes close and I pass out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next re-written chapter hope you enjoy.**

**Anna xx**

* * *

I arrive at the airport the next morning and board the plane for Chicago. After we land in Chicago we get our rental cars and drive to the hotel. I am rooming with Nikki and Brie this week which I'm excited for.

"So was I seeing things or did Randy Orton run out after you left last night?" Brie asks me.

"You saw correct, it was weird, but I just let it go, nothing happened, he just wanted to talk, which was rare and unexpected." I tell them.

"What you talk about?" Nicole asks.

"Each other, my past, his divorce, I have no idea why, it was really awkward, I guess I wanted to ease the tension and I just decided to ask questions, but he seemed honest." I answer.

"How did he act?" Brie wonders.

"Different from his cocky appearances that's for sure, but it seemed like he really wanted to get to know me, but it seemed weird." I answer.

"I'm glad your taking him seriously then." Brie comments.

"Me too, I've heard your warnings and I'm listening to them." I respond.

"What about your crush?" Nicole asks.

"What crush?" I ask.

"Your crush for Colby." Brie answers.

"I don't have a crush on him." I deny and from the tone in my voice they know I'm lying.

"Your lying, your voice just skyrocketed." Brie comments.

"I'm not lying." I deny loudly.

They both laugh. "We saw you talking to him last night." Nicole addresses.

"So." I respond.

"So, you two seemed to be flirting, or well mind fucking each other." Nicole announces.

"Nicole." I scold her. "I wasn't flirting with him." I deny.

"From across the room, it looked like it." Brie chimes in.

"Oh just stop it, I've told you, I don't like him, I can't like him, he has a girlfriend." I remind them.

"We know." They both respond in unison.

I look away from them as I know I can't like him it's wrong. I feel tears forming and rub my eyes and turn to face them "What do I do?" I ask quietly.

"Aw honey we're sorry we didn't mean to make you feel this way we were just playing around, come here." Nicole apologises and they hug me.

"We know you like him, and I know it sucks, but just don't let this break you, find someone that will make you happy." Brie says.

"I don't know why I like him, I hardly know him, but when I see him, I am left speechless." I confess.

"I see why you would be, he's great to look at, and we've notice the way he looks he gives you, and we know you have a great heart and don't want to do the wrong thing, the best thing here is to move on." Brie advices.

"I know." I tell them hugging them.

"Cheer up." Brie scolds.

"Hey you were the ones that brought this up." I joke.

"Sorry for making you upset." Nikki apologises.

"Your forgiven." I tell her.

"Now come on let's go and venture around town." Brie orders and we leave the hotel room.

* * *

The next day is Mainevent and the Bella's have a match. I decide to come and support them.

After the Bella's match we are all in the locker room when we hear a knock. Layla opens the door. "Hello." She says.

"I have a delivery for Serena." a worker announces.

"Thank you I will take that." Layla says and shuts the door. "Rena." She yells and I walk over.

"Yes." I respond.

"Got a delivery." She says handing me the flowers.

"Thanks." I say picking them up and taking them from her.

"Who's it from?" Brie asks.

"Not sure." I respond reading the card.

_Serena/Sarah,_

_You are so beautiful I am your number one fan. I think about you every day and every night._

I read it over again. "It's anonymous." I say showing the card.

"Your first fan mail." April announces.

I smile "It is, bit creepy but hey, first for everything." I joke placing them down. "I wish they left their name so I can send a thank you." I add.

The girls shrug and we leave the arena but as we are about to leave Mark comes up to us Diva's. "Hey ladies." He says.

"Hey Mark." We say in unison.

"Just a reminder we only need Celeste, the twins, April, the Funkadactles and Serena for Smackdown tomorrow." Mark reminds us as we leave and head back to our hotel.

* * *

The next day, Brie, Nicole, Ariane, Trinity, Celeste, April and I make our way for the Smackdown taping.

I go to hair and make-up and find a cute outfit waiting for me. It's a peach coloured dress, that has sleeves and stops at the hips and has gathered poof at the bottom to make it look loose.

"That dress is hot." Ariane says complimenting the dress.

"Thanks girl, I got it in Cincinnati." I tell her.

"Well it looks great on you, if you find it missing don't blame me." She jokes and I laugh.

"That's what I was going for." I respond as we make our way to where we need to go.

We meet with the director and camera man and he informs us what is going down. We are given the countdown and he yells "Action."

_The camera pans to the screen and it shows Cameron and Naomi on screen. __"We just wanted to say that it's great having you here in the diva's division." Naomi says as the camera zooms away and shows myself._

_"Yeah, you have made the divas division a lot stronger and we just wanted to come and thank you for that and introduce ourselves properly." Cameron agrees._

_"Thanks Naomi and Cameron, I love being here, and the match we had last week Naomi was great." I respond casually._

_Naomi and Cameron are about to respond when they clear their throats and look behind me. __I turn around and see Kaitlyn behind me. __"We better go, get ready." Cameron says and they walk off._

_"It's Sarah right?" Kaitlyn asks me._

_"Correct." I answer strongly._

_"I just wanted to say that the match that we had on Monday was exceptional and that you are great wrestler." She begins._

_"Well thank you." I respond knowingly._

_"I also wanted to thank you personally because the talent in the divas division was mediocre but with you here now it's just gotten a whole lot better." Kaitlyn adds. _

_"I'm glad I've got your approval." I joke._

_She lets out a little laugh "Cute." She comments as I __smile cutely. __"I would gladly have another match with you again but this time it will be me getting my hand raised in victory." Kaitlyn finishes staring at me losing the smile._

_My smile faults a little. __"Look I respect you Kaitlyn but if you don't know yet I haven't lost a match since I arrived here in the WWE and when I got in that ring with you, I actually had to work a little bit harder, so I thank you for making me try a little bit harder." I respond and stare her down. __"I still have a lot to show and you haven't seen nothing yet, so just you wait, oh and that so called prediction Kaitlyn, your way off." I finish and walk off._

The director then yells "Cut. Great work ladies, you're finished here."

* * *

After Smackdown we head back out to the hotel to check out. We have the weekend to get to New York so I am going home for a couple days to get some rest.

* * *

After touching down in Tampa I check my mail and go through it. I see bills and some invites but other than that nothing.

Since I have been in WWE I have a separate box for any fan mail and that goes to WWE headquarters before it gets passed to me. So when I see a pink coloured envelope I glance at the writing it's the same writing from the flowers. I open and read it.

_Sarah you are my favourite diva and you are so pretty and beautiful. _

_I love you so much. I think about you every day and everynight. _

_p.s I know this is your favourite colour._

I look inside and see there is a pink coloured lipstick inside it. How on earth did this person find out where I lived? Fans are supposed to send mail to WWE. This is not good.

I decide to shake off the bad feeling in my stomach and throw the mail away to forget about it.

* * *

For the rest of the week I catch up with friends and catch up on some much needed rest.

On Sunday I head for the airport in the morning to go to New York. I get on my flight and slowly am on my way for another big week of work.

* * *

When I land in NYC I get to the hotel where the we are staying.

I ring April to ask what room we are in and she comes and collects me from the lobby and walks me up to our room. "How was your weekend?" she asks me.

"Relaxing, caught up on some much needed sleep. So battle royal tomorrow, you ready?" I ask her.

She grins "Oh yeah and the stuff that creative, Celeste and myself have come up with is gold, we can't wait to do this and me being heel will be fun." She answers.

"I would like to turn heel down the line." I tell her out of the blue.

"You would be an interesting heel and an unexpected one, but also it would be interesting to watch." April comments.

I smile and unpack my stuff. "Where's Celeste?" I ask.

"She's with her boyfriend." April says.

I smile "I didn't even know she had one." I reply.

"Yeah her private life is private." April comments.

"So I heard that Randy and you walked home from the club the other night." April wonders.

"That's true but nothing happened." I tell her.

"I'm not preaching, I just heard." She defends.

"Sorry it's just I have so much going on, this new storyline coming up, Randy, Colby." I whisper the last bit.

"You'll be fine, you have us to get through it all." April hugs me.

"I'm glad." I respond.

* * *

The next day April and I head to the gym for a boxing class. "So do you know how the storyline is going to turn out with Celeste?" I ask curiously.

She nods. "Yes but I am not going to say a word." She says zipping her mouth. I poke my tongue out at her and finish my set of jabs.

* * *

After our workout and a shower we head to the arena for a meeting. Mark arrives and debriefs us for our schedule. "Okay, today's schedule is like this, the diva's in the battle royal all know their roles and who is going to win, as long as you make it look good, that's all we care about." Mark announces.

We all nod and are dismissed.

* * *

I am hanging out with Eva and JoJo backstage and I notice JoJo eyeing PJ, (Justin Gabriel). "Who you staring at?" I ask sneaking up behind her.

She hits me. "Don't do that you scared me." She scolds.

Eva laughs "She was checking out Justin." Eva announces.

"Were you now?" I ask eyeing her and she glares at me which I just playfully brush off. "Come on the diva's match is about to start." I say getting their attention and we go and watch the screen while eating food.

* * *

After the match we greet the girls at the curtain and tell them they did well.

We are given the schedule for tomorrow and I have a singles match against Melina (Rosa).

We leave the arena that night and go to the hotel bar after. "So Brie, you have a match with April tomorrow?" I wonder.

"Yes and you have one with Melina right?" Brie asks and I nod my head.

* * *

The next morning I arrive at Mainevent. I do my hair and make-up and get into my gear. I am wearing my black and green gear.

After I am ready I head to the gorilla position and see Melina stretching. "Hey chika." I greet her.

"Hey you ready?" she asks.

"Yes." I respond and her music starts.

She walks out to a mixed reaction from the crowd and then my music start shortly after and I go through the curtain.

_"And her opponent from Seattle, Washington, Sarah." Lillian announces as I get a huge roar from the crowd._

_I clap hands of fans as I make my way down to the ring. __I stand up on the apron and wave to the crowd and get in the ring and get pumped for my match. _

_The referee rings the bell and I circle Rosa. _

_I put her in a head lock and put on some more pressure than work on her arm. __Rosa tries to fight out but it doesn't work. __I then close line her and bring her back up and close line her again._

_I then let her stumble and run the ropes and take her down. __I cover her "1, 2." But she kicks out._

_I then wait for her to get back up and I jump on her back with my knees and bring her down back first and she lands hard on my knees._

_"And Sarah hits the back stabber." Josh announces._

_I cover Rosa and she isn't moving. "1, 2 and 3. Ring the bell." The ref says as my music plays and I get up and cheer as the referee raises my hand._

_I finish by standing on the rope and wave to the crowd._

After my match I meet up with everyone and we head back for the hotel. We have one more day in New York until we travel to New Jersey.

* * *

That night we meet up with all the Total Divas for dinner.

I arrive at the restaurant first and get our table. JoJo and Eva arrive next followed by Nattie, Ariane and Trinity who have come together and last to arrive as always are Brie and Nikki.

We all order drinks besides and do a toast Nattie which Nattie leads. "A toast to us divas and in two weeks we will be heading to Vegas for my bachelorette weekend." Nattie cheers and we clink our glasses.

"So JoJo, how's Justin?" I ask her and she glares at me and the others laugh. "Have you talked to him?" I ask her.

She shakes her head "Nope."

"I think you should." Brie pipes up.

"Me too." I add.

"Just give it ago, talk to him you're a catch why wouldn't he not want to talk to you." Nicole says.

"Anyway, ladies, next week JoJo and I are having a housewarming party we want you all to come." Eva announces.

"What day?" I ask.

"Friday." She answers.

"I'm there." I respond as do the other girls.

After dinner we head back to the hotel and for an easy night.

* * *

The Bella's, Funkadactles and I arrive at Smackdown and make our way for the diva's locker room.

I get changed into a black skirt with a white shirt with black knee high boots and I exit the locker room and make my way for hair and make-up.

* * *

As I am waiting someone taps my shoulder from behind. I turn around and see Randy. "Hey." I say greeting him with a small smile.

"Hey." He responds.

"Do you have a match tonight?" I ask.

He nods "Yeah, with Roman." He says.

"Is the storyline starting? I ask.

"In the early stages." He responds.

"Well good luck out there." I tell him and he walks off.

Brie and Nicole look at me confused by what just happened. I turn to face them "Just stop okay." I warn them and they surrender there hands and back off.

* * *

When we get to the gorilla a worker informs us when we go out. "Sarah you will go first as you are on commentary." A member tells me and I nod and wait for my music.

_I hear my music 'American Girl' start and I walk out. __The crowd cheers as I walk down in my very high heels and claps fans hands._

_I make my way for the announce table and shake JBL and Michaels hands. __"Hi Michael, JBL." I greet them._

_"And joining us today is the lovely Sarah." Cole announces as JBL gives me a head set._

_"Hi gentleman." I repeat taking a seat._

_"So how are you liking WWE so far?" JBL asks as the Bella twins come out._

_"I love it." I respond eagerly watching the twins walk down the ramp._

_"So Sarah, you have won every one of your matchs since debuting, do you see a title opportunity coming up?" Cole asks me._

_"Definitely that's the ultimate prize to be won, but I have a few things I have to prove first before that can happen." I tell them._

_"Like what?" JBL asks curiously._

_"If I told you I'd have to kill you." I joke and t__hey both laugh as we turn our attention back to the ring as the Funk's get in the ring._

_"As well as making an impact in the ring, we hear you are also going to be on Total Divas along with the divas that are in the ring right now." Michael addresses._

_"That is true." I respond happily._

_"How's that going?' JBL asks._

_"It's been great. At first the cameras were all in my face and it was all very new to me but now I am used to it, sometimes I even forget they are filming." I inform JBL and Cole._

_"So who do you think will win this match?" Cole asks me._

_"Well the two teams have both different skills sets and game plans, but if I had to put my money on it I would say the Funkadactles, Naomi's rear view is very dangerous." I reply._

_"It is." JBL agrees._

_"And starting off this match will be Brie and Naomi." Cole says watching the match._

_"Sarah tell us who inspired you to wrestle?" JBL asks._

_"Well I am a huge fan of Trish Stratus and Lita they are very talented woman and put the diva's division and women's wrestling on the map. What I really loved is that they weren't afraid to get into the ring with guys." I tell them._

_"Would you be interested in that?" Cole asks._

_"Hell yeah." I answer excitedly as I swing in the chair._

_"So you watched the battle royal on Monday for the number 1 contender for the divas championship at extreme rules who do you think will win AJ or the current divas champion who you beat last week Kaitlyn." Cole asks. _

_"Very good question. Ouch." I say as I watch the match as Nicole and Cameron just collided. __"That looked very painful." I comment. __"You have two very different divas, AJ who is very sneaky and manipulative but then there's Kaitlyn who is strong so it could be anyone, but if I had to put my money on it AJ but we will have to wait and see." I answer._

_"And a kick out by Cameron." Cole announces commenting on the match._

_Cameron makes her way for Naomi but Nicole brings her back but Cameron escapes and kicks Nicole in the head making them all fall over. __"And a huge kick by Cameron, who will make it to the partner first?" JBL asks._

_I sit back eagerly watching the match "You are very quiet over there Sarah." Cole notices._

_"It's called studying Cole." I scold loudly as JBL laughs at my comment. __"They are my competition I have to know what they are doing, so I can use it to my advantage." I continue smirking._

_"Beauty and brains." JBL comments and I smile._

_"I like you JBL." I comment._

_Naomi has just got tagged in and she's on fire, she takes down Brie straight away. __Naomi drop kicks Brie, follows it with a second. __She runs the ropes but Brie ducks. __Brie runs the ropes but Naomi sees this and hits her with the rear view._

_"And the rear view by Naomi." Cole shouts. __Naomi covers Brie. "1, 2 and 3."_

_"Hear are your winners, The Funkadactles." Lillian announces. _

_I stand up. "Sarah it was great meeting you." JBL says shaking my hand. "You are welcome back any time." he adds._

_I smile. "It was lovely talking to you, I will definitely be coming back." I respond and walking in front and clap hands of some fans as I walk up the ramp._

After the match we get changed into comfy clothes and make our way to the hotel. We quickly check out and hit the road.

I am with Eva and JoJo again. We hit New Jersey later that night and arrive at another nice hotel.

We get our room and crash as soon as we get inside. We have the weekend to explore the city as well as rest before Monday night Raw.


	13. Chapter 13

**Enjoy chapter 13!**

* * *

Monday eventually comes around again and it's time for Raw. We arrive at the arena and make out way inside for a meeting with Mark.

I pile into the office and see several divas inside already. Shortly after Jane and Mark arrive. "Tonight's match car will be a singles match." Mark announces.

"It will be AJ and Sarah with Kaitlyn at the announce table." Mark adds as Celeste winks at us and we return the gesture.

"Bella's, Funks, you are going to have a backstage segment which we will run through with you later. Tomorrow night on Mainevent will be The Funkadactles and the Bella's versus Layla, Alicia, Aksana and Rosa." Jane concludes.

* * *

After the meeting we head to the ring to work on some moves that will be used in the match.

Once finished I head to hair and make-up. After hair and make-up I get changed into my gear. I am wearing my pink and black gear.

I am stretching in one of the halls when Mark comes up to me. "Serena, have a minute?" He asks.

I look up "Of course." I say standing up.

"Tonight after the show Stephanie wants to sit down with you to go over your storyline coming up." He informs me.

"Awesome, after the shows over?" I ask.

"Yes meet at Steph's office." He finishes and leaves.

"What was that about?" I hear April ask me from behind.

"I have a meeting after the show." I answer.

"Is it about your storyline?" She asks.

I nod "Yes."

"Well good luck out there." She says.

I smile "You too." I respond.

"Serena your up first, then April and then Celeste." A crew member informs us.

We nod and head to the curtain. My music plays and I run out.

_I run out through the curtain and the crowd cheers. __"This divas match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first from Seattle, Washington, Sarah." Justin says as I make my way down the ramp clapping hands of fans._

_I do my usually taunt and stand up on the apron and blow a kiss to the crowd as my music dies down and AJ's starts. _

_AJ skips down the ramp and around the ring as I watch her closely. __"And her opponent from Union City, New Jersey, AJ LEE" Justin finishes announcing as AJ gets in the ring._

_The referee is about to ring the bell when Kaitlyn's music starts up and the crowd erupts. __AJ and I watch Kaitlyn walk down the ramp past the ring towards the announce table._

_The referee eventually rings the bell and the match is underway. "__And joining us on commentary is the divas champion Kaitlyn." Cole announces as AJ and I eye each other._

_AJ and I circle one another waiting for someone to make the first move. __AJ makes the first move but I side step and grab hold of her arm and twist it. __"An arm lock by Sarah." Cole says._

_"So Kaitlyn you will be versing AJ at extreme rules are you ready?" Jerry asks._

_"Born ready." She answers._

_I twist AJ's arm behind her back and keep working on it. __She tries to remove my grip but it doesn't work. _

_AJ then does a forward roll and reverses the hold and now has me in an arm lock and choking me with my own arm. __"And a reversal by AJ." JBL announces._

_"Kaitlyn you versed Sarah last week are you worried about her coming after your title?" Cole asks her._

_"I'm the divas champ I have a target on my back all the time, so yes I am a little worried, but I underestimated Sarah, she won't be so lucky next time," she responds holding her title tightly._

_I fight out of the hold by elbowing her in the ribs. __I run the ropes quickly and take her down with a close line. __"And a close line by Sarah." King announces. __I quickly cover AJ, but she kicks out at one._

_I pull her up by her hair and put pressure on her back with my knee against her spine but she fights back and spins around and kicks me in the stomach making me hunch and she delivers a neck breaker. __She covers me "1, 2." But I kick out. _

_AJ throws me into a corner and goes to charge at me but I get out of the way just in time. _

_I then come up behind her and roll her up. __"And a roll up by Sarah." JBL mentions. __"1." But she kicks out._

_I get aggravated now and start working on her back. __I start delivering elbow drop after elbow drop to her back to weaken her. _

_I then lift her up over my shoulders and throw her down. __"And look at the strength by Sarah." Cole exclaims loudly. __I cover AJ "1, 2" but she kicks out again._

_I sit up angry and wait for her to get up and I run the rope as does she but she catches me and twists around me and puts me into the black widow. __"And AJ has the black widow locked in." Cole announces._

_Kaitlyn leans forward watching closely. __The ref asks if I am going to tap but I fight back. __The crowd helps me and I pump my fist to get momentum. _

_I start to fall to my knees but I get another boost of energy and stand up again. __From the momentum from the crowd I have this sudden burst of energy and pull AJs arm off and __lift her over my shoulders above my head and throw her forwards, making her land on her stomach._

_"And Sarah gets out of the black widow did you see her throw AJ?" King asks shocked._

_I then have a second breath as I grab AJ by the head and position her for the kiss of death. __"And Sarah is setting up the kiss of death." Cole says._

_I place AJ's head under my arm I fling her up over my shoulder and slam her face first onto the mat. __"It looks like this is over." King exclaims._

_I cover AJ and put all my weight into it. "1, 2, and 3. Ring the bell." __I scream in excitement as the referee raises my hand._

_I go to stand on one of the corners and wave to the WWE universe. __I then look back at Kaitlyn who is watching me carefully as she stands up from where she is sitting._

_I send her a smirk and look back at AJ who is being consoled by the ref. __I raise my arms up and point to the crowd and they erupt in cheers again._

Once I am refreshed I walk back into the locker room. "Great match girl." Ariane compliments when I walk in the room.

I smile "Thanks," I hug her and sit down.

"Are you coming out with us tonight?" Trinity asks.

"I don't know I have a meeting after the show I'll let you know if I can." I tell the girls. They nod and I quickly change into clothes.

* * *

After raw is over I head to my meeting. I knock on the door and Stephanie opens the door and lets me in. "Hi Serena." She says greeting me.

When I enter the room I freeze, at the table is Jane, Mark, Paul, Randy, Joe, Jon and Colby. "Please take a seat." She says and I sit at the large table across from Jon.

I see Colby watching me intently as I try to hide my blush. I turn to Randy who's watching this and smile at him shyly trying anything but not think about Colby.

"Thanks for staying back, we wanted to brief you all about the storyline which will involve all of you." Hunter begins.

"So it's already started as the Shield have been having problems with Randy. We are going to start doing segments with Randy and Serena." He informs us.

I glance around the room nodding. "Serena, your role in this is that The Shield will notice that Randy has started to talk to you and start to get close to you, this to them means it's a weakness. They will try and do anything to break him, even if it means coming after you, they will want to scare you to get to him." he explains.

I smile at the idea of working with the guys. "Everyone get the idea?" Stephanie asks the room. We all nod and they go into further more details.

After the meeting Stephanie lets us leave. "Thank you for staying back everyone, we are excited to see this come to light." Stephanie dismissed us and we leave.

* * *

I walk back into the divas locker room to find there are still some divas around. "How'd the meeting go?" Nattie asks me.

"Good, I'm going to be starting the storyline." I inform them.

"That's great, so what's it about?" Brie asks.

"Not giving anything away you will have to wait and see like everyone else." I tease.

"Hey no fair." They pout.

"You all will live." I tease further. "No but seriously I hope it turns out well." I respond.

"It will." Brie says and we eventually all leave and make our way back to the hotel.

* * *

The next day is Mainevent. Arriving in the locker room I find the Funkadactles, Nattie, Victoria, Zivile and April. "Hey girls." I greet them.

"Hey baby girl." Trinity says.

"You have the tag match right?" I ask.

They all nod. "Yeah." Nattie answers.

"Well I came in to cheer you on." I inform them.

They all smile "We need all the support so good on you." Ariane comments.

* * *

The ladies leave to go to hair and make-up and I walk out to go to catering.

I sit down at one of the tables and start to eat my fruit. I am so focused on my phone I don't see three people take a seat at the table with me. "Earth to Serena." A voice says.

I look up and see Colby, Jon and Joe sitting down. I smile instantly. "Hey." I greet them.

"We just wanted to say we are looking forward to start working with you." Colby says.

I turn to face him and smile. "Me too, I'm excited to do this." I respond staring at him and we just stare at each other intently.

Someone clears there throat which gets us out of our start struck state. I blush and turn to see Jon smirking. "Yes Jon?" I ask hiding my face.

"We also wanted to say we are loving the stuff your doing." He adds.

"Well thanks guys, I appreciate it." I respond. I then see my phone go off and it's Nikki calling me. "Well duty calls." I say standing up. I glance at them all one last time before staring at Colby and walking away. "You just saved my ass." I say into the phone.

"You better thank us, because you basically just had a great mind fuck on that table." She teases.

"Nicole watch your mouth." I scold playfully.

"Come to the locker room." She orders.

"Yes mam." I reply hanging up.

* * *

After Mainevent I head back to the hotel as everyone is checking out. I say goodbye to the ladies and head to the airport to go home.

The car drops me at the airport and I walk inside. Several people notice me as I walk through the terminal.

I am sitting at the gate as three teenage girls walk up to me, they look shaky and star struck. "Sarah." They say smiling.

I look up and smile at the three girls. "Hi girls." I respond.

"Would you mind if we got your autograph?" The smaller of the three asks me.

I smile "Of course not where do you want me to sign?" I ask.

They point to their shirts. I get up and kneel. "What's your name?" I ask the first one.

"Sarah." She says.

I look up at her. "Well what do you know, that's mine too." And she laughs as I sign her sleeve. "Next." The next one who is Jess squirms with excitement and finally the last one Lucy gets hers signed.

Before they leave Lucy says. "I just wanted to say, you are very talented and I want to be a diva just like you."

"Well I am very flattered you want to be like me and don't ever let anyone tell you can't just try your very best and give it a go." I tell her and I give her a hug and she runs off.

I sit back down with a smile on my face before checking Twitter and Instagram before boarding the plane.


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the next re-written chapter hope you enjoy.**

**Anna xx**

* * *

It's now Friday and it's JoJo and Eva's housewarming party. I am wearing a red maxi dress with wedges.

I arrive at their place and ring the buzzer and wait for someone to let me in. They let me up and I knock on their apartment door. Eva opens the door "Hey." I say hugging her.

"Hey, thanks for coming." She says welcoming me inside.

"I got you this" I say passing her the wine. "Just a little housewarming present." I add.

She smiles. "Thanks."

"So who's coming?" I ask the girls who are setting up.

"Brie, Nicole, Nattie, Trinity, Ariane and Jon I think." Eva answers.

"Is Justin coming?" I ask JoJo. She nods and I smile "So have you gone out with him yet?" I ask.

She shakes her head "No, but I'm hoping we can talk tonight." She says.

* * *

A while later I am on the couch with Brie, Ariane, Nattie, JoJo and we are discussing the age gap between JoJo and PJ. "It doesn't matter the age. When I was 16 I dated a 21 year old and when I was 20 I dated a 40 year old." Ariane announces.

"Wow." I say shocked as the others agree. The party goes late into the night and I eventually leave.

* * *

I get back to my place and find flowers at my door. I pick them up and read the card.

_Serena/Sarah,_

_You are so beautiful I think about you every day. _

_I got you these flowers because you are as beautiful as a flower._

I begin to freak out and bring them inside and throw them away. This is starting to get out of hand. How did someone even get inside without a key or being buzzed in, that's not good? I go to sleep that night restless.

* * *

On the Sunday following the party I head to the airport with Eva and JoJo for our next destination, Minneapolis. Tomorrow I start filming my segments for my new storyline which I'm excited about.

* * *

As we arrive in Minneapolis we get to the hotel and pile into our rooms and I have a room to myself. I put my luggage away and head out to check the city. I walk around the streets going into little boutiques and purchasing anything I like.

I make my way back to the hotel when I see Brie and Nicole has just arrived. "Hey ladies." I say with my shopping bags.

"Looks like someone's been busy." Nicole comments on my bags.

"Yeah, I had some time to spare." I inform them as we head up the lift.

That night we hit a restaurant down the street for dinner with the girls.

After dinner we slowly made our way back to our respective rooms and went to bed early ready for tomorrow night's Raw.

* * *

The next morning I am awoken by my ringing cell phone. "Hello." I grumble into the phone.

"We are going to the gym, you are coming." Ariane demands.

"Okay, let me just wake up." I inform her.

"Meet in the lobby in 15." She orders and hangs up.

I look at the time 7:00am. I slowly crawl out of bed and make it to my feet. I put on my work out gear and put my hair in a messy bun and grab my keys and wallet and head for the lobby.

"Morning." Ariane says as I find her in the lobby

"You are definitely a morning person aren't you?" I comment to her. She nods as we wait for the others.

* * *

Finally all the girls are down and we head for the local gym. We all attend the local cross fit and work a serious sweat and after we all stop for coffees on the way back to the hotel.

After coffee we get our stuff in order for Raw tonight and head outside for the bus that is waiting for the Superstars and Divas.

* * *

We arrive at the arena and climb out of the buses and are met by screaming fans and sign some autographs on my way inside.

After talking to Mark and Jane they hand me a script which goes over what the segment is today.

As I walk out of a spare room I bump into someone. I look up and see it's Randy. "We should just where protective clothing from now on." I joke.

"Seems like it." He responds. "You excited for today?" he asks.

"Yeah, but nervous." I confess.

"Dont be and just try to have fun and remember don't fret you have me around." He says.

"Someone is bashful." I tease.

"It's gotten me where I am today." he responds.

I shrug not really caring "Well I better get ready, I'll meet you at set." I tell him leaving him there.

* * *

After getting ready I make my way to set and see Paul, Stephanie and a lot of workers around. I feel someone tap me from behind. I turn fast and see it's Randy again. "Oh god." I say a little spooked.

"Sorry." He laughs.

"You should be." I joke poking my tongue out.

"You look great." He compliments.

I look down at my outfit "Thanks, I try." I joke. "Any tips for a rookie?" I ask seriosuly.

"Don't over play it, but be your character, use your personality and just go with it." He advices.

"I will take all of that into consideration." I joke and he laughs.

* * *

We reach Paul and Stephanie. "Randy, Serena." Paul greets us.

"Hi." I respond shaking their hands.

"You ready for this?" Stephanie asks me.

"Born ready." I respond instantly.

"That's the spirit, keep it up. Do you have any questions before you start?" She asks.

"Not right now." I respond confidently. She nods and stands away.

The director runs us through the blocking and we rehearse our lines several times before we film. We get into our final places and the director is ready to go. They escort me into a room and I wait for my cue. I hear the countdown and a loud "Action."

_I walk out of the divas locker room and shut the door behind me. __As I turn around I bump into a large body. __"Omg, I'm sorry." I say looking up._

_I see Randy Orton. "It's fine I wasn't looking where I was going." He responds._

_"Same here, I will learn from now on that it's important to keep my head up." I joke and he laughs._

_"I've been meaning to tell you, I've watched a few of your matches since you've arrived here I just wanted to say that you are very talented and will make a great divas champion one day." He says smirking._

_I smirk back "Well thank you, and I agree I will." I respond confidently._

_"Modest I like it." He flirts._

_"Got to be around here." I add._

_"Well no doubt at the rate your going you'll be champ in no time." He finishes._

_"Well it's a definitely goal which will be accomplished sooner rather than later." I say confidently._

_"Good to know you have your goals set, it's good to have them around here and it's good that you're confident I like that in a woman." he says seductively._

_I smile and then I remember I have a match. "Well I better go, my match is next." I tell him pointing to the ring._

_"Good luck tonight." He says as I go to walk away._

_"Yeah, good luck with Dean Ambrose kick his ass, he's a bit too cocky for my liking." I add and he laughs._

_"Don't let him hear you say that." Randy advices._

_"Thanks for the advice but I think I'll be okay." I respond. __"Anyway I'm sorry again, but I will see you around." I say turning around with a smirk as I walk towards the camera._

"And cut great work." He says.

As I turn to walk away Stephanie stops me. "Hey Serena you have a moment?" she asks. I nod and she pulls me aside. "You have been doing so well since you have arrived that after extreme rules we are going to give you a chance at a title shot." Stephanie informs me.

I cover my mouth. "Really? Are you sure it's not too soon?" I ask her.

"That's the thing, it is never too soon to achieve greatness, and from what I've heard and seen from the other divas here they respect you, and you don't walk on anyone's toes, you do the right thing, you deserve it just as much as anyone else." She responds.

"Wow thank you Stephanie that means so much." I tell her.

"Now go along get ready for your match." She says.

"I will and thank you again." I thank again.

"You're welcome." She responds and walks off with Paul.

* * *

As I reach hair and make-up again I see Sarona (Tamina) getting her hair and make up done. "Hey." I say greeting her.

"Hey, heard we have a match tonight." She says.

"I'm looking forward to it." I respond and she smiles in agreement.

Our match is next and we wait patiently at the gorilla position waiting for my our names to be called. Tamina walks out first and is looking fierce and intimidating.

I take a deep breath and my music starts up and a huge roar comes from the crowd.

_I walk out and another roar comes from the crowd. __I raise my hands in the air and walk down the ramp. __"And introducing her opponent from Seattle, Washington, Sarah." Justin says as I walk down the ramp._

_I make it to the ring and climb up on a corner and turn around and blow a kiss to the fans and jump in. __I jump up and down to get some energy and get my mind set ready for this match._

_"And this divas match is underway, Tamina Snuka versus Sarah, this will be an interesting match." Cole says._

_"Indeed it will, probably Sarah's toughest match yet. If she can beat Tamina she is unstoppable." JBL adds._

_The referee rings the bell and Tamina and I lock eyes. __"A stare down from the two divas." Cole comments._

_We then circle one another and I make the first move by kicking her which makes her angry. __I kick her again and she pushes me. _

_I smirk and walk back over. __"Did Sarah just smirk?" King asks as the__ crowd love it._

_I circle Tamina and we lock up. She overpowers and __puts me in a neck lock. _

_As she gains control she goes to close line me but I duck and I kick her in the stomach making her hunch over. __I run the ropes and do a swinging neck breaker. "__And a swinging neck breaker by Sarah." JBL announces._

_I cover Tamina, but she kicks out at 1. __"And a kick out by Tamina." Cole shouts._

_I then grab her arms sit her up and put my knee on her spine. "__And a submission hold by Sarah." King says._

_I use all my might to hold her but she is too strong. __She makes her way to her feet and elbows me in the face making me put my hands to my face, covering my eyes making my vision blurry and she close lines me._

_"And a huge close line from Tamina." JBL says. __Tamina covers me "1, 2." But I kick out._

_Tamina pulls me up and picks me up and flips me back down she covers me again but I kick out. __"And another kick out by Sarah." Cole exclaims._

_I make my way for the corner and that's when Tamina manhandles me. __She kicks me in the stomach and continues to do it until she makes me hit the floor. _

_I go to stand but she runs and squishes me in the corner. __I stumble forward but before she can do it again with help from the crowd I side step and use the ropes jump outside onto the edge and immediately jump back in allowing me to kick Tamina in the stomach who looks confused._

_"Wow, what a move by Sarah." Jerry exclaims._

_Tamina is stunned and I run up and deliver a running bulldog. __I then work on her stomach. __I elbow her over and over again and cover her "1, 2." But she kicks out._

_I then begin to go to the corner. __"What's Sarah doing?" Cole questions._

_"Looks like she needs some height." King answers._

_I make my way to the top rope as Tamina gets to her feet. __As she stumbles I jump from the top rope and deliver a cross body and she lands hard on the mat. __I then sit up and pull her up and deliver a nasty suplex._

_"A suplex by Sarah, god she's strong." King exclaims._

_I pick her up again over my shoulders and twist her face first into the mat. __The crowd loves it and start cheering as I gain my breath. __"What a move." JBL shouts._

_I then pick her up by her hair and get her ready for the kiss of death. __"And looks like Sarah is setting up for the kiss of death." JBL mentions._

_But before I can move Tamina over powers me and flips me over and I land on my back holding my back in pain. __"Tamina counters the kiss of death." King shouts._

_"This is a great match up." JBL adds._

_I make my way to my feet and am hit by a big boot to the face by Tamina. __I hold my face in pain. __"And a huge kick to the face." Jerry exclaims._

_"Sarah has got to be out cold." Cole shouts._

_"Did you see the force of that kick?" JBL asks shocked._

_Tamina covers me "1, 2 and" I kick out on the last second. __And the crowd cheers_

_ "And Sarah kicks out. How on earth did she do that?" Cole asks astounded. _

_The crowd then begins to chant. __"This is Awsome, this is awesome." I roll over and Tamina moves me to the corner._

_"Getting ready for the super splash." Cole says._

_As Tamina gets to the top rope and she jumps and is about to land on me but I roll out of the way at the last minute. __"And Sarah rolls out of the way." Jerry announces._

_I then get to my feet and hold my jaw. __I do a running start and jump on Tamina's back and do a hard Back stabber to my knees. __"ooh." The crowd echoes. _

_I then pull Tamina up and put her into the position for the kiss of death. __I put her head under my arm I lift her up over my shoulder and fling her back down face first. __"And Sarah delivers the kiss of death."_

_I cover Tamina "1, 2 and 3. Ring the bell." __"Here is your winner, Sarah." Justin announces._

_It takes me a moment to get to my feet but as I do I scream to the crowd and they erupt into applause. __The referee raises my hand and I smile to the crowd. __"And another win for Sarah, this girl is unstoppable." Cole exclaims._

_I then taunt to the crowd and get out of the ring holding my jaw._

Walking back through the curtain I am met by huge cheers and people complimenting me. Further backstage I am engulfed by the girls as they see me. "That match was insane." Nattie exclaims.

"You are unstoppable." Brie adds.

"I don't know, I almost lost out there." I respond and give each a hug as I take a water from catering.

* * *

I enter the locker room to more compliments and sit down to gain my strength back. Sarona comes in and I get up and hug her. "That was truly a great match." I tell her.

She hugs me "It was unreal; I don't think I have ever felt so good to be defeated, you were great." She says and I hug her for a last time and sit back down.

* * *

After raw that night we all head back to the hotel. I am exhausted I needed to rest. As I stumble into my room I collapse on the bed.

After about twenty minutes I hear a knock at the door. I go to peak through the eye whole and a man in hotel uniform is outside my door. I unlock the door. "Can I help you?" I ask him.

"Yes, this was left at the lobby for you." He says passing me a package.

"Thank you but you didn't have to bring all this up for me." I tell him.

I tip him and shut the door and I walk back in the room and sit on my bed. I read the card that is on top it.

_Serena/Sarah,_

_I can't stop thinking about you so I had to take these photos of you to remember you; I had to let you know how much I love you. You did amazing in your match tonight too._

I read it twice and start to get a funny feeling. I open the box and I gasp. It's a box full of pictures of me. It's pictures of me, in Tampa on the streets, off my Instagram and Twitter, in the ring, on the road.

I quickly ring Nattie. "Nattie." I say into the phone.

"Yes." She says.

"Do you have a minute I need to show you something I don't know what to do?" I ask her.

"What room?" she asks me.

"416." I answer.

"I'm on my way." She says and I hang up and while I wait I don't touch any of the photos because there is hundreds.

* * *

About ten minutes later I hear my door knock. I look through the hole and see Nattie and Brie. I unlock and my door "Hey." I say a little shaky.

"What happened?" she asks getting worried by my state.

"Come in I'll show you." I tell her and open the door wider. "Before I show you I need you to know that this has never happened to me before so it can't be some fluke, but this isn't the first thing I've been given." I tell them as I pick up the box and show them the photo.

They cover their mouths. "Omg." They both say in shock.

They embrace me. "Hey, it's okay." Brie says and I start crying.

"We will find out who sent it, what else have you gotten from him?" Nattie asks.

"The flowers that came into the locker room, that was the first one, then letters at my apartment and now this, this is the most terrifying one." I tell them.

"Did you keep them?" Brie asks.

I shake my head. "I didn't think about it, but then on Friday last week after the party I found flowers outside my door, and a card. He knows where I live, he got in and I don't know how." I say crying.

"Hey, hey, shush, it's okay, I'll call Jane and will figure this out." Nattie reassures. I nod as Brie comforts me.

* * *

Nattie gets off the phone and says Jane is on her way up. "Your first stalker." Brie jokes.

I laugh "Have you had one?" I ask.

"Nope, you are actually the first diva to have one that we know of." She answers.

"Aren't I lucky?" I respond sarcastically.

A knock at the door makes me jump. "Hey, it's okay." Brie says comforting me.

Nattie answers the door revealing Jane and Stephanie McMahon. They come in my room and find me on my bed with Brie. "Hey Serena." They both say soothingly.

I sit up "Hi." I say quietly.

"We want you to tell us everything, so we can find out everything on this guy?" Stephanie says.

I nod and tell her everything that I have been given, down to him leaving stuff at my apartment. "From what you have told me, he knows your every move, he follows your schedule, he knows where you are at all times, that's bad, but we are not going to let anything happen to you, we are family here at the WWE so we are going to help you." Stephanie says.

I nod "thank you." I tell her.

"No problem. Now what I think is best to do is check out of this hotel and room and stay with Nattie. Is that okay?" she asks me.

"Yeah that's fine." I respond quietly.

"We will get someone on it, and we will question all the staff here too, we won't let anything happen to you. We will keep you updated but if he keeps giving you things keep them and give them straight to us." Stephanie says trying her best to assure me everything will be fine. I nod and she leaves as Jane follows.

I grab my luggage and get out of the room. I walk into Nattie's room feeling a lot safer. Out of all the things I thought would happen to me in the WWE, having a stalker isn't one of them, but having the help of the others I know I am going to be fine.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the next edited/re-written chapter.**

**Anna**

* * *

I wake up the next morning in Nattie's room. I head into the shower and put the hot water on and wash off all my worries.

After my shower I walk back into the room and see Nattie is up and getting ready. "Morning." I say to her.

"How do you feel?" She asks.

"Not going to lie, I couldn't sleep much last night, but now that people know and people are on the lookout I feel more safe and I just need to keep myself distracted." I tell her.

"Well you have me if you need anything, and if you need to you can stay somewhere you can stay at mine back in Tampa." Nattie offers.

"You would do that for me?" I ask. She nods.

"We are family in this business and when one family member is down we all want to help out as much as we can." Nattie says.

"I'm starting to see that. Last night Stephanie and Jane were so comforting it made me feel very lucky to be in this line of work." I tell her.

"Now come on let's go to work." Nattie says as I nod in agreement.

* * *

Arriving at Mainevent we pile into the locker room waiting for our schedule. Mark comes in and gives everyone their roles. "Okay, tonight's match is Nattie versus April. Serena you will be valeting Nattie. And April will have big E." Mark announces. We nod and go and get ready.

Tonight I am wearing a pale yellow dress that goes half way to the knee with black heels.

As Nattie and I make our way to hair and make-up Vince McMahon comes over and pulls me aside. "Serena, can I have a quick word?" He asks me.

"Of course." I respond smiling.

We walk to a quiet hall. "Stephanie told me about what happened and I just want you to know that we will do everything in our power to make sure you are feel safe and secure." He informs me.

"Thank you Mr McMahon, I appreciate all then help." I respond.

"Please call me Vince, call anyone if you are scared or if anything else happens." Vince says.

"I will and thank you." I say kindly and smiling.

"Now go and get ready." He says and I walk off.

I get back to hair and make-up and Nattie looks at me warily. "All good." I say to her and she smiles.

* * *

It's now time to go to the Gorilla position where the other girls are and they wish us luck as they have a segment backstage.

I wish Nattie good luck and we see April and Ettor (Big E) arrive after. We hear Nattie's music and we head out.

_"This contest is schedule for one fall, introducing first being accompanied by Sarah, from Calgary Alberta Canada Natalya." Lillian announces. _

_Natalya and I walk down the ramp as we clap hands and wave to fans. __We climb into the ring and she does her usually taunt in the ring as the crowd cheers. __Her music dies down and I clap her on the back and get out of the ring._

_AJ's music comes on and she stands at the top of the ramp and starts skipping her way down. __"And her opponent being accompanied by Big E Langston from Union City, New Jersey, AJ Lee." Lillian finishes as she gets out of the ring._

_The referee rings the bell and the two divas circle one another as I cheer Natalya on "Come on Natalya." and start clapping as the WWE Universe clap with me. _

_The two divas lock up and Natalya gets the upper hand by kicking her and working on her arm twishing it__ and brings it behind her back. "Good job." I shout._

_AJ starts to fight back and elbows Natalya in the face making her release her. __This gives AJ the upper hand to run the ropes and do a swinging neck breaker. __AJ covers Natalya. "1, 2" and Natalya kicks out and I clap the apron._

_"Come on Natalya." I cheer louder._

_AJ then puts Natalya in a head lock making her become weak. __I start walking up and down the outside of the ring clapping and getting the fans involved "Come on Natalya." I cheer and the crowd join in._

_Natalya then starts elbowing AJ into the stomach and AJ releases. __Natalya then lifts AJ and does a suplex. Nattie covers. "1, 2" but AJ kicks out._

_Natalya then gets up as does AJ and they both run the ropes, AJ ducks and runs the other side and winds up and puts Natalya into the black widow. _

_Natalya tries to fight it but she locks it in. __"Come on Natalya." I cheer banging on the apron but it doesn't do anything._

_Natalya falls to her knees and begins to tap. "No." I yell shocked._

_The referee rings the bell and raises AJs hand. __"And here is your winner by submission, AJ Lee." Lillian announces._

_AJ exits the ring as I get in to check on Natalya. __AJ is grinning ear to ear and I stare her down._

After Nattie's match we head back for the Locker room and we get changed and make our way back to the hotel.

* * *

The total divas gang are all going to dinner so it should be fun. We arrive at the hotel and put our things in our room.

For dinner tonight I am wearing black shorts with knee high stockings and boots with a pink blouse and a belt. My hair is in a bun and I have a gold necklace.

Nattie and I arrive at dinner first and we get escorted to our table and we get a bottle of wine and get comfortable. "How you feeling?" She asks me.

"Better, I'm trying not to think about it I'm just a little worried when I go home." I tell her.

"Well don't worry about that now, on Thursday we fly out to Vegas and you can just let your hair down and have a good time." Nattie says.

"Exactly I am not going to worry about it right now." I tell her as she smiles and we sip our drinks.

* * *

A little while later everyone arrives and asks how I am doing. "We heard about what happened you okay?" Eva asks concerned

"I will be." I answer.

"Well if you need somewhere to stay you can always stay with us." JoJo suggests.

"Thanks I've had many offers, but I'm not going to worry about that right now I am going to get up tomorrow, go to Smackdown and then we are going to Vegas." I say cheerfully.

"Justin's coming to Vegas." JoJo says changing topic.

I nearly choke on my drink. "What?" I ask shocked.

"That was my same reaction accept without the chocking." Eva laughs.

"So you've gone out with him?" I ask.

"Well you remember our party well, we hooked up and we went out a couple days later and now here we are." JoJo explains.

"Ladies." I say getting all their attention.

"I want to make a toast to Vegas and to what is to come." I say raising my glass. "To Nattie's weekend." I say and they grin in approval.

"To Vegas, the future and Nattie." We all say in unison and we sip what we have in our hands.

Dinner comes and it looks delicious. I have the beef stroganoff with potato. I Instagram it and begin to eat it.

* * *

After dinner we head back to the hotel and we all pile in one room. We are going to have a girl's night all together. The night ended up being a perfect way to relax and get to know one another more.

I love this group of girls and they have welcomed me so lovingly and I know we are going to be the best of friends in the years to come.


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's the next chapter enjoy**

* * *

I have finally finished work for the week and I am heading to Vegas to have a great weekend away for Nattie's Bachelorette.

I arrive at the airport and meet everyone out the front. We make our way inside the terminal and quickly make our way through to bag drop and head to our gate. Eventually we board and shortly after we take-off.

* * *

We arrive in Vegas and we are ready to party. We all decide after getting settled into our rooms we will head to the pool.

We disembark off the bus and arrive at The Palms hotel and I already am grinning from ear to ear. There are people everywhere, loud music and the weather is hot.

* * *

Once settled in my room I changed into my bikini and and head down to the pool.

I approach the pool and I see all the girls near a gazebo. They notice me coming and wave me over. "Hey there sexy lady, I am so jealous of your body." Nicole admires.

I laugh. "Why thank you, your not so bad yourself lovey." I retort as I take a seat in the sun.

* * *

Everyone is at the pool, we've been in the pool for a swim, we have laid out in the sun and now I am sitting by the edge of the pool talking to JoJo and Ariane."How are you and Justin?" I ask JoJo.

"You seemed very friendly in the suit at Nattie and TJ's." Ariane adds.

"We're good, he's really sweet, I really like him." JoJo says.

"I'm happy for you." I respond looking up and see Justin talking to some cocktail waitress from inside the pool and he seems to be flirting. The girls notice my head movement and look and see the picture. "I can't believe he's just doing that in front of you." I say loudly.

JoJo seems confused and hurt and I feel bad for her.

I stand up and Ariane notices my tattoo. "Hey, what's that?" Ariane asks pointing at my ribs.

I turn my body to see what's she pointing at and see my tattoo. "It's a tattoo." I answer vaguely.

"Who's Keith?" She asks.

"Keith's my dad's name." I answer.

"It's really cute and sweet. Do you have any others?" Ariane asks.

"Yeah only small ones, I have Live Laugh Love on my back." I say and show the girls.

"Why'd you get that one?" JoJo asks.

"I got it when I moved out to Tampa, my life was falling into place and I thought why not." I respond. They both nod and I go and hang with the other girls.

* * *

"Hey Nattie, Nicole, having fun?" I ask them making my way into their little gazebo.

"A blast." Nicole responds sipping her cocktail.

"That drink looks good." I say smiling.

"Try it." Nicole says.

I take a sip and I am in heaven. "That is delicous. So what's with all the frowning faces and why are you on your phone Nattie?" I ask.

"This guy Garret who I am really good friends with keeps texting me and I don't know what to do." Nattie explains.

"What are the messages like?" I ask as Nattie hands me her phone and I scroll down. "Nattie he's flirting, and your responding this has to stop, this guy likes you and if you keep responding he's not going to stop." I tell her.

"That's what I was telling her." Nicole says.

"Why are you talking to him now?" I ask.

"I guess I like the attention I'm getting." Nattie answers.

"Does TJ know?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "No." she answers.

"You need to TJ, tell him how you feel, and stop with the replies, you are with a wonderful man who loves you and your about to marry him, just tell him how you feel." I advice and they both look at me shocked.

"How do you know what to say all the time?" Nicole asks.

"Big history of dating men." I answer.

"You never told us about that?" Nicole says.

"I really don't like talking about it." I answer.

"Well we won't bug you about it but we are here to talk if you need to. How are you doing though?" She asks changing topic.

I sit down. "To be honest I am scared, but I have to live my life, I have to go back to work, go home, I'm just worried that something's going to happen, I've lived by myself for a while and I was always felt safe but now I don't feel as safe, and I'm a wrestler, I should be able to protect myself but I just feel unsafe." I confess.

"You always have us if you need it, and as I said you can stay with TJ and I, he said you are more than welcome to stay." Nattie says.

"I think I might take that offer, but I will go back to my apartment to check on things but I would like it if someone could come with me whenever I do end up going home." I say.

"I'll come with you and it will be fine." Nattie says.

* * *

After my heart to heart with Nattie about our problems we head back to our rooms to get ready for our first night out.

Tonight we are having dinner with the group then the ladies are going to a strip show and then finish the night off at a nightclub.

I am wearing a blue bandage dress with black peep toe pumps. The dress fits my figure perfectly. I curl my hair into long curls and pin up my fringe. My make-up is on to last the whole night and I am looking hot.

* * *

Once I am ready I head to Nattie's suit where everyone is meeting before we head to the restaurant.

I knock on the door and wait for someone to let me in. Nattie answers and she's wearing a beautiful sparkly pink dress. "Omg, Nattie you look so pretty." I compliment hugging her.

"As do you, come on in, we are just waiting for Eva and JoJo." She informs me closing the door as I step inside.

I walk inside and see everyone dressed nicely and greet them all and place myself at the table with Ariane and Brie. "So Brie are we going to see Brie mode tonight?" I whisper in her ear.

She laughs. "Maybe but I can't do it in front of Brian he doesn't like it." Brie says.

I smile. "Well I will be joining you in Brie mode so you won't be alone." I joke and she laughs.

"We can look like a bunch of idiots together, and that dress is amazing." She adds.

I look down "Why thank you." I respond winking at her and Ariane and Brie laugh.

"What we talking about?" Nicole says over Brie and my heads.

"Brie mode." I answer.

"Oh she is definitely coming out tonight." Nicole says and I clap Nikki's hand.

* * *

We make our way down to the restaurant and it looks beautiful. There are several bottles of champaign lined up on the table as we arrive we all sit down.

I am sitting next to Nikki and Ariane. Nattie and TJ are next to each other and looking madly in love and do the honours of popping the corks of the bottles. We all get a glass besides JoJo and Eva.

TJ then stands up and makes a toast. "I just want to say that Nattie is the love of my life and I couldn't have asked for a better women to be marrying. I want to thank you all for coming and let's have a great night." TJ says raising his glass.

"To Nattie and TJ." We all say in unison and drink.

We have our dinner and shortly after us girls leave for the strip show for just us girls. We are sitting right in the front row and the champaign is flowing and I already feel a little drunk.

The show starts and we start to scream as there are hot shirtless men and take Nattie up on stage and she is having an amazing time. We all whistle and scream in excitement as we see Nattie up there getting tied up in ropes with naked men.

* * *

After the show, we kick on at a night club, minus JoJo and Eva.

The nightclub is very loud but that doesn't stop me it just makes the drinks flow a lot easier.

I am currently dancing on top of the lounges and out of all of us Brie and I are drunk. I jump down off the table stumbling and Nikki follows. I turn and see her fall off the lounge spilling her entire drink everywhere. "Nikki." I squeal.

"Whoops." She responds laughing.

"Careful, we gotta wrestle Monday." I scold her.

"Like you can talk." She retorts.

We all head off to the dance floor and I trip and fall. "Shit." I squeal.

Trinity catches me and I laugh "Maybe you should be more careful." Trinity jokes and she guides me to the dance floor.

* * *

After the nightclub closes we arrive at Nattie's suite stumbling drunk. We crash and talk in her suit and try to sober up but I am having a little difficulty so I decide to make my exit. "Girls." I shout getting their attention. "I'm turning in." I yell.

They laugh. "Wait. I'll walk with you." Brie responds and we exit the room after saying goodnight to everyone. Leaving the suite we walk arm in arm down the hall "I think your giving me a run for my own money." Brie comments.

"Na." I deny.

"I like this side of you, you haven't laughed or smiled this much in a while." She responds.

"It's because I'm around some very important people to me." I respond as we continue walking.

* * *

We make it to our floor and stumble out of the elevator. "oops." I say shushing and we both giggle. I make it to my door and search for my key and eventually find in buried in my small clutch. "This ones mine." I announce.

"Night beautiful." She says.

"You too." I reply.

"Tomorrow is going to suck." She mumbles as I open my door.

I groan as I step in side "But it's been worth it." I finish as she leaves.

I step inside my room and close the door behind me. I stumble and collapse on my bed peeling my shoes off. I quickly change into a shirt and pass out.

* * *

The next morning I wake up to loud banging at my door. I manoeuvre myself out of bed and walk towards the door. "Coming." I say groggily.

I open the door and see Nikki and Brie. "Well good morning." Nikki greets.

I hold my head "What time is it?" I ask angrily.

"10am, time to get up, we are going to breakfast." Brie announces.

"How are you even up?" I ask squinting.

"Brian got me up." Brie answers.

"Okay, just give me a minute I will just get ready come in." I tell them and they step inside.

"Your rooms pretty." They both say at the same time.

"God that's creepy." I respond searching through my suitcase.

I quickly get dressed putting on a black maxi, wedges and toss my messy hair in a bun.

I grab my room key, wallet, phone and sunnies and put them on my head. I quickly take off my make-up from last night and am ready to go. "Okay, let's go." I say putting my sunnies over my eyes.

* * *

They drag me out of my room and we head to breakfast. "Look who we got." Nikki declares.

"And the dead has risen," Trinity jokes.

I give her a glare through my dark shades but she can't tell "How you feeling?" Ariane asks.

"Like I have been hit by a truck, twice." I answer holding my head.

"Yeah I wouldn't be surprised, you fell over four times last night." Ariane informs me.

"What? I thought that was Nikki." I respond shocked and embarrassed.

"She fell over once. You on the other hand fell over four times." Ariane repeats.

"Four times?" I ask putting my head down in shame.

"You gave Brie a run for her money." Nikki comments.

"Oh god how embarrassing." I respond.

"You shouldn't be you were very entertaining." Brie adds.

"And how can you remember?" I ask her.

"I remember moments." Brie answers.

"Okay enough about me, Nattie did you have a good time last night?" I ask her.

She nods enthusiastically. "Yes. It was a lot of fun."

* * *

After breakfast we all head to the pool again after we get in our swimsuits. Laying out in the sun is just what I need. No fast movements or walking just resting.

I start to feel better by lunch time so Eva, JoJo and I ended up grabbing some lunch together. "So what did you two end up doing last night?" I ask the two girls.

"We just hung out in our room, but something happened." JoJo says sadly.

"What?" I ask sitting up.

"We were going for a walk and we saw Justin get into a cab with some chick." JoJo answers softly.

"I'm sorry JoJo. Are you okay?" I ask her.

"I will be, I was just an idiot, he's just so much older than me." She responds.

"Well your still young so don't worry about it." I tell her as she nods and we order our lunch.

* * *

After lunch I head back to my room for a little nap, we are going out to another club tonight but I am not drinking that much tonight.

* * *

Tonight I am wearing a white bandage skirt with a pale blue shirt and white wedges. My hair is out of my face in a high pony and my make-up is light and elegant. I quickly grab my things needed for the night and head for the restaurant.

* * *

Arriving at the restaurant there are only a few people so far, Nattie and TJ, Brie and Brian, Nikki, Ariane and Vincent, which I am confused about because I thought they had a falling out. "Hey." I announce greeting everyone and take a seat next to Nikki and whisper in her ear "When did Vincent get here?" I ask.

"This afternoon, he surprised her." Nikki answers.

I turn my attention back to the table and we start conversations.

Everyone arrives a while later and we have a nice meal.

* * *

After dinner we all head out to the club minus JoJo and Eva again.

Throughout the night Vincent ended up having too many drinks and Ariane wasn't having any of his nonsense so they left.

Nikki and I follow shortly after and we decided to go for a walk. "What's on your mind?" She asks me.

"I don't know, just seeing Nattie and TJ, it makes me want to find someone like that and have what they have." I confess.

"I think we all wish for that and it will happen one day." Nikki responds.

"I hope." I continue. "But you are lucky." I add.

"I'm very lucky, I have had very troubled relationships before, but once John came around I couldn't be more happy and I know he's it." She says.

"I can see that you are perfect for each other. The night that you introduced me to him it was amazing to watch you two fit so well with one another. You two were made for one another." I tell her.

"We are." She agrees.

"Was it tough after his divorce?" I ask.

"Yes, right out he said he will never get married and will never have kids, but I still hope he gives in, but I know he's scared and I would be too." Nikki explains.

"Are you okay with that?" I ask her.

"Yeah but I'm hoping he would change his mind." Nikki admits.

"As long as your happy." I tell her.

* * *

After our walk I arrive at my door and go to place my key inside the door where I see a box on the floor.

I bend down and pick it up immediately getting inside and shut my door. I open the box and there are more photos, recent ones, ones of me in the last week and a couple from here in Vegas.

I quickly call Nikki. "Nikki." I say into the phone.

"Yes." She says.

"I just got another parcel." I announce scared.

"What?" She asks shocked and I hear her gathering some items. "I'll be right there." She finishes and hangs up.

* * *

Minutes later I hear a knock and I know its Nikki. I open the door and she comes inside. "What is it?" She asks concerned.

"More photos but they recent. He's here in Vegas Nikki, some are from last night." I tell her and show her some.

"Call Stephanie." Nikki suggests.

"What's she going to do she's in Connecticut?" I ask.

"Just tell her what you told me and say you will bring them when you get home." Nikki suggests further.

I nod and call Stephanie. I wait a few rings and she answers. Dammit I woke her up. "Serena?" she asks.

"Hi Steph I'm so sorry to bother you at this time, but I've just received another box." I inform her.

"Did you open it?" She asks immediately awake.

"I did and it's more photos and they are recent some are from last night." I tell her.

"Okay, what I want you to do, is when you get back home and bring the box with you and we will sort it out. Was there a card with it?" She asks.

"No." I answer.

"Okay, thanks for informing me. Are you going to be okay?" Steph asks.

"Yeah Nicole is with me right now." I inform her.

"That's probably the best thing for you to stay with someone while you're away and I will see you Monday." She says.

"Thank you Steph." I say hanging up.

"What she say?" Nikki asks me.

"To see her on Monday." I answer.

Nikki stays with me in my room that night, I lend her some night clothes and we go to sleep.

* * *

The next morning I wake up remembering the events from last night.

I informed Nattie about what happened when I woke up and she said they when we get home TJ and her will come to my apartment with me to gather some things and check and stay at theirs.

We spent the morning with everyone at breakfast and eventually went to pack our things.

We arrive at the airport in the mini bus and walk through the terminal. Eventually we board the plane and shortly after we take off. I put my headphones on my ears and zone out everything.


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's the next re-written chapter enjoy.**

**Anna**

* * *

Landing in Tampa we all go our separate ways minus Nattie, TJ and myself who are staying together.

When I get back to my apartment I find nothing waiting for me or nothing out of place. I quickly grab another suitcase and pack more stuff and we leave shortly after.

We arrive at Nattie and TJ's that evening and we are all exhausted from our trip. Nattie shows me one of the guest bedrooms and we go to sleep for the night.

* * *

The next morning I put on some gym clothes and headed into the kitchen where I find Nattie. "Ready to hit the gym?" she asks.

"I'm Ready and I am ready to let out some frustration." I respond and we leave.

We pull up at the gym and are ready to work out. We work mostly on weights this morning as I am trying to lift heavier.

As I am waiting for my turn I get a message from Stephanie, telling me to come see her. "Hey Nattie, Stephanie wants me to see her after we finish here." I inform her.

"Ok, do you have the box with you?" she asks.

"Yes." I respond.

* * *

After our workout, we change into more proper clothes and head off to WWE headquarters to see Stephanie.

When we arrive we walk up to the receptionist. "Hi, I'm here to see Stephanie McMahon." I say to a woman behind the desk.

"Name please?" she asks.

"Serena Smith." I tell her.

The girl picks up a phone and rings a number. She waits a moment and speaks "I have Serena." She informs the person on the other line. She hangs up and looks towards us. "Miss McMahon is expecting you, you can go on up, just press level 15." She directs us and we follow her directions.

The elevator arrives on the 15th floor and we walk out and are met by a waiting Stephanie. "Hi Steph." I say greeting her with a hug as does Nattie.

"Please come into my office." Stephanie says and we follow her inside. We take a seat and I get out the box. "So tell me what happened?" Stephanie asks me.

"I was coming back to my room when I saw a package outside my door. It was the same box as the other one but there was no card. I opened it and found all the photos." I tell her giving her the box.

"And these photos are recent?" she asks examining them closely.

"Yes some were from our first night." I inform her.

"You didn't notice anyone around you or observing you? she asks.

I shake my head. "No, I was just enjoying myself." I respond.

"When you went back to your apartment yesterday was there anything left?" she asks.

I shake my head. "No, Nattie and TJ came with me and nothing was out of place. It was the same as I left it." I inform her.

"Okay, what I am going to do, because there isn't a note, I'm going to see if there are any other finger prints on the photos. There isn't much we can do but to make precautions." She sadly says. I nod knowing there isn't much we can do right now. "It's probably best to stay with someone for the time being." Stephanie recommends.

"Nattie is allowing me stay with her until I find somewhere else; I think I just need to find a new place with more security." I respond.

"That's probably a good decision." She responds. I nod in agreement. "We have also upped our security at all shows so anyone that comes in and out that works at venues will be thoroughly checked and have badges." she informs me.

I smile. "Thanks, Stephanie, I feel a lot better with everyone being so supportive and caring." I say.

"That's what WWE is about; we are here to help as much as possible. Now a lot more people at work know, so they know your situation, so for your safety always travel with one of the other diva's or a security officer. We will make sure you are with someone as well." Stephanie continues.

"That sounds reasonable." I respond.

"Now I think that's all we can do for now, we just have to see what happens next and let's hope that you staying with Nattie he will go away." she finishes.

"Thank you Stephanie for all of this." I thank her.

"Don't mention it, now I think you ladies need to leave we have Raw to get too." she reminds us.

We laugh. "See you there." I say goodbye and leave.

* * *

Nattie and I arrive at Raw later that day and make our way to the divas locker room and when I enter April and Celeste hug me closely. "Hey girl how you feeling?" April asks worried.

I smile "I'm better." I answer.

"We heard about what happened if you ever need us please don't hesitate to ask." Celeste says.

"I will and thank you." I respond.

* * *

Later on Mark comes in. "Hi ladies," he greets us.

"Hi." We all respond.

"Okay so today's match is a six diva tag team it's The Bella's and Serena versus the Funkadactles and Nattie." Mark announces. He then continues. "Serena you also have a segment with the Randy and The Shield today." Mark adds. I nod and go and get ready.

I head for hair and make-up first and I decide to have my hair straight today and for my gear today I am wearing green shorts and a green tank with black wrestling boots. My top has 'FAB' in black ink on it.

Once I am ready I am called to go and find everyone.

* * *

When I arrive they are already waiting and I casually walk up to them. "Hey boys." I greet them.

"Hey." They greet me.

"We heard about your situation and if you ever need help or a security guard we are here for you." Colby reassures.

I smile up at him "Thanks, I appreciate it, everyone has been really nice." I respond.

"How do you feel today?" Randy asks butting in on the little moment.

"I'm good." I answer trying to believe the answer myself.

I glance at Colby and he sees right through the lie. I am about to respond when a brunette girl calls Colby's name. "Colby?" she calls out.

"Leighla." Colby says a little flustered.

"Sorry babe, I couldn't find you." She says. I hear the word babe and I feel myself shatter. It's his girlfriend. She appears by his side and I take a small look at her and realize she is pretty. "Sorry was I interrupting." She apologises.

"No, we were just talking, Leighla, this is Serena." Colby introduces us.

"Hi." I greet sweetly.

"Nice to meet you, I've seen some of your matches your good." She compliments.

"Thanks." I respond.

"Listen we are about to do a segment, once this is finished I'll come find you." Colby says dismissing her.

"Sure babe." She responds and kisses his cheek and glances at me and when she does she smirks. What the hell was that? I wonder. I look to the boys and they didn't notice it.

Leighla then walks off after kissing Colby's cheek and I try not to let my jealousy show. "She seems nice." I announce after a while. "So what we doing?" I ask turning to Randy.

"Well come this way I will tell you." Randy gestures and we leave the boys there.

* * *

Walking away Randy takes me to set. "How was Vegas?" he asks.

"It was actually really fun." I respond.

"If you need anything just ask." He says.

I smile. "Thank you Randy. I will if I need it, I have all these people being so supportive." I thank him.

"That's what this business is about, if one of us is in trouble we all try do everything in our power to help out." He says.

We go over the script and Colby, Jon and Joe arrive later ready for the promo.

I quickly get re-touched on make-up and hair and we get into places. We are given the countdown and I get into character.

_I am walking down the hall making my way back stage and when I get around the corner I see Randy. __"Randy?" I say and he turns around._

_"Hey Sarah." He greets me. __"I was actually about to come find you I just wanted to congratulate you on your match last week." He says._

_I smile flattered "Thanks, I saw your match you really got one over on The Shield." I respond._

_"Well you know what they say if you fight dirty, fight back just as hard." He says._

_"I don't think they say that." I respond laughing._

_I am about to continue when I see three dark figures approaching us. __Randy notices this and stands in front of me. __"Well what do we have here?" Dean addresses coming into view with his signature grin._

_"If it isn't Randy Orton and the newest poster child." Seth announces with a matching grin._

_"Excuse me." I ask with a glare._

_"Sarah go." Randy orders._

_"You sure?" I ask. _

_He nods and I walk away out of camera. __"You know Randy, we keep finding ways to hurt you, maybe it's time to really kick you where it hurts." Seth threatens and they step up and are about to pounce when Team Hell No appear by Randy's side._

_"Looks like you found yourself a team." Dean jokes._

_The boys laugh and stare them down. __"At Extreme Rules this ends." Seth declares._

_"Believe in that." Roman finishes and they walk away. _

_Randy, Kane and Daniel Brian watch as they walk away unimpressed._

"And cut that's a wrap great job everyone." The director yells and dismisses us.

"Good luck tonight." Randy wishes.

"Thanks." I respond and walk away.

* * *

After our promo the show has started and now I go and wait for my tag match.

I am walking into a room when Jane comes and finds me. "Serena, hey do you have a minute?" she asks.

"Sure." I respond.

"On Friday night, we are going to get the shield involved in your match. Are you up for it?" she asks.

"Of course what do you want me to do?" I ask eagerly.

"You are going to have a match with Kaitlyn and half way into the match The Shield are going to come out, and they are going to come down to the ring and distract you. You will be booked to lose." Jane informs.

"Wow sounds fun, anything else happening?" I ask.

"Yes after you recover from the pin the Shield will slowly surround you and enter the ring, they will scare you and then Randy and Hell No will come out to scare them off." She adds.

"Sounds like fun." I respond eagerly.

"Good to hear. Oh and before I forget, I want to be the first one to tell you that you will get a championship shot at Payback." She announces.

"Omg thank you so much." I respond hugging her.

"Don't mention it, you've done the hard work." Jane finishes and she walks off.

* * *

I meet up with the divas at the gorilla position when it's time to go out. The Funkadactles go out first who are followed by Nattie and then it's the Bella's and my turn.

I blow Brie and Nikki a kiss and watch them go out of the curtain and seconds later my music starts.

_I walk out from behind the curtain and the crowd erupts into cheers. __I stand at the top of the ramp and raise my hands in the air as Justin introduces me._

_"And their tag team partner from Seattle, Washington, Sarah." And the crowd cheers again._

_I walk down the ramp and clap hands of fans and get up on the apron. __I jump onto a corner and blow a kiss out to the crowd. __I jump down and make my way towards Brie and Nikki's corner. __We huddle. "Who wants to go first?" I ask._

_"Do you want to?" Nikki asks._

_"Sure" I answer and the girls stand on the outside of the apron._

_I turn around and see my opponents and Natalya steps forward. __I send her a sly smile and she sends me one back. __"Looks like Natalya and Sarah will start off this match." Cole announces._

_"We have six diva tag team action tonight I can't wait." King says thrilled._

_The referee rings the bell and Natalya and I circle one another not taking our eyes of one another. __We finally go for it and lock up._

_Nattie gains the upper hand and puts me into a head lock. __I try to fight but she's a little stronger. _

_I eventually fight out of the hold with several elbows to Natalya's stomach which makes her lose her grip and allows me to take advantage by reversing the hold. _

_"And a reversal by Sarah." JBL announces as I continue to twist her arm._

_Natalya does a forward roll trying to get out of it but I have a tight grip. __I then kick her and run the ropes and close line her, but she gets straight back up._

_She goes to run at me but I am faster and side step her and move out of the way as she runs past and I roll her up for a quick kick out. __"And a roll up by Sarah but Natalya kicks out." Jerry says as I deliver a drop kick._

_I then continue to work on her arm again and bring her to my corner and tag in Brie. __"And a tag to Brie." JBL announces as I step out._

_Brie then kicks Natalya in our corner as Nikki and I have our hands up far away. _

_Brie and Natalya go back and forth until Natalya does a huge close line followed by a suplex. __She covers "1, 2." but Brie kicks out. __Natalya then goes to her corner and tags in Naomi._

_Naomi runs in and runs the rope as does Brie but Naomi moves out of the way and takes down Brie. _

_Brie gets up and Naomi delivers a drop kick but she miscalculates and Brie runs the rope and takes Naomi down making them both land on their stomachs. _

_Brie crawls to our corner as does Naomi. "Come on Brie." Nikki and I scream at the same time._

_Cameron is tagged in first but Brie seconds later tags me in. __I bolt in the ring and see Cameron charging at me but I duck her close line and deliver a quick drop kick._

_Cameron bounces straight back up and I deliver another drop kick and run the ropes and deliver a running bulldog. __I cover Cameron. "1, 2." But she kicks out._

_I then pull her up by the hair and then deliver a suplex. __I cover again but she kicks out at two. "And another kick out by Cameron." JBL exclaims._

_"Sarah really is powerful." Jerry comments._

_"She sure is." Cole agrees._

_I then get to my feet and make my way to the top rope as Cameron gets up and I dive on top of her. __I then lift her up and put her on my shoulders. __"Look at the strength of Sarah." Cole says._

_I then flip her over and make her land on her back. __I go to cover "1, 2 and" but before the referee could go three Naomi stops the count and jumps on my back._

_This causes Brie to get in the ring and take Naomi down with a Bella Buster. _

_Natalya runs in and takes down Brie with a discus close line which makes Brie roll out of the ring. _

_Nikki sees this and takes Natalya down by throwing her out of the ring. __"There are bodies everywhere, it's still Sarah and Cameron the legal woman in this match." Cole announces._

_I look around at the bodies and start to get to my feet as does Cameron. __I run the ropes and she does the opposite but I duck her close line and pick up speed and run the opposite rope and quickly take her down with a close line of my own._

_I then get her ready for my finisher by __putting her in the position for the kiss of death raising her over my right shoulder and slam her face first into the mat. _

_The crowd oohs at the impact. "Sarah delivers the kiss of death by Sarah." Cole exclaims._

_I cover Cameron. "1, 2 and 3." And my music begins to play. _

_"Here are your winners the team of The Bella Twins and Sarah." Justin announces as I get to my feet. _

_Nikki and Brie meet me in the ring and we raise our hands in victory._

Walking back stage we are praised for our performance. We pile into the locker room and the other divas congratulate us.

* * *

After raw is over we leave the arena and I head to Nattie's to get my stuff so we can get going to our next city.

We quickly grab everything we need and hit the road for our next destination Phoenix. We arrive at the airport late that night and arrive early the next morning.

* * *

When we arrive in Phoenix we pile into our room and crash on the beds.

For the rest of the day all the other divas make it to Phoenix and that night Nattie and I go and get something for dinner.

At dinner we find a cute restaurant close to the hotel. We order a bottle of Champaign and enjoy our meals. "So how do you like your storyline?" she asks me.

"Its fun, I get to work more on my promos." I respond smiling.

"How's it going with your two admirers?" she asks.

I roll my eyes. "It's fine." I answer.

"I saw Leigla around the back today, did you meet her?" she asks.

"I did, she was nice in front of the guys of course, and then when they weren't looking she sent me this look." I tell her.

"What kind of look?" she asks.

"Like, this is my man, back off." I answer.

"What about Randy?" she asks.

"What about him? I ask.

"Has he treated you well?" she asks.

"I don't really pay attention but we talk more, I am working with him." I answer.

"Well just be careful." She says.

"Always am." I respond as we finish up dinner and head back our hotel room.


	18. Chapter 18

The next day I have off so I have time to explore Phoenix. I do some shopping and get my hair, nails and tan done.

After my me day, I head back to the hotel where I find April arriving. "Hey girl." I greet making her turn around.

"Hey, you look great." She compliments.

"Thanks had a me day." I respond.

"You probably needed it." April replies.

"I certainly did, I'll let you get settled." I finish and leave her be.

* * *

Close to dinner time Nattie comes back in a good mood. "How was your match?" I ask.

"I won against Brie." Nattie replies.

"That's great." I respond.

"Looks like you've had a good day, you look great." Nattie acknowledges.

I smile "Thanks, I had a me day and I needed to re-fresh my hair and tan, so it's a win win." I respond.

"Did you go by yourself?" Nattie asks.

"I had security with me, it was weird but I felt safe." I respond.

"Good. So I've heard around that everyone is enjoying the storyline line that your involved in." She announces.

"Really, I'm shocked we've only really done backstage segments but I guess there will be more of an impact for Smackdown." I tell her.

"What you doing?" she wonders.

"You will have to wait and see." I tease. She pouts and I laugh. "Pout all you want, you aren't hearing a peep out of me." I tell her as we settle in for the rest of the day.

* * *

The next day, I arrive at Smackdown.

After some practice in the ring I head to the locker room. As I am walking I see Randy arrive. "Hey." I greet him.

He looks to me "Hi, ready for our segment today?" He asks.

I nod "Yeah, I'm excited to see how it turns out, working with all you guys is fun." I tell him.

"We are happy to be working with you." he responds.

"I just hope the fans will enjoy the intensity of it from today." I continue.

"They will." Randy assures.

We continue walking and run into the guys. "Hey." I greet them all.

"You excited for the segment?" Jon asks.

"Hell yeah, you ready to scare me?" I ask.

"Yes." Jon answers.

"I hope I pull it off well." I tell the group.

"You will." Colby reassures.

I smile at him and remember I have to get ready. "Well I have to go get pretty, see you later." I tell them and walk off.

* * *

After getting ready and in my gear which is blue and black I head to the gorilla ready to go out.

I meet with Celeste who is there waiting patently. "Hey girl." I greet her.

"You ready?" she asks.

"Always." I respond.

"Good, have fun." She finishes and I hear her music start and she walks out to a huge reaction and I am ready to go.

_I run out and the crowd goes wild. __"And her opponent from Seattle, Washington, Sarah." Lillian announces as the crowd cheers on enthusiastically._

_I run down the ramp and clap hands with fans and __I jump up on the apron and climb onto the ropes in the corner and face the WWE fans. _

_I hop down from the corner and eye Kaitlyn jumping up and down ready for this match to start._

_The referee rings the bell and the match is underway. __"This match is underway. It's Divas Champion Kaitlyn versus Sarah. W__e've seen these two fight before it should be a great match." Cole announces._

_"I'm sure it will but Kaitlyn better look out for Sarah because she is coming for her title. Sarah hasn't lost a match since coming to the WWE." JBL adds._

_Kaitlyn and I circle one another and we lock up. __She quickly gains control and pushes me into a corner which makes the referee make her back up. _

_As she backs away I run at full speed and take here down with a huge close line. __"And a close line to the champ." JBL shouts._

_I start punching Kaitlyn and the referee has to pull me apart. "__Sarah looks to be in a bad mood tonight." Cole comments._

_ Kaitlyn eyes me and then charges at me but I'm too slow she takes me down and starts punching me. _

_I slowly fight back with punches of my own and it's back and forth until she stumbles and I punch her harder and push her into the ropes and I close line her. __I cover her "1, 2" but she kicks out._

_I pull her up and deliver a suplex near the corner of the ring. __I then look to the top rope and smile and __start to climb the corner rope._

_When I make it to the top rope I wait for her to get to her feet and hit a beautiful cross body. __I cover her "1. 2" but she kicks out again._

_"Beautiful crossbody." Cole compliments._

_I then stand up aggravated and get her ready to put her into my finisher that's when I hear. __"Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, Shield" _

_"What in the world." I say as I look to the crowd and see The Shield making their way down through the crowd._

_"What's The Shield doing out here?" Cole asks shocked. _

_I put Kaitlyn down and eerily watch them come down to the ring. __They jump over the barricade and make their way around the ring. __The referee is telling them to stay back._

_"Sarah must be scared to death in there." JBL exclaims._

_I look around the ring and see that they are just standing there surrounding the ring. __I turn back to Kaitlyn but she's standing up and she spears me. __"And a spear by Kaitlyn with the distraction from The Shield." Cole shouts._

_Kaitlyn covers me "1, 2 and 3." The referee rings the bell and the crowd has mixed reactions._

_Kaitlyn notices The Shield surrounding the ring and quickly rolls out of the ring leaving me inside. _

_I start to get back up as The Shield begin to stand on each side of the apron. __"What are they doing, Sarah get out of there." JBL shouts._

_"She's scared to death, why are they surrounding her?" Cole asks shouting._

_I start to see what's happening and I back up but I stumble holding onto my ribs. __I walk backwards not looking at who is behind me and I bump into a hard body. __I flip around and am face to face with Seth Rollins. __"Agh." I scream and stumble back crawling away. __I feel feet behind me. "Agh." I scream again._

_I then look and see all three members of The Shield standing in front of me smirking. __"Please don't, I haven't done anything." I plead as they corner me._

_"They are taunting her they have her cornered she's stuck, someone help her." JBL shouts._

_That's when "I hear voices inside my head" play and the crowd erupts. _

_Randy comes running down the ramp followed by team hell no. __"It's Randy Orton, Kane and Daniel Brian coming to Sarah's rescue." Cole shouts._

_The Shield flip into defence mode as Randy and Team Hell No come up to the ring and jump in allowing me to just stand there in complete shock. _

_T__he two teams go at it and Randy and team hell no get the upper hand and toss The Shield out of the ring. __The Shield stands up and begins to retreat through the crowd as the crowd cheers Randy and Team Hell No._

_Once they are finished Randy comes over to me "You okay?" He asks. __I nod and he embraces me and the crowd "awes."_

_He helps me out of the ring and we walk up the ramp and the three men check to see if The Shield have come back._

After walking through the curtain we are met by officials.

Celeste is still waiting for me. I smile when I see her. "You looked so scared out there it was amazing." She compliments.

"Thank you, I like to act time to time." I joke

She laughs "It was perfect."

* * *

We walk back to the locker room when Stephanie and Paul walk by. "Great job ladies." Stephanie congratulates us.

"Thanks Steph." We reply.

"The storyline is going great Serena keep up the good work." Paul adds and they walk off.

I glance at Celeste and I bust into cheers. "Omg they like it." I exclaim.

"They do and they chose the right person for the job." Celeste finishes opening the door.

* * *

As I leave the locker room I hear a voice calling my name and I turn around and see Randy coming towards me. "Hey."

"Hey, you did good out there." He compliments.

"Thanks." I respond.

"Listen I know this is kind of out of the blue but I was wondering if you want to go to dinner with me tonight?" He asks.

I stare at him and he seems genuine. I think for a moment and realise this is the perfect way to distract myself from Colby. "I guess dinner won't hurt, why not, what time should I be ready?" I ask.

"Be ready at 8 in the lobby." He informs me and runs off.

Did he just ask me out? I say to myself. I don't know if that was a good or bad decision but at least I can find a way to distract myself from my feelings for Colby.

* * *

As I walk back in the locker room I am conflicted but I start to smile. "What's got you smiling?" Nattie asks.

"Uh, Randy just asked me to dinner." I answer uncertain

Her mouth drops. "What did you say?" she asks.

"I thought it over and I said yes, and I thought that it might be a way for me to get over Colby." I answer

"I just hope you are careful." she responds.

"I will be." I respond.

"When is your date?" Nattie asks.

"Tonight." I answer.

"Well why are we still here it may not be a serious date but you still need to look hot." she responds and drags me out of the locker room.

"Will you help me?" I ask laughing as she pulls me with her.

"Of course, we can get the twins involved to." Nattie answers and we get back at the hotel and I quickly shower.

* * *

Whilst I am inside there is a knock at the door. Nattie answers it and it's Nikki and Brie. "Hey." She greets them.

"You rang?" Nikki queries.

"Someone is going on a date tonight." Nattie announces.

"Who Serena?" Brie asks.

"Yes, Randy asked her out for dinner tonight." Nattie says.

"Randy?" Brie asks shocked.

"Yes, she's giving him a chance." Nattie explains.

I come out of the bathroom "Hey I need your help?" I tell them.

"We've been debriefed let's get you hot." Nikki says with a smirk.

"I already am." I tease. She playfully hits me and dries my hair.

* * *

Once my hair and make-up is done I have about fifteen minutes before I have to leave.

I put on my black dress that has long sleeves and goes halfway down my knees. I'm wearing red heels and have a matching clutch. My necklace is gold and my hair is curled and pinned to the side.

I thank Brie, Nicole and Nattie and tell them I will report back to them tomorrow at breakfast.

* * *

At 8 I walk into the lobby and search for Randy. I feel someone tap my shoulder and turn around and see it's Randy dressed in fancy shirt and pants. "Hi." I say nervously.

"You look beautiful." He says admiring my outfit.

"Thanks you look handsome." I retort.

He smiles "I try."

"So where are we going?" I ask eagerly.

"You'll see, now come with me." He says and I walk beside him with my arm in his.

* * *

We walk outside and waiting for us is a black limousine. "Is this for us?" I ask. He nods. "Wow, it's fancy." I tell him as the driver opens the door and I get inside closely followed by Randy. "I've never been in a limo before." I announce looking around excitedly.

"Never?" He asks shocked.

"Never." I repeat.

"Well there is always a first for everything." He responds.

"There is." I say and he opens a bottle of champaign. "Breaking out the expensive stuff." I notice.

"You know your wines?" He asks with an eager eye.

"No, I just know the difference from cheap and expensive." I explain as he pours me a glass and one for himself.

"To a wonderful night." He cheers.

"Cheers." I say as I sip. "This is good." I compliment with a smile.

"It's one of my favourites." Randy explains.

"Noted." I say and he grins as we drive in the limo with small chatter happening.

* * *

We arrive at the restaurant and Randy helps me out. "Why thank you kind sir." I say with an accent and he laughs.

We walk into the restaurant and are escorted to our table. Randy holds out the seat for me, "pulling out a ladies chair, that earns you a point." I say playfully.

"What am I getting points for?" he asks.

"Still deciding." I respond and he laughs.

He orders a bottle of wine once we are seated and are left alone for a while. "So Serena, tell me something that I don't already know about you." Randy asks.

I put my glass down and look at him in the eye. "Okay, my middle name is Elizabeth." I start.

"Why Elizabeth?" He asks.

"Elizabeth was my great grandmother's name. Now your turn something I don't already know about you." I ask.

"I love chocolate." He says.

I laugh. "Everyone loves chocolate, if they didn't, I would consider them my enemy." I joke and he laughs.

"Okay, another thing about you." He asks.

"I have two tattoos." I answer sipping my wine.

He seems interested in that. "I didn't take you for the tattoo type." He responds.

"They are very small. One is on my rib on my right side which has my dad's name which I got when I was 16." I tell him.

"So you're a rebel?" He jokes.

I laugh. "Maybe. My friend who I worked with at a gym was a tattoo artist so he did it for free." I explain.

"And the other one?" He asks curious.

"I have Live Laugh Love on my back shoulder blade which I got when I moved to Tampa." I inform him.

"You want more?" He asks.

"Maybe." I answer with a shrug.

"Well if you want more I knew a guy." He jokes and I laugh.

I laugh "I bet you do and you would probably be a regular." I joke. "Why skulls?" I ask curiously.

"I wanted to stand out and they look kind of cool." He says.

"I get it, there good." I say and before I can shut my mouth it's too late. Oh shit!

He grins. "Do you check me out?" He asks smirking.

"Don't flatter yourself Orton, I work with you." I respond.

He laughs. "Whatever helps you sleep at night." He jokes.

I look at him and roll my eyes "Keep wishing."

* * *

Our meals arrive after our talk and it is delicious. "This food is amazing." I announce having my last bit and washing it down with wine.

"I thought you would like it." He says.

"Well I do." I reply.

"Desert?" He asks,

"I'll have a look at the menu, god I am going to have to do a serious work out tomorrow to work this off." I say aloud.

He laughs "What's your favourite thing to do in the gym?" He asks.

"I hate to admit it but I love weights it makes me feel strong. But I also love a good class." I respond.

"So that's how you get your speed then." He comments.

I look up at him. "Have you been watching me?" I question and he smirks.

"Who hasn't been?" He queries.

"I sometimes don't really get what everyone sees I am just doing what I love to do." I tell him.

"Well you should give yourself some more credit, as I said before about you having it in you, your good so many people have told you, why don't you see that?" He asks me.

"I was never praised before and I guess I got used to just being average you know." I respond.

"You definitely aren't average." he responds.

I smile "I'm just glad I get a storyline or something, but sometimes I think I am overstepping, I respect everyone in the business and I'm new I don't want to take anyone's spot light." I tell him.

"The thing about WWE you are in the spotlight all the time now, no one can take that from someone, yes some may have more matches then others or be in more paper views but it's the way this business works and trust me people respect you." Randy explains.

"Well I guess I should start accepting it then." I finish.

"You should because I hear you have a chance at the divas title." He says.

"Yeah at payback." I respond excitedly.

"Well you've worked hard and you deserve it." He says and I nod with a smile.

* * *

After our meal he tells me he has another surprise for me so we get back into the limo and drive off.

About 15 minutes later we pull up to a building. He helps me out of the car and escorts me inside. We walk up flights of stairs and walk through a door. When walking out and I see a roof top that overlooks the city.

We walk over to the ledge and look out. "This is so pretty." I say as Randy walks closely next to me with an arm around my waist. It feels weird having his arm around my waist but the bottle of wine earlier has helped me feel a little at ease and my brain decides to let it go.

I then spot on the other side a little band. "What is this?" I ask curious.

"It's a private band." He responds.

"You hired a band?" I ask shocked.

"Yes, I heard you like to dance so; we have a private dance floor right here." He says.

I smile "Didn't think you were the romantic type viper." I confess.

"I'm full of surprises." He grins.

"I can see that." I respond.

"Good surprises?" he asks.

"Still deciding." I tease and he laughs.

He extends his arm asking me for and dance and I accept. We dance a few songs and we talk some more.

I am very impressed with him tonight. As a guy that comes across very flirty he has done well, but something in the back of my mind is telling me this is a show, but it always takes me a while to actually follow through with that strain of thought.

* * *

After our date he walks me back to my room. I am about to hug him but he stops me and looks into my eyes and leans in and before I can process what is happening he kisses me softly on my lips. I wasn't expecting him to kiss me. He then sends me a smirk.

Before I can speak he then kisses me again but with a little more passion. I deffinately wasn't expecting that. "Thank you for tonight." I thank him.

"I had a fun night." he says with a grin.

"I really wasn't expecting you to do this for me so I appreciate it." I thank him again

"Don't mention it." He responds and I open my door and close it behind me.

* * *

As I get inside I notice Nattie is asleep in her bed. I quickly put on some pajamas and get in my bed.

I think about how random it was for Randy to ask me out, and how surprising it was. But then my brain thinks about how I would have preferred it to be Colby. Damn you Colby. Will I ever be able to get over you?

* * *

**Hi lovely readers thank you for re-reading my story if you have, I thank you immensely. I hope your enjoying the improved story,**

**Please read/review/fav/follow**

**Anna xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's the next re-written chapter i hope you like it. **

**Anna**

* * *

The next morning I am being poked and prodded by a finger. "Wake up." I hear a voice.

I open my eyes and see Nattie above me. "Agh Nattie, why are you waking me?" I ask groggily and feel a headache coming.

"We are meeting for breakfast with the girls so get up." Nattie orders.

"Fine, I'm up." I say sitting up and feeling my head.

"Did you have fun last night?" Nattie asks.

"It was suprising but I won't tell you until I tell everyone." I tell her.

"Well then hurry up we have breakfast to get to." she reminds me.

I get out of bed and put on a pair of black shorts and a white lace top and pair it with black ankle boots. "Okay, I'm ready." I announce putting my hair into a bun and grabbing my things.

* * *

We get to breakfast and Eva and JoJo are already there. "Morning." I greet them.

"Looks like someone had a late night." Eva notices.

"I did." I tell them and sit down.

"So tell us." JoJo eagerly says.

"I will when everyone gets here." I repeat.

Finally all the girls make their way to breakfast and i can tell Nikki and Brie have the tell us everything look and I know I am going to get bombarded with questions. "Okay, sweet cheeks pipe up." Nikki says first.

"Alright, we went to dinner and we just has some wine, talked a lot and then he took me to a rooftop and hired a private band and danced." I tell the girls.

"He hired a band?" JoJo asks shocked.

"It was suprising I wasn't expecting it." I confess.

"Did you kiss?" Nicole asks with a wink.

"He kissed me." I answer.

"Did you kiss back?" Brie asks.

"Not really I wasn't expecting them, and I was a little buzzed so I couldn't really process it." I answer.

"So what does this mean?" Ariana asks.

"I don't know I'm just going to have some fun, what better way to get over someone then to try and date other people." I answer with a shrug.

The girls nod in agreement but I can tell from Nattie and Nicole's looks between one another they are having a mental discussion.

We eat our breakfast after our discussion and we go back to our rooms to pack our stuff up.

* * *

After breakfast we all go back to our rooms and pack our stuff for the next city, San Antonio. Nattie and I pack my car and we head off first.

I start driving for the first leg and then Nattie does the next leg and we keep stopping. Half way to San Antonio, we meet up with Nikki and Brie for a coffee break and head on the road again.

We arrive in San Antonio late Saturday night.

* * *

On Sunday we head out to get some lunch and tour the town. We meet up with Brie and Nikki and we spend the day together. "This is a beautiful city." I say excited.

"You don't go anywhere much do you?" Brie asks.

"No I don't, I never had the time to travel, I was always working so I could afford to live here." I tell them.

"Was it tough at first?" Nattie asks.

"Definitely but I found a cheap places at first, they weren't the nicest but it was a roof over my head. After a several months I met Anna and she was coincidentally looking for a room mate so I moved in there and after moving in with her it got a lot better, I started making friends, training hard and just having a good time." I add.

"When did you move into your apartment that you live in now?" Brie asks.

"Almost two years ago, it's been great but now not so much." I respond.

"Do you feel happy now, and happy about how you did things?" Nikki asks.

"Yes, I do. My dad used to tell me not to give up fighting and eventually you will get everything you want. Now look where I am, I have a dream job, a stable income at 24 which I didn't think was possible but I powered through. It also helped that my dad's trust fund kicked in when I turned 18 that's how I moved out to Tampa." I finish explaining.

"Wow, I still can't believe your only 24 you seem so much older." Nikki says.

"I feel mentally older than I am. But I still want to have my fun and wild moments as I never got to properly have a normal teen life." I inform them.

"Well cheers to you and living happy" Brie says picking up her iced tea.

"Cheers." We all say.

* * *

Arriving back at the hotel we see Trinity, Jon and Ariane arriving. "Hey." I greet them.

"Hey baby girl. How long have you guys been here?" Trinity asks us.

"About an hour." Nattie answers.

"Did you have lunch?" Ariane asks.

"Yes and there is a cute cafe at the end of the street which is walking distances." I inform them and they nod and Nattie and me head back to our room to get ready for the gym.

* * *

Nikki and I later that day head to a local crossfit as Brie and Nattie are back at the hotel. Nikki and I help each other out while doing our workouts. "So are you happy that your back with WWE?" I ask her.

"I missed it so much, but we needed that break just to refresh ourselves you know but a month after we left we just wanted to come back." Nikki explains.

"You had been here for 4 years so you just needed a reboot." I tell her.

"Exactly, but while we were gone, we were worried that we would've been forgotten." Nikki adds sadly.

"I wouldn't worry, you are unique, you are twins, no one else in the divas division is one. And besides your heel characters are always so bratty and bitchy it was great. " I inform her.

"I know it's fun to be a heel you get to just be crazy and nasty and you don't care about anything." Nikki explains.

"How do you ignore the crowd? Is it hard?" I ask.

"It is but you learn as you go, but the more heat you're getting the more attention you get. If fans are booing then you are doing something right, and it sucks when you have to do live promo's but you work through it." Nikki explains.

"I would like to turn heel one day." I announce.

"I could see it happening you would be a total bitch." She replies.

"I know." I agree.

After our gym session we head back to the hotel. For the rest of the day we all end up my room talking.

* * *

The weekend finishes and it's time for Monday night Raw. I arrive at the arena and head into talent relations where Mark is.

"Okay ladies, there are going to be two matches tonight. There is going to be a tag match as well as a singles match." He announce. "The tag match will be the Funkadactles versus the Bella twins. And the singles match will be Natalya versus Sarah." Mark finishes.

I turn to Nattie with a grin and she responds eagerly.

Mark turns towards me "Serena you also have an altercation with The Shield after your match so you will have to run backstage after the match as it will be live." Mark concludes.

After out meeting we walk into the divas locker room and put our stuff away. I read over the script for tonight whilst I get glammed up.

My hair is in a pony tail and my make-up is on point. I get changed into my purple gear and start to stretch. Nattie and my match is an hour into the show so we wait until we have to go to the gorilla.

* * *

It's time for my match and Nattie and I are waiting patiently to go out. "Bring it." I tell her.

"Oh I will." She grins as my music blares and the crowd explodes. I send her a wink as I walk out in character.

_I walk out to the crowd and the erupts in cheers. __"__This contest is set for one fall, introducing first from Seattle, Washington, Sarah." Justin introduces me._

_I run down and jump on the apron. __I climb the corner and blow a kiss to the crowd. __I hop down as Natalya's music blares who gets an amazing reaction from the crowd._

_"A huge match up Natalya a former divas champion versus Sarah the unstoppable newbie." Cole announces._

_"Sarah has only lost won match since debuting and each time she gets in that ring she wows us even more." JBL adds._

_Natalya gets in the ring and we eye one another. __I smile at her and she smiles back. __I extend my hand for her to shake and she accepts it. __"Sarah and Natalya shake, that's a huge sign of respect." King comments._

_"Sarah is a huge idol of Natalya so being in the ring with her tonight is probably very exciting for her right now." Cole adds._

_The referee rings the bell and we just stand still as t__he crowd eat it up and I send a smirk out to the crowd and get into game mode. _

_Natalya and I circle one another and we lock up. __I gain the first momentum and pull her into a neck lock with all my strength. __"And a head lock by Sarah." Cole announces._

_Natalya fights out of it and elbows me in the face which makes me release my hold. __As I hold my face Natalya close lines me. __"And a close line by Natalya." King announces._

_I get back up slowly and Natalya works on my left arm. __I do a front flip with one hand and reverse it and bring her arm behind her back. __The crowd claps in approval. "And a great reversal by Sarah. She's speedy." Cole comments._

_I then release her run the ropes and do a running bull dog. __I cover her. "1, 2" but she kicks out._

_"And a kick out by Natalya this is a great match so far." King exclaims._

_I get up and suplex Natalya. I do it one more time and cover her "And another cover by Sarah." Cole announces but she kicks out again._

_I then start to get aggravated and put her in a choker hold while she's on the floor. __I feel her fading so I put more pressure but the crowd starts to clap and she gains momentum and gets to her feet._

_She elbows me in the stomach which makes me release. __Natalya runs the ropes and takes me down with a close line. __She quickly follows it with a nasty suplex. __"And a nasty suplex by Natalya." Cole announces._

_Natalya covers me. "1, 2." But I kick out. __The crowd cheer us more. _

_"The crowd seems to be in favour of Sarah tonight." King comments._

_"It seems like it." JBL agrees._

_Natalya pulls me up by the hair and delivers a back breaker to me. __"And a back breaker by Natalya." King exclaims._

_Natalya has me in the centre of the ring and she looks up at the crowd and she grabs my legs preparing for the sharpshooter. __I try to fight out but her grip is too strong. __She twists me over and arches my spine further. __The pain is excruciating but I keep trying to fight out of it. I cannot lose. I can't tap I say to myself._

_"Natalya has the sharpshooter locked in." Cole shouts._

_"Sarah is centre of the ring, she's got to tap." JBL adds louder._

_I continue trying to fight out of it by using my hands and strength to crawl slowly to the ropes which are like miles away in my head. _

_I slowly crawl and crawl and feel Natalya trying to pull me back. __"Look at the pain Sarah is in, she's still fighting out of it." King yells._

_"She isn't supposed to bend that way." Cole exclaims._

_I continue using my strength and hold my ground. __I reach my hand out and am so close. __"Sarah is almost to the ropes." JBL shouts._

_"Will she make it?" King wonders excitedly._

_The crowd are cheering madly as I extend my arm once more and touch the bottom rope and the ref counts "1 2 3 4." __Natalya releases as __I lay on the bottom rope trying to get my strength back. _

_"Natalya is shock right now." Cole comments._

_"How on earth did she do that, this girl is a machine, her back must be in so much pain." JBL exclaims shocked. _

_Natalya looks down and me shocked and mad. __She comes back to me and starts kicking me in the stomach. __She walks backwards after getting pulled off me and I make it to my feet with the assistance from the ropes._

_"How is Sarah standing right now?" Cole wonders._

_Natalya turns around and charges at me but I move out of the way and she goes face first into the turnbuckle. __"And Natalya goes face first into the corner." Cole announces._

_I use this to gain back moment. I wait for her to get to her feet and I kick her in the mid section. __I put her head under my shoulder and point to the crowd to get them to cheer. __They explode in excitement as I lift her over my shoulder and fling her face first into the mat. __I cover her and pull her leg up further. "1, 2 and 3."_

_The referee rings the bell and I just sit there looking down and lift my head up holding my back. __"Here is your winner, Sarah." Justin announces as I stand up and the referee raises my hand._

_I stand up in one of the corner and point to the crowd in excitement. __"And another win for Sarah." JBL notes._

_"This girl is unstoppable." Cole adds._

_"I wonder what else she can do?" King wonders._

_"I'm sure we will find out very soon." Cole finishes. _

_I climb out of the ring and walk up the ramp with a huge smile on my face._

Walking back through the curtain I am bombarded with hugs from the other divas. "You did so well out there." Celeste compliments.

I smile. "Thank you."

* * *

I quickly am escorted for my segment which will be on any second. I see Jon, Joe and Colby. "Hey." I greet them.

"Great match." Colby compliments.

"Thanks I'm beat." I respond.

"You kicked ass." Jon adds.

"I always do." I joke.

"Cocky." Jon teases.

"Don't you know me by now?" I ask him with a grin and he just nudges me as the director explains what will happen.

I fade out as the director explains further and turn my head towards Colby. I see him watching me intently and I blush a little under my sweaty appearance and smile lightly and turn my attention back to the director. Why does he make me feel like this? I ask myself.

The director asks if we all got it and we nod. We get into position and the director yells "Action."

_After my match I am walking backstage and I see several Superstars in the hallway. __"Hey Sarah great match out there." R truth congratulates me._

_"Thanks Truth." I respond smiling. _

_I then hear Dolf Ziggler say "Great match."_

_"Thanks Dolf." I respond smiling._

_"Well done out there sweetheart." Says a dark voice. _

_I tense up as I know that voice and go to turn around but a dark figure covers my mouth and pulls me away from view. __The last thing seen and heard is several people shouting "stop, let her go." __The screen goes black and the commentators are seen live._

_"I don't know what we just witnessed but something has happened to Sarah someone has taken her, and we don't know who has her." Cole exclaims concerned._

The camera stops rolling backstage and I walk with Joe, Colby and Jon for the next segment coming up shortly.

* * *

We are in a dark place where they film all their segments. Crew members set me up and I am ready to go.

We go through some stuff and are given the ten minute warning I gain my composure and take a deep breath and get into my character. We are given the two minute warning, then the minute. "And action." The director shouts.

_"Randy, oh Randy." A voice says. _

_It's Seth Rollins. "It's Seth Rollins." Cole exclaims as everyone in the crowd looks at the screen._

_"We just wanted to show you something Randy." Dean says as the camera spans to me. _

_I am hunched over and Roman grazes my cheek. __"Ah." I scream with a gag over my mouth._

_"We've got your sexy friend Sarah here and she hasn't been very easy to manhandle." Seth begins. __Randy is seething with anger. __"But she's a fighter that's for sure, and of course she's just had a match so she isn't strong enough to fight us off we just want to deliver you a personal message." Seth adds smirking._

_"At extreme rules this ends, you trying to beat us, it's never going to happen, and we just want to make it clear that we will not let you stop us." Roman says standing up from where I am._

_"We are The Shield and we deal with injustices. We've dealt with you before and we won, we don't mind doing it again, but as for this time, this will be the end of Randy Orton and Team Hell No." Dean continues._

_"And what better way to make our point than to hit you where it hurts the most." Seth teases as he places a hand over his heart._

_Randy starts pacing with anger. "Oh have we made you mad Randy? Has your pretty little friend here gotten to you, have you realised you can't do anything to save her?" Dean teases as he comes up behind me and grazes a finger on my shoulder. __I shudder and scream through my gauze. "Touchy." Dean comments._

_"So Randy we just want to give you a little reminder that you can't beat us, and we will keep coming at you, and coming at you and we will always prevail. You need do understand Randy that everyone has a weakness and Sarah right here just happens to be yours." Seth announces._

_Randy has had enough and seethes with anger "If you touch her I will kill you." Randy threatens with venom and the crowd cheers loudly._

_ "So you do have a soft spot for Barbie here, well this is your first and last warning don't you ever underestimate us, we will always be one step ahead of you, and you will never beat us." Roman shouts._

_"Next Sunday at extreme rules this ends." Dean continues._

_"And you will believe, and will believe in the shield." Roman finishes as the screen goes blank._

"And cut." The director yells. "Great job everyone, great job." He repeats and we dismiss ourselves.

* * *

I go to walk away when Colby comes running after me. "Hey." He says.

"Hi." I say sweetly.

"Great job." He says awkwardly.

I laugh "Thanks, I didn't really do anything in that segment it was all you." I remind him.

He chuckles. "Well again great job and amazing match tonight, you looked hot out there." He finishes and walks off. Wait, what just happened? Did he just flirt with me?

* * *

I get back to the locker room confused but shake it off as the divas clap for me. "I'm guessing you watched it?" I ask them.

"You killed it out there you made me scared." April comments.

"I'm a great actress." I joke as the girls continue to congratulate me.

We are packing up our stuff when a knock is at the door Brie answers it. "Hi Jane." Brie greets and opens the door.

"I was wondering if Serena could come out here." Jane asks.

I hear this and go to the door and walk out. "So great job out there it was amazing." She says.

"Now on Friday, you will be needed again, this time the rolls will be reversed." she begins to tell me.

"How do you feel about using a chair?" she asks me curiously.

My mouth gasps. "I would love to use a chair." I answer excitedly.

"Well good because Sarah is going to get some revenge." She announce.

"Sounds interesting." I comment.

"It will be good, we can address it further at the taping I just wanted to inform you now." She says.

"Thanks for telling me. Will I get someone to go over it with?" I ask.

"Yes, we know you've used weapons in the past but to make sure you have the right technique we will have you rehearse with the guys before." Jane answers.

"Good, I'm a little dry when it comes to hitting someone with chairs." I joke.

"Well don't make a habit about." She jokes back and leaves me be.

* * *

I walk back into the locker room and the girls are looking at me curiously. "So?" Nikki wonders.

"I have a segment on Smackdown." I tell them not giving them any clues at all.

"Your mean." Brie complains.

"I'm the devil." I joke and we all leave together.


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's the next re-written chapter.**

* * *

It's time for Smackdown and I am so excited. Today I arrive earlier to practice with the guys.

I meet up with Bill, Colby, Joe and Jon as well as Brian, Glen (Kane) and Randy. I'm still over thinking the whole situation with Colby. So I am going to focus on the storyline. "Hey." I say greeting them all.

"Hey." Brian greets me.

"How are you?" I ask.

"Good." He responds and gets in the ring observing the others.

I turn my attention back to the ring and see Randy and Joe locking up. I start to stretch and feel a shadow peer over me. I look up and see Colby. "Hey Colby." I say sweetly.

"Hey, you excited to be using chairs today?" he asks.

I grin "Yes and I can't wait to hit you with it." I reply.

He laughs "Lucky for me I won't be the one getting hit, Jon is." Colby announces.

"Bummer." I flirt.

"You'd wish to hurt me?" he asks fake hurt.

"I'm just a bitch sometimes." I joke.

"You're the opposite." He says sincerely. I smile and hear my name being called.

I turn my head and see Randy calling me. "You ready?" he asks.

I shake off the nice feeling of just talking to Colby and nod. "Born ready." I respond. "Now give me a chair." I say excitedly.

"There will be no chair giving until we go through some stuff." Bill says sternly.

I pout but quickly get in the ring to warn up. I start to spar with Jon who will be the victim. "You ready for me to beat your ass?" I tease him.

He glares playfully. "Your loving this aren't you?" he asks.

I laugh "Maybe just a little." I answer. We continue to spar and after a while I am sweating profusely. "God you all suck." I pout exhausted.

"Don't be to jealous it takes time to get this good." Jon teases.

"Easy for you guys to do, your tough." I pout.

"You are tough too." Colby assures me.

"Not as tough as you, I mean have you seen you?" I ask aloud before I can stop myself. They all chuckle "Well I better leave before I embarrass myself further." I say excusing myself.

* * *

After some practice I am ready for the show and I am pumped. I walk into the locker room to find several divas inside getting ready. "Why are you so sweaty all of a sudden?" April asks.

"I was working with the guys in the ring, dam they are in good shape." I tell her.

She chuckles. "Heard you went on a date with Randy." She mentions.

"That is true." I respond.

"And?" she asks.

"Nothing happened, it was fun, don't think anything will happen between us." I tell her.

"Why not?" she asks.

"I don't really like him that way, it was just a little fun." I tell her.

"As long as your happy." She finishes and hugs me. I nod and start to clean myself up.

* * *

I venture to hair and make-up after a shower and start to get ready. I put my yellow and black wrestling gear on and I am ready to go. "You look sexy." Brie compliments.

"Why thank you." I thank her with a wink.

"You seem in a good mood." Nicole comments.

"I feel good, excited for my segment." I tell her.

"What you doing?" Brie asks.

"Not telling you will just have to wait and see." I tell her with a smile and leave her shocked.

"Come on?" she pleads.

"Sorry love not saying anything." I repeat and leave the room.

* * *

After an hour it's finally time to head go out. I meet up with Brian, Glen (Kane) and Randy. "Hey." I greet them.

"You ready?" Brian asks.

"Yes, I am excited and nervous." I answer.

"You will kill it." He encourages me.

I turn to face Randy who is frowning "You ready?" I ask him.

"Yep." He says coldly. WTF? I shake it off and we walk out towards concession to enter through the crowd.

We arrive at a door where security are waiting. We are given the cue to go out and we hear The Shield's music blare.

_"And The Shield are victorious again." Cole announces._

_"Are they going to be stopped?" JBL wonders as a huge fire blast goes off as Kane's music starts. __The crowd cheers as they know what's coming._

_"What is going on?" Cole asks looking around. _

_Kane then comes out from up top and makes his way down the aisle towards the ring. __"__It's team Hell No." Cole shouts._

_"It looks like they have come to confront The Shield." JBL notices._

_Randy's music then hits and we walk out and make out way down the ailse just as Kane and Daniel did. _

_"It's Randy Orton and Sarah, what is she doing out here?" Cole asks confused._

_"Maybe she wants some revenge for what happened on Monday?" JBL answers. _

_Randy and I get to the barricade and he helps me over and we stand outside the ring. __We stare at the Shield and prepare ourselves to fight._

_Randy, Daniel and Kane then give a head nod to each other and they slowly separate and walk around the outside of the ring surrounding them. _

_"Looks like Randy and hell no are copying The Shield's antics." JBL exclaims._

_I stand infront of the announce table with an angry glare at the three men in the ring. __"Sarah doesn't look happy." Cole comments._

_"She looks pissed." JBL agrees._

_The Shield look around and sum up what they have coming as __Daniel, Kane and Randy climb up on the apron and stare the men in the ring down. __The Shield make the first move and attack._

_Each guy has someone to fight, __Kane is fighting Roman Reigns and he tosses Roman outside of the ring and the crowd cheers loudly. __Kane follows him out and they begin to battle it out. _

_Kane gets the upper hand and delivers a big boot to Roman making him crash to the floor. __"And what a boot to Roman Reigns." Cole exclaims._

_Daniel and Seth are fighting each other inside the ring. __Daniel gaining the upper hand uses his speed to toss Seth out of the ring. _

_Daniel then waits and moment and runs the ropes and suicide dives to Seth on the outside. _

_Daniel then peers over to me and calls for me. __I smirk and make my way over. __"Wait did Daniel just call Sarah over?" Cole asks._

_I pick up my pace and run at Seth and deliver an nasty roundhouse kick to the face which knocks him back down. __I high five Daniel and glare at Rollins. "This is payback." I shout. __The crowd cheers in excitement._

_I then turn my attention back to the ring and see Randy and Dean still going at it. Randy is really manhandling Dean. __I then peer over to see Roman and Kane still fighting and it looks like Kane is fading. So Daniel and I run over at attack Roman from behind._

_We start unloading kicks and he slithers to the ground. __"Daniel and Sarah help out Kane, those are powerful kicks." JBL announces._

_"It's the numbers game it's helping." Cole mentions._

_Daniel and Kane then peer to me and I see Kane grin through the mask. "Lift him up." I shout._

_Daniel and Kane do as I say and they hold Romans head tightly. __I then get to eye level with Roman and glare angrily. "Not so tough now are you?" I snarl. __I deliver another roundhouse kick to Roman's face and he passes out onto the floor._

_"And Sarah with another roundhouse kick to Roman Reigns face, she is really letting out her anger tonight." JBL exclaims._

_The crowd cheers as I raise my hands with attitude and high five team hell no. _

_After my little moment I turn my head towards the ring and can see Randy starting to struggle with Dean. __I give the boys a look and they enter the ring to help their teammate. __I wait outside making sure the other shield members stay down._

_I see Seth starting to move and I sprint over and deliver another kick to his face and he collapses again. __"Ooh." The crowd echos._

_"And another kick." JBL shouts._

_"Sarah is unleashing on the Shield tonight." Cole adds._

_I readjust my self and wave to the fans as they cheer me on. __I turn my attention back to the ring and see the three on one assault._

_Randy turns towards me and points for me to get a chair. __I smirk proudly again and make my way to the time keepers area. __Several people run away as I quickly pick up a plastic chair and snap it closed. __The crowd go crazy at this and I smile "You wont be needing this." I say to the people in the time area._

_I quickly climb in the ring with the chair and hand it to Randy as I smirk up at him. __Randy grins sadistically and he gets Kane and Daniel to stop attacking Dean. _

_Randy raises the chair above his head and just as he is about to throw it down and hit Dean he stops suddenly and turns towards me. __He smirks "You do it." He guestures. _

_The crowd hears him and they start to go crazy. "Do it." They all chant. _

_I smile. "Gladly." I respond and take the chair from Randy._

_"Oh, no Sarah don't do it." Cole says concerned._

_I walk over and lean in to Dean and shout "This is for Monday." I shout and raise the chair over my head and fling it down on to the head of Dean Ambrose. __The crowd oohs at the impact. __I raise the chair again and hit him across the back and he writhers is pain._

_"What is Sarah thinking she's crazy for doing that to Dean Ambrose." JBL questions._

_"It's payback and she is definitely making a statement." Cole responds._

_I continue to hit Dean on the back with a chair and after the fifth chair shot Randy gets me to stop. _

_I throw the chair away and ask for a mike which I hand to Randy. __"You see this picture?" he asks the crowd. __"This is the same picture you are going to see next Sunday at extreme rules." He declares. __"The Shield has stepped over the line with attacking Sarah last week and this was our revenge and at Extreme Rules we are going to end the Shield once and for all." Randy finishes and drops the mike._

_The crowd cheers as we taunt the crowd and make our way up the ramp. __We all turn around and look at the fallen members of the shield one last time and make our way backstage._

As we walk through the curtain my insides feel like they are on fire. "Omg, that was insane." I say excitedly.

Brian and Glen laugh at me "You did good kid." Glen says.

"Thanks I had fun out there." I add.

"Looks like it, see you later." He says leaving and Brian follows.

"Well?" I turn to Randy.

He has no emotion "Well what?" he asks.

"How did I do?" I ask.

"You did good." He answers eventually.

"Thanks the adrenaline out there was insane, I didn't want to stop hitting Jon." I say.

"You should of stopped at three." Jon's voice says from behind me.

He's holding his head and I laugh "I'm sorry you okay?" I ask.

"All good, you did well." He says.

"Thanks I guess I got to carried away." I tell him.

"You think." He jokes.

"You did great out there." Colby congratulates.

"Thanks, how's the face?" I ask curiously.

"No damage to the money maker." He jokes.

I laugh shocked he just said that "Did he just say that?" I ask Randy.

Randy growls under his breath I turn to see him and he looks jealous. "He did." Randy eventually says.

"Come on brother we got to go." Joe reminds him to get away from the situation.

"See you guys next week." I tell them and they walk off.

* * *

I turn to face Randy "Are you okay?" I ask him.

"Fine." He mutters.

"Did I do something?" I ask him.

"No." he answers and takes a breath. "What's with you and Colby?" he suddenly asks.

I stare up at him "What do you mean?" I ask confused.

"You know what I mean." He answers.

"I actually don't." I repeat.

"You two are awfully close and chummy." He announces.

I gasp "What me and Colby? Uh I think you've got it wrong Randy, you see Colby has a girlfriend and we are only friends, I don't see anything wrong with that." I tell him angrily.

"I'm sure he thinks differently." Randy comments.

"What the hell is your problem Randy, get over yourself, there is nothing going on between Colby and me, I am not a homewrecker, I hate cheaters." I tell him coldly. He looks at me shocked from my outburst. "Where's the Randy that asked me to diner huh?" I ask him and walk off.

* * *

I walk back into the locker room pissed off. I slam the door shut and the girls pounce up. "What's wrong?" Nicole asks.

"He has the fucking balls." I shout loudly.

"Who?" Brie asks.

"Randy, he just asked if something was going on with me and Colby." I tell them.

"Why did he do that?" Nattie asks.

"I have no idea, one minute he's all smiles, and the next I have a conversation with Colby and he's raging with jealousy." I answer.

"What did you do?" Trinity asks.

"I told him off and walked away." I tell them.

"Good for you girl." Ariane chimes in,

"I'm ready to go, I was in such a good mood and now I am beat." I tell the girls.

"Come on let's pack your things." Nattie suggests and I do.

* * *

Just as we are about to leave there is a knock at the door and Jane steps inside. "Hey ladies, sorry to catch you so late, but Stephanie wants to see you Serena." Jane announces

"Sure, I'll meet you at the car." I tell Brie and Nikki and they nod.

I follow Jane out and we walk to Stephanie's office. Jane knocks on Steph's door and we hear a "Come in."

We step inside and Stephanie is sitting on a couch on her phone with some paperwork. "Hi Stephanie." I say greeting her with a hug.

"Hi Serena, great job out there tonight you did amazing." she says.

"Thanks Steph." I reply.

"Now, extreme rules, we want you to be a part of it, and going off how well you went tonight we want you to be in Team Hell No and Randy's corner." Stephanie informs me.

"Omg really?" I ask shocked.

"Yes. With you being at ringside it will make sense and it will get the fans to see you some more, as you are such a pivotal part of this storyline." She says.

"Wow, I can't wait, it was so electric out there I didn't know what to think and then now I have my first paperview I am truly honoured." I tell her.

"Don't mention it, you have made a huge impact here we can't wait for your title shot." Steph mentions.

"Me either." I respond and she laughs.

"I also called you in here to ask how you feel." She continues.

"I'm doing better I'm still a bit freaked out but I guess it's only natural to be." I answer.

"How are you going at finding apartments?" Steph asks.

"I've been looking at local papers and advertisements but I don't know what to look for." I tell her,

"Well if you need any help in finding anything please call." Stephanie says.

"I might actually take you up on that offer because I have no idea where to start." I confess.

"We will handle it." She says.

"Thank you Stephanie for everything and Jane you have been so helpful through all of this." I tell them.

"No problem Serena, now get going." Stephanie orders and I leave the two to talk.

* * *

Leaving the arena I am with Nikki and Brie and they ask me. "So what did Stephanie want?" Brie asks.

"I'm going to be at ringside at Extreme Rules." I tell them.

Brie turns around to face me with a smile. "That's amazing, what will you be doing?" Nikki asks.

"I'll be in Brian's corner." I answer.

"And how does that make you feel about being around Randy?" Brie asks.

"I'm professional I'll just work through it, but I hope he changes his attitude because that wasn't nice to be around." I tell her.

"No it's not." They agree and we hit the road.

We arrive at the hotel and get our belongings before piling our stuff in our cars and making our way to Austin Texas.

* * *

After a long drive we arrive in Austin exhausted. It's Saturday by the time we arrive and all I want to do is rest.

I depart from Brie and Nicole as they are spending time with their men. I find my room and step inside. I hear rustling and call out "Hello?"

A head pops from behind the corridor. "Hey Rena." Celeste greets me.

"Hey gorgeous." I greet her.

"Your segment on Smackdown was cool." Celeste says.

"Thanks. How long have you been here?" I ask.

"A while I'm starving have you eaten?" she asks.

"No, but I'm really tired so I'm just going to have an early night." I tell her.

"You do that." She responds.

"Want to get breakfast in the morning?" I ask.

"Certainly." She answers.

"So you excited for extreme rules?" I ask.

She nods. "Yes, I'm excited to verse April the feud we've been having is crazy." Celeste says.

"Yeah, I don't know how April does it she's such a bitch." I joke.

"Me either, but she can pull it off very well." Celeste says.

"So I was told the other day that I am getting a title shot at payback." I inform her.

"I was told to that too, triple threat." Celeste adds.

"It's going to be interesting, two good girls and a bad one." I joke.

"Yeah, and I love versing you." Celeste adds.

"As do I." I agree her.

"How are you after the stalker ordeal?" She asks.

"To be honest I didn't think I was worth of a stalker." I joke. "But I'm okay, I have a lot of great people around me to support me." I tell her.

"That you do." She says gathering her things.

"Well I'm going to get dinner I'll see you later." She says leaving the hotel room.

* * *

The next morning I am at breakfast with Celeste. We get recognised by several fans and have photos which I found really cool as I am becoming more noticeable. After breakfast we go for a walk and just enjoyed our day off.

After our lazy day I head back to the hotel room as Celeste has gone to the gym. I walk up to our room when I find a package. It's a small box. I bend down and pick it up and see a note. I read the note and I cover my mouth.

_Serena/Sarah_

_I love you so much, I can't stop thinking about you, you make me go crazy when I can't find you, but don't worry I will always find you._

_Love you, Anonymous._

I open the box and inside there is a lock of brown hair. I instantly drop it and look around the hall way. I see nothing out of place.

I quickly enter the room and place the box on the counter. I don't even want to look at it. At this time Celeste re-enters the room and she sees me. "Hey Serena." She says.

I don't respond. I turn to look at her. "He found me again." I announce. "This time it's getting scary, read the note and look in the box." I tell her softly.

She reads the note and covers her mouth then slowly opens the box and drops it. "Omg, are you okay?" she asks me.

"No, I'm not, everywhere I go, he finds me, I don't get it why is he doing this, I want this to stop." I say agitated as I sit on my bed covering my face.

Celeste kneels down and uncovers my eyes. "This will end, we have something now, he must be dome because we have DNA now." Celeste says and stands up.

"You are going to be fine, we aren't going to let anything happen to you." She declares and I nod.

I slowly nod "I'll call Jane." Celeste finishes.

* * *

After Celeste gets off the phone she looks at me. "She's on her way with Stephanie and Paul."

Twenty minutes later we hear a knock at our door and Celeste answers it. I walk out into the room and see Jane, Stephanie and Paul in the living room and Celeste is telling them what happened. "Hey Serena." Stephanie whispers.

"You alright?" Paul asks.

I shake my head "No." I show them the note and even Paul gets a little spooked by this.

"This is good; we can send this somewhere to search for answers." He says authoritatively.

"Is this all there was?" Steph asks.

"Yeah, I found it after my walk with Celeste, we were only gone an hour." I add.

"We have staff looking at cameras to see if we can find anything." Paul informs me.

"Thanks." I respond.

They eventually leave after I am settled and I lay on my bed scared. I sleep uneasily that night and feel all alone even though I have an amazing job and people around me and for the first time in my life I don't know how to cope.


	21. Chapter 21

It's time for Raw. I arrive at the arena with Celeste as we have a tag match and we are versing April and Victoria.

We walk into our locker room and sort out our gear.

After rehearsing some moves I head to hair and make-up where I put my hair in a ponytail and get changes into pink pants and my black crop top with black wrestling boots.

* * *

After I am ready to go out I wait around until I have to go out. "Hey, girls." He says.

"Hey Mark." I respond.

"Serena, do you want to valet randy tonight he's versing Wade Barrett?" Mark asks.

"I guess so it would make sense." I answer.

"Good, it will be match before mainevent." He tells me.

"Alright thanks." I thank him and walk off with Celeste.

"How do you feel about this?" Celeste asks me.

"I'll be fine." I tell her.

"Good to here. How you feeling?" she asks suddenly.

"I'm good, I didn't leave the room yesterday but I'm a fighter, I'll get through this." I tell her.

"Well you have all us here, and you can take out some frustration on April and Tori." She teases.

"Noted." I respond as we head to the gorilla.

* * *

Arriving at the gorilla we meet Victoria and April who are there. "Hey." I greet them.

"Hey lovely." Victoria greets me.

"Okay, Kaitlyn and Sarah you are up first." A worker says directing us.

We wish everyone good luck and Celeste goes out first.

After I hear the crowd cheer and Justin announces the match my music plays and the crowd erupts.

_I run out of the curtain and scream with excitement at the top of the ramp. __"And her tag team partner Sarah." Justin announces._

_I make my way down the ring and I look at Kaitlyn and smile at her then step up on the apron and climb the ropes turn to the crowd and blow a kiss. _

_"And another great match up on Raw, the team of Kaitlyn and Sarah versus AJ and Alicia." Cole announces._

_"Sarah and Kaitlyn have versed one another twice they have had great matches, how are they going to go as a team?" JBL wonders._

_"I don't know but it's one hell of a team." King finishes._

_I stand next to Kaitlyn and we shake hands. I whisper in her ear and she nods as __A__J makes her way down the ramp followed by Alicia._

_ "__Now this Sunday, Kaitlyn and AJ go one on one for the divas championship we might get a little preview tonight." Cole says._

_I get out of the ring as Kaitlyn wants to start. __"Let's go Kaitlyn." I cheer as does the crowd._

_"It's Kaitlyn and Alicia starting off this match up." JBL announces._

_Alicia charges at Kaitlyn but Kaitlyn beats her to it and knocks her down. "__Nice." I clap._

_Kaitlyn then bends down and puts Alicia into a head lock. __"And a headlock to Alicia Fox." Cole announces._

_Alicia starts to fight out and starts elbowing Kaitlyn in the ribs. __"Come on Kaitlyn." I cheer._

_Alicia gets out of the hold and runs the ropes and close lines Kaitlyn. __Alicia covers her. "1, 2." But she kicks out. "__And a kick out by Kaitlyn." JBL shouts._

_Kaitlyn gets to her feet but Alicia grabs her and flings her into the corner. __A__licia then runs at Kaitlyn and squishes her. __Kaitlyn slowly gets up and sees Alicia running at her for the second time moves out of the way which makes Alicia collide with the corner._

_Kaitlyn uses this advantage to deliver an neck breaker and they both are down. __"Come on Kaitlyn." I cheer reaching my hand as she starts to get up._

_I start to clap my hands for encouragement. __"And they are both down who's going to make the tag first?" Cole wonders._

_Kaitlyn crawls to the corner as does Alicia. __Kaitlyn makes it to me first and the crowd explodes. __"And Sarah is tagged followed closely by AJ Lee." JBL announces._

_Aj and me charge at one another, I duck her take down and run the opposite ropes and when I reach the middle I catch her and deliver a spine buster. _

_"What a spine buster by Sarah." King exclaims._

_The crowd cheers in excitement. __I cover AJ "1, 2" but she kicks out. _

_I get up frustrated and pull AJ up by the hair. __I then lift her up and deliver a suplex. __"And a suplex by Sarah." JBL announces._

_I do another suplex which hopefully weakens her more. __"And another." Cole adds. _

_I cover her "1, 2." But AJ kicks out again. __"And another kick out by AJ." King exclaims._

_I sit up angrily and shocked and the crowd cheer me on to keep going. __I see AJ still down and I look to the corner. The crowd sees and encourages me to do it. _

_I go to climb the corner but Alicia tries to take me down but __Kaitlyn runs into the ring and task Alicia down which allows me to regain my footing on the top rope. _

_"Sarah is on the top rope what is she thinking?" King wonders._

_I wait for AJ to get to her feet and as she does I deliver a missile dropkick and she falls right back down. __"Sarah hits a missile dropkick off the top rope, AJ went flying." Cole exclaims._

_The crowd explode with excitement as I crawl over and cover AJ "1, 2." But she kicks out. _

_"Ah." I scream frustrated. __"Sarah's getting frustrated." JBL notices._

_I stand up angrily and pull AJ up by her hair again and __I place her in the position for the kiss of death. __I taunt the crowd for encouragement and they all are on their feet with intrigue._

_"Looks like Sarah is going for the kiss of death." Cole announces._

_I then lift her up over my shoulders and fling her face down onto the mat hard. __"That was one hell of a kiss of death." JBL exclaims._

_ I cover AJ "1, 2 and 3." Kaitlyn joins me in the ring and hugs me. __We shake hands and she leaves. __I stand up on the middle rope and raise my hands in victory. _

_Walking up the ramp I clap fans and I do I finally turn at the top and scream with excitement and walk through the curtain._

Walking back stage after my match I get a ton of congratulations and head into the locker room to cool down before I valet tonight.

I am about to go into the room the locker room when I see Randy walking towards me. "Hey." He says to me softly.

"Hey." I say shortly.

"I want to apologise about the other day I was out of line." He apologises.

"You were so out of line, I don't know what happened but next time don't jump down my throat and make accusations." I warn him.

"I won't." He responds and walks off.

* * *

About half an hour later I am called to go to the gorilla. I have retouched my hair and make-up and meet Randy at the gorilla. "Ready?" he asks me seeming to be in a better mood.

"Aren't I always?" I respond and he laughs.

We hear his music and we head to the curtain.

_Randy Orton and I walk out of the curtain and the crowd erupts. __I glance at him and smile as we head down the ramp._

_"What is Sarah doing out here?" Cole asks curiously._

_"This contest is scheduled for one fall, being accompanied by Sarah, from St Louis Missouri, Randy Orton." Justin announces as the crowd cheers. _

_We walk down the ramp and make it to the steel steps. __I go to the outside of the ring and Randy holds the ropes for me and I get in the ring._

_I smile at him as he makes his way inside and heads for the corner and does his usual arm taunt. __"Looks like Randy has his own personal cheer squad." JBL comments._

_"We've seen these two become quite close I wonder if there is anything going on with these two? Cole wonders._

_Randy's music stops and we stand in the ring and he whispers to me and I smile and touch his shoulder. _

_Wade Barrett's music comes on and the crowd boos. __"And his opponent from Preston, England, Wade Barrett." Justin announces and gets out of the ring._

_I clap for Randy as the match gets underway. __"And this match is away, Randy Orton versus Wade Barrett, who's going to win?" Cole asks._

_"Well with a Diva like Sarah in Randy's corner who isn't afraid to confront the guys I would have to say Randy." Jerry answers._

_Randy and Wade circle one another and __Randy makes the first move and gets behind him and grabs his right arm twisting it behind Wade's back. _

_The match goes back and forth for a while and I keep cheering him on._

_Wade suddenly gets the upper hand and Randy gets thrown to the floor. __Wade goes to get him but this is when I make my move. __"Wait, stop don't do it." I say pleadingly._

_He turns around to look at me curiously. "What is Sarah doing? Get off there." King shouts._

_Wade grins and stalks towards me and __I start to walk backwards and I notice Randy witnessing this regaining his strength._

_Randy suddenly attacks Wade from behind and hits him in the head which makes Wade stumble. __This allows Randy to roll him in the ring and he smirks at me and I smirk back._

_He gets Wade back in the ring pulls him through the ropes setting him up for his signature DDT. __The crowd cheers. "You got this." I cheer clapping._

_He looks at me smirking and delivers his signature DDT. _

_The crowd start to cheer as he then flips down and gets ready to strike for the RKO. __Wade stumbles to his feet and walks right into an RKO._

_Randy covers "1, 2 and 3." And the referee rings the bell._

_I crawl into the ring and raise Randy's hand. __He releases me and stands on the middle rope and does his arm taunt. __He comes back down to me and I raise his hand again._

_He helps me out of the ring and we head up the ramp with his arm around my waist._

When we get back through the curtain he picks me up which makes me squeal "Randy" I squirm.

"You did great." He says.

"Thanks but I didn't do anything." I tell him.

"Well you played the perfect valet." He adds.

I pout "Well I'm no valet so don't get any ideas in your head." I warn him.

He sets me down and we begin to walk towards the dressing rooms. He suddenly pulls me against him. "Wow." I shriek.

"Have diner with me tonight?" he asks me.

What? Last time I saw him he was rude and angry and now he wants to go to dinner again, what's going on in his mind?

I think about it and nod "Fine." I finally answer.

"Good, I'll pick you up in an hour at the hotel." He says leaving me to foster what he said.

* * *

I make it back to the hotel room in a rush. "Hey ladies, no time to chat I've got to get going." I tell them.

"What's got you rushing?" Brie asks.

"I have a dinner date." I tell them

"With who?" Nikki asks.

"Um Randy." I say quietly.

"Did he apologise to you at least?" Trinity asks.

"Yes, but I warned him again." I respond.

"As long as he treats you well, we will support it." Nattie says.

"Thanks, I gotta go, see you later." I tell them and leave.

* * *

After I leave the arena and get back to the hotel I quickly get ready for dinner. I am wearing denim jeans with knee high boots and a white blouse.

I walk down to the lobby and see Randy waiting in a nice shirt and pants. "Hey." I say walking up to him.

"Hey, you look beautiful." He tells me.

"I try." I joke and he hugs me. "So what are we doing?" I ask him eagerly.

"That is a surprise." He says.

"I hate surprises." I wine.

"You will like this one." He responds and we walk out.

We make it to his car and he opens the door for me. "What a gentleman." I joke as he closes the door and he climbs into the driver's seat and we drive off.

* * *

We drive for twenty minutes and end up a nice restaurant. "I was thinking dinner first." He announces and helps me out of the car as I grab my things and we walk inside.

We get seated in the back of the restaurant and order a bottle of wine.

After ordering we start to have a conversation. "Have you talked to your mom?" he asks me.

"Yeah, I try and speak to her at least once a week." I answer.

"That's good." He responds.

"How is Alana?" I ask.

"She's good, want to see her?" he asks.

I nod smiling and he gets out his phone and shows me a photo of her. "She's adorable. She has your eyes." I comment smiling.

"Yeah, she does." He responds blinking and I laugh.

* * *

After dinner we get back in the car and we drive more. "Are you going to give me a hint?" I ask him.

"Nope now put this on." He orders putting a blind fold over my eyes.

"But that's going to ruin my hair." I joke. He just chuckles and gives me a look. "Fine." I say tying it around my head making sure I can't see.

The car stops and he gets out of the car and opens my door. "Watch your step." He says.

"I would if I could see." I respond.

"Stop being a smart ass." He groans.

"Sorry I can't that is just something you will have to get used to it." I tease.

After straightening out my outfit he helps me walk down a path. "Should of warn me to wear flat boots." I complain.

"We are almost there." He says as he helps continue walking.

"You know it would be quicker if I could just get on your back." I suggest.

"Where's the fun in seeing you try to walk blind folded?" he jokes.

"There is none, you are lucky these shoes are old." I argue.

Finally he stops and he begins to untie the blind fold. "Ready?" he asks. I nod and he takes it off.

When he takes it off I step back. I see a carnival. "Wow, it's bright." I notice.

"Yeah, I know." He responds.

"So what is this?" I ask intrigued.

"This is for us." He says.

I turn around and look at him. "You're joking." I respond.

He shakes his head. "Nope I hired it out." He says.

"This is so cool." I say excitedly jumping up and down. "Thank you." I thank him.

"No problem." He says.

"So what ride first?" I ask with a big grin.

He laughs "Your choice." He answers.

"Well it's a good thing I make decisions quick, follow me." I order and head towards the first ride.

* * *

After going on rides and playing carnival games he drops me off at the hotel. "Thank you for a fun night I needed a night of fun." I tell him.

"No problem, it was good to put a smile on your face." He replies.

"It's been a scary couple weeks I'm glad I have such good people around me." I tell him.

I go to open the door but he pulls me back into him and attacks my mouth. I'm surprised by his actions, this kiss wasn't a 'I've been wanting to kiss you' it was, 'I am going to kiss you even if you don't want to' type kiss.

I sit back and open the car door. "Thank you for a nice night." I thank again and shut the door behind me and he honks as he drives off.

* * *

As I enter the lobby I just happen to bump into Colby and his girlfriend Leighla. "Hey." He says and glances at my appearance.

"Hi." I say awkwardly. "Hi Leighla." I greet her to.

"Nice to see you again Seraya." She says and I know purposely she got it wrong.

That slut, well if you want to go down that route two can play at that game bitch. "It's Serena, but you got it half true as my wrestling name is Sarah, but hey maybe I should change it to that, it's pretty." I say with a smirk.

Her smile faults and I send her a smirk then turn to Colby. "Where did you come from?" Colby asks.

"I had a date." I confess.

His face expression drops. "Cool." He says.

"Well I'm tired." I announce trying to get past.

"No worries we were just about to head out ourselves." Leighla announces.

"Cute, where you having dinner?" I ask curiously turning back to them.

"A restaurant down the street." Leighla answers.

"Well have fun, but here's a tip Colby, go to a carnival and just have some fun, it's a lot more fun." I tell them and Colby's mouth drops.

"Who'd you go out with, if you don't mind me asking?" Leighla asks.

This is going to hurt Colby, but I have to show that I don't like him. "Uh you probably know him, Randy Orton." I answer.

"Really?" they both ask in unison.

Leighla peers up at Colby in confision. "Yeah, he asked me to dinner and surprised me with a carnival, it was unexpected, but random." I say truthfully.

"As long as your happy." He says.

"I guess I am." I respond.

"Good." He whispers.

"Well have a good night you two, see you later." I say and leave.

That was horrible. I turn back round to see Colby watching me as he leaves the hotel. I send him a shy smile and he sends one back.

* * *

I enter my room and shut the door behind me. I see Celeste on her bed watching some TV. "Hey." I whisper.

"How was your date?" she asks switching the TV off.

"It was good we went to dinner then he hired out a carnival." I tell her.

"He what." She shrieks.

I nod "Yeah I wasn't expecting it, I was more excited about the idea of the carnival than him though." I admit.

"Did you just go out with him because of Colby?" she asks. I nod slowly. "Oh honey." She says gesturing for me to sit.

"I ran into him on the way in." I tell her.

"Was he going out?" she asks.

"He was with Leighla and she purposely got my name wrong but I played the same game as her, but only nicer and rubbed in my date in her face which I could tell Colby got hurt by." I confess.

"I'm sorry it wasn't easier." She mumbles.

"I don't know what it is, I always want the ones I can't have." I mumble.

"It's life love, but you'll find someone I'm sure." She advices.

"Did you and Randy kiss?" she asks.

"He kissed me and it was more forced, he kind of just attacked me with his lips, it came out of nowhere." I tell her.

"Well it sounds like he just wanted to kiss you even if you didn't." Celeste responds.

"I have no idea why he does this, one minute he's sweet the next it's like he's marking his territory.' I continue.

"Don't let him get you down." Celeste advices.

"I won't." I respond.


	22. Chapter 22

**Here's the next re-written chapter hope you like it.**

**Anna xx**

* * *

The next morning Celeste and I leave the hotel by 7 and we are off to Texas for Smackdown.

At the end of the week it's Extreme rules in Salt Lake City which will be my first paperview that I will be apart of. "Tired?" Celeste asks me.

"Not really I slept well." I inform her.

"Good, just be careful." Celeste warns.

I turn to her. "I will. So changing topic you excited about Sunday?" I ask her.

"So excited, it is going to be a fun paperview." She responds.

"It will and I am just happy to just be apart of it, but you know what I am looking forward to?" I ask

"What?" She asks.

"Payback." I answer.

"I'm excited to start the storyline it should be interesting, three people fighting for the same thing." Celeste responds.

"I know and the chemistry we all have works so well in the ring." I respond.

"That it does." she agrees.

* * *

Half way to the drive to Texas we stop for food and a bathroom break. When we get back in the car the conversation continues. "Can I ask you a question?" Celeste asks me.

"Sure." I respond.

"You don't have to answer but you keep telling everyone that you had a troubled past and that you're not proud of some of the stuff that you have done can you tell me?" She asks me.

I turn my head to look at her. "Remember when I told you that when I was 16 I moved out of home and moved in with one of my friends." I remind her.

She nods "Yes."

"Well I moved into my best friends place and she had an older brother. He was your typical high school jock, he had the looks, got all the girls, was football captain." I list. "One night we had this party at hers and there was drinking and well one thing led to another I slept with him. I lost my virginity that night." I announce.

"Not a way you wanted to do lose it did you?" she asks.

"No it wasn't. Anyway a few days later I found out he ended up telling everyone that I was an easy lay and that I knew what I was doing. Also meaning that I was experienced." I continue.

"You aren't that." Celeste chimes in.

"I know but sixteen year old teenagers are bitches." I respond.

"What happened after that?" She asks.

"I already left school so I didn't have to hear the aftereffect of what happened, but boy was I wrong. When I saw people I knew in the street or the mall they would yell out 'slut and skank'" I announce shaking off the memories.

"I'm so sorry." Celeste says sorrowfully.

"It was hurtful, my best friend who I was staying with didn't want me under her roof so she kicked me out. I started living on the streets, earning money any way possible becoming what everyone was calling me and become what my mother was a drunk." I announce.

I turn to look at her and she squeezes my arm. "Did you do drugs?" She asks.

"Yes, for the first few weeks that I lived on the streets I turned to drugs, alcohol, prostitution because I was doing anything to stay alive. I'm not proud of it at all." I confess.

"You went through something horrible I'm not blaming you." She praises me.

"I stopped drinking and all that horrible stuff when I met my friend Izzie. She found me in a ditch and brought me to her place and gave me some fresh clothes, let me have a shower and invited me to stay with her." I continue. "After cleaning myself up and getting clean I found a job at a local gym and from then on I got myself back together and started making goals for myself." I add.

"It's good that you overcame that." She says.

"It is and at that time in my life only lasted a while but I felt horrible emotionally and physically. Just talking about it makes me feel sick." I confess. She caresses my arm in comfort. "When I started working at the local gym that's when I started trying to achieve my goal of becoming a wrestler." I finish.

"What happened to the guy?" She asks.

"I don't know, I lost contact with everyone, I only ever saw them when I was working but even then I didn't associate myself with them I completely cut them out of my life." I answer.

"Well look at you now no one would know that you've been through that. And just look at what you have accomplished your 24, a pro wrestler and have your dream job I don't think it could get any better for you." Celeste says with a smile.

"Your right and I am very lucky to have you in my life to make more memories." I finish and we continue driving.

* * *

We arrive later that day in Texas and check into our hotel. I'm rooming with Celeste, April and Nattie. Celeste and I arrive first and get the best beds. We unpack and we head out to check the local area.

We find several stores where we by cow girl hats and boots. We decided that we are going out tonight to a country bar down the street.

Slowly all the divas arrive and we getting ready for tonight.

* * *

Tonight I am wearing, my new cow girl boots, a red and black flannel that's tide into a knot and I finish the look off with denim shorts and a black belt. My hair is in pigtails and I'm wearing a cowgirl hat.

We meet all the divas in the lobby and then walk to the bar.

* * *

When we enter the bar it's packed. We find a large section and get settled there. Nikki, April, Ariane and I head to the bar to get drinks for everyone. "So how was your date?" Nikki asks me.

"It was okay, we went to dinner then he hired out a carnival." I tell her.

"Did he now?" Nicole mutters.

Brie nudgers her to get her to stop. "Yes he did." I confirm.

"So what are you and Randy?" Ariane asks.

"We aren't anything and it's complicated because one minute he is super sweet the next he is tempermental and rough." I answer.

"What do you mean rough?" Nattie asks worried.

"Not physically rough but when he dropped me off he just forcefully kissed me and I couldn't even process what happened." I respond.

"How did that make you feel?" Brie asks.

"I was shocked, and it caught me off guard." I confess.

"Maybe just take it slow." Brie suggests.

"That's what I'm goint to do." I respond.

"Now no boy talk let's drink away." Nikki exclaims and we all clink our glasses.

* * *

After many drinks I am very drunk and Nikki, Brie and I are on the dance floor when I notice a bull ride. "Omg I have never been on one of those I have to go on it." I shout excitedly.

The twins laugh at my antics and I just shrug it off. Brie heads over to the guy at the entrance and points over to me. Brie calls me over and the guy goes over the safety precautions and I just nod my head as I am too excited to go on and am too drunk to hear anything.

I climb up onto the bull and seconds later after getting into a comfortable position it starts. It starts off slow then picks up speed and starts spinning. I hold on for as long as I can until my grip slips and I fall off laughing on the crash mat. Nikki and Brie help me up.

"That was so much fun." I exclaim loudly.

"Good to hear." They respond and help me back to the table to drink some more.

* * *

After I drink some more I head to the dance floor. As I walk by I bump into Colby. "Hey." I exclaim.

He laughs at my state but can't stop staring at my outfit. "Hey." He greets me.

"How was the drive up here?" I ask.

"Good but long." He answers. "I better head back to the boys." He says.

"Yeah don't sweat it, see you later." I say with glee and run off.

On the dance floor I am in my own little world completely waisted. I look over at a table and see Randy glancing in my direction and he makes his way over with a smirk. Once he reaches me he shouts over the music "Saw you on the bull earlier you looked hot."

"I know I did." I respond.

"You having a good time?" he asks.

"Absolutely." I answer.

"Why is that?" he asks.

"I guess it's hot country guys." I joke.

He playfully glares at me and slips an arm around my waist. "What's with the predatory stare? I ask loudly.

"Just like what I see." He answers and he suddenly leans in and kisses me. My heart is telling me to push him away but in the state that I am in my mind has a mind of it's own and I return the kiss.

We separate for a moment and he looks at me "What is it about you?" He asks me.

I shrug. "I'm not that special trust me. I say what I feel and I don't care what the consequences are as long as I am truthful to myself and the others I have nothing to be worried about." I inform him.

He thinks over what I just said "Want to get out of here?" He asks me.

I hesitate at first thinking of all the reasons why I shouldn't, a, being I like Colby and b, being he's a player but me being my stupid self shake of the warning signs and eventually nod.

* * *

On the walk back to the hotel we are extremely touchy. "You know that outfit is doing wonders for you." he whispers in my ear.

I turn to him with a playful look "Randy Orton are you checking me out?" I ask drunkenly.

"If I was what are you going to do about?" He asks flirting with me.

"I don't know, what should I do to you?" I ask leaning up to go kiss him but I dodge his lips that are eagerly waiting and whisper.

"A, a, a patients," I say teasing him and he growls and we walk back at a faster pace.

* * *

We quickly make it back to his hotel room and when I get inside I am speechless as it's three times the size of mine. "You lucky bastard." I snarl in shock as I step inside.

He comes up behind me a puts arms around me waist and I can feel his breath touch my ear and I shiver. "Now I've got you." He whispers.

I feel him kiss my neck and trace kisses all the way down. I turn around and attack him with my lips which he happily accepts.

His back is against the door as he rubs his hands all over my body. I moan in his kiss and he flips me round and switches position and kisses my neck.

"Are you sure?" He asks me. Am I sure? I say in my head.

He continues kissing me and I melt. "Good because you have no idea how long I have been waiting to do this." He says with a grin.

"What are you waiting for?" I ask him as I unbutton my shirt not thinking.

Before I can get the last one he rips it off me and attacks my lips again. We stumble further into the room attached at the lips. We make it into the bedroom and he lays me down onto the bed.

I help with his shirt and I can't help but stare at his chest. He kisses me again and I feel him make his way down my neck to my chest and to my cleavage and to each breast.

He kisses down my stomach all the way to my shorts. I feel myself wanting him and that's exactly what happens.

* * *

Waking up the next morning I look at where I am and feel a hard body next to me. I look to the side and see a naked Randy next to me.

Shit what did I do? I have a pounding headache and feel myself start to wake up.

I peer over at Randy. "Your staring." He says with closed eyes.

"More like waking up." I argue and he laughs. "I have to go." I tell him.

"Already skipping out on me?" He jokes.

"Yep." I say getting up and finding my clothes.

I get changed into my outfit from last night. "Well, um I guess I'll see you round." I say and leave him without another word.

* * *

Walking back to my room doing the walk of shame I am so disappointed in myself. Stupid alcohol I shouldn't of slept with him.

I eventually get back to my hotel room and see that the girls are up. "Ah the walk of shame." April says from behind me.

I jump and give her a mean look. "Holy shit, you scared me." I respond breathless.

She laughs it off. "Did you get laid last night?" Celeste asks.

I don't answer "I'm taking that as a yes." April mentions.

"I'm goings to shower" I respond not answer and head into the bathroom.

**April POV**

After Serena walks into the bathroom we glance around at one another. "Did you warn her?" I ask Celeste.

Celeste nods. "I did she said she wasn't to going to rush anything." Celeste answers.

"Well I guess when she drinks she doesn't think." I comment.

"Let's just hope that this doesn't come back to hurt her, because I really hope Randy doesn't screw her over." Nattie confesses.

"We all don't want that but we do what we always do, we be there for her and if anything happens we will be there for her. We just have to keep an eye on Randy, because I know for certain that this is just a game for him nothing more." Celeste says.

"Then it's agreed we look out for our girl and manwhore orton." Nattie says. We all nod in agreement as we hear the door unlock from the bathroom.

* * *

**Serena POV**

After a quick shower I quickly get ready to leave for the arena.

We get our schedule and I am scheduled at the commentary during a match between with April and Alicia versus Celeste and Layla El.

Tonight I am wearing a red dress with black high dress has sleeves and has a low back. At hair and make-up I run into the girls getting their hair done. "You girls look pretty." I say complimenting them.

"Why thank you." Celeste responds.

* * *

After hair and make-up we head to catering and watch the show and from there until we are called to the gorilla.

As I walk to the gorilla Randy walks past me and he smirks at me. I just keep walking and make it to my destination.

I wait about two minutes and I hear my music 'American Girl' start up and I walk out.

_I walk down the ramp to the cheers of the crowd. __"And look who's coming to join us at commentary." Cole announces._

_"My day just got a whole lot better." JBL grins._

_I get to the commentary table and greet Cole and JBL. __"Hi." I greet them shaking their hands._

_"And everyone welcome Sarah." Cole announces._

_"Hi WWE universe." I say waving._

_"So what brings you out here?" Cole asks._

_"I wanted to have a front row seat to watch the match and I wanted to talk to my favourite announcers." I answer with a smile._

_"You are welcome here any time." JBL comments. _

_"That's good to know." I respond spinning in my chair._

_I watch AJ skip down the ramp and __I stare at her as she gets in the ring. __"You're eyeing AJ eerily, something going on between you two?" Cole asks me._

_"Oh no, at least not yet but you just got to watch everyone you don't know when someone is going to attack you." I answer._

_"So what happened on Raw a couple weeks ago? The Shield took you. Tell us what happened?" Cole asks me._

_"I was so scared I had just won another match and all of a sudden I was grabbed from behind. __I didn't even have a chance to run. The Shield are pigs and this Sunday at extreme rules there is going to be no more Shield." I say confidently._

_"So what's with you and Randy Orton?" Cole asks._

_"You ask a lot of questions don't you Cole?" I scold him. __JBL laughs. "Not that it's any of your business but we are just friends. He helped me when The Shield tried to ambush me and now I am just returning the favour." I answer._

_"Changing topic, when do you see a title shot happening?" JBL asks me._

_"Very soon hopefully. I think I have proven to everyone here that I am no rookie anymore I can play with the big guys, I've beaten all the divas in that locker room, some of which that I have idolised for years and I hate to be vain but I think I would make a damn good divas champion, a sexy one at that." I answer._

_"No doubt there." JBL agrees._

_"Oh stop JBL you're going to make blush." I respond smiling._

_We continue to watch the match when AJ and Celeste get tagged in. __"And a preview of what we might see Sunday." Cole announces._

_"So at extreme rules will you be supporting Randy and Team Hell No?" JBL asks._

_"I will be, I have got to go for the best team right." I answer._

_"But The Shield are unstoppable." Cole comments._

_"Maybe so, but with me at ringside might be a different story." I say with a grin._

After the match I head back to the locker room and gather my things and we leave the arena.

* * *

Getting back to the hotel we quickly grab all our stuff and head to the private car taking us to the airport. We are all going to extreme rules tonight as we have some press and fan events to do.

When we arrive in Salt Lake City we check into the hotel. I'm rooming with Eva and JoJo as Celeste and April wanted their own rooms to have the space to focus. "Hey." I say to the two girls who I haven't talked to in a while.

"How's the lifestyle working out?" JoJo asks me.

"I'm so happy right now." I tell her.

"We heard you got another parcel but this one was sick." Eva mentions.

"Yeah I did but I'm better, being around people has helped." " I respond.

"Heard you and Randy slept together?" Eva adds.

I hiss at the memory. "Yeah, I was drunk." I explain.

"No need to explain your actions to us, just as long as you don't get hurt that's all that matters." She responds.

"Thanks girls." I respond hugging them.

"How about a spa day tomorrow?" JoJo suggests.

"I'm in." I say with excitement.


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's the next re-written chapter. Please read/review/follow/ fav**

**Anna xx**

* * *

In Salt Lake City the Total Divas cast are going to lunch and doing some more filming. "Hey Nikki how's your leg?" I ask her.

"It's sore, I still haven't gone to Doc yet," she responds.

"I've been trying to tell her but she's being stubborn and could do more damage." Brie adds.

"Nicole, I know you just got back but you need to take care of your health first." I warn her.

"That's the same thing John said to me." She responds.

"Then listen to us and go see doc, if you don't you could do further damage and be out a lot longer." I warn her.

"So how is Randy?" Ariane asks me.

"I wouldn't know, haven't really talked to him since I slept with him." I answer.

"Is there a reason?" Ariane asks.

"Multiple." I answer.

"Is one of them because your worried about getting hurt?" Nattie asks.

"Yes, I've been hurt by guys before and it sucks, I just don't want to get mentally attached and then be heart broken." I confess.

"No one wants to be heart broken, but you learn from those mistakes." Nattie advices.

"Are you telling me to give Randy a chance?" I ask.

"No what I'm saying is, don't let fear stop you from doing things." Nattie says.

"And if I get hurt?" I wonder.

"We will be here to help you pick up the pieces." Nikki reminds me. I nod. "How was the sex." Nikki asks once the topic has changes.

"Nicole." I scold her as the other girls ask.

"Was it good?" Ariane wonders.

"To be honest I was too drunk to remember." I confess.

They all crack up laughing as we eat our brunch and I tell the girls I will get this round.

"I'll come with you." JoJo says and we walk away from the table.

* * *

**Brie POV**

We all watch as JoJo and Serena walk away and eye one another. "Celeste told us she warned her." Nattie mentions.

"I just don't want her to get hurt." I say.

"Seems to me like his charms are working and she's starting to fall for it, and I know none of us want to see her hurt but she needs to figure this out for herself, from what she's told us he's done nothing but generous things for her." Trinity comments.

"But it's the same old routine remember the last one, he hired out a bowling ally." Brie reminds the divas.

They all nod in unison. "We just have to keep an eye on him and her as well as have the guys keep an eye out for anything, because I can bet you they will become a thing soon if his charms keep working." Nicole suggests.

"From what she's said and from what Celeste and Nattie told us is that she tends to fall fast so we just have to be there for her." I repeat. "We look out for eachother." I remind the girls.

We nod in agreement as Serena sits back down.

* * *

**Serena POV**

After brunch we head out to a press signing where we meet some fans.

We are escorted on stage and I am sitting next to Celeste and April. So many people have turned up and I can feel my hand start to cramp up. "Does your hand ever get used to this?" I ask massaging it.

They laugh. "You'll adapt and just wait for Axxess at Wrestlemania and Summerslam it's chaotic and there are a ton more fans." April responds.

"Noted." I say and continue meeting fans.

We have a break after a couple hours of signings and we all head backstage. "So you liking it so far?" Nattie asks me.

"It's so much fun I love and meeting my fans." I answer.

"This is the most fun part of this job, meeting all the fans, we are role models to them so they look up to us." Nattie adds.

For the rest of the day we meet more fans and sign autographs and belts and take many photos.

* * *

After a busy day I go find Eva and JoJo as we are spending the rest of the afternoon together. We walk outside and decide to go for a walk.

After about an hour of shopping and walking we head back. "How was the meet and greet?" JoJo asks me.

"So much fun." I answer.

"Does your hand hurt?" JoJo asks.

"Yes, I am going to need a hand massage." I joke.

"Well when we have our spa day you can get it massaged." Eva suggests.

* * *

The next day is Saturday and it's the day before Extreme rules. Celeste, April, The Bella's and myself head to the gym for a work out.

We all work out a serious sweat and are enjoying ourselves. "You two excited for your match?" Brie asks Celeste and April.

They glance at one another. "I get to wrestle my best friend so it's going to be a blast." April responds.

"And the feud between you two is so entertaining." Nikki adds.

"What about you miss valet you excited for your first paper view?" Brie asks me.

"Little nervous but nerves are good." I respond.

"Use those nerves as a boost, even though you aren't competing you will still be out there in front of everyone you will love it." April reminds me.

After our workout we head out to get something to eat. "How about a girls night tonight?" I suggest.

"Sounds like fun, I will bring the wine." Nikki responds.

"Good, bring facials, nail polish we will be a bunch of silly little teenagers." I say grinning and they laugh.

* * *

Heading back to the hotel room Eva and JoJo are not there so I decide to have a quick shower before everyone gets here later on. After my shower I come out of the bathroom and see Eva and JoJo come in and Eva is holding another package.

I look at them and my heart sinks. "We found this outside the door." JoJo says.

"It wasn't there when I got here." I tell them.

"Is it the same packaging?" JoJo asks me.

"Yeah." I respond pick up the package and see there is a card.

I put it on the bed and read it.

_Sarah/Serena,_

_What don't you get? __I love you and I know where you are all the time. _

_I can't stop thinking about you and I hope you can't stop thinking about me. _

_I can't stand not seeing you every day, I need you in my life, I love you so much. _

_I picture you in my life. __I have photos of you in my room to remember you when I can't see you. _

_But don't worry I will always find you. __xx_

_P.s have this to have something to remember me by._

I put the card down. "This guys is sick." I mutter and I show the girls the card that they read and they both cover their mouths. I quickly open the package and inside is a picture of his penis. "Omg he sent a picture of his penis, what is wrong with this sick twisted person." I shout chucking it away from me.

"Hey, Serena calm down, calm down. I'll call Stephanie." Eva comforts me and I nod.

"Why is this happening to me, I didn't do anything wrong?" I shout at them.

"You did nothing wrong, someone is just sick and they want to scare you." JoJo reassures me.

"Well it's working." I shout as Eva gets off the phone with Stephanie saying that when she is finished at a meeting she will come over. I shake it off and take a breath. "I don't have time for this stalker in my life, I'm at a good place and he's ruining it." I exclaim pissed.

"That's good use your angry, use that emotion and don't let him get to you emotionally, you need to be strong here." Eva advices as I nod and take another breath.

"The girls are coming over later tonight for a girl's night, I was going to tell you but this happened." I inform them.

"They still can come, you need to be around people that you trust and that care for you." Eva says.

* * *

About an hour later I hear a knock at the door and I answer it. It's Stephanie. "Hey." I say to her.

"You alright?" she asks.

"No I am more pissed then anything but he sent me something that I really didn't want to see." I respond letting her in.

"What did he send?" she asks coming inside.

"It's sick, he sent me a picture of his you know what." I say showing her the picture.

She looks horrified. "Okay this guy has serious problems." She states chucking the photo away.

"I don't need this right now, it's like he is following my every move and he doesn't care." I tell her.

Stephanie sits me on the bed. "That's what stalkers do, they want to make you scared and alone but you will never be alone, how long were you alone for today?" she asks me.

"Maybe 20 minutes, I came back from lunch with some of the other girls and I came back here straight away, and when these two came they showed me the package." I tell her. She comforts me for a while and then has to go.

* * *

Stephanie has to inform the hotel security of whats happened and asks to see their cameras and see if they caught something. She asks me to come with her to the security office.

We are escorted into a private room where there are officers sitting down. "Hi, I'm Stephanie McMahon and this is Serena Smith, I called earlier about the camera footage on floor 15." Stephanie says to the security.

He nods. "Yes we have gone through the footage of today and found something." The guy announces.

He plays the video and it shows me leaving in the morning and coming back at 2:30 and only five minutes after I enter the room a figure who is tall, looks built and wearing jeans and a black hoodie places the package at my door and then walks away with his head down.

"Did you see his face?" I ask the guy.

"No he purposely looked away from the camera but lucky we have a second hidden camera in the mirror." He announces.

The guy plays the other camera and that's when I see a blurred face. His face looks kind of recognisable but it's to pixled to identify anyone. "Have you seen this man before?" Stephanie asks me as I stare at the screen.

"He looks familiar but I can't tell it's blurry." I answer.

"This is good; we have a picture we can alert authorities with." Stephanie says rubbing my shoulders.

I look at her and feel more relieved. "Thank you." I say then turn to the worker. "Thank you too." I repeat.

"Don't worry we hope we have helped you in anyway." The security guard responds. I smile and Stephanie and I leave.

* * *

She walks me back to my room and I sigh. "This is good, we know what he looks like now." I say to her.

"Yes, this is good; we have a picture that we can have at all the hotels we go to, the arenas we attend. We finally have progress. I will send this to the police and see if we can get an identification on this guy." Stephanie says.

"Thank you again." I tell her again.

"Don't worry, will you be alright now?" she asks.

"Yeah, now that I know what he looks like I can watch myself around town." I answer.

"Good, I will see you at Extreme Rules and don't worry you will do great." She says and leaves.

I get in my room and Eva and JoJo are sitting patiently. "Any news?" they ask me.

"Well they got a look at the guys face but it was too blurry for me to recognise the guy, but they are sending the photo to the police and hopefully they can find something." I inform them sighing and collapsing on my bed.

"Don't fret about it now, the girls are coming over shortly and we have set this place up." JoJo says.

I look around and see candles lit and nail polish and foot baths around. "This is so cool." I say. "Thanks."

* * *

At 7 the girls slowly make it to my room. "We heard what happened you ok?" Brie asks me.

"I am now Stephanie and I went to look at security tapes we got a look at the guy so now it's just finding out who he is and where I would have met him." I answer.

"That's good, now less worrying and more relaxing and let's have a nice night." Nattie suggest from behind Nikki.

"Yes lets. Now come in." I order them and they come inside.

We are all getting facials and our nails done it's so relaxing. "So what did he send you?" Ariane asks me.

"I still feel sick but he took a picture of his penis." I respond.

"This guy has serious problems." Trinity responds.

"Yes he does." I agree.

The night ends with us all crashing close to one another and getting refreshed for Extreme Rules tomorrow.


	24. Chapter 24

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

**Anna**

* * *

Today is extreme rules and even though there is only three divas participating I. Tonight's show we are all going to see the show.

Arriving at the arena everything is chaotic, trucks are arriving, workers are setting up it's crazy. We pile into the locker room and put our stuff down. All the divas are dressed in nice outfits and are just sitting around.

Celeste, April and I head to hair and make-up. "You guys nervous?" I ask them.

"Not really I'm excited." April responds.

"How about you?" Celeste asks.

"A little nervous but it's not like I'm wrestling tonight." I answer.

* * *

After I am done with hair and make up and make my way towards catering and I bump into a large body. I look up and see it's Randy. "Randy hi." I say.

"Hey." He greets me.

"Sorry for not keeping in touch I've been busy." I tell him.

"It's okay I've been busy too." He retorts.

I then just notice that he is shirtless that catches me off guard and I stare at him for too long. "See something you like?" he flirts.

"Maybe." I answer with a smirk.

"Listen I heard about what happened with the package yesterday you ok?" he asks.

"Yeah was a little shaken up but I had the girls with me." I tell him.

"Well if you need someone to talk to I'm here." He says.

"I will." I respond. I go to walk away and turn back feeling extra flirty today for some reason. "Hey Randy wait until you see what I'm wearing tonight, your not going to be able to concentrate." I inform him.

"Is that so?" he asks intrigued. I nod confidently and walk off.

* * *

After my talk with Randy I walk back to the chaos of backstage.

I make my way over to Sandra to get my dress for tonight. I see her working on a dress and when I get close I gasp "Omg Sandra it's amazing." I tell her in shock.

It's a black diamanté dress with long sleeves and has a low back. "Go try it on so I can tape you in." She orders.

I walk back out moments later and Sandra and her workers gasp. "You look stunning and your legs go on for days." One says.

I look in the mirror. "It's perfect, it's not too revealing but shows off my legs and cleavage." I say flattening it down.

After fixing up the dress on me I walk back to the dressing room when I walk in the girls stop and look at me. "Omg you are one sexy woman." Nikki speaks first.

"So what do you think?" I ask them.

"You look hot." Ariane shouts.

I wink. "That's what I was going for." I joke.

"The men in the crowd are going to be more focused on you." Nikki jokes.

I laugh "that was the goal." I joke.

* * *

Extreme rules is now underway and I go re-touch my hair and make-up.

I get the half hour call to head toward the gorilla. As I am leaving the divas locker room I walk into Stephanie McMahon. "Sorry Steph." I say quickly.

"Don't worry Serena, wow that dress is beautiful" She compliments.

"Thank you. It's not too much?" I ask.

"No it's perfect, but just be careful and don't get too involved in the match." She warns.

"I'll be careful." I respond.

"Now go on, get out there and have fun." She orders and I smile and walk off.

* * *

I walk towards the gorilla but someone pulls me into a room. "What?" I ask confused.

I then see skulls holding me around my waist. "Randy." I say shocked.

He tightens his hold "What are you doing Randy?" I ask him unhappyily, I don't want to ruin my hair.

"Can't get a bit of good luck before we go out." He asks and I turn to face him.

He is looking at my chest. "Eyes up here buddy." I say crossing my arms.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Um hello you just dragged me in here anyone could of seen us." I shout.

"I'm sorry it's just that dress." He groans.

"Yes I know, but that doesn't mean you can drag me into a room like that." I tell him.

"I'm sorry." He apologies.

"Good, because I spent too long on this as it's my first paperview and I want to make a good first impression." I tell him.

"Trust me in that dress alone you will." He says.

"Randy." I scold him playfully.

He just chuckles. "Come on we've got to go." He says and leads out of the room.

* * *

I make my way to the gorilla and waiting there are Jon, Joe and Colby who's eyes have popped out of their heads. I strut up to them and do a little twirl. "So what do you think?" I ask them.

"Wow." Colby whispers.

"You look hot Serena." Joe says.

"That's what the ladies said too." I joke and see Jon staring too long at my breasts. "Hey Ambrose, eyes up here." I joke.

He rolls his eyes and everyone laughs "You do look beautiful." Colby says and they leave.

"Thank you." I yell out with a smile.

Glen (Kane) and Brian (Daniel) come up behind me. "Wow, you look great." Brian compliments.

"Thanks. You ready?" I ask them.

"Deffinately." They both respond.

Randy eventually meets up with us. He looks angry all of a sudden. "You okay?" I ask him.

"What was that?" He asks shortly.

"What was what?" I ask confused.

"With Jon and Brian?" He asks coldly.

"Nothing, we were talking, I was talking to all the guys and then I was talking to Glen and Brian, geeze what is wrong with you? Didn't I tell you to not jump to conclusions a while back, stop being so jealous and focus on your match because I don't want to go out there pissed." I hiss loudly.

"Neither do I but it's too late for that Serena. I don't want you talking to them again." He warns me.

I take a step back. "Excuse me?" I question. "You did not just tell me I can't talk to them, you don't own me, Randy. If this is a way to get me to like you then you are going the wrong way about it." I hiss angrily. "I will talk to whoever I choose to and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it." I continue.

He goes to speak over me but I cut him off. "I don't know what got you so pissed off but right now I have completely lost all respect for you." I add. "Listen Randy I don't play games with anyone, so if this is a big joke to you, then you can back right of, so come find me and apologise because when you find the Randy that was sweet and hired a carnival for me then we can try this, but right now, don't even bother." I finish and walk off.

Brian walks up behind me "You okay?" he asks.

I turn to look at him "I don't know what just happened." I tell him.

"Don't let him get to you." Brian advices.

"I won't, this is my paperview debut, I'm going to go out there and let this all go to bed." I tell him.

"That's the spirit, and that confrontation with Randy, was good he needed to hear that." He adds.

* * *

It's time for my segment. The match before us has just ended and we are set to go out I get into focus and I hear The Shields music start and the crowd boos as they make their way down through the crowd.

Brian and Glen are next and my nerves start to kick in.I don't eye him as Randy's music starts and the crowd cheers. We walk out and it's game on.

_Randy and I walk out as his music starts and we get a huge reception. __"And their partner being accompanied by Sarah, from St Louis Missouri, The Viper Randy Orton." Lillian announces as we make our way down the ramp._

_We make our way into the ring as The Shield stands outside. __Randy goes to the corner and stands up and does his usual taunt. __He climbs down and goes to stand in the corner where Kane and Daniel are._

_"We have been waiting for this fight for a while now, and ever since The Shield got Sarah involved it's become a lot more personal." Cole announces._

_"Yes these two teams are dangerous I just hope Sarah stays out of harm's way." King adds._

_"I'd be worried if I was the shield Sarah is a distraction and that dress is a distraction in its self." JBL finishes._

_"I agree with you there, she is a beauty." King adds._

_I get out of the ring as the shield get in. __I hear a couple wolf whistles from the crowd and I smirk and face back to the ring. __The referee rings the bell as the two teams stare down one another._

_Daniel Brian and Dean start off. "Looks like it's Daniel Brian and Dean Ambrose to start off the match." Cole announces._

_I clap slowly to get the crowd started and the crowd follows. _

_Daniel and Dean lock up and Dean overpowers Daniel and forces him into the corner and starts punching him. __Dean walks back and charges at Daniel but Daniels speed helps and he moves out of the way causing Dean to run into the corner. __The crowd cheers in excitement._

_Daniel runs and hits him from behind and __starts kicking him and the crowd starts to count to ten and on the last one Daniel kicks Dean over the head making him fall face first. __Daniel covers but he kicks out._

_Daniel picks up Dean and brings him to the our corner and he tags in Kane. __"And the big red monster is tagged in." King announces._

_I clap with reinforcement as Kane starts to battle Dean. __As Dean is down Kane waits for him to get up and gets ready for a choke slam._

_"Looks like Kane is setting up the choke slam." JBL announces._

_As Dean turns around Kane catches his throat but Dean gains momentum and fights out and kicks him in the legs making Kane fall to the ground. _

_Dean uses this as an advantage and runs the ropes and knees Kane in the head. __Kane is down and this gives Dean an opportunity to tag in Seth. __"Seth Rollins is tagged in." Cole exclaims._

_Seth charges in and attacks Kane. __Once Kane is down Seth goes to the top rope and as he does Kane sits up and the crowd cheers._

_Dean and Roman run into the ring and attack Kane and this__ makes Randy and Daniel run in to save their team mate. _

_Roman and Daniel go one on one and roll out of the ring. __Randy and Dean are going at it and get thrown out of the ring._

_I then see Seth go to the top rope. __I then climb up on the apron as the referee is trying to stop the carnage as his back is turned._

_"What is Sarah doing?" King asks._

_I pull on Seth's leg which makes him stumble and I push him off and he lands on the mat in the ring. __I smile at the crowd and get down. __I then see Dean throwing Randy into the barricade._

_I feel anger run through my body and I__ come up behind Dean and push him getting his attention. _

_Dean flips around and he faces me. __He grins but I stand my ground and slap him across the face. __"Ooh,'" the crowd shouts._

_This makes Dean get angry then I start to feel scared. __I glance around and see Roman on the ground that's good, Kane and Seth are fighting in the ring. __I walk backwards._

_"This isn't good for Sarah." King exclaims._

_"She shouldn't have hit Dean." JBL comments._

_"She was helping her team." King defends._

_Randy starts to get up and he sees Dean stalking me. __I go to run and but Dean grabs me by the hair pulling it which makes me squeal._

_I fight out of his hold and this allows Randy to turs Dean around and gives him a vicious RKO on the ground floor. __"And a RKO outside the ring." Cole exclaims._

_Randy then walks towards me and ask "you okay?" He asks me. I nod. _

_Roman is now in the ring ganging up on Kane with Seth. __Randy crawls back in the ring and helps him out by punching Roman and tossing him out of the ring landing right in front of me._

_I suddenly smile and start kicking him with my heels. "And Sarah is attacking Roman outside the ring, and those heels area weapons." King announces._

_Finally the two legal men are in the ring and Randy and Daniel go to their corner which leaves Seth all alone as his team mates are lying outside on the ground. _

_I see Roman start to fidget so I attack him again and he collapses again. __I then see Dean starting to stand up and make his way for his corner__ holding his face and I grin._

_Kane makes his way for his corner and tags in Randy and the crowd erupts. __"This match is insane, there hasn't been much action in the ring, Romans down, Dean is still recovering from the RKO, Randy and team hell no may have this." Cole exclaims._

_I cheer on Randy as he gets in the ring and attacks Seth who hasn't been tagged out yet. _

_Randy takes him down really fast. __Randy then picks up Seth and pulls him over and through the ropes and gets ready for his DDT. __The crowd cheers as Randy delivers a nasty one. "And a DDT by Orton." JBL shouts._

_Randy then flips down and prepares to strike in his viper stance I cheer him on as the crowd cheers. __Seth gets up and walks right into his RKO._

_Randy covers him "1, 2, and 3." The referee rings the bell as the crowd erupts._

_ Daniel and Kane get in the ring as do I and the referee raises their hands. __I clap in admiration and I smile as they taunt the crowd and Kane and Daniel leave._

_Randy and I are in the ring and I raise his hand one more time. __"And there you have it Randy and team Hell No have beaten The Shield and having Sarah at ringside has helped." King announces as Randy and I are still in the ring._

After the match we walk back through the curtain and he goes to talk to me. "Great job out there Randy." I say and walk off.

* * *

As I enter the divas locker room they all cheer. "And here is the hot shot." Nattie says.

I put a forced smile on and they seem to notice. "What's up?" Brie asks.

"It's nothing." I respond.

"It's not nothing, what happened?" Nikki asks this time.

"Just had an argument with Randy, I think he was jealous and he told me not to talk to Jon anymore." I inform them.

"He didn't?" Nattie asks angrily.

I nod. "It was right before the match too." I add.

"We are sorry." Brie apologises.

I smile "I'll be okay, if he wants to try something with me he is going to have to work hard." I tell them.

"Good for you for standing up for yourself." Nikki compliments.

* * *

Shortly after we are watching AJ v Kaitlyn. We watch AJ walk out then followed by Kaitlyn. The match is very entertaining and it could be anyone's match. It's back and forth and the ladies are giving it their all.

All of a sudden Kaitlyn runs the ropes as does AJ and AJ winds up and puts her into the black widow. "Omg." We all say in unison.

Kaitlyn tries to fight out but she seems so be fading, we then see her hand tap. AJ won. April won. She's the new divas champion we were shocked and happy at the same time.

* * *

After Celeste and Aprils match we greet both girls with hugs, they both are crying as they have had a great match and were proud of their efforts. "Ladies that match was insane, you two rocked it out there." I tell them giving them a hug.

"Thank you." They both respond.

Once extreme rules is finished we head out and decide to hit a club as we are all in a celebratory mood.

We pile into the nightclub and get a VIP booth. The drinks are flowing and we are all slowly getting waisted.

After a wild night of partying we get back to the hotel and head to our rooms.

* * *

The next morning I wake up to sunlight glaring at me and I feel a hangover coming on. I see Eva and JoJo have started to get ready. "Oh my head." I complain.

"Yeah you came home really drunk last night." JoJo laughs.

"How bad was I?" I ask.

"Brie and Nikki had to keep you standing." Eva tells me.

"Shit, I really have to slow down." I respond.

"Just be careful Rena, don't do anything stupid anymore, you could lose your job." Eva warns me.

I nod. "I know, I need to learn to pace myself I guess I was just still angry." I tell them.

"We heard, don't fret about it, maybe he will be a man and apologise." JoJo wonders.

"I don't know I just hope he changes his attitude because any more of that, it's no more." I tell them confidently.

"Good for you." Eva says.

I quickly get up and get ready for breakfast as we are meeting the girls. I am wearing a black high waisted skirt with a purple blouse and black heels. "Ready?" JoJo asks me.

"Born ready." I respond and we leave.


	25. Chapter 25

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Arriving at breakfast in the morning I still feel hungover but I am not going to show it. The Bella's and Nattie are already at the table when Eva, JoJo and I arrive. "Morning." I greet with a smile.

"Morning." They all greet.

"How do you feel this morning?" Nikki asks me.

"It's Vegas all over again." I mumble.

They all laugh. "How did you find your first paper view?" Nattie asks me.

"Amazing, it was, intense, scary, nerve racking but I would do it all again in a heartbeat." I respond smiling.

"Well you looked stunning out there." Nikki compliments.

"I did feel it." I say confidently.

"Have you spoken to Randy?" Brie asks concerned.

I shake my head "No, I'm not going to until he grows a pair of fucking balls." I answer. Some of the girls smirk. "I did nothing wrong so he can do the grovelling and apologise." I add.

"So what are you going to do?" Nikki asks me with a smile.

"I'm not doing anything, he can come to me." I repeat and they all clap in agreement. "So changing the topic from me Nattie your wedding is soon, you excited nervous?" I ask her.

"All of the above, I want everything to go perfectly." Nattie replies.

"It's your wedding of course it will." I respond.

"And I know we are all looking forward to it." Brie comments.

After breakfast we get our luggage and head to the arena because straight after we hit the road we leave for Denver.

* * *

We all arrive at the arena by car and make our way to talent relations office. All the divas are there as Mark begins speaks. "So last night was a big success you girls looked great." He says. "Now AJ is the new champ and we have a storyline coming up that is going to involve a triple threat match at payback." Mark informs us all.

"The title match is going to be at payback with Kaitlyn, AJ and Sarah." Mark announces and everyone looks at us three. I have a huge smile on my face as a few divas pat me on the back.

* * *

After the meeting is finished Mark asks Celeste, April and I to stay back for a minute. "Firstly April congratulations it was a great match last night you were fornominal and Celeste as always a you were great." Mark begins.

"Thanks Mark." April and Celeste respond.

"Now Serena you being in this storyline now is going to add some more spice and flair. We've got the two veterans and the newbie. They are going to think that you have no chance but you will just play right into their game." Mark tells us. "Starting from next week this will start and from then we will give you the schedule for how all this is going to go." Mark continues.

"We are excited to see this come into life." I respond.

"As are creative and talent relations." Mark adds.

* * *

We walk out of the room arm in arm. "So this should be fun." April says first.

"I agree with you it will be a great and we will let the best woman come out on top." I say and we all hug. "I better get ready I have a match against Victoria tonight." I say and they bid me farewell and I head to the locker room.

As I enter I am engulfed with congrats. "You guys aren't mad at me?" I ask them.

"We are all a little bummed but we all get our chance sooner or later, but you deserve it girl, we can't wait to see the fallout." Brie says.

"And you and Nattie are having some rivalry coming up that should be good." I mention,

"Yeah and for some reason our matches are always so bitchy we love it." Brie comments.

"Good to know, I better head to hair and make-up." I say and leave the girls alone.

* * *

I arrive at hair and make-up and as I am getting my make-up done I see Randy walk up. He looks at me and hesitates but walks over. "Can you give me us a minute Amy?" I ask before Randy comes over.

She nods and heads off somewhere. "Hi." I say.

"Hi." He responds in the same way.

"What do you want Randy?" I ask him out right.

"Look yesterday I behaved badly and I'm sorry, I over reacted and I took it out on you." He says.

"I've told you before Randy that this isn't a game to me so if this is ever going to e anything you have to stop over reacting and start styling me, and just for the record I hate cheaters so I would never do that to anyone." I finish.

I look at his face and he looks disheveled but I ignore it. "Look I'm sorry okay, will you forgive me?" He asks.

"You are going to need to work for it Randy, I'm serious if you want this to work, stop with the drama that's not needed I've done nothing to you, so please be courteous of that." I warn him.

"Your right and I'm sorry again. I will try better." He says.

"Good, this is your last chance" I tell him. He nods and walks off.

Something tells me I have just made the biggest mistake of actually seeing if this will work but I have to learn from my mistakes right?

Amy comes back over and fixes my make up "You okay?" She asks.

I nod. "Yeah."

* * *

After hair and make-up I find Sandra who is finishing sewing something. "Hey Sandra." I say behind her.

"Hey doll, one minute almost done." She says and takes it off the sewing machine.

"Here." She says handing me black and yellow wrestling gear. The shorts are black and yellow and the top is yellow with an s on the front and I am wearing black wrestling boots with it. "What do you think Hun?" She asks me.

"I love it, and it doesn't wash me out." I respond.

"With that tan nothing will" She jokes.

"Now go kick some butt." She orders and I walk off.

* * *

I meet with Victoria at the Gorilla position where she is stretching. "Hey girl good luck." I say to her.

"You too." She responds and is given the signal to go out.

Her music starts up and she walks out through the curtain. I then hear my music and it's game on.

_I run out with energy and the crowd erupts again. __I stand at the top of the ramp and raise my hands above my head and walk down slowly._

_"And her opponent from Seattle, Washington, Sarah." Justin finishes announcing me. _

_I climb the apron and turn around and face the audience. __I blow a kiss and get through the ropes. __I then climb a corner and wave to the crowd I quickly jump back down and am ready to go._

_"Another divas match up here on Monday night Raw, its Sarah V Alicia this could get interesting." Cole explains._

_The referee rings the bell and Alicia suddenly charges at me but I hit take her down. __"And a takedown by Sarah." Cole announces._

_"Is it me or does she look prettier tonight." King exclaims._

_"Shut up king and stop fantasising." JBL snaps._

_I then crouch down and work on Alicia's back. __I put my knee on her back and have her in a neck hold._

_Alicia using her long arms fights out and elbows me making me hunch over which allows Alicia to run the ropes and do a swinging back breaker. __Alicia covers me "1, 2." But I kick out._

_I sit up and she works on my neck putting pressure on it. __I feel myself fading but the crowd cheers my name "Sarah, Sarah." And it gives me a boost._

_I make it to my knees and elbow her in the stomach__ eventually making it to my feet and hit a drop kick which makes her fall over. __I cover her quickly but she kicks out._

_I pull her up and deliver a neck breaker. __I cover again but she kicks out. __"And another cover by Sarah but Alicia kicks out." Cole mentions._

_I pull her up and lift her up and do a hanging head stand using my strengths. __"Look at the strength of Sarah, not many divas can do that and she lifted Alicia with ease." Jerry exclaims._

_I then fall back and Alicia lands on her back. __I cover Alicia "1, 2 and" but she kicks out._

_I then get up and elbow her in the stomach, and repeatedly do that three times. __I then decide to use my submission. __I pick her up and suplex her in the middle of the ring._

_"Nice suplex by Sarah." JBL compliments._

_I then sit on Alicia's back and put my knee on top of her spine. __I grab her arms and bring them behind her back and arch. __"And it's the agoniser." JBL announces._

_I put more pressure and then I feel Alicia's hand start to tap and she nods her head. __I release her and the referee stands me up and raises my hand in victory. __"Here is your winner by Submision Sarah." Justin exclaims as the crowd cheers._

_I go to the corner and raise my hands again blowing a kiss and waving and flipping my hair. __I hop down and go the other side._

_I then climb out of the ring and make my way back up the ramp turning around at the top and screaming and raising my hands and the crowd cheers._

After I get through the curtain I quickly have a shower and tell the girls I will meet them at the end of the show.

* * *

After my match I quickly shower and meet the girls at my ready to hit the road. "Good match tonight." Celeste compliments.

"Thanks." I respond.

"I heard you chatted to randy today?" April confirms.

"He apologised for his behaviour and asked for another chance, I told him straight up how I was and if this was to turn into anything to pick up his game." I answer,

"good for you girl." April responds.

* * *

We arrive in Denver and are exhausted. When we enter our hotel we go straight to bed because in a few hours I have to be up for Mainevent.

After several hours of sleep I am woken by my alarm for me to get up and ready. "I'm off to the gym with Brie." I tell them.

I meet Brie in the lobby. "Morning." She says greeting me with a hug.

"Morning, I'm so tired." I tell her.

"Yeah the drive was long." Brie replies.

"Ready to hit the gym?" I ask her. She nods and we drive to the gym in my car.

* * *

After an hour and a half of working some sweat we shower and head to Mainevent where we are in a tag team with Zivile and Melina. "How's Nikki doing?" I ask her.

"She's upset that she can't be at work and that her shin is stuffed." Brie responds.

"How long is she out for now?" I ask.

"A few months which is going to suck for me because we are a pair but the show must go on and maybe this will give me an opportunity at singles matches." Brie explains.

"You never know." I respond.

* * *

We arrive at Mainevent and head for the locker room. We get our stuff and head for hair and makeup. "Want to colour match today?" She asks me.

"What are you wearing today?" I ask her.

"My red gear." She responds.

"I'll wear my red and black outfit then, shorts or pants?" I ask her.

"Go shorts, you have great legs." Brie compliments.

I laugh "As you wish."

* * *

After our hair and makeup is done, we get changed and get Sandra to tape us in and we are ready to go. We see Melina and Zivle at the gorilla.

They head out first and then Brie goes out then my music starts and the crowd roars.

_I run out and stand at the top of the ramp and put my hands in the air. __"And her partner from Seattle, Washington, Sarah." Lillian finishes announcing as I walk down the ramp clapping hands of fans as I head down._

_I get up on the apron turn to the crowd and flip my hair. __I meet up with Brie and hug her. __"You go first." She tells me and I nod. __It is Aksana and I starting off._

_The referee rings the bell and it's game time. __I use my speed and charge at her and take her down. __She gets right back up but I take her down again. __Brie claps with approval as I pull her up and put her in a head lock._

_Using my strength I make my way for my corner and tag in Brie. __I hold Aksana in my spot as Brie kicks her in the kidney. __I get out of the ring and cheer Brie on._

_Brie works on Aksana's arm now twisting it behind her back. __Brie releases suddenly and runs the rope and takes her down with a shoulder takle. __Brie covers "1, 2" but Aksana kicks out._

_ "Come on Brie." I cheer and clap as Brie pulls Aksana up and does a neck breaker. _

_She covers again "1,2" but Aksana kicks out._

_Brie pulls Aksana up by the hair and runs the ropes but Aksana moves out of the way and runs the cross ropes and delivers a swinging neck breaker._

_They are both down and each of them recover and crawl to their respective corners. __I have my hand out far and Brie tags me in and I step in as Rosa comes running in charging at my._

_She goes to close line me but I duck scoop her up and land her on her back. __I then wait for her to get up jump on her back bring her down fast and she lands on my knee and I hit my back stabber._

_I cover Rosa "1, 2 and 3." The referee rings the bell and Brie comes in and hugs me._

_We raise our hands and stand on a corner each and wave to the crowd. __We walk up the ramp looking at Rosa in the ring and I look at her and we put an L on our foreheads and the crowd loves it as we__ walk arm in arm back through the curtain._

"That was fun." I exclaim as we walk through the curtain.

"Yeah we are good together." Brie says.

"Don't tell Nikki that." I joke and we walk back to the change room.

After getting into normal clothes we all head back to the hotel and get ready for bed.


	26. Chapter 26

**Here's the next re-written chapter**

**Anna**

* * *

I arrive at Smackdown with my travel buddies Celeste and April. I am called to Janes office when I arrive at the arena. "Hi Jane." I say greeting her.

"Hi, you got the message we want you to do another interview with Renee today?" Jane asks me.

"Yes I got it." I answer.

"It will be basic questions, here's a brief script but you don't have to follow it to the T." she tells me.

"When is this happening?" I ask.

"During the show just before the divas match." Jane informs me. "Now get to hair and make-up and wardrobe and we will send someone to come get you." Jane orders and I run off.

* * *

As I walk into the locker room I see Brie, Nattie and the Funkadactles getting ready as well as other divas. "Where have you been?" Ariane asks me.

"Jane wants me to do an interview with Renee." I answer.

"Oh cool." Ariane responds.

I quickly put on white blouse with dark denim jeans paired with knee high black boots and my hair is in curls.

* * *

After I am ready I wait not even half an hour when a worker comes for me. He walks me to set where I meet up with Renee. "Hey girl." I say greeting her.

"You ready?" She asks me and I nod.

We are given the countdown "Action."

_"Ladies and gentleman with me at the time is the lovely Sarah, how you doing?" Renee asks me._

_"I'm great Renee, it's been a bit hectic but I love every minute of it." I answer._

_"Good to here, now Sarah the fans want to know, what is going on with you and Randy Orton?" Renee asks._

_"Randy and I are just friends. He helped me out when the shield attacked me and I just returned the favour." I answer._

_"How is it being out there and involved with the guys matches?" She asks curiously._

_"It's rather scary but the fans out there are just as exciting. __The guys a very strong and intimidating so I stay back but I only strike when they least expect it." I answer._

_"Now what is next for you Sarah we have seen you in the ring out of the ring? What can the fans expect next from you?" Renee asks._

_"Well they will just have to wait a little bit longer but my next goal is to be the divas champion and I know I can and have beaten AJ before and I can most certainly will do it again." I respond._

_"If you had a message for AJ and Kaitlyn what would you say to them?" Renee asks me._

_I smile "that's easy watch your back." I say and walk off leaving Renee._

"And cut, great job ladies, that's a wrap." The director yells.

"How'd I do?" I ask her.

"Great you are getting so much better and your mike skills are improving immensely." Renee compliments.

"I'm glad I'm improving. I'll see you around." I say leaving.

* * *

The girls match is on now so I go and sit with the other divas and watch it. Once it's over I head to find Randy. I find his dressing room and knock on the door. "Hey." I say entering. He's shirtless yet again "Perfect timing." I joke.

"Saw your segment looked hot, and can I say those jeans make your ass look great." He responds right back.

I turn around and bend over slightly. "Oh these ones." I ask playfully. "What's your match tonight?" I ask.

"It's John, Shemus and I versus the shield." Randy says.

"Well good luck." I tell him.

"Is that all you wanted to say to me?" He asks fake hurt.

I smile and walk up to him. "Well I could be persuaded to stay a little bit longer." I whisper in his ear.

He smirks and kisses me and travels down and starts kissing my neck. We then hear a knock at the door. "Ah." He groans and I laugh.

I take a seat on his couch fixing my shirt that as he opens the door and finds a worker outside. "Half an hour until you're needed at the gorilla." The worker announces.

"Thank you." Randy says and shutting the door and walks back over to me and leans down over the top of me.

"Now where were we?" He asks me seductively.

"I don't know how about you show me." I ask grinning and he smiles.

"Wish granted." He says and kisses me and lies me down underneath him.

I put my hands around his neck pulling him closer. I groan in the kiss as we maneuver ourselves further into the couch.

After some fondling he has to get ready. "As much as I want to take you here right now I have to get ready for my match." Randy says in between kisses.

I pout. "Oh well I guess I am going to have to go find someone else." I tease and he growls. "Calm down tiger." I scold him and get up. "Good luck in your match." I tell him and leave him to get ready.

* * *

After Smackdown is finished we hit up a local pub. We are all seated at a large table chatting away and drinking the night away. "Have you talked to Randy?" Trinity asks me.

"Yeah, I'm giving him another chance he's slowly showing me the one that took me on our first date." I tell her.

"I'm glad you told him to change, I just hope for you sake he does." Trinity says.

"As do I." I agree.

"I just don't want you to rush into anything." She adds.

"I won't. Now how about another round?" I ask and she grins and I make my way to the bar.

* * *

**Trinity POV**

I watch as Serena leaves for the bar and turn to Jon (Jimmy Uso) and Nikki who are with us. "Did you hear that?" I ask them.

"There is something you should see." Jon says and shows Nikki and I a photo.

In the photo is of Randy and a brunette talking and he has his hand on her behind and they look like they are enjoying each other's company. "When was this?" Nikki asks angry.

"Night of Extreme Rules he left with her." Jon answers.

"Please tell me your joking." I plead.

"Sorry baby I saw it and he didn't even try to hide it." Jon explains.

"What do we do?" Nikki asks.

"I have no idea." I respond.

"Who knows?" Nikki asks.

"Everyone who was there that night." Jon answers.

"This is bad." I say aloud.

* * *

**Serena POV**

When I get back to the hotel I get a message from Randy asking if I could come to his room. I accept and find his room.

I knock on his door, leaning against the wall trying to stay up right as I am very drunk. I hear it unlock and the door opens slowly. I see him in his sweats and shirtless "Hi." I say grinning.

"Someone's a little drunk" he notices as I lean against the door frame.

"Maybe a little." I say gesturing with my fingers.

I walk inside and I feel him embrace me from behind. "Hey." He says in my ear.

I shiver at his touch and turn around and kiss him softly at first. "Want to make up for earlier?" I ask him in my drunk state as he kisses down my neck.

He doesn't hesitate and picks me up and drops me on the bed. "Someone is an eager beaver." I joke as I am on my elbows looking up at him.

He just smirks and leans down and kisses me. He kisses down neck and his hands move up my side to my front groping me. He starts unbuttoning my blouse and he kisses in between my breasts and over to my right one.

His hands start moving up and down my stomach and I feel his bare hands touch my skin and move towards my bra. He quickly pulls off my blouse and kisses down my toned stomach and back up as I play with his hair.

I then decide to take control and I flip myself over and I'm straddled on top of him. I feel his hard erection in between my thighs and grind on him playfully.

He's had enough and flips me back over quickly unbuttoning my jeans and strips off my underwear and inserts inside of me. I gasp as he maneuvers in and out. He leans over the top of me and kisses me while one of his hands plays with my breasts and nipple.

He starts off slow and steady but picks up the pace. I close my eyes and feel myself close to my I open my eyes I picture Colby above me. What the hell?

I quickly open them further and I see Randy still pounding inside me. I reach my apex first and he follows soon after.

He collapses beside me and I roll over to my side away from him. I can't believe I just pictured Colby whilst I was having sex. This is bad, this was supposed to help me get over him. I feel myself fall asleep and the darkness hits me.

* * *

The next morning I wake up and see I'm in an empty bed. I see Randy closing the door and rolling inside a trolley. "Morning, I didn't mean to wake you." He says and stops at the bed.

"Don't worry you didn't." I assure him.

"Sleep alright?" he asks.

"Yeah." I lie and look at the time. "Well I hate to run again but I have to go." I tell him. He nods and we exchanges goodbyes.

* * *

I return to my room to find April and Celeste. "Hey." I say to them.

"Are you doing the walk of shame again?" April teases.

"Nope." I lie.

"We packed your stuff for you." Celeste announces.

"Thank you girls. I appreciate it. I'll have a quick shower and help with the rest." I tell them and go inside the bathroom.

**Celeste POV**

"She has no fucking clue." I shout frustrated.

"She's going to look like a fucking fool." April eventually says.

"I don't want her to get hurt." I say.

"Neither do we but she has to see it for herself, but if I find out after this moment it hasn't stopped I am going to tell her." April warns.

"I'll will be there with you." I respond and hear the door unlock

**Serena POV**

I walk out of the shower and find April and Celeste whispering to one another. "Better?" April asks.

"Yeah." I respond. "Everything okay?" I ask.

"Yeah fine, just tired." April answers.

"Aren't we all." I joke.

"Will you be ready in about 15?" Celeste asks.

"I'll be ready in ten." I smile and they laugh.


	27. Chapter 27

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy the new changes.**

**Anna**

* * *

Celeste, April and I arrive in Wyoming well rested. We arrive at the hotel we get our shared room and we unpack and turn on the TV.

"You excited to start our feud?" April asks me.

"Extremely excited. It will be fun to see what everyone likes about it." I comment.

"Yeah it will be." Celeste replies.

"Any advice you could give me?" I ask my two besties.

"You won't know until you try but be yourself and just have fun." Celeste suggests.

"Also the fans are going to see a different side of you, a more confident and violent side which will be great experience for you." April adds.

"Yeah, I love being the nice girl but I do love to do some dangerous stuff too." I continue.

"And Paybacks in Seattle you excited to be going back to your hometown." Celeste asks.

"I am, I haven't been back since I moved to Tampa so it will be exciting to see what's changed and see my family." I respond.

"You have family over there?" April asks.

"Yeah my Aunt and Uncle from my dad's side still lives there and several cousins similar in age so it will be good to see them again." I answer.

"It's probably good for you to go back to show them how far you come." April adds.

"You're probably right and I will visit my dad too." I say quietly.

* * *

Later that day Celeste, April and I head to the mall to spend a little money. I buy two new pairs of shoes, some jeans, several shirts and a couple dresses.

"Have you found a dress for Nattie's?" Celeste asks.

"Yeah, I ordered it online and it's being delivered to Nattie's next week when we have the week off after Raw." I respond.

"You bringing a date?" April asks.

"I don't know, should I ask Randy, it seems a little soon." I respond.

"Do what you want to." Celeste advices.

"I'll think about it, but I don't want to rush anything with him." I confess.

"That's good to hear, but maybe slow down on the sex." April jokes.

I gasp shocked "April Mendez, your mean." I pout.

"It's true though." Celeste says defending April.

"I take that back you both are." I pout playfully.

* * *

After shopping we head back to the hotel and get ready for dinner with all the divas.

I'm wearing one of the new dresses I bought which is a black lace dress with sleeves and peach coloured peep toe pumps. My hair is in a bun and I am wearing a peach necklace.

"What do you think?" I ask the girls as I revamp my make-up.

"That dress is sexy." Celeste compliments.

"I usually don't like lace but this was just too good to not try on, and it looks damn good on me." I tell them as they nod in agreement and we head out of the room.

Most of the divas are in the lobby when we get down stairs and we are just waiting on Ariane and Brie. They finally arrive and we get in hired car that is taking us to dinner.

I am sitting with April at the back of the car and near is is Ariane and Trinity, Brie , and Celeste "So how's the wedding planning going Nattie?" I ask her.

"I'm getting a little nervous its next week but I trust my wedding planner." Nattie answers.

"Oh and TJ called a package arrived for you." Nattie adds.

"Oh, good it's here then." I respond.

"What is it?" Nattie asks.

"It's my dress for your wedding." I answer.

"Ooh what's it look like?" Brie asks curiously.

I get my phone out and scroll through the photos. "Here." I say showing them the screen on my phone.

Her mouth drops. "That's beautiful; Randy will love you in it." Nattie jokes.

"I don't know if I'm going to bring him." I confess.

"Do you want to bring him?" Brie asks.

"I don't know, I don't want to put labels on what we are yet but with the way that it's been going lately it's been nice, I don't want to mess that up." I confess further.

"Well whatever you do we will respect you for it." Nattie says.

"So are you and Randy officially together?" Ariane asks.

"I don't know." I respond.

"Maybe talk to him." Nattie suggests.

* * *

We finally get to the restaurant and get seated. There are several bottles of wine on the table and it looks like it's going to be a good night. After ordering we talk some more and our meals arrive. We down them very quickly and we are ready for the next step of the night. Dancing!

We get back on the bus and we drive to a local nightclub and are let in and escorted to a VIP section. "I haven't had this much fun in ages" I exclaim to Brie who is next to me.

"You mean Extreme rules." Brie smirks.

"I can't actually remember but I'm pacing myself tonight as we have work tomorrow." I inform her.

"Oh right you actually have segement." Brie reminds me.

"I'm very excited about my storyline with April and Celeste, the fans will get to see a more determined and rough Sarah." I tell her.

"I think everyone is looking forward to see it." Brie says.

I smile "Thank you."

"For what?" Brie asks confused.

"For being a great friend and for letting me follow you around and teaching me things, I don't feel like a newbie anymore." I tell her.

"In all our eyes you aren't." Layla El says from behind me.

I turn to look at her "Thanks"

After more drinks we head back to the hotel and April, Celeste and I stumble back to our room and we crash for the night.

* * *

The next morning I can feel the hangover already. "Ah" I groan holding my head.

"We feel the same way" April says as she sits up.

"I really need to work this off, anyone up for a workout?" I ask them. They both nod and we slowly get out of bed.

We head to the gym with sunglasses on, sports caps and our make-up still on from last night. We look a million bucks. "I feel like shit" I groan.

"I think we all are going to feel like shit today and lucky us we actually have segment." Celeste jokes.

After our workout and a coffee later we start to feel better as we head back to our hotel for a shower and to get ready for the show.

* * *

At 1pm we leave and head for Raw. Celeste, April and I arrive earlier then everyone else as we have to meet with Mark, Stephanie and Jane. "Morning ladies." Mark greets us.

"Hi Mark." We respond.

"Go put your stuff down and meet us my office." Mark orders and we put our belongings in the locker room and find Marks office.

Celeste knocks on the door and it opens revealing Stephanie, Vince, Paul and Mark. "Morning ladies." They all say.

"Hi." we respond shaking their hands.

"We brought you three here regarding your match at Payback." Vince announces.

Celeste, April and I exchange smiles. "It's going to be a triple threat match for the divas championship." Paul announces. "Now April and Celeste will be out first and later on Serena will interrupt and make her self involved." Paul explains further.

"Each week we will have segements or matches involving all of you, which will be to get inside the heads of one another. The week before Payback there will be a contract signing so be prepared for a brawl." Stephanie finishes. We all nod. "Now here's your scripts for tonight go off them improv do what works." Stephanie adds passing them to us.

"That's all for now girls now go have fun and make it look good." Vince concludes and we shake their hands and leave.

I am about to leave when Mark calls me back. "Serena can you come back for a minute." He asks.

"I'll meet you girls in the locker room." I tell them and they smile and walk away.

* * *

I walk back in the room and Vince, Stephanie and Paul are there. "You wanted to speak to me?" I ask them.

"Yes." Stephanie says and asks me to sit down.

"We did some investigation on your stalker we have an ID." Vince tells me.

I look at them shocked. "I didn't think you would actually catch him" I respond relieved.

"Do you know anyone named Adam Bright?" Paul asks me.

I hear the name and my face falls. "Serena, are you okay?" Stephanie asks me concerned.

"I know him." I answer softly.

"How?" Vince asks.

"I went to high school with him, he was a couple years older then me. I haven't heard that name for years." I confess biting back the memories.

"Were you lovers?" Stephanie asks me.

I look at them awkwardly. "We weren't lovers but we were aquaintances." I tell them.

"Dad, Paul, Mark mind if I talk with Serena alone?" Stephanie asks them and they nod and leave the room.

Once they leave Stephanie turns to me and says "Tell me everything."

I take a breath in and out and tell her my story. "Adam was one of my old friends older brothers." I begin. "One night, they had a party and well there was drinking and one thing lead to another and well things happened, I lost my virginity." I confess.

She nods for me to continue. "The next few days were fine then it turned down hill. People were whispering about me. Apparently Adam told everyone and the whole school about what happened and everyone was calling me horrible things." I continue.

"Take your time." Stephanie urges.

"I had nowhere to go, my best friend kicked me out so I lived on the streets for a period of time until my friend Izzie saved me and I put my life back on track."

"What happened with Adam?" Stephanie asks.

"I don't know I cut everyone out from that time, lost contact and lived my life. And now here I am years later and it's like he still is trying to have power over me. When your dad said his name everything just came back, that I hid away." I finish.

"Is there a reason why he would be wanting to scare you now?" Stephanie asks.

I shake my head. "I have no idea Steph, it's like he's telling me he still has some hold over me." I guess.

"Well now that we know it's him we can further investigate. Now did you go out last night?" Stephanie asks.

"Yes but I wasn't alone." I inform her.

She nods and stands up. "That's all I ever ask you, now that you know who he is you can look out for him and we will tell the staff and security as well." She adds.

"Thank you Stephanie for everything." I tell her.

"No need to thank me, we are here to help you." Stephanie says and I give her a hug and leave the room.

* * *

When I arrive in the locker room most of the divas have arrived. Celeste and April are getting dressed. "What did they want?" April asks.

"They found out who my stalker is." I inform them.

"Omg, who is it?" Celeste asks.

I take a breath. "Remember me telling you about the guy I lost my virginity to, that made up all those rumours?" I ask. They nod. "It's him." I announce.

"Omg, Rena, are you okay?" Celeste asks.

"I feel better and now that I know who it is I can be more on the lookout." I respond.

"Well we all are here for you." Brie says from behind me.

"You heard that?" I ask her.

"Yeah, and don't worry we won't let anything happen to you." Brie adds.

* * *

I head to hair and make-up after I get my things settled. My hair is in curls and my make-up is more dark today. I'm also wearing my blue gear.

On my way to the gorilla I bump into Colby. "Hey Colby." I say a little to excited.

"Hey haven't seen you in a while." He says.

"Yeah I've been busy." I respond.

"Busy with Randy?" he asks sadly.

"Not just him, I don't even know what we are but I'm just having fun." I tell him truthfully.

"As long as your happy." He says.

"I could be happier." I confess truthfully.

"How so?" he asks confused.

"Doesn't matter." I reply.

"I heard you had some more packages delivered." He says.

"Yeah but I just found out who my stalker is." I announce.

"Who is it?" he asks wide eyed.

"Someone from my past, but now that I know it's him I can be on the look at, as well as everyone here." I tell him.

"Well if you need a hug, or a shoulder to cry on I'm here." He tells me.

"I appreciate that Colby." I reply with a smile and see Randy coming from around the corner. "Well I better go, segments next." I announce.

"Good luck." He says and I walk off before Randy can see me.

* * *

I arrive at the gorilla ready to go. "Where have you been?" Celeste asks.

"Ran into Colby." I answer.

"Did you now?" April teases.

"We just talked, he just wanted to say he was here if I needed anything." I inform them.

"Awe." They say in unison.

"Oh hush." I scold them .

"You ready to start this?" April asks Celeste and me. We both nod and group hug as April's music starts up.

_AJ walks down the ramp skipping as the crowd boos her and her title around her waist. __"And here's the new divas champion" JBL announces._

_AJ gets in the ring and gets a microphone as her music shuts off. __The crowd boos her and she just smiles. __"I hate to say I told you so, but I told you I would win at Extreme Rules as I promised you all." AJ exclaims to the WWE Universe. __"How about I remind you how I beat Kaitlyn last week?" AJ asks smiling and everyone looks to the screen and watches the recap of the match from Extreme rules._

_Once the replay finishes AJ is seen smiling. __"I'm the divas champion and I am the best champion in history." AJ exclaims. __The crowd give her serious boos and her smile just gets better. _

_"I beat Kaitlyn and now I am unstoppable and no one can beat me." AJ says. __There are more boos. __"I've earned this title and now that it is around the right persons waist it's never going to leave." AJ continues and is about to speak when Kaitlyn's music cuts her off._

_The crowd erupt in cheers as Kaitlyn comes out unamused. __"Just shut up AJ" Kaitlyn yells into the mike as the crowd cheers. __"You won congratulations but you did it the dirty way" Kaitlyn yells angrily as she walks down the ramp. __"You manipulated me, made fun of me, used my personal life to your advantage it sucked but you see that's not going to happen at Payback, because at Payback I'm going to do the thing I needed to do in the first place." Kaitlyn says to AJ._

_"And what is that Kaitlyn." AJ asks her sweetly._

_"That's kick your ass." Kaitlyn says as the crowd cheers._

_AJ starts chuckling "Oh Kaitlyn you tried though but you just couldn't do it." AJ reminds her as__ crowd boos. __"When are you going to get it into your head, you can't and you never will, and there is no other diva in that locker room that can."_

_That's when my music starts up. __"Wait a minute. What's Sarah doing out here?" Cole asks confused._

_I stand at the top of the ramp as the crowd erupts and my music dies down. __I begin to laugh as the two divas in the ring stare up at me. _

_"Did I just hear you correctly AJ? __Let me get this right; firstly you are the best divas champion in history, secondly you will never lose it and lastly no one can beat you?" I ask the crowd counting the numbers. __"First of all congratulations you won against Kaitlyn but I have to agree with her you are crazy." I say and the crowd laughs. __"AJ, those three things that you just said are complete bullshit." I shout and the crowd cheers as I'm censored._

_"You see I'm a bit confused because you see I don't know if that crazy mind of yours knows but you've only been divas champion a week so how does that make you the best in history?" I ask her and she looks at me angrily. _

_"Keep your panties on AJ, calm down." I tease her and I can tell I'm getting to her. __"Oh another thing you will never lose it. __I hate to be the barer of bad news but that's a bit unfortunate because I have some news for the two of you and everyone here." I announce_

_"I wonder what she's going to announce." Cole wonders._

_"You see it's not just you two that are going to be competing for the title at Payback, there's going to be a one more person in that match." I announce and the crowd erupts into cheers knowing where this is going._

_"That's right, it's going to be Kaitlyn, AJ and me, for the divas Championship" I announce as the crowd erupts in cheers on their feet._

_"This place just exploded." JBL shouts._

_The two divas in the ring are fuming. __"Hold on hold on, why do you get a title shot, you don't deserve it, you can't beat me." AJ asks coldly._

_"Ah actually AJ, I can and I have beaten you I have won every match I have been in besides the one with Kaitlyn when I got distracted." I shout._

_"I don't care if it is a triple threat or fatal four way, I am getting my title back." Kaitlyn shouts at the both of us._

_"We will just have to wait and see about that Kaitlyn because at Payback we will see who the best woman is because AJ, you may play mind games and Kaitlyn you may hit a all mighty spear but news flash ladies I can easily beat both of your asses." I exclaim loudly. __The crowd erupts further. __"At Payback there is going to be a new queen at the top and you can hit me with all the mind games you want but at the end of the day it's going to be me with that title above my head." I continue. __"So good luck because you're going to need it." I finish and drop the microphone and raise my arms in the air as my music starts up and the crowd cheers._

_I give a devious grin to the two girls in the ring and twirl and leave the ramp._

As I walk back behind the curtain I am greeted with welldones and that was greats from various workers.

I head to the locker room when I see Randy walking my direction. "Hi" he says and pulls me into a hug

"Hi." I respond casually.

"You okay?" he asks me.

"Yeah just buzzing from my segment." I respond.

"I saw, you killed it out there." He compliments.

"Thanks." I respond.

"Well I gotta go" he says a little quickly.

"Okay sure." I respond a little hurt.

* * *

When I get in the locker room I am greeted by Nattie and Brie. "That was awesome." They both say.

"You think so?" I ask them.

"It was perfect." I hear a voice.

It's Celeste and April. "You know how to work the mike." April compliments.

I laugh "Thanks, but I still think I have a long way to go." I respond.

"Don't put yourself down you were perfect and the crowd loved it. Now are you coming out with us tonight?" Celeste asks.

"Yes." I tell them.

"Well what are you waiting for let's go." April chimes in and we head off.


	28. Chapter 28

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

After raw we quickly head back to the hotel to get ready. My hair is down in natural waves and I put on some more make-up and head for my suitcase. I pick out black shorts with my knew black ankle boots and a white blouse which is tucked in.

We hit the bar where we find a lot of superstars and divas amongst one another.

I am currently talking to John Cena and Nicole who has decided to travel with John for a bit. "I have to say your mike skills are getting a lot better." He compliments.

"Thank you, I feel more confident now, which is good and hopefully after more practice I'll be amazing." I joke and they laugh and John heads to the bar.

"How you feeling about everything?" Nicole asks me.

I shrug "I don't know so much has happened I wish it was easy but life isn't but I am glad I have you all in my life now." I tell her.

She hugs me. "Well we are here for you anytime you want. Now Randy is coming over here, do you want him here?" She asks.

"I'm going to give it ago if it works it works if it doesn't it doesn't." I respond.

"Just stay positive." She says and walks off as Randy reaches me.

"Want to get out of here take a walk?" he asks.

"Sure why not, it's getting a little crowded in here " I respond and he leads me out. On the way out I pass Colby and give him a smile and leave.

* * *

Randy and I walk back to the hotel chatting away. "You excited for Payback?" He asks me.

"Very much and I may walk out divas champion in my home town." I thoughtfully.

"Don't think may, think you will." He says.

"I am versing April and Celeste who are like my best friends it should be pretty cool" I add.

"Tell me more about your family?" He suggests.

"Well I have no siblings but I do have cousins around the same age." I tell him.

"What about your mom you talked to her?" He asks.

"Yeah, I speak to her every week." I answer.

"How is it having her in your life again?" he asks another question.

"It's good, I finally feel whole again." I reply.

"Tell me about your dad what was he like?" He asks another question.

"We have the same temper." I say with a laugh. "He was thoughtful, he cared for everyone around him, he was selfless, he looked intimidating but was a huge marshmallow." I add laughing at the memories.

"Were you close?" He asks.

"Very close, he was my best friend." I answer.

"I know it sounds cheesy but we had this special bond. He would take me to the movies and every school holidays when the weather was good he would take me fishing." I inform him. "And before he died he took me out to dinner for my birthday to the Seattle sky deck it was my last birthday that he was alive for and I'll remember it forever." I finish.

"Well he would be very proud of you." Randy says.

"I don't know some of the things I did in my past I think he would be very unhappy with me." I confess.

"You think so?" Randy questions.

"I know so, he would of scolded me and told me to clean up my act and grow up." I answer. "But I think if I didn't go through any of that stuff I wouldn't be here today. But I know he is proud of me, all he ever wanted was for me to follow my dreams and now I have." I finish.

"He sounds like a really amazing guy." Randy comments.

"He is, and sometimes I still think he's around but I know he's with me all the time guiding me." I add. He smiles as we reach the hotel. "Will I see you tomorrow?" I ask him.

He nods and kisses my cheak before walking away.

* * *

When I enter my room I see April and Celeste chomping on pizza. "Ooh pizza." I exclaim loudly.

They both crack up. "Someone's a little tipsy." April comments.

"No I just love pizza." I respond.

"Heard you went for a walk, did it go well?" Celeste asks.

"Too well in fact, he's acting more like the Randy when we first met, I don't know what that means but I'm taking it day by day." I inform them.

"Good to know." April replies.

I quickly put on some night clothes and crash with the girls. We fall asleep with the tv on that night.

* * *

The next morning is another travel day as we are heading to the next city for Mainevent and Smackdown. I have a tag match with Brie versing the Funkadactles on Mainevent and then a singles match against Zivile on Smackdown.

We arrive in the next state Bismarck in North Dakota and we quickly get our rooms and head to bed.

* * *

Waking up the next morning we find a local cross fit. After our workout we arrive at the arena and get ready.

I am wearing my purple wrestling gear today but shorts instead of pants. I am at hair and make-up when Brie comes over. "You ready for our tag match?" She asks taking a seat next to me.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I respond.

We are called to the gorilla position where Ariane and Trinity are stretching. The Funkadactles go first followed by Brie then me.

_I run out through the curtain and the crowd cheers. __"And her partner Sarah." Lillian announces._

_I run down the ramp and clap hands and meet up with Brie in the ring. __"You start this time." I tell her and she nods._

_It's Cameron and Brie to start the match. __"Let's go Brie." I cheer._

_The referee rings the bell and the two divas circle one another. __They lock up and Brie pushes Cameron into a corner. __Brie gets counted for four but releases as she turns her back. __Cameron does a sneak attack and hits her in the head. __"Ooh." The crowd says._

_Brie falls to her knees where Cameron delivers kicks to her chest. __Cameron is about to kick Brie for the fourth time when Brie catches her foot and she trips and lands on her back._

_B__rie twists her legs and puts her into a figure four leg lock but Cameron makes it to the rope. __Brie releases and gets up and starts kicking Cameron while she's on the ropes._

_Brie gets on the top rope and waits for Cameron to get to her feet but Cameron moves out of the way and Brie hits the mat which gives Cameron an opportunity to get tag in Naomi._

_Naomi puts Brie into a head lock and she starts to fade but I start to clap. __"Come on Brie." I shout and the crowd claps with me giving her some momentum._

_Brie elbows Naomi in the kidney and makes Naomi release and allows Brie to deliver a drop kick and both divas are lying on the mat. __"Come on Brie." I cheer again stretching as far as I can so she can tag me in._

_Brie crawls to our corner and tags me in and the crowd cheers. __I jump onto the top rope waiting for Naomi to stand I then jump and dive on her. __I cover her "1,2." But she kicks out._

_I pull her up by the hair and do a German suplex and an elbow to the stomach. __I cover her again "1,2" but she kicks out. __I then pull my hair in frustration "Come on." I shout at the referee who signals me that it was two._

_I stand up and pull Naomi ready for the kiss of death. __I then see Cameron enter the ring but Brie stops her and throws her out of the ring._

_With the distraction gone I put Naomi in my finisher and I fling her up over my shoulders and fling her back down face first._

_I cover Naomi "1, 2 and 3." The referee rings the bell as Brie runs in and we raise our hands and stand on the corner ropes._

_"And here are your winners the team of Brie Bella and Sarah." Lillian announces. _

_We walk arm in arm back up the ramp and stand at the top and cheer at the top of it. __We walk back through the curtain with smiles on our faces._

"That was a great match." Brie says hugging me. I hug her tighter.

"We make a great pair, not that I am replacing you with Nikki but when she gets back we better have that three way tag team." I tell her and she laughs.

"We work well together." She agrees.

* * *

We walk back into the locker room and grab our stuff and head back to the hotel. That night after Mainevent I decide to spend the night with Randy.

I knock on his door and wait for him to answer. He opens the door and it looks like he's just finished a work out. "Hey." He says smiling.

I kiss him as I enter. "You seem better." He notices.

"Yeah I feel good." I tell him.

"Well that's good to here; saw your match did well as always." He compliments.

"I know." I joke and he laughs.

"I was going to order room service want some?" He asks me.

"I could go some champaign." I grin and he laughs and dials the number for room service.

After settling into his room we are on his bed cuddling. "I get to see Alanna on Friday." He tells me.

I look at him "You talk to her much this week?" I ask him.

"I call her every night." He says.

"Do you want to come to Nattie's wedding with me?" I ask out of the blue. Did I just do that?

"It's on Saturday right?" He asks.

"Yes, it's okay if you can't I just thought it would be fun." I explain myself.

"I'd love to go with you." He finally answers.

"Well thank you, it will be fun, I think." I respond.

"I'm sure it will." He finishes. "How do you feel after finding out about your stalker?" he asks.

"Relieved. I know who it is so I know who to look out for, as does everyone else." I respond.

"As long as your ok." He continues.

"I am, I'm tough." I joke.

"That you are." He concludes.

* * *

We flick the tv on and lay next to each other. It feels nice, but deep down inside I know he isn't the one I want to be in bed with. As I watch the TV I can feel him staring at me. "Your staring." I say.

"I'm observing." He responds.

"Isn't that the same thing." I argue and look at him. "So why are you observing?" I ask.

He rolls his eyes. "Just happy that I'm next to the most beautiful woman in the world." He says.

I laugh at that. "Okay your exaggerating there big guy, I'm not that pretty." I disagree.

"I beg to differ." He argues.

"Okay so what's so beautiful about me?" I ask him curiously as I look at him.

"Well your eyes for starters I get lost them." He begins.

"Well they are crystal blue." I comment.

He laughs "You have an amazing heart, your strong, wild, you say what you feel, your beautiful and did I mention hot." He adds.

"Maybe once or twice." I joke and kiss him deeply. The kiss deepens and gets heated and I straddle him. "Well you aren't too bad yourself." I whisper.

"Why is that?" He asks smirking like a Cheshire cat.

"Well you are handsome, have the body of a god, you're a great farther." I begin to kiss down his neck.

He groans and tosses me under him and is hovering over me. He kisses me roughly on the lips "No more talking." He orders and I obey as I let him take charge.

* * *

After we have sex I put on Randy's shirt that might I say looks great on me. "I'm not going to lie, this look suits me." I say staring at myself in the mirror.

He laughs. "You do look hot in my shirts I should have you in them more often." He says smirking.

"Are you just using me for my body then?" I ask playfully.

"If anyone was using anybody for their body you would be using me." He retorts.

"Vain much?" I joke.

"You know it." He replies grinning.

We hear a knock at the door. Randy goes to get up. "That must be room service." He says.

"Don't move, I'll get it." I order and he grins.

"I like it when your bossy." He grins

"Get used to it" I respond.

I open the door and a waiter is outside with a bottle of champaign. "Hi." I say opening the door.

"Room service." He says.

"Thank you. I will take that." I say to him as I grab the champaign and the plate in his hands. I give him his tip and shut the door. "Agh my favourite." I say aloud looking at the bottle.

I walk back into the main bedroom and Randy is still in his spot where he was before. I show him the bottle as he pops the cork and pours two glasses.

We drink the whole bottle and now I am feeling a little buzzed and I feel myself fall asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

**Here's the next chapter. Lots of changes made in this one enjoy.**

**Anna**

* * *

I wake up the next day to strong arms wrapped around me. I open my eyes and glance at Randy sleeping peacefully.

I start to stir and I can feel him tighten his grip. I turn to look at him and his eyes open. "Hey." He whispers.

"Hi." I respond.

"Sleep alright?" He asks.

"Fine." I respond sitting up.

"Good. We got to get up, head to the gym." He informs me and I nod and get up to get my workout clothes.

* * *

Arriving at the local crossfit in town we enter and see several work colleagues and I notice Joe and Jon are around.

Randy walks with an arm around my waist which makes me feel uncomfortable a little. As we put our bags down I notice Colby do a rotation.

I slyly watch him as he finishes his set and damn he looks hot. Stop it Serena. I tell myself as he pops the bar down and glances in my direction.

He then turns his head towards the side where a wall is and Leighla comes out. My heart sinks. I turn my attention back to Randy and we head to workout.

Randy decides to work out with the boys while I decide to run through a circuit myself. As I get to the first rotation I see Leighla behind me. "You can stop staring." She says.

I stare at her blankly. "What?" I ask rudely.

"Stop staring at my man." She threatens.

"I have no idea what your on about, now excuse me I have a workout to do." I say bitchly.

"You shouldn't be so obvious." She continues as I'm about to pick up the bar.

I stand up fast. "What's that supposed to mean?" I ask her flatly.

"It means that you stay away." She warns.

"Or what?" I lean in.

"Serena?" Randy comes over.

I turn around. "Hey." I say with a smile.

"Everything alright." He asks.

"Perfect I was just about to begin my workout, Leighla was just waking away." I answer looking at her.

She scowls "Whatever." She growls and walks off.

"Bitch." I say under my breath and Randy laughs.

* * *

After working out I part ways with Randy and I meet up with Brie where we drive to Smackdown. We make it to Smackdown and practice some moves in the ring.

Tonight I have my hair in a ponytail and black wrestling shorts and a yellow and black crop top with S on the front. I get taped in and head for the gorilla.

I wait there and stretch when I see Randy come up to me. "Hey great match." I compliment him and he smiles at me.

"Thanks good luck I'll speak to you later." He says and walks off.

I don't notice the worried looks that Victoria and Brie are sending each other as I am stretching and I stand up. "Ready?" I ask all three.

"Yes." Brie responds.

"You two seem fine now." Victoria comments.

"I guess, I'm just taking things slow." I tell them.

"Where were you this morning?" Brie wonders.

"The gym, I got there and you won't guess who was there." I tell them.

"Who?" Victoria asks.

"Leighla, I was doing my workout and she came up to me and told me to like back off of Colby." I announce.

"What did you do?" Brie asks.

"I told her to shove it, and then Randy came over, and she walked off." I answer.

"Good for you, I would hate to be on the end of your raff." Victoria comments.

"Don't piss me off and you'll be ok." I wink and they laugh it off.

My music starts and I head out with Brie.

_I walk out with Brie at my side and we walk arm in arm down the ramp. __"And her opponent being accompanied by Brie Bella, from Seattle, Washington, Sarah." Lillian announces to the crowd._

_I enter the ring as Brie waits on the outside. __The referee asks if Aksana and I are ready and we both nod. __The referee rings the bell and we circle one another._

_"And this match up is under way Sarah versus Aksana who on Monday JBL announced that she will be in a triple threat match for the divas championship what do you think?" He asks JBL._

_"I think she has a very good chance at being the divas champion." JBL answers._

_"She has made a huge impact and has beaten both AJ and Kaitlyn." He adds._

_I lock up with Aksana and use my speed to wrap my arm tighter around her neck and __I move and put her in a choke hold. __"And a choke hold by Sarah." Cole announces._

_Aksana starts to elbow me in the stomach which makes me release. __She runs the ropes which allows her to hit a scissor kick onto top of me which the crowd oohs at the impact._

_"And a scissor kick by Aksana." JBL exclaims._

_Aksana covers me but I kick out. __"And Sarah kicks out." Cole adds._

_I quickly get up on my feet and see Aksana running the ropes. __As she meets me I catch her and hit a spine buster._

_"__And a spine buster by Sarah." Cole announces. __I cover Aksana "1, 2." But she kicks out._

_She's still on her stomach so I decide to work her back more and__ start giving her elbow drops to her lower back. __"And some hard elbow drops to Aksana's back, that's a good strategy keep her weak." JBL comments_

_"Sarah just keeps getting better and better." Cole adds._

_"I agree with you Cole." JBL responds._

_I pull Aksana up by the hair as Brie cheers me on and give her a neck breaker. __I cover again "1,2." But she kicks out._

_I sit up quickly and decide to put her into my submission The Agoniser. __I sit on her back and bring her arms and bring them behind her back then arch her spine._

_She starts to scream in pain as I put more pressure and pull harder. __She begins to tap. "And this match is over." JBL announces._

_"That was a quick match Cole, Sarah is the dark horse coming into Payback and in her hometown she will be the favourite for sure." Cole adds._

_Brie gets in the ring and hugs me and raises my hand. __"Here is your winner by submission, Sarah." Lillian announces._

_I then go over to the corner and ask for a microphone. __"How's everyone doing tonight?" I ask the WWE Universe. __They all cheer excitedly._

_"I just want AJ to know that her reign as divas champion is coming to an end." I address. __"She better hold onto the championship as tight as she can because at Payback I'm going to be taking it from her and be holding it above my head. __I am going to be the one walking out of payback the divas champion and that is a promise that I don't intend on breaking." I say louder and drop the microphone as my music starts up and Brie and I hug._

_We stand in the corners and wave to the fans. __We walk back up the ramp clapping hands and turn do a final look at the WWE fans_

"Nice work out there girl." Brie praises as we walk back through the curtain.

"Thanks." I respond.

"Were you supposed to talk out there?" She asks.

"Yeah I got a message before I went out to cut a promo." I inform Brie.

"Well you did well and when you win that title I'm coming after you." Brie jokes.

"That's if I win, it's going to be a tough match but I've been working on my last finisher though." I tell her.

"Can't wait to tune in then." She grins. "Come on we got to get to the airport one more city then it's Nattie's wedding." Brie reminds me.

* * *

After leaving Smackdown I check out of the hotel and Brie and I head to the airport. Our next city is San Francisco.

We arrive at the airport late that night and wait at our gate. Some fans recognise us and come up to us and ask for autographs and photos.

We pile on the plane and we shortly take off.

* * *

Arriving in San Francisco we head for the hotel and I am roomed with JoJo and Eva. We unpack some of our luggage and I take a shower.

Once unpacked we decide we all want to go to dinner so I get ready putting on black leggings, black ankle boots and a blue flowy shirt.

JoJo, Eva and I arrive first and are followed by Trinity and Ariane who are looking flawless. "Hello beautiful girls." Trinity greets us.

"Hi, you two look flawless." I compliment them.

"Why thank you girl." Ariane responds.

The next to arrive is Brie. "Hey Brie." I say hugging her as she sits next to me.

"How was everyone's flights" she asks us.

"Surprisingly nice, no crying babies or kicking kids it was very nice." I answer first.

"Yes I love kids but on a plane, hell no." Brie responds laughing.

We all order dinner and a bottle of wine and enjoy our night.

We head back to My hotel room as we want to have a girls night in for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning I wake up with a little bit of a headache but Eva, JoJo and I are heading to the gym. While we are working we have a conversation. "How's your training going?" I ask the them.

"We are getting better, we had a meeting with Corono the other day and we will find out soon when we get to valet someone." Eva announces.

"That's awesome, just keep up the good work." I remind them during my set.

After weights we hit the treadmills to work on some cardio as I need to be faster because April is quick and I need to be just as fast. After my run we cool down and head back to the hotel and for the rest of the day we spend it relaxing.

* * *

Monday has come around and it's back to work. I arrive at the arena and we head for our weekly meeting with Mark and Jane.

"So today ladies we have a singles match that regards the three divas competing at payback." Jane begins.

"Serena you have a match tonight which will be against Sarona (Tamina)." Mark announces.

"Before the match starts AJ will come out and be on commentary, as for you Celeste you will be watching backstage which will be showed several times." Mark adds.

"After the match, AJ will attack Sarah but Brie will make the save." Jane says facing Brie.

I give a smile to Brie and she winks. "Sounds fun." I respond and turn to April who grins.

* * *

After our meeting we head to the locker room to put our stuff down. We then head to work on some moves in the ring.

After rehearsal I head to hair and make-up where I have my hair in tight curls and my make up is a lot bolder than usualy.

I find Sandra next who shows me some new gear which I am beyond thankful for. I'm wearing red shorts with red knee high socks and red wrestling shoes. My cropped top shirt is the design of a baseball.

* * *

Walking to the gorilla with Brie I hear my name getting called out. I look back and see Randy walking towards me.

He sees my new gear and his eyes pop out of his head and he grins. "Eyes up here perve." I tease.

He groans. "Good luck."

"Thank you. Do you have a match tonight?" I ask.

"Yeah." He responds.

"Well don't hurt yourself." I yell and walk away.

* * *

As we continue to Gorilla I am in such a good mood I don't notice where I'm going and we pump into The Shield and Leighla.

My mood instantly changes and Brie squeezes my arm in comfort. "Hey guys." I say cheerfully.

I can see the death glare Leighla is giving me. "Hey nice gear." Jon compliments.

"Thank you." I smirk.

"Have a match tonight?" Joe asks.

"Yeah with Tamina, so it's going to be tough." I respond.

"You'll be fine." Colby comments.

"Oh I know it's her people should be worried about." I joke and we all laugh. "Oh hey Leighla didn't see you there." I say getting her attention. Brie nudges me warning me and I turn to her and just roll my eyes. "Nice to see you again." I say fakely.

"Likewise." She says returning the gesture.

"Anyway I have a match to get to, good luck tonight boys." I tell them.

"You too." They respond and we leave.

* * *

When we are out of ear shot Brie pulls me to the side. "Look I hate to say this but you need to get over Colby." She says.

I turn to her "Not you too Brie." I scold her.

"I'm only saying this because I don't want you to get hurt." Brie adds.

"I don't like him Brie, I'm with Randy." I tell her.

"But is Randy who you want to be with?" she quizzes me. I huff annoyed. "Cheer up beautiful, it will happen one day." She says.

"Could you tell Leighla was fake?" I ask.

She nods "I could feel the fakeness a mile away." She answers. I hug her and we finally reach the gorilla.

* * *

We arrive at the gorilla and find April there ready to go out as well as Sarona. "Good luck." April wishes.

"Thanks. Have fun and don't hold back." I tell her.

"Oh I won't." She jokes and her music starts.

Sarona follows soon after and then my music starts. Brie gives me a thumbs up and I run out.

_I run out with excitement and stand at the top of the ramp with my arms in the air. __"And her opponent from Seattle, Washington, Sarah." Justin exclaims as I make my way down the ramp clapping fans hands._

_I head for the corner and climb over it and face the crowd and give a shout out. __I walk over to the opposite corner and stand on the ropes and look at AJ and gesture to her waist._

_"Looks like Sarah is after your title AJ." Cole notices._

_"What do you think of that?" JBL wonders._

_"I'm not worried." AJ replies looking at me closely. _

_I blow her a kiss and smirk at her as I hop down. __"Looks like Sarah is blowing you a kiss." King comments._

_I then turn my attention back to Tamina and t__he referee rings the bell and we circle one another._

_Tamina charges at me but I quickly get out of the way and dodge her take down by side stepping and quickly attacking her from behind. __I punch as hard and fast as I can which makes her topple over her. __I start kicking her back as she is on the ground._

_"Those are some tough kicks to the back of Tamina, what a way to bring her down." King compliments._

_I continue kicking her and pull her into a head lock using all my strength to weaken her more. __But Tamina elbows me in the face and I release her._

_Tamina now angry runs the ropes and close lines me and I hold my back in pain. __"And a huge close line from Tamina." Cole says._

_AJ has a smirk on her face as Tamina covers me "1, 2." But I kick out. _

_"And a kick out by Sarah." King exclaims._

_I roll into the corner and use the ropes to pull myself up. __I see Tamina charging at me but I use my speed and dodge her I then roll her up from behind._

_"And a roll up by Sarah." King announces but she quickly kicks out._

_Tamina charges at me but I duck the fist and I side step and kick her in the leg which makes her drop to the floor again. I__ then stomp on that same leg keeping her weak._

_"Sarah is targeting the left leg good strategy." Cole coments._

_"What's on your mind AJ?" King asks her,_

_"I'm studying." AJ snaps at them as I get to the corner and climb the ropes._

_I wait for her Tamina to get to her feed and dive on top of her taking he down. __I quickly cover her "1, 2." But she kicks out again. __I scream in frustration "Come on."_

_I pull her up and give her a neck breaker. __I cover again "1, 2." but she kicks out. __"Agh." I scream angrily._

_"Looks like Sarah has had enough she's ready to finish this." Cole announces._

_I then pull Tamina up and put her in the position of the kiss of death but she counters by flipping me over and making me land on my back. __"Tamina countered the kiss of death. Did you see how high Sarah flew?" King asks shouting._

_Tamina then waits for me to get back up as I stumble to my feet. __I turn around and walk right into her big boot._

_"And what a kick by Tamina." JBL exclaims._

_"This is over, Sarah is out cold." Cole shouts._

_AJ has a huge grin on her face and begins to stand up. __"Well boys nice chatting." AJ says standing._

_Tamina covers me "1, 2 and" just before the referee hits the three I just kick out. _

_"Omg." The three announcers shout._

_"How did she kick out?" King asks shocked._

_Tamina is in shock as well pulls her hair and looks at the referee "2." The ref says. _

_AJ is stunned and is frozen in place. __I start to get my senses back holding my jaw._

_Tamina then looks to the corner and goes for the super splash. __She gets to the top rope and I lie on the mat. __She jumps off but just before she hits me I roll out of the way and Tamina lands hard on her stomach._

_"Sarah rolls out of the way just in time." Cole announces._

_I hear the crowd start to chant "This is awesome, this is awesome." __I look up at the crowd and smile as I get to my feet. _

_"I don't see how Sarah is standing right now; she should be out called from that superkick by Tamina." JBL shouts._

_"She's tough and she is proving it." Cole answers._

_I am on my feet now and pull Tamina up. __I put her into the position of the kiss of death again and I__ fling her up over my shoulders and fling her down face first onto the mat._

_I then cover her "1, 2, and 3." I __scream with joy. _

_"Yes." I shout and the referee helps me up._

_AJ seething with anger rips her head set off as I am facing the fans. __"What is AJ doing?" Cole asks as she runs I to the ring._

_I then feel a fist hit me from behind and I fall forward face first. __AJ begins to attack me harshly._

_"And an attack from AJ as Sarah has her back turned." King says unamused._

_The crowd boos as AJ attacks me. __All of a sudden Brie's music comes on and the crowd roars. __"And here comes Brie Bella to the rescue." Cole exclaims._

_Brie runs down the ramp and AJ escapes the ring just in time grabbing her title and clutching it. __"No one will ever take this from me." She yells._

_Brie is helping me up as I hold my head. __I make it to my feet and stare down AJ pissed off from the sneak attack from behind._

_"Looks like Sarah is not happy, I wonder what she will do?" JBL wonders._

_"I don't know but this has gotten a lot more personal." Cole answers as Brie helps me out of the ring._

After we are out of sight April comes up and hugs me. "That match was amazing." April tells me.

"Thank you, but that kick to the jaw hurt." I respond and they laugh

"It looked painful." Brie adds.

* * *

I am walking back to the locker room when Jane comes up to me. "Ah Serena, do you mind doing an interview with Renee now?" She asks me.

"Of course not right now?" I ask. She nods and escorts me to set.

We arrive at the interview location and Renee is getting her hair and make-up re-touched. I make my way on set and greet Renee. "Hey girl." I greet her.

"Hey, great match." She compliments.

I smile "Thank you, I'm buggered." I respond and she laughs.

"This won't take long then you can go relax." Renee says and I nod.

"Okay people live in 3, 2, and 1"

_"Ladies and gentleman with me at this time is Sarah." Renee opens and the crowd cheers._

_"So Sarah you just won your match how do you feel?" She asks._

_"I feel exhausted, Tamina was a great opponent but I was victorious as always" I respond grinning._

_"Now after your match AJ attacked you from behind, how are you feeling?" Renee asks me._

_"I'm angry." I answer flatly. __"She was so afraid of me that she actually did the coward thing to do and attacked me from behind." I continue. __"She didn't even have the guts to come and attack me face on, she waited for me to have my back turned and after my match was done. What a weak link." I add._

_"What's your next move?" Renee asks._

_"I was going to play this little game sweetly, but you know what she went and just made it a lot more fun, but it's her loss as I am going to end her short title rain once and for all." I answer. __"As I said last week, AJ can do all the mind games and sneak attacks she wants but it's going to cost her because she's now angered a sleeping giant that should never have been awoken." I warn. __"AJ if your listening, at Payback kiss that title goodbye because you are never going to have it ever again." I finish and storm off._

_"That was Sarah with a very warning message for the divas champ and Kaitlyn." Renee concludes as the screen goes black._

In the locker room many of the divas are lying around. "Hey great match." Trinity says as I enter.

"Thanks girl. I feel exhausted though." I respond.

"You took a beating, but your promo tonight was insane, you scared me." Ariane comments.

I laugh "Well thank you, I'm really happy at how this storyline is going." I respond.

* * *

At catering after the show I am talking to JoJo I suddenly feel someone's arms wrap themselves around me. I then see skulls and I know who it is. "See you girl." I say goodbye. She smiles and walks off.

I turn around to face Randy. "Hey."

"Great match tonight." He compliments.

"Thanks you to." I respond.

"How do you feel that kick looked brutal?" he asks.

"Little sore but I'm tough." I answer.

We hug for a minute and I slowly peal myself from his embrace. "I got to go, I'm buggered and my rides waiting for me." I tell him.

"I'll see you at Smackdown then." He says and I kiss him and walk away.

* * *

As I am leaving I hear a name calling me. I turn around and see it's Colby. "Hey." I say surprised.

"Hey." He says.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, I just wanted to say you killed it out there tonight." He says.

"Thanks, I'm really enjoy this feud." I respond.

"It's good, we are all watching." He announces.

"Really?" I ask shocked.

"Yeah, not many of us pay attention but how could we not when you're out there." He says and he smirks.

I smile "Are you checking me out Colby?" I ask flattered but shocked.

"Who wouldn't, you look great out there." He continues.

"Well I work hard." I flirt.

"Hey babe." I hear a familiar annoying voice. Colby's smile faults and I see Leighla walk up from behind him "Hey, you ready to go?" she asks him.

"Yeah." He mumbles.

"I got to go, see you Colby." I conclude our conversation and walk off.


	30. Chapter 30

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Anna xx**

* * *

The next day I am called to go into Mainevent as I will be at ringside for Brie's match and since Nicole is out they want Brie to have someone in her corner, and as her and I work well together creative think it will be a great storyline in the future.

"Excited for your match tonight?" I ask Brie as we enter the locker room.

"Yeah it's against Nattie, she's amazing so I will have a lot of work cut out for me." Brie responds.

I nod "I know, she's a great performer." I agree.

After hair and make-up I put on a white dress with red heels. I touch up my hair and we head to the gorilla.

Nattie's music starts first and she leaves through the curtain as the crowd erupts as she walks out. "Ready?" I ask Brie and she smiles.

Her music starts and we walk through the curtain.

_"And her opponent being accompanied by Sarah from Scottsdale Arizona, Brie Bella." Lillian announces. _

_Brie does her signature booty turn and we head down the ring. __I__ clap hands of fans as we make our way down._

_Brie gets in the ring and I stay on the outside. __"Let's go Brie." I cheer._

_The referee rings the bell and the two divas circle one another. _

_Brie charges at Natalya but Natalya side steps and quickly pivots and knocks Brie down. __Brie jumps back up but gets knocked down again by Natalya._

_Natalya covers "1." but Brie kicks out and rolls out of the way. _

_Using the ropes Brie gets to her feet and __Natalya runs at her but Brie using the rope bends down pulling it down and throws Natalya out onto the hard floor and the crowd "oohs." _

_Brie gets out of the ring and rolls Natalya back in an covers her again. "1, 2." But she kicks out._

_Brie puts Natalia in a head lock. __But soon after Natalya uses her strength and throws her off her. _

_Brie charges at her but Natalya ducks and does a spinning close line. __Natalya covers Brie "1, 2."But she kicks out. __"Come on Brie." I shout._

_Brie makes it to her feet and does a drop kick to Natalya and follows it by a second. __"Go Brie." I cheer._

_She goes to the corner and does a cross body onto Natalya. __Brie covers Natalya "1, 2." But Natalya kicks out._

_Brie and Natalya make it to their feet but __Brie suddenly kicks Natalya in the stomach and does delivers the Bella buster. __She covers her "1, 2 and 3."_

_"Here is your winner Brie Bella." Lillian announces as I run into the ring and hug Brie excitedly._

After her match we quickly gather our things and head back to the hotel.

* * *

Tonight I am having dinner with the Total Divas to catch up.

I quickly get into a black skirt with stockings, black ankle boots with a white shirt and brown blazer as my hair is pinned into bun. I quickly touch up my make-up and grab my hand bag.

We meet all the girls in the lobby and we get a private car to the restaurant. I am sitting next to Eva and JoJo. "You excited about Nattie's wedding?" I ask my two old friends.

They both nod "Yeah." JoJo responds.

We arrive at the restaurant and are escorted to our table. We pop open the champaign and fill our glasses while we wait for our orders. "So Nattie you nervous about Saturday?" Trinity asks.

"Yes and no I just want everything to go perfect." Nattie responds.

"It will Nattie, you are going to have the best day of your life." I tell her. She smiles at me and I raise my glass. "To Nattie." I toast and they all respond.

"To Nattie." we all say and clink our glasses together.

* * *

After dinner we decide to hit a nightclub minus Eva and JoJo. We get a private booth and some more alcohol.

I am heading to the dance floor when I trip over someone's feet. I look up and when I turn around to apologise the person is gone. "Hey, you okay?" Brie asks me.

"Yeah I just tripped over someone's feet." I answer.

"Yeah we saw, it was a man but he left before you turned around." Brie informs me.

"Doesn't matter now." I respond shrugging and we continue to dance.

After a little bit of dancing and my feet starting to hurt so we head back to our booth and talk the night away and we all have a good night.

Arriving back at the hotel I go into my room to find Eva and JoJo sound asleep. I quickly get ready for bed and go straight to sleep sleeping off the alcohol that I have consumed.

* * *

The next morning I wake at 8 and head to the gym. I meet with Celeste and April who are already there. "Morning." I say quietly.

"Someone had a good night." Celeste comments.

"Yeah went out with some of the girls last night." I tell them.

"Yeah, you look great." April jokes.

"I feel it." I laugh. "Anyway what are you working?" I ask the two divas and they inform me and I jump right in.

After a good workout we shower and head to the arena for Smackdown.

* * *

Celeste, April and I head to Mark to get informed about what's happening today. "Hi ladies." He greets us as we walk in the room.

"Hi Mark." We say in unison.

"So today there is going to be a match which is AJ versus Alicia." He announces. He then points to Celeste. "Kaitlyn will be at commentary for the whole match." Mark adds and then turns to me.

"Now Serena, half way through the Sarah is going to walk out without any music and distract AJ. After the match which AJ wins AJ will focus more on Kaitlyn that is when Sarah will attack her from behind." He finishes.

"Sounds fun." I say with a grin.

"Anything picture you want happening?" April asks.

"Use the back stabber, we haven't seen it much and it's a lot more easier to attack her from behind." He answers.

"Done." I reply.

* * *

After our meeting I head to get ready. I put on dark jeans with black knee high heeled boots with a white Sarah singlet and my hair is in loose curls and as for my make up it's natural. After I am dressed I find Sandra to make sure I'm taped in.

After I am ready Celeste, Victoria and April get the call to head to the gorilla.

* * *

I have a few more minutes to make final touches to my appearance. I hear Victoria's music play and she heads out, followed by April then by Celeste.

I watch the screen and wait for my cue.

_"And joining us at commentary is one of the divas in the triple threat match at Payback Kaitlyn, Kaitlyn, how are you doing?" Cole asks her._

_"I'm great Cole. A bit mad that Sarah will be in the match but it won't stop me from getting my championship back." Kaitlyn responds confidently._

_"Looks like AJ is really taking out her frustration on Alicia she must not be happy." Cole comments._

_"Kaitlyn, you heard the words from Sarah on Monday night what do you think?" JBL asks._

_"I would be mad too if I got attacked from behind. To me that means you are weak and can't hit someone face on, I think Sarah will be a tough opponent for both of us but as I said before no one is standing in my way." Kaitlyn answers and continues to watch the match._

_I see AJ give Alicia a neck break and covers her "1, 2." But Alicia kicks out. _

_AJ screams and gets even more angry. __"Come on." She screams in Alicia's ear._

_I see that AJ is getting angry and it's the perfect time to come out. _

_I slowly walk out from behind the curtain and stand at the top of the ramp and the__ crowd erupts. __AJ hears the crowd and looks to where they are looking and she sees me up on the ramp. _

_I stand at the top of the ramp with my arms crossed over my just watching closely. __"It's Sarah." Cole shouts._

_ "What is Sarah doing out here?" JBL asks confused._

_"Looks like a little distraction." Cole answers._

_"She's smart." Kaitlyn chimes in._

_"And that's what you have to look out for, there is always one more person in the match." JBL adds nodding._

_I make my way down the ramp as AJ stares at me angry. __"What are you doing out here?" AJ screams._

_I just shrug and stand at the bottom of the ramp with my hands on my hips. __"Looks like AJ doesn't like Sarah out here." Cole notices._

_"Well now she has to worry about two of her opponents, Kaitlyn to my right and Sarah right in front of her." JBL explains._

_"That she does." Kaitlyn agrees._

_AJ stares between both Kaitlyn and I and forgets that's she's in a match. __Alicia using this as an advantage rolls AJ from behind but she kickes out._

_AJ then gets her mind back into the match. __Alicia and AJ run the ropes and they duck one another. __AJ runs the ropes again and latches onto Alicia putting her into the Black Widow._

_Alicia struggles to get out of it as she is far from the ropes. __She begins to sink and her left arm begins to tap._

_AJ laughs with amusement that she just won with two distractions. __She stands up smiling and laughing and gets given her title __"Here is your winner by submission the divas champion AJ Lee." Lillian announces._

_Kaitlyn then begins to rise from the announce table making the crowd erupt. __AJ forgets that I am at ringside and turns her attention to Kaitlyn._

_"You will never have this again." She screams at Kaitlyn as she just stands there._

_AJ now has her back turned and I smile as I run into the ring as the crowd cheers. __"What's Sarah doing? AJ look out!" Cole warns._

_I quickly run up and jump on AJ's back giving her the backstabber hard onto the mat. __I look down at her as she clutches her back._

_I then look over at Kaitlyn and smile and turn back to the WWE fans and ask for a microphone. __"You see AJ, I told you to watch your back you should of listened to my warning." I shout. __"I__n just two weeks ladies this title is going to be mine." I finish and drop my mike and __raise the title above my head and put it against my shoulder. __I look damn good with it on my shoulder._

_Kaitlyn starts to get in the ring and grabs a mike as my music dies. __"Your right about one thing Sarah," she begins. __"This Sunday there is going to be a new champion but don't get to confident, it's going to be me." Kaitlyn announces and gets a small reception._

_I smile "Is that so." I mouth. _

_She nods as I step backwards and exit the ring. __I walk backwards up the ramp raising my arms as the crowd cheer me._

After the segment I wait at the gorilla for April and Celeste. Celeste is first and she hugs me. "You were great out there." She praises.

"Thanks." I respond. I see April coming back. "How's the back?" I ask her.

"Was great." She answers "But damn girl you are powerful." She adds. I laugh as we walk back to the locker room.

* * *

I get back to the locker room and I see Brie, Nattie, Trinity, Ariane, Eva, JoJo, Layla El and Victoria. "Hey." I say to them all.

"We have to be quick Serena our flights in four hours." Nattie reminds me.

"I will be ready I will meet you at the hotel." I tell Nattie.

We leave the arena and rush back to the hotel to get our luggage.

We are back in the car two hours later and get to the airport with plenty of time to spare. "Is it still fine to stay with you?" I ask Nattie.

"Of course." She responds.

"If it's not I can stay at a friends if you want alone time with TJ." I tell her.

"It's fine Serena." She repeats.

"I just don't want to intrude Nattie." I continue.

"Your fine, anyway how are the apartments coming along?" she asks me as we sit at the gate waiting for our flight to board.

"Good. Stephanie has been helping me. I actually have showing on Friday." I tell her.

"That's good. Where?" she asks eagerly.

"It's closer to the beach has more security." I inform her.

"Sounds like what you need." Nattie says.

"Yeah I'm excited. And I haven't received anything from Adam so I hope he's gone for good now." I add.

"Well I'm glad too. If you want I can come with you." She suggests.

"You have your wedding the next day I can't do that." I tell her.

"Trust me I could use the distraction from wedding duties." She confesses.

I smile. "Fine but I will buy you lunch after." I tell her and she laughs.

"Well deal." She jokes and I laugh. We arrive in Tampa late that night.


	31. Chapter 31

**Here's the next chapter hope you like it.**

**Anna**

* * *

Today Nattie and I are looking at an apartment that Stephanie has found. Our meeting with the agent is at 12 so we have the morning free.

We decide to head for breakfast first. We arrive at a cafe on one of the streets and take our seats. "You know living here for so long I haven't really explored the city much." I tell her.

"You serious?" She asks shocked.

"Yes, I never had time to I was working so much." I tell her.

"Well you definitely need to when you get time off." Nattie responds.

After breakfast we head to the mall and of course I have to buy a few dresses, shoes, shorts and some jewellery.

* * *

It's 11:30 now so we head towards the viewing of the apartment that is right on the beach.

When we pull up I see a beautiful apartment complex which is very modern and luxurious. We walk up to a secured gate and buzz a number.

A man's voice answers. "Hello."

"Hi I'm Serena Smith I'm here to view the apartment we've been talking about." I say into the intercom.

"Fabulous. I'll be right down." The agent replies.

A few minutes later a man in his 30s dressed in an expensive suit comes out. "Hi Serena, I'm Steve we've been communicating over the phone." He says shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm sorry I haven't been easy to communicate with I'm on the road most the time so it's hard to find time to look for places." I apologise.

"That's not a problem Stephanie has been putting in some of her input." He announces.

"Perfect." I finish. "Steve this is my friend Nattie." I introduce them.

"Nice to meet you. Are you ready to see the apartment?" He asks me.

"Yes." I respond eagerly.

* * *

In the elevator he informs me how the search has been going. "Now as previously discussed with you and Mrs McMahon, I have been looking for appropriate and affordable apartments with the right security that you need." he begins. "What I am showing you today is perfect and ticks off everything you've asked for. It's a two bedroom and two bathrooms." He explains.

"That's great." I respond as we make our way up the elevator.

He puts a key inside the door and opens it and let's Nattie and I in first. "Please come in." He gestures.

We walk in ahead of him and my mouth drops. The first thing I see is the beach and the view. "Wow." Nattie expresses.

"This is beautiful." I praise.

"As you can see there is small kitchen, lounge and living area all connected." He says showing us the room. He then continues. "Down the hall are the two bedrooms the guest is on the left and the master is at the end of the hall, with your own ensuite. The main bathroom is on the right." He shows us.

* * *

After viewing each room carefully and taking in the whole place I then say aloud. "This is perfect." I say aloud.

"The price is for what comes with the apartment. It's furnished so you don't have to worry about that." Steve informs me.

"How much?" I ask.

"$450 a week." He says. I nod with approval. "You aren't going to find anything like this and with the security this is the cheapest we can do." He continues. "To enter as you saw there is a gate where you have your own key to access as well as a key for the basement. If visitors come you have to buzz them in." he explains further.

"And is there 24 hour security?" I ask.

"Yes, just next to the gate is a office which is manded 24/7." He adds.

"It's perfect I love it." I say to Nattie and Steve.

"We've spoken with your landlord about your current lease and as it's almost up you won't have to worry about your other apartment." He informs me.

"How quick can I move in?" I ask curiously.

"There is a waiting off period but not long. A max of 2 weeks at the most, maybe earlier, depending on how fast the paperwork goes through." He informs me.

"I will read over the paperwork but it is perfect it's just what I need." I say excitedly.

"I will go get the paperwork; I'll leave you two to chat." Steve says and leaves the apartment.

"What do you think?" I ask Nattie.

"It's beautiful, it's cosy, small, easy to maintain, secure, just what you need, and the pool outside is beautiful too, oh and that view." She continues.

I laugh "I will be having parties here for sure." I tell her. She laughs as Steve comes back and he goes through the paperwork with me.

After reading it carefully I sign on the dotted line and it's a done deal. "So maybe in two weeks or less I can move in?" I ask.

He nods. "Yes, I will be here when you get back and give your apartment keys and button for the garage and go over any questions that you may have." He explains.

"Very good. Thank you so much I can't wait to move in." I exclaim excitedly and he walks us out.

* * *

After the viewing we get into Nattie's car and head back to hers. "So you have a new place now, you happy?" Nattie asks.

"Yes it's perfect I can't wait to move in, but I do thank you for letting me stay at yours I appreciate it." I thank her.

"Dont worry about it, it was great having you around and I'll miss having another girl around." She laughs.

"Yeah but you can come over anytime and ill be having many dinner parties with the girls." I add.

"Good because it will be a great place to crash at." She jokes and I laugh.

* * *

For the remainder of the day we spend the day driving around Tampa. I receive a message from Randy saying his flight lands at 7.

"What time does Randy land?" Nattie asks.

"7." I respond.

"You happy?" She asks.

"Yes but I'm not rushing anything with him, we're not labelled." I tell her. "Now enough about me how are you feeling?" I ask her.

"Little nervous I'll officially be married tomorrow." She expresses.

"That's normal to be nervous but it's going to be a good day, it's the best day of your life, you are going to have an amazing day." I tell her.

"I just hope the day goes off without any drama." Nattie adds.

"All you have to worry about is yourself let your wedding planner handle all the complications if any come up." I encourage her. "And if anyone causes drama I'll kick their ass." I joke and she laughs.

"I don't doubt you will." Nattie responds.

* * *

7 has come and Randy has arrived in Tampa. I wait in the arrivals terminal and I finally I see his head walk through the crowd. He makes his way over to me. "Hi." I say hugging him.

"Hi." He responds.

"How was your flight?" I ask him.

"Good but I'm glad I'm here." He says smiling.

"Ready to go?" I ask him.

"Definitely." He responds and he puts an arm around my waist and we walk away together.

* * *

We arrive at the hotel that he is staying it and we walk into the suit and I glance around in awe. I feel strong his arms wrap themselves around me and I lean into him and he squeezes me tightly.

I face him slowly and kiss him softly. I put my arms around his neck and the kiss gets more intense. I moan I between the kiss. "God you're sexy." He whispers.

"Oh I know." I joke and he growls.

His kisses start to become more intense as he walks me to the bed. He lays me down underneath him and I feel his gaze on me. I pull him down and he kisses me and continues moving to my neck.

He starts to unbutton my shirt and his kisses move to my chest. He uses his hands to grope my body. He stops kissing me and we are gasping for breath for a moment. He then returns his lips to my neck and I groan as he finds my sweat spot.

He kisses down my neck and rips off my bra and flings it on the floor. He kisses my bust and manoeuvres his mouth to my left breast and starts sucking. I moan in bliss as he makes his way down to my belly button and further. He reaches my pants and easily slips them off.

I decide to take charge and roll us over and I stare down at him and kiss him passionately. I unbutton his shirt and kiss down his chest. I reach his pants and I look up at him with a smirk on my face and begin to unbuckle his belt.

I reach my hand in and bring out his hard member. I start working on him and he tenses as I tease him. All of a sudden he growls and rips me up towards his face and flips me underneath him.

He rips of my underwear and not giving me warning and inserts inside me. I gasp as he starts off slowl and gentle, then picks up pace faster and harder. I feel myself starting to reach my climax.

He hovers over me and I moan underneath him. I growl as I reach my climax and he reaches his seconds after me. He pulls out of me and crashes next to me.

* * *

After catching our breath I come back to reality. "Did you find an apartment?" He asks.

"Yes I did, it's just what I need." I tell him.

"I'm glad you found one that is safe and secure." He responds.

"Me too." I agree.

"Do you know when can you move in?" He asks.

"Two weeks maybe sooner." I answer.

"That quick?" He asks.

"Yeah that quick, it also helped that Stephanie helped in searching." I respond.

"Well I am happy for you. Now get to sleep we have a big day tomorrow." He orders.

* * *

The next day I am woken to a strong arms wrapped around me. I slowly wriggle out and look at the time.

Today is Nattie's wedding. I get out of bed and put some clothes.

A little while later Randy gets up and we decide to head to the gym and then a nice have a light breakfast and then start to get ready.

* * *

We arrive at the gym and meet up with Brie and Brian. "Morning." I greet them.

"Hey." They respond.

The guys go and do their own thing while Brie and I head for the treadmills. "So how did the apartment search go?" She asks.

"Great I have a new apartment." I tell her.

"That's great. Is it what you wanted or what you need specifically?" She asks.

"It is and it's even better than I originally thought I can't wait to move in." I answer.

"It's good and you have a glow about you this morning. What did you do last night?" She asks. I smile and look away. She laughs "You two totally did it didnt you." She asks. I don't respond "God your as bad as Nikki." She comments.

"Hey I don't talk about my sex life." I argue softly. She just laughs and we continue to work out.

After our workout Brie and I find the boys and we leave. "See you later." She says and Randy and I head off.

* * *

**Brie POV**

"Get anything out of him?" I ask Brian.

He shakes his head. "No but I'm worried I have this feeling he hasn't changed he just wants her to think he has." Brian confesses.

"I can see she's starting to like him hard and I just know that the fallout will be devastating for her." I continue.

"You just have to be there for her when and if it does. But as I've said we are watching him closely. He hasn't been flirting with anyone since he had that talk with her so maybe he has changed his ways and her words actually stuck in his head for once." He finishes

"I know I just think of her as a little sister she's been through so much I just don't want to see her heart broken." I continue.

"Brie you mean well but let it go, it's supposed to be a good day." Brian warns.

"Fine I'll layoff, but if he does anything to hurt her I'll kill him." I warn.

"As will all the other guys." Brian jokes and we leave the gym.

* * *

**Serena POV**

Randy and I leave the gym. "How was your workout?" I ask him.

"Still a little tired from last nights." He answers and gives me a grin.

"Okay sparky keep it pg." I joke.

After the gym we have a light breakfast at a cute cafe nearby. After our breakfast we head back to the hotel and I quickly gather my things and head on out.

"I'll be back at 2:15 to get dressed so be close to being ready." I order Randy.

"Yes mam." He salutes and I leave.

* * *

I arrive at the hair salon. "Jess." I say excitedly.

"Serena it's been a while look at you, you look amazing and we've seen what you have been doing you are looking great." She says and walks me deeper into the salon and passes me a small glass of water.

"Thank you Jess it's been really amazing." I tell her.

"It's great to hear and see you doing so well." she finishes.

"Thanks." I respond with a smile.

"Now on to the important stuff what are we doing today?" She asks me as she puts on a apron.

"I have a wedding today and I need my regrowth done maybe a curly up do then make up and tan please." I list.

"No problem we will get you looking smoking hot." She says as she takes my hair out of its hair tie.

"Just sit back and relax." She orders.

* * *

About 2 hours later I am finished and I look at my final look.

My highlights have been re done, I have a curly up do that is pinned to my left side and my make-up is amazing. My tan looks incredible and I am ready to go.

Jess walks me to the desk. "Have fun today." She says as I pay her.

"I will and I will see you the next time I need touch ups" I tell her and I leave.

* * *

I get back to the hotel at 2 and Randy is in suit and tie. I smile at him. "You look handsome." I exclaim as I see a better angle of him.

"You look great." He responds.

"Well I try, very hard." I joke and he laughs. "I just have to get dressed and we will be ready to go, do you have their gift?" I ask him.

He nods. "Yes."

I quickly get out my dress from the box and slip it on. I grab my peach coloured high heels and a matching necklace and look at myself in the mirror and I look amazing.

I am wearing a black dress which has spaghetti straps that twist down the back which opens up and the front of the dress is plane and has a bit of cleavage and side boob. Three quarters of the dress is long and then there is a short slit where my left leg is sticking out.

I walk back out into where Randy is and he is putting on his fancy shoes. He looks up at me and his mouth drops. "Wow." He says stunned.

"What do you think?" I ask him.

"You look beautiful." He says taking my hand.

"Well you look very handsome." I repeat as he grabs his blazer.

He just shrugs and I laugh. "Ready?" He asks me.

"Yeah." I respond and grab my matching peach clutch and we leave. We get to the lobby and find the car that is picking us up out the front.


	32. Chapter 32

**Enjoy the next chapter. Let me know how you like the story so far.**

**Anna**

* * *

We arrive at Nattie's wedding which is at a beautiful beachside mansion. The weather is looking a little gloomy but hopefully it holds off.

When Randy and I walk inside there are already so many people there. We look around trying to find any familiar faces.

We make our way deeper into the mist of people and I see some of the girls are seated at table. We walk into that room and greet everyone. "Hi." I greet Brie.

"Hey you look beautiful." She compliments.

"As do you. Where's Nicole?" I ask her.

"She's meeting John's family." Brie answers.

"Wow, how did Nattie take that she's her best friend?" I ask her.

"Not well, she's freaking out about little things." Brie answers.

Trinity comes up to us. "Hey beautiful girls you look lovely." She compliments us.

"Thank you Trin, you do as always." I respond as we all take seats at a long table next to our dates.

* * *

A while later a lady walks into the room and asks for me. "Is Serena and Brie here?" She asks us oddly.

I pop my head up. "That's us." I respond pointing to Brie.

"Nattie would like to see you two." She announces.

"Ok." I say rising from my seat and following the lady out of the room as Brie follows behind.

We walk up a marble staircase and enter a private room. Inside is Nattie who is getting her hair done. "Hi Nattie you look beautiful." I say to her hugging her gently.

She looks at me and starts to tear up. "What's wrong?" Brie asks caressing her arm in comfort.

"Everything is going wrong." She says.

"How so?" I ask her.

"It was supposed to be sunny today, and the whole Garret situation." She responds.

"Okay, listen Nattie it's normal to think everything bad is going to happen but you need to take a deep breath and look around this is your wedding day you are marrying the man you love don't let anyone take that from you." I tell her.

"Nattie you are going to have the best day of your life today. Don't worry about the weather, your wedding planner will fix everything and it is looking amazing already." Brie adds.

"There are so many people out there wanting to see you marry TJ. You will be fine." I finish and she starts to cry.

"You're so deep." She says laughing.

Brie and I laugh. "I have my moments." I joke.

"Now stop crying and just have a good day." Brie orders.

She hugs us and smiles. "Now that's what we want to see so keep that smile up and we will see you soon." I tell her and Brie and I leave.

* * *

As we walk back downstairs into the room where all of us were we see Jaret and TJ talking. "Oh shit." I say to Brie.

"This isn't good." Brie agrees as we walk inside.

Randy sees me and makes his way for me. "What is Garett doing here?" Brie asks Randy and Brian.

"He came over and started telling TJ that he's been talking to Nattie and that she deserves to be respected and admired." Randy informs us.

"That dickhead." I declare. Brian and Brie laugh. "This is not good, she's already losing it up there we can't let him ruin her wedding." I exclaim loudly.

TJ after talking to Garett gets up and walks out of the room clearly not happy.

* * *

We are told by the wedding planner to make our way into the ceremony. We sit down at the set up chairs a couple rows from the front.

The order goes Ariane, Trinity, Jon, Brian, Brie then me and Randy in one aisle and in front of us are JoJo and Eva.

Eventually TJ comes back and he seems to be in a better mood.

* * *

Minutes later we all hear music change and we all rise. We see Nattie and her dad walk in the room with Gizmo on her arm. I look at her and can't help but smile. She looks beautiful.

We see Nattie walk past us as she holds on tightly on to her father's arm. She makes it to TJ who hasn't been able to take his eyes of Nattie.

The ceremony starts and they say their vowels and are husband and wife. We all stand up and clap at the newly married couple.

Each row one by one follows the couple and we head to the reception hall.

* * *

The champaign is flowing and after about twenty minutes Nattie and TJ are announced by Aaron (Damien Sandow). We cheer as they walk to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife.

Randy has his arm around my waist as I stand in front of him while we watch them dance together. After the first dance our meals are served and we all sit down and have small talk around the table.

After a while Brie suddenly gets a phone call. "It's Nicole." Brie addresses and stands up and takes the call outside.

Moments later Brie comes back in and makes her way for Nattie. I watch them make their way outside and moments later they come back and Nattie seems happy.

Brie wonders back to her seat. "What did she want?" Brian asks Brie.

"Just wanted to apologise for not being here." Brie responds.

"That's good, is Nattie okay?" I ask her.

"Yeah she understands that things like this happen." Brie responds.

* * *

After our meals it's time for cake and stands up after the speeches and grabs the microphone. "So it's really hard to surprise Nattie when she is in charge of everything, so I made this video as a reminder of where it all started." He announces.

The video plays and we all smile as we view photos and videos of Nattie and TJ wrestling.

It's dancing time now and Randy turns to me. "Would you like to dance?" He asks offering his arm.

I'm shocked at the gesture. "Well, I have had a few glasses so yeah, I won't look like a fool." I joke and he walks me to the dance floor.

As we dance several couples follow my lead and eventually all of us are dancing. I glance over to Nattie who is in love then to Randy. "It's been a fun day." I say pleased.

"It has, how's your feet?" He asks.

"Numb can't feel them." I answer.

"That's what you get for wearing high heels." He teases.

"No I wear heels because they make my legs look great." I argue. He laughs it off as we dance to a few more songs.

* * *

After dancing Randy and I decide to leave. We walk over to Nattie and TJ. "Where leaving." I say as Nattie sees me.

"Thank you for coming, and for everything." Nattie says to me.

"Don't mention it. I had a great time." I tell her.

"You look beautiful Nattie, enjoy the rest of your night." Randy says hugging her softly and then shakes TJs hand.

I then hug TJ. "Look after her and if you hurt her ill kick your ass." I joke and they laugh.

"Wouldn't want that would I." TJ jokes as we leave the couple and head back to the hotel.

* * *

The next day I am woken to a headache. "Agh, wine and champaign are going to be the death of me." I say sitting up and feeling my head.

"Yeah it does some damage." He responds laughing.

"Well looks like its back to work and more work." I say to him.

"Yes. Back to work. Who you traveling with?" He asks.

"I'm riding with Eva and JoJo." I respond.

"You like to hop around don't you." He jokes.

"Can't help it people love me." I joke as I climb out of the bed.

After getting up and having a shower we check out of the hotel and we say our goodbyes.

* * *

I go and find Eva and JoJo at their apartment. "I'm out front." I say into the buzzer.

"Alright coming." I hear Eva say.

Moments later they come down stairs with their luggage and pile it in my car. "Ready?" I ask them as they get in the car.

"Let's go to Phoenix then." Eva says and we hit the road.

* * *

A day into driving we are half way there. The road trip is full of conversation. "So Eva when does your maxim shoot come out?" I ask her.

"Summerslam." She answers excitedly.

"So does that mean you might make your debut then and you too JoJo?" I ask them.

"Maybe, we still don't know we still have a lot to learn but I'm hoping soon." JoJo answers.

"So did you girls have fun at the wedding?" I ask them.

"Yeah it was heaps of fun." JoJo answers.

"It was, we saw you and Randy acting very couplely, are you official?" Eva asks.

"Nope, haven't had the talk, and I don't know if I want to, I'm just having fun." I say truthfully.

"Anymore arguments?" JoJo asks.

"Nope, doesn't mean there won't be." I answer.

"So Eva how is Jonathan?" I ask her.

"Really good." She responds.

"Have you told your parents about him yet?" I ask her.

"No." She responds.

I let the conversation go as I can tell by her answer she doesn't want to talk about it. "Okay, well I'm hungry want to stop for food?" I ask the two passengers and they both nod and we pull into the next town for food and drinks.

After getting refreshed we are back on the road and drive through the night.

* * *

Day two into driving and we are almost there and we are several hours away. We slept at a motel last night so we can get their by late afternoon.

After three hours we arrive in Phoenix. We make it to the hotel and end up crashing into comfy beds.

* * *

The rest of the weekend goes fast and it's time for Monday night a Raw. I head to the gym in the morning to get a workout in.

When I get to the gym I find Colby working out. I set up my stuff and he walks over to me. "Hey." He greets me.

"Hi." I respond.

"How was Nattie's wedding?" he asks.

"Really good, had lot's of fun." I answer.

"Well you looked great." He compliments.

"Thank you." I respond with a smile.

"Well I better get back to it." He says.

"I better get started." I retort.

* * *

Arriving at the arena we immediately head to talent relations to find Mark and Jane. As we pile in the room we see Jane and Mark already set up. "Morning ladies." Mark greets us.

"Hi." We all say in unison.

"This week marks two weeks before payback." Jane begins.

"As you all know the divas match will be Kaitlyn, AJ and Sarah." Mark adds.

"Tonight there is going to be a singles match which will be AJ V Kaitlyn with Sarah as special guest referee." Jane announces.

"Cool." I speak up.

"On Smackdown there will be another match which will be Sarah V Kaitlyn with AJ the special guest referee." Jane adds.

Celeste, April and I exchange smiles. "Now tomorrow on mainevent there will be a six diva tag team match that will include the Funkadactles and Brie Bella versus Alicia, Layla and Aksana." Mark finishes.

* * *

We all leave and go in search of Sandra. I eventually find her and she is working on my sexy referee gear which is a black and white striped crop top and black boy shorts and white nikes.

Whilst she's finishing my gear it I head to hair and makeup. Amy ends up doing light curls and a light make up and touches up my tan.

* * *

After my hair and make-up is complete I head to catering as I have a while. I take a seat and start nibbling at my plate.

Brie comes over and takes a seat next to me. "You excited to be ref?" Brie asks.

"Yeah, I am I don't have to break a sweat." I joke which she laughs at.

"Well I just wanted to say good luck." She says.

After eating I head to get changed and make my way back to Sandra and she fits me in my referee outfit. She tapes me in and I am ready to go.

I quickly take a twitter and Instagram photo: _AJ and Kaitlyn aren't going to know what hit them #i'mincharge #Sarah4DivasChamp._

I have about ten minutes before I have to go on. I quickly stretch and then when I go to stand up I feel strong arms around me. I see the familiar skull tattoos on his arms as I look down.

I quickly turn to face him. "Hi." I say smiling up at him.

"Special guest referee that's different." He says loving the outfit.

"I knew you were only using me for my body." I tease. He chuckles and kisses me and walks off.

I turn around and bump into a body. I look up and see it's Colby. His face looks hurt. "Hey." I say sweetly.

"You and Orton seem good." He mentions.

"I guess, not labelling anything." I tell him truthfully.

"Just watch out with him please." He begs.

"I promise." I tell him and he walks off.

* * *

I head to the gorilla position and I see April and Celeste there already. "You girls ready?" I ask them.

"Born ready." Celeste responds.

"This will be interesting you nervous." April asks me.

"A little but I'm going to use that as a boost." I tell the two divas. They both nod and I am called to go out. "Good luck." I shout and blow them a kiss as my music starts.

_The crowd erupts as I walk out in my referee gear. __I hear some wolf whistles and I grin from ear to ear. __"Making her way to the ring, she is the special guest referee Sarah." Justin announces to the universe._

_I make my way down the ramp clapping fans hands and get to the apron. __I climb up onto a corner and jump over and turn to face the crowd. __I raise my arms and hands in the air and wave to the crowd._

_"You heard that right Sarah is the special guest referee, this should be interesting." Cole coments._

_"I wonder how the two in the match are going to cope with her calling the shots?" Jerry wonders._

_Kaitlin's music starts and I stand in a corner. __"Introducing first from Houston Texas, Kaitlyn." Justin announces as she walks down the ramp._

_She eyes me as she gets in the ring. __I hold my hands up in surrender and point to my shirt and yell. __"I'm the referee nothing more tonight." I say to her._

_She rolls her eyes at me. "And already some tension." Cole comments._

_AJ's music then starts and she skips down the lane with her title around her waist. __"And her opponent from Union City, New Jersey, she is the divas champion AJ Lee." Justin announces and quickly escapes the ring._

_AJ skips around the ring once then gets in the ring. __She eyes me and I yell the same thing I said to Kaitlyn. __"I'm the referee AJ you will do as I say." I warn her._

_She hands her belt to a worker and I walk to the centre of the ring with AJ and Kaitlyn on either side. _

_I eye both of them carefully and turn to Kaitlyn. "You ready?" I ask her. __She nods then turns her attention to AJ. __I then face AJ. "You ready?" I ask her. __She smiles and nods. __I take a step back "Ring the bell." I signal the time keeper._

_"And this match is underway." JBL says as Kaitlyn and AJ circle one another._

_AJ and Kaitlyn lock up but Kaitlyn being the stronger diva she pushes AJ into a corner. __Kaitlyn starts holding her there and I start counting. __"1 2 3 4" and Kaitlyn releases as she holds her arm up._

_AJ does a cheap shot and kicks her in the stomach making Kaitlyn hunch over. __This allows AJ to kick her again and the close line her. __AJ covers and kicks out at 1 "1."_

_AJ glares at me. __"What? It was 1." I say signaling with my finger._

_AJ then pulls Kaitlyn by the hair. __"Off the hair AJ." I warn and she gives Kaitlyn a neck breaker._

_AJ covers her again "1, 2." But she kicks out. __I show her two fingers and she screams annoyedly._

_"And a kick out by Kaitlyn and Sarah's counting is perfect I don't know why AJ is angry." JBL comments._

_AJ then puts Kaitlyn into a sleeper hold. __Kaitlyn starts to fade so __I get near them and try and see if she is going to pass out._

_I then see Kaitlyn start to fight out and her arm starts to crunch. __She begins to stand and AJ starts to scream._

_Kaitlyn over powers her and starts elbowing AJ many times making her release. __This gives Kaitlyn the momentum to start punching AJ and as AJ stumbles Kaitlyn hits her with a running close line._

_"And a close line by Kaitlyn." Cole announces. _

_Kailtyn covers AJ. "1, 2." But she kicks out.__"Two." I say to Kaitlyn._

_Kaitlyn then starts kicking AJ while she's on the floor. __Kaitlyn picks up AJ and does a suplex. __"And a suplex by Kaitlyn. There is the power from the former champion." Jerry says._

_Kaitlyn covers AJ "1, 2" but she kicks out. _

_She looks up at me in anger. "2" I say to her. __She then gets up and starts coming towards me._

_"What's Kaitlyn doing, Sarah is the ref she could get disqualified." Cole yells._

_"Kaitlyn I'm the ref if you touch me I will disqualify you." I threaten her backing away into the corner._

_As this is happening AJ makes it to her feet and Kaitlyn forgets that AJ is behind her. __Kaitlyn turns around AJ delivers a drop kick._

_This stuns Kaitlyn and allows AJ to run and hit a shinning wizard. __"And AJ hits the shinning wizard." Cole announces._

_AJ covers Kaitlyn. __"1, 2 and 3. Ring the bell." I signal._

_I then stare at AJ and as the referee I raise her hand. __She then rips her hand away from mine and we have a stare down._

_"And looks like AJ isn't done." Jerry comments._

_"Just like I beat Kaitlyn tonight, I'm going to do the same to you." AJ says to me._

_I smirk. "Is that so?"_

_I then hear the crowd begin to stir and I quickly turn around and see Kaitlyn charging at me. __I side step and she spears AJ. __"Ooh." The crowd yells._

_Kaitlyn then has her back to me and I hit her with the back stabber. __"And a backstabber to by Sarah. Is this how it's going to look in two weeks?" Cole asks._

_I then look at the two bodies on the floor. __Kaitlyn rolls out of the ring holding her back and then I see AJ's title on the corner._

_I go over to it and grab a mike. "Give me a mike." I yell to someone._

_They give me one. "See this picture. __Take a good look at this and remember what you see." I say pointing around. __"AJ down on the mat. Kaitlyn on the floor and me the last one standing." I exclaim as the crowd cheers. __I smile at them "I told you two that you can try all the cheap shots you like you aren't going to beat me. In two weeks at payback this is what everyone will see." I announce grabbing AJ's title. __"Me putting this title above my head and cheering in victory." I finish and keep the title above my head and throw the microphone away as my music starts up._

_"You just saw what happened, is this what it's going to look like in two weeks in Seattle at Payback?" Cole asks. _

_"I don't know but each week she keeps it to her word she hasn't been brought down yet, but what will we see Friday when she versus Kaitlyn on Smackdown. Will AJ not let her win?" JBL wonders._

_I then lay AJ's title on her stomach and walk out of the ring and up the ramp. __I clap fans hands and walk back through the curtain._

After the match we head back to the locker room.

* * *

In the locker room we see the other divas who are chatting away. "Great match out there ladies." Victoria tells Kaitlyn and April.

"Thanks girl." April responds.

We hear a knock at the door and see Jane poke her head in. "Can I please have Serena, April and Celeste?" She asks. We come to the door and walk outside. "We were talking and on Smackdown this week we want you to get disqualified Serena." Jane informs us.

"Cool!" I respond.

"We can explain everything at the show but just be ready to get crazy." Jane adds.

"Don't need to tell me twice." I respond and she leaves.

"So looks like you wont be the only crazy diva in the locker room." I tease April as we head back inside. She just pushes me playfully as I collect my things and we leave the arena.


	33. Chapter 33

**Enjoy chapter 33**

* * *

Today is Smackdown. I meet up with Celeste and April at the local gym nearby. "Morning." I say to them as I approach them.

"Hey girl." They both greet me.

"Ready for our match tonight?" Celeste asks me.

I grin "I'm excited to go crazy on you two." I respond.

"That's the best thing about acting crazy it's so much fun." April says grinning.

"You would know." I joke and she nudges me.

After our workout we head to the arena to get ready for Smackdown.

* * *

We arrive and make our way to our locker rooms and drop off our stuff and head for rehearsal. After some practice I arrive at hair and make up to start getting ready.

After Amy has completed my hair which is straight and my make-up is flawless I head to Sandra to get my gear. She helps me into my purple and black gear, tapes me in and I am ready for my match.

* * *

After i'm ready I go to catering where I meet up with Brie and Nattie. "How'd your match go yesterday?" I ask Brie.

"Good we won." Brie responds.

"You ready for your match?" Nattie asks.

"Yes and I'm excited for you to see the end." I inform them.

"Ooh we will have to tune into this then won't we." Nattie confirms.

"Yes you will." I joke and sit down and eat my fruit.

* * *

About an hour later I am called to the gorilla position and see April and Celeste already there. "How come every time you beat me here?" I ask the two girls.

They laugh "We don't get side tracked or talk to others on the way." Celeste answers.

I poke my tongue out at them and April is given the call to go out. She blows me and Celeste kisses and skips out.

I watch as Celeste goes out and shortly after my music blares and the crowd erupt with cheers.

_I walk through the curtain slowly and take in the atmosphere around me. __I stare down at the two divas in the ring and slowly make my way down the ramp. __"And her opponent from Seattle, Washington, Sarah." Lillian announces._

_I make it to the end of the ramp and stand still eyeing them still closely. __"Looks like Sarah's watching AJ very closely." Cole mentions._

_"She's smart she's got to watch AJ." JBL comments._

_"And don't forget AJ won against Kaitlyn on Monday and it was Sarah who was the last one standing, let's remind you what happened." JBL says._

_AJ, Kaitlyn and I watch as the match from Monday is played on the screen. __When it stops and have a huge grin on my face and put my hands on my hips. __The crowd cheers and the girls give me death glares._

_AJ then seems to slip into ref mode and I eye her wearily. __"You two ready?" She asks us both and __Kaitlyn and I nod and AJ rings the bell._

_I circle Kaitlyn slowly and watch what she is doing. __I watch her foot work and notice she is stepping closer but her feet are wide apart. __I wait for her to come at me and I duck her close line. __I turn around and kick her in the back of the legs which makes her fall to the ground. __I then put her in a choke hold to weaken her._

_She quickly fights back and elbows me hard in the ribs. __I stumble back and she close lines me. __"And a close line by Kaitlyn." Cole announces._

_Kaitlyn covers me "1," as AJ counts quickly as I kick out and __holds up one finger and Kaitlyn starts kicking my kidney._

_I hunch over in pain as she continues to work on my lower back and kidney area. __"Kaitlyn is very aggressive tonight." Cole comments._

_Kaitlyn picks me up and body slams me on my back. __Kaitlyn covers me again AJ counts faster than normal "1, 2." And I kick out giving her an angry look._

_"That count was fast." Cole announces._

_"Yes it was." JBL agrees._

_I slowly fight back with the help from the crowd and I make it to my feet and deliver a drop kick to Kaitlyn and follow it by a second which __makes Kaitlyn fall down. _

_I then pull her up and deliver her a neck breaker. __I then cover her "1 and 2." Which AJ counts slowly._

_ I look at her in disbelief "What the hell was that?" I scream at her making it to my feet._

_"2." She says grinning. _

_I want to attack her but I remember I'm still in a match. __I then take my anger out on Kaitlyn I start stomping on her feet, hands and legs._

_I look up at AJ and smile and deliver an elbow to the gut to Kaitlyn. __"And Sarah is angry." JBL notices._

_"I would be to, that was a slow count." Cole adds._

_I then pull Kaitlyn up and run the ropes take her down with a close like, I stand her up and deliver a standing closeline following it by another. __"Some powerful close lines by Sarah." Cole exclaims._

_ I cover Kaitlyn and watch AJ as she does it. __AJ bends down and counts slowly again "1 and 2 and" but she doesn't deliver the three._

_I sit up in anger. "You bitch, count faster that was like five seconds." I scream at her._

_She raises her hands in defence. "I'm just doing my job." She defends._

_"Yeah not a good one,you suck." I yell at her._

_"Looks like Sarah and AJ are saying some words to one another." JBL announces._

_I then walk up to her and look down at her. __"You can't touch me I'm the referee." She says with a grin._

_I then turn to the crowd who are screaming at me to do something to her. __I turn back to AJ with a smirk and walk away but I quickly turn back and launch myself at her and start unloading on her._

_The crowd roars with excitement. __"And Sarah has had enough." JBL yells._

_"I don't care if I lose at least I get my hands on you." I yell as I bang her head on the ring floor. _

_AJ escapes from my hold and rings the bell. __"Your winner by disqualification Kaitlyn." Lillian announces._

_The crowd boos as AJ runs up the ramp and watches me grinning holding her head. __"You will never beat me." She screams at me._

_I then notice Kaitlyn is getting up and take out my anger on Kaitlyn. __"Now Sarah is taking out Kaitlyn." Cole comments._

_I start punching as hard as I can and pull her into my kiss of death stance and point to AJ. __"This will be you at payback." I yell and deliver Kaitlyn a powerful kiss of death._

_"And Sarah delivering a message to the champion and Kaitlyn." JBL announces._

_I then go to the corner and grab a mike and yell at AJ. __"You really are a wimp and a coward." I screech. __"You always run away like a little chicken" I continue. __I then start to cluck "Brak, brak, brak, brak." and the crowd slowly joins in as the commentators laugh._

_I smirk to the crowd as I see AJ fuming in embarrassment. __"At payback you won't be able to run anywhere. Take this as a final warning I'm not afraid to let myself be crazy because I know that at the end of the day I will come out on top and no one is going to stop me, not you, not Kaitlyn, not anyone, so enjoy your last weeks as champion chicken, I mean AJ b__ecause it will be your last." I finish shouting and throw the mike away and the crowd erupt into cheers._

_I stand on the top rope and raise my hand in the air and gesture to my waist to AJ. __"That titles mine." I yell at her as she runs up the ramp._

After I get through the curtain I am greeted by a hug from April. "Omg your crazy." She laughs.

"I'm really the devil in disguise." I joke.

"You keep getting better and better on the mike, you had me wanting to brak out there." April responds.

"It comes naturally." I joke.

* * *

We wait for Celeste to join us and head for the locker room. We walk in and everyone shouts. "Great stuff out there ladies."

"Since when are you a crazy chick?" Ariane asks me.

"Who said I haven't always been." I retort.

She shrugs. "Great stuff out there girl it was the bomb." She repeats.

I bow. "Why thank you."

* * *

That night we head to a local pub to have a few beverages. When we get there I notice Joe, Jon and Colby are there. "Hey guys." I say a little drunk.

"Some ones drunk." Jon teases.

"Pulease." I slur.

They all chuckle "We saw your match tonight, your crazy." Joe mentions.

"I'm psychotic." I joke.

"You excited for Payback?" Colby asks.

"Hell yeah, my first paperview match, I'm going to steel the show." I exclaim.

"No doubt you won't." Jon responds.

I feel someone tap my shoulder and it's April. "There you are." She says sighing.

"We couldn't find you." Celeste says from behind her.

"Sorry, ran into my boys here." I announce.

They all chuckle at my state. "We are heading out." April says.

"Oh, okay, well Randy's picking me up." I announce but don't notice the warning looks that the boys are sending the girls.

"Okay, message us when you're in bed." April orders.

"Yes mam." I salute.

* * *

After a while I decide to ring Randy to pick me up. He finds me at the bar talking to a group of people. "Hey." I exclaim.

He chuckles. "Wow your drunk let's take you home." He says and I stumble out of the club.

He eventually scoops me up bridal style. "Don't injure yourself." He warns.

"Then take me away kind sir." I joke drunkenly and wave goodbye to my friends.

He drives us back to the hotel and helps me into his hotel room. He lays me onto his bed and lays a blanket over me. "Thank you for picking me up." I whisper.

He responds "You don't have to thank me." He says as I feel my eyes closing.

* * *

The next morning I wake to a huge headache. I stir and see a water and aspirin on my night stand.

I look over my shoulder and see Randy sleeping shirtless next to me. I take the aspirin and a sip of water and lie back down. I go back to sleep and pass out again.

* * *

A while later I feel someone nudging me. "Wake up." I hear a male voice. I open my eyes and see Randy leaning over the top of me. "We have got to get to the next city." He tells me.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Its 11." He answers.

I bolt up and hold my head. "Shit I slept in." I screech.

"Don't worry, I collected your stuff from the girls you can travel with me." He suggests.

"Are you sure I don't want to bother you?" I ask.

"You won't bother me." He replies.

"Okay but you asked for it." I warn him and he just shakes it off.

* * *

Two days later after a relaxing drive on Randy's bus we arrive in Austin, Texas and get to the hotel. I say goodbye to Randy and find my hotel room where Celeste and April are.

I knock on the door and April opens it. "Hi." I say excitedly.

"Hey you made it. How was the bus?" April asks.

"It was peaceful, slept most of the way." I respond.

"We are about to head to get massages want to come?" April asks.

"Saying no to a massage is like a crime, I'm there, I will just unpack a few things get changed and I'll be ready to go." I tell them.

* * *

After quickly getting settled and into a track suit Celeste April and I head out. We arrive at the mall and go into the salon.

Several Texans notice us and start pointing and taking photos as we walk through the mall.

We walk out of the massage parlour refreshed. The massage that I had was amazing and masseuse hit the right pressure points and it felt great.

* * *

After my relaxing afternoon with April and Celeste I head back to the hotel as I am getting ready for dinner with the total divas cast.

I arrive back at the hotel and start to get ready. I put on black leggings a white blouse with grey knee high boots.

I arrive at the restaurant first. "Hi I have a table booked for 7, Total Divas." I tell the girl at the stand.

She looks through the bookings and crosses us off. "You're the first one here follow me." She announces and I follow her.

The waitress shows me to a table and I sit down. "Can I get a bottle of red for the table." I ask her. She nods and walks off.

Shortly after Ariane and Trinity arrive looking fabulous. "Hey baby girl." Trinity says approaching the table.

"Hey lovelies how was your drive here?" I ask hugging them.

"It was good, not as relaxing as your bus trip though" Ariane comments.

I laugh "It was refreshing." I comment as a waiter comes over with a bottle of wine.

"Perfect timing." Ariane comments.

"I ordered a bottle for the table when I arrived." I inform them.

"Smart thinking." Trinity responds.

After everyone arrives we eat dinner and have a good night.

* * *

We head back to the hotel after dinner and I'm a little tipsy. I make it in my room and Celeste and April are watching TV. "Hello." I announce.

They crack up. "Someone's drunk?" Celeste questions.

"Pfft, no." I say shrugging them off.

"I'm going to shower." I announce and walk into the bathroom.

After my hot shower I crash on my bed. "Excited for the contract signing tomorrow?" April asks me.

I smile at them. "Yeah should be fun to hear what creative want to us do, I love this storyline it's given us all great tv time." I respond.

"It has and even more in the future." Celeste agrees.


	34. Chapter 34

**Enjoy the next re-written chapter.**

* * *

Monday night raw has come again.

Tonight is the contract singing with Celeste, April and myself.

I wake up in the morning at 6:30 ready to hit the gym for my morning workout.

I quickly put my hair into a bun and leave the room.

I arrive at the local gym down the road and I decide to do a glass today to pick up on my cardio.

After my good sweat, I head back to the hotel for a quick shower and get ready to go to the arena.

Celeste and April are ready to go once I am finished.

"Ready?" April asks me.

"Let's go." I respond and we leave together.

* * *

We arrive at the stadium later that morning and head to the divas locker room.

I am greeted by Brie and Nikki who is back but still injured, and Trinity and Ariane.

"Hey girls." I greet them putting my stuff down.

"You excited for the contact singing?" Nikki asks me.

I smile "Sure am. How's the leg?" I ask her.

"Getting better." She responds.

* * *

We arrive at our weekly meeting with Mark and Jane. "Morning ladies." He says.

"So this Sunday is Payback in Seattle, this week is all about preparation." Mark reminds us.

"Tonight is the contract signing for the match on Sunday." Jane announces.

"So Serena, Celeste and April here are your scripts for the segment so have fun out there and keep up the great work." Mark says handing us our scripts.

* * *

After the meeting I head to hair and make-up where Amy does her thing and makes me beautiful.

My hair is in loose curls as my make up is bold.

I'm wearing my black and gold wrestling gear.

I quickly take a photo to put on twitter and Instagram: _Contract signing on Raw tonight, let's kick some bitches butts #Raw #Sarah4DivasChamp #kickbutt._

* * *

I head to catering with Brie and Nicole once I am ready.

While I am watching the show someone comes up behind me and puts their hands over my eyes.

I gasp a little shocked and then turn to face the person and find it's Randy.

"Hi." I say.

"Did I scare you?" He jokes.

"Ah no," I lie.

"You so did." Brie says and I send her a look.

I stand up and Randy and I walk away from her with his arm around my waist.

"You on tonight?" I ask him as we go to a secluded hall.

He nods "Mainevent." He answers.

"Well good luck." I say to him.

"You too, I hear you have your contract signing." He continues.

"You heard correct." I respond just as Jon and Colby walk by.

"Hey guys." I greet him.

Randy turns to me and his smile drops and greets them coldly and I see his whole attitude change.

"You on tonight?" I ask them ignoring Randy.

"Yeah, with your man." Jon teases.

I don't respond to the 'your man' comment "Well I better go I'm up soon." I tell them.

They leave and I turn back to Randy. "You okay?" I ask him.

"Yeah." He says shortly.

"Well my segments next I'll see you later?" I ask.

"Maybe." He says uncertain.

I shake off his attitude and retreat. "Bye then." I finish.

* * *

I am called to the gorilla and meet April there. "Hey." I greet her.

"You ready?" She asks.

"Born ready." I respond and she laughs.

Celeste appears behind me.

"Let's rock this segment." Celeste suggests and we nod in agreement.

"Let's do this." I say pumping my fist and the bump it.

Celeste is called to go out first and we hear her music start where a mixed reaction comes from the crowd.

"Sarah, your next." A worker tells me.

I nod and head for the curtain my music starts and the crowd erupts.

I give a smirk to April and walk out.

_I walk out and stand at the top of the ramp with my hands in the air._

_"Woo." I shout and the crowd cheers as I make my way down the ramp and clap fans hands._

_"And the other challenger Sarah is making her way to the ring." Cole announces._

_"She's been very dominant since she arrived in WWE I am very interested to see her on Sunday at Payback in her hometown." JBL expresses._

_"I'm with you there JBL she's very good in the ring and lovely to look at too." King agrees grinning._

_I stop at the bottom of the ramp and stare down Kaitlyn as I hop up on the corner and do my usual taunt. _

_I raise my arms above my head and point to the crowd. _

_I hop down and make my way to the other corner far away from Kaitlyn and grab a mike and sit on the corner turnbuckle as AJ's music starts up. _

_"And here comes the champ." Cole announces._

_Kaitlyn and I watch AJ warily as she skips down the ramp and around the ring and enters. _

_Jerry Lawler then gets into the ring and begins to speak. _

_"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to the contract signing for the divas championship match at Payback." King announces and the__e crowd cheers. _

_"Please welcome the challengers the lovely Kaitlyn." King inttoduces gesturing to Kaitlyn and the crowd cheers. _

_"And the other challenger the lovely Sarah." King continues._

_I stand up from my spot and wave to the crowd as they explode. _

_"What a reaction." Cole mentions._

_"And lastly please welcome the divas champion AJ Lee." King finishes. _

_She gets a mixed reaction which she smirks at. _

_"So before you three sign do you have any final words?" King asks us._

_Kaitlyn picks up a microphone first as AJ sits on the seat and I watch them closely. _

_"This Sunday will be the last time that you AJ you will have that title around your waist." Kaitlyn begins. _

_"When you beat me at extreme rules you manipulated me, made fun of me and made my life a living hell." She continues. _

_"AJ I want you to realise this, this Sunday at Payback I will get my title back and not you or Sarah will walk away the winner." Kaitlyn finishes and sits down smiling._

_I then stand up and put the mike to my mouth and am about to speak when the crowd cheers. _

_I grin "That was very cute Kaitlyn you have so much heart and that's very good, but come Sunday your going to need more than that, this Sunday is all about action." I announce and face the crowd. _

_"This Sunday at Payback I will be letting my body do the talking because your right Kaitlyn AJ won't be walking out champion I will and that is a promise." I finish and drop the mike and stand back._

_AJ begins to smirk. __"Believe all you want girls but this Sunday I will fight my hardest to walk out of Seattle as champion as no one is taking this title from me." AJ responds as the crowd boos. _

_"I am the best diva in this business and I'll prove that on Sunday, so enjoy the ride because look at this title is the closest to ever having it." AJ finishes and drops the mike._

_"Okay ladies let's get this over with." King says and picks up the contract. _

_"AJ because your champion you go first." King informs her and AJ takes it and looks to both me and Kaitlyn and signs it._

_AJ puts it on the table and King hands it to Kaitlyn. _

_Kaitlyn signs it and puts it back on the table. _

_I walk over to King and take it from him. _

_I quickly sign the contract and throw it on the table. _

_I walk back to where I was but I get jumped from behind by AJ and __crash to the floor as the crowd boos._

_Kaitlyn using this as an opportunity they double team me. _

_"And looks like AJ and Kaitlyn are double teaming." Cole announces._

_The two divas pound on me as I lay on the floor. _

_I crawl to the corner and slide down to the floor. _

_AJ who is about to pound on me again I quickly elbow her in the face making her tumble backwards. _

_Kaitlyn charges at me and I bend down and flip her over the top rope and she lands on the floor outside the ring. _

_The crowd cheer with excitement for what they just saw. _

_"Did you just see that? Sarah just tossed Kaitlyn out of the ring." Cole shouts._

_This gives me the opportunity to gain back my strength and attack AJ. _

_"And now it's Sarah attacking AJ." JBL adds._

_I punch and punch at AJ until she crawls out of the ring. _

_I scream with anger and I grab a mike and shout __"You can't beat me." I shout and the crowd cheers in agreement. _

_"I can't wait till Sunday, I will take that title from you and you'll never get it back." I shout louder and drop the microphone and raise my hands as my music plays._

After the segment in the ring April, Celeste and I head back to the locker room.

"That was insane." I mumble in a hug.

"It was, the crowd loved it." April agrees.

"I can't wait until Payback it's going to be so much fun." Celeste adds.

"This feud has gotten so good; this is going to be a match that people will talk for in years to come." I finish.

We eventually leave the arena together and get back to the hotel.

I crash on the bed and my eyes instantly shut.

* * *

The next morning I wake up and start to get ready.

I have to head into Mainevent today as I have an interview with Renee.

After that I leave for Tampa where I am going to pick up my stuff and move into my new apartment.

* * *

I arrive at the arena and I am wearing a blue sleeved dress with white wedges.

I head to hair and make-up where Amy fixes me up.

I get my script and go over my lines and walk to set.

I see Renee getting retouching her hair. "Hey gorgeous." I say approaching her.

"Hey love, you ready?" She asks.

I nod and touch up my lip gloss.

The director signals us for positions and counts down.

_"Ladies and gentleman with me at this time is one of the challengers for the Divas Championship match at Payback, Sarah" Renee introduces me as I come on screen._

_"Sarah how are you?" Renee asks._

_"Hi Renee I'm great." I respond._

_"So last night on raw after the contract signing Kaitlyn and AJ attacked you from behind, are you worried about that might happen again on Sunday?" Renee asks._

_"I'd be dumb if I didn't think that would happen. They see me as a threat so they want to take me out, but that's not going to happen." I respond sternly. _

_"You all saw what happened I easily overpowered the two of them and again I was the last one standing yet again." I add. _

_"They can do all the double teaming they want but at the end of the day I'll win it all." I finish confidently._

_"Now you will be in your hometown for Payback do you think that gives you an edge?" Renee asks._

_"Defiantly I mean I'll have hometown advantage and the energy will be crazy so I will definitely use that. The other girls in the match may try to take me out early on but I'll fight back." I respond._

_"Thank you Sarah and good luck on Sunday." Renee finishes and the screen goes black._

"And cut." The director yells.

After I am given the go ahead to leave I say goodbye to the girls and make my way back to the hotel.


	35. Chapter 35

**Lots of changes here. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Two days later I arrive back in Tampa and I can move into my new apartment. My best friend Anna is helping me move in and it will give us time to catch up before I leave for Seattle.

Anna picks me up from the airport and we cling on each other. "I missed you." I tell her.

"Missed you too. Are you excited to move into your new apartment?" she asks.

"Yeah so excited and t's perfect just what I need." I respond.

"I'm happy for you, but it sucks that this Adam guy is sick and twisted and has done all these things to you." She says.

"It is, I have no idea why he is doing this but I am not going to let him get to me." I tell her.

"You are very brave." She whispers as we pull up to the new apartment. I unlock the door and she gasps. "Shit this is cool." She compliments.

"I know it's perfect." I respond.

"That view, the lights, the ocean, it's magical." She continues.

"Why do you think I chose it." I tease her.

"Come on show me the place." She asks and I do.

* * *

After giving her a tour we start to unpack boxes and get a start of moving in. We stop for food breaks but get straight back into it. "This is fun, hanging out like old times." I confess.

"I miss our catch ups." She says.

"As do i." I agree.

"How is this Randy guy?" she asks.

"I don't know, I think I just like having him around for fun I'm not falling for him, but I sort of like him." I confess.

"And what about Colby?" she asks worried.

"Still can't get him out of my head." I admit.

"And he has a girlfriend?" she asks.

"Yes who is a total bitch." I inform her.

"Well if it's any consolation from what you've told me they are having problems and he definitely likes you." She says.

"How would you know, you met him once." I remind her.

"When we met, when we approached him he couldn't stop staring at you, I may have been a total nutcase but I could tell." She explains.

"I don't know what to do." I tell her.

"Are you having fun with Randy?" she asks.

"Yes and no, the sex is good, but my heart isn't in it, and whenever we do have sex I am either drunk or I think of Colby." I tell her.

She gasps "you little whore." She teases. I throw a shoe at her and we continue to unpack.

* * *

After getting my apartment settled which took me a day, Anna and I decide to get some dinner before she leaves. "Thank you for helping me." I thank her.

"Wouldn't of wanted you to do this alone, and besides you got some stuff off of your chest that you needed to get out." She reminds me.

"If you weren't around I wouldn't know what to do." I tell her.

"You would struggle but from what you've told me you have several people in your life now that will be there for you." She says.

"That's true." I agree.

"When do you leave?" she asks.

"In the morning, I'm meeting Randy at the airport." I tell her.

"Is he in town?" she asks.

"Yeah got in he had some press." I tell her.

"Well in my opinion, maybe just keep up what you have with Randy, you never know you might fall for him." She suggests.

"Yeah I might, but I've been warned many times about him, and deep down I know he's bad news." I respond.

"Don't fret about it now, worry about your match on Sunday." She suggests.

"Your right." I sigh hugging her from the side.

"You seeing your family?" she asks.

"Yeah, I'm excited to see them." I confess.

"I'm happy for you Rena." She whispers.

"Thanks A." I thank her.

* * *

The next morning I meet Randy at his hotel that he is staying at. "Hey." I greet him.

"Hey." He greets me uneasily.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, why wouldn't i?" he asks.

"Just last time we saw each other you were a little cold." I reply.

"I'm all good." He assures me.

"Well good, you ready to go?" I ask he nods and we leave.

* * *

We arrive at the airport and make our way through the terminal. We board the plane and the more time goes by the more nervous I get. "Nervous to be going home?" he asks.

"Yeah." I whisper.

"You'll be fine." He encourages and kisses my hand. I smile and close my eyes as I feel the plane move and we take off.

* * *

A few hours later we land in Seattle and disembark off the plane and walk towards the higher cars. "Still the same?" he asks.

"Yeah, just different." I answer. We arrive at the hotel and part ways.

* * *

I arrive at my room first and put my bags down. Not even two minutes later I hear the door click and in come April and Celeste. "Hello." I say standing up to greet them.

"Hey hows the new apartment?" April asks.

"Good all moved in." I answer.

"That's great and was it good seeing your friends?" Celeste asks.

"Yeah, Anna and I had a good talk." I answer.

"Good to hear, so miss Seattle, excited to be back home?" April asks with a grin.

"Yes, but nervous too." I confess.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, now we have no idea what's around want to show us around?" Celeste asks.

"Let's go." I agree and we grab our stuff and head on out.

* * *

I lead them out in the city showing them old places I used to hang out at. We catch the fairy over to the other side too. "So that's Seattle sky deck, it has a rotating restaurant up the top." I inform them.

We get off the fairy and venture into a shopping mall. Several people recognise us and stop for autographs "Sarah, Sarah, welcome home." Some shout. I smile at them. "Sarah, we love you." Some others shout.

"We are definitely in your home town." April comments.

I laugh "It's a lot different, I lived in a very bad part of the city." I tell them.

"So must have been tough growing up?" Celeste asks.

"Very tough." I respond.

"You going to see any family while you're here?" April asks me.

"Yes tomorrow night all my cousins, aunties and uncles are having a BBQ." I answer.

"You excited to see them?" Celeste asks.

"Yes." I respond.

* * *

After our day out we head back to the hotel where other superstars and divas are arriving. Brie and Brian have arrived. "Hey Miss Seattle." Brie jokes.

"Haha, so funny" I respond.

"How is it being back in your hometown?" Brian asks me.

"It's good to be back, people have already recognised me." I tell them.

"You are Seattle's very own Queen." Brie jokes.

Trinity and Ariane arrive shortly after and collect their room keys. "Hey girls." I greet hugging both of them.

"Does it always rain here?" Ariane complains.

I laugh. "Yes, unfortunately it does a lot, that's why I love sunny Tampa." I respond.

"Enjoying home?" Trinity asks.

"Yes, I'm seeing my family tomorrow night." I inform them.

"Are you nervous?" Brie asks.

"Yes and no, but it will be good to see everyone again, haven't seen them in ages." I inform the group.

"Is Randy here?" Trin asks.

"Yeah we flew in together." I answer.

They all give me worried looks but I shake it off. "How was your little break?" Ariane asks.

"Good moved into my new apartment had a much needed catch up with the bestie." I tell the girls.

"Oh Anna, how is she?" Trinity asks,

"Good, as busy and bitchy as ever." I joke.

"Just like you." Brie teases and I gasp in shock as everyone laughs.

"Brie Bella, I didn't know you had that in you." I say surprised.

"I have many secrets you don't know about." She whispers. I laugh as we go our separate ways.

* * *

**Hope you are like the new and improved story, or if your a new reader thanks for reading.**

**I'm loving the changes i've made it makes more sense now, as the later chapters will match up.**

**Please, read, review, fav follow, and let me know what you think.**

**I love the support.**

**Anna xx**


	36. Chapter 36

**Here's the next re-written chapter. Enjoy.**

**Anna**

* * *

Tonight I am seeing my family for the first time since I left Seattle. Throughout the day I spent it with the girls in the hotel relaxing as we don't want to do much as we have a huge match tomorrow and don't want to over work.

After a short workout during lunch time, it's time for me to get ready and head to my aunts. I put on black jeans, a white tank and a leather jacket with ankle boots. My hair is in a bun and I am wearing a scarf around my neck.

I leave the hotel say goodbye to the girls and drive to my Aunts.

* * *

I arrive at 5 that afternoon and I slowly approach the front door and take a deep breath as I knock on the door a few times.

I hear footsteps coming towards the door on the other side. It slowly opens and I see my Auntie Lynn's face behind the door. "Hi Auntie Lynn." I say quietly.

"Serena, baby girl how are you?" she asks hugging me tightly.

"I'm good, I've missed you." I whisper holding her.

"We've missed you too, please come in everyone is here." she announces as I walk in the house and follow her down the hall.

I enter the lounge and see familiar faces. My Uncle Allan, who is married to Lynn, approaches me with a smile. "Hey kiddo." he greets with a smile.

"Hey Uncle All." I reply hugging him.

"Look at you, you look beautiful and all grown up." He notices.

Next to him now is my other Aunt, Auntie Enid. "Hi Auntie Enid." I greet her warmly.

"Hello beautiful girl, look at you, you've grown it a beautiful lady." she says squeezing my cheeks.

I slowly make my way around the room and say hi to everyone. I notice my cousin sitting on one of the couches. "Hey Dani." I say hugging her.

"You look great Rena." she compliments.

"Thanks, you too." I respond.

"How's life been?" Danielle asks.

"I still think I'm living a dream." I answer.

"You always wanted this so good for you." she comments.

"That I am and I am forever grateful." I tell her.

"Well we are so proud of you and we all have tickets for the show tomorrow." Dani mentions.

"Omg really?" I ask excited.

"Yeah we couldn't miss your hometown return." She responds.

"Well I will be on the look out for you." I inform her.

"Have you spoken to your mom?" My other cousin Emily asks me.

"I actually have. I spoke to her just after I got signed and I called her to tell her I made it." I tell them.

"How is she?" Emily asks.

"She's changed. I met up with her and I couldn't believe it." I inform them.

"Where is she now?" Dani asks.

"She lives in Miami so not too far from me, she is engaged and clean." I tell them.

"That's good to hear hun." Dani responds.

* * *

Later that afternoon we all make out way into the dining room to eat. Uncle Allan, my dad's brother stands up. "I would like to make a toast, to our wonderful superstar Serena, you are living your dream and your father would be very proud of what you have accomplished and you have turned into a beautiful intelligent women." He toasts.

"Thank you." I say with glee.

"We are glad to finally see you after such a long time and are happy that you could make it tonight, we will all be there tomorrow cheering you on nd witnessing you win that championship." Allan concludes.

"Cheers." I say picking up my glass and we clink glasses.

After our meal we sit on the couch talking some more and the night eventually comes to an end as I have to be up early.

* * *

Uncle Allan walks me to the door. "We will see you tomorrow kiddo." He says.

I smile "I'll be looking out for you." I tell him.

"We are all so proud of you and as I said before your farther would be so proud of your accomplishments." He reminds me.

"I know the match is for him tomorrow." I say hugging him.

"Get a good nights sleep." He orders.

"Yes sir." I respond and I leave the house.

I get back to the hotel to April and Celeste asleep. I quickly change into pjs and fall asleep thinking about the day ahead tomorrow.

* * *

I wake up on Sunday to the sound of my alarm with a grin, today is Payback. I climb out of bed and put on some gym pants and a crop top and head to the gym for a final workout.

When I arrive to the gym that I used to work at many many years ago I walk up to the reception desk and see a familiar black haired young woman behind the desk.

I ring the bell to get her attention and smile. "Long time no see stranger." I announce my presence.

She turns around and her eyes go wide and she screams. "Omg, Serena, your back, we've missed you, and look at you, you look great." She compliments me and hugs me tightly.

"Thanks girl, how are you Issie?" I ask hugging her tightly.

"I've been great, I own the gym now. Enough about me how about you?" she asks sitting me down.

"I'm good. Really good and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you." I remind her.

"I'm glad I found you in that ally because you are a special person in the world and look at what you have done, you are doing amazing." She expresses.

"Thanks Is, you coming to the show?" I ask.

"Of course." She shouts.

"I better get to my workout, I'll come talk after I'm finished." I tell her.

* * *

After my workout and a good sweat I head back to the reception desk. "So how's it been here?" I ask her.

"Lots has changed." She answers.

"Yeah, you got some more equipment, it's bigger, did some renovations too." I say looking around.

After chatting for a while it's time for me to go. "Good luck tonight." she says.

"Thanks babe, I'll look out for you." I respond and leave.

* * *

I get back to the hotel to find it empty a note has been left saying that April and Celeste have gone to gym and that they will be back later. In that time I shower, put some new tan on and do my hair.

Around 10am, April and Celeste come back to the hotel room. I walk out of the bathroom in a black and gold spaghetti strap dress that goes to my thighs. I am wearing black high heels and my hair is in natural waves.

They quickly get ready and we leave the hotel and leave for the arena.

* * *

Walking into the stadium already thousands of people have started lining up. I see posters and billboards around the outside and I see many with my face on it. I look around and also see many fans with posters with my name and face on it.

I pile In the locker room and take a seat to get over my nerves that have been bubbling all morning. Nattie notices and walks up to me. "You look a little nervous." she notices.

"I am beyond that I think." I confess.

"You will do great tonight, take a breath and just enjoy it." She suggests and I nod and take a breath as she continues to give me advice. "These people are here for you, they love you, whether or not you win or lose tonight they are going to still love you, just go out there and have fun." She finishes.

"Thanks Nattie for everything." I tell her.

"Don't mention it, now go to hair and make-up." She orders and I laugh.

* * *

I venture to hair and make-up and find Amy waiting for me. "Hey girl." She greets me.

"Hey Amy." I respond taking a seat.

"Nervous?" Amy asks me.

"Yes and a little scared too." I tell her.

"Don't over think it, just go out there like you do every week and just have fun." She suggests.

"I will, as soon as I get out there I'll have all this adrenaline it will be amazing." I tell her.

* * *

After hair and make-up is done I head to Sandra where she is finishing my new gear for tonight. "Sandra." I say greeting her.

"Almost done sweetie." She informs me.

After five minutes she finishes the last stitch and shows me my gear. I gasp "Wow." I respond.

It's like my normal gear but it has three colours; blue, black and silver and the silver has diamonds everywhere. "It's beautiful." I whisper speechlessly.

"Here try it on." She says and I do. It fits perfectly and looks great on. She tapes me in and I put on my black wrestling boots and head to catering.

* * *

I have about an hour before my match. "Just relax." Brie advices as she sits at the table with Nicole.

I nod as I take a seat. "Your gear is amazing." Nikki compliments.

I smile "Sandra really knows her stuff." I respond.

* * *

The show starts and my match is coming up. My nerves are seriously intense right now now, I feel like I am going to throw up.

I am by the gorilla with April and Celeste and I begin to stretch to keep my breathing normal. "How you feeling?" April asks me.

"Feel like I am going to be sick." I answer standing up.

"Breath, you are going to kill it, we all are and we are going to have the match of our careers tonight." April comforts me.

I nod "I just need to clear my head." I tell them.

"Here." Celeste says handing me a water bottle. "Drink this, take a little walk and come back." she orders me. I obey and take a sip and a breath and leave them.

* * *

I am walking when I bump into Colby. "Hey." He says.

"Hi." I say.

"You okay?" he asks.

"I feel like I'm going to puke." I confess.

"Come on let's sit down." He suggests and walks me over to a crate. He takes my hand and pulls my face to meet his. "Take a deep breath, listen to my voice, breath in." he says. I breath in. "And breath out." He adds. I breathe out. "Again, breathe in and out." He repeats. I do it again. "Good, how do you feel?" he asks concerned.

"Better." I exhale.

"Good. Now, don't let this get to you, you are going to kill it out there alright." He tells me.

"I don't think I'm ready for this." I confess.

"Serena, listen to me, you are one of the best female talents here don't start to get cold feet, you are in your hometown for the first time in years, you can do this, go out there show everyone how far you've come." Colby says.

"You really think I'm talented?" I ask.

"Yes." He answers instantly. "Now how do you feel now?" he asks after a moment.

"Better." I answer.

"Good, now stand up, take this water and kill it out there." He orders.

I smile "Thanks." I whisper.

"Don't mention it." He responds.

"But I'm saying it anyway." I add.

He smiles "Now I have to go, you are going to do great." he finishes and kisses my cheek and walks off.

* * *

After my talk with Colby I am walking down and corridor and find Randy talking to workers. I feel great, Colby just reassured me and comforted me. I think that's the closest we've ever been. "Hey." I greet Randy.

"You ready for tonight?" he asks.

"I wasn't until I got reassured that everything will be fine." I tell him,

"You okay now?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm good, just needed a minute." I answer.

"Well good luck." He says leaning in and I peck his lips and head back to the gorilla.

* * *

I head back to the gorilla after I am settled and approach Celeste and April who are stretching. "Better?" Celeste asks.

"Much better I'm so ready to go out there and put on a great match." I tell them.

"Good cause we are next." April says.

The other divas come up behind me. "Good luck out there girls." Brie says from behind me.

The other divas follow behind her. "Kick some butt out there ladies and do us proud." Nicole adds.

We all hug each other a last time and get into character. "Good luck ladies." Celeste says and we all separate.

We hear Lillian begin to announce the match and Celeste music starts. She goes through the curtain and receives a mixed reaction from the crowd.

I am called to go next, I take a breath and my music starts up and the crowd explodes.

_I run out from the curtain to see the crowd exploding. __"And introducing the challenger, Seattle's own, Sarah." Lillian announces._

_The crowd is chaotic as I wave and stand at the top and walk down slowly. __"And this place has erupted." Cole exclaims._

_"Well it's Sarah's hometown, they are certainly rooting for her." JBL responds._

_"And doesn't she look great." King finiches._

_I make my way down the ramp smiling as I take in this moment. __I look out into the crowd and see many signs saying 'welcome home' 'go Sarah' and 'marry Me's.'_

_I make it to the apron and do my usual taunt and blow a kiss to the crowd. __I stand down and watch Kaitlyn closely. __I sit on the corner of the turnbuckle and wait for AJ._

_AJ's music starts and the crowd boos her immediately. __She doesn't seem fazed at all as she skips down the ramp, around the ring and climbs in. __She comes to a stand still and kisses the title before handing it to the referee._

_I watch the title go above his head and smile at the thought that I could be holding it shortly. __The referee asks us if we are all ready and we nod and he rings the bell._

_I slowly get down from my spot and the crowd roars as I stare at my two opponents. _

_Kaitlyn and I circle each other and wait for the first person to make the first move and __I decide to just go for it and charge at AJ._

_I start unloading on Aj and before she can even move I throw her outside of the ring and belch out a huge scream to the crowd. __The crowd applauds loudly as I turn my attention to Kaitlyn._

_"Did you just see Sarah chuck AJ out? AJ didn't even get a chance to run." JBL exclaims._

_Kaitlyn and I lock up and she pushes me into the corner and starts kicking me to the floor. __She gets pulled away as I crawl away. __"Kaitlyn really wants to win tonight, she's really trying to take Sarah out." Cole notices._

_"Sarah is tough it's only the beginning of the match." JBL reminds him._

_I use the ropes to stand up and she runs at me but I bend over and use my strength and flip her over the apron and she lands on the ground floor. __I scream to the crowd "Come on!" and they respond with a loud roar._

_I see AJ starting to get to her feet, so I roll out of the ring and attack her from behind. __I pull her up and ram her back first into the barricade. __"Ooh." The crowds echos._

_"AJ goes back first into the barrier." King cringes. _

_I then pull her up and wind her up and send her into the ring post. __"Sarah really wants to take AJ out of this." Cole comments._

_"It's a good strategy, she's keeping her opponents weak." JBL adds._

_I see Kaitlyn making her way for me and I dodge her close line and give her a kick to the gut making her hunch over and roll her back in the ring._

_I make my way inside and before I can get her out of nowhere she delivers a massive close line. __"Boo." The crowd yells as I roll out of the ring._

_"A massive close line by Kaitlyn that almost chopped Sarah's head off." Cole shouts._

_I crawl into a ball on the floor and try and gain some energy back. __I see Kaitlyn get out of the ring and pull me up and she throws me into the steel steps._

_"Ooh." The crowd echos and starts to boo Kaitlyn again._

_"There's been a whole lot of action outside of the ring and not in it." Jerry notices._

_I lay on the ground breathless and try to gain my strength back. __I notice Kaitlyn and AJ enter the ring and it's just the two of them._

_"Looks like Sarah is out of the equation for the time being." Cole announces._

_"It's a good tactic, take out the favourite early." JBL comments._

_AJ and Kaitlyn begin to brawl in the ring. __Kaitlyn delivers several hard punches and AJ and Kaitlyn both run the ropes and Kaitlyn delivers a close line to AJ._

_"Kaitlyn is really dominating this match." Jerry mentions._

_I start to gain motion and sit up and look in the ring. __I see Kaitlyn measuring up AJ for the spear. __AJ stands up and Kaitlyn delivers a huge spear that almost chops her in half._

_The crowd love the impact. __Kaitlyn covers AJ as I run into the ring "1, 2" but I break it up by diving on Kaitlyn's back._

_I pull Kaitlyn up to me and give her a suplex and follow it by a second. __I roll her out of the ring and she lands on her stomach._

_I then begin to work on AJ so __I put her into a sleeper hold. __"Sarah has the champion in a sleeper hold." King announces._

_"This is a great match." Cole exclaims._

_"Indeed it is. These three woman are all fighting for the same thing." JBL agrees._

_AJ starts to gain momentum and elbows me in the stomach and I hunch over. __This allows AJ to run the ropes and locks me into the black widow. __"Oh no. AJ's got the black widow locked in this is not good." Cole announces._

_I move to the side and she begins to pull tighter. __"Come on tap." She yells at me._

_"No." I shout back._

_"You will never have my title from me, tap!" she screams._

_The crowd begin to cheer me on and that gets me to keep fighting. __I use this as motivation and use my strength to pick her up over my shoulders and deliver a back breaker._

_"And a backbreaker out of nowhere." Cole exclaims._

_"Did you see the strength of Sarah?" Jerry asks._

_"This girl never gives up." JBL adds. __I cover AJ "1, 2." __But Kaitlyn makes the save. __I roll out of the way and to the corner._

_Now it's AJ and Kaitlyn again. __They both turn to me and it looks like they are about to double team me but AJ jumps onto Kaitlyn's back and puts her in a sleeper hold as I try to recover._

_I start to regroup and see Kaitlyn fading. __I stand up using the ropes and deliver a drop kick to Kaitlyn which brings down both Kaitlyn and AJ._

_I grab Kaitlyn and deliver a DDT and she rolls out of the ring. __"What a nasty DDT." JBL shouts excitedly._

_I turn my attention back to AJ and she charges at me but I duck and give her a round house kick to the skull near the ropes. __"Holy shit. Holy shit." The crowd chant._

_"That was a huge kick." Cole exclaims._

_"This may be over we may have a new champion." King exclaims loudly._

_I cover AJ "1, 2 and." but before the ref hits the three AJ lifts her foot onto the ropes and the ref sees it. _

_"How on earth did AJ kick out of that?" Cole shouts._

_"Come on." I shout as the ref points to the rope._

_The crowd begin to chant "__This is awesome. This is awesome" which gets me back in the game._

_I stand up and pick up AJ and put her into the kiss of death position. __I fling her up over my shoulder and fling her face first to the ground._

_I look to the corner and start to climb it. __"What is Sarah doing?" King asks._

_"Looks like she needs some height." JBL answers._

_As I am about to get to the ropes Kaitlyn pushes me off and fall out of the ring and land on the floor. __"Ooh." The crowd shouts._

_"Did you see the impact of that fall?" Cole asks shocked._

_"Sarah has got to be down and out." JBL adds._

_I start to get up and everyone is cheering me on. __"How is Sarah still moving?" Jerry wonders._

_I get to my feet and don't notice that Kaitlyn has followed me out of the ring and stalking me. __I turn around and before I can move I see Kaitlyn charging at me and spears me back to the floor. __"Ouch." I mumble as the crowd boos._

_Kaitlyn climes back into the ring and AJ and Kaitlyn are going at it again. __I lay motionless for a couple minutes trying to regain my strength._

_I finally make it to my feet and start to climb the corner from the outside. __"How is Sarah standing and even climbing right now?" Cole wonders in shock._

_"It's the crowd they are keeping her motivated." JBL answers._

_I make it to the top rope and watch as Kaitlyn throws AJ out of the ring. __I stand up and dive at Kaitlyn who isn't facing me and i__n the air I grab Kaitlyn by the head and deliver a bulldog from and the impacts echos around the arena._

_"OMG." The commentators shout._

_"A bulldog from the top rope." JBL shouts._

_"That takes skill." Cole adds._

_I recover quickly as the crowd are cheering for me to cover. __"1, 2." But Kaitlyn kicks out. __"Come on." I shout banging my hands against the mat._

_"Sarah is getting frustrated." JBL notices._

_I start stomping on Kaitlyn angrily working around her body. __This is it, I have to do my new move but __I have to get rid of AJ first__._

_I crawl out of the ring and use my speed as AJ gets to her feet and deliver a huge close line and AJ flops to the floor. __I stand up smirking at the crowd._

_"And there's that devious smirk from Sarah." King announces._

_The crowd begin to chant "Sarah, Sarah, Sarah." __I give them all smile as I roll back in the ring not noticing that Kaitlyn is on her feet and hits me with another spear._

_When I land I let out a scream as it was hit wrong. __"And another spear to Sarah and it looks like that one hurt." Cole notices._

_"She's really taken a beating." JBL adds._

_I hold my gut tightly that felt bad. __I lie on my stomach in so much pain. __I bury my head beneath my hair so no one can see._

Celeste noticing this breaks character. "You okay?" she whispers between our hair.

"I think I was too late, it's just my ribs keep going." I whisper.

_We get back into character and Kaitlyn covers me "1, 2 and" but I kick out. __"Omg, Sarah kicked out." Jerry shouts._

_The crowd start chanting "This is awesome, this is awesome." for the second time as __I roll out of the ring and hold my stomach._

_AJ and Kaitlyn are back in the ring and it's just the two of them. __I start to feel my pain ease and make it to my feet as the crowd chant "Sarah, Sarah, Sarah, Sarah."_

_I use that as motivation and slowly crawl to the steps in pain but I pull through it. __"Looks like Sarah is hurt." Cole notices._

_"Yeah that last spear didn't look good." King adds._

_"But she's still fighting." JBL adds and they all nod._

_"And this crowd is on her side." Cole finishes._

_I start to make it to my feet and see AJ run the ropes and lock the black widow on Kaitlyn. _

_It takes a lot of guts to make it through this pain and Kaitlyn starts to fade. I __use a boost of adrenaline from the crowd and run into the ring before Kaitlyn can tap and make the save as the crowd cheers._

_I start unloading on both of them and throw Kaitlyn out of the ring with the new boost of adrenaline. __"Where did this boost of energy come from?" Cole asks shocked._

_"It's the crowd Michael." JBL answers._

_I then start to fight AJ. __We both throw hard punches back and forth. __When I punch the crowd cheers and when AJ punches they boo. __I finally get a double punch in and use this as a chance to run the ropes and deliver a closeline. __I cover AJ"1, 2." But she kicked out._

_I put her into the kiss of death and fling her over my shoulder and fling her face first hard into the mat for the second time. __I then start to drag her body to the corner._

_"What is Sarah doing?" Cole wonders._

_"Looks like she isn't finished." King answers._

_I start to climb the ropes and push through the pain. __I make it to the top rope and face the crowd but Kaitlyn jumps up and throws a punch._

_I throw one back and it's back and forth until I head butt her and use my remaining strength to lift her up over my shoulders into a suplex off the top rope. __"Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit." The crowd chant._

_"Suplex from the top rope." Jerry shouts._

_I feel some pain but keep moving. __Kaitlyn rolls out of the ring and AJ is still down. __I kick her stomach several times and climb the ropes again._

_"Sarah is climbing the ropes again." JBL announces._

_I climb facing towards the crowd and they get up off their seats as they see me make it to the top. __I look behind me and see AJ still lying on the mat._

_I look out to the crowd I see my family watching me closely with wide eyes. __I smile at them then look up and point. "This is for you." I whisper._

_"What did she say?" King asks curious._

_"I'm not sure." Cole answers._

_I then prepare for my new finisher. __I jump high and do a double back salt star splash to AJ._

_"Omg." The announcers say in shocked. _

_"That was a double back star splash." Cole exclaims._

_"That was awesome, that was awesome." The crowd chant._

_I quickly recover and cover AJ pulling her lag up further. __"1, 2 and 3." I won! __The referee rings the bell as I scream in excitement._

_"Sarah did it she's the champion." Cole shouts._

_The crowd explode into cheers as Lillian announces __"Here is your winner and the new Divas Champion, Sarah."_

_The crowd still cheer as I sit there for a moment and start to break down in tears. __I make it to my feet and the referee raises my hand as the crowd erupts more._

_"The roof on this place just exploded." JBL exclaims._

_"There you have it folks your new divas champion, she told everyone she would win and she did just that." King announces._

_I make my way holding my stomach to the ropes and stand in the middle and blow a kiss to the crowd. __I point to the sky and smile._

_I climb out of the ring and walk over to my family and hug them crying. _"You did it." My uncle Allan says.

_"And Sarah hugging her family." Cole announces as I take in the moment._

_I then walk around the ring and clap fans hands as they cheer me on. __I hold my ribs in pain as __I walk back up the ramp and turn around walking backwards._

_When I get to the top I raise my title above my head and let the crowd explodes yet again. __"Yes." I scream as I take a bow and walk back through the curtain._

As soon as I am through the curtain I am bombarded by divas and I break down. "You did it, your champion." Brie says with tears.

"Congratulations Serena." Nattie adds.

"That match was amazing." Trinity says.

"You killed it." JoJo adds.

"Thanks." I say sniffling.

* * *

Walking back stage I head to the locker room and am congratulated on my win by people as I walk by.

I walk past Paul and Stephanie who see me and they approach me. "That was an amazing match Serena, and a well deserved win good job." Paul begins.

"You were great out there you should be so proud it looked fantastic and all the hard work has paid off and social media is blowing up." Stephanie adds.

"Thank you." I say and Stephanie hugs me.

"Now go get checked out, that spear looked bad." Paul finishes and I nod.

"I will." I respond and they walk off.

* * *

Celeste and April walk up to me and they hug me. "Well done Rena, you were great and I'm so sorry." Celeste says.

"Don't be, it was my fault I was late receiving it." I respond.

"Just go get checked out after you're done with your interview and photo shoot." Celeste tells me.

"I will" I respond.

I feel strong arms suddenly around my waist and I see the familiar skulls tattoos. I smile at Celeste and April and they walk away. "Congratulations." He congratulates me.

"Thank you." I respond sniffling.

"How do you feel?" he asks.

"I can't explain how I feel right now, but it's every emotion you can have besides the bad ones." I answer.

"You were great tonight." He continues.

"Thanks." I respond.

"Hows the ribs?" he asks.

"Little sore, I'm going to get checked out shortly." I inform him.

"Take it easy but congratulations." He repeats and kisses me before walking off.

* * *

I make it to my post match interview with Renee. "Great stuff out there Hun." She compliments.

"Thank you." I respond. The director tells us to get into position and we hear action.

_"Ladies and gentleman with me at this time is the new WWE divas champion Sarah" Renee introduces me and I appear on screen, the crowd roar in cheers._

_"Congratulations." Renee adds._

_"Thank you Renee." I respond holding my title_

_"What's going through your mind right now?" Renee asks me._

_"To be honest I feel like I'm still out there, it still hasn't sunk in yet, but I am incredibly happy, I did what I came here to do and I am so over the moon with the support that I've received." I respond._

_"So how did it feel when that title was placed in your hands?" Renee asks._

_"I thought I was dreaming and when I grasped it tighter it was a dream that came true, I'm just over the moon with joy." I answer with tears._

_"When you were staring and pointing up who were you pointing to what were you saying?" Renee asks._

_"My dad, he was watching me tonight and I said 'this is for you'." I answer._

_"Any last messages?" Renee asks._

_"I just want everyone to know that now that I have this title it isn't leaving me and that's a promise, and tonight in my home town will be a first of many memorable moments to come." I say finishing and walking off._

After the interview I head to hair and make up for my photo shoot.

After the shoot I quickly post a photo to twitter and Instagram: _I told you I would walk out of Payback champion. And now I am YOUR DIVAS CHAMPION. Thank you to everyone for the support. I will be the best Divas Champion I can be. #Future #onlythebeginning #WWEPayback #NEWDIVASCHAMP #dreamsdocometrue_

* * *

I walk into the locker room and the girls are still there. April comes up and hugs me again. "Well done again." she says.

"Thank you." I say crying.

"How's your ribs?" Brie asks me.

"I'm going to get them checked now." I tell them.

"It was a great match, all us girls were on the edge of our seats." Nicole says.

"Thanks." I respond putting my stuff down and head to doc to get checked out.

* * *

I walk into Dr Sampson's room. "Hey doc." I say walking inside the room.

"I saw what happened let's check your ribs." He says. He does some checks, feel my ribs and I hiss a little when he does. "Your just bruised just take it easy, no matches but you can be in the ring." He tells me. I nod and get dismissed.

I make it back to the locker room and the girls are still there. "All good, just bruised no matches until next week." I inform the girls.

The night comes to an end and we leave the arena head back to the hotel and get ready for the night of celebrations.


	37. Chapter 37

April, Celeste, Nikki, Brie and I all arrive at the nightclub together. We are the last ones to arrive as we cracked open a bottle of champaign before we came.

* * *

When we get there all the ladies and their significant others are at a VIP section in the back of the club. I take a seat as Jon (trinity's fiancé) congratulates me with a hug. "Well done squirt." He says.

"Thank you, it was an amazing out there and I was glad I was a part of it." I tell him.

Celeste and I decide to hit the dance floor and after several shots I am rather drunk and am just enjoying myself. We venture back to our section when I slide in next to Brie and Brian.

"So how did it feel wrestling in your home town?" Brian asks me.

"Amazing, I had all this adrenaline and everyone just made me want to keep going." I answer.

"It exploded out there tonight and it's a moment like that, that you will cherish forever." He continues.

"I'm just glad I got to share it with Celeste and April." I tell him.

"Well everyone was glued to the screen." Brian adds.

"I'm glad everyone enjoyed it." I respond.

"Where's Randy tonight?" Brie asks me.

"I don't know he said he would meet us here but he hasn't come yet but I'm not bothered." I answer. They both shrug and I go back to drinking.

* * *

After more drinks and dancing I am very drunk. Nicole and Brie with the assistance of April and Celeste help me back to our hotel room. We stumble along the hallway. "Whoops." I slur.

They all laugh "Have a good night?" April asks me opening the door

"Yes." I exclaim.

They lay me on the bed and place an aspirin and water on the table. "Goodnight." They all say and I pass out.

* * *

I wake up the next morning and to a huge headache. I roll over and see a water on the nightstand and drink it. I sit up and see April and Celeste moving. "Morning." I groan.

"How you feeling?" Celeste asks.

"Like shit." I answer.

"You were hilarious last night." April comments.

"Please tell me I didn't make a fool of myself?" I ask them.

"You didn't you just were having a good time." Celeste responds.

"Did Randy come out last night I don't remember seeing him?" I ask.

"No he didn't." Celeste answers softly.

"Well he missed out." I reply standing up slowly.

* * *

Later on April, Celeste and I go to the gym. We walk in and I see Isabella. "Issie." I say walking up to her.

"Serena, great match last night girl, you killed it!" she compliments.

I smile "Thanks." I then see her eyes direct behind me and she smiles looking at April and Celeste. "Oh Issie, these are my two friends April and Celeste" I introduce.

"April or AJ?" April says shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you, you ladies killed it last night." Izzie responds.

"Thanks and Celeste." Celeste replies as we walk into the gym. "Was that the Issie that saved you?" Celeste asks once we are out of hearing distance.

"Yes, the same one and she owns this place now, several other gyms too." I answer.

"Was it good seeing her?" April asks.

"Yeah, we talk all the time but seeing her was great." I respond.

* * *

After our workout we leave and head back to the hotel to check out. We arrive at the arena and make our way to the locker room. I have my belt around my shoulder in pride.

When I walk in I hear a pop and confetti blasts on top of me. I jump in surprise. All the divas have surprised me with this. "Surprise!" They all shout.

"Did you two know this?" I ask Celeste and April behind me and they nod smiling. I turn back to the others and speak. "Wow I was not expecting this." I respond.

"You deserve it and we wanted to surprise." Nattie explains as I go around and thank all the divas individually after cutting some cake then we head do our weekly meeting.

When we walk through the door, I am stopped by Mark. "Congratulations on your match last night it was amazing." He tells me.

"Thank you." I respond.

"Now you can't wrestle this week due to your ribs but we will get you in the ring for a segment." He informs me.

He sits us all down. "So first of all, congratulations to Sarah on winning the title." Jane begins.

"And also congratulations to Celeste and April who as well put on a great match, it was a amazing match to watch and you should be proud of what you did." Mark adds.

We all clap as Jane continues. "Now, next paper view is Money in the bank Sarah will have her first title defence and it will be against AJ as she will have her rematch." Jane informs everyone.

"Tonight Sarah will address the wwe universe on your win from last night and AJ will interrupt." Mark adds.

"Starting next week April and Serena you two will be in a tag matches with a diva of your own choosing. Tonight, after your confrontation AJ is going to slap you, Brie who is in Sarah's corner will come out and attack Aj from behind. This will then turn into a singles match AJ versus Brie Bella with Sarah at commentary." Jane informs everyone. We all nod in approval. "Tomorrow on main event there will be a tag match it will be the Funkadactles versus Alicia and Layla." Jane adds.

"On Smackdown it will be Natalya verses Kaitlyn." Mark finishes.

* * *

After our meeting we head back to the divas change room and get our stuff for the show. I head to hair and make-up where Amy my stylist is waiting patiently for me. "Here comes the champ." She shouts.

I protest and hit her playfully. "Shut it you." I joke.

"What's the deal for tonight?" She asks me.

"I have two segments I'm not wrestling but I need to look flawless." I tell her. She nods and starts to put curlers into my hair.

Once she has done her thing I look at myself and see long curly hair flowing down my back. "I love it." I tell her hugging her.

* * *

On the way back to the locker room I am on my phone when I bump into bodies. I look up and see Jon and Colby. "Hey." I say a little to excited.

"Hey, congrats champ." Colby congratulates.

"Thank you I'm still processing it." I confess.

"As you should be it was one hell of a match." Jon adds.

"Thank you, we really wanted to put on a match to remember." I continue.

"You did more than that." Colby announces.

"How's the ribs?" Jon asks.

"Just bruised, can't wrestle for a week but I have a segment tonight, will you be watching?" I ask them curiously and glance at Colby for too long.

"Of course." He answers.

"Lovely, I better be good then." I joke.

"Serena?" a voice calls from behind me.

I turn around to find Randy. "Hey, stranger you finally made it." I joke. He looks at me confused. "You were supposed to come out last night and celebrate." I remind him.

"Oh that, yeah sorry, I couldn't make it." He apologises but gives a dirty look to Colby and Jon.

"Well you missed out." I tease as the guys chuckle. "Well boys I better finish getting ready." I announce and walk off with a smirk.

* * *

Tonight for my segment I am wearing a white bandage dress that shows off my curves perfectly which is paired with black ankle boots.

I add my new accessory my divas title around my shoulder and look at myself in the mirror. "You look hot." I hear a voice.

I turn to see Nikki behind me. "Thanks." I say double checking.

"That title looks good on you too." She adds.

"Thanks." I repeat flattening my dress. "How's your shin?" I ask her.

"Better, still out for a while but I am lucky I am here, and it's a great opportunity for Brie too." Nikki responds.

"You'll be back sooner than you think." I tell her.

"And when I do, if you have that title watch out bitch." She jokes.

"If I have this title, I will have this title." I joke.

"That's the attitude a champ should have." She says and we walk out.

* * *

The show has gone on for half an hour and I am called to go to the gorilla. I meet April there who is in her usual gear "Hey." I say approaching her.

"Ready?" She asks me.

"Born ready." I smirk and I hear my music.

"See you out there." I say blowing her a kiss as the crowd erupts.

_I walk out in my white bandaged dress with my title on my shoulder and I stand at the top of the ramp and take in the reception. _

_I take the title off my shoulder and raise it above my head pointing out to the crowd. __"And here comes the new divas champion." King announces._

_"And doesn't it look great on her arm." Cole compliments._

_I walk down the ramp to the crowd cheering my name and I clap hands fans. __I get into the ring slowly and make my way over to get a microphone._

_I wait for the crowd to quiet down once my music stops but it gets louder. __"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah." The crowd chants and I grin._

_"Hello Seattle." I shout into the mike. _

_"The roof has exploded." Cole exclaims._

_"When was the last time a diva got this type of reception?" JBL asks._

_"Not since Lita and Trish." Jerry answers._

_"Everybody having a good night?" I ask cheerfully. __They all cheer loudly. __"Last night I became the new divas champion in one hell of a match, trust me I am still feeling the effects of it." I tell the wwe universe holding my ribs._

_"I just want to thank you all for supporting me and I love each and every one of you." I continue. __"These past few months have been a real roller coaster of a ride and now that I am at the top and I won't be coming down." I add. __"I made a promise to you that I will become the divas champion and what did I do, I withheld that promise and I succeeded." I exclaim loudly into the mike and t__he crowd cheers as I raise my title above my head._

_I am about to speak when AJ's music comes on and she walks out, not happy, she has a glare on her face. __"Look who's decided to interrupt the champion." Cole announces._

_"Can I help you?" I ask her rudely._

_She brings the mike up to her mouth. __"Enjoy this moment Sarah because that title does not belong to you, you stole it from me and I am going to getting it back." She tells me walking down the ramp. __"You got lucky but at Money in the bank that title will be back where it belongs." She adds getting into the ring._

_"Are we going to see a fight right now?" Cole asks._

_"Are you done?" I ask her loudly and the crowd laughs. __"Just stop, you lost last night and I won, I told you that for weeks now." I remind her. __"So here's the reality I'll spell it out for you. You can try your very best but this title is never leaving my side. You can challenge me and any other diva in that locker room can challenge me, but just remember that it will be me who wins every single time." I tell her closely._

_"You did well last night, I had to fight with everything I had but I over powered both you and Kaitlyn last night and I'd be dammed to let you take that from me, you can wine all you like saying I stole this from you but I won it fair and square and there is nothing you dam well do about." I say getting into her face and stare down at her and raise my title._

_AJ then begins to laugh and starts having a fit. "I will get my title back." She screams._

_"AJ has lost it." JBL mentions._

_"I'll see you at Money in the bank AJ I'm up for any fight and I will win and that is a promise." I say and she slaps me._

_The crowd oohs as I hold my cheek and turn away from AJ then grin. __"Is Sarah grinning?" Jerry asks._

_"You're going to regret that." I threaten._

_"What are you going to do about it?" She screams._

_I walk around her and go to leave but then go back in. __"This." I announce and the crowd cheers as Brie comes out from the crowd and attacks AJ from behind. __I hug Brie as AJ gets up glaring. __"And did I mention you have a match tonight, a little gift from me to you, and your match is right now, get a ref out here!" I order loudly._

_"Looks like AJ and Brie will have a match tonight." Cole says responding to my announcement._

_The referee comes out as I whisper in Brie's ear and make my way for the announce table. __"Looks like Sarah will be joining us." JBL announces and stands up as I approach them._

_"Hi." I say grabbing a head set and shaking the three commentator's hands._

_"First of all congratulations for your win last night." Cole begins._

_"Thank you Michael." I respond smiling and taking a seat and place the title on my lap with my legs crossed as the referee rings the bell._

_"And we have diva action starting off with AJ and Brie with our divas champion Sarah joining us at commentary." Jerry announces._

_"So how are you feeling right now?" Cole asks._

_"I am over them moon, got a little mad being so rudely interrupted but come Money In The Bank she will never think to lay a hand on me ever again." I say._

_"And a drop kick by Brie." Cole announces gaining my attention to the match. _

_Brie puts AJ into a sleeper hold on the floor. __"Come on Brie." I shout from my seat._

_"So you and Brie are close, how did you get her to attack AJ?" Cole asks me._

_"If I told you I'd have to kill you." I answer playfully and they laugh. __"No, I would have loved to lay a good one right back at AJ but because of the brutality of the match last night I was told not to have any physical contact. __So Brie gladly stepped up to help me and if I needed her. So she kept within eye sight and well you saw what happened." I explain spinning in the chair with a grin._

_ AJ start to fight back and drop kicks Brie and gives her a neck breaker and covers Brie. __"1, 2" but Brie kicks out. __"And a kick out by Brie." Jerry announces._

_"So what's it like being back in your hometown?" Cole asks me asks me as I continue to watch the match._

_"It's so good to be home, I haven't been home in years and coming back here and winning the divas championship in front of my family, friends and hometown it doesn't get much better than that." I answer._

_"You are right there." JBL agrees._

_I look back into the ring and both Brie and AJ run the ropes, AJ springs forward and locks Brie into the black widow. __"Brie's been caught." Jerry announces._

_I stand up but Brie taps out and AJ smiles and rolls out of the ring. __"That title is mine." She yells walking up the ramp._

_I get into the ring and check on Brie __"Keep dreaming." I shout back._

After the match Brie, April and I head back to the locker room.

* * *

When the show finally finishes I find Nicole and Brie who are waiting for me. "Hey." I say approaching the car.

"You ready?" Brie asks me.

"Let's go." I respond putting my bags in the back.

We sit in the car and I start to smell something off. "Hey do you smell that?" I ask Brie and Nicole. They sniff and I immediately know what it is. "Get out of the car now! It's gas." I shout pouncing out of the car.

We immediately get out of the car and run. I look back behind me and all of a sudden the car explodes.

We are far enough from the blast but I am winnded from the adrenaline. "Omg." I exclaim trying to catch my breath. People come running over "I can't breathe." I say trying to catch my breath.

"Serena, hey you okay?" Nicole asks me frantically.

"Can't breathe." I repeat and start to feel light headed then I collapse as Nicole catches me.

* * *

**Brie's POV**

As soon as we hear Serena say its gas Nicole and I are frantically getting out of the car. Serena is a little behind us when we hear a big boom, and we look around and see the car we were just in exploded and is on fire.

I look to Nicole who is in tears. "You okay?" I ask Nicole.

She nods and we turn to Serena who looks like she's having trouble breathing. "I can't breathe." Serena tries to say.

"Serena, hey are you okay?" Nicole asks her walking up to her.

She looks at us "Can't breathe." She responds and then she collapses and Nicole catches her.

People run over to us. "What happened?" I hear Nattie ask frantically.

"We don't know it happened so fast, we got in the car and then Serena said can you smell that and it was gas we got out and it exploded." I explain.

Serena is in Nicole's lap. "Is Serena okay?" Nattie asks hovering.

"I think it was all just too much and once we stopped the adrenaline died and she collapsed we have to get an ambulance." I shout.

I turn my head and hear sirens and people running in particular Brian, John Cena, Randy, Vince , Paul, Colby and Jon. As soon as I see Brian I yell out. "Over here!" I shout getting their attention.

They all run to our direction. Randy immediately sees Serena on the ground and sprints over.

I glance back at Colby who is frozen in place and I smile inside knowing he likes her. "What happened?" Colby asks us scared.

"She's fine she fainted, we were in the car and Serena smelt something and she told us it was gas and when we got out the car exploded, she was hyperventilating couldn't breathe because it happened so fast she just collapsed." I explain to everyone.

"Is she breathing?" Colby asks.

"Yeah." Nicole answers.

Doc comes over and checks on Serena's vitals as the ambulance arrives. I hug Brian as John hugs Nicole. "Are you two okay?" Vince asks us.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for Serena we wouldn't have noticed." I tell him.

"Do you think it was a hit on us?" Nicole asks shocked.

"We don't know but we will look into this." Vince says sternly.

The ambulance arrives and takes Serena who has been given a drip and loaded into the ambulance. Randy gets in with her I glance at Colby who is hurt.

I squeeze his arm "She'll be ok, you can visit her later." I remind him. He smiles down at me as Brian holds me tightly.

"We will meet you at the hospital once we finish here." Paul tells Randy.

He nods and the ambulance leaves. I hug Brian tighter. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asks me.

I nod "Just a little shocked, it happened so fast." I say fighting back tears.

"Thank god for Serena." Brian sighs.

"She's really one of a kind I don't know what I would of done if anything happened to her." I confess breathing heavily.

"She's one of the good one's." Jon (Dean) says.

"Come on let's get you two out of here then we will go to the hospital." John suggests. I glance at Nicole who is holding onto John and I nod and we walk away.


	38. Chapter 38

**Here's the next chapter enjoy the new re-written chapter**

* * *

**Serena POV**

I wake up to bright lights above me. I turn my head to the right and see a drip in my arm. I feel drowsy. I turn my head to the left and see Randy asleep in the corner and I then remember what happened.

After raw last night Brie, Nikki and I were in their car and then boom it exploded, we all got out.

I then start to sit up and Randy stirs hearing the monitors. His eyes open and looks at mine. He sits up and walks over to me. "Your awake." He says relived.

"Yeah, where's Brie and Nicole?" I ask looking around worried.

"Calm down they went home a few hours ago." He answers.

I relax a little and sit up slowly. "I'm thirsty." I say croakily. He gets a cup of water from the nightstand and gives it to me. "Have you been here all night?" I ask him.

"Yes." He answers.

"You didn't have to." I tell him.

"Yes I did and I went to get some things first but I wanted to be here before you woke up, but lot's of people have visited you." He announces.

"What's going to happen now?" I ask.

"Well Vince is letting you and Brie take the week off." He tells me.

"Have they figured out what went wrong?" I ask.

"It's only been a few hours but it was most likely on purpose." Randy answers

"You don't think it was Adam?" I ask.

"We don't know, but whoever did it was either after you or the Bella's." Randy informs me.

"What happens now?" I ask him again.

"Vince's guys are working on it." He tells me. I nod and lie back down and close my eyes.

* * *

When I wake up a couple hours later I find myself in my hospital room alone.

I look to see my phone on the table and a message, it's Randy, he said he had to go but will be back later. He left? Why would he leave? You don't just leave someone without telling them?

I sit up a little and drink some water and hear a knock at the door and see it's Colby in the doorway. "Colby?" I ask.

"Hey." He whispers.

"Come in." I gesture.

"How you feeling?" he asks.

"Alright I think just collapsed." I answer.

"I saw you, you were pale, you look better." He notices.

"You saw me?" I question.

"Yeah, I was there when they put you in the ambulance, I came last night to give you flowers but Randy told me you didn't want to see anyone." He says.

"He what?" I ask angrily.

"I'm taking that as you didn't know." He responds.

"No, I was passed out last night, I didn't know what happened until after I woke up, he said people visited but I guess he didn't tell me who." I answer.

"Why are you with him?" he asks sitting next to me.

"I don't know." I confess.

"You should be with someone who cares for you." He whispers.

"Well the person I want I can't have." I confess and instantly regret it.

"Who?" he asks.

"Doesn't matter, but I'm with Randy because I wanted to forget this guy, I mean he has his moments but then he can be a dick." I respond and he chuckles.

"I don't want him hurting you." He confesses.

"I'll be fine, you don't need to worry for me." I tell him.

He turns away from me and mumbles under his breath that I can't hear "Well I just wanted to drop these off." He says.

"Well they are beautiful there my favourite." I confess.

"I know." He says with a grin. "Well I'll let you rest, get better." He says and kisses my cheek.

* * *

After getting released from the hospital I spend the rest of the week at home with my friends resting. By Sunday night I am flying out to Portland Oregon for Raw.

* * *

When I arrive at the arena and walk in to the locker room I see Brie, Nicole and Nattie already inside. "Rena." They exclaim and lunge at me with hugs.

"Hi" I say holding them tightly.

"How are you?" They ask me.

"I'm fine, how are you guys?" I ask them.

"Good, John hasn't left my side." Nicole announces.

"Well he must have been worried." I respond.

"How you feeling?" Nattie asks.

"Well rested, and I'm ready to kick butt." I respond.

"That's the way." Nicole responds.

* * *

After getting situated we head to our meeting with talent relations. "Morning ladies." Mark greets us as we take a seat.

"Morning." We reply in unison.

"Now tonight, will be Brie and Sarah versus AJ and Tamina." Mark announces.

"Tomorrow on mainevent will be Layla versus Alicia." Jane adds.

"And finally on Smackdown it will be an eight diva tag match the teams of Sarah, Brie and the Funkadactles versus AJ, Tamina, Aksana and Rosa" Mark finishes.

After the meeting we make our way for hair and make-up. I decide to go with a pony tail tonight and Brie and I decide to colour coordinate with Brie in her black gear and me in black gear with silver diamonds on the top.

Before our match we have a segment which will be broad casted live. We head to the set where the camera crew are.

After going over our lines and blocking the director countdowns and yells "Action!"

_The camera slides over and we come on screen and the crowd cheer. __Brie and I are laughing __"That was so funny." I start._

_"Yeah it was when I attacked AJ from behind it was classic." Brie responds._

_"We used her favourite move against her, but this week we will come out on top. She really needs to get over the fact that she lost and I won." I continue._

_"You're right there and with us together we will be unstoppable." Brie adds._

_"I like that way you think, and just wait until Nikki comes back we will rule this locker room." I continue._

_"And who knows maybe one day I will get another chance at the title." Brie chimes in._

_"I hope that too, but let's not focus on that right now, let's focus on our tag match tonight, I have no idea who she has chosen but there is no one in the locker room that can scare me." I say smiling and holding my title as the camera slides away._

After our promo we head to freshen up our hair and make-up and tape everything in.

* * *

We have about an hour before our match so April, Brie, Sarona and I head to catering and sit down. "How you two feeling after last week?" April asks.

"Better I think it was more of the shock than anything else. Have you heard anything?" I ask Brie.

She shakes her head. "Brian has been on the phone with Paul and Vince but they haven't found anything, they think it was on purpose though." Brie says.

"Who would want to hurt you though?" Sarona asks.

"That's the million dollar question, it could have been a random person but I have this inkling it was Adam." I announce.

"But he would've had to know where you were." Brie responds.

"He always knows where I am, I've been having this feeling like something was going to happen because we haven't heard anything from him and then as soon as I return home to my hometown look what happens." I announce giving them all a look.

"You three are very brave, I don't know what would of happened if something happened to you guys." Sarona says.

We smile at her "Come on, let's not bring the mood down, let's focus on the match." I suggest and they all nod.

* * *

After about an hour we are called to the gorilla position. On the way I pump into Randy. "Hey." I say to him.

"Listen I'm sorry I couldn't be around you much this week but are you okay?" He asks.

"I'm fine, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself no problem." I tell him a little bluntly. He rolls his eyes a fraction. "Anyway good luck." He says.

"Thanks you too." I finish and walk off.

Ever since the accident he has been distant and ignoring my phone calls I don't know what it is but I don't like it, I will get to the bottom of it, but right now I have bigger things to worry about.

* * *

I arrive at the gorilla and all the ladies involved in the match next are there. "Where were you?" April asks.

"Talking to Randy?" I answer softly.

"Everything okay?" She asks.

"I don't really know, he's been ignoring me the last week and the last I spoke to him was the morning after my accident and then nothing. But I'm not going to worry about it." I explain.

"Don't fret I'm sure he's probably just worried about you." April suggests.

"Well if he did then he sure has a way to show it." I respond.

"Cheer up Rena, and focus on the match." Brie suggests

"Sarah your up!" A worker yells making me jump back to reality.

"Good luck ladies." I shout behind me.

_I walk out from behind the curtain and stand at the top of the ramp as a huge roar from the crowd is blasted. __I raise my title above my head and walk down the ramp and__ make my way into the ring go to a corner turnbuckle climb up and do my signature point to the crowd._

_"This tag team contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first from Seattle, Washington, The divas champion Sarah." Justin announces as I climb down._

_Brie comes out and she does her usual Bella twirl and walks down the ramp. __"And her partner from Scottsdale Arizona, Brie Bella." Justin finishes as Brie does her signature flip over the ropes into the ring and points to the crowd._

_She walks over to me and hugs me as her music dies and we wait for AJ. __AJ's music come so on and she skips out all happily as I glare at her._

_"Sarah seems to be sending glares to her opponent for Money in the Bank." Cole notices._

_"And their opponents from Union City, New Jersey, AJ Lee." Justin announces._

_She gets in the ring and waits for her partner. __That's when Tamina's music starts and she walk out. __"And her partner Tamina Snuka." Justin finishes and exits the ring._

_Brie and I have a little chat in our respective corners. __Brie starts off against Tamina. "Use your speed." I whisper._

_"Looks like it's Brie Bella and Tamina Snuka starting off this match up." Jerry acknowledges. _

_I get out of the ring and cheer on Brie. "Let's go Brie." I cheer. __The referee rings the bell and Brie and Tamina circle one another._

_They lock up and Tamina pushes Brie into the corner causing the referee to start counting. __Tamina releases at four but Brie does a cheap shot and kicks her stomach. __She then delivers a running bulldog to get her off her feet._

_"Nice." I shout as Brie begins to stomp on Tamina._

_Brie gets up on the corner rope as Tamina gets to her feet. __Brie dives at her but Tamina catches her. __Brie tries to fight back but Tamina hits a body slam on the mat._

_"And a body slam on the mat to Brie." Cole announces._

_Tamina then shakes it off and goes to tag in AJ who is asking to be tagged. __Tamina tags in AJ and she skips in the ring and covers Brie. "1, 2." But she kicks out._

_"Come on. Brie." I egg on._

_AJ puts Brie into a choke hold on the floor and puts pressure on her back. __I start to clap and cheer for encouragement. __"Come on Brie." __The crowd claps with me and Brie fights back._

_Brie makes it to her feet slowly and starts to elbow AJ and does a drop kick out of know where then collapses. __Brie crawls to me and I stretch as wide as possible. __"Tag." The ref yells as Brie tags my hand and I bolt into the ring._

_"Here comes the champ." JBL exclaims._

_AJ gets to her feet but I give her a close line and quickly give her another one. __I cover her "1, 2." But she kicks out._

_I then start to work on her arm twisting it and putting it behind her back. __She does a forward role and reverses it and puts my arm behind my back, but I twist and do a back flip over her and reverse it again pushing her into the ropes._

_"What a impressive reversal by Sarah." Cole compliments._

_I then run the ropes and she ducks my close line and I run the other rope again. __We end back in the centre of the ring and AJ runs into me and I get caught in the black widow._

_"And AJ has the black widow locked in, can Sarah fight out." Jerry asks intrigued._

_I use all my might and I feel myself start to fade but Brie starts to clap and the crowd helps me get some momentum and I use my strength and pry her arm off me and do a spinning face buster. __"And what a move by Sarah." Jerry exclaims._

_I cover AJ "1, 2." But Tamina breaks it up by kicking my back making me roll over._

_Brie charges in the ring and drop kicks Tamina out of the ring making the save. __I turn my attention back to AJ who is getting to her feet._

_I give her a give drop kick and she jumps right back up. __I grab her head and bang it hard onto my knee. __"Ooh." The crowd echos._

_I then pick up AJ and put her into the kiss of death flinging her over my shoulders and then face first into the mat. __"Sarah hits the kiss of death." JBL exclaims._

_I cover AJ "1, 2 and 3." The referee rings the bell as Brie runs in and hugs me as my music starts._

_"Here are your winners the team of Brie Bella and the divas champion, Sarah." Justin announces to the crowd as I celebrate with Brie. _

_We stand on the corner ropes and point to the crowd.__I then see AJ still on the floor and look back at her as I grab my title and raise it above my head and walk backwards exiting the ring._

_At the top of the ramp Brie and I for the last time yell out to the crowd and go back behind the curtain._

After our match Brie and I hug."That was a great match." Brie says.

"Yeah it went well, even though it was shorter than usual." I respond.

We head to catering and get water and are congratulated by fellow superstars about our match.

* * *

After Raw that night we decide to have dinner out in town then head back to the arrive and order rather quickly."You excited about the match on Smackdown?" Trinity asks.

"Yeah we are going to kill it." I respond gleefully.

After dinner we arrive back at the hotel and head to our separate rooms."How are you and Randy?" Nattie asks me.

"I really don't know once I was released from the hospital he didn't even call or message me, even people I don't even talk to here messaged me, and we are supposed to be an item." I comment.

"Have you made it official?" Nattie asks.

"No." I confess.

"I think you need to." Brie chimes in.

"I don't get him, one week we are like sex bunnies and the next he's cold and distant I don't get it, I know it's a little fun and everything but I care for him, I wouldn't be with him if I wasn't." I tell them.

"Where do you think everything went wrong?" Trinity asks.

"I have no idea." I answer.

"Well maybe it's time to walk away." Nattie says.

"But it's so easy though, I don't get why he's so distant." I respond.

"I'm going to tell you something as you may or may not know Randy is known for being a player, even when he was married he couldn't change his ways. I think when you arrived it meant you were meat to get." She explains.

"I hear what you are saying everyone is warning me, but I would rather no if he at least feels something for me." I confess.

"Do you?" they asks.

"Yes." I lie.

"Well talk to him." Brie finishes.


	39. Chapter 39

**Enjoy the next edited/re-written chapter.**

**Anna xx**

* * *

The drive to the next city took a day and a half. When we arrive at the hotel I am rooming with Eva and JoJo as Brie and Nicole are with their men.

I pile into the locker room at Smackdown and get given the schedule for the night. After getting settled I head to catering to get food then to practice in the ring for a while.

After some practice I head to hair and make-up and as usual Amy does an amazing job by straightening my hair and parting it in the middle of my head. My tan is refreshed and I am set to get into my gear and I am wearing my pink and white gear tonight.

After I am ready we have a while until our match so we watch the show patiently.

* * *

After about an hour we are called to the gorilla to head out. Milena (Rosa), Zivile (Aksana) and Sarona (Tamina) go out first with April.

Once they get into the ring my music starts up and the crowd erupts as Brie, the Funkadactles and myself head out.

_The Funks, Brie Bella and I walk out to my music and the crowd erupts. __We all stand at the top as we are announced._

_"And their opponents the team of Brie Bella, the Funkadactles and the divas champion, Sarah." Lillian announces._

_The Funkadactles get to the ring first and does their usual booty rise. __Brie enters next and does her Bella flip. __And lastly I climb into the ring staring down AJ as I climb the corner and point to the crowd._

_I get back down and walk over to my team mates. __We huddle and Cameron wants to go first followed by Aksana who steps forward._

_"Ladies and gentleman we have an eight diva tag match and starting this match is Cameron and Aksana." Cole announces to the viewers._

_"Let's go Cameron." we shout and start to clap as t__he crowd joins in and that gives Cameron the motivation she needs to start the match. _

_Cameron and Aksana circle one another and look up. __Cameron uses her speed and pushes Aksana into our corner._

_On the outside we put our hands away as Cameron starts kicking Aksana hard in the stomach. _

_The referee has to force Cameron back and Brie being the perfect villain she is while the refs back is turn starts choking Aksana and the crowd love it. __AJ, Rosa and Tamina don't like it and start pointing but Brie let's go and stops as the ref turns around and we all look innocent._

_"And Brie is playing dirty." Cole comments._

_"Brie saw an opportunity and took it." JBL defends._

_Aksana then gets back up and Cameron charges at Aksana but gets given an elbow to the face making Cameron stumble back allowing Aksana to gain strength and deliver a close line. _

_"And a close line to Cameron." Cole announces._

_"Did you see that impact?" JBL asks._

_Aksana then tags in Tamina and immediately takes down Cameron delivering __nasty elbow drops. __Tamina gets back up and starts stomping on Cameron._

_Cameron rolls over and reaches her hand out but Tamina pulls her back to her side and AJ asks to be tagged in. _

_Tamina hesitantly tags her in and AJ delivers a back breaker and covers Cameron. __"1, 2." But she kicks out and rolls out of the ring._

_AJ follows her out and pushes her against the barricade hard. Naomi __and I to get down from our corner and go to where Cameron is just in case they play dirty._

_As the referee turns around Rosa and Aksana get down and start stomping on Cameron as AJ is distracting the ref. _

_Trinity and I make the save with two close lines. __"Sarah and Trinity save their team mate on the outside of the ring." Cole announces._

_AJ sees this and starts to get out of the ring and gets in my face. __"What are you going to do?" I scream at her as she gets in my face. __I decide to be a bitch and push her and the crowd oohs. __"What are you going to do AJ?" I taunt her again and step back as I clap a fans hand and walk back to my corner as AJ angrily rolls Cameron into the ring._

_As this is happening and AJ is distracted Cameron has gotten her strength back and as AJ gets in the ring Cameron delivers a drop kick to AJ and follows it by a kick to the head._

_This allows Cameron to crawl to our corner where we are stretching. __"Come on." We shout as the crowd cheer her on._

_AJ does the same thing and tags in Tamina. __Cameron makes it to us and tags me in. __"Here comes the champion." JBL announces._

_I easily duck the close line and deliver a kick to the back of Tamina's leg and follow it by three more making her fall to her knees. __"A smart move by Sarah take the bigger woman down." JBL comments._

_I then deliver a final kick to the back of the skull of Tamina, and she falls over. __"What a kick by Sarah." Cole compliments. __I cover Tamina. "1, 2." But she kicks out._

_I then look to the corner that we are in and look to the crowd and see Tamina still on the ground._

_I start climbing the ropes and the crowd cheers but AJ being the sneaky person she is tries to push me off but Naomi make the save by pulling her down on the apron banging her head._

_"And Naomi makes the saves." Cole shouts._

_Rosa then comes up and gives Naomi a close line but Cameron saves Naomi by delivering a close line of her own._

_Tamina is still down and I make it to the top rope I then deliver the double back star splash on Tamina and cover her. "1, 2 and 3."_

_The referee signals the bell as my teammates come back in the ring and celebrate as my music comes on. __"Here are your winners the team of Brie Bella, The Funkadactles and the divas champion, Sarah." Lillian announces as the WWE universe cheers._

_We all go to a corner and stand up and cheer. __I grab my title and signal for a mike as my music__ dies down. __"Hey AJ?" I call out to her as she gets up._

_"Two weeks AJ, just two weeks, just you and me at money in the bank, I just want to send you a message, try your hardest to take this off me, delivering cheap shots, sneak attacks but at the end of the day I will come out the winner like always." I finish and drop the mike as I raise my title and my team hug me and AJ sends me a death glare. _

_I send her a kiss taunting her further._

After the match we head back to the locker room get changed into normal clothes. We leave the arena after the show ends and I head to the car with Brie and Nikki.

We arrive at the hotel where we are staying and quickly go to sleep as we have to be on the road in the morning early to travel to Boise, Idaho for our next show.

* * *

The next morning Brie, Nicole, and I check out from the hotel and head for the car with security. I decide to drive the first leg and we will rotate driving.

When we get on the road and into a rhythm the conversation starts. "How is your mom?" Nicole asks me.

"She's good; she's busy planning her wedding." I answer. "Did you catch up with your dad?" I ask her.

"Yes I did and I'm glad I did it." She responds.

"You didn't lose anything by doing that, but you've gained something from it, you have a relationship with your farther just like with my mother." I tell her.

She smiles and nods. "If your farther was alive do you think you would still be in Seattle?" Brie asks me.

"I don't know, I think a lot things would have been different." I answer. "Firstly he would have never let Adam hurt me, he would have been by my side my own security guard." I continue. "Secondly, I wouldn't have had to grow up so fast and I would have had a father figure in my lift who would have given death threats to potential boyfriends." I answer with a laugh.

"What was he like?" Brie asks.

"I have his personality so that says something." I joke. "He was strong, courageous, loved his family, had a hard work ethic, did anything for me, here." I say handing them a photo from inside my wallet. "This was on my 14th birthday." I tell them.

"He's handsome and big." Nicole comments.

"He's scary to look at but a huge marshmallow but if anyone did anything to hurt me, wow, you didn't want to be caught in the crossfire or if I got in trouble." I respond laughing.

"This was your 14th?" Brie asks.

"Yes." I answer smiling at the memory.

"You are already so pretty here, boys must have been falling at your feet." Nicole jokes,

"Quite the opposite, my dad was a well-known guy, the boys were scared of him." I answer laughing with a bit of a tear. Brie sees this and caresses my arm. "I'm okay, sorry." I apologise.

"Don't be its okay to cry." Brie says.

"I know but if I do I don't know if I could stop, I never really got to grieve him after he died I was looking after my mom." I confess.

"Well you can cry if you need to." Nicole adds.

I smile "I'll keep that in mind." I respond

* * *

Three hours into the drive we stop for food and a toilet break and swap positions. I'm in the back and Brie and Nicole in the front seats. "How's John?" I ask Nicole.

"Good, he's helping me with my injury." Nicole answers.

"Still sore?" I ask.

"Little." She responds.

"How's Brian?" I ask Brie.

"Good." Brie confesses.

"How's Randy?" Nicole asks.

"I haven't seen him this week, he messaged me saying he was traveling alone this week, but I'm getting over it." I answer.

"We are here if you need us." Brie responds.

* * *

Day two into the drive is going smoothly with small talk, and rest between driving turns and chatting. "I've got a question, what did you think of me when I first arrived here?" I ask the twins.

They both look at me amused. "At first we thought you were a model turned wrestler and newbie, but then we heard your name and heard about what you could do and we instantly respected you." Brie answers.

"What did you think of JoJo and Eva?" I ask.

"JoJo is sweet but still young, but she has character and will be great when she gets onto the main roster and Eva no offense is trouble, she wanted to be Brie's tag partner." Nicole announces.

"What?" I ask in shock.

"Yeah she's been going to Brie saying that because Nicole's injured maybe they could be a good tag team." Nicole continues.

"I knew when I first saw her she was trouble, but deep down she has a heart and I let her in but when she was stepping over people and doing it wrong I called her out on it. She has also done everything wrong since coming here, I don't know what goes through her head." I respond.

"I think that red dye leaked in her brain." Nicole jokes.

"Nicole." Brie and I scold her.

"When did she ask to be your team mate?" I ask Brie.

"Right after Nikki got injured." Brie answers.

"And what did you say?" I ask curious.

"I said no." Brie answers.

* * *

We arrive in Boise Idaho late that afternoon and it looks like we are the first to check in and find our room. "Want to head to the gym now?" Brie asks.

I nod "Yes." I respond.

"I'm staying in." Nicole announces.

"Okay, want anything while we are out?" Brie asks Nicole.

"Maybe an ice tea on the way home?" Nicole suggests.

"Done." I respond and we head out.

* * *

Arriving at the local gym a couple suburbs away there is amazingly a boxing class and I get in easily and put on our boxing gloves and warm up. "I'm glad I've gotten to work with you." I tell Brie.

"Me too. You are truly a amazing person Serena and your dad would be proud of you." She tells me.

I smile. "Thanks and thanks for everything and I can't wait to have a match with you, and I'm hoping that it's sooner than later." I admit.

"Ditto." She responds and we laugh.

The class starts shortly after and we are working a really good sweat.

* * *

After cooling down we leave and find a cafe to get Nicole's iced tea. "I think you should talk to Randy about what you are, see if he is in this for the right reasons." Brie says out of the blue.

"You think so?" I ask.

"It will hurt you more if you don't." She continues.

"I'll talk to him, you know Nattie said the same thing the other day, maybe you two are the twins." I joke and she hits me playfully.

We head back to the hotel to find Nicole watching the TV. "Here." I say passing her the drink.

"You are a lifesaver thank you." She says accepting the drink.

"I am aren't I?" I joke and have a shower.

* * *

Over the next day the Superstars and Divas have arrived in Boise and several locals have noticed us. I'm becoming a lot more popular in the WWE and it's been an amazing ride.

I've now got shirts and merchandise with my face on it. I have my face on the side of WWE trucks and I am becoming more noticeable in public and I have had to up the security I have around me.

Since the explosion I've had people escort me either to my car, or to the car I am driving in. I never would have thought in a million years this would happen to me, but I am beyond pissed that Adam has gone after the Bella's and that is not okay.

Every night it takes me ages to fall asleep and sometimes I don't. I haven't told anyone as I don't want them to worry about me and I keep telling myself if I just have keep moving hopefully this will all be over.

* * *

Monday comes around and we arrive at the arena. We put our stuff into the divas locker room and head for the weekly meeting with talent relations.

Mark begins to speak once everyone has arrived. "So two weeks is Money in the bank. It will be Sarah and AJ for the title. This week Serena you will be in a match against Victoria." Mark explains.

"Half way through the match AJ is going to come out dressed like you and play mind games and distract you, this will allow Alicia to roll you up for the win, so your booked to lose tonight." Jane adds.

"You will do the same think on Smackdown Serena." Mark finishes.

"Sounds fun." April says with a grin.

"You're going to be looking like her so borrow some of her gear and we have a wig for you." Jane announces as we all laugh.

"On Mainevent this week it will be Brie versus Trinity." Mark finishes.

* * *

We are dismissed and head back to the locker room. I retrieve some spare gear from my bag for April. "It might be a little big, so get Sandra to tighten it for you." I inform April.

"Thanks." She responds laughing. "I'm going to have so much fun playing you." April says with an evil smile.

"Just do me justice." I respond and she nods.

"Oh you are going to die." April smirks.

* * *

After getting the schedule for the night I head to hair and make-up. My hair is in basic loose curls and I am wearing my blue gear, and have leant April my purple gear.

After I am ready I grab a jacket as I have a while until my match so I head to catering with Brie, Nicole and Nattie in tow. "So has April given you any clues on what she's going to do?" Nattie asks.

I shake my head. "No idea but she said I was going to love it." I answer.

"Well I'm sure we all will be entertained." Brie comments.

We sit down at catering and eat some food. We see three figures walk up behind us. "Hey boys." Nattie greets them.

I turn around to see Joe, Jon and Colby. I forgot we are in his hometown, that means that Leighla may be here. Barf. "Hey." They greet us.

I shovel down some chips and they laugh "Don't be mean, I like to eat." I joke with a mouthful.

"So lady like." Brie mumbles.

"You know it.' I joke.

"How you ladies doing?" Joe asks.

"Good, ready for tonight's segment, can't wait to see April." I tell them.

"What's happening?" Colby asks.

"You will have to tune in to find out." I say with a smirk. He pouts playfully "Don't pout it wont get you anywhere." I flirt.

I don't notice the knowing smirks across the table as I'm conversing with Colby. "You doing ok?" he asks.

"Yeah." I answer.

"Spoken to Randy?" he asks.

"Not this week." I answer.

"Maybe I should have a talk with him then." He grins.

I laugh as I hear an annoying familiar voice call his name. "Colby." Leighla screeches.

I squint my nose in disgusts and Jon pinches my leg. "Ouch." I squeal.

He just laughs it off. "Don't be so obvious." He murmurs.

"I don't know what your talking about." I respond.

"Sure you don't." he responds.

I hear my name being called. "Serena?"

I turn to see Randy coming this way. I stand "Well I will see you all later." I say leaving before Leighla approaches the table. "Hey Randy where have you been all week?" I ask him sourly.

"I'm sorry, I've been busy with Alana, she's been sick I just wanted to make sure she was okay." He says.

Instantly I feel bad. "I'm sorry, is she okay?" I ask and it seems his attitude changes too.

"Yes." He answers.

"Listen we need to talk later do you have time?" I ask.

"I'll let you know and I'll message you." He says.

"Ok, I better get ready I'm on next." I tell him.

"Well good luck." He responds and walks off.

* * *

I arrive at the gorilla and find Victoria stretching. "Hey girl." I greet her.

"Hey, saw that with Randy everything ok?" she asks.

"I'm going to talk to him later." I answer.

"That's good that your talking to him." Says a voice behind me.

I turn around and I gasp. It's April on a blonde wig and wearing my gear. "Omg." I respond as Victoria cracks up.

"Do I live up to your expectations?" She asks.

I laugh. "Yeah it's like looking in a mirror." I joke. "How about we take a photo and show the fans?" I suggest.

"I'll upload it after our segment." April responds and we ask a camera man to take a photo with my phone. I stand on the right and April is on the left. We have the same pose and smile.

I quickly caption the photo: _Always wanted a twin! #separatedatbirth #RawIdaho._

I hear Alicia being called and I am ready to go, I grab my title and kiss April on the cheek. "See you out there twinny." I joke and she just laughs.

My music begins and the crowd erupts and I run out.

_I run out to the intense atmosphere of the WWE fans. __"And her opponent from Seattle Washington, The divas champion, Sarah." Justin announces as I make my way down the ramp._

_"And here comes the divas champion looking as beautiful as ever." Jerry compliments._

_I climb on the apron and climb the ropes and I blow a kiss to the crowd and climb down as my music dies down. _

_The referee asks both Alicia and myself if we are ready and we both nod. __He signals for the bell to ring and Alicia and I circle one another and lock up and she pushes me into the corner._

_She starts choking me with her foot against the corner. __The referee starts to count as she releases at four and that's when I gain momentum and pounce on Alicia with several punches._

_"And here comes the champ." JBL announces._

_I push her against the ropes and deliver a close line and cover her. __"1,2" but she kicks out._

_When I go to get up my music starts playing and I sit up confused. __"What's going on?" Cole asks just as confused._

_I look to the ramp and see someone walk out with blonde hair and my gear. __I stand up. __"It's AJ, she's dressed like Sarah." Cole announces._

_I stand up and walk to the ropes and scream at her __"What are you doing?" I scream._

_"Looks like AJ's mind games have started to affect Sarah." JBL mentions._

_AJ begins to walk down the ramp. __As I walk backwards I have forgotten Alicia is behind me, she rolls me up and pins me "1, 2, 3."_

_Alicia rolls out of the ring with a grin and the__ crowd boos as I sit up in anger. __As AJ skips around the ring twirling her blonde wig._

_I give her the biggest dirty and stand up watching her closely. __She grabs a mike and walks back up the ramp. __"Better watch yourself Sarah that might happen at Money In The Bank, never turn your back on anyone." AJ teases as she drops the mike and begins to laugh as she leaves the arena._

After the match I walk backstage to I find April. "You killed it." I comment.

She laughs. "I'm glad; I can't wait for Smackdown then." She grins.

"Just you wait!" I respond with a smirk.

* * *

After the show I receive a text from Randy to meet him in his dressing room. "Hi." I say walking inside.

"Hey. You wanted to talk?" He announces.

"Yes." I respond and take a seat.

"What are we Randy?" I ask him.

"What do you mean?" He asks confused.

I scoff. "Seriously, Randy what are we, are we together or is it just sex because that's pretty much what this thing has been since I don't know how long." I tell him.

"You are being a little childish." He says.

"Me childish, I'm just asking what we are because I want to know where we stand, do I have a boyfriend do I not, do I have a friends with benefits or is it something else because lately you haven't even given me the time of day." I respond louder.

"Haven't given you the time of day, that's silly I care for you." He responds casually.

"Then what are we? Do you even want an us?" I ask.

"Do you want an us?" he retorts.

"I wouldn't be asking you this if I didn't." I answer coldly.

"So are we official or do we end whatever this charade is for you?" I ask him.

He exhales. "I want to be with you, I just don't think you want to be with me." He says.

"Have I given you any doubts?" I ask him. He shakes his head. "Then what's your problem, do you want me to be your girlfriend?" I ask him.

"Yes." He shouts.

"Then you have to tell me, because I want to be with the Randy that was caring not the one that is wanting to be around me and the next minute only talks to me when he wants to." I tell him.

"I want to be with you." He repeats.

I exhale "Are you sure? Because when I am in a relationship with someone, I am in it, I don't play games, I don't cheat, I don't do anything to make them unhappy, if you want to be with me, show me." I order and leave his room.


	40. Chapter 40

**Enjoy the next chapter, some changes made, hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

After Raw I head back to the hotel. Not even half an hour later I get a message from Randy to get changed and meet me in the lobby.

I quickly put on a pair of jeans, a blouse and some ankle boots and make my way to the lobby. I wait in the lobby and I feel someone tap me from behind. I turn and see Randy in front of me dressed in a dress shirt and nice pants.

"Hi." He says.

"Hey." I respond.

"I'm going to show you that I want to be with you." He begins. I nod for him to continue. "So I'm taking you to dinner tonight." He announces as he takes my hand and walks me outside.

I get outside and see a private car waiting for us. He opens the passenger door and lets me inside. Inside the car has a bucket of ice with champaign and I instantly feel at ease. He hops in beside me and we drive off.

"So what made you do this tonight?" I ask him as he unscrews the cork.

"You told me to show you why I want this so I am." He answers.

"Is this Randy going to stay?" I ask. He nods and pours my champaign.

* * *

We arrive at a nice restaurant a short while later and we are escorted inside. I order steak and veggies with Diane sauce. "How's the steak?" he asks.

"Cooked to perfection." I answer.

"Is this winning me points?" he asks.

"I'll let you know, so far, my mood is getting better." I answer.

After dinner we walk around town just talking and I'm seeing a change in him. Did I get to him or is this for show? I will have to find out, I will only know once I know the truth whenever that is.

He drops me back at my hotel room later that night and I inform the girls what he did. They still seem sceptical as do I, but I need to know if this will work.

I am trying to get over Colby and if it means being officially with Randy then so be it.

* * *

Today is Smackdown. I arrive at the arena excited for my segment tonight and it should be fun. I collect April's clothes and make my way to find Amy.

I don't want anyone seeing me before I go on, so I decide to get ready in a private room and have myself covered until I go on.

I find Amy in the small room and she starts with my make-up. I get her to do it exactly like AJ's in the photo I've shown her.

After she has finished my hair and make-up I take a look at myself. "I suit being a brunette." I joke.

"Yeah you do." Amy responds.

"But blonde is more me." I continue and she nods in response. After I am done she puts a towel over my hair and I go outside.

* * *

I find myself in catering and see several superstars and Divas there. I take a plate of food and sit down with Nattie and Trinity. "Hey, what's with the towel?" Trinity asks me.

"It's a surprise." I say smiling.

"Is it for your segment?" Nattie asks curiously.

I nod "Yep." I say taking a bunch of grapes. I take a seat at the table and stuff food in my mouth. Jon (Dean) walks by and he cracks up. "Just tune in." I tell him. He sends me a thumbs up and walks off.

* * *

After eating I head to get changed as the divas match is soon so I have to get ready. I go over my lines and I am ready.

I walk to the gorilla and see April and Celeste there. "Hey." They both say as I approach.

"You seriously are going to wait till the last minute?" April asks as me as I am in a robe.

"Yep, I want everyone to be surprised. Just warning you, I look superhot." I tease. They both laugh and Celeste is called out. "Good luck." I shout.

Once April goes out I take off the towel touch up the wig fix my shirt and am ready to go. I then am given the signal and I hear April's music begin.

_I skip out to AJ's music dressed just like her. __"What's going on?" Cole asks JBL._

_I come out looking like AJ to her music and the crowd laughs. __I have a mike in my hand and I skip and twirl my hair as AJ looks to me closely. __"Hi, AJ." I say enthusiastically._

"_You're so funny." AJ mouths._

_"Daniel Brian, Kane, CM Punk, John Cena, Dolf Ziggler." I list. __"You sure know your way around the dating game AJ, but why am I not surprised that you used people to get to where you are." I continue. __"Oh and let's not forget, our own time keeper Marky Aten," I add twirling my hair as the crowd laughs._

_AJ begins to shake her head and glare at me. __"Don't worry, it's okay to date but I mean not that many, you jumped from guy to guy, I'm just wondering have you been checked?" I ask her as the crowd laughs._

_"Ahaha." Both JBL and Cole laugh._

_"Well let's hope you're clean for next week I wouldn't want to catch anything, oh but don't worry Kaitlyn just watch where you put your hands." I tease as AJ begins to lose it. __"Anyway, get this match under way please don't stop on my account, I just wanted to wish you good luck." I finish twirling my hair and skip around the top ramp._

_The referee rings the bell as AJ looks to me and then back to Kaitlyn. _

_Kaitlyn and AJ run at each other, Kaitlyn ducks and rolls AJ up and puts her into a head lock which AJ counters by moving her legs and locking her legs around Kaitlyn's neck and switch positions. _

_AJ stares at me evilly as I continue to twirl my hair and smile. __Kaitlyn quickly flips up and they run at each other again._

_Kaitlyn kicks AJ in the stomach and gives her a suplex. __Kaitlyn goes to deliver another one but AJ counters and pulls Kaitlyn down to the ground by her hair hard._

_AJ evilly turns to look at me and I just smile and twirl my hair and begin to skip down the ramp slowly. __I skip around the ring twirling my hair and smiling as AJ screams at me. __"That's not funny, Sarah, not funny, you're not funny." She screams._

_I continue to skip as she loses it which causes her to get distracted where Kaitlyn rolls her up and pins her. __"1, 2 and 3." The referee rings the bell._

_I stand to the bottom of the ramp smiling twirling my hair and moving the way AJ does. __AJ is shocked and angry and goes and screams at the referee._

_This allows me to sneak up behind her and deliver the back stabber to AJ which the crowd cheers. __"And Sarah with her backstabber." Cole announces as I raise my arms in the air as my music comes on._

_I grab a microphone and lean down and talk to AJ. __"Next time you'll think twice about interpreting me again because I can easily distract you and better, so watch yourself." I warn and then turn to the crowd._

_"No one will beat me and next week at Money in the bank, it's going to be a 1, 2, 3, with me winning, no one will take this title from me. And I'd ice your back." I finish dropping the mike as my music comes on again and I get out of the ring and tag fans hands._

After my segment I wait for April to walk through the curtain. When she does she has a huge grin on her face. "Okay, I nearly broke character you look hilarious." She laughs.

"Bring it in twin." I joke hugging her. "Let's take a photo." I suggest and we quickly pose as a worker takes a photo of April and myself.

I quickly caption: _Its just like looking in a mirror AJLEE #twinning #ilookgoodasabrunette #shouldichangemyhair? #yeahnoblondeitis_ and upload to twitter and Instagram.

* * *

After the show we head back to the hotel and quickly check out as we have to get on the road for the next city which is Salt Lake City which is a couple days trip. I'm travelling with Brie and Nicole again.

* * *

After two days of travelling to Salt Lake I am exhausted. We arrive Sunday afternoon so we decide to have dinner with the whole total divas crew as we are doing some more filming.

For dinner I am wearing white skinny jeans with grey knee high boots, a peach tank and a black leather jacket. My hair is straight and my make-up is neutral.

We arrive at a local restaurant and get drinks ordered. "How was your drive here?" Trinity asks Brie, Nikki and I.

"Long." We all say.

"Yeah, well at least this week we get to fly to Philly for money in the bank." Trinity adds.

"Well that's a good thing." I reply.

After dinner that night we spend time investigating the neighbourhood and have a early night. We get back to our rooms and stay there until we fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning is the start of a new week. 6 days until Money in the bank.

Brie, Nicole and I arrive at the arena ready for another great night of work. We pile into the divas locker room and see all the divas unpacking their stuff. "Hey." We announce to everyone.

I notice April at the far corner and set up next to her. "Hey." I say walking next to her.

"Hey." She responds.

"6 days." I remind her.

"I know, it's going to be a good match, highly entertaining and painful." She responds.

"Yes it will." I respond and unpack my stuff.

* * *

Shortly after unpacking we all head to Jane and Marks office. "Morning ladies." Jane says.

"So as you all are aware, Money in the Bank is this Sunday and most of you will be going straight to Philly after Mainevent and Smackdown tomorrow." Mark begins.

"Tonight is the contract signing between Sarah and AJ, you two will have your last words towards one another and there will be a brawl to end it." Jane adds.

"We also have a match tonight as well it is Natalya versus Naomi." Jane finishes.

We all nod and are given our information and schedules. We are then dismissed and the divas involved with the draw tonight head to hair and makeup.

* * *

Once I am glammed up I put my gear on. I'm wearing my blue and silver gear. I put a jumper on so I don't get cold and grab my title and put it around my waist.

Half way through the show I am given the heads up to head to the gorilla position to head out.

I take off my jacket put it away and head to where I need to be. I arrive and see April there as always. "Hey." I say approaching her.

"Hey you look hot." She compliments.

"Thanks, you too." I respond.

We hear our segment start as Jerry is in the ring and introducing us.

_"Ladies and gentleman, right now we have the contract signing for the Divas Championship match at Money in the Bank in Philadelphia on Sunday." Jerry announces and the crowd cheer. __"So let's get this under way, let's introduce the two ladies that will be fighting. First up the challenger AJ Lee." Jerry introduces her._

_AJ's music begins and she skips out and down the ramp and __makes her way around the ring then climbs in. __She awkwardly hugs King and her music dies. __"And lastly the Divas Champion Sarah." Jerry exclaims excitedly and my music starts._

_I walk out to a huge roar of the crowd with my title around my waist. __I stand at the top of the ramp and put my arms in the air and scream to the fans._

_I walk down slowly eyeing AJ and clapping hands of the fans. __I get on the apron and climb in the ring eyeing__ AJ carefully and stand at the table that's been set up._

_My music dies and Jerry prelates to speak. __"Okay ladies let's get this under way, AJ before you sign the contract is there anything you would like to say before this is set in stone?" Jerry asks AJ._

_AJ picks up a microphone from the table and brings it to her mouth. __"I'll give you props for upstaging me on Smackdown last Friday, but don't let it get to your pretty little head because that is the last time you will ever do that to me." AJ declares and glares at me. __"__As of Sunday that title will be back where it belongs with me and there is nothing that won't stop me from getting it, so hold it tightly because I'm going to be ripping it from you so fast." AJ finishes putting the mike down and signing the contract._

_Jerry then turns to me as I take in what AJ has just told me. __I just smile as I swing in my chair. "Sarah any last words?" He asks._

_"Oh. Jerry I always have something to say." I respond laughing and the crowd laughs. _

_"You know on Friday I may have looked ridiculous but you looked chaotic you lost and you can't take that back, it's not my fault that you got distracted and lost in a roll up pin." I announce laughing and the crowd laughs too. __"But the funny thing is, is that you think you're going to take this title away from me." I continue. __"Oh, AJ, my sweet crazy psychopath, listen up, and listen good, you can try, and try, and try and try some more but you will never take this title from me." I tell her. __"This title is in the arms of someone that is deserving and I will not let this go, the only way you will get this off me is if you pry it from my cold dead hands, so give it all you got, because there is no way in hell I'm going easy, I'm giving it all that I've got and I hope you do the same, because I know it's going to be a great match and we are going to need to be at our very best, I sure I am, but are you? Well we will just have to wait and see but AJ wish all you want because this is the closest you will ever see this title again." I say throwing the mike and signing my name._

_"Alright ladies this contract signing is over, shake hands and we can go back to whatever we were doing before." Jerry says._

_I step closely to AJ and stick out my hand. __"Come on AJ, I won't bite" I tease extending my hand._

_She goes to shake my hand but slaps me across the face and the crowd. "oohs."_

_I hold my check and look to the crowd and smirk. __I then instantly lay a hard right fist on AJ's side of her face and I pound on her and __I jump over the table and tackle her to the ground._

_We roll and she's on top of me and I roll over and I'm on top of her laying more fists on her. __We eventually roll out of the ring and referees have to pull us apart._

_It takes several until we are separated and panting. __"Let me go." I yell._

_They let go hesitantly and I leap at AJ and take her down unloading on her some more. __The crowd love it and start chanting "Let them fight, let them fight."_

_The refs pull me off again and I get dragged into the ring. __They release me and I grab a microphone. __"You just made a huge mistake." I growl. __"Come Sunday, I'm going to put you on the bench." I shout as the crowd cheers excitedly. __I grab my title and raise it above my head. __"You'll never have this ever." I say again throwing the mike down again and huffing from the adrenaline of attacking AJ._

After our segment we walk back through the curtains and head to her locker room. Several divas are in there mostly the total divas cast and Celeste are there.

"Girls your segments are becoming so entertaining we were glued to the screen." Celeste says first.

"Thanks it's fun being a bitch." I comment.

"Ditto." April agrees.

* * *

Changing in the locker room there are only several of us left. We hear a knock at the door and Ariane answers the door and a female worker walks inside carrying a box.

I recognise it straight away and my heart sinks. "I have a delivery here for Serena." she says.

I hesitantly get handed the box and I immediately shut down. "Oh god." I whisper taking a seat. "It's from him." I announce quietly.

Nattie and Nicole move to comfort me as I slowly open the lid. When I open it, I jump and let out a scream. In the box are cockroaches and they have been my biggest phobia ever since I was a kid I would not go near them.

The girls run at me as I place the box down and sink to the ground. "Omg, omg." I say tearing up.

"What is it?" Nicole asks concerned kneeling down.

"Cockroaches" I stutter. "I hate them, t-there my biggest phobia. Hhhe knew and I omg I cant omg, he seriously is trying to hurt me." I say trying to get the words out.

"Get Jane and Stephanie." Nattie orders and Brie runs to go get them.

Trinity closes the lid as I am leaning against the wall trying not to have a panic attack. "Whys he doing this to me?" I ask crying into my hands.

"I don't know Hun, but you're safe, we are all here and we aren't leaving your side." Nikki says hugging me.

"I want, I want, this to be over." I say in tears.

"I know babe." She responds.

"Ccan, someone find Randy please?" I ask uncovering my eyes and staring at the concerned faces of my friends above me.

"I'll find him." Celeste eventually says.

"I'll help." April adds and they both vanish.

* * *

I am still crying when I hear the door open and Jane and Stephanie come in. Stephanie immediately gets down to my level and I don't need to speak for her to know that I'm not ok.

She hugs me tightly. "We will get him, well find him." She whispers.

"How?" I cry.

"We will, we will try harder now." Stephanie says and I just continue to cry.

"Jane takes the box and give it to our detectives and they can get rid of them, do you remember anything before you opened the box?" She asks me quietly.

I shake my head. "Ariane answered the door and it was a female worker who delivered it and she gave it to me, I immediately knew that it was from Adam because of it's the same packaging." I answer calming down. "I slowly opened it and found the cockroaches." I add sniffling. "It may be silly but I have a huge phobia of them ever since I was little and he knew that, and I don't, I don't know, why he's doing this to me, what did I do wrong?" I ask crying harder.

"You did nothing wrong, absolutely nothing. This Adam Bright is a sick and twisted person and we are going to get him." she says as I nod and cry further trying to let it all out.

"I think it's just all been so much, she's kept it together this long this was just the ice breaker." Brie says.

Stephanie nods. "Can you stand?" She asks me.

"Is it gone?" I ask looking scared.

"Yes, the box is gone." She answers immediately and I nod and begin to stand up.

* * *

She helps me out of the locker room, with the girls in toe with my bags when Randy comes towards me. "She's fine it's just taken its toll on her, can you take her Randy I have to go inform my dad and get this sorted?" Stephanie tells him. He immediately takes Steph's position without answering. "Serena, I'm giving you the week off to get it together. You need to just have some time off so go home and we will keep in contact by phone about what has been done and we will see you Sunday." Stephanie tells me.

I nod but am not really listening.

The girls gather my things and pass it to Randy. As we are walking out we pass Jon, Joe and Colby. "What happened?" Joe asks.

"Adam." Brie answers.

"What he do?" Colby asks watching me but I have zoned everyone out.

"Cockroaches." Randy answers. I jult as he says it and he calms me down. "She's having the week off." Randy informs them. I make it out side and into a car. "Want me to stay with you?" Randy asks.

"No, I'm okay, my best friend is at my apartment I just need to be in my own bed, I don't want you to take time off." I respond still sniffling.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"Positive." I answer.

* * *

I arrive in Tampa hours later and am picked up from the airport by Anna. I crash into her and start sobbing and she soothes me and walks me to her car. By now Nicole has relayed everything to her.

She helps me out of my clothes and into a warm shower and put some sweats on. She climbs into bed with me and hugs me. "It's going to be okay Rena." she whispers as I fall asleep crying my eyes out.


	41. Chapter 41

**Lot's of changes in the chapter so please read and let me know what you like about the new and updated story.**

**Anna xx**

* * *

The next week went rather slowly but it was what I needed. Anna and my girlfriends have been hanging out with me keeping me busy and helping me through this difficult time.

I had trouble sleeping so I got some prescribed sleeping pills to help me but eventually I had to go back to work.

I am currently packing with Anna. "You ready to go back?" she asks.

"I guess, it's been nice not thinking about stuff but I have to go back." I respond.

"You are a brave woman Serena, I don't know how your coping with all this but I hope this comes to an end soon." She confesses.

"As do I." I respond. She drops me at the airport and I am on my way to Philly.

* * *

I arrive in Philly late Saturday night and get to the hotel room. I walk into my room to find Celeste and April chatting. "Rena, your here how are you?" Celeste asks hugging me.

"I'm good." I answer.

"You refreshed?" April asks.

"Yeah." I answer.

"You ready for tomorrow?" April asks.

"I'm always ready I'm ready to take out some frustration." I answer.

"Good to here." April responds hugging me.

"We are just relaxing here tonight, so shower and we can just talk." Celeste informs me.

"Sounds like a good idea." I respond.

"Have you spoken to Randy?" April asks.

"Texts yes." I answer quietly.

"You both good?" Celeste asks.

"I haven't seen him this week so I guess yeah." I answer.

"Have a shower sweets, we can talk later." April suggest. I nod and head to the bathroom.

* * *

The next morning I wake up early with April and we hit the gym. After my shower we and head straight for the arena.

I walk inside the divas locker room and all the divas are there. I put my stuff down and Brie and Nikki come up and hug me from both sides. "Hey." I say squeezing their arms.

"How you feeling?" Nikki asks me.

"I'm good, I needed the week off." I respond quietly.

"Your mind okay, you ready for this match?" Brie whispers.

I nod "I'm fine. I've been with my friends all week they have been taking my mind off things." I reassure them.

"We are just worried." Nicole expresses.

"And I love you for it, but I'll be okay, I'm not going to let him take me down." I respond sternly.

"Good." Brie finally says.

"Now go get ready." Nicole orders.

I smile "Okay." I quickly unpack my stuff and leave for hair and make-up.

* * *

I greet Amy and we talk through what I want. She begins with putting my hair in curlers and then works on my make-up.

After she's done she takes the curls out and hair sprays. I look at myself in the mirror and smile. "Thanks Amy." I thank her.

"No problem Serena you look great." She compliments and i walk away.

I then make my way to Sandra who greets me with a cuddle. "How you doing baby girl?" She asks.

"I'm okay." I tell her softly.

"Well I have been working on your gear for tonight want to see it?" She asks me.

I nod smiling. "Of course."

She gets my gear out of the dress bag and I love it. The pants are white and pink on each leg. The crop top is all pink and has STRONG on the front in diamonds. I match it with white wrestling boots.

After putting it on she tapes me in and I look at my whole appearance. "It's great." I compliment.

"You look beautiful, now go kick ass." Sandra says and I laugh.

* * *

When I walk in the girls gasp. "Holy shit, you look amazing." April compliments.

I laugh. "Thanks April." I respond hugging her. "You ready?" I ask her.

"I should be asking you that." She responds.

"I'm fine, but I am not holding back tonight, I need to take out my anger." I tease.

"I'm not holding back either." She replies.

"Good, because we have a lot to prove tonight and the better woman will win." I tell her.

* * *

After I am ready we head to catering to get some food. I make up a plate and take a seat at an empty table and the girls follow. "You getting nervous?" Nattie asks.

"Yeah, but I'm excited, April and I are going to put our hearts out there." I tell them.

We sit in catering for a while and I hear someone calling my name. "Serena."

I turn to face the voice and see my boys Joe, Jon and Colby walk up to me. I smile shyly at them. "How you doing baby girl?" Joe asks.

"Better, I needed the week off." I confess.

"Your mindset okay?" Colby asks.

"Yeah." I respond.

"Well you look great." Colby compliments.

"Thanks." I respond.

I hear my name being called again and see Randy calling me. "Sorry guys I'll see you later, and good luck tonight." I tell them.

They smile as I make my way to Randy. "Hey." I say hugging him.

"Sorry I haven't been able to communicate." He says.

"It's fine, my phone was turned off." I tell him.

"You feel okay?" he asks.

"Yeah I do, I had some great support with me this past week." I answer.

"You ready?" he asks.

"Born ready." I answer with a smile.

"I'll see you later." He says kissing my cheek and walks off

* * *

I'm called to the gorilla and I meet up with the girls. Before I go out I get Nicole to take a photo of me in my gear and with my title.

I quickly post it to twitter and Instagram: _Philly you ready for your Divas Champ? Get ready to see some fire! #MITB #DivasChampionshipMatch #SarahVAJ_

I see April at Gorilla stretrching "Good luck." I say hugging her.

"You too girl let's have a hell of a fight." She says and I nod. We all have a last group hug and April's music blares and she gets a mixed reaction. "See you out there." She yells and skips out.

Her music dies and mine blasts. Before I walk out I hear the crowd roar so I take a breath and walk.

_I walk out to the Philadelphia crowd and they are all on their feet. __I grin to everyone as I take my belt off of my waist and raise it above my head._

_"And her opponent the Divas Champion from Seattle, Washington, Sarah." Lillian exclaims loudly as I make my way down the ramp. _

_I get to the bottom and stare at AJ for a moment. __I give her a smirk. "There's that familiar smirk from the divas champion that means game on." Cole mentions as I jump up on the apron._

_I stare down AJ and climb the corner rope and face the crowd and __I blow a kiss and hop down. __My music dies and I stare down AJ._

_I raise my title. "Take a good look because it's coming right back." I say to her as I hesitantly hand it to the referee who raises it over his head._

_The ref asks us if we are ready and we both nod. __The referee rings the bell and AJ and I circle one another._

_"Ladies and gentleman this divas championship match is underway." Jerry announces._

_We lock up and I push her into the corner. __I start kicking her as the crowd edges me on. __"Sarah with some hard kicks to the stomach of AJ." JBL announces._

_The referee then pushes me back but I just side step him and attack at AJ again. __"And just like that Sarah is getting straight to business." Cole announces._

_"She wants to win." JBL adds._

_AJ stands up and I walk away. __I measure myself up and I run and do a round off back flip into the corner and deliver an elbow to the face._

_"What a move by Sarah." Jerry exclaims. _

_AJ crumbles to the ground and I cover her "1, 2." But she kicks out._

_I pull her up by the hair and deliver a DDT and cover again. "1, 2." But she kicks out. _

_I sit up aggravated and look to the corner and i make my way to the corner and s__tart climbing the ropes and AJ starts to get up slowly and she starts climbing the ropes too. __She throws a right arm and I punch right back. __She does it again, and I copy._

_We make our way to the top rope and begin to throw more punches. __"Both divas are on the top rope, I don't know what they are trying to do." Cole mentions._

_Suddenly, AJ starts to gain momentum and throws a double punch which makes me drowsy. __She pulls me up and suplexes me off the top rope with both of us landing on our backs. __"Wow." The Philly crowd shouts._

_"Did you see that impact?" JBL asks excitedly._

_We both are down. __"They are both down. Someone has to cover someone." Jerry shouts._

_AJ begins to stir and I haven't moved. __She crawls over and lays an arm over me covering me "1, 2," but I kick out._

_"Sarak kicked out! How did she, that impact was bad?" Jerry questions shocked._

_AJ regains the upper hand puts me in a sleeper hold. __I begin to faint but the crowd starts to chant "Let's go Sarah, let's go Sarah."_

_That gives me motivation I need. __"The Philly crowd is on the champs side." Cole comments as I begin to move and make it to my feet._

_I start to elbow AJ in the stomach and eventually she releases. __I quickly run the ropes and she ducks my close line and we run the ropes but I use my speed and beat her first and close line her hard before she can lock in the black widow._

_"That was a massive close line by the champ." King announces._

_"That nearly took AJ's head off." JBL adds._

_I quickly cover AJ "1, 2." But she kicks out again._

_I pull her up by the hair and deliver a neck breaker. __I then work on her neck and use my legs as a submission move._

_"A leg lock by Sarah she loves using those legs." Cole reminds._

_AJ punches me as she sits up and I release her. __She starts unloading on me. __"AJ is now unloading on Sarah, she's not giving up." JBL announces as __I use the ropes to stand up._

_AJ charges at me but I am able to lift my leg and she runs into my boot. __"Oh" the crowd echo. _

_I cover AJ and put more effort into it. "1, 2 and" but she kicks out at the last minute. __"What?" I scream at the referee getting in his face._

_"Sarah can't believe AJ kicked out." Cole exclaims._

_"It was two Sarah." The referee says. _

_I then turn around and run into AJ who has run the ropes and has wrapped herself around me and locks in the black widow. __"Oh no, AJ has the black widow locked in." Jerry announces._

_"She's right in the middle of the ring." JBL adds. _

_I begin to fade and sink to my feet. "__Tap, that title is mine." AJ yells at me. _

_The crowd starts to clap and I start to gain another boost of engery and rise again. __"And the champ is fighting back." Cole notices as I start to pump my fist._

_I peel AJ's arm off me and I lift her over my shoulder and deliver a back breaker. __"And Sarah with a back breaker." JBL announces._

_I cover her "1, 2." But she kicks out. __"Omg." I shout frustrated._

_I quickly climb to the top rope, wait for AJ to get up, she turns around and I jump. __She quickly moves and does a flying uppercut and I get caught. __"OMG." The crowd shouts._

_"AJ caught Sarah with an uppercut, did you see that impact?" Cole says shocked. _

_AJ covers me "1, 2 and" but I kick out at the very last second. __"Omg." The three commentators shout._

_"How is she still moving?" Cole asks. _

_The crowd starts to chant. "This is awesome this is awesome, this is awesome, let's go Sarah." _

_I start to get my vision back and make it to my feet. __AJ punches me and I punch right back._

_I run the ropes and do a quick swinging back breaker. __I cover her "1." But she kicks out. _

_I pull her up and throw her into the corner. __I charge at her in the corner squishing her and s__he stumbles and I deliver a running bulldog._

_I cover again "1, 2." But she kicks out. __"Agh." I scream agitated._

_"Sarah is getting frustrated." JBL notices._

_I pull her up and run the ropes but she meets me there and flips me out of the ring. __"AJ just tossed Sarah out of the ring." Cole announces shocked._

_AJ rolls out of the ring and pulls me up. __She looks to the steel steps and __winds me up but I reverse it and toss her shoulder first into the steel steps. __"Ooh." The crowd shouts._

_"Did you hear that impact?" JBL asks._

_"Shoulder first." Jerry answers nodding._

_I then roll her back into the ring as the referee is counting.__I quickly cover her "1, 2." But she kicks out._

_I bang on the mat angrily and pull her up by the hair. __I put her head under my shoulder and fling her up over my shoulders._

_"Sarah is ready to finish this." Cole announces._

_I harshly fling AJ back and she lands face first hard onto the ring mat. __I cover her. "This is over." JBL says. __"1, 2 and." But at the very last moment she kicks out._

_"Omg" the announcers shout._

_"How on earth did AJ kick out?" Cole asks shocked._

_I pull my hair angry and __I drag her into the corner. __I look up at the crowd. "Let's finish this." I shout as the crowd cheers me on._

_I kick AJ several times and start to climb the corner. __I am on the top rope and look behind me and see Aj still not moving._

_I jump and do the Sarah splash but at the last second AJ rolls out of the way and I land on the hard spot of the ring on my stomach. __"Omg." JBL, jerry and Cole say in unison._

_I clutch my stomach in pain and roll out of the ring. __AJ follows me out and throws me into the barricade._

_"Why don't you just give up, you aren't going to beat me." She yells at me and throws me into the steel steps. _

_As the ref is at a count of 8 she rolls me back into the ring and follows. __As I am getting up AJ __runs at me and hits the shining wizard._

_"AJ has hit Sarah with the shining wizard, this match is over." JBL exclaims. _

_AJ covers me. "1, 2 and." and at the last secon I kick out. __"Omg." The commentators shout._

_AJ screams with frustration and bangs her hands on the mat. __"Sarah kicked out." JBL shouts._

_The whole arena are on their feet and they begin to chant. __"This is awesome. This is awesome." Over and over again for the second time._

_I crawl to the corner and get my energy back. __AJ runs at me and I duck her close line._

_I quickly shuffle and she charges that's when I super kick her. __"Omg." the arena shouts._

_"Sarah just super kicked AJ. She nearly took her head off." Jerry shouts. _

_I quickly cover AJ and pull her leg back further. __"1, 2 and." But AJ kicks out. _

_"Agh. That's it this__ ends." I shout frustrated._

_"How did AJ kick out?" Cole asks shocked._

_I pull AJ up harshly and kick her and __put her in the position for the kiss of death. __I scream for encouragement from the Philly crowd and they cheer me on._

_I lift AJ up over my shoulder and fling her face down hard and fast. __"Ooh." The crowd echoes._

_"Did you hear that impact? This match has got to be over." Jerry announces. _

_I look to the top rope and point. __"Looks like Sarah isn't done." Cole adds._

_I pull AJ into the corner and climb the rope. __I reach the top rope and look behind me. __I jump high and hot the Sarah splash and land hard on AJ. __"Wow." Everyone in the arena shouts._

_I cover AJ pulling her leg further. __"1, 2 and 3." Ring the bell and sit up in excitement._

_"Sarah did it she won, she won her first title defence." Cole exclaims._

_"Here is your winner and still the divas champion, Sarah." Lillian announces loudly._

_The Philly crowd are going berserk as I am given back my title and raise it above my head. __"Woo." I shout._

_"What a match." Cole exclaims._

_"I have to say that this has been one of the best divas championship matches yet." Jerry comments._

_"I have to agree with you." JBL agrees._

_I slowly get out of the ring and clap hands of fans in the front row as I make my way up the ramp. __I get to the top and turn around and scream as I raise my title and walk back through the curtain._

When I walk back through the curtain I am greeted by a mob of divas that have bombarded me we hugs and congratulations. I wipe my tears from my face. "That match was amazing." Nattie says wiping my tears.

"Thank you." I respond.

"You did amazing." Brie comments.

"You killed it, well done baby girl." Trinity adds.

* * *

April moments later comes up behind me and I hug her tightly crying. "We killed it." She says.

"I don't think I have ever been so privileged." I tell her.

"Me either, we killed it and I am going to remember this forever." She whispers.

"As will I thank you for a match of a lifetime." I hug her.

"Ditto." she says wiping her eyes.

"We are such baby's." I say wiping my eyes as we walk off.

* * *

We arrive back in the locker room to more divas congratulating both April and I. Stephanie comes in and smiles proudly. "You two did amazing." She compliments.

"Thanks." I respond.

"How are you feeling?" She asks.

"I'm good over the moon right now." I respond smiling.

"That's good to here. I'll let you get back to celebrating and Serena go easy." She suggests.

I stop smiling and the other divas laugh and Stephanie laughs too and leaves.

* * *

After recovering and getting some food in me I am wondering backstage when I meet up with Randy. "Hi." I say smiling.

He hugs me and kisses me passionately. Wow, he's never done that before. "You did amazing out there babe." He whispers. Babe? He never calls me babe.

"Thank you, I am over the moon right now." I respond.

"Everyone was watching it back here." He continues.

"I know, I'm glad I keep people entertained." I respond.

"Hey good match Serena." I voice yells out.

"Thank you." I respond and see it's Colby.

I wave at him and turn back to Randy. "How you feeling?" He asks.

"Better a lot better took out a lot of frustration out there." I answer.

"Well you looked great, I better go my match is soon." He says.

"Have fun." I respond and he walks off.

* * *

I am on my way to my post match interview with Brie and Nicole. "So Randy and I are official." I announce as we walk to set.

They stop walking. "When did this happen?" Nikki asks.

"Last week but tonight he actually acted like how a boyfriend should act." I inform them.

"So how do you feel about him?" Nikki asks.

"I like him." I lie trying to cover my real feelings.

I don't notice the forced smiles. "We are happy for you." Brie whispers.

"Thanks." I answer.

"Now hurry up you are needed at set." Nicole orders. I laugh and walk off with them walking slowly behind.

* * *

**Nicole POV**

I watch Serena walk up to Renee a few meters away and look at Brie. "This isn't good." I eventually say to Brie.

"No it is not and I hate Randy for lying to her further now, now that they are official and he is still doing what he does sleeping with anything with a vagina she is going to get hurt." Brie responds.

"When I saw the photos from the other night I was speechless but when you said that Colby saw it in person I wanted to kill him." I say.

"Me too, and we know that Colby is crazy about her and doesn't want her to get hurt. But I think she is going to have to find out on her own time. We have given her multiple warnings over and over again it's just a matter of time until she finds out the truth." Brie adds.

"Your right and we can tell she doesn't like him that much but she is invested in trying and when she finds out this is going to crush her. And to cheat on a normal person that has no bad history that's fine but to Serena who has had a bad time lately he ought to be ashamed of himself." I say louder.

"I know and I know when she finds out she's going to give him a new one, I just hope we can be there to pull her together." Brie worries.

"We will be, we always are, even if it isn't us, she always has someone." I remind her. Brie nods and we watch Serena begin the interview.

* * *

**Serena POV**

I walk up to Renee. "Well done again." Renee congratulates me.

"Thank you." I smile.

We are given the countdown and hear "Action."

_"Ladies and gentleman with me at this time, she has successfully had her first title defence, the divas champion Sarah." Renee starts and the camera pans to me._

_"Hi Renee."I greet._

_"Sarah first of all great match tonight." Renee compliments._

_"Thank you Renee, it was a tough one." I respond._

_"Now how are you feeling?" Renee asks me._

_"I am over the moon right now. I'm a little sore but I am so privileged to be here in Philly and the crowd tonight was electric and I couldn't have asked for a better opponent. AJ may be crazy but she can wrestle and I really had to give it my all tonight." I respond._

_"What's next for you?" Renee asks._

_"Defending this title to the best of my ability and never losing it, I plan to be the best divas champion in history, and I want every diva in that locker room to step up because I know they all have it in them." I respond holding my title and looking at it. __I then look back at the camera again. "So make sure you are tuned in tomorrow night on Raw because I will be making a huge announcement." I finish and walk off._

_"Ladies and gentleman you heard it here first Sarah will make a huge announcement tomorrow night on Raw." Renee repeats as the screen goes black._

After my interview I have a photo shoot for the WWE website and Instagram page.

* * *

I eventually make my way back to the locker room where all the divas are. I post to twitter to thank all my fans too: _I told you all that I would walk out of MITB champion. #winerwinnerchickendinner #MITB #DivasChampion #alwayskeepmypromises._

I look up after I am settled and see Victoria and Milena coming over to me. "Great match girl." She says.

"Thanks Tori." I hug her.

"Great work gorgeous." Milena adds.

"Thanks." I respond.

* * *

After packing my stuff I head to a viewing room where I find the other divas ready to watch the MITB ladder match. "I didn't miss it?" I ask.

"No Randy hasn't even walked out yet." JoJo comments.

"Good." I say taking a seat.

"Hey." Nicole says looking at me funny.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"You did amazing tonight." She says.

I smile "Thanks."

We turn out attention to the match and there are huge moments throughout the match. Randy eventually wins and I know I should be more excited but I really would have wanted Colby to win. Why does it always come back to him?


	42. Chapter 42

**Enjoy the next re-written chapter, or if your ****a new reader, enjoy.**

**Anna**

* * *

I wake up the next morning to a massive hangover. Last night we ended up going out after MITB and it's not a pleasant morning. "Agh my head." I hear a voice groan.

I look up faintly and see Nicole starting to sit up. "I feel the same way." I whisper.

"How much did we have last night?" she asks.

"Too much." I answer.

"Keep it down." A voice yells.

We look around the room and it was April. "Sorry." Nicole and I say.

Slowly everyone gets up and we don't look good. "I'm just saying this now, we look like we were in a massacre." I tell the ladies and they all laugh groaning.

* * *

About half an hour later we are dressed and are ready to check out. We all have our gym gear on and hit the gym before Raw.

After our workout and a much needed coffees we get on the bus to the arena.

* * *

Arriving at the arena we wonder into the divas locker room. We put our stuff down and make our way to meet with Jane and Mark.

I make it to the meeting room first and Mark and Jane remind me about the announcement I'm making. "So tonight, you will go out to the crowd and talk about your match last night, then you will make your announcement." Jane informs me.

"Who am I versing at Battleground?" I ask.

"We want you to be surprised when everyone else is." Mark answers.

"How will we decide?" I ask curiously.

"Through a series of qualifying matches." Jane answers.

"Is there anyone in particular you would want to face off against?" Mark asks.

"There are a few." I respond.

"Who?" Jane asks.

"April, Celeste, Sarona, Nattie and Brie." I answer.

"We will keep those into consideration; you will verse one of those." Mark informs me.

"Okay, when will we tell the others?" I ask.

"In the meeting shortly." Jane responds.

* * *

The other divas eventually make it and Mark begins to address us. "First off congratulations again Serena it was a great match and April you were amazing too." He starts.

"Thank you." I respond.

"Thank you." April copies.

"Tonight, there is going to be an announcement regarding Battleground, which Sarah will do the honours for. The announcement will take place early on in the show." Mark continues

"As well as that starting tonight there is going to be a series of matches that will determine the number one contender to verse Sarah at Battleground." Jane adds.

"The two divas that will be in action tonight with Alicia versus AJ with Sarah on commentary." Mark announces.

"There will only be a couple matches each week and we will individually tell you the outcome" Jane finishes.

After the meeting we depart from the room and make our way to get ready.

* * *

I arrive at hair and make-up with Amy waiting for me. "Hello." I say smiling.

"You're in a better mood." She acknowledges.

"I am I feel good. I think I needed that match last night to get all my emotions out." I tell her.

"Well I am glad you're smiling." She says and begins her work.

After my hair is finished I find Sandra and put my gear on. I am wearing my purple and black wrestling gear today but instead of pants I am wearing shorts.

* * *

I head to catering after I am taped in and see some other divas are there. "Hey." I say sitting down.

"So did you know about the announcement Mark announced?" Brie asks.

"Only a few minutes before you found out." I reply.

"Do you like this idea?" She asks.

"Yes, and it's a lot better than the first idea where they were thinking of having a battle royal but we have four weeks so they want to pass it out and make it longer, that way other divas will have more of a shot and TV time." I respond.

"Well I hope I get a shot." Brie confesses.

"I do to, but I don't know who creative want me to verse, they want me to be surprised." I inform her.

"Do you think maybe April?" she asks.

I shrug. "I don't know, most likely, you saw our match we had great chemistry but they may put someone completely different." I tell her. "But I know for certain you are in one of those qualifying matches." I add.

"Did you have any input?" she asks raising a eyebrow.

I grin. "They asked me who I would like to verse." I respond.

"Who did you choose?" she asks.

"Well you, April, Celeste, Sarona and Nattie." I answer.

I make it to the gorilla position and it's time for me to go out. I hear my music start and walk out to a huge reception.

_I walk out from behind the curtain to a huge reception from the Philadelphia crowd. __"Please welcome the divas champion Sarah." Justin announces as I walk down the ramp._

_"And what a champion she is." Jerry compliments._

_"It was a great match last night AJ and Sarah, but as always Sarah came out on top." Cole reminds everyone._

_I climb the stairs and enter the ring grabbing a microphone. __"How's everyone doing tonight?" I ask the Philly crowd._

_I smile as they cheer in response. __"Last night at Money in the Bank I probably had one of the best matches I've had since arriving here in WWE. How about we have a little recap." I suggest and face the screen._

_The screen plays clips from my match and the best moments then it finally shows me pinning AJ. _

_Once the clip finishes I smile as the crowd cheers. "__That match was brutal but well worth it." I say to the crowd. __"AJ and I may not get on real well but last night I will remember that match as we both put our hearts out there and I will be forever thankful." I continue. __"So as of this moment I want to prove to each and everyone of you out there that I am here to stay and that I am unstoppable." I finish._

_The crowd cheer as I take a breath. __"As I told Renee last night I have an announcement to make." I remind everyone. __"Your all probably thinking who am I going to verse at Battleground in 4 weeks time well don't think any longer as I have the answer for you." I continue._

_"Over the next few weeks there is going to be series of qualifying matches to be the number one contender. By the time we reach Battleground we will find out who I will be versing." I announce. __"And for all you amazing Philly fans we are going to start one of them right here tonight." I exclaim loudly. __"So who will be starting off? Tonight it's going to be AJ Lee versus Alicia Fox and let the best diva win." I finish dropping the mike and raising my title above my head._

_I climb out of the ring and clap hands of the fans. __I walk back up the ramp and turn around and look at everyone before I walk through the curtain._

I walk back through the curtain and go and find the girls. I have about an hour before the match is on so I spend it stuffing my face with food.

* * *

About an hour later it's time for the divas match. I meet April and Victoria at the gorilla who are stretching. "Hey." I say greeting them.

"Hey." Victoria responds.

"Good luck out there girls." I wish both of them.

"Thanks." They both reply.

"And don't forget to have fun." I respond smiling.

"Don't we always." April jokes.

"Good point." I respond.

Victoria goes out first and moments later April follows. I then am given the signal to go out as my music hits.

_I make my way down the ramp with my title on my shoulder. __I walk down clapping hands on fans on the way. __"Looks like our divas champion will be joining us at commentary." Cole announces._

_I walk around the ring staring at AJ and Alicia and hold my title up showing it off. __I make my way to the commentators table and greet Jerry, Cole and JBL._

_"Hi" I say shaking their hands._

_"And joining us is the divas champion Sarah, great match last night." Cole congratulates._

_"Thank you Michael." I respond putting my headset on._

_"So Battleground just four weeks away, do you have an opponent that you would like to verse?" King asks._

_"There are a few but I'll let the divas do the talking, it's their time to show me and the WWE universe what they got." I respond._

_The two divas circle one another and lock up. __Alicia pushes AJ into the corner and gets counted for four._

_AJ then runs the ropes and close lines Alicia. __"AJ with a closeline." Cole announces._

_AJ then puts Alicia in a head lock. __"And a headlock submission to Alicia." King ads._

_"Who do you think will win this match up?" Cole asks me._

_"Well these two divas are previous champions but going from last night I would have to say AJ she is one of the toughest divas on the roster." I answer sitting back and watching the match unfold._

_Alicia begins to fade but fights back and makes it to her feet. __She begins to elbow AJ and runs the ropes and close lines her. __Alicia covers "1,2." But AJ kicks out. __"AJ kicks out at two." Cole announces._

_Alicia pulls AJ up and throws her into the corner. __She runs at AJ but AJ jumps up and kicks Alicia in the head._

_This makes Alicia stumble backwards and allows AJ to run and close line her. __She covers. "1, 2." But Alicia kicks out._

_AJ pulls Alicia up by the hair and delivers a back breaker. __She covers again. "1, 2." But Alicia kicks out. __"And another kick out by Alicia." Jerry announces._

_AJ pulls Alicia by the hair but Alicia kicks AJ and AJ falls. __This allows Alicia to put AJ in a head lock by her legs but AJ jumps up and drop kicks Alicia._

_AJ then pulls her up by the hair and runs the ropes and delivers a shining wizard. __"And this match may be over." JBL announces._

_I turn my attention back to the ring and watch as AJ covers. "1, 2, and 3."_

_I stand up from my seat and take my head set off. __I walk over and get a mike and AJ's music dies._

_"Well done AJ, you won the first round, I'm expecting to be versing you at Battleground but you're going to have to fight your way to get there so rest up and be prepared for what challenger you have next." I tell her and walk up the ramp raising my title and clapping hands of fans._

After the segment I head back to the locker room and see the divas are inside. "Hey great segment out there." Nattie says.

"Thanks, do you know when you are going to wrestle for a shot?" I ask.

"Tomorrow on Mainevent." She responds.

"Well I will be watching, who you versing?" I ask.

"Aksana." She answers and I smile leaving her to pack her things.

* * *

Leaving the arena that night I meet up with Eva and JoJo. "Hi." I say hugging them.

"How you feeling after everything's happened?" JoJo asks.

"I'm okay, I needed that break just to get my head together but I am not going to let him beat me, I have amazing friends in my life that will take care of me." I tell them.

"And we will help in anyway." Eva adds.

"I know, and if the roles were reversed I would do the same thing." I respond.

* * *

We climb into the hire car and hit the road for the next city. We are travelling to Washington D.C the nation's capital.

A little ways into the drive we stop for food and bathroom breaks. We chat most of the way, sleep and enjoy our time together as I have missed my old friends.


	43. Chapter 43

Eva, JoJo and I arrive in Washington DC early the next day. We arrive at the hotel and get our rooms.

I have to go into Mainevent as I have a video message for the winner of the Match against Nattie and Zivle.

I wake up later that morning and put my gym gear on. I meet Brie in the lobby and we head to the gym. After a good workout I drop her back at the hotel and am driven by security to the arena.

* * *

I arrive at the arena and make my way for Jane and Marks office. "Hi Mark, Hi Jane." I say greeting them.

"Morning, travel okay?" Jane asks.

"Yeah, we drove straight through got here early this morning." I respond.

"So just going over tonight's match, it's Nattie V Aksana the winner will then get the message from you." Mark informs me.

"Yes, I got the script seems easy enough." I respond.

* * *

After getting informed of my duties for today I meet Amy at hair and make-up and she puts my hair in a high pony and my packs on my make-up. I put on a peach coloured dress with white heels. I put my title around my shoulder and head to set.

Once I arrive I am placed in front of a camera and when the match finishes I will be broadcast straight after.

_Natalya and Aksana circle one another and lock up. __Natalya pulls Aksana's arm and twists it around her back._

_Aksana fights back by elbowing Natalya in the face making her release. __Aksana runs the ropes and delivers a spine buster. __Aksana covers "1, 2." But Natalya kicks out._

_Natalya moves to the ropes and gets up regaining her strength. __Aksana charges at her but Natalya delivers an elbow to the face which causes Aksana to stumble._

_Natalya then waits for her to turn around and hits a discus close line. __She covers "1,2." But Aksana kicks out._

_Natalya then picks up Aksana and delivers two suplexes one after the other. __Aksana is flat on her back in the middle of the ring._

_Natalya then grabs Aksana's feet and looks to the crowd and they cheer. __She twists Aksana's legs locks in the sharpshooter._

_Natalya arches her back further and Aksana begins to tap. __"Here is your winner by submission Natalya." Lillian announces as Natalya points to the crowd._

Backstage I am given the countdown "3,2,1 action." the director yells.

_I appear on screen. __"Natalya." I say loudly over her music. _

_The crowd begins to stir and point and this causes Natalya to face the screen. __She sees me and I smile. __"Natalya, I just wanting to congratulate you on winning your match you have made it to the next round. Make sure you tune in on Friday I have an announcement to make." I finish and the screen goes black._

After the screen fades the director yells "cut." and am dismissed.

* * *

I head back to the locker room and wait for Nattie to come in to congratulate her. She comes back a little while later and I greet her with a hug. "Great match." I compliment.

"Thanks. I didn't know you were going to be appearing." She responds.

"I will for all the matches, I'll do the same thing on Superstars and come out on Smackdown." I tell her as we gather our gear and leave the arena together.

* * *

When I arrive back at the hotel I receive a message from Randy asking me to dinner tonight. I quickly accept and get ready.

After I am finished getting ready I quickly do a once over of my appearance. I am wearing a black and white dress with long sleeves and white and black boots and my hair is in a neat bun.

I venture on down to the lobby and meet with Randy. He is dressed in a nice shirt and pants. "Hi I haven't seen you since Raw, you okay?" I ask him with a kiss.

"Yeah just busy." He replies.

"Aren't we all?" I mumble.

"So do you have a pretty busy schedule coming up?" He asks.

"Yeah quite a big one right up until Battleground." I answer.

"Do you know your opponent for Battleground?" Randy asks me.

"No they want me to be surprised but they asked me who I would like to verse." I respond.

"Who?" he asks curiously.

"Well to no surprise April, Celeste, Nattie, Sarona and Brie." I inform him.

"Some tough opponents in there especially Sarona." He responds.

"I know, every time I verse her we end up having great matches and adding the pressure of a championship on the line it would be good." I respond.

"I'm a bit surprised about Brie though." He announces.

"Why?" I ask shocked.

"You just seem a lot better than her." He answers.

"Brie may not be as strong but she has a good move set, I think she has it in her, she's always been a tag team with Nikki and with Nikki injured I've seen this other side in her like she wants to try harder, train harder and not just be realised as a Bella Twin." I respond defending my friend.

"I think it's great you give everyone a chance." He finally says.

"I want to defend my title to anyone, I want them to be a challenge, I know Brie has it in her." I continue.

"And you will." Randy responds.

"I still think it's too soon for me to be champion I mean I'm only getting started." I confess.

"I think that is only normal to think that but don't forget that you are a great wrestler and that Vince hired you because he sees something in you." Randy reassures.

"But inside I still feel like a newbie I mean I feel like the others deserve a shot before I ever did." I confess.

"Probably but the matches that you have had have been spectacular. I've never seen so many people in awe over a divas match." He tells me.

"Well I'm glad I've brought something to the division but I still feel like I'm stealing other people's spotlight." I continue.

"Well sometimes you have to be selfish." He finishes.

* * *

After dinner we get back to the hotel and we part ways. "Thanks for dinner." I say kissing him.

"No problem, I'll see you soon." He says and leaves me.

As I walk in the lobby I head for the elevators. As I step inside and as they are about to close a hand stops them. I stand back and see it's Colby and Leighla.

I stand up straight. "Hey." He greets me as they step inside.

"Hey." I smile.

"Been out?" he asks.

"Yeah, just to dinner." I answer.

"Hot date?" Leighla asks.

"Yes actually." I answer.

I hit my floor and he hits his and I stand at the back of the elevator on my phone.

I get a message and it's Colby: _You look beautiful. _

I peer my eyes over at him and notice he's staring at me and Leighla is distracted by her phone.

I quickly respond: _Thank you _

The elevator comes to a stop on my floor and I step out. "Bye." I say not even acknowledging Leighla and disapeering out of sight.

* * *

I walk into the hotel room and find Eva and JoJo inside. "Hey." I greet them.

"How was dinner?" Eva asks.

"It was fine but the elevator ride up was uncomfortable." I tell her.

"What happened?" she asks.

"Colby and Leighla just had to get in when the doors were closing." I answer.

"Ouch, did you at least mentally bash her up?" Eva asks.

"Yes." I answer. "I'm showering." I inform her. She nods and goes back to her phone.

* * *

The next day Eva, JoJo and I get up and get ready for breakfast. We are meeting the divas for breakfast in the hotel restaurant. I am wearing Jeans a black tank and a red blazer with black peepto heels.

We walk into the restaurant and see Trinity and Ariane there already. "Morning." I greet hugging them.

"Hey baby girls, how's your week been?" Trinity asks us.

"Good." I respond.

"So I brought you all something." Eva announces.

"What?" Ariane asks.

"It's my maxim spread." She says pulling it out of her bag.

She hands it to us and I gasp. "Wow these are stunning." I say viewing the photos.

"Thanks." She responds.

"Your smoking." Trinity comments.

"The men are going to die over you." Ariane adds.

"These are amazing Eva." I tell her handing them back. The others eventually arrive and we order our food. "Good luck today Brie." I tell her.

"Thanks." She responds.

"You excited?" I ask.

"Yeah, and Layla is great, she's a former champion so it will be tough, but I will win." she responds grinning.

"Good girl." I praise winking.

* * *

After breakfast I head back to the hotel room and spend my afternoon there. I decide to talk to my mother as I haven't spoken to her for the week yet.

I ring her number. "Hello?" She says.

"Hi Mom." I greet shyly.

"Hey Rena how are you?" she asks.

"Yeah I'm good, just wanted to call you I haven't had a chance in a while." I tell her.

"Well I am always happy to hear your voice." She responds.

"How's Eliza?" I ask.

"She's good she got an award at school the other day." She informs me.

"What for?" I ask smiling.

"Spelling." She responds.

"That's great, listen I want to let you know I will be traveling down to Miami for a paperview in three weeks I would like to come see you and I would like for you to actually come?" I ask her.

"I would love to come see you and you can officially meet Nick and Eliza." She says excited.

"I would also like to introduce you to this guy I'm seeing." I add.

"You have a boyfriend?" she asks shocked.

"Yes, his name is Randy." I answer.

"Well as long as your happy." She responds.

I don't respond "So I'll let you know when I'm close to Miami and we can organise to meet up." I tell her.

"Sounds great." She responds.

"Well I got to go I'll speak to you soon." I say finishing the call.

"Bye Rena love you." She says.

"Love you too." I reply and hang up.

* * *

The next day is Smackdown. Yesterday on Superstars Brie ended up winning her match, the only match left is Sarona and Celeste's.

I arrive at the arena and pile into the locker room. I say my hello's and head to hair and make-up.

Once hair and make-up is done I head to get changed into a black skirt, with a electric blue top and ankle boots. I grab my title and make my way to the gorilla and watch the last bit of Kaitlyn and Tamina's match.

I watch as Tamina makes it to her feet and Kaitlyn spears her. Kaitlyn covers and wins the match.

I am then given the signal to walk out and my music starts up and the crowd roars with excitement.

_I walk out from behind the curtain and I take in the atmosphere from the crowd. __"Looks like the champ has something to say." Cole mentions._

_"Congratulations Kaitlyn, that was an amazing match, you two fought hard and you came out on top." I praise her as I clap. __"Let's have a look at the matches that have been happening over the past week and see who has prevailed so far." I suggest pointing to the screen._

_On the screen the match stat from each match appears. __"As you all can see AJ has moved onto the next round and she will be versing Natalya." I announce and the crowd cheers in approval. __"The next match after that will be Brie Bella verses Kaitlyn." I finish._

_"I am loving this tournament ladies and I can't wait until I find out who my opponent for Battleground will be. So hear is a tip ladies, give it all you have got." I conclude and drop the mike raising my title above my head as my music comes on._

After I walk back through the curtain I wait for Celeste to come through. "Well done." I tell her hugging her.

"Thank you." she responds.

"You did amazing both of you." I praise Sarona comes up behind Celeste.

"Thanks, but watch out I'm coming for you." she says with a teasing smile.

"I wouldn't think you wouldn't." I respond and we head to the locker room.

* * *

After Smackdown it's time to get back on the road. I am travelling with Brie this time. "Ready?" I ask as we pull out of the hotel.

"Yeah let's go." She responds.

"So you get to verse Celeste that will be good." I comment.

"Yeah it will." She responds.

"How's Nikki's leg?" I ask

"It's getting there she still has a little longer but she'll be back by my side soon." She responds and we hit the road.


	44. Chapter 44

Brie and I arrived in Richmond Virginia two days after we left Smackdown. We are exhausted and all we wanted to do was go and sleep so that's what we did.

* * *

Eventually Monday comes around and we have to get ready for raw. Brie and I wake up early and head to the gym where we meet Nattie. "Hi Nattie" I say greeting her.

"How was your drive here?" She asks us.

"Tiring." We both answer.

"That was creepy." Nattie comments.

"Yeah I think that's a sign we are hanging out together too much." I joke.

"I agree I think I want my sister back." Brie jokes.

"Well too bad you got me for now." I joke and they both laugh. We continue our work out and go and grab iced teas after. "You girls excited about your matches?" I ask them.

"Yeah I think it's a great opportunity for all of us to have a shot." Nattie answers.

"I agree." Brie adds.

* * *

After our workout we quickly head back to the hotel get changed and head to the stadium. We arrive at the stadium and put our stuff down.

We head to talent relations and sit down ready for the meeting. "Morning ladies." Jane greets us to start.

"Morning." We all respond.

"So we have decided to change the matches for the number one contenders match instead of two matches we want to make it a fatal four way tonight." Mark announces.

The girls all clap in approval. "Tonight will go like this, Sarah will come out calling the girls out and make the announcement." Jane adds.

"Tomorrow night Serena on Mainevent you will be in a match against Naomi." Mark informs us.

I wink at Trinity and she smirks back. "On Smackdown there will be a six diva tag match it will be Sarah, Brie and Natalya versus Alicia, Aksana and Rosa." Jane concludes and we are all dissmissed and head to get ready.

* * *

I meet Amy at hair and make-up and she does her usual thing. My hair is dead straight and my fringe is sprayed up in like a beehive.

I make my way to Sandra and she tapes me into me wrestling gear. I am wearing my pink and black gear tonight. After I am ready I walk back into the locker room and find Brie and Nattie. "Hey." I say.

"You look pretty." Brie compliments.

"Thanks you too." I reply.

"Ready?" I ask them.

"Yes." They both say in unison.

* * *

We walk to the gorilla and meet Celeste and April who are already there. "Hey." I say greeting them.

"Hey." They both respond.

"Are you guys mad about change up because I had no idea?" I ask them.

They shake their heads. "No, I think a fatal four way is better because it gets the number 1 contender and you to feud for longer." Celeste answers.

"Good, well I hope you all do well tonight and don't hold back, show everyone what all of you ladies have." I remind them.

"Oh don't you worry we will bring it." April assures.

"Well good luck." I repeat and am called to go out. My music starts up and I hear a loud roar and walk out.

_I walk out to the huge reception I get here in Richmond. __I stand at the top of the ramp and let out a scream. __"Yeah." I say and raise my title above me._

_I walk down the ramp and clap hands of the fans. __I jump up on the apron jump over and turn to face the crowd and stand up in the corner blowing__ a kiss and hop down._

_"Ladies and gentleman our divas champion is in the ring." Jerry announces._

_"And it looks like she has something to say." Cole adds._

_I grab a mike and stand in the centre of the ring. __My music dies and a huge pop continues. __"How's everyone here tonight?" I ask the crowd. _

_They cheer loudly in response. "__So if you weren't watching Smackdown on Friday I made a little announcement about the upcoming matches for the chance to fight me at Battleground." I remind the crowd. __"Well I've been doing some thinking and I would be happy to verse any of those ladies and I don't want this whole tournament to go on and on." I explain._

_"So I had a conversation with Triple H and I asked if we could change something." I inform the crowd. __"So can I ask the four remaining divas qualified to come out here please?" I ask facing the ramp._

_It takes a moment but the four divas eventually come out. __"Come down here, I won't bit." I tell them gesturing to the ring._

_They hesitantly come down and stand in the ring, they each get a mike. __"So you four lovely divas are probably wondering what I asked Triple H right?" I ask them. __They all nod. __"Well instead of two matches, right here tonight you four will be in a fatal four way." I announce and t__he crowd cheers._

_"Wow." The commentators say._

_"That's right, you four tonight have the chance to win and become the number one contender and the winner of that match will face me at Battleground in two weeks." I repeat._

_"I'm in" Kaitlyn says and the crowd cheers._

_"Good, Natalya?" I ask her._

_"I'm in, and I won't go easy." She responds._

_"Wouldn't want anyone to hold back." I comment._

_"Brie?" I ask. _

_"I'm in." Brie ansers. _

_"AJ?" I ask her. _

_"I'm in and it will be me winning and getting what rightfully is mine." AJ responds._

_"You can't let that go can you?" I ask her. _

_"That is mine." She says pointing._

_"Well you will have to earn it, so, ladies good luck because your match is next." I announce and exit the ring as a referee climbs in the ring._

_"It looks like Sarah is joining us on commentary." Cole acknowledges._

_"Well she is allowed to anytime." King comments._

_"Hi." I say shaking their hands. _

_"Hello." They say greeting me._

_"So why did you want this match tonight?" Cole asks me as I get settled._

_"I didn't want these whole qualifying matches to continue. __I've wrestled all four of those woman in there and I know that one of them will be a great opponent at Battleground." I answer. __"So why wait so why not put on a fatal four way and see who really wants it and it's also great four business." I add._

_"Well you're not wrong there." JBL agrees._

_I turn my head and pay attention to the match that has just started. __All four divas circle one another waiting for the first person to make the first move and t__hey all charge at one another._

_Brie takes down AJ where Kaitlyn and Natalya are fighting in a corner. __Brie and AJ are punching back and forth. __Brie delivers a quick drop kick which makes AJ fall out of the ring._

_"AJ is on the floor now there are three standing." Cole announces._

_"Go Brie." I cheer._

_"You're rooting for your friend I'm guessing?" Jerry asks._

_"Yes, I think she can do very well when she tries." I respond as I turn my attention to Natalya and Kaitlyn._

_Brie decides to jump on Natalya's back and put her into a sleeper hold. __Kaitlyn getting back to her feet sees this and delivers a spear to Natalya with Brie on top._

_"What a spear by Kaitlyn." Cole exclaims._

_Kaitlyn covers both girls, but AJ gets in the ring and stops it. __AJ starts stomping on Kaitlyn as Brie and Natalya roll out of the ring._

_"Looks like it's just Kaitlyn and AJ right now." JBL comments._

_Kaitlyn and AJ fight back and forth. __AJ gets the upper hand and delivers a neck breaker. __AJ covers "1,2" but Kaitlyn kicks out._

_Kaitlyn makes it to her feet and AJ runs the ropes and locks in the black widow. __"AJ has the black widow locked in, is Kaitlyn going to tap, is AJ going to win?" Cole asks._

_I stand up from my seat eagerly. __Kaitlyn begins to fade but out of nowhere Brie comes flying into the ring and attacks AJ from behind._

_"That a girl." I whisper proudly._

_Kaitlyn rolls out of the ring and Natalya is still down. __Brie then delivers a drop kick to AJ and follows it by three more._

_AJ stumbles to her feet and Brie kicks her and hits the Bella buster. __"Brie with the Bella buster, this may be over." Cole announces._

_Brie covers. "1, 2 and 3." Brie won! _

_"Here is your winner and the number one contender Brie Bella." Justin announces as I stand up from my seat._

_I clap in congratulations and O__ walk into the ring and Brie stands up. __I pick up a mike and I wait for her music to die. __"Well done Brie." I congratulate her._

_"Thank you." She responds._

_"I can't wait to verse you in two weeks at battleground, and I hope you're ready." I tell her._

_"I will be." She says._

_"Good." I respond but all of a sudden I get attacked from behind by AJ and s__he pulls my hair and I fall backwards._

_"And AJ attacks Sarah from behind." Cole announces._

_I quickly regain my sense and we roll around punching one another. __"You're a sore loser, you can't take it when someone pins you, you will never have my title ever." I scream at her._

_Brie then decides to help me and starts attacking AJ and it starts to become a two on 1 assault. __Kaitlyn then comes in and makes it two on two._

_"Kaitlyn is helping AJ, I didn't see that one coming" Jerry comments._

_Brie and I escape the ring and I grab a mike and my title on the way. __"Looks like your besties again huh?" I tease them. __"You just made a mistake." I shout throwing the mike as Brie and I walk backstage helping each other as I hold my head._

When we get back through the curtain I hug Brie. "Well done I had no idea." I tell her.

"Yeah I was shocked too, but I can't wait to verse you." She responds.

"Neither can I, and no one expected it but I'm proud of you and you worked your but off." I tell her.

Celeste, April and Nattie come up behind us. "Good match girls you pulled off your stuff well" I tell them.

"Thanks." They all respond.

* * *

We head back to the locker room and quickly shower and get changed. As we are leaving the arena Mark finds us leaving. "Ladies before you leave, next week the fight that just happened there will be a tag match with Kaitlyn and AJ verses Brie and Sarah, creative loved it." He informs us.

"Do we still have the six tag match on Smackdown?" I ask.

"Yes, it will be Brie, Natalya and Sarah verse Alicia, Aksana and Rosa." He responds.

"Well I will see you tomorrow for my match." I tell him and we leave and get on the bus.

* * *

The next day I wake up around 8 and hit the gym with Eva and JoJo. "How's your training going?" I ask.

"Good, we might be debuting at Summerslam." JoJo announces.

"Really?" I ask excited.

"Yeah, but we don't know yet." Eva responds.

* * *

After our workout we head back to the hotel and I spend the rest of the day in.

That afternoon I meat Randy in his hotel room, I knock on his door. I hear him come to the door. "Hey." I say smiling.

"Hey come in." He says opening the door.

"Thanks." I respond entering.

I walk in and we sit down on the couch. "Saw your segment yesterday looked hot." he compliments.

"Well thank you I try." I respond.

"So that should be interesting." He comments.

"Yeah, I'm interested to see how hard she tries." I respond. "So before I forget I wanted to ask you something." I tell him.

"What?" He asks.

"Battleground is in Miami and I spoke to my mum and I was going to see her again." I tell him.

"That's good." He responds.

"I was wondering if you would want to come with me?" I ask him nervously.

He doesn't look at me directly but slowly turns back to look at me after taking a breath. "Sure I would love to meet your mother." He responds.

I ignore the mental stab of him not wanting to. "You would because you don't have to if it's too soon I just thought that it would be nice." I explain.

He seems to get where I'm coming from. "I would love to come with you." He says.

I smile "Well thank you, and you will also meet Nick her fiancé and Eliza my step sister to be." I add.

"Oh right she's getting married." He says forgetfully.

"Yeah." I respond.

* * *

We end up falling asleep and he carries me to bed. He lays down next to me and I open my eyes. "Sorry I fell asleep." I whisper.

"Don't be, you have been working a lot harder than normal just rest." He says. I close my eyes and let the darkness hit.


	45. Chapter 45

**Here's the next re-written chapter.**

**Anna**

* * *

I wake up the next morning and quickly venture back to my room. I put some workout gear on and head to the gym. After my workout I then am driven to the arena for Mainevent.

I pile into the locker room to find Ariane and Trinity setting up there stuff. "Morning ladies." I say greeting them.

"You ready for our match?" Trinity asks.

"I'm always ready." I comment.

"That's what we like to here." Trinity responds.

I put my stuff down and head to hair and make-up. My hair is straight and I have a front fringe going on which is super cute. After hair is done I head to Sandra to get my gear taped.

Today I am wearing my pink and white wrestling gear, pink and white shorts and a matching crop top halter and white wrestling boots.

* * *

After I am ready I head to the gorilla to wait for our match. I am stretching when Trinity and Ariane come up. "Hey, ready?" Trinity asks me.

"Yeah, I've been here for months now and I still get butterflies, does it ever go away?" I ask them.

"No, but butterflies are good." Ariane responds.

"Yeah they are." I reply and we are given the signal to head out.

Trinity and Ariane go out first and I watch them dance their way to the ring. Their music dies and I hear my music start and the crowd erupts.

_I walk out to a huge roar from the crowd. __I hold my title above my head and scream "Yeah!"_

_"And her opponent from Seattle, Washington, she is the divas champion Sarah." Lillian announces._

_I make my way down the ramp and jump up on the apron I quickly jump over and stand in the corner and give a kiss to the crowd. __I climb down and walk past Naomi and put my title in the corner before giving it a kiss._

_The referee asks us if we are ready and the bell rings. __Naomi and I circle one another and we lock up._

_She pushes me into the corner but gets counted for four. __I quickly punch her make her stumble then deliver three more punches then throw her in the corner and squish her._

_She stumbles and I deliver a running bulldog. __I cover "1,2." But she kicks out._

_I pull her up and give her a neck breaker. __I cover again "1,2" but she kicks out again. __I sit up aggravated and pull her up again and put her in a sleeper hold._

_She begins to fade but Cameron on the outside starts to clap and some of the crowd join in and she begins to fight out by __elbowing me in the face several times before I release._

_Naomi then delivers a drop kick and follows it by a second. __She covers me "1." But I kick out and __roll away and use the ropes to stand up._

_Naomi runs at me but I elbow her in the face making her stumble and have her back to me. __I suddenly have this boost of energy and jump on her back with my knees and hit a painful back stabber._

_I cover Naomi and pull her leg back further. "1, 2, and 3."_

_"Here is your winner the divas champion, Sarah." Lillian announces as I have my hand raised. _

_I grab my title and make my way to a corner and point to the fans. __I walk back up the ramp and watch Cameron come to Naomi's aid and I give a wave and go back behind the curtain._

Once I am back from the ring I make my way for the locker room to grab my things. I quickly get into normal clothes and wait for Trinity and Ariane so we can go back to the hotel together.

* * *

The next day we all arrive at the arena for Smackdown. Today I have a six diva tag match partnering with Brie and Nattie.

We pile into the divas locker room and gather our gear. I head to hair and make-up where Amy has my hair in loose curls and my new front fringe hanging loosely.

I then get into my pink and black wrestling gear and head to Sandra to tape me in. We wait a little bit and head to catering.

"So Brie and Rena you excited about battleground?" Nattie asks us.

"Yeah I can't wait." I respond cheerfully.

"Same." Brie agrees.

"I'm excited to see your chemistry together, you are great friends so wrestling each other should be interesting." Nattie mentions.

"Yeah it will be fun." I respond.

* * *

Finally we are called to go to the gorilla. We see Milena, Victoria and Zivile about to head out. "Hey ladies good luck." Brie says as we approach them.

"You too, let the best team win." Victoria jokes and her music starts up and the three divas walk out together.

We wait for them to finish and my music comes up and Nattie, Brie and myself walk out.

_Brie, Natalya and I walk out from behind the curtain to the huge roar from the crowd. __We stand at the top and raise our hands and I raise my title._

_"And their opponents the team of Natalya, Brie Bella and the Divas Champion, Sarah." Lillian announces as we walk down the ramp._

_"In two weeks Sarah and Brie Bella will face off for the divas title but right now they are teaming together I wonder how they will work together?" Cole wonders._

_"They are close friends but at the end of the day they are fighting for the same thing, but today they are a team so I don't doubt that they will work well together." JBL responds._

_We are in the ring and I hand my title over to a worker on the outside. __We hang in our corner and Natalya and Aksana are starting._

_The referee rings the bell and they lock up. __Natalya pushes Aksana to the ropes and holds her there and the ref begins to count "__1, 2, 3, 4."_

_Natalya releases and__ walks away but Aksana kicks her in the stomach making her hunch over._

_Aksana runs the ropes and delivers a swinging back breaker and covers Natalya. "1, 2." But she kicks out. _

_Natalya makes it to her feet and punches Aksana and they punch back and forth until Natalya runs the ropes and delivers a close line._

_She then goes to our corner and tags in Brie who gets a huge reception. __Brie climbs the top rope and waits for Aksana to stand and does a flying cross body. __Brie covers "1, 2." But Aksana kicks out._

_Brie then picks her up by the hair and delivers a drop kick. __She runs the ropes and delivers a close line. __Brie covers again "1, 2." But Alicia comes in and breaks up the pin fall._

_Natalya runs in the ring and does a discus close line to Alicia. __Rosa gets in the ring and attacks Natalya._

_With my fresh energy I bolt in the ring and peel Rosa off Natalya and deliver a spine buster which makes Rosa roll out of the ring. _

_Natalya and I then get back to our corner as Brie makes her way to get a tag. __I reach my hand out as far as I can and she tags me in as Aksana tags in Alicia._

_I duck the oncoming close line from Alicia and I scoop her up and deliver another nasty spine buster and let out a huge roar to the crowd and they cheer. _

_I then work on Alicia's arm twisting it behind her back. __I pull her to her feet and tighten the grip by pulling further._

_I release her and run the ropes and give her a close line. __I quickly cover "1, 2." But she kicks out._

_I pull her up by the hair and deliver a neck breaker. __I cover again "1. 2." But she kicks out again._

_ I scream in aggravation and decide to put her into a submission. __I put her into the Saraniser my new submission (camel clutch) and pull tighter._

_She begins to tap and I finally release her. __Natalya and Brie join me in the ring and we celebrate our win._

After our match we head back to the locker room and get changed into clothes and we leave the arena and hit the road.

* * *

A little into our trip we stop for food and toilet breaks. "You excited for Battleground?" I ask her.

She nods enthusiastically. "Yeah." She responds.

"I'm glad we get to fight each other, a lot of people underestimate you and I am grateful that you are going to prove them wrong." I tell her,

She smiles. "Yeah, they see me as a tag team and with Nikki injured I finally get to show everyone that I can wrestle." She confesses.

"I totally agree, I mean Nikki and you are a great tag team you always will be but there's only one title which we all want and hopefully one day you'll get it again." I tell her.

She smiles. "I'm glad you are in WWE, you've made us divas pick up our game it's really exciting to watch and do." She tells me.

"Thanks Brie." I respond and we continue driving.

* * *

We eventually arrive in West Virginia and we make it to our hotel room. We crash on the two double beds. "God, I think I am finally over the whole travelling thing." I joke.

She laughs "Well it's all worth it in the end." She responds and I nod in agreement.

* * *

Monday arrives and it's time for Monday night Raw again. Brie and I meet Nattie in the lobby and we head to the gym.

I decide to take a boxing class as the other two hit the weights. After our workout we quickly shower and head to the arena.

* * *

We arrive and pile I to the locker room where all the divas are chatting amongst themselves. "Morning." I say to them all.

"Hey." They respond.

We quickly put our stuff down and head talent relations for our weekly meeting.

A short while later Jane and Mark arrive and they begin to relay information to us all. "So in two weeks it will be SarahVBrie for the title at Battleground." Mark begins.

"The fans and social media love the relationship Brie and Sarah have so we want you to keep the friendship going." Jane adds.

"As briefly discussed last week you two will team against Kaitlyn and AJ tonight." Mark announces and we are given the weekly schedule then are dismissed.

* * *

After our meeting I head to hair and make-up where Amy is waiting. "Hey." I say walking up to her.

"Hey." She responds.

"Make me pretty." I ask her and she laughs.

She does her work and ends up having my hair straight with my new bangs out and my make-up bold. I find Sandra and she tapes me into my black and yellow gear.

* * *

After I am ready I check my phone to see if I have any messages and I have none.

I haven't heard from Randy all week and since we've gotten closer he texts me when he arrives. I summon up the courage to go and find him.

I walk out the back to see his tour bus is here so he must be in his dressing room. I knock on his locker room door a couple times and hear a scurry of commotion inside.

A couple minutes later the door opens and I smile but it drops when I look at the shocked and disheveled face of Randy on the other side. I frown "Hi." I say uneasily as my mood changes very quickly.

"Hey, um I am kind of busy right now can you come back later?" He asks me rudely.

"Uh sure, I was just worried I haven't heard from you since Thursday and I just wanted to see if you're ok." I ask him.

"Well I'm fine." He answers fast.

I scowl and decide to let it go. "Well then I won't bother you but are you okay you seem very stand offish?" I ask him.

"I'm fine" he answers quickly.

"Okay well I will see you after the show? Dinner tonight?" I ask him

"I can't tonight but I'll call you." He replies and shuts the door. I have no idea what just happened but I am so confused.

* * *

I head back to the locker room clearly upset with what just happened. I sit down and just sigh. "Everything okay?" Victoria asks me.

"I don't know I just had the most weird confrontation with Randy just then I still don't know what just happened." I answer

"What happened?" She asks concerned.

"Well I haven't spoken to Randy since Thursday and ever since we have gotten closer we talk every day via text." I tell her. She nods for me to continue. "I went to go find him to see how his weekend was and when he opened the door he seemed shocked and dishevelled like he forgot I existed." I continue.

"What happened after that?" She asks.

"He told me that it wasn't a really good time to talk and I asked him to have dinner with me tonight but he very quickly declined, then I asked if he was okay and he just said yes very and instantly shut the door in my face." I finish.

"That does seem very unusual you I'm sure it's nothing don't worry about it now you have a match up next so just take your frustration out there." Victoria suggests.

"Yeah I guess you're right." I respond and stand up.

"Thanks." and I leave the room.

* * *

**Brie POV**

As soon as Serena leaves the room Nattie and I appear after over hearing "He has the audacity to do it here?" Nattie yells angrily.

"He must think she is the dumbest girl, she is far from it, when I get my hands on him." Victoria mumbles.

"You won't do anything." I warn Tori.

"But I can't believe he's doing this to her." Victoria responds.

"I didn't want to believe it but when I saw the photos the other week it was true he is just using her to look good." I inform them Some of the girls scowl. "The guys have been keeping tabs on him and it seems to be the same woman." I add angrily.

"What do we do?" Nattie asks.

"She's going to find out now we just be there for her like always." I remind them.

"She's such a nice girl why is he doing this?" Nattie asks.

"He's Randy he can do what he wants it's just now he's being stupid and doing it basically in front of her." I respond.

"How long has this been going on for, she's been clueless about it?" Victoria asks.

"Ever since extreme rules, he stopped for a while but he would always turn back, like when she was in hospital, when she was on break from work, I just hope she doesn't get angry with us." I sigh.

"She won't, we warned her about him." Nattie says.

"Yeah we did but we didn't tell her about this, and when she finds out I'm worried about the fall out, you've seen her drink on a night out what if it gets out of hand?" I ask them.

"We will stop it if it gets that way." Victoria says and we all nod.


	46. Chapter 46

**Heaps of changes made here, but if you haven't read this before enjoy.**

**I'm loving these changes it's making me have ideas for present chapters make more sense.**

**Anna xx**

* * *

I meet Brie, Celeste and April at the Gorilla position. "You okay?" Celeste asks me.

"I'm fine." I lie.

Brie shakes her head. "Kaitlyn you're first followed by AJ, Brie then Sarah." A worker informs.

I watch them all walk out to their music. I shake off my worries and walk out to a huge reception.

_I walk out and stand at the top of the ramp. __"And her partner from Seattle Washington, the divas champion Sarah." Justin announces._

_"Last week AJ and Kaitlyn teamed up that's why we are having this match, it will be interesting to see how those two work with a team like Sarah and Brie." Cole comments._

_"Yes but don't forget Sarah is versing Brie at Battleground in two weeks so anything could happen." JBL reminds everyone._

_I make my way to the ring and climb in. __My music dies down and the crowd cheers. __I hand my title to a worker and meet with Brie. __"I'll go first." I whisper._

_Brie gets out of the ring and Kaitlyn gets in too. __"Looks like it's Sarah and Kaitlyn to start this match up." Jerry announces._

_The referee rings the bell and we are set. __I don't waist any time and I charge at Kaitlyn full speed. __"Sarah is not wasting any time." Cole comments._

_I tackle Kaitlyn down and start unloading on her until the referee tares me from Kaitlyn. __Kaitlyn stands up shocked and t__he crowd cheer as I smirk and Brie claps in approval._

_Kaitlyn and I circle one another and lock up. __She pushes me into the corner and gets counted for four._

_When she puts her hands up I do a cheap shot and kick her in the stomach. __Kaitlyn stumbles and I run at her with a close line knocking her down. __"And a close line by Sarah." Cole announces. __I cover Kaitlyn. "1, 2." But she kicks out._

_I drag her to my corner and tag in Brie. __Brie starts to kick Kaitlyn in the corner and I get out of the ring._

_Brie and Kaitlyn then have a back and forth match until they both charge at each other and they connect with one another making both divas fall. __"The two divas just collided i wonder who is going to be the first to tag?" Jerry wonders._

_I stretch my arm out as far as I possibly can go. __I then begin to clap to get the crowd involved to give Brie some motivation._

_I walk up and down the apron as she starts crawling. __She makes it to the corner and tags me in. __AJ is tagged in seconds after._

_AJ charges at me but I side step. __I regroup and kick her in the stomach as she charges back at me._

_I then run the ropes and scissor kick her as she hunches over. __"What a scissor kick." JBL exclaims. __I cover AJ. "1. 2." But she kicks out._

_I pull her to the corner and look up and the crowd and they know what I am about to do. __I start to climb but Kaitlyn tries to stop me so Brie jumps down from the corner and pulls Kaitlyn's leg and she slams her face into the apron and she falls to the ground and the crowd cheers._

_I thank Brie and continue climbing. __I look back to make sure AJ is still there then jump and do the Sarah Splash. __I land on AJ with a big thud. __"Sarah hits the Sarah splash, Brie better take notes" Jerry comments._

_I cover AJ. "1, 2 and 3." _

_"Here are your winners the team of Brie Bella and the a Divas Champion, Sarah." Justin announces._

_Brie and I celebrate and slowly get out of the ring. __We make our way up the ramp and have one more look at the WWE fans and walk through the curtain._

After the match I hug Brie but am still pissed. "Are you okay?" She asks worried,

"I'm just confused." I answer.

"What happened?" She asks.

"It's nothing never mind I just want this day over with." I respond.

"It will be soon come on." She says and we walk back to the locker room.

* * *

I make it back into the locker room and the other divas are inside. "Great match." Nattie tells us.

"Thanks." I whisper.

"You okay?" JoJo asks,

"Yeah I'm fine just confused." I answer.

"What happened?" Eva asks.

"Just a weird confrontation with Randy I have no idea what happened." I say.

"What happened?" Eva asks again.

"I went to find him earlier and it was like he wasn't expecting me, seemed dishevelled busy and was being a dick. I was wanting to see how he was as I hadn't heard from him all week." I tell her.

"That's normal right?" JoJo asks.

"Well since we got closer no. WE talked most days and the last I spoke to him was Thursday and today it was like he didn't even wanted to be associated with me." I inform.

"I'm sure it's nothing Serena." Brie comments.

"Your probably right, I might go find him and suss it out." I announce.

I see Brie's body language change. "I heard he has a match soon he's probably preparing for it." Brie tells me.

"Well I am going to go wish him good luck then." I tell her and leave.

* * *

I walk out of the locker room and sigh. I walk to Randy's locker room and knock but no one answers. He might be on his bus I say to myself.

I make my way to his bus and see that the door to his bus is slightly open. I walk over and I hear noises coming from inside and it sounds like moaning. Wtf?

I peek inside and step a little further in and in front of me is Randy about to have sex with some chick. I feel my heart race and before I know it I am out of there. I run back inside and I can't believe what I just saw.

He, he, he was cheating on me, why would he do that to me? We had just become official.

As I run past workers I zone them out and all of a sudden I crash into a body. "Ouch." I cry out. I feel hands help me up and stare into the familiar eyes of Colby.

"Serena you okay?" he asks

I feel tears spring in my eyes. "No." I answer.

"What happened?" he asks angry.

"I can't talk right now I'm sorry." I respond and run off.

* * *

As I enter the locker room I burst inside and crash to the floor and I started to shriek. "Rena?" Brie says running over with the girls on tow.

"I can't believe what I just saw. Omg, omg, he he he." I say as the tears come out.

"I know." Brie announces.

I stop "You knew?" I ask as my mood changes. She nods hesitantly. "Did you all know?" I ask the divas. They all nod. "How long?" I ask angry.

"We didn't want you to find out this way?" Brie says.

"How long Brie?" I ask again.

"A while." She answers.

"Since extreme rules a little after that, why do you think he acts weird, isn't around all the time, pops up when your around other guys?" Nattie adds.

"I know we just made it official but I wasn't with anyone else, I can't believe he would do this I'm such an idiot, I was actually thinking he really cared for me, but he never cared did he?" I ask her. She shakes her head. "I'm such a fucking idiot." I shout and covering my eyes. "What did I do wrong?" I ask the group in a fit of rage.

"You did absolutely nothing wrong, it was all him Serena, don't blame yourself." Brie scolds me.

"What do I do now, I saw them and I can't get that sick image out of my head." I say pulling my hair out.

"Why don't you just take a deep breath." Nattie suggests and I inhale and exhale a couple times.

"JoJo I'm going to have to pass on that movie I need a drink and it's going be strong." I exclaim.

"Don't do anything stupid please." Brie warns me

"Don't you worry." I respond grabbing my stuff. "I will see you all at the club. I need to get out of here, before I lose my mind." I finish and leave. I reach my car and speed off.

* * *

As I drive I speed back to the hotel detouring by a liquor store. I turn the music full blast and let myself cry.

* * *

When I reach the hotel I stop crying and make it back to my room. I rip open the bag of whiskey and start sculling it. It burns but it makes me feel better.

I start to get ready and go all out. I'm single, I can dress how I want!

I curl my hair and for my make up I cake it on to hide the hurt in my eyes. I take another swig of the whiskey and the more swigs I drink the less it burns. After a while I start to feel drunk and I feel great. The weight has started to lift so I continue to drink away.

* * *

I have now drank half the bottle of whiskey and feel the effects hit me all at once. "That's sooo much better now I don't feel anything." I say to myself in the mirror. I hear a knock on my door. "Coming." I shout stumbling. "Whoops." I shout laughing. I open the door to find Brie, Nattie, Celeste and April there. "Hello beautiful ladies." I smile.

"Your drunk." Brie notices.

"Nope." I say popping the p.

"You ready?" Nattie asks concerned.

"Let's go, I need to have some fun, I'm single, I need to let my hair down, I need drinks, I need to dance." I say making a list as I stumble out of the room. "Whoops." I repeat.

"Maybe you should stay home." Celeste suggests.

I turn to her. "No I am going out with or without you." I say glaring.

"Wow calm down." Brie responds.

I smile "Sorry just all these emotions are going through my head, anger, jealousy, sadness, happiness because I'm free but I just don't want to feel anything, like a vampire, they can flip a switch did you know that." I say hiccupping.

"Okay you aren't going." Brie says.

"I am going now let go of my arm please." I say through my teeth and she releases.

* * *

We leave and I stumble down the corridor into the elevator. "So drinks on me." I announce clapping my hands and take another swig of my whiskey.

"Omg, whiskey seriously." April scolds.

"What it does the trick, after several gulps you don't feel it." I tell them.

"How much have you had?" April asks concerned.

"It was full." I grin and take another swig but Brie snatches it. "Hey." I protest.

"No more of this." She scolds and throws it away as we get out of the elevator.

"That was expensive." I complain sluring.

* * *

As we walk out of the elevator the person I didn't want to see is in the lobby. "Fuck." I mutter loudly.

"Don't let him see me." I add stumbling. "Shit." I finish.

"Well that didn't last long." April comments.

Randy walks over "Is she drunk?" He asks.

"Oh so now he's concerned." I glare at him but don't look him in the eye.

"What did I do?" He asks.

I scoff "Ask your brunette friend." I answer and I get out of the hold from the girls and walk to the entry. Randy runs after me and stops me. "Get out of my way, I don't want to see you, I don't want to talk to you I don't want to have anything to do with you ever again." I yell angrily.

"It was a mistake." He yells.

"Some mistake you have been making, a mistake of what four months now, so go on, hop back to your whore, you're not tied to anyone any more you're a free man, now excuse me I need to leave, taxi!" I shout as it pulls up.

The girls come out glaring daggers at him and climb in with me and I drive off. "You okay?" Brie asks me.

"Super." I respond sarcastically.

* * *

We arrive at the club and there is a huge line. "If you want to get in, act sober." Brie lectures.

"Yes mum." I say and laugh at my joke. She rolls her eyes and we walk up to the bouncer and they let us in easily. "I need a drink." I announce heading to the bar.

A hot waiter comes up and winks at me. "What can I get you beautiful?" He asks.

"Well, I would like a full bottle of vodka is that eligible?" I ask handing over a 100 dollar bill.

"Very much so." He responds taking the money.

"Well you are my favourite person." I respond looking at his name tag "Dean." I add smiling. Later he comes back with a huge bottle. "Now I like what I see." I say grinning.

"Only the best for the most beautiful girl in this club." He flirts.

"Oh you flirt, I like it." I respond and Nattie comes up to me. "Well I will be seeing you real soon." I inform him leaving the bar as Nattie navigates me through the crowd to a VIP table. "I got vodka." I say shouting and holding it up.

"Just straight vodka nothing to mix it with?" April asks.

"Nope." I say popping the p. "Now let's drink." I say excitedly.

* * *

I am now really, really, really drunk and I can barely stand. As the girls walk me out I trip "Whoops." I squeal laughing.

"Come on let's get you home." Brie says with the assistance from the girls.

Outside I take a breath. "Wow." I say stumbling.

"Easy." Nattie scolds.

"Sorry." I whisper and we get in the car and drive back. The drive Back to the hotel was an effort so Brie lays me down on a couch in the lobby and I feel myself passing out.

* * *

**Brie POV**

I lay Serena down on the couch who is barely breathing. "I'm going to call a few of the guys to help." I tell the girls.

"Good idea." April responds.

After I hang up the phone not even five minutes later Brian, John Cena, Colby, Joe (Roman) and Jon (Dean) approach us. They see Serena on the couch passed out and Colby face drops. "She's fine." I tell him "She just passed out." I tell him.

"How much has she had?" John Cena asks worried.

"She had half a bottle of whiskey before she left and then half a bottle of vodka at the club which was drank straight." I answer.

"She's barely breathing." Joe mentions.

"She found out about Randy and she did what she does to stop the pain, she drinks." I tell them.

"I have never seen someone get this bad." I tell them.

"We should take her to a hospital." Jon suggests.

"No, no, no, no hospital, don't let them, no,no, dad." Serena mumbles then passes out.

"What the hell was that?" Colby asks worried.

"I have no idea, it might be her brain trying to processes everything and in the state she's in she's scared." I answer.

"We should take her back to her room." Colby suggests.

I nod "I'll lead you, Brian I'll meet you in our room." I tell him.

The others go back to there rooms not before I thank them for coming down. "I'm going to kick Randy's ass." Joe threatens under his breath.

"There is a long line to wait." Colby responds coldly.

I laugh at his concern and I unlock Serena's door who has passed out for good and is limp in Colby's arms. "Make sure you leave aspirin and water on the night stand, tomorrow isn't going to be pretty." He says.

"I know, if you'd like come visit her tomorrow you should, she needs to be around people that care for her." I tell him. He nods and leaves not before send one last look to a passed out Serena.

* * *

**Serena POV**

The next day I wake up to a migraine. "Agh." I groan holding my head. I look at the clock it's 3pm. "Shit." I hiss.

I hear some ones voice "Oh you're up." Brie says making her presence known.

"I feel like I died and came back to life." I tell her.

"You were really bad last night, we even thought about taking you to the hospital but you mumbled no." she tells me not saying about anything else I mumbled.

I shake my head in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry Brie, I guess I just needed to let my hair down a little." I admit.

"And you did a little too much, you're lucky we haven't told Hunter or Stephanie you would of been suspended." Brie mentions.

"Shit I'm sorry just I just didn't want to think and now everything is coming back to me." I say sobbing.

She holds me tightly. "I know your upset but you really scared us all last night, you couldn't walk, Colby carried you to your bed with the help from Joe and Jon." She tells me.

"He saw me?" I asked.

"I was the one that called him and he was worried." She answers.

"I'll thank him as well as the others." I respond.

"Nikki is coming tomorrow, she is not happy." Brie announces.

"Why?" I ask.

"I told her how bad you were and she was in hysterics and I told her you need your friends." Brie answers.

"She doesn't have to come all this way." I respond.

"Well it's too late now she's coming and we are all here for you." Brie tells me.

"Thanks I forget how good everyone here is and I just want to forget about Randy and move on." I tell her.

"I know, even though you didn't have big feelings for him you were still faithful, you still cared for him. Seeing him at work will be hard but we are all here for you and will keep him away from you." She informs me,

I smile "Thanks but right now I need to sleep." I respond.

"The boys have a line up to bash him." Brie announces.

"Well I'm not even going to go near him." I respond.

"Good, now get some rest, I'll check on you later, oh and BTW, Colby has been worried sick." She announces leaving.

I lay back down on my bed and sigh. "Thank you Colby." I whisper and close my eyes and let the darkness hit me.


	47. Chapter 47

**Here's the next chapter.**

**In this chapter is some M rated stuff due to the illegality of some of the stuff written.**

**Enjoy the changes too.**

* * *

After finding out that Randy was cheating on me for months I felt humiliated and the only way for me to get over it was to cheat.

This all started when I rocked up to work several days after my mini break down and I received sorrowful glances from everyone. So I asked for a few more days off and did went back to the thing that I had promised myself I never would go back to, drugs and alcohol.

I started with my prescribed pills but then went into harder stuff and soon enough I was feeling the pain ease. I know it's wrong but right now all I care about is not feeling and getting back to work.

* * *

I arrive at the arena the next Monday with a smile on my face. I feel great but mentally I know my subconscious is kicking my insides in telling me to stop.

I walk into the locker room and the girls seem shocked to see me so soon. "Morning." I greet them with a smile.

Some are shocked at my attitude, as the last time I saw some of the girls was last week and they saw me in a completely different state. "Morning." Nicole responds confused.

"How you feel today?" Brie asks.

"I feel so much better." I respond enthusiastaically .

"That's good to here." Nattie says warily.

"I took the week off because I just needed some time, but now thinking it I don't want to feel hurt any more." I confess.

"That's good." Brie responds cautiously.

"I thought about it and I did nothing wrong and I am not going to let him beat me, no one is going to beat me, so I am going to focus on my match at Battlegroud, because gorgeous Brie I am not holding back." I explain to the girls and I start laughing.

"As long as your ok." Brie responds.

"I am perfect." I answer and leave the room leaving them confused.

* * *

**Eva POV**

"There is no way she can be that happy after just a week." I tell the group once Serena has left.

"What do you mean?" Ariane asks.

"She's lying to us about something and I intend to find out, because whatever she's doing is just going to make it worse in the end." I answer.

"We will keep an eye out for her and just keep updating one another." Brie suggests.

"Good idea." I respond.

"Let's just hope whatever she is doing isn't going to kill her." Nicole comments.

* * *

**Serena POV**

After my greet with the girls I walk around catering with a smile. "Hey Serena." Nick yells out.

"Hey showoff." I yell out.

I walk around a corner and run into my three boys. "It's my three favourite guys hey." I exclaim excitedly.

They look at me as if I'm a completely different person. "Hi." They respond carfefully.

"If you are going to ask how I am, don't do it, because I am 100% ok. I feel great, I took the week off to get back into reality and did I mention I feel great." I tell them.

They look between each other wide eyed. "As long as you aren't passed out unconscious then we will accept that answer." Colby responds.

"That was a momentary relapse I don't think I've ever drank that much before, trust me I am very embarrassed." I respond quickly.

"As long as you aren't injuring yourself further." Jon mentions.

"I'm not, I am perfectly fine, I am not going to let some cheat, backstabbing, douche back, man-whore beat me down, I already have a stalker keeping me up at night I don't need his help to." I respond.

"You sure you should be back?" Colby asks concerned.

"I can't always hide Colby, I am the divas champion I am a fighter, I always win." I finish. "Well boys I have to go get glammed up, see you around and thank you for what you did last week, you guys are great." I say kissing their cheeks and linger on Colby's a little longer and walk off.

* * *

After Raw is finished, I head back to the locker room after a great show. "I'll see you girls in Miami." I announce.

"You not travelling with us?" Brie asks.

"No, I'm going to see my mum, I think I need some cuddling." I answer.

"Be safe." Nicole yells out.

"Always am hot stuff." I respond and leave

* * *

Before I leave for Miami I head home first to pack some things. As I am driving down it will be easier for me to bring my healing medicine and rent a car. I am now relying on it and deep down I know this is bad, but my head is telling me to just keep doing it.

The night before I drive to Miami I go out and get wasted, and I feel myself not feeling pain again. When I arrive home I call my mum to remind her I'm driving down. "Hey mum." I say a little to happy.

"Serena, you okay?" she asks.

"Yeah I'm great." I respond smiling.

"I haven't heard from you, where are you?" she asks.

"Right now I am in Tampa, I got work off early and I am driving down to see you tomorrow." I tell her.

"That's great I'm excited to see you, is Randy coming with you?" she asks.

"No." I answer shortly.

"You okay?" she asks concerned.

"Yeah I'm no longer with Randy." I announce

"Awe why?" She asks sad.

"He cheated on me." I tell her.

Suddenly she isn't so devastated. "Well he's an absolute fuck wit for doing that to you, and yes you can come earlier." She responds.

"Good, I'll leave after I finish with interviews then I'll drive straight there." I inform her.

"Alright, be safe." She finishes and hangs up.

* * *

The next day I get up early and make my way to the gym. After my workout I head back to my apartment and get ready for the day.

I make it to a radio station in the morning and meet the djs. The interview goes well and they ask me questions about my wrestling before WWE and now, what I like about WWE, what I don't like, they asked about the fans and a whole of lot other questions.

After my interview I hit the road again and I drive straight through to Miami.

* * *

About an hour before I arrive at my mum's I ring her and inform her that I'm almost there. I'm excited to meet Nick and his daughter Eliza, I hope they are making my mother happy.

I eventually arrive at the house and it's a small one story house, which extends backwards. It has a white picket fence, a two car drive way, the front door is red and it has a walkway which goes up to the steps.

I knock on the front door nervously and I hear door opens and my mum is behind it. "Hi mum." I say smiling.

"Hi baby girl come in." She says hugging me.

I step inside and take off my shoes. "Would you like anything to drink?" She asks me.

"Just water please." I tell her.

She gets me a glass and we sit in the lounge. "So how you been?" She asks me.

"Been better but I'm starting to turn around. What about you how's wedding planning going?" I ask excitedly.

"Good, it's exciting" she responds.

"Do you have a date?" I ask curiously.

"Yeah November 30." She answers.

"Winter wedding." I comment.

"It's a destination wedding we are going to Hawaii and I wanted to give you this." She says handing me an envelope.

I open it and inside is a beautifully decorated wedding invitation. I smile "Of course I'll be there, I'll have to ask for that time off from work but I wouldn't miss your wedding." I tell her.

"Good, I need my daughter there." She says.

"I wouldn't miss it." I respond.

"How you doing really?" She asks.

"I'm good trying to keep myself busy." I repeat.

"So what happened with Randy?" She asks.

I take a breath. "He cheated on me." I announce.

"You said." Mum comments.

"I know I wasn't really in it myself but I was still invested in trying you know. At the beginning it was great he was romantic and then I saw this jealous and raging side of him which I detested." I continue.

"What did you tell him?" She asks.

"I told him straight up, I'm not a game, it took a while for him to get that." I add.

"When did you become official?" she asks.

"About a month ago, but he has been sleeping around for the whole time we were a thing." I answer.

"You didn't see it?" she asks.

"I knew he was a player but I didn't think he would do it to me, I told him I detested cheaters and well now here I am. But I am so over it, I was warned numerous times and I still gave him a chance even though deep down I knew that I wasn't going to be with him for long." I confess.

"When you found out how did you take it?" she asks.

"I didn't take it well, I basically turned to alcohol." I answer. She looks at me "Don't worry mum it was a one time thing." I lie.

"As long as your getting back on your feet and focusing on work that's all I care about." She says.

"I am, I've been training every day for my match on Sunday, I'm excited for you to finally see what I've wanted to do all my life." I tell her.

"That's all you and your farther ever talked about it drived me crazy." She confesses and I laugh. "But I am so glad you are making it your dream and living it." She adds.

"All my matches are for him." I add.

"He's always with us." She says getting teary.

"Do you miss him?" I ask.

"Every day, he will always be the love of my life, but meeting Nick, he's closing the hole in my heart." She confesses.

"As long as you are happy and healthy that's all I wish for you, I just wish you did it sooner." I tell her.

"I made serious mistakes but I'm making up for them." She respond.

"I'm proud of you." I whisper.

"As am I of you." She responds.

* * *

We end up talking for another hour before we hear the garage door opening. "That must be Nick." Mum announces excitedly.

I stand up from my spot and see a door open and in steps a tall good looking middle aged man. Mum walks over to him and greets him with a kiss.

I look behind him and a girl with light blonde hair is hiding behind him. "Nick, I want you to meet my daughter Serena, Serena meet Nick." She says introducing us.

I walk up to him with a smile and shake his hand. "Nice to finally meet you." I say to him.

"Likewise." He responds and twists to face Eliza.

"Eliza I want you to meet Serena, Serena meet Eliza." Nick introduces us.

"It's Sarah." She squeals.

I kneel down to her with a smile and laugh, she is adorable. "I'm guessing you're a fan." I greet her. She nods enthusiastically. "Let me tell you a little secret. My real name is Serena but when I'm in the ring I'm Sarah, but you can call me whatever you like." I tell her.

She smiles "You're so pretty." She says.

I smile "You're a very pretty too." I retort.

"What have we missed?" Nick asks mum.

"She only just got here a little while ago, we were just catching up, but I was about to start dinner." Mum answers.

"Great I'm starved." He responds.

"Serena will be staying with us until she has to leave for the hotel on Saturday." Mum explains.

"I hope that's okay." I respond.

"No problem at all plenty of room." He responds. He then turns to Eliza "Eliza can you show Serena the guest bedroom?" He asks her.

She takes my hand and we walk back through a corridor. "Dinner will be in a little bit I'll call you when it's ready." Mum yells.

* * *

I follow Eliza down the hall and she opens a door and inside is a double bed, a bed side table with a lamp and a glass mirrored wardrobe at the front. "So I heard you got an award at school." I say sitting on the bed.

"For spelling." She replies proudly.

"So you're a very good speller then?" I ask her.

She nods again. "Dad and mum said we might be able to see you wrestle on Sunday?" She announces excitedly.

"Did they now? Would you like to come?" I ask her.

She nods. "I would love to. And I have a shirt of yours too." She adds.

"Can I see it?" I ask her.

She nods and pulls me out of the guest bedroom and into her room which is decorated with a pink feature wall. She buries into her wardrobe and pulls out one of my new shirts. She shows it to me "Do you want me to sign it so you can wear it tomorrow?" I ask her.

She grins "Please!" she answers jumping up and down. This girl is so cute!

I grab a marker and sign it:

_Dear Eliza_

_You are so adorable I am grateful that we are going to be sisters. _

_If you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask._

_Love Sarah xx_

She smiles as I show her. She hugs me "Thank you." She shouts and bolts out the door.

"Mummy, daddy, look what Serena signed." She says excitedly showing them the shirt.

"Thank you." Nick thanks.

"No problem." I respond.

"Dinner is almost ready do you mind setting the table?" Mum asks.

"No I don't mind." I respond and begin to set the table.

* * *

We all sit down at the table together enjoying one another's company. "So Nick how did you propose to my mother?" I ask curious.

My mum and Nick share a look. "We took a family trip to Disney World and and I got Eliza and Karen some candy." he begins. "Karen found the ring in hers and I was bent down on one knee by the time she turned around." He answers. "I got Eliza to film it and we were right in front of the castle, people stopped and cheered when she said yes." Nick informs me.

"Sounds like it was a beautiful moment." I respond smiling.

* * *

After dinner I head back to my room to see there is an underground party on tonight. I inform my mother that friends of mine are here and invited me out tonight.

I leave in a white dress, but as soon as I exit the house I find a public bathroom to change my appearance and I change into a brown wig, a hat and put on unidentifiable make-up so no one would recognise me.

After viewing my new look I exit the bathroom completely different from when I entered and venture to the location to the club. I walk to the entrance and give the security guards a flirty smile and they let me in without checking my ID.

I walk inside and there is heaps of people around. There is a corner for where people are doing lines. There's a main bar in the middle and a dance floor and it's very illegal.

I quickly make my way to the bar and order a couple shots to begin with. Whilst I am at the bar a guy with a tattoo sleeve on his right arm comes up to me. "What's a beautiful girl like you in a place like this?" He asks curiously.

"Looks can be deceiving I'm not beautiful." I flirt.

"Want to dance?" he asks.

I take my shot and smirk "Lead the way." I respond and he takes my hand.

We are on the dance floor I grind against his chest. The alcohol is working it's affect and I'm loving it. "Care for something a little more fun?" He asks.

"I was waiting for you to ask me." I respond with a smirk.

He leads me to the corner and shakes a couple guys hands who are eyeing me with lust. I ignore their looks and just smile faintly. We take a seat and he pours me a drag and I grab the rolled dollar bill and sniff it until it's gone. I wipe my nose and smirk "Now that's more like it."

"Travis." He introduces.

"Meagan." I lie.

"Dance again?" He asks.

I smile and flutter my eyes "Why not." I respond and I stand up and walk to the dance floor.

We dance well more like grind against one another and the drugs have hit me immediately. I feel the beat of the music and I feel free and just like I could do anything.

* * *

After our grinding session I head to the bathroom to check myself, it's time to head home as it's after 2 and I need some sleep. "Heading off?" Travis asks me.

"Yeah but I was wondering do you have any more on you?" I ask.

"Maybe." He answers.

I take a couple hundred dollars from my bra. "Mind if I buy some off you?" I ask.

His eyes nearly pop out of his head "Sure." He goes off and somewhere and several minutes later he is back with several bags. "Come back any time." He says.

"I'm only here for the night but I had a great time." I say walking past him and out of the club.

I catch a cab back to Mum and Nicks and quietly step inside the house. I tip toe to my room and I crash on the bed and pass out.

* * *

The next morning I am woken to the smell of bacon and pancakes. I look at myself and see my eyes are a little blood shot and my pupils are small.

I quickly put some make up on and squirt some eye drops in my eyes to look presentable. I am in jeans and a nice casual shirt with knee high boots.

I walk out of the room and sit at the bench watching my mum cook. "Morning." I greet everyone yawning.

"Hi you look lovely, what time did you get in?" She asks,

"Like 2 I think but I feel fine had a little dance." I lie.

"Well I'm glad you had a good time, and Eliza seems to love you." Mum mentions.

"She's a sweet kid, and I like Nick he seems really good for you." I tell her.

"Thank you, I am madly in love." She responds.

"At least one of us is." I say sadly.

"Hey don't let it get you down." She scolds. "So changing topic what time you leaving for the hotel today?" She asks,

"Uh when the other girls get here, but I want to give you these." I say handing her the VIP passes. "These are the VIP tickets I got for you, you get to come backstage before the show and get to show off my new sister." I say excitedly.

"She looks up to you, she went on and on about how you are so pretty." Mum continues.

"Well she is going to be a beautiful lady too." I respond.

I eat breakfast and we soon head out, we are going out and having a family day in the city sightseeing before I leave. The day is successful and I say my goodbyes until tomorrow and tell them to ring me when they arrive at the arena tomorrow.

* * *

I arrive at the hotel and meet Nikki and Brie in the lobby. "Hi." I say hugging them in a group hug.

"You seem in a great mood." Brie notices.

"I am I got to meet my new family, they are great they are coming tomorrow." I tell them.

"So Nick and Eliza are nice?" Nicole asks.

"Yes, I'm glad my mum's happy we had a heart to heart which was good." I tell them.

"So what's Eliza like?" Brie asks.

"She is adorable, she's coming tomorrow, she is like a little mini me." I inform them.

"Oh no another Serena." Nicole jokes.

"Hey. You love me." I pout.

"That we do." They respond

"Now come on let's get our room." I say excitedly.


	48. Chapter 48

**Enjoy the chapter/changes.**

* * *

Today is Battleground and I am woken up by Brie and Nicole and we go to the gym for a serious workout. After our workout we gather our stuff at the hotel and grab our stuff for tonight.

We make our way to the bus where JoJo, Eva, Trinity, Ariane and Nattie are waiting. "Hi." I say greeting them all.

"How were your days off?" Nattie asks me.

"Fabulous it was well needed and I got to see my mom and soon to be step dad and sister so it was fun." I tell them.

"How did that go?" Eva asks.

"Great, they are coming today, Eliza is very cute, she's going to have a blast." I add happily.

"Well we are happy for you." Trinity continues.

"Thanks, now let's go I'm ready!" I shout enthusiastically. They all laugh as I get on the bus.

**Nattie POV**

"Did you see how tired her eyes looked?" I ask the girls outside the bus.

"Yeah she has had that look for a while now, I'm worried." Nicole mentions.

"I know what that look is. She's on drugs." Eva whispers.

"What that's Impossible." I respond.

"I would know I was around them for years. Haven't you thought her change of attitude was strange, she was happy all of a sudden, she gets nose bleeds I've been watching she's not well." Eva explains.

"Do we confront her?" Nattie asks.

"We have to be certain first we have to check her bags take it from her, this isn't good for her, the rate she's going she could over dose." Eva explains.

The other divas all get on the bus and witness Serena laying on a seat and sleeping they all look at one another and nod in agreement.

* * *

**Serena POV**

We all arrive at the arena and I am in my element. I feel good, I have my family coming to see me and my mom is coming for the first time so I have to put on a great match.

I put my stuff down and I've noticed the girls have been watching me closely. I grab my toilet bag and head to the restrooms and leave.

I get to the bathroom and look in all the stalls and go into one of the cubicles. I sit on the toilet and get out my stuff. I quickly do a line and clean up the mess. I peer out of the stall and look myself in the mirror and quickly put some concealer around my eyes, some mascara and eye drops and I am ready.

I get back to the locker room and I get my phone out. I have a missed call from my mum so I quickly ring her back. "Hi it's me." I say excitedly.

"We are out the front." She announces.

"Alright I'm coming." I respond hanging up. I glance at the girls who are looking at me worried. "I'll be back my families here." I announce and walk out the door.

* * *

I walk outside the arena and at the security gate I see my mum, Nick and Eliza with a security guard. I walk up to them "Hi." I say greeting them. "There fine, they can come in." I tell the guard and he lets them through.

"How you feeling?" Nick asks.

"Nervous as always I don't think that will ever go away." I respond.

"Well this one hasn't been able to stop jumping around she is so excited." Mum informs me.

I crouch down. "Is that true?" I ask her with a grin. She nods enthusiastically "Do you want to meet some of the wrestlers?" I ask her.

She jumps up and down "Yes!" She shouts.

"Then let's go." I say giving her my hand.

* * *

We walk through the back entrance backstage as my mum and Nick follow behind us. Eliza's eyes light up when she steps inside, she sees the three massive production trucks, tour buses, workers hurrying around.

"So this is backstage." I announce.

"It's massive." Mum responds.

"Yeah WWE has a lot of stuff to do before every show it doesn't instantly come to life." I inform her. "Now this is catering where we get food and water, a mutual hang out for all the superstars and divas." I explain. "Down these halls are the many locker rooms for the superstars." I continue pointing.

We stop at the divas locker room. "Here is the divas locker room." I show them. "Now it's only girls allowed so Nick you are going to have to wait outside." I inform him.

"No problem take your time." He says and I open the door.

* * *

Inside the girls are getting ready. "Ladies." I say making them turn around. "I would like to introduce you to my mum Karen and my little sister Eliza." I say to the group.

Nattie, Brie and Nikki come over. "Nice to finally meet you both." Nattie says.

Eliza has gone star struck. "Eliza can you say hi to Natalya and the Bella Twins." I ask her.

She grins and she hugs them. "You are a very beautiful girl. How old are you?" Brie asks.

"7." She answers

* * *

After chatting I then leave with my mum and show her the rest of the place. "Here is the gorilla position it's where we wait before we head out through the curtain and down the ramp." I inform them.

We walk up the steps and through the curtain. We are out on the ramp now and Eliza's eyes widen. "This is the WWE arena." I announce.

We walk down the ramp and they take it in. "All these seats are going to be full?" Nick asks.

"Sold out show 15000 plus." I answer.

"And right here is where you will be sitting." I inform them as we pass front row.

"Wow, sounds electric." Nick adds.

Eliza's attention turns to the ring and Jon (Dean, Joe (Roman) and Colby (Seth) are practising. "Mummy, mummy it's the shield." She exclaims.

The guys hear and they stop what they are doing. I crouch down "Do you want to meet them?" I ask. She nods excitedly.

I hold my hand out and walk over to the ring "Who's this pretty lady?" Joe asks.

"It's Roman." She squeals.

"Roman, meet Eliza." I introduce.

"Nice to meet you." She greets her.

I lift her up and she enters the ring. "What do you think Nick think she could be a diva one day?" I joke.

He frowns and I laugh "Yes." Eliza squeals.

"Calm down munchkin." I tell her.

Jon walks over "Hello." He says with his usual lunatic face.

"It's Dean." She squeals.

"I guess you're a fan little lady?" he asks kneeling down. She nods and he hugs her.

Colby comes over "Seth." Eliza squeals and attacks him with a hug.

"I think someone has a favourite." Joe mumbles.

"Sister like sister." Jon jokes.

I gasp when he says that and they both laugh. "Your dead." I mouth. "Come on Eliza, these guys have to get ready for the show but you will see them out here later." I tell her.

"It was great seeing you but can we do the Shield pose?" she asks. They chuckle and put their fists out leaning down.

* * *

After showing around my family I get them seated and I head to get ready. I'm happy they are here, I feel good, the line has affected well and I am raring to go.

I head to hair and make-up and find Brie there getting ready. "Hi.' I say sitting down.

"How you feeling?" She asks.

"Pumped but nervous like always." I respond.

"I don't think the nerves ever go away." Brie responds.

"But nerves are good but I am so excited to wrestle in front of my mum." I add.

"You two seem on good terms." She comments.

"We are, I actually feel like it's a do over you know she invited me to her wedding in November." I tell her,

"Where is it?" Brie asks curiosity.

"Hawaii." I respond.

"Nice, and you like Nick and Eliza?" She asks.

"Yeah Nick's a little quiet but that is normal. I mean your meeting the daughter of your future wife that has only just come back into her life, kind of a weird situation." I respond.

"Well you look happy maybe even to happy to quickly." She says.

"Is being too happy a bad thing?" I ask.

"Only if too happy can cause further damage." Brie responds eyeing suspiciously.

"I don't get where you're coming from." I respond.

"Is everything okay for you, it's just after your break up with Randy you were so emotional and then out of the blue your rock solid. Should I be worried?" She asks me.

"I'm fine, I'm just moving on with my life, I don't need a man to be happy, I mean it would be nice but I'm still young so I have a while until I need to find the guy for me." I tell her.

"You sure you aren't doing anything stupid are you?" She asks me.

I gulp "Postive." I respond twitching my palm.

* * *

After hair and make-up I head to Sandra to get me ring gear. My gear tonight is a purple and blue crop top and matching pants with holes down my legs. The top is a halter and is blue on the top and is covered in diamontees.

"It's beautiful." I compliment. She helps me put it on and tapes me in. I look at myself in the mirror and I am looking hot. "I love it thanks so much Sandra." I thank hugging her and heading back to the locker room.

* * *

When I get inside the locker room the girls are in a circle. "We need to talk." Nicole comands.

I look around it's just the total divas in here no crew so I'm fine. "What about?" I ask.

"This." Eva says and shows me the white powder in a small packet.

I try not to over play it. "I don't know what that is." I tell them.

"Don't lie we found it in your bag." Nattie scolds.

"You went through my bag?" I ask angrily.

"We are worried about you." JoJo continues.

"I'm fine." I lie.

"You most certainly aren't you have been doing drugs." Nicole whispers.

"And lying to everyone you care about, we don't want to see you kill yourself." Brie adds.

"I love you but I'm fine, it's only a little drugs it's not going to kill me." I argue.

"Can you hear yourself right now?" Nattie scolds.

"Your eyes are blood shot, your over excited, I know the signs Rena you are going down a dangerous path and we need to get you help." Eva continues.

"I don't need any help, it's helping me just fine, do you want to really know how I'm feeling, huh?" I ask looking at them all individually. "I can't sleep at night because every time I close my eyes I see that sick picture pasted in my mind and it won't go away." I tell them. "I don't want to talk about it because if I do then I am going to go crazy and I don't want to go crazy I just want to not feel because I am not going to let him have that satisfaction." I finsh breathing hard.

"The only way to get better is to talk. Trust me I know Serena about cheaters and drugs but this is the wrong way." Eva exclaims boldly. "You need to stop this right now, because if you don't we are going to tell Stephanie and you could get fired and be out of the job that you've worked so hard for." Eva finishes.

"You would tell on me?" I ask shocked.

"If it got you help yes." She answers.

"Oh I get it, you'd tell because you'd want to take my spot, one less person to be standing under." I scoff.

"That is not true." Nicole yells.

I turn to Nikki "Wow." I scoff. "You're taking her side." I mumble.

"There is only one side here and it's yours, and if that means that we get you the help you need than so be it, blame us but we don't want you to kill yourself." Nicole confesses.

"I'm not going to kill myself." I argue.

"At this rate you will." Eva says.

"Than tell me how I get over the pain, I have been through so much, I have a fucking stalker, I was with a guy that I didn't want to be with but I tried and I put my heart out there then he stomps all over it, how do I recover from that, because the only way I know is to take the easy way out and it's been working." I shout.

"You start by throwing this away and letting it all out." Eva responds.

"But if I do I won't be able to stop." I confess.

"Maybe that's what you need." Brie comments.

"I don't like crying." I whisper.

"Sometimes it's good to, because what you are doing is the completely wrong way to go about it." Nicole adds.

"After tonight, we are going to get you help." Brie tells me.

"You'd really help me?" I ask.

"Don't you get it yet? You are like a sister to us, we don't want to see you ruin your life, you have been through so much, and have come back fighting, you can do it again." Nicole urges.

"You think I can?" I ask the girls.

"We know you can." Eva answers.

"Now our match are you going to be focused?" Brie asks.

"Yes." I answer.

"Now let's go out there, but from now on, you aren't taking the easy way out, if we find out you have gone back to this we will tell Stephanie and she can take it from there." Brie warns.

I nod "I promise I won't do it again." I tell her.

* * *

After the confrontation from the girls I am refreshed I have my make-up is retouched. The show has begun and Brie and my match is third on the card. We are given the warning to head to the gorilla and wait.

The match before us has just finished and now it's time to get into zone and have the best fight. "You ready?" Brie asks me with Nicole in her corner.

"Yes." I respond.

"Let's go out there and kick ass." Brie adds.

"Let's do it." I respond and we group hug.

I grab my title and put it on my shoulder and Brie is given the signal to go out. She gets a huge reaction from the crowd and I watch from the monitor as she makes her way down the ramp with Nicole.

I get given the signal to head out and when I hear my music I grin and walk out.


	49. Chapter 49

**Enjoy the chapter lovely readers.**

* * *

_I walk out from behind the curtain and the crowd erupts. __I smile as I stand at the top of the ramp and raise my title above my head. __"Yeah." I shout._

_I clap fans hands on the way down and jump on the apron and climb the corner ropes and point to the crowd. __I blow a kiss to my mum and Eliza hop down. __I walk to the centre of the ring and Lillian announces the match._

_"This divas championship match is schedule for onefall introducing first the challenger from Scottsdale Arizona, Brie Bella." Lilian announces first as Brie does the Bella booty turn and the crowd cheers._

_"And her opponent from Seattle Washington, she is the Divas Champion, Sarah." Lilian finishes and I raise my title above my head and the crowd roars. _

_I bring it down and give it a final look and kiss and hand it over to the referee. __He takes it and raises it to show it off. __I take a step back and the referee asks if we are both ready. __We both nod and he signals for the bell._

_Brie and I stare at one another and I extend my hand. __She stares at me and accepts it slowly and we shake. __"And a shake from the two divas." Jerry says._

_Brie and I circle one another and lock up. __She gets the upper hand and twists my arm into an arm lock._

_I roll out of it and reverse it bring her arm behind her back. __"A reversal by Sarah." Cole announces._

_Brie elbows me in the gut and I hunch over which makes me release her. __She gets adrenalin from the crowd and runs the ropes._

_I see her coming and move out of the way, she runs the opposite rope and I see her coming again and I stick my elbow out which make contact with her face and she stumbles. __This allows me to deliver a drop kick._

_"And a drop kick by the champ." Jerry commentates. _

_I quickly cover her "1." But she kicks out easily. "__And a kick out by Brie." Cole adds._

_I pull her up and fling her into the corner. __I stand back and run at her and squish her in the corner. __This makes her stumble and I fling her into the other corner opposite._

_I run at her but she connects an elbow to my face. __"An elbow to the face, that looked painful." JBL winces._

_Brie jumps to the top rope and waits for me to move. __She jumps and lands of me. __She covers me. "1, 2." But I kick out._

_"Sarah kicks out." Jerry says as __I hold my face and crawl to the corner._

_Brie uses this opportunity to kick me several times in the corner. __She's counted for four and is forced away._

_"Some viscous kicks by Brie to Sarah she really is trying to keep Sarah down." Cole explains._

_"Well if you keep her weak it will make it's going to be a lot easier for her." JBL comments._

_I roll out of the ring onto the floor and __Brie follows me out and pulls me up. __I now have regained my vision and I knee her in the gut which makes her hunch over. __I deliver an elbow to the back and roll her back in the ring._

_"And just like that Sarah is back in it." Jerry announces._

_I follow Brie and wait for her to stand. __She turns to face me and I scoop her up and deliver a nasty spine buster. __"And a spine buster to Brie from Sarah." Cole announces._

_"That looked painful." Jerry adds. __I cover Brie "1, 2." But she kicks out._

_I sit up aggravated and stare at the referee "Come on." I say banging my hand on the mat._

_I stand up and pull Brie up with me I scoop her up and body slam her on her back. I__ run the ropes and deliver a leg drop. __"A leg drop by Sarah." JBL announces._

_"Sarah is now dominating." Cole announces._

_"They both want the same thing." Jerry adds._

_I then put her into a sleeper hold. __I wrap my legs around her waist and hang on her back and put more pressure. __"And Sarah with a painful sleeper hold." Cole announces._

_"Brie is fading." JBL mentions. _

_Brie fades and drops to her knees. __The crowd begins to cheer her on and she begins to fight back. __"Looks like the crowd want to her last a little longer." Jerry comments._

_Brie begins to pump her fist and starts to pry my arms from around her neck. __She stumbles and looks around she then runs backwards and I land in the corner back first._

_I am now off her back and this give Brie the momentum she needs and she runs at me and squishes me into the corner. __I stumble and she hits a running bull dog. __She covers me "1, 2." But I kick out._

_"And Sarah kicks out." Jerry announces._

_She pulls me up and I push her in the ropes I duck and she kicks me in the face which makes my vision blur. __S__he runs the ropes again and delivers a close line. __"A close line by Brie to the champ, Brie really is fighting well tonight." Cole expresses._

_"She is and Sarah was right she is capable of a lot when she is fighting for something really important." JBL adds._

_I use the rope to stand up and Brie runs at me I use my strength to lift Brie over my shoulders and toss her out of the ring. "Ooh." The crowd shouts in excitement. _

_"Brie just got tossed out of that ring, did you see how high she went?" Cole exclaims._

_I take a moment to catch my breath and roll out of the ring. __I go to get Brie but she kicks me in the stomach which makes me hunch over. __She grabs me and throws me into the barricade. __"Ooh." The crowd yells again._

_Brie then slaps my face. __"Come on Sarah, be the tough person you are." She teases._

_This makes me lose my cool and I punch her in the gut several times. __I get to my feet and I charge at her launching myself at her and start unloading punches outside the ring._

_"Sarah has completely flipped a switch she's attacking Brie like no tomorrow." Cole announces._

_"She's showing Brie that you don't slap her like that." JBL defends._

_I then pull her up. "This what you wanted huh?" I yell at her. __I then fling her into the barricade. "Ooh." The crowd echos as t__he referee is at 7 so I roll back in the ring to stop it and then roll out again._

_I pick up brie and roll her back in the ring. __I then look to the corner and want to get some height. __I point to the corner and the crowd cheers in agreement._

_"Looks like Sarah wants some height." Jerry notices._

_I start to climb the ropes and suddenly I hear a commotion from behind me. __I turn my head to see a figure in a black hoody jump the barricade and run into the ring. __I gasp as see the figures face._

_It's Adam I know those eyes. __He jumps up on the apron and he pushes me off the top rope and I crash onto the floor landing on my neck and shoulder and I instantly feel pain __"Omg." The commentators say in unison._

**(No longer the match from here)**

The security captures the figure and Brie is astounded. The bell rings and I am motionless and I can't feel my neck or shoulder.

Brie rolls out of the ring and checks on me as do some referees. "Serena can you hear me?" Brie asks concerned. I don't respond. "If you hear me squeeze my hand." She asks again.

I lightly squeeze not even more than a pinch. "She's barely there she needs help." The referees shout and call for an ambulance.

I feel my self-blacking out but I have to fight. My eyes shoot open and I'm worried. Brie and the referees notice. "Stay calm Serena, help is on the way." They shout.

Paul and Stephanie run out and are crowding over me as the crowd is silent. "Stay with us." Stephanie says as medics put a neck brace on me.

"I can't feel my neck or shoulder." I whisper.

"It's going to be okay." Stephanie whispers.

"Adam." I whisper and that's the last thing I remember before I pass out.

* * *

**Brie POV**

"Adam." Serena whispers.

"What?" Stephanie yells and she clothes her eyes.

"Serena." I cry.

"She's breathing but we have to get her out of here as quickly and painless as we can." A doctor orders.

"What do we do now?" Brie asks.

"Someone needs to inform her mother what's going on, the show has to go on, but someone needs to go with her." Paul says.

"I'll go." Stephanie says.

"You don't need me to go?" Brie offers.

She shakes her head. "She's going to be scared and confused when she wakes up I want to be there." Stephanie responds. "Can you find her family and tell her we are taking her to the hospital and that we will inform them what is going on." Stephanie asks Brie and she nods and runs off.

The ambulance is here and the paramedics put me in the back and Stephanie climbs in "Get that guy in jail." Stephanie yells to Paul and he nods and the door shuts and the ambulance drives off.

* * *

**Serena POV**

I wake up and I am in serious pain. My eyes flutter and I am staring up at bright lights. I try to move but I can't and I feel a neck brace around my neck. Shit this is bad. I hear beeps and feel wires connected to me.

I then hear footsteps and I see my mom walk in. "Omg your awake." Mom cries.

"How you feeling?" She asks me.

"I can't feel my neck or shoulder I can't move." I respond shocked

"I'll get the doctor." Mom says and rushes out.

Moments later a man in his late 30s comes in the door. "Hi Serena I'm Doctor White." He introduces. "Now I'm glad your awake but from the looks of things you are in bad shape we are going to take you to get some X-rays and MRIs but before that I just want to ask some questions." He informs me. "What is your full name?" He asks.

"Serena Elizabeth Smith." I answer quietly.

"Date of birth?" He asks.

"March 20th." I respond.

"You currently are a professional wrestler?" He asks.

"Yes." I answer.

"What was the last thing you remember?" He asks.

"I remember falling and I felt an immense pain in my neck and shoulder then I couldn't feel anything. How bad is it?" I ask worried.

"We won't know the full extent of your injuries until we do more tests but your in a bad way Miss Smith." He says honestly. I nod with tears in my eyes. "That's all I needed to know, we have given you pain killers so that's why you feel a little out of it, but I'm sure your still in some pain but just rest and we will take care of you." He directs. I nod "Do you want visitors?" He asks me.

"Yes." I respond.

"Not too long." He tells my mother. She nods and he leaves.

* * *

Minutes later I see Stephanie McMahon come in with Paul. "Hi." She says.

"Hi." I respond croaky.

"How you feeling?" She asks me.

"Don't really feel anything right now, little bit of pain, so the pain killers are doing it's job." I joke.

"You scared everyone." She begins.

"I'm scared." I whisper.

"Don't be, you will come back, and whenever that is but don't worry because you will always have a job here." She tells me.

"That's if I can move again." I respond.

"Don't think the worse you won't know until you get tested." She continues.

I nod well try to. "It was Adam." I say quietly.

"We got him." She says.

I smile "I couldn't believe it. It happened so fast but all I could see was his eyes and then I was gone." I tell her.

"Well that's over with there are some other things we need to discuss too." She says.

I nod "Ok." I respond.

"Brie told me about the drugs." She begins.

I gulp I begin to cry. "I'm sorry I just needed to forget and just not think. I needed to be stupid and young, I never got to, I thought it would take the pain away but it only just caused more damage I know what I did was wrong but I was never told don't do this don't do that and I just wanted to live carelessly." I tell her.

"I understand that you were upset by what happened with Randy but the way you went about it was the wrong way, we love you here in the WWE and we want to help you." She explains.

"Why didn't you come to us?" She asks.

"I felt stupid." I tell her.

"We all have those moments but you were being an idiot for what you were doing to yourself, now I'm not here to yell, I'm just here to tell you that it could have been worse." She explains.

I nod "I know." I respond.

"Well that's the end of it, we will discuss it when you are out of hospital and heeling but right now you need to rest and don't worry about anything, we will have to inform everyone what has happened." She explains.

"I know." I answer.

"Now get some rest." She orders.

"Thanks Stephanie and I promise I will heal and come back better than ever." I respond.

"I wouldn't count for anything less." She responds. "Now get some rest and that's an order." She jokes and I laugh and she leaves.

* * *

A while later the nurses come and take me up to x ray and MRI. It takes a while but my results are back. I have a broken neck and the bone connecting to my shoulder blade has broken that stems to my neck. I also have a dislocated shoulder as well that's why I can't feel my upper back and shoulder.

The doctors go through with me the process of what to do. I will have to have several surgeries over the next several months on my neck and shoulder. The hospital is sending me to a specialist in Atlanta where I will have my surgeries and is the best at sport injuries and recovery. Looks like I'll be moving to Atlanta for a while.

* * *

That night I am restless and in pain so the nurse on duty relieves my pain whenever I need it. Before I fell asleep and after Battleground was over the girls came to see me and were worried sick. They brought flowers and chocolates and get well cards. I'm lucky to have amazing friends.

Tomorrow I am being flown down to Atlanta and my mum is going to come with me for a bit and I will begin the process of fixing myself mentally and physically.


	50. Chapter 50

**Enjoy the next chapter/changes.**

**Read/review/fav/follow!**

* * *

I arrive in Atlanta where I will be meeting Dr Andrews where he will be performing my surgeries. From what I've been told it looks like I'll be out of action for 8-9 months which is a pain because I could be forgotten and I don't want that.

I've been receiving messages from several superstars and divas wishing me luck and I tell them I'll be back eventually.

* * *

Arriving at the hospital I am on a stretcher and they put me in a private room. I've been on so much medication I really haven't been able to fully accept my injuries but I know it's bad, but it could of been worse I could have done more damage and could have ended my career.

In my room I am set up when Dr Andrews comes in and introduces himself. "Hi Serena I'm Dr Andrews I've had a look at your X-rays and MRIs and we have come up with a strategy." he introduces himself.

"Hi" I greet him.

"Tomorrow your surgery will consist of preparing the break around your neck to your shoulder." He explains. "The surgery after that which will be a month or so later that will be finalising the same repair." He adds. "Your dislocation ended up being a break so we will have to repair that too. That will be the least of our worries we will cut you open on the second surgery and repair that." He explains further. "The third operation is to fix any other problems and put screws into place, so this means you're going to be on your back for a while as it will take some time." He informs me. "Lastly the final surgery will be there if you need one in case anything goes wrong over the time your here and after all your surgeries you will then be sent to a rehab further in town where you will begin to slowly rebuild the motion in your next and shoulder." He finishes.

"So it has gotten worse?" I ask.

"Yes, it's a nasty injury but we will do everything to make it as easy and pain free as possible over the next few months as it will be tough." He warns and leaves me to think.

* * *

"Mum?" I whisper.

"I'm here." She says.

"I'm scared." I tell her.

"I know sweetie but I'm going to be here to help you as much as I can." She tells me.

"What about your wedding?" I ask.

"I can plan from here but right now my daughter is more important." She responds and I squeeze her hand in thankfulness.

I go to sleep that night worried about my surgery tomorrow but I have to trust Dr Andrews and his team that they know what they are doing.

* * *

The next morning I am woken up in pain. The nurses feed me medication and prep me for my surgery. I say goodbye to my mum as she signs papers consent forms before they send me to the OR.

I see Dr Andrews in the OR and my x rays and MRIs are show on the monitors. I see an anaesthesiologist by the bed. "Hi Serena I'm Dr Jacobs I'm going to be putting you to sleep and will be observing your surgeries." He tells me. I nod and he asks me to make a fist and open and close it. "This will sting a little, what I want you to do is count backwards from ten for me." He asks me.

I nod as I feel the prick of the needle. "10, 9, 8.." And I black out...

* * *

A few hours later I wake up groggily and sick after my surgery. "Welcome back Miss Smith, just rest you will be quite uncomfortable for a couple days but just rest and Dr Andrews will be in shortly." A nurse tells me.

I feel myself drifting off and to sleep when Dr Andrews comes in. "How you feeling?" He asks me.

"Drowsy and sore." I answer.

"That's normal, the surgery went well. You just need to rest and I will come and check on you soon, your nurses will be observing you through the night." He explains. "If you need anything just press this button and they will help you." He adds.

"Thank you." I whisper.

"No problem get some sleep." He orders and leaves.

I feel myself falling asleep. "Just go to sleep Miss Smith you're going to be fine." My nurse says and I close my eyes.

* * *

A couple hours later I wake up and I am back in my private room. I see flowers, cards, balloons, and my mother in a recliner chair in the corner sleeping.

I see my nurse at the end of my bed righting down notes. "How you feeling?" She asks coming towards my head so I can see her.

"Thirsty." I croak.

"That's normal I'll get you some water." She says and gets retrieves a cup from the side table. "Don't overdo it just suck softly." She directs.

I slowly suck some water and stop. "Thanks." I say softly.

"How's your pain?" She asks.

"Can't really feel anything." I answer.

"You've been stocked up on medication since your injury and the anaesthetic is still wearing off, but so far you're doing well." She informs me. I nod and relax a bit. "You will be very tired for the next couple days the surgery was very hard on your body so don't push it just rest." She orders me.

I relax and close my eyes again.

* * *

The next few days are the same, I'm groggy and in pain, but I am sitting up a fraction more but not too much.

I am playing with my phone when I hear footsteps come into my room. I look up at the doorway and in the frame and see it's Colby. "Hi." I say sweetly.

"How you feeling?" he asks.

"Tired." I answer.

"That's a given you've been through a traumatic injury." He says.

"I know, but thanks for visiting me." I smile.

"That's what friends do." He responds. "I won't stay long you look tired but I just wanted to see how you were." He says.

"Thanks, I'll be okay." I whisper.

"I don't doubt that for a second." He responds.

He hugs me lightly and turns to leave. "Hey Colby?" I call out. He turns back to me. "Thanks for visiting me." I tell him and he gives me a smile and walks out.

* * *

The next week goes by quickly and I start have a little more motion in my neck even though I can't move it. My mum flew back to Miami yesterday and speaks to me hourly.

On a particular day I hear familiar voices come to my room. I smile and see the total divas crew come in my room. "Rena." They all greet me.

"Hi." I respond as they gently hug me.

"How you feeling?" JoJo asks me.

"Sore but I can move my neck a little bit but I have a long way to go." I inform them.

"We are sorry this happened to you." Nicole says.

"I am too but things happen and you just have to pick yourself up, so that's what I am going to do." I tell them.

"How's WWE?" I ask curious.

"It's definitely not the same without you, you heard that your title is vacated now and at Summerslam there will be a battle royal to decide the next champion." Nattie informs me.

"Really?" I ask excited.

"Yeah, but your fans have been tweeting and supporting about you all the time, you won't be forgotten." Brie tells me.

"Well the love and support on twitter and Instagram is amazing." I agree.

"Our fans will make your day, they have been like that for me." Nikki responds. We catch up for about an hour and they leave when nurses have to give me a shower.

* * *

It has now been over three weeks since my first operation and I have started to take small walks. I'm still in the neck brace and have someone with me at all times.

I am seeing doctor Andrews today to see how my progress has come and see my updated MRIs. When I enter the room Dr Andrews has several MRI scans. "So this is your first MRI from before your surgery." He shows me. "You can see all the contusion around here where the damage is in your neck." He points out.

He then changes slides. "This." He says hanging up a new MRI. "MRI is your one from this morning." He shows me.

"That's just after three and bit weeks of rest?" I ask.

"Yes. Now your next surgery will be scheduled in few weeks." He informs me.

"Okay, and we are doing more of what you've recently done?" I ask.

He nods "Yes but repairing it all." He says. I smile shyly. "How do you feel well?" He asks.

"Still sore but I'm having less pain but it still hurts a lot." I tell him.

"Just keep up with what you're doing, but don't push it I can tell you're a fighter." He warns. I nod and he leaves.

* * *

My mum flew in today and brought Eliza with her. She is on my bed and we are playing go fish. "Do you have an ace?" She asks me.

I look at my cards "Go fish." I respond and she picks up a card from the middle. "How's the wedding planning?" I ask mum.

"Good. Lots more RSVPs." She answers.

"Turned into bridezilla yet?" I joke.

"No." She answers.

"Do you have a 6?" Eliza asks me.

I frown. "Yes I do." I answer handing her the card. She smiles fondly and discards her pair.

* * *

That afternoon I relax with my mum and step sister and we have a fun time. We look at dresses for Mums wedding and I even mark pages that I would possible pick for my own. We also go over how many months till then and I calculate I should be much better by then.

They leave me once the sun sets and leave for the hotel I kiss them goodbye. Before I close my eyes I smile at how my life is. It may not be the best circumstances but I have my mom in my life after years of neglect and I will have a sibling and step father who are great, it's a win, win.

* * *

The three weeks fly by and it's time for my next surgery. Hospital staff prep me in my room and they roll me out in my bed.

Today's surgery is repairing the rest of the contusions and putting a steel rod in my shoulder to keep it in place. Staff brief me and they get me to count from ten backwards and I am out to sleep.

* * *

I wake up a few hours later back in my room being monitored. I feel sick and drowsy and sore.

My nurse Lucy who has been with me for most of my stay is at her table at the foot of my bed. "Your awake how you feeling?" She asks me.

"Little sore and drowsy, tired too." I answer.

"All normal with every surgery, Dr Andrews will be in shortly." She informs me.

About fifteen minutes later he comes in and informs me of what he did and said that he fixed everything and put the steels rod in place. He also informs me the surgery was a lot quicker and less difficult so my healing process will be a lot quicker than my last. He also explains how they are going to repair my dislocation of my shoulder which is really bad.

Throughout the day the pain is excruciating and I ask for more pain relief which makes me fall asleep several times and I am in and out through the night.

* * *

The next morning I see my mum in her usual spot as she flew in last night and held my hand. "How you feeling?" She asks me.

"Sore." I answer.

"Need me to get Lucy?" She asks

"Yes." I respond.

"I'll be right back." She responds and moments later she re-enters with Lucy.

"Your mum says you're still in a little bit of pain." Lucy says.

"Yeah." I whisper.

"Want some more pain relief?" Lucy asks.

"Yes please." I respond.

She adjusts my drip and needle and retrieves some pain relief and shoots it through. I feel the head rush but the pain goes soon after. "Thanks." I respond closing my eyes and sleep.


	51. Chapter 51

**Here is the next chapter, hope you like the edited version.**

**Anna**

* * *

Today April and Celeste are coming to visit so I'm excited to see them. April is now the champion again and she's loving it. They are arriving around 12, so I complete my morning routine of getting checked making sure everything is going smoothly.

12:00pm comes and I hear a pair of footsteps walking in the direction of my room. I sit up a little and they walk in. "Hi." I say with a huge smile.

"Hey cripple." April teases.

"Don't joke." I glare at her.

"How you feeling?" Celeste asks as she hugs me gently.

"Little sore, haven't been sleeping well past couple days and feel really uncomfortable." I tell them.

"You look well considering." April comments.

"I don't feel it." I respond.

"Well you do." Celeste agrees.

"So champion again congrats." I congratulate April.

"Thanks I hate how I got it but they have some interesting feuds coming up for me." She tells me.

"Well things happen and unfortunately that fuckwit Adam ruined it for me but he's rotting in jail so I'm fine." I tell them.

"Yeah we can't believe it. We were watching it from the back and it happened so quickly we were all shocked." Celeste informs me.

"It felt like it went really slow in my head but I'm glad it's over now." I confess.

"We are too you can now focus on getting better and coming back." April responds.

"I will and when I get back you better watch out I will get my title back." I joke.

"Your going to have to pry it from my dead body." April responds laughing.

"So what's new with you girls?" I ask them.

"Nothing, it's very quiet in the locker room." April mentions.

"I was the loud one wasn't I?" I comment and they laugh.

"Yes you are, we all miss you though." Celeste mentions.

"I miss everyone too. Where you travelling to next?" I ask.

"Richmond." They say at the same time.

We catch up and gossip and soon they have to leave. "Well we better leave we have a flight to catch but we will speak to you soon." Celeste announces standing up.

"I'll be here." I joke and we hug goodbye.

* * *

After April and Celeste leave I spend the rest of the day resting. I'm starting to feel less drowsy and tired but I'm still sore.

Throughout that day I've had nurses come check on me, sponge me down, feed me which takes a lot out of energy.

* * *

The following week flies by and I start to move my neck a little more each day.

Dr Andrews shows me my new scan and informs me that the repairs he did in my neck seem to be working well. "Does this mean no more neck surgeries?" I ask.

"Yes; the only surgery we have left is your shoulder which we haven't touched, accept for the rod." He says.

"How does it feel?" He asks feeling around.

"Little stiff but I know my neck is first priority." I respond.

"Well with your progress we may be able to get you in earlier." He announces.

"Really?" I ask excited.

"Your vitals are looking fine and your starting to gain more movement in the neck so I don't see why not." He responds.

"Well I will do what I have been doing." I respond.

"Good, I will come back in a week and check on you." He finishes and leaves me be.

* * *

Two weeks after my check up with Dr Andrews I have started gaining more movement in my neck.

Dr Andrews came in and told me that I will be ready for my shoulder surgery in three days time. He explains to me what they will be doing and that the break and dislocation will take up to 6-8 weeks to heal before I can start my rehab.

After my final surgery I am being sent to the best rehabilitation centre for sport injuries. From there I will make small steps in progress until the end of the year.

* * *

After a long and tiresome three days it's time for my shoulder surgery."It's been a blast caring for you." Lucy says.

"I'm glad I've kept you busy." I joke.

"Don't worry this surgery isn't dire, it's putting all the tendons and ligaments back together as well as more screws. You will be in a sling for 6 or more weeks." She informs me.

"I've been told but I'm ready to get out of here and recover." I tell her.

"Well you have improved rapidly." She comments.

"I don't like being out for too long I have a job to get back to." I respond.

"Well from here it's up to you, but I know you can do it." She finishes.

* * *

Employees roll me to the OR and I am given the same procedure to my last surgeries. Pump my fist, count backwards from ten and then total blackness.

I wake up after my surgery groggy from the ascetic. "Welcome back Serena, your surgery went perfect you will be out of here late tomorrow at the latest." Lucy tells me.

"Wow it's like your trying to get rid of me" I joke and she laughs.

"Just rest up, you'll be a little drowsy for a while." She informs me.

* * *

When I get brought back into my room mum and Nick are waiting for me. "How'd it go?" Mum asks Lucy.

"Perfect, no complications it was an easy surgery. She should be able to leave here and go to the rehabilitation centre tomorrow night if there are no complications tonight." Lucy informs them.

"How do you feel?" Nick asks me.

"The usual but it's not as painful." I answer yawning.

"Well you are a fighter so you should be on the mend in no time." Mum comments and I nod in agreement.

I feel myself closing my eyes and yawning. "I'm tired." I whisper.

"We will let you sleep we've got to head back to Miami you sure you're going to be okay tomorrow when you leave here?" Mum asks.

"Positive, I will be fine I'll have someone looking out for me." I tell her.

"Good. Get some sleep I'll ring you later." She says and they leave.

"Peace and quiet." I whisper and Lucy laughs as I feel myself falling asleep.

* * *

The next day I am as excited as I could be. I am finally leaving the hospital after two months of being on my back and last night I slept pretty well as I still had some pain but not as much that I couldn't sleep.

From what the night nurses told me I woke up only two times last night and they had to adjust my pain relief only lightly so that means I'm good to go.

From the hospital I will be driven to a nearby rehabilitation center where I will be staying for the rest of my recovery until I am allowed to go back home.

* * *

The day goes on longer as I hoped and it's time for me to leave. I have signed my discharge papers and I am been wheelchair out of my room. "Well this is it." I say to Lucy.

"It was great to meet you." She says.

"I couldn't have asked for a better nurse." I tell her.

"You were a great patient when you wanted to be." Lucy jokes.

"Just admit it, you're glad you don't have to see me any more." I retort.

She laughs. "Na you're not that bad." she responds.

I say goodbye to all the hospital staff who cared for me and I leave through the hospital doors and wave as they shut the door and the siren starts up and we drive off.

* * *

I arrive at the rehab centre and am taken to a private room where I will make myself at home.

I walk inside and take in the surroundings. My room has a double bed in the middle of the room against the main wall with equipment and wires if I need medical attention. To the left of the bed is a door where it leads to a small bathroom and on the wall is a flat screen.

The first thing I do when I am settled is go to the bathroom and have a shower. An employee assists me as she helps me into my robe and turns on the shower. "Just shout out if you need help." Jess the worker on call for tonight directs me.

* * *

After my long shower I dry myself with the assistance from Jess. I get changed into some comfy sweats and sit on my bed.

I turn on the TV to find the wrestling on. I laugh "Perfect timing." I whisper.

From what I can see a lot has happened on screen. Stephanie and Paul are now apart of the roster and are known as The Authority who are followed around by the Shield and Randy as the new champ.

From watching online at Summerslam it was John Cena Vs Daniel Brian and Daniel won. Triple H turned heel and Randy cashed in his suitcase and from there it became The Authority and it's been rather entertaining.

After I turn the TV off I quickly snap a photo of my new home.

I quickly upload it to twitter and Instagram: _This will be my new home for the next few months, I love you all and I appreciate all the well wishes. I will be back better than ever in no time. #rehab #recovery #illbeback_

* * *

For the rest of the day I meet my physiotherapist, counsellor and other employees that will be helping make a full recover whilst I'm here.

Staff take me on a tour of the centre which is rather fancy and modern so I think I will like it here.

For dinner you can either eat in the main dining area where everyone can eat or you can get it sent to your room. I decide to just eat in my room tonight and watch an episode of Total Divas.

Later that night I'm woken up by careers who give me my medication and they brief me of what I will be doing tomorrow. I have to see my counsellor tomorrow and I don't know how that is going to go, but I hope it will help, I have had so much happen to me the last in the last year I need to talk about it.

* * *

The next day I am woken up at 8am to get showered, changed and eat breakfast. I have my first session with my therapist Dr Adams at 10:30am.

After I am ready I am dressed in yoga pants and a baggy shirt and have my sling tightened around my neck and shoulder and my neck brace changed.

I am escorted to Dr Adams office and I sit inside. When she opens her door and enters I see a woman in her 30s, brunette and very pretty.

I glance around her office she has her diplomas and awards she's received. "Hi Serena, I'm Dr Adams or you can call me Julie." She begins.

"Nice to meet you Julie." I greet her.

"So from the looks of things you've been through quite a tough time the past couple months?" She says reading her notes.

"Yes its been a difficult time a lot has happened but I just hope I can make a full recovery and get better." I tell her.

"I think you will, I think you have a big heart and a great mind and will be back better than ever." She says.

I sit back and relax. "So Serena why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?" She asks me.

"I was born in Seattle, I lived there until I was 18 and then moved to Tampa Florida." I begin.

"Why did you move to Tampa?" She asks.

"For my profession, I wanted to be a professional wrestler, and in Tampa it's where the best companies and training centres are." I tell her.

"Was it hard?" She asks.

"Very hard. I was young and didn't have a lot of experience but I did it." I answer casually.

"And what was it like in your childhood?" She asks.

"I'm an only child so I didn't have siblings but I have cousins." I answer.

"What about your parents?" she asks.

"Up until I was 14 I had two loving parents." I announce.

"What happened?" she asks.

"My father died in a car crash." I answer.

"What happened after he died?" she asks.

"My mum turned to alcohol and substance abuse, I couldn't live with it so when I was 16 I had enough moved out of home, left school and worked very hard." I inform her.

"Sounds like you had it rough." She comments.

"I did and I wish I could of had my mother around but I didn't I had to learn things on my own." I tell her.

"And what did you do when you left home?" She asks another question.

"I moved in with a friend and when I had enough money saved up I moved to Tampa at the age of 18 and I worked my butt off." I respond.

"When did you start in the WWE?" She asks.

"I started in April this year." I tell her.

"How much do you enjoy it?" She asks.

"I love every minute of it." I answer proudly.

"And now that you can't do what you love how do you feel?" She asks me.

"Shattered, bored, useless." I tell her.

"It won't always be like that." She comments.

"I know but I don't know how I can do this you know, I've had to fight for everything in my life, and this is the hardest thing I've had to do, three surgeries and many months of rehab I don't know if I can cope." I confess.

"That's why you are here talking to me." She responds.

"You're here to let yourself go and to tell me how you really feel." She finishes. I look at her shyly and nod slowly. "So tell me about your injury what happened?" She asks.

"I was in a match and I was climbing the top rope." I begin getting emotional.

"Take your time." she guides seeing me getting emotional.

"I heard this commotion from behind me so I turned my head and saw a figure running and they jumped on the ring apron, they pushed me off so fast I couldn't stop my fall. I landed face first and I fractured my neck and shoulder blade." I tell her.

"Do you know who did it do you?" She asks.

I nod "Yes."

"Who? she asks.

"His name was Adam I went to high school with him." I answer.

"Keep going." She urges.

"He was a couple years older than me and his sister was my best friend at the time and she let me stay with her just after I moved out of home." I continue.

"Then what happened I can tell something happened." She confesses.

I gulp "One night there was a house party and we were drinking and one thing lead to another and we had sex, I lost my virginity and immediately regretted it." I say quietly.

"That's not how you wanted to lose it I bet." she mentions.

"No it wasn't, and it got hard, even though I wasn't at school any more I would receive head turns and be called names from people in my grade and above, my best friend didn't want me living with someone that was a slut so she kicked me out. I left and lived on the streets for a while, I then got saved by my friend Isabella and I turned my life around." I explain further.

"How is Adam in the picture now?" She asks.

"I don't know but I suddenly become famous and maybe he just wanted to tell me that he could still control me. At first I had no clue that it was him but he kept hinting things and leaving photos of me, stalking me until we caught him on tape, it was quiet for a while but then he tried to blow up me and my friends in my car." I announce.

"Were you hurt?" she asks shocked.

"No, just overly stressed." I answer.

"And then he pushed you off a rope." she responds.

"Yes he went quiet for a while then all of a sudden he pushes me off the rope and I break my neck, he's in jail now where he belongs." I finish.

"That's a whole lot of stuff happening how did you cope?" She asks.

"I had a great support network, my bosses, my work friends, my exe." I say.

"Ex you aren't together?" she asks.

I shake my head slowly "Nope." I respond.

"What happened?" She asks.

"He cheated on me and I caught him." I answer.

"How long ago?" She asks.

"About two weeks before my accident." I answer.

"How did you cope with that?" She asks.

I sigh "I didn't I turned to drugs." I confess looking away.

"How long did that last?" She asks me worried.

"Just before my match at Battleground, my girlfriends confronted me and they told me I had to stop and get the help I needed, I was going to and then I got injured." I answer.

"That's a lot you have put on your body, did you realise that?" She asks.

"At the time no. I just didn't want to feel anything and I was having great matches but it wasn't good for my body I know that now." I tell her.

"Well now that I know some stuff about you we have things that we can work on." She then mentions.

"Am I that bad?" I ask.

"You're not bad it's just you've bottled up so much I think it all started when your farther died correct?" She asks.

I nod. "yes." I answer.

"And so that's where we will start next week then." She announces.

"That's it?" I ask.

"We only have hour sessions, and now that I have stuff to work through and an idea of what we can do to help you we can get started next week." She says explains. "Last thing, how did it feel to tell me all this?" She asks.

"I felt fine, I mean I'm feeling nervous but I get it now I can't just bottle up everything." I answer.

"Good, I will see you next week same time and same day ok." She informs me. I nod and she walks me out and waiting outside is my career Emma and she takes me back to my room.


	52. Chapter 52

**Here's the next chapter hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

A week goes by of being at rehab and I have fitted in rather well. My carers are always motivating me to push it a little but not too much.

Each day I have a specific schedule and I am so ready to get better.

* * *

Today I have a session with Dr Adams. I wake up have a shower, get changed and have my breakfast before I leave for my session.

"How have you been this past week?" Dr Adams asks me.

"Good I've started to have a feel of what goes on around here and I know where everything is now." I tell her.

"That's great." Dr Adams responds.

"Now last week you told me a whole bunch about yourself. today we are going to work through one of them. We are going to start at the beginning, your childhood." She announces.

"Where do you want me to start?" I ask.

"What was it like before your farther died?" she asks.

"We were a traditional family. I had two loving parents, aunties and uncles who I adored, I had great friends." I tell her.

"That's good, tell me about your family then, what was your mom and dad like before all the hard stuff?" She asks.

"My dad was strong, courageous, a fighter like myself, if he wanted something he would go for it. He had strong family values and I was his princess." I answer with a smile. "If I fluttered my eyes up at him he would let me have anything I wanted, of course I never let that go to my head." I add. "My dad looked tough and muscly but he was a big marshmallow." I finish smiling.

"Sounds like you and your dad were very close." She comments.

"Very close, he would take me fishing, take me up to the Seattle sky deck for birthday dinners, he would get me little gifts, he was the best dad, and we were inseparable." I answer smiling at the memories.

"Sounds like you had a blast together and that's good to remember." she responds. I nod in agreement. "What about your mother?" She asks.

"She was a stay at home mom. She cooked, cleaned, dropped and picked me up from school." I answer.

"Anything else?" She asks.

"I have her personality as well as my dad's. I'm very outspoken and I speak the truth just like she does." I answer.

"Tell me about the accident, it may bring up bad memories but just take your time." she asks and I nod.

"I was fourteen and my dad was late coming home, he was usually home at 7 and I was worried but I just thought maybe he had to work late." I begin."At midnight that night we heard knocking at the front door. My mum answered it and there were two policeman. I crept up behind her and asked who was at the door but she ignored me. I then saw the two police officers and I didn't leave." I tell her.

"Is that when they told her what happened?" Dr Adam's asks.

"Yes, the officers asked if my mum was Karen Smith then told her the news." I finish.

"And what were you feeling when they said that?" Julie asks.

"I couldn't believe it, I thought it was a joke but when we went to the morgue it was true." I answer hiding back tears. "After we saw him I didn't know what to think, I was in denial, then I cried but then I had to move on." I finish.

"You didn't grieve?" She asks.

"I couldn't mum started drinking to drown her sorrows then it just went downhill from there." I respond.

"Well I think that's enough today I can tell your uncomfortable and getting upset, so we will stop here today and next session we will continue okay." She tells me. I nod and I wipe my nose with a tissue and she escorts me out of her office.

Emma is outside and walks me back soothing me. "You okay?" She asks me.

"I think so." I answer.

"Well get some sleep you look exhausted." She suggests.

* * *

The next day I wake up better emotionally. I think I cried myself to sleep last night. I look in the mirror and my eyes are droopy. Maybe that's what I needed a good cry.

Emma comes in and gives me my breakfast. "How you feeling?" She asks.

"Cried my eyes out." I answer.

"Other than that any pain?" She asks.

"Uh not really little snippets when I move around but I'm fine." I respond.

"Good, we haven't had to give you any pain relief the last two days so that's an improvement, let's check your dressings and change everything." She says and I help her out a little. "We also called Dr Andrews from the hospital and he says you can take the neck brace off." She informs me.

"Really?" I ask excited.

"Yeah." She responds and takes it off.

I feel my neck with my left hand softly and I can see the faint scars of my incisions. "I feel free." I say.

She laughs "Well you look good, now get up and shower, call me once you're out." She orders and I do as I'm told.

* * *

Later that day I hear a knock on my door as I am sitting on the couch watching some TV. "Come in." I yell loudly.

The door opens and Stephanie and Paul come in. "Hi Stephanie, Hi Paul." I say standing up slowly.

"How are you?" Stephanie asks.

"I'm good got my neck brace off this morning, getting there but a long way to go." I inform them.

"You look good." Paul compliments.

"Thanks I still feel sore but I'm tough." I respond.

"We just wanted to give you these." Stephanie says and hands me a bouquet of flowers and some chocolates.

"Thank you." I say hugging her gently.

"So tell us how has things been going here?" Paul asks.

"Good, I've started my therapy sessions there getting better than I thought it would I'm talking a lot." I tell them.

"That's good it's good to tell someone what's going on in your mind." Stephanie comments.

"Yeah you're right." I smile. "So the Authority I wasn't expecting that." I say smiling.

They both laugh. "Yeah the views have been getting better each week." Stephanie comments laughing.

"Well I'm glad it's going smoothly." I respond.

"You will be back and we will have many things planned for you." Paul adds.

"Really?" I ask eagerly.

"Just get better first. But you'll be here for a while, we just wanted to see how you were doing here all by yourself." Stephanie mentions.

"I'm fine I always have someone around." I respond. "And mum calls everyday too so it's not that bad but it would be nice for more visitors." I add smiling.

"Dually noted, we better head off, get better soon." Steph says hugging me and followed by Paul.

"I will be back." I say proudly.

"Yeah you will." They both respond and leave my room.

* * *

After my visit from Stephanie and Paul I head to the outside common area to get some sun. Being in a room most of the day gets boring and I need some vitamin D so I grab a sketch pad and head outside.

Outside I sit on a bench under huge trees that overlook the rehab. I look around and begin to sketch the view in front of me. Sketching is a task that I've been given to get mobility back in my arm as drawing uses my fine motor skills to build up my muscles slowly.

I glance up and down several times when I see a dog run up to me that's wagging its tail and going crazy. I put my pad down and pat the dog with my left hand. "Hey there" I say to the dog. "What are you doing, where's your owner?" I ask it and it shakes its tail.

I look around for anyone and I hear someone calling a name out. "Nietzsche, Nietzsche." The voice yells.

I stand up "Over here." I shout which hurts a little.

I hear running coming up the the hill and a tall raven haired guy runs up. The dog who I'm guessing is Nietzsche runs to him and the man pats him. He looks up at me and I smile.

He looks so familiar but I can't think of where I've seen him. As he walks in my direction and gets closer I realise who it is and my heart begins to race and I am suddenly starstruck it's Ian Somerhalder from the Vampire Diaries.

"Sorry about that." He says a few meters away from me.

"It's no problem he just came out running and was at my feet no harm done." I respond casually but on the inside I am freaking out.

"Well thanks for keeping him company." He responds with a smile.

"No worries she didn't bother me at all, it's the only bit of excitement I've had in a while." I tell him.

He looks at me. "You're a patient here?" He asks shocked.

I gesture to my arm in a knowing way. "Yeah for about a week now." I respond.

"May I ask what happened?" He asks.

"I injured myself at work." I answer.

"Wow you okay?" He asks concerned.

"Yeah, the easy bit is done it's the hard stuff and the waiting game now." I answer.

"I'm Ian." He says introducing himself extending his hand.

I shake it slowly with my left hand. "Serena and I know who you are." I confess.

He frowns. "I'm guessing you've heard of me then." He asks.

"Who hasn't but I didn't know who you were until I actually saw you get closer but it's nice to meet you." I tell him.

"Likewise. Mind if I join you?" He asks.

"Not at all, I have all the time in the world." I joke and he laughs and we sit at the bench I was at.

"You drew this?" He asks.

"Yeah it's an exercise I've been given as I can't really do anything until my injuries heals." I answer.

"So what do you do?" He asks.

I raise an eyebrow and smile "I don't need to pry but you are so familiar I swear I've seen your face." He adds.

"You a fan of WWE?" I ask.

He smiles "Who isn't." He answers.

"Well it's your lucky day, I'm a WWE Diva." I answer proudly.

"Now I know your face, your Sarah in the ring right?" He asks.

"Yeah." I respond.

"You just look a whole lot different not done up." He comments.

"Yeah I'm a bit pale and I haven't really had time to go out and treat myself." I joke.

He laughs "When did you start?" He asks.

"I started WWE in April and then I injured myself two months ago so I kind of miss it." I tell him.

"Well may I ask the real way you injured yourself?" He asks.

"Maybe another time, but it wasn't an accident." I tell him looking away from him.

"So someone hurt you on purpose?" He questions.

"Yes, but don't worry the person that did it is locked away." I inform him.

"Good to hear." He responds.

"So why are you here?" I ask curiously.

"I fund some of the programs here as well as volunteer to help people here, and it's helpful because the set is not far from here." He tells me. "So I'm guessing you a fan of me then?" He asks.

I scoff playfully "Maybe." I joke.

"Your funny, but really you a fan of the show?" He asks.

"To be honest I don't really have time for tv but I have watched a couple episodes here and there." I respond.

"Good to hear, so how long will you be in here for?" He asks.

"Most likely until the end of the year I have a lot to do." I tell him.

* * *

We sit and talk for a while and I look at my phone to see the time and it's time for me to head back to my room. "I better head back, I have to get ready for dinner otherwise my career is going to kill me." I joke.

"I won't keep you, I hope to see you around." He confesses.

"Likewise, and good luck with filming." I tell him.

"Thanks maybe next time I'll sign you an autograph." He jokes.

"I'll return the favour." I joke and he walks off with Nietzsche.


	53. Chapter 53

The next few days go smoothly. I've been messaging Ian most of the time and it's been nice talking to someone other than rehab staff.

Over my stay I've started to gain more movement in my neck and shoulder too.

* * *

Today I am going back to the hospital to check on how everything is going.

I meet with Dr Andrews at the hospital and he does some tests. "So you are do extremely well, you have slight movement in the shoulder, that means that the break is healing quickly. You will be able to get the sling and dressing off soon and then you will be able to start physio." He informs me.

"Really that's great news." I respond excitedly,

"You are healing rapidly which is good; we will see you soon." He repeats and I leave.

* * *

I get back to rehab after my appointment when I hear a knock at the door. I open it and standing in my doorway is Ian. "Damon Salvatore no way." I joke with a grin.

"Dammit not another fan girl." He jokes.

"Come on in." I respond inviting him inside.

"I brought you a little something." He announces stepping inside.

"A gift for me, no way." I respond enthusiastically.

"Yes, here." He says opening a bag and pulls out four DVDs and hands them to me.

I flip them over and I let out a laugh. "The Vampire Diaries, season 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6 why you shouldn't have." I joke.

"I figured you're bored so I brought these for you to fill in some of your time." He explains.

"Thank you for the gift, I do get bored." I respond.

"How's the recovery going?" He asks.

"I went to my surgeon this morning and I'm getting my dressing and sling off soon and I'm healing quickly." I tell him.

"That's good; does that mean after that you can start Physio?" He asks.

"Yep, I already am sort of on my neck and my lower arm but the shoulder I haven't done anything as I have to wait for the all clear." I respond.

"I am happy for you." He responds.

"How's filming?" I ask.

"Good but long." He answers.

"It's all worth it though, if it wasn't for the lovely fans you wouldn't be working." I respond.

"You are correct." He agrees.

"It's all about the fans trust me without them you won't get very far, I remember when I was wrestling at closed house shows and there was like ten people in the audience and when I debuted I was in front of 15000 it was insane." I tell him.

"I get it they keep us motivated." He agrees.

"I'm just about to head out to the rec room want to join me?" I ask.

"Why not, I have some time, anything for a dear fan." He jokes.

"Ha-ha, you're so funny Somerhalder." I joke and he laughs.

* * *

We arrive at the rec room and I grab some fruit. "Want anything?" I ask.

"I'm good, so what have you been doing since we met?" He asked.

"Therapy, Physio on my neck sleeping, nothing to extreme." I list.

"Sounds so troubled." He jokes.

"I'm dying here." I joke back.

"You'll survive." He adds.

"Just." I finish.

"Are you aloud out of this place?" He asks me.

"I don't know never tried." I answer.

"Well maybe one day if you're lucky I might have to break you out of here." He tells me.

"And into the world of screaming fan girls take me now." I joke.

"You think you are so funny." He comments.

"I know I'm funny, it's a natural talent." I wink.

He smiles down at me "You know you're very different from anyone I've met your very honest and say what you think. Has that ever bit you in the butt?" He asks.

"Couple times, as I told you, in the public eye when I'm on the road, can't really do anything to reckless." I respond.

"So you're a rebel?" He asks,

"No I just had to grow up fast and never really got to have normal teenage years." I tell him.

"Why?" He asks.

"Well it's a long story but I'll give you the short version, my dad died when I was 14, ever since then my mum turned to alcohol and I had to look after her." I inform him.

"Wow i'm so sorry." he apologises.

I smile shyly. "At 16 I moved out of home, moved in with friends then got a full time job, at 18 moved out to Tampa and worked on my dream." I finish.

"Sounds bad." he comments.

"It is, probably still is, I have a lot of issues, and that's one of the many reasons I'm here to help me physically and mentally." I tell him.

"Well you should be proud of yourself, having to grow up quickly. You are allowed to make mistakes just as long as you learn from them." He responds.

"And I have and still am." I add.

"You don't have to tell me now but I think it would be good to talk to someone not just a therapist a friend like me." He says.

"Oh so are we friends now?" I joke.

"Yes, yes we are." He responds.

"Good because all my friends are working." I tell him.

"Speaking of work I've watched some of your matches, you're really good." He compliments.

I smile "Thanks. And when I go back I am going to be even better." I tell him. "Anyway enough about me, tell me more about you?" I ask him and he goes on to tell me.

* * *

Three weeks go by and I feel good. I am getting my sling off today and I am ready to start my physiotherapist.

Today I have my first session and I meet with Doug who is a specialist in neck and upper body injuries on athletes and he starts with massaging my neck and shoulder and asking if I feel any pain which i do and then he works in those areas.

After the massage he gets me to sit up against a wall on a chair and gets me to raise my arm vertically until I have pain which I can move about 40 degrees then I bring it back on my lap. I am do that 10 times three times a day.

* * *

After my Physio I have a rest. When I get back to my room I see my door is slightly ajar. I open the door fully and inside are my girlfriends. "Omg." I squeal from behind them startling them.

They get their breath back and tackle me softly. "Omg, how are you?" They ask in unison.

"I'm good, just got back from Physio." I tell them.

"How is everything going with you, we haven't heard from you since the accident and we had some time off so we wanted to see how you were doing." Anna explains.

"I'm glad you're here, I needed more visitors." I respond.

"So tell us everything that's happened, we know you and Randy broke up, but why did that guy push you off the ring post?" Lisa asks.

I sigh. "Do you remember me telling you about my life I had before I moved to Tampa and when I lost my virginity and stuff?" I ask them.

"Yeah his name was Adam right?" Angela asks.

"Yes that's correct." I answer.

"Well I don't know why but ever since I signed to WWE he sent me letters and flowers." I tell them. "At first I thought it was nothing but just a nice fan but then the gifts kept coming anonymously and they got more freaky, there was photos of me from the street, in the ring, out and about, he was stalking me." I explain further. "At the time I didn't know who it was but we caught footage of the person leaving a package at my hotel room door, I didn't recognise him at first but then when the name was mentioned it all came back and made sense. He stalked me for a while and then it got bad, he knew exactly where I was all the time, I had to have security on me at all times." I add.

"Wow Serena I'm sorry." Lisa says.

"That's not all. It was quiet for a period of time but whenever I was alone for a brief second another thing would turn up. I think me officially being with Randy and just being in the spot light it just took it to the next level. In the letters he would say stuff like: I love you, I always know where you are, you can't hide from me, you will be mine, and for a while it stopped then he tried blowing up my car with me and the Bella Twins inside." I tell them.

"Omg, why didn't you tell us?" They ask shocked.

"Because I didn't want it getting out, and after that he didn't show his face, it was Adam that pushed me off the post." I finish.

"Why did he do it? Is he caught?" Anna asks concerned.

"I don't know why but I think it was to show he always had the upper hand, even if I was in the public eye and famous." I answer. "But they caught him and now he is rotting in jail where he belongs." I finish telling them.

"Well you are tremendously brave for going through all of that and we are proud of you and know that you will come out of this better than ever." Anna responds.

"Yeah and now that I am recovering and talking about everything with my therapist it's helping." I tell them.

"Well we want you to have a full recovery not just physically but mentally too." Angela comments.

"I want that too, and now that I am talking about everything that has happened in my life I feel like now I can finally start over." I tell them.

"That's great Serena." Lisa praises.

"Do you want to know a secret?" I ask them. They nod enthusiastically. "Well I met someone that you wouldn't believe." I tell them.

"Who?" They all ask eagerly,

"Ian Somerhalder." I answer.

"Get out your lying." Anna exclaims.

I shake my head. "I'm not lying I met him here actually." I repeat.

"When, where how, what's he like? Is he as beautiful in person?" Anna asks eagerly.

"Calm down fan girl." I joke. She glares at me and makes me continue. "I was outside sketching and a dog ran up to me. It was his dog. I didn't recognise him at first but when he got closer it clicked and well I had to act professional and we ended up talking and well he's come by to visit several times got me some gifts and has been really nice." I tell them. "And to answer your second question yes he is even more hot in person." I finish.

They all gasp. "You girl are one lucky son of a bitch you know that?" Lisa mutters.

"I am, I was just in the right place at the right time." I respond.

"So have you heard anything from WWE, we've been watching it and the authority and Daniel and Randy storylines are entertaining." Anna mentions.

"Stephanie and Paul came to see me a few weeks ago; they are really helpful with everything." I inform the girls.

"How are you about the Randy situation, you've never really said why you broke up." Angela asks.

I sigh "He cheated on me." I say calmly.

"That conniving fuckwit is dead." Anna growls angrily.

"He really cheated on you?" Angela asks worried.

I nod. "I saw it with my own eyes. I looked like the biggest idiot and he had been doing it for months. Even though I wasn't emotionally invested it still hurt, I mean I actually tried and then he makes me look like the biggest idiot for months, but I'm over it and I am not letting him have the satisfaction of hurting me because he doesn't deserve it." I tell them.

"Your right but if I ever run into him he's a dead man." Anna threatens and I can't help but laugh.

"I'm glad you are here girls I've missed you all." I tell them.

"We've missed you." They respond.

"Changing topic. How's your mum?" Lisa asks.

"She's good, she's coming down in a couple weeks she's got a lot to do for her wedding." I tell them.

"Are you glad she's back in your life?" Anna asks.

"Very glad." I answer.

We catch up for a little longer and they leave me be.

* * *

As I go to bed that night I hear my cell phone buzz.

I look at the message and it's from Ian: _Serena I want to take you out tomorrow night. I rang the rehab and they gave me permission as long as you don't do anything vigorous your aloud out, so I will pick you up at 8 tomorrow night after I finish filming._

I smile at the message and respond: _I will accept the offer. I am warning you now I haven't been out of a hospital or rehab in months so I am going to be a kid that has just learnt to walk because I will be flying off the walls._

He responds shortly after: _I'm glad you've warned me beforehand we wouldn't want any psychos attacking us would we?_

I laugh: _No, I've had too many stalkers to last a lifetime. I will see you tomorrow night!_


	54. Chapter 54

**Here's the next chapter. enjoy the changes/editing.**

**Anna xx**

* * *

Today I have a big day. I have therapy then Physio then Ian is picking me up and we are going on a date.

I couldn't sleep last night due to me over thinking about it. I kept thinking about what I should wear, should I wear heels or flats? But before I have to even worry about getting ready I have to get through the day.

I do my usual boring morning routine and head to Dr Adams.

"So we've been talking about your childhood, your farther, mothers problems, and how you are working on building your relationship with her, I want to talk about your life before the accident and your breakup with Randy." She announces.

"Where do you want me to start?" I ask her.

"How did you meet?" She asks.

"Wrestlemania." I answer.

"What happened next?" she asks.

"Well from the get go I instantly knew he was bad news, so I kept my emotions in check. I didn't like him, but the more he did sweet things the more it helped getting me to like him." I tell her.

"Is there a reason why you didn't like him?" she asks.

"Yes." I answer.

"You can tell me." She urges.

"There was another guy, but he has a girlfriend and I told myself even if I like a guy I would never act on it due to respect and values." I tell her.

"So he was unavailable, how did that make you feel?" she asks.

"Jealous, so I started hanging with Randy to get my mind of it." I tell her.

"Did it work?" she asks.

"Sometimes, but it always came back to the other guy." I answer.

"What about when Randy and you were intimate were you thinking about him?" she asks.

"Yes." I answer embarrassed.

"Looks like you really liked him." She comments.

"I did, still do maybe, but I'm slowly telling myself it will never happen because of the relationship he is already in." I respond.

"Have you met the girlfriend?" she asks.

"Yes and she is a complete bitch." I respond.

She chuckles "And how did you act when she was around?" she asks.

"People could tell I didn't like her, she knew that to, the only one that didn't was the guy." I answer.

"What did she think of you?" Julie asks.

"She knew I liked him, but I kept denying it and then turned my attention to Randy." I respond. "When I finally told myself to try and move on I did." I continue.

"Did you ask Randy what you were?" she asks.

"Yes I asked him point blank what we were and it took him a while to accept it, and now I know why, but he committed and the times we were together some of it was great but I knew deep down it was doomed." I finish.

"And when you were official did you start getting feelings?" Julie asks.

"Yes I did, when I am in a relationship I put my feelings out there and when I did I got hurt." I answer.

"What happened when you found out?" she asks again.

"I lost it, I got completely drunk and nearly sent to the hospital but I had people around me to support me." I answer.

"And after that you turned to drugs to drown the pain?" she asks.

"Yes, I know it's wrong but for the brief period that I was using I was emotionless, it helped." I confess.

"Did you know that it was hurting you further?" she asks.

"At the time no, and when my friends confronted me on my sudden change of behaviour they called me out and then told me to get my act together or they would tell my bosses." I announce.

"And were you honestly going to do that?" she asks.

"Yes. I never wanted to turn out like my mother did, I wanted to fight but I took the easy way out." I confess.

"It's good that your accepting that." She comments.

"You don't think I have a problem?" I ask.

"No, you weren't addicted to it, if you were I would be saying something completely different." She assures. I nod thankful that these sessions are helping. "Well that's enough today, your doing great with opening up. How does that make you feel?" she asks.

"Good, I feel weight being lifted." I answer.

"That's good, and that's what I'm here for." She responds and dismisses me and I leave and head to physio.

* * *

After my physio appointment I have a couple hours rest for my date tonight. I haven't been out of a hospital or rehab in months so I am going to have a blast.

I put on denim jeans, flat ankle boots, a peach jumper and my hair is styled with loose curls and my make-up is natural. I look at myself in the mirror and I look descent for the first time in months.

I quickly snap a picture and post it: _First time in several months I'm stepping out from behind closed doors. #rehab #recovery #escapingforthenight. _

* * *

At 8 I hear a knock at the door and I answer it, its Ian. "Hi." I greet him smiling.

"Hi." He responds with a gorgeous smile of his own.

"You look great." He compliments.

"Why thank you and you're not too bad yourself." I flirt.

"Uh shucks you're going to make me blush." He jokes.

I laugh "Okay sparky let's go, I haven't been out of a hospital or rehab centre in months I need any air but the one around here." I mention walking out of my room.

* * *

We leave the centre and he drives further into town. "Considering you're in Atlanta I am going to be your personal tour guide, I'm going to show you Hotlanta." He announces.

"A personal tour guide, not too bad. You know maybe you should make a side business out of it, you'd would get tons of fans wanting that." I joke.

"Don't tempt me." He responds.

"How was filming?" I ask.

"Good long as always." he answers.

"I've been watching the series and I'm up to season three, you're a hero now." I joke as he just laughs at my comment and continues driving.

* * *

We drive and pull up at a cute restaurant in town. We walk inside and instantly people notice Ian but he doesn't seemed bothered by it. We sit at a table in the back and wait for a waiter and I read the menu. "Real food." I say eagerly.

"It's like you've been in prison and you've just been released." He jokes.

"It's not funny; I've been bundled up in that room for so long I needed to escape." I defend my actions as a waiter comes up to us.

We order some wine and our meals. "So a wrestler like you, you must have to watch what you eat?" He asks.

"Yes but right now because I am not training I don't have to worry so much." I answer.

"Do you miss it?" He asks.

"Wrestling?" I ask.

"Yes." He answers

"Of course, it was a dream of mine ever since I was little and I made it and just when it was getting interesting and I was becoming the face of the divas division I get injured." I tell him.

"Well you will get all of that back when you get back." He says encouragingly.

"I will but I want the time to heal first and allow the others to have a chance while I'm away because I technically never lost my match as it was cancelled so I'm still basically undefeated besides the ones where I was scripted to lose." I tell him.

"So it is scripted?" He asks curious.

I nod sipping my wine. "Yeah they have a creative team who write us storylines. Some of the stuff we do is improv but most is written for us so we can branch off that." I add.

"Were you a little shy at first?" He asks.

"Definitely. I was in promos with veterans and WWE superstars that have been there for years and I was intimidated immensely but with practice and a little bit of guidance and time I killed them and I have my one-liners now." I respond.

"Promo?" He questions.

"They are little clips or segments used throughout a show to play up a match or feud." I explain.

"So you have to wrestle and act at the same time?" He asks.

I nod "Yep, so I'm doing twice as much as you." I tease.

He laughs it off. "You said it's scripted how do they know who wins?" He ask.

"They either tell us the winner or you actually compete to win something." I answer.

"The matches on Raw and Smackdown are all predetermined unless it's for a title, some matches at paperviews are determined nearly all of them are, but there are the matches where you are going in blind and you don't know the outcome as you are actually fighting to win, like my first title shot at Payback, no one told us who was going to win, we fought for it." I add.

"I saw that match it was incredible." He compliments.

"Thanks it's been one of my favourites." I comment.

"So if they told you to say lose a match some way do you?" he asks.

"Yes, if I am scripted to lose, we work on how we can build up that loss." I answer.

"And your last two title matches they were against AJ and Brie right?" he asks.

"Have you been studying me." I tease.

"You wish." he jokes.

"Yes my matches were against them at my last two paperviews." I respond answering his question.

"Are all you ladies close?" he asks.

"Like sisters." I answer.

"If WWE told you to drop a title would you do it?" he asks.

"Yes, I would do it if that's what they want. I'm not going to have it forever, and when that day comes it will be against someone that WWE wants as a champion and can upheld the championship. WWE's creative team have great ideas for all the divas, and they like to give divas pushes, and from those pushes they see if they can handle being champion." I tell him.

"Did you know you were winning the championship at Payback?" he asks.

"No, none of us knew." I repeat.

"Who's your favourite wrestler?" He asks me.

"The Rock." I answer immediately.

He smirks "Really?" He asks.

"Yep his promo's are insane, the crowd love him and he knows just what to do and say every time he was out there. Also his crowd reactions are amazing and there is no one even close on the roster to date that has that type of reaction nowadays but mine are getting there." I joke.

"So your pretty likeable?" he asks.

"Yes because I'm a face and people love me." I respond chuckling.

"Haha your so funny. So a face?" he questions.

"I'm the good guy." I reword.

"And what's the bad guy?" he asks.

"A heel." I answer.

"Would you want to be a heel?" he asks.

"Definitely, the reaction from the crowd is just as good, if you get any heat at all it means you are doing something right, and I think being a heel you can do so much more to get hated." I explain.

"So you wouldn't mind getting booed?" he asks.

"Nope I mean watching some of the other talent getting booed and try to speak is hard but it comes with the territory and only practice will help." I inform him.

"Do you think you will ever be one?" he asks.

"Down the line I think so, I think it will be good character development to, I always need to change Sarah up so it will be a great way to do that." I answer.

"Okay who's your favourite Diva of all time." He asks me another question.

"Trish Stratus, Lita and Chyna they really impacted woman's wrestling and they weren't afraid to put their bodies on the line and even get in the ring and fight with the guys." I answer.

"Have you accomplished that in some way?" He asks.

"Not even a little bit, I mean I have had some segments and confrontations with superstars." I answer.

"Really when?" he asks curiously.

"When I started in the company, they gave me about a month to get used to everything than selected me to be in a storyline with several superstars." I tell him.

"What was it about was it going on when you left?" he asks.

"It was a feud between the Shield and team hell no and Randy orton, the Shield are new to the company but are really young and attractive and are this faction destroying every one that is an injustice, and Randy and his team are veterans who are given chances after chances, so when the shield saw Sarah start to show affection to Randy they used me to make it personal." I tell him.

"Sounds like it was fun." He comments.

"At the time yes, but now I don't even want to think about it." I respond.

"Why?" he asks.

"Because of my ex." I answer.

"You dated a superstar?" He asks.

"Yeah, it ended horribly." I respond,

"Mind if I ask what happened?" He asks.

"No I don't I'm over it but he cheated on me." I answer.

"I'm sorry." He responds.

"Well thanks but I've moved past that now." I mention.

"Who was it?" He asks.

"Randy Orton." I answer.

"Really?" He asks shocked,

"Yep, at first it was a little fun and I just wanted to know what game he was playing because he was hot n cold all the time, I asked him if this was a serious thing and he said yes, little did I know I was just a big game for him, haven't spoken to him since." I inform him.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I can't stand cheaters." He confesses.

"Ditto." I respond and sip my win.

* * *

After eating we leave the restaurant and walk the streets. When we walk outside several people have noticed us and I've put on some shades. "I guess you know the drill." He comments,

"Yeah I mean I'm not as well-known as you but I know the drill." I respond.

"Just stay close and hold my arm, the paparazzi will become a frenzy once people have talked about it, it's all over twitter now." He mentions.

"So soon" I complain.

"That's the thing about me everyone loves me." He jokes.

I swat him playfully with my good arm. "Come on walk faster we may lose them." I suggest him and we walk in the opposite direction.

* * *

After losing the crowd and paparazzi we find a nice spot in a park. "Thank you for taking me out, it was fun getting chased by your screaming fans." I joke.

"It was worth it." He responds.

"Yeah I had fun and you carrying me on your back so I wouldn't injure myself was very gracious of you." I tease.

"Your lucky your cute." He comments.

"Ian Somerhalder do you think I'm cute." I ask playfully.

"That and many more things." He continues.

"My oh my, I might faint." I tease.

We sit down in the part and converse further. "You told me that your accident wasn't a accident can you tell me how it happened?" he asks.

"If you haven't watched it don't it's not pretty." I tell him.

"I wont." he responds.

"To begin I'm going to have to take you back to when I was 16." I tell him.

"Do I need popcorn?" he teases.

I chuckle "No." He cuddles me as I speak "When I was 16 just after I left home, I moved in with a friend and she had this older brother and well I lost my virginity to him, days after he spread rumours about me and it went downhill, but I got saved by one of my very good friends and ever since changed my life around." I tell him.

He squeezes me to keep going. "As soon as I was 18 and had money I moved to Tampa to work on my career as they have the best training schools. So I left everything behind." I continue. "After a month or so in being in the WWE I started getting packages and letters from an anonymous fan, at first I thought it was a fan but then the packages I received got freaky and I then knew I had a stalker as he would always know where I was, what room I was in and it freaked me out." I add.

"That must have been hard for you." Ian comments.

"It was but one day he got stupid and we caught him on a camera at one of the hotels I was staying at and we found out it was Adam, the guy I lost my virginity too." I announce.

"What happened once you found out it was him?" he asks.

"I was cautious of everything, the last time he gave me a package was before Money in the Bank." I tell him.

"I'm sorry." He whispers.

I squeeze his hand and continue "It was Adam who pushed me off the ring post. It happened so fast I couldn't protect myself and I landed on my neck and shoulder, breaking my neck and shoulder." I finish.

"Did they catch him?" he asks a little angrily.

"Yes he is rotting in jail." I answer.

"Good." He responds. "So you were going through, a stalker and a break up at the same time?" he asks.

"Yep." I answer.

"You are one brave woman." He confesses.

"If I was brave I wouldn't have turned to drugs to ease the pain from the break up." I confess.

"Did you stop?" he asks.

"Yes, morning of Battleground and then you know the rest." I finish.

"You have been through so much and yet here you are with a smile on your face how do you do it?" he asks.

"I guess I have the right people besides me. You know I used to have only a few people I could tell things to, now I have many." I add.

"Well you can add me to that list." He responds.

"Good." I respond and he kisses my temple.

* * *

After our date Ian drops me back off at the rehab centre. "I wish I could make a run for it." I joke.

"It's not that bad." He responds.

"No it isn't I'm lucky I'm improving so quick, I thought I couldn't do it but I'm doing it, and I'm happy again." I tell him hugging him.

"I can tell and I see that your more willing to spill things too." He notices.

"Yeah, it's helped speaking to my therapist and well you now." I respond.

"Well this is it." He says walking me back to my room.

"Thank you for tonight I had fun." I thank him.

"As did I." he says eyeing me.

I open my door then turn around to face him. We are staring at each other and I'm drawn to his eyes and it's like he's compelling me and all of a sudden I reach up and kiss him.

At first he's shocked but after a second he kisses back and we kiss for a minute. "Sorry." I blush.

"Don't be I was going to do that I just didn't think you would take charge." He responds.

"Well I ain't no ordinary girl." I inform it.

"Oh I know that and I can't wait to get to know you better." He responds and kisses me again.

* * *

I walk into my room that night with a huge grin on my face. I get into my pjs and climb into bed and I turn my phone on and see I have numerous messages from friends.

I then open twitter and see several trends:

_\- Somerhalder on mystery date._

_\- Ian seen with mystery blonde_

_\- Who's the Blonde?_

_\- WWE Diva Sarah dating Ian Somerhalder?_

_\- SarahWWE _

_\- Ian Somerhalder seen out with WWE Diva Serena Smith AKA Sarah. _

I blink a couple times and press on them. There are tens of thousands of tweets about us. Some are good, some are bad but I can't help but smile and touch my lips.

I feel my phone buzz and it's a message from Nicole with an attached image of me and Ian walking around Atlanta close to one another.

There's a comment: _You have some serious explaining to do missy, I can't wait to hear about it, ps twitter is going off your trending._

I quickly respond back: _I will explain everything soon ps it was a good night please don't tell anyone else I will do it. _

I place my phone in its charger and close my eyes.


	55. Chapter 55

**Here's the next chapter Enjoy!**

**Please review/fav/follow.**

**Anna xx**

* * *

A couple weeks have passed since my first date with Ian and he's visited when he could and has taken me out for mini dates.

I told everyone at WWE what happened and they are happy for me and can see that I am happy which I am. Everyone at the rehab center are super jealous but they are happy for me too.

My Physio has improved immensely too.

I can now move my shoulder without pain above my head and in my neck I feel no pain.

Staff tell me I should be able to start putting on more wait soon but not to push it.

* * *

It's now October and I have a month before my mum's wedding. I've told her about Ian and she's happy for me.

I am now out of rehab and renting a small apartment in town. I can start driving again and can go to and from appointments when they are due. I have decided to stay in Atlanta as I have more time on my hands and I love seeing Ian.

* * *

I meet him in town and walk up to him with my sunnies on. "Hey." I say hugging him and he kisses me on the cheek.

"How you feeling?" He asks.

"Good I saw all my doctors today and my injuries are healed I can start harder training." I inform him.

"That's great does this mean you don't have to be in the rehab centre anymore?" He asks.

"Yes I can move out of that place but the good news is I'm staying in Atlanta as I will need to do check-ups now and then so I'm staying until my mum's wedding." I tell him.

"That's great more time to spend with me." He jokes and kisses me softly.

"If I have to." I respond playfully.

"I know it's been tough with sneaking around but I'm ready to announce us together to the public are you ready for that?" He asks me.

"Isn't that the question I should be asking you, it's up to you, I would love it but if it's too much for you I don't mind waiting longer." I tell him.

He smiles "I want to do this." He confesses.

"You sure?" I ask again.

"Positive." He assures me.

"Okay, then how do we go about this then?" I ask.

"I will get my publicist on it and I will make a statement." He answers.

"Just like that?" I ask.

"Just like that." He responds.

"You're not worried about the fall out?" I ask.

"You mean with our exes?" He asks.

"Yes." I respond.

"Listen Nina and I are friends, she's been the one I've been getting advice from actually and she wants me to make it official." He announces.

"Really." I say shocked.

"She actually wants to meet you too." He adds.

"She does?" I ask shocked again.

"She does." He answers.

"Then let's do it, let's make the statement and I'll meet Nina." I tell him.

* * *

Two days later our statement comes out online which Ian and I have both gone over.

_'Ian Somerhalder and WWE Diva Serena Smith better known as Sarah have confirmed they are in a relationship. They both appreciate the love from their fans but appreciate if you would give them the privacy to pursue their relationship'_

I get a call that day from Brie and Nicole. "I'm guessing you've seen the statement." I say into the phone.

"We sure have, we are happy for you Rena I'm glad your finally smiling and the picture of you two is hot, you make a great couple." Nicole comments.

"I'm glad I've got your approval." I joke.

"Good, we need to approve of everyone you date." they joke back.

"How's WWE?" I ask.

"It's good it's been too long since you've been here do you have an idea when you will be back?" Brie asks.

"I don't know, my injuries have all healed, so now it's time to start getting my strength back but I'm staying in Atlanta until November so it will be a while." I tell them.

"Seriously that long." They complain.

"I would love to come back sooner but it was a serious injury I want to be 150% better than I was before so I need extra time but I will be back I promise." I promise.

"Well just heal quick but carefully then." they respond.

"I will but you girls keep up the good work and can I say you and our total divas cast are rocking it." I tell them.

"Thanks girl, we miss you at brunches." Nicole complains.

"As do I, I'll be home after November so when you aren't on the road come hang." I tell them.

"That's a date then." They squeal and hang up

* * *

I meet up with Ian that afternoon and he is introducing me to his cast mates. I feel so uncomfortable and nervous. I decide to wear Jeans, black boots and a white skivvy with a leather jacket.

He picks me up at my apartment I'm temporarily living in and we head to the bar for drinks. When we arrive we make our way to the back where there is a large section cut off from everyone else. "Just relax." He whispers.

"I'll try I'm just nervous." I tell him.

"They will love you." He whispers.

* * *

A while later people begin to arrive. First to arrive is Paul Wesley (Stefan) and his girlfriend Phoebe Tonkin (Hayley). "So this is Serena who we've heard so much about?" Paul asks.

"That is correct and I hope it has all been good." I greet him smiling.

"Yes all good things." He responds.

"Ian said you were a wrestler, how did you get into that?" Phoebe asks.

"Lots of pain, sweat, tears and sacrifice." I tell them.

"How long have you been wrestling for?" She asks.

"Started training at 16 and started competing at 18." I respond.

"And you're in the WWE now?" She asks eagerly.

"Yes. But I'm injured but I will be back hopefully early next year sometime." I respond.

* * *

We talk more when more people start to show up and finally I see Nina Dobrev (Elena) arrive. She walks up to me with a smile "Nice to finally meet you." She greets me.

"Nice to meet you Nina." I retort.

"So how did you wrap this one around your finger?" She asks eagerly.

I smile "It was Nietzsche actually." I joke and they all crack up.

"True." Ian comments smiling.

"She came over to me and it just happened that he came along with her and we talked and well you know the rest, it's been slow but it's been good for me, he's a lovely guy." I tell her.

"I agree with you there." She agrees. "So you're a diva?" She confirms.

"Yes but I'm injured." I tell her.

"I heard how did it happen?" She asks.

"I fell off the top rope and landed head and shoulder first." I tell her.

They all look at me shocked. "And you're still standing." Phoebe asks.

"I was very lucky, I had to have three neck surgeries and a shoulder surgery, I've been in rehab since August." I inform them.

"Are you healed now?" Paul asks.

"Yes I saw my doctor earlier in the week and I'm all healed now I just have to keep going to Physio then I'll be able to go to the gym." I tell everyone.

"Well I'm glad you're okay and this one." She says pointing to Ian "Has not stopped talking about you." She adds.

I turn to face him "Is that true?" I ask him playfully.

"I have no idea what she is talking about." he denies as he gets up to go to the bar.

"Drink?" He asks.

"Is that a trick question?" I joke and they all laugh. "I'm fine with the champaign here." I tell him and he leaves us.

"So I know it's probably weird but I can see Ian is really happy when he's around you and I am glad he has you, he has us but he needs someone like you, someone that can keep him on edge." She says.

"At first it was rather awkward you wanting to meet me but I understand you wanted to suss me out because your family to him so I totally understand and I'm glad I've met you." I tell her.

"Me too now no more soppy talk let's have a good night." She says and we clink glasses.

* * *

That night the drinks flow and I get to know all of his cast mates who are seriously so sweet and down to earth. "I told you that you didn't need to be nervous." He says as he drives me home.

"Well I'm glad we did this it was fun." I tell him.

"I'm glad to." He agrees.

We walk to my door and I put in the key and we kiss goodnight. The kiss is passionate and I feel myself let go and I open the door behind me and we rush inside and I shut the door with my foot.

He leans me against the door kissing down my neck. "Careful." I pant and he nods.

We kiss passionately and stumble as clothing comes off on the way to the bedroom. We gently collapse on the bed and he kisses down my neck further.

I moan as he makes his way down my stomach. "You're so sexy." He whispers kissing my neck.

"Back at ya." I respond.

He continues kissing me and I roll him over. I kiss his lips softly and sensually and make my way along his jaw and down his neck.

I go downwards and start to unbutton his shirt andkiss his chest. I make it to his pants and look up at him eagerly. I lick my lips and undo his buckle and I take out his already erect member and work on him and he hisses as I work my magic.

He suddenly pulls me off him and we switch places. "Someone's an eager beaver." I joke.

He rips off my jeans and panties and quickly inserts inside. I moan as he starts a pace and goes quicker. "Fuck." I say aloud.

He attaches his lips to mine and I bite his lip as I feel myself reaching my climax. He pounds even faster and then slows down again. "I'm almost there." I say aloud.

"Me too baby." He responds.

I scream out as I reach my climax and he follows shortly after. He pulls out and collapses next to me. "Wow." I say panting.

"Wow." He agrees. I laugh as I roll and hold him. "Did you have a good night tonight?" He asks.

I look up at him and smirk "the best night." I respond and kiss him and lay my head on his chest and drift off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning I wake up and feel someone lying next to me. I stir and look up. It's Ian naked and shirtless, I love it and am very lucky right now. He was hot, and last night was hot. It was perfect and I am glad we didn't rush into anything.

I stare at Ian closely and he looks peaceful. "You know it's scary when people watch you sleep." He whispers with his eyes closed.

I let out a slight laugh. "Sorry I can't help myself." I respond. We lie in bed longer until we have to get up.

* * *

Ian heads to work and I have Physio session. "I'll talk to you soon," I say as I walk him out and we kiss again.

I look up at him as I open the door. "What are you doing on November 20th do you have anything that conflicts with your schedule?" I ask him.

"Nothing that I know of now why?" He asks.

"My mum is getting married in Hawaii and I can bring a plus one I was wondering if you would like to be my date?" I ask him nervously.

"I will have to check but I will try my very best to be there I'll let you know once I've talked to my manager and checked my calendar." He responds and I kiss him for a last time.

"Great I'll speak to you soon." I say and close the door lightly.

* * *

A month later and still living in Atlanta I've started using light weights at the physio and it's a little bit sore but it's getting there.

Ian is coming to my mother's wedding and we are flying out to Hawaii together once he is finished shooting as they are going on a hiatus for a month so it fits perfectly in his schedule.

Before we fly to Hawaii I'm heading back to Tampa to check on things at work and check on my apartment. We are flying to Tampa tonight and I am so excited. "You have no idea how excited I am to be getting out of freezing cold Atlanta." I tell him as we are at the airport.

"It will be nice to get some rays." He agrees.

"Well Florida is hot all year round and I actually have a pool at my apartment and it gets awfully nice." I say staring at him eagerly.

"Well why haven't we gone sooner." He jokes and we get on our flight.

* * *

We arrive in Tampa late that night and get a driver to drop us off at my apartment. Paparazzi were at the airport so we had to split up so no one knew we were there together. Ever since our statement had come out I've been noticed in public and people have been following me around.

We meet up at my apartment and I let him in. "Welcome to my humble abode." I welcome as I turn on lights.

"Wow, this is actually rather nice." He compliments.

"It's perfect, it's not too big but not to small it's just right." I respond.

"Are you quoting goldilocks?" He asks laughing.

"Nope." I respond and he scoops me up gently kisses me.

"Which way to your bedroom?" He asks smirking.

I blush "End of the corridor." I say pointing and he carries me into my room and we make love.

* * *

The next morning I wake up in Ian's arms and look out the window of my bedroom to see the sun. "Morning." I say poking him.

"Morning." He mumbles.

"I'm going to the hairdresser I am in desperate need now that I am home, do you need anything while I'm gone?" I ask.

"Maybe a coffee." He suggests.

"I will be back with a coffee later, ring me if you need anything." I tell him and let him sleep.

* * *

I get in my car and make my way to the hair salon where I get my hair re done, my highlights re touched, my hair chopped, my fringe chopped and I am looking fresh. I grab a spray tan while I'm out and I am good to leave for Hawaii.

On the way home I detour and grab a coffee for Ian and an iced tea for myself. When I get back he is in pants and a polo shirt. "You look hot." I compliment.

"As do you, you look refreshed." He responds.

"I was in need of saving but now that I feel hot and refreshed I am ready." I inform him.


	56. Chapter 56

We arrive back at the airport ready to head for Hawaii. We have to travel to LAX first then transfer onto another flight. Several people in the Tampa airport notice Ian and I as we make our way through check in.

After checking in we head to our gate and wait for our flight to board. Once our flight is called we board the plane and buckle up.

* * *

We land at LAX a couple hours later and make our way through the terminal. Paparazzi are in a frenzy and I am holding onto Ian tightly.

Ian has his signature hat and black shirt that shows his biceps and is holding a carry on. I am wearing peach shorts with a black singlet top and a shawl with ankle boots.

After getting through the chaos airport security escort us to our terminal where we wait in the first class lounge. "That was something." I comment.

"You okay?" He asks caressing my knee.

"Yeah just not used to that." I tell him.

"I don't think anyone will." He responds.

We wait a little while sipping on champaign when we are escorted on the Tarmac to our seats on the plane.

I message my mum before we take off: _boarding the flight to Hawaii now, I'll ring you when we land to get you to pick us up._

_A_ couple minutes before I turn off my phone mum replies: _see you soon x_

We take off shortly after and I lean back in my seat and put my neck pillow around my neck so it doesn't get sore and I close my eyes.

* * *

We land in Hawaii five hours later and slowly disembark of the plane. We get off the plane and make our way through the airport and I ring my mum.

She answers on the third ring. "We are out the front at arrivals." She answer the phone.

When we get outside I hold onto Ian's hand as I search look for her. I spot her several cars down waving. We walk up to her and I let go of Ian's hand. "Hi mum." I greet her with a hug.

"How are you?" She asks.

"I'm good, how are you?" I ask her.

"Good really good." She responds and releases me.

She glances behind me and notices Ian standing there awkwardly. "Mum this is Ian, Ian this is my mum Karen." I introduce them.

Ian steps up to me and extends his hand. "Lovely to meet you Karen and congratulations." He says meeting her.

"Lovely to meet you too and thank you for coming." She responds as we climb into the car and we hit the road.

* * *

Half an hour later we climb out of the car and we are at the Hilton Hawaiian hotel in Waikiki. We get our rooms and when we step inside I gasp. "Wow." I say looking around.

"It's really beautiful." He says from behind me.

"I don't think I've seen anything this blue before." I comment.

"I have" he says staring at me.

I laugh "You are so cheesy." I joke.

"That I am woman." He grins kissing me.

"Come on let's unpack and then hit the pool." I suggest.

* * *

We arrive at the pool and pick two lounge chairs and set our towels. We take off our clothes and we climb in the pool. When my feet hit the water it feels like crystals but then it gets warm. "It's amazing in here." I comment.

He walks up behind me and puts his arms around my waist as we relax in the pool together.

A while later my mum and Nick come down with Eliza who I haven't seen in ages. "Serena." Eliza screeches excitedly.

"That's my step sister." I whisper to Ian.

She drops her stuff and immediately jumps in the pool splashing both Ian and I. We both laugh at her and she shoots up and swims over to us and wraps me in a hug. "Your here." She squeals hugging me tightly.

"Gentle Liza." I warn her.

"Sorry I forgot. How do you feel are you still hurt?" She asks worried.

"I am still hurt but I am a lot better, better than you saw me last but just be gentle." I tell her.

"I will." She responds.

She glances behind me and motions to Ian. "Eliza, I want you to meet my friend Ian, Ian this is my sister to be Eliza." I introduce the two.

"Hi sweetie." He says greeting her with his drop dead gorgeous smile.

"You're pretty." She blurts.

I laugh and he just grins. "Why thank you, you are a pretty lady too." He comments.

* * *

After talking with Eliza, Ian and I get out of the pool and walk over to where Nick and mum are. "Hi Nick, Nick this is Ian, Ian Nick." I introduce the two men.

"Nice to meet you." Ian says shaking his hand.

"You too." He responds.

"I see Eliza wasted no time to see you." Mum says.

"It's been a while, last time I saw her I was in a neck brace and not looking so good." I respond.

"Well she's was worried about you." Mum mentions.

"I know but let's not rehash everything okay, it's your wedding in a couple days and we don't need any hiccups or people bringing the mood down." I tell her.

"I agree, so how's physio going?" Mum says changing the topic.

"Good, started using light weights but I've got a long way to go." I inform her.

"Have you spoken to your boss?" She asks.

"Not recently but I know I'll have a job when I get back." I respond.

* * *

We lie in the sun together talking and Ian and Nick are having their own conversation. My mum, Eliza and I decide to get us all drinks so we volunteer to go and get them. "So Ian seems lovely." Mum says.

"He's great he makes me feel special but we aren't rushing anything, and we are just seeing where things are going." I tell her.

"Well he's crazy for you he hasn't stopped staring at you all morning." Mum mentions.

"I'm crazy about him." I respond.

"You should be, he's caring, sweet, smart, and not so bad on the looks too, just what you need after what happened with Randy." Mum mentions.

"He's the perfect guy for me we balance each other out. I feel so lucky to have him and he does so many things I don't know here he finds the time." I tell her.

"Well from what I've seen he's an incredible person and you are a very luck lady." she adds.

"That I am." I respond smiling.

"And he makes you happy which is what I always hope for." She finishes. I hug her softly and we walk back to the boys.

* * *

That night we are having dinner. My aunts and uncles from Seattle flew in this afternoon and they will be jointing us. "Be prepared for the third degree from my Uncle Allan, he's like a second farther just warning you." I warn him.

"Thanks for the warning." He responds as we arrive at the restaurant.

We are seated at a round circle that fits 10. At the table when we arrive is my mum, Nick, Eliza, Nick's parents, my Aunt and Uncle and a couple friends of Nicks.

I introduce my Uncle and Aunt to Ian and they begin asking him questions. He answers them like a trooper and the conversation flows easily after the interrogations.

For dinner I had fish with salad and for desert chocolate fondant that I shared with Eliza. Tonight was a success and tomorrow Ian and I are going to hire a Jeep and trek up the mountains for a picnic.

* * *

Waking up the next morning early, Ian and I get up and get ready for the day. We are adventuring through the mountains in a Jeep and it's going to be a fun time. I put on denim shorts, a pink singlet and white converse with my hair in a high pony, my shades on my head and I grab my white visor.

We hit the road and follow the map to the route for driving up the mountain. We stop for a bit and take photos of the view as we drive up. The views are spectacular and you can see kilometres of blue crystal water with a tint of green, and it's a view to die for.

We eventually make it to the lookout point and when we get there we are speechless. The view is even more magnificent you can see even further as we are so high up.

We plant our blanket and look out over the view. "This view is amazing." I say aloud.

"You've never travelled before have you?" He asks me,

"Never, I was always working or training and I couldn't afford it." I tell him.

"What was it like living on your own at 16?" He asks me.

"It wasn't easy, it was hard at first but then I got back on my feet and I just pushed myself, my dad always told me never give up just try your best and you will achieve all your goals." I tell him.

"Your dad seemed like he cared for you immensely." He comments.

"We were very close, he was my best friend and I was his baby girl." I tell him. "He would take me on fishing trips and we would always talk about anything, and if I ever had a problem he would fix it." I say smiling.

"You said your mum was an alcoholic when did you start to build your relationship back?" He asks.

"Just after I was signed in the WWE, my friends actually encouraged me to talk to her and meet up with her." I tell him.

"Were you hesitant?" He asks.

"I didn't know if she actually had changed and when I saw her for the first time in three years I knew she changed. She looked clean, well-rested and living healthy." I add.

"I'm glad you have a relationship with her." He mentions.

"Me too and I know if my dad were around he would of set her straight." I laugh.

"And he would of laid a big fist on Randy for hurting you." Ian jokes.

"He would have crushed him." I respond laughing. "When I won the title in Seattle in my hometown I looked up and I could feel him with me every step of the way like he was guiding me, I think for one, he would have never left my side when I was in hospital." I tell him.

"He sounds like an inspiring guy and he will always be with you." Ian respond.

"Always, I have a tattoo of his name on my rib cage." I announce.

"So that who's Keith is." He jokes. I playfully hit him and we eventually eat and take more photos.

We both take pictures of the view together and I get him to take one of myself standing back and posing in front of the view.

I quickly Instagram and post it on twitter with the caption: _I feel very small compared to the magnificent view behind me. #mindblown #hawaii #idontwanttoleavethisplace. _

We drive back to our hotel and get ready for the rehearsal dinner tonight.

* * *

Tonight for the rehearsal dinner I am wearing a black bandage dress with white wedges and my hair is in curls and my make up is flawless and my tan from today looks great.

We arrive at the restaurant and I am seated on the left of my mother and Ian is next to me. I am introduced to friends of my mothers and Nicks and we let the conversation begin.

After our meals are served Nick stands up and clinks his glass with his knife to get everyone's attention. "First of all would like to thank each and every one of you making the effort to come this way for our wedding we love you all so much and appreciate that you will all be here for our special day." He begins. "Secondly I want to just call out, Serena, I've only known you for a short while but from what your mother has told me you have come a very along way and with having you back in her life I have never seen her so happy so thank you." He continues.

I smile and mouth "Your welcome."

He continues on "I am glad to call you my step daughter." He adds. I smile and nod in agreement. "Lastly Karen, you are the love of my life and are a great mother to Eliza, you have overcome so much and I look at you now and you have the family you always wanted." Nick adds. Mum starts crying with appreciation. "I love you and I can't wait to marry you tomorrow and call you my wife." He finishes and mum stands up and they kiss and we all applaud.

"To Karen and Nick." I say raising my glass. We all repeat in unison and clink glasses.

After dinner Ian and I walk back along the beach back to the hotel enjoying one another's company taking in the Hawaii night.

* * *

The next morning I wake up and decided to go for a jog. Ian offered to come along so we went for one together.

After our run we shower and head out for breakfast as we only have a little while until we have to get ready for the wedding. The ceremony starts at 1:30 and will be located in the chapel located within the hotel.

I put on a black maxi and grab my bag. "I'm off to get ready I'll meet you bag here soon." I inform Ian who is in the shower.

"Alright." He yells.

* * *

I head for the beauty salon where I get a fresh spray tan and my hair done. My hair is in loose curls and is clipped to the left side.

For my make-up I have a natural smoky eye which is popped with eye liner and mascara. My cheeks are bronzed to perfection and my lips have light pink lip gloss. My nails are freshly done and have white French tips filed square.

Once I am done at the salon I head back to the hotel.

* * *

When I walk in I find Ian in a fancy black tux. He turns around. "You look beautiful." He compliments.

"Thank you, you look very handsome." I retort.

"Me really?" He smirks.

I chuckle. "I just have to get changed and I'll be ready." I tell him.

"Take your time we have time." He reminds me. I nod and hurry to get my dress on.

It's a light blue sweat heart cut dress that goes to my mid thighs that has an open back. For shoes to complete the look I am wearing new white wedges. I look at myself in the mirror and flatten my stomach. I look good.

I smile at myself and think five months ago I was in a hospital bed and couldn't move, and now here I am, all healed, wearing a gorgeous dress, in high heels, not being able to see the scars of my incisions and in Hawaii for my mother's wedding.

I walk out of the bedroom and I walk up behind Ian. "What do you think?" I ask.

He turns around and his mouth falls. "Wow you look beautiful." He responds.

"Thank you, I feel good." I tell him.

"You look good." He adds.

I laugh "Ready?" I ask

"Definitely." He replies and we leave arm in arm.

* * *

We arrive at the wedding chapel and it's small but cosy and fits up to 50 people. We sit on my mother's side a couple rows from the front closest to the aisle. I remember people from last night at the rehearsal dinner so Ian and I talk to them while the church slowly begins to fill up with guests.

At about 1:20 Nick arrives with his best man his brother and he greets the guests. I hug him and welcome him to the family and take my seat again.

At 1:30 on the dot, some music starts and the priest makes his way down the aisle. He then asks us to rise as the wedding march comes on.

First to come down the aisle is Eliza wearing her junior brides made dress. The next to follow is mum's bridesmaid who is wearing the same coloured pink.

Finally my mum appears and she looks beautiful. She's wearing a Vera Wang gown, the top is embroiled in beautiful crystals. Mum makes her way down the aisle and as she passes me she gives me smile.

When she gets to the arch Nick retrieves her hand and the priest begins. They say each other's vows and the priest announces them husband and wife.

* * *

It's photo time after the vows have been said and they are called husband and wife. The wedding photographer is snapping away at the newlyweds.

To start with it's just the two of them then the best man and bridesmaid gets in. Then it's family photos. I am next to mum and Eliza is at Nicks feet. Nicks parents are on his side and my uncle Al and auntie Lynn are next to me.

I then have some photos with; just mum and me, then mum, me, Nick and Eliza, then one of Eliza and me, then Eliza, mum and me again, Nick and I.

There were hundreds of photos taken and my mouth began to hurt from all the smiling.

* * *

It's time for the reception now and we are driven in limos to the hotel function room. The room is set up with about five circular tables that fit up to 10 people then there is a long table at the front of the room where there is a dance floor to the side with a Dj set up.

The night goes off without any problems. We eat, dance, mum tosses the bouquet which Eliza catches and we all laugh. Nick threw mum's garter and we danced some more and by the end of the night my heals were off and my feet were throbbing.

Ian carried me back as I was complaining too much. "Did you have fun?" He asks me placing me down so we can get in our room.

"So much fun." I answer.

"It was a beautiful night." He comments.

"It really was, I'm really happy for my mum, she deserved today." I respond.

* * *

We get inside our room and I fall on our bed. "Bit too much to drink babe?" He asks laughing.

"Maybe a little I'll be fine though." I respond yawning.

"Well we have a flight tomorrow so you better be." He jokes.

I groan in annoyance and he just laughs at me. "Mean." I mumble and shut my eyes and I pass out.


	57. Chapter 57

A month has passed since my mum's wedding. It's close to Christmas and I've slowly started going to the gym. I'm still weak in my neck and shoulder so I still have a long way to go but I'm doing a lot of running and cardio to build up my stamina before I can get into my gym routine.

Ian and I have been going well too we've been staying in La at his place for a bit and we are going to Australia for New Years. I'm so excited, I have never been out of the country before so I am beyond ready. We are leaving on the 27th of December and we are spending a week in Sydney doing all the touristy things. We are going with his cast mates; Phoebe, Paul, Nina and Nathaniel (Kol) it's going to be a great time.

* * *

Today I am going to visit work. I haven't been back since Battleground the end of July so I'm pretty excited to see everyone. I'm surprising everyone and I hope it goes off without a hitch.

I arrive at Monday night raw which is the Christmas special. I sneak in the back with my sunnies and a hat. At security I show my id and they let me in.

I message Stephanie that I'm outside and a little while later Stephanie and Paul come out and greet me. "Well, well, well if it isn't Serena." Stephanie jokes.

"Hi Steph, hi Paul." I greet both of them.

"How have you been going?" She asks me.

"Good started going to the gym getting there I've spoken to my doctor I might be able to make my return around Wrestlemania." I hint.

They both laugh "Just don't push it." Paul orders and hugs me too.

"I haven't I've been taking it slowly so I can be fully cleared when the time is right." I respond.

"Good to hear the last time we saw you, you were still in a sling so you look good." Stephanie compliments.

"I feel good too; I feel mentally strong which I haven't in a while so I'm in a good place." I tell them.

"Does anyone know your here today?" Paul asks.

"No I haven't told anyone." I answer.

"Good because we have an idea, because of the feud between the total divas and the non total divas the universe has missed you in the mix we were hoping you could maybe after the tag match you could go out and confront everyone about what's happened specifically AJ." Paul suggests.

"Omg really you want me to go out there?" I ask smiling.

"Yeah you just have to stand at the top of the ramp; we have a script if you want to see it." Stephanie continues.

"I'll do it, it will be good to address the universe tell them how I am doing and how far I've come." I reply.

"Good, hopefully some buzz online will get people talking again too." Stephanie comments.

"Let's hope so." I respond and they leave me to learn the script.

"Have fun and go find the girls." Paul suggests and they leave.

* * *

I find the divas locker room and knock on the door a couple times to a happy tune. The door opens and a scream occurs it was April and she launches herself at me and hugs me. "Rena." She squeals.

I laugh and hug her as she wraps her legs around me. "Its me." I say and she hops down. The divas having heard the commotion come outside and they see me in the hall. They attack and bombard me with a huge group hug. "Hi ladies." I greet to them all.

"You look great are you back? Or are you visiting?" Nikki is the first one to ask questions.

"I'm just visiting not ready yet but I came to surprise you and got a surprise of my own, I'm going to have a segment." I inform the divas.

"That's great when?" They all ask.

"After the match." I respond.

"What are you doing?" Celeste asks.

"Just addressing the universe letting them know how I am and stuff it's a surprise so be shocked." I warn them.

"We will be. So how's Ian?" Nattie asks me.

I smile "He is good." I respond.

"Someone is blushing." Brie teases.

"Don't be embarrassed you look good and he seems to make you happy." Nicole adds.

"He does he's been great to be around." I respond with a smile.

"Your becoming miss famous the tabloids love you and you always are looking on point." Nicole adds.

I laugh "Thank you, I feel good both mentally and physically, I just need to regain my strength and I'll be back soon." I inform them.

"That's good to hear we've missed you heaps." April announces.

"And I have missed you all immensely but you girls are still killing it, don't listen to the haters you are still going out there each and every week putting on a show for them." I remind them.

"It's good to have this Serena back." Celeste mentions.

"It's good to be me again." I retort.

* * *

After catching up with the girls we are ordered to get ready. The divas have to get into Christmas gear and I head to hair and make-up. "Amy." I shout from behind her.

"Hello stranger." She says hugging me.

"Hi." I repeat.

"I hear you have a segment." She says.

"That is true so do your best." I order playfully.

"Don't I always." She jokes and begins her stuff.

* * *

After hair and make-up I get changed into a white dress that Nicole has lent me. My hair is in loose curls flowing down my back and I'm wearing black ankle boots.

The girls are called to the ring and I follow them and watch all 13 divas walk out. AJ is at commentary and it's total divas versus non total divas.

The match gets started and it's back and forth. It suddenly gets chaotic and divas are attacking diva after diva and the total divas start some turning close line where they join in one at a time.

The total divas win the match and I am given my cue and my music blasts up and the crowd erupts as I walk out.

_"I don't believe it, it can't be." The commentators say in excitement. _

_I walk out and stand at the top of the ramp. __The WWE fans are chaotic. "This roof has exploded." Cole announces._

_"Ladies and gentleman Sarah has just walked out, we haven't seen her since her injury at Battleground let's remind you of what happened." Jerry announces as I look up at the screen._

_After viewing it the crowd cheers again. __I raise my mike up to my mouth and the chants begin "Sarah, Sarah, Sarah."_

_ I grin and speak. "I guess you've missed me?" I ask the WWE fans. __They all cheer in response. __"Well I've missed each and every one of you." I say pointing to each side of the audience. __"Especially each of you down there in that ring." I add pointing to the ring._

_AJ hasn't moved since I've walked out rises from her seat and enters the ring with the other divas. _

_"You are all probably wondering why I'm out here right, well I have some things to address." I announce. __"You see I've been watching in a hospital bed, a rehab bed then from my own bed at home what you have been doing since I've left and I hate to say it but you all need to step up your game." I shout._

_The crowd cheer in agreement. "What has happened to you all. You were on top of the world when I was here and now smurf over there is running the whole show." I say and the crowd laughs and AJ glares._

_"Smurf, smurf, smurf." The crowd chants. _

_I laugh in the mike. __"AJ seriously well done on the title no one has been able to beat you, but just remember when I come back I'm taking back what is rightfully mine because we all know I never lost my title." I remind everyone. __"So here's just a reminder for you I may be still injured but always keep in mind that, that title is mine and when I come back it will be where it belongs." I announce as the crowd cheer even more._

_I then point to AJ. "Now __AJ __for you to say that those ladies in that ring don't try as hard as you is absolutely bull shit." I shout. __Everyone's eyes go wide and the crowd oohs. __"How about you step up and fight without your body guard and fight one on one with no cheating, cause I've been watching and I'm very unimpressed." I add._

_"Excuse me, don't you dare say that I don't deserve this title you never deserved it and whilst you've been gone I've been running this roster and no one can stop me." AJ responds._

_"Your forgetting one thing AJ you've never beaten me, and when I come back I will do the same thing I do every single time, beat you in that very ring." I shout and drop my mike as I raise my hands._

_"So looks like Sarah has been watching what AJ has been doing and is not liking it." Cole comments._

_"I wonder if she will be back soon." Jerry wonders._

_"I don't know but she looks good and I have to agree with her the other divas need to step up and AJ needs to man up." JBL adds._

_"I agree to, Sarah doesn't look like she broke her neck and shoulder she looks fantastic and who knows when she will be back but when she does she will be coming back for her title." Cole agrees._

_My music starts up as I point to the crowd and blow a kiss to the divas and leave behind the curtain._

When I get back through the curtain I am met by The Uso's, The Shield and John. I haven't seen them well in forever and it's good to see them all. "Good to see you back." John Cena says.

"Good to be back and visit, and looks like you've come back in time too." I comment.

"Correct you know me I can't be taken down too long." John responds.

"Well I will see you round." John says leaving.

"So how has your recovery been going?" Colby asks me watching me intently.

I thought I would have been dishevelled and heart fluttering but I'm not when I see him. Looks like being with Ian has heeled my feelings too, but deep down I know I will always like Colby, now isn't the right time. "Yeah it's been good long and slow I've only just started returning to the gym again." I tell them.

"You had a bad injury to your neck it will take time but you're looking good and I can't wait for you to return." He confesses.

"Well I can't wait to be back." I respond and they walk off.

* * *

I meet the divas back in the locker room for a final goodbye. "It was good seeing you all." I tell them.

"It was." They all agree.

"I'll be back and those words I said out there April I meant I can't wait to get back in there." I explain.

"We can't wait either, and did you add in smurf?" She asks smiling.

I nod "I had to." I respond laughing.

"It was funny I nearly broke character." Celeste comments.

"I did to when the crowd started to chant it." I add.

"We will miss you but we will see you soon." April finishes.

"I'll miss you all too but I better head off, i'm off to my mum's for Christmas then to Australia." I say excitedly.

"Well have fun and be safe please." Brie orders.

"Yes mum." I joke and hug them all goodbye.


	58. Chapter 58

My New Years in Australia was amazing. I laughed, partied and spent most of my time with Ian sightseeing. We climbed the harbour bridge, cruised the harbour, saw a musical, it was a great holiday.

* * *

It's been three weeks since I've been back and I have hit the gym harder every day.

Today I am seeing the WWE doctor and Bill my coach and having a session in the ring to see how I go and that I can get a time frame of when I come back. My training is back to what it was before I left and I am stronger than ever, the 7 months away has helped vigorously and the long wait has been worth it.

* * *

I arrive at the training centre early in the morning. I walk inside and see Bill, Dr Sampson, Stephanie and Paul inside. I approach them with a big smile. "Hi Stephanie, Paul, Bill, Dr Sampson." I say greeting them.

"Welcome back." Paul greets me.

"Thank you." I say smiling.

"You look good Serena, how are you going?" Stephanie asks.

"I'm doing good, it was slow at first but every day in the gym the past month or so has helped." I inform them.

"Good." Paul responds.

"Before we get started we have to do a few tests to see if you're fully recovered to start, that's why Dr Sampson is here." Bill explains.

"Well let's get started then." I say eagerly.

"You have to let us know if you feel any pain if you do we may have to hold back, and don't lie, I know you want to get back but your health is more important." Stephanie says.

"I promise if I feel anything I will tell you." I promise.

* * *

We walk into a private room and he checks me out. I feel know pain just a little stiffness in the neck and shoulder. "Okay, you felt no pain, it feels a little stiff in neck and shoulder so I recommend after workouts heat packs." Dr Sampson tells me.

"Does this mean I can start wrestling again?" I ask.

"Yes." He says writing stuff down.

I walk out of the room with a huge grin. "All good I can start in the ring." I tell them.

"Good to here, we will start with the basics, run the ropes 100 times." Bill says and I nod and get straight to it.

* * *

After about an hour I am exhausted and it shows me I need to work on my fitness more.

After the training session I go into an office and sit down with Paul and Stephanie who witnessed the training. "What we can see is that you have improved but it will probably be another month before you can do any wrestling and come back." Paul begins. "So we have come up with an idea for when you return, so in a months' time we will have you feuding with AJ and it will turn into a match at Wrestlemania." Paul announces.

"We don't know what that will be yet but you will get your title back." Stephanie announces.

"OMG really?" I ask excitedly.

"Yes really." Paul confirms.

"What is the storyline? I ask eagerly.

"The storyline is a little different you will be wearing a hoody and mask so no one can see your face and no one will know that it's you and by the time Wrestlemania comes around we will reveal you." Stephanie explains.

"Sounds exciting." I comment.

"As of now only people involved in creating and be apart of this storyline will know its you." Paul informs me.

"It sounds pretty cool what do we tell the other girls?" I ask.

"They won't know who it is, we will tell them it's a new diva and we are trying you out and then when it comes to the reveal you will reveal it to everyone even the WWE Superstars and Divas." Paul answers.

"That's all we have right now but meet up with April and discuss ways you could work with this as we informed her yesterday." Stephanie suggests.

"Does she know that she's losing the title?" I ask.

"Yes, she suggested it as she wants time off to plan her wedding it's perfect for you to come in and take over, you will boost ratings for the divas and shortly NXT divas will be making their way up here." Paul announces.

"Wow sounds like lots will be happening." I comment.

"Yes and all good changes." Paul responds.

"That's all we need to discuss today, we will be incontact with you in a month of when to start travelling again." Stephanie informs me.

"Ok." I respond and gather my belongings.

"Keep hitting the gym and we will speak to you soon." Paul finishes and I leave.

* * *

About a three weeks later I am given my new contract for work as well as the storyline that April and I will be involved with. I will be traveling with April which will make things easier as no one knows it will be but creative, backstage personal, April and myself.

I meet April at the hotel in our room in a hat and shades so no one recognises me. "Hi." I say hugging her.

"It's good to see you." She says holding me tightly.

"You too girl, how you feeling with Celeste leaving?" I ask her.

"Still a little sad but she will always be a part of my life." She says.

"Good, I'm sorry I wasn't here for it, I had no idea but I will be here if you need me." I tell her.

"That's another reason why I love you, you care for so many people, it's a great trait to have." She responds.

"I like to make people feel loved." I respond.

"Well it works and you look good." April compliments.

"I feel good, I'm getting a new hair cut tomorrow." I tell her.

"Well you really look well and I am assuming you and Ian are going alright?" she asks grinning.

I smile "We are great. How's Phil (CM Punk)." I ask.

"He's good enjoying retirement." She smiles.

"Well I'm happy for you and excited to see how people react to this it will be interesting to pull off too." I say.

"It will but the reveal will be worth to." April responds.

"It will and at Mania too, dream come true." I add.

"So Rena have you had sex with Ian yet?" She asks me out of the blue.

I scoff "April Mendez you naught lady." I scold her.

She just grins. "Well?" She continues.

"Yes we have." I answer.

"Is it better than you'd think?" She asks.

I hit her playfully "Omg April stop." I scold her again.

"What everyone is wondering?" She urges. I roll my eyes then smile without answering. "It's that good?" She asks.

"Better than good best I've ever had." I tell her.

"I am officially jealous." She jokes and we laugh.

* * *

The next day we arrive at Monday night Raw for the start of a new week. I am making my return accept no one will know it's actually me accept for the people I've told and the workers.

I am sneaked into a private dressing room and retrieve the schedule from Jane and Mark before they inform the others. "Welcome back." they both say.

"It's good to be back." I say hugging them.

"How do you feel, you look great?" Jane asks.

"I feel spectacular, I'm stronger I have a new look going for me." I respond.

"Well it's good to see you back here even if the others don't know about it." Jane says.

"Now here is your gear for a while. We made it black with sparkles so it's girly." Mark announces showing me a hoody.

"Under the hood you will wear this black mask, so they can't see your face but you can still be able to do the moves." Jane informs me.

I take it from them and try it on. "How long do I have to be hidden for?" I ask.

"Most likely up until Wrestlemania, we know it's a while but it will get the WWE universe involved." Mark explains.

"So keep it a secret for now always come back here after your segment then April will retrieve you after." Jane adds.

I nod "sounds easy enough."

"So for Raw today you will attack AJ from behind, you will be jumping the barricade ane then running away. This will be the same routine for the first couple weeks." Jane explains and they go over several other things and leave me to get ready.

* * *

Amy arrives and I inform her of what needs to be done. "Look who finally is back." she teases.

"Good to see you too, Amy how you been?" I ask her.

"Im good girl, love the hair." She compliments.

I turn to look at myself. My hair is now a darker shade of blonde but still has the lighter streaks going through it and is a little shorter. "Yeah New Year, new me, new look." I tell her.

"Well it suits you." She continues.

"Thanks." I thank.

"Now I've been told to just have your hair in curls that will be covered by the hood but to make your eyes pop as you will be wearing a mask." She tells me.

"Yes, so do your best." I say grinning.

Tonight I am wearing black pants with black sneakers, a black singlet with the black and silver hoody. I put my hoody on and the curls flow out around it. I take it off and place the mask over my face and strap it around my head. Amy pins it down so it doesn't move.

I look in the mirror and see that the black and silver hoody covers my forehead but all you can see is light and dark blonde streaks covered by a mask and everything else is black. The only colour you can see is the blue of my eyes which is balded with mascara and glitter "So?" I ask her.

"Don't even recognise you, which is what we want and it was a lot easier to do I would want you like this all the time." Amy jokes.

"Your funny, trust me come Wrestlemania I will be back to my old self." I tell her.

We hear a knock on the door. Amy opens it and a security guard is outside waiting for me to go. We walk together me being two security guards one in front the other behind me.

* * *

We make our way out through concession and through the crowd as it gets to the end of Trinity and April's match. I make it to the area outside and I am given the signal to get ready and into character.

_AJ and Naomi run the ropes and they both duck one another and run the opposite rope. __AJ picks up speed and locks in the black widow. __"AJ has the black widow locked in." Cole announces._

_Naomi begins to tap and the referee rings the bell and AJ has her arm raised. _

_I run through the crowd as all the attention is on the ring and __I jump over the barricade and the commotion starts. __"Wait what's going on?" Jerry asks confused as they see me jump the barricade from where they are sitting and the crowd is confused too._

_I sprint in the ring and before AJ can turn around I scoop her up and deliver a back breaker. __Naomi and Cameron look on in confusion._

_I look up at them and then back to AJ and __pick her up and deliver a backward DDT to finish then I escape the ring and run back through the crowd as the WWE universe is in shock. __"What just happened here?" Cole asks confused._

_"A person just jumped the barricade and attacked the divas champion how did they get in there?" JBL shouts confused._

_The screen replay's what just happened as I run back through the crowd as security hold back fans to have a look. _

_I then quickly turn back and look into the ring. __Officials are checking on AJ who has started to rise and looks dazed. __I then turn and raise my fist in the air and then run out from view._

As I reach the backstage I am escorted back through the workers area and into my dressing room. I take off my hoody and wait.

I watch the show from my room and I am the talk of the show. It goes back to the commentators who are trying to get answers.

_"If you're just joining us you missed AJ Lee the divas champion being attacked from behind by someone in a black and silver hoody with a mask. We have no idea what happened but we will keep you informed. AJ is fine she is confused as all of us are." Jerry informs the WWE universe._

I smile at how well it went this is going to be a very fun storyline.

* * *

After the show while I wait for April I check on twitter to see what's going on and the mystery person is trending. Majority are trying to find out who it is, some love it and like 5% hate it but that's what it's about, it's about action and what happened has already blown up twitter just wait for what's to come.

April soon after she gets backstage finds me with a grin. "Have you seen Twitter it's blowing up?" she asks excited.

"Yeah I did, but it went a lot quicker than I would have liked." I respond.

"It's supposed to be like that but its good everyone buzzing, all the girls were like who was that?" April laughs.

"They all will be like that, what did you say?" I ask.

"I just said it's a new diva that I will be working with but I just didn't say who." She answers.

"Good thinking. Do you think they are sceptical?" I ask.

"No they were more intrigued and I guess hurt that they didn't know but it's all in the surprise." she explains.

"Yeah, they don't know I'm back, I'm going to see if there is a way to just travel and whenever we have a segment sneak away." I tell her.

"Speak to Steph she can probable work something out." April responds.

"I'll do that." I say and go to find her.

* * *

We find Stephanie's office and knock on the door. She answers it and lets us in. "Hi." I say greeting her.

"You did well the segment went well social media is buzzing about it." She tells me.

"I saw and it's only the start." I respond excitedly.

"What can I help you with?" Stephanie asks.

"I know the other divas aren't supposed to know I'm here but I want to be able to hang out with them you know so I was wondering maybe I could start traveling with them and telling them I'm not ready to be back in the ring but I can still train and travel that way I don't have to hide from them for a couple more months you know?" I ask her.

"I see where you're coming from. Next week we will get you in the locker room and traveling with the girls but when you have a scheduled segment just don't go that day it most likely will be every Monday from this point on." she continues. "So just hide out for this week and starting next week you can hang with the others." She finishes.

"Thanks Steph and I'm glad I'm back." I tell her.

"Glad to have you back. See you next week." She says and we leave her be and we head back to the hotel.


	59. Chapter 59

**Hi lovely readers enjoy the next chapter.**

**Anna xx**

* * *

The next week flies by and I return to Tampa and grab some more clothes.

Over the past week I've caught up on everything I have missed whilst I've been gone. From Celeste leaving, to Danielle (SummerRae) getting the call up and joining the cast of total divas and causing drama, to wedding talk about April and Brie's weddings, to Eva getting hitched.

So much has happened and that was all outside the WWE, on screen there is the authority and feud with Brian, who has stepped up and become one of the big guys. John Cena has been feuding with Randy and there is now a WWE World Heavyweight Champion instead of two championships.

* * *

April picks me up at my place before we head to Raw. I buzz her in. "Hey." I say to her letting her in my apartment.

"Hey. Your place is so pretty I haven't seen it yet." She says observing the apartment.

"I know, its perfect for me, cosy but comfortable but has room for people." I reply.

"You ready?" she asks me.

"Just need to grab my stuff." I respond and grab my suitcase and carry on and wheel it out of my room.

We make our way to the car and load the back. "Ready?" she asks.

"Yeah, I'm excited to see everyone, I want to tell them that I can wrestle but I can't." I complain.

"Don't worry about it, the time will fly by and when they find out they will get over it eventually." She explains and we hit the road for the arena.

* * *

We arrive at the arena and get our stuff out. On the way in we see Victoria and Milena walking in. "Serena, is that you?" Victoria asks.

I smile "It's me." I respond hugging her.

"Are you back?" she asks eagerly.

"I can start to travel but I'm not ready to return to the ring yet still getting back into it." I lie.

"We are glad you're back then." Milena adds.

"Thanks it's good to be back." I respond and we walk further inside.

* * *

Inside I greet some of the WWE Superstars who are surprised to see me. I greet Jon, Colby and Joe. "How you guys going?" I ask hugging all of them.

"Good, dominating as always." Jon grins.

"I've been watching." I comment.

"How's your recovery going?" Joe asks.

"I'm healed don't know when I will return but hopefully soon." I lie.

"Well it's good to see you back, we've all missed you." Colby says.

"Well I've missed everyone here and it's good to be back, and not so lonely." I respond.

"I'm sure someone kept you company." Joe teases.

I slap him playfully "Not you guys too." I joke.

"We've seen the internet and tabloids, so are you and Somerhalder good?" Colby asks.

"Yeah we are, I feel good, he helped me through my recovery, he actually wants to kick Randy's ass." I tell them.

"Well, we have a storyline coming up with him and we will be kicking his but again." Colby responds.

"Get in a few shots for me." I ask.

"Done." Jon answers.

"How was your new years?" Colby asks.

"Good left the country for the first time went to Australia for New Years." I say smiling.

"Sounds like you had fun then." Jon responds.

"Hell yeah, it was a blast, just hanging out with mates it was good." I reply.

"Good to here we will catch you round, good seeing you." Colby finishes and they walk off.

* * *

I arrive at the locker room and take a breath. When I walk inside all their attention is turned to me. The first to react is Nattie who gasps seeing me from the mirror. She flips around and tackles me to the floor with a hug.

I laugh at the impact and squeeze her tight. "Hello to you too." I greet her.

"Are you back?" she asks eagerly.

"Yeah, but I can't wrestle just yet, but I'm well enough to travel." I lie.

"Well it's good your back and your hair looks great." She says as I make it back to my feet.

Brie and Nicole attack me next with hugs. "How you been?" they ask in unison.

"I've been really good and it's great to officially be back at work, I can't wrestle yet but I can travel again." I inform them.

"It's good to have you back here, and even though we've seen it all over the net it's good to see you in person." Nicole comments.

"Well it's good to be back." I respond and greet the others. "Eva." I say hugging her.

"How you going?" she asks me.

"I'm well and congrats you got married." I say smiling.

"Yeah we eloped but thank you." She says softly.

"Well I am glad you are happy." I tell her.

"Thanks, and how's your man?" she asks.

"He's working but we are good." I tell her.

"Glad to hear it." She responds as we all catch up and we head to the meeting. I deflect it and go to the private room where I will be getting ready and will watch the show from.

* * *

After the meeting Jane and Mark brief me of what went down. "What we told the other ladies about the storyline was that the hooded diva is a new diva and that doesn't want to be recognised yet, we've informed them that she will be targeting AJ. They asked questions but we told them what we could." Jane informs me.

"Do you think they will be upset by the lying I'm doing?" I ask.

"Maybe we've never done this before. We are doing this for two reasons, 1 because we want you to be physically and emotionally recovered and 2, it's great for the company." Jane explains.

"Down the line you may tell closer people to you but now just don't say anything. What you've been saying about you can't be in the ring yet is the right way to do things." Mark adds.

"Good to know, now what's happening tonight?" I ask.

"Similar to what happened last week. There is a tag match then after the match you will attack AJ from behind as she walks backwards up the ramp." Jane informs.

"You will then escape before Tamina catches you." Mark adds.

"What does Sarona know?" I ask.

"She has been told that AJ will walk up the ramp by herself after the match while she recovers and that when she sees AJ getting attacked she will race up the ramp leaving the other divas confused. They've just been told to play with it." Jane explains.

"Okay, what time am I on?" I ask.

"We will send a worker when you are needed." Mark answers and they leave.

* * *

Amy arrives around 20 minutes later to do my hair and make up. It's the same as last week, same outfit, same mask, same hair and same eyes accept Amy's added false lashes.

I watch the beginning of the show and whilst I'm doing that I talk to Ian. "So how is it being back on the road?" he asks me.

"It's good I have a segment today but people won't know it's actually me." I tell him.

"Well only the important people." He jokes.

"Yeah I guess you're one of them." I joke.

"I got to get back go babe, I'll talk to you later." He says.

"Okay, love you." I finish.

"Love you too and have a good show." He finishes and hangs up.

* * *

I hear a knock at the door and open it. A couple workers tell me it's time to head to where I need to go and they escort me to the location and I watch from the monitor the tag match.

_Brie tags Nikki in as Tamina tags in AJ. __Tamina rolls out of the ring as AJ gets hit by a running closeline from Nikki. __"A close line to AJ." Cole announces._

_AJ bounces right back up and gets hit by another one. __She ducks the next one and runs the ropes and ducks Nikki again. __She knocks Brie off as she does this and wraps around Nikki and locks her into the black widow._

_"The champ has the Black Widow locked in." JBL mentions._

_Nikki begins to feint and her left arm begins to tap. __AJ releases and grins as her arm is raised. __"Here are your winners, the team of Tamina Snuka and the divas Champion AJ Lee." Justin announces as the crowd boos._

_She grins as she grabs her title and gets out of the ring and walks backwards. __"No one can beat me." She screams and laughs and t__hat's my cue to run out as she is half way up the ramp._

_I run from the side of the ramp and as I reach the crowd they begin to squeal a little and I make it on the ramp. __I attack AJ from behind and stomp on her as she lays on the ramp._

_I look up and see Tamina coming this way. __I bolt in the same direction I came __"The champ has been attacked again by the same person from last week, let's take another look." Cole yells shocked._

_The screen replays me attacking AJ from behind. __All everyone can see is light and golden brown strands of blonde hair, a hoody and a black mask and my eyes as I run towards the camera._

_I run back to the back as the screen fades. __"Who is this person?" Jerry asks._

_"I don't know and it looks like she has a problem with the champion." Cole answers as they are all confused. _

_Nikki and Brie have watched what happened and are just as confused. _

After the match I go back to my room and get out of the clothes and put on the same clothes I was in when I arrived. I take off my make-up and I meet the others in the locker room.

I give the ladies a wave. "Where you been?" Ariane asks.

"Catering nothing really to do when you're not aloud to wrestle." I respond.

"You'll be back girl in no time." She says and goes back to her stuff.

* * *

Nicole and Brie come in the room next. "Nice match." I comment.

"Yeah it was, the attacks from behind are getting more interesting, we didn't know how it was going to go as we don't know the person but it looked so good from the ring." Brie says.

"I saw it; do you have an idea who it is?" I ask.

"No idea, I've heard around it's a newcomer from NXT but they don't want us to know, I think only April and creative know." Nicole mentions eyeing me.

"I'm sure they are doing it for the reaction to make it look real." I put my two cents in.

"You're probably right." Nicole agrees with a grin.

Several moments later April comes back in with Sarona. "Hey." I say to her.

"Hey, so how was it?" she asks me.

"You did good out there ladies, but just you wait girls I will be back there sooner than you think." I say and give a sneaky wink to April without the girls seeing and grab my stuff.

* * *

After raw we head to the car and hit the next city which is Myrtle Beach, South Carolina. We arrive at the airport and check in. Several people notice us and paparazzi comes out of nowhere and take photos.

We continue walking making our way through the terminal and make it to our gate and later board our flight.

We arrive later that night in Myrtle Beach and we catch a bus from the airport to the hotel where we are staying at for the rest of the week. I am roomed with April and we crash straight away.

* * *

The next day we wake and hit the gym. I go and do a class while April does weights and we meet back up in an hour. "So how's your neck?" she asks me as we are stretching.

"Still a little stiff but I put a heat pack on after workouts, that's what I have been told to do, and I can't do to many movements that's why they want me to just do basic sneak attacks for now." I inform her.

"So have you heard about Randy's new girlfriend?" she asks me out of the blue.

"No and I don't really care, I haven't really thought about him." I tell her truthfully.

"I'm glad you are getting your life back on track." She confesses.

"Me too and I'm thankful that Ian came into it to help me." I respond.

"Do you still have feelings for Colby?" she asks.

"No I don't I love Ian and I think it's good." I answer.

"Good to hear." She responds. After our workout, she heads off to Mainevent taping and I head back to the hotel and spend the rest of the day there.


	60. Chapter 60

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Anna xx**

* * *

It's time for Smackdown. I have another segment today attacking AJ as she is going to want answers.

I won't come out until the very end but we will end up brawling. Before we do anything though we have to practice what we will be doing as we have to make sure my hoody stays in place.

* * *

We arrive at the arena early and we practice what we will do in the show. After rehearsal the other divas begin to arrive. "Where were you this morning?" Nicole asks.

"Gym." I answer.

"How'd it go?" she asks.

"Good." I respond.

* * *

I sneak out and head to a private room where I meet Amy and Jane. "Hi." I say seeing them.

"This sneaking around is tough isn't it?" Jane asks.

"It's hard, I hate lying but I just hope it's worth it." I respond.

"Don't worry about it now, the rehearsal went well from what Mark relayed, so just do what you practice and you will be good as new, did you practice with hoody?" she asks.

"Yes and it didn't come off, but I want Amy just to do something to make sure it doesn't." I suggest.

"That I can do." Amy replies and we get to work.

* * *

After I am finished getting ready I wait to be called. I hear a knock and Amy opens it. "Just April." She announces.

"Hey." I say facing her.

"You look great that mask is beautiful." She compliments.

"Thanks, it's kind of hard to see with it though." I respond.

"How you coping with all the sneaking around?" she asks.

"It's hard you know, I want to tell everyone it's me but then what's the point of this storyline if I tell everyone. And I'm also worried about how everyone going to react too." I respond.

"Not all are going to be happy but its working and you were asked to do this, besides you will have me to talk to." She adds.

"That's true." I respond nodding and we head out. "Good luck." I say to her.

"You too." She responds and leaves for the gorilla and I head out to the backstage.

_AJ's music starts up and she skips down the ramp and around the ring. __She kisses her belt and gets in the ring and__ grabs a mike. __"Let's go back two weeks when this whole thing started happening." AJ addresses and looks to the screen._

_It shows the match against Naomi and she won. __They show the mystery figure jump the barricade and attack AJ without a second to think. __They then re-watch the figure run away and everyone look on in confusion._

_"Now let's watch this past Monday." She continues a__nd the screen plays what happened on Monday. _

_"There seems to be a pattern here." AJ mentions. __"A mysterious person that has been attacking me from behind and we don't even know who it is and why she's doing it, so the reason I am out here is because I want answers." She yells into the mike and gets a mixed reaction._

_"You see I don't like looking like a fool, and when someone uses my tricks against me I go mad." She explains. __"So I want to know who you are and I want you to face me, not come at me from behind." AJ exclaims._

_"Is this a good idea? JBL wonders._

_"So mystery person, come out here and face me." AJ calls me out._

_The crowd roars as they all look around. __"Will the mystery person come out?" Cole asks._

_"Come on, come and face me." AJ shouts and looks around. __"Looks like you're scared, can't do it when I'm ready, you are pathetic." She disses._

_As she says this the lights go out and the crowd squeals. __"What is going on?" Cole asks._

_"I have no idea but I don't think it's good." JBL answers._

_As the lights are off I run from the back and into the ring. __I can see AJ's figure staring at the commentator's table and I run and stand a few feet behind her. __My head is down and I am motionless._

_The lights come back on and everyone can see me behind AJ who is looking in front of me. __Everyone in the crowd is screaming "Behind you."_

_"Omg, she's behind AJ and she has no idea, AJ don't turn around." Cole warns._

_AJ slowly turns around and her eyes wide when she sees me. __It takes her a moment to react but then she smirks and her eyes roll and she pounces at me knocking me over._

_I quickly roll her under me and start punching her. __"And they are brawling, did you see AJ pounce?" Cole asks._

_"I did but look's like the mystery diva is taking control." JBL responds as I punch her continuously._

_We roll out of the ring as the crowd cheers loving what is going on. __"I'm weak huh?" I scream._

_"What's the mystery diva saying?" JBL asks._

_"I think she was saying I'm weak." Cole answers._

_We finally pull ourselves up and we attack each other again. __I see her charge at me and I duck the close line she has coming at me. __I then quickly move and super kick her as she turns around to face me._

_The crowd oohs from the impact. "What a super kick, that may have knocked AJ out." Cole exclaims._

_I then turn into over drive and pull her up and fling her into the barricade. __"Looks like the mystery diva is not done she's sending a message." JBL mentions._

_I then pull her up again and fling her into the steel steps and I raise my hands as the crowd cheers. __I then walk away and jump the barricade and make my way through the crowd as security holds them back._

After the segment I am escorted to the room I was in and get Amy to take my make up off and do my hair like it was. I then check to make sure no one is out and make my way back with a plate of food to the locker room.

* * *

I walk in the locker room with my food and put a grape in my mouth. "Hey." I say entering.

"Where were you?" Trinity asks.

"Catering, I've been eating a whole lot more now." I tell them.

They nod and I take a seat. "Did you see April's segment?" Ariane asks.

"Yeah I viewed it from catering seemed exciting." I answer.

"The lights going out was cool." Nicole comments.

"Yeah it was unexpected. Where's April?" I ask.

"She should be back in a minute." Brie answers and they leave to head to the gorilla position.

* * *

About ten minutes later April finally comes back in and I greet her with a hug. "Hey you okay?" I whisper.

"Yeah, all good, may be bruised a little but it takes pain to make it look good." She answers.

"I didn't overdo it?" I ask.

"It was what we practiced so you did fine; I've forgotten how tough you are." She jokes.

"Yeah I'm sorry I sometimes forget too." I respond.

"You want to head to catering?" she asks.

"Yeah and lets watch the Funks and Bella's tag match." I answer and we leave the locker room.

* * *

After the tag match we meet everyone in the locker room. We all decide before we leave tomorrow to hit a nightclub tonight like all times and we get ready at the hotel. I am wearing a red bandage dress with sleeves and black ankle boots. My hair is straight but wavy and my make-up is hot and my front fringe is out and my eyes pop.

We meet the ladies in the hotel lobby and get into the limo where we pop a bottle of champaign and head for the nightclub.

We arrive at the nightclub and get a VIP table in the back of the club. There are several bottles of champaign in the middle too. We all take a seat and get comfortable.

The champaign is flowing and we hit the dance floor until my feet begin to hurt. "So how are you and Ian?" Nikki asks me.

I smile "Good, we are really good." I answer smiling.

"You seem in a good head space." She mentions.

"I am he pulled me out of a dark place, I wasn't expecting anything out of it and I am grateful. We have this amazing chemistry and we have the same work ethic and drive for everything we do, he works hard, I work hard it's great to be around someone who's just as busy maybe even more." I tell her.

"How was Australia?" she asks.

"Amazing, we spent most of it as a group but when we had a few hours to ourselves each day it was worth it." I answer.

"And his castmates are cool?" She asks.

"Yeah they are like family too him so it was great that they made me feel so welcome, I felt so weird at first." I continue.

"Who wouldn't, he was in a relationship for three years, but did Nina give you a hard time?" she asks.

"No she was really lovely, they all are, but I mostly hit it off well with Phoebe." I tell her.

"Well I'm glad you are in a good mind set you are starting to be yourself again and we have all missed you like crazy." Nicole adds.

"I've missed everyone." I agree.

"And I know it's you who's the mystery diva." She announces.

I look at her as my heart races. "I don't know what you're talking about." I respond steadily.

"I know John told me." She continues.

"How?" I ask whispering.

"John knows everything and I won't tell anyone I promise." She says.

"You're not mad?" I ask.

"It's your job Serena, I would do the same thing, and they way you're doing it has been good, and I recognised your eyes when you were on the screen too." She adds.

"Shit." I laugh.

"It's all good, I haven't told anyone, but I think the storyline is amazing." she finishes.

"Me too, it's all about my reveal at Mania." I tell her.

"John told me, April wants time off and it's a perfect opportunity for you to get your title back too." She says.

"True there girl, anyway just keep going on like you don't know please, they want it to be a secret." I tell her.

"My mouth is sealed." She responds and we hit the dance floor again.

* * *

We leave the club late that night and head back to the hotel. We are a little drunk but still know where we are. "I've missed this." I say aloud.

"We've missed you." Nattie exclaims.

"Well I am back." I tell her hugging her and we drive off.

* * *

The next morning we wake up early to a hangover and April and I hit the road for the next city Charlotte, North Carolina. It takes the whole two day drive to get there and we arrive late afternoon on Sunday.

We get our rooms and April and I decide to find some dinner and head out for a walk, we find a small restaurant a few blocks away from the hotel and get seated. "How's Phil?" I ask.

"He's good, I miss him though." She responds.

"Me too, he was a good guy around here." I respond.

"He was. How's Ian?" April asks.

"Good when we are in Atlanta in a couple weeks we are reuniting." I smirk.

"So it's going well?" she asks.

"Yeah, taking things slow this time well not too slow." I give her a smirk and she laughs

* * *

Walking back to the hotel several fans notice us and ask us for our autographs. "AJ, Sarah." A little girl exclaims.

We both smile. "Hello." We both say.

"I love you two divas so much you two are my favourites." She expresses.

"We are glad you like us." April responds.

"When will you be back?" she asks me.

"Soon, but I will be back I promise you, and sooner than you think." I tell her.

"Really?" she asks star struck as her mum is with her.

"Yes." I respond.

"Can I get your autographs?" she asks us.

We both nod immediately. April signs first "What's your name sweetie?" April asks.

"Sarah." She says.

"What do you know, that's her name too." April replies.

"I know." She smiles widely.

"There you go." April finishes and passes me the marker.

I bend down and sign her shirt. _"To Sarah, you are a beautiful girl, keep smiling. Love Sarah."_ I say aloud as I write.

"Thank you girls." Her mother says and she walks off.

"God I love my job." I comment.

"Ditto." April retorts and we walk off.


	61. Chapter 61

The next day is Monday night Raw.

April and I arrive at the arena and make our way to Jane and Mark.

We walk into their office and Stephanie is with them. "Morning." We both greet them all.

"How was your drive?" Steph asks.

"Very long." I answer.

"You should get a bus." Steph suggests.

"I would if I could afford it." I joke. "Anyway you wanted to see us?" I ask changing topic.

"Yes. Tonight the mystery diva who is now being called SEZ, will be speaking." Stephanie starts.

"How do we do that when we want people to know it's not me?" I ask.

"Through a voice decoder." Jane answers.

"How is this going to go?" April asks.

"AJ will be in the ring and will recap the past few attacks then call her out again, she won't come out but other divas will and address the situation." Mark answers.

"After the divas scheduled to come out SEZ will come on screen and address all the divas and announce a match." Stephanie adds.

"Sounds exciting, and this will be live?" I ask.

"Yes, we are going to inform the other divas when they get here but we wanted to inform you two first." Jane adds.

"Well we love this storyline." April speaks up.

"It's turning into a great storyline, social media is blowing up over it, and it hasn't done that since Sarah had left so it's interesting to see." Stephanie informs us.

"We've seen, you don't think that's a coincidence?" I ask.

"No I don't, it's something different they haven't seen before." Steph responds almost immediately.

"Anyway this week you two will have the rest of the week off so you can make it to Atlanta early so after you are done tonight taker he rest of the week off." Stephanie informs us.

"Well thank you." April responds and we leave.

* * *

We walk out of the office and head to the divas locker room where some of the other divas are arriving.

"Want to come to Atlanta with me and meet Ian?" I ask April as we walk in.

She smiles "Absolutely I have to meet the man that's captured your heart." She jokes.

I laugh and take a seat. "So Nikki knows who the mystery diva is." I whisper to her.

"What?" She asks shocked.

"She told me in the nightclub the other night she said John new and told her and that she would never forget my eyes." I clarify.

"Shit she isn't mad?" She asks concerned.

"If anything she loves it, she wishes she could be doing it." I answer.

"That's good then." April sighs.

"Yeah, I better go you know." I wink.

"Yeah I know." She whispers.

* * *

I find Amy in a private room in the arena. "Morning." I say closing the door behind me.

"How was your drive?" She asks me.

"Long." I reply.

"Well let's get you glammed up then shall we?" She asks gesturing to the chair.

After my hair is in loose curls and my make-up is done, she puts on my mask and I put on my black wrestling pants, hoody and some nail polish on my nails.

When I am eventually finished I am escorted to set where camera crew are setting up and getting ready.

* * *

When I arrive at set I have about half an hour before I am scheduled to go on, so I have time to go over the scripts and learn my lines.

We are given the signal to get ready and we watch as April's music blares.

_AJ skips out from behind the curtain with Tamina behind her and they make their way down the ramp. _

_AJ skips around the ring twice and gets in the ring after kissing her title and grabbing a mike. _

_She waits for her music to stop and brings the microphone to her mouth and the crowd gives her a mixed reaction. __"_

_Let's take you back to Friday night on Smackdown because I have had enough of this." AJ shouts._

_The screen begins to play what occurred on Smackdown __Once it's finished the crowd cheers. _

_"__You all probably loved that didn't you?" AJ asks annoyed. __They cheer in response. _

_"Well I have had enough of this, it's time to end this stupid game, so I am calling you out mystery diva come out here and face me like a real woman instead of hiding behind a mask." AJ calls out and the crowd cheer._

_"Is that a good idea?" Jerry asks._

_"I don't think so, she called her out on Friday and we just saw was the result of that." Cole responds._

_No one comes out and AJ begins to laugh. __"I knew it, you're scared, and do you need to turn the lights off again or get me from behind ha? Come on out you baby?" AJ calls out again._

_All of a sudden the Bella Twins music comes on. __"I don't think AJ was calling out the Bella twins." Jerry comments._

_The Bella's make their way down the ramp and get inside as Brie grabs a mike. __"Shut up." Brie shouts and the crowd cheers. _

_"Excuse me." AJ asks angrily._

_"You heard me, shut up. __We are sick and tired of you running your mouth around here AJ, and it's time for you to get knocked off your pedestal because these past three weeks have been so much fun watching you being attacked week after week after week." Brie exclaims._

_"As a matter a fact I would like to see this special relationship you have with this mystery diva keep going." Nicole adds stepping closer to AJ and Tamina._

_"You Bella's think you so tough huh? Well look what you've got. You've got nothing, I am the divas champion and I am the best diva in history you can't compare anything to me so why don't you go back up that ramp and film your little reality show because that's the only success you will ever get." AJ says and begins to laugh._

_Brie and Nicole both look at one another and then launch at AJ and Tamina it's a two on two fight but Alicia and Aksana run out and it's four on two. _

_"It's the numbers game now." Cole announces._

_The Funkadactles music begins and the crowd roars as the numbers are evened up and the Bella's and Funkadactles are standing tall from the ring as AJ, Tamina, Alicia and Aksana regroup._

_"Uh-huh" I clear my throat as I come on screen. _

_Everyone can see me in my black mask, my hair flowing around my face and hoodie. __"Uh-huh," I repeat clearing my throat again. _

_I am shown on screen and the fans go ecstatic. __"AJ?" I say waving getting her attention. _

_She looks towards the screen as do the rest of the divas in the ring. __"You wanted to call me out again really?" I ask her. _

_"Do you not remember what happened last time when you did that it ended really badly well for you." I start laughing. _

_"Oh well there's always many more beatings I can give you if you've forgotten." I add._

_"I've had enough of this." AJ screams._

_"AJ are you crazy?" I ask and her eyes go wide._

_"Uh oh, she shouldn't have called AJ crazy." JBL comments._

_"Oops, was I not supposed to say that." I say covering my mouth and the crowd laughs. _

_"Well sorry to stop your little fight out there but I wanted to get a few things off my chest and what better time than well right now." I explain. _

_"So AJ, you want to know why I've been attacking you well it's simple I don't like you and you don't deserve that title." I announce._

_The crowd cheer in agreement. __"You run around here thinking you are the queen bee but in reality AJ I'm sorry to say but you aren't, you are nothing but a brown haired crazy smurf." I exclaim and the crowd cheers as I say smurf giving everyone a clue._

_"Did she just call AJ a smurf?" Cole asks._

_"She hasn't been called a smurf since Sarah visited in December." Jerry adds._

_"I knew you'd like that one." I comment between the cheers. _

_"Anyway I was saying there are so many more worthy divas in that ring that deserve that title and what you've done to get it was the wrong way and now that I am here I'm going to make sure you lose that title and it goes to someone that truly deserves it not someone that hides behind a giant that can't fight her own battles." I add and the crowd cheers as Tamina looks to me._

_I wave at Tamina. __"Yes I can see you Tamina, just calm down I actually like you and I think you're wasting your talent with someone like AJ but that's me so, anyway off topic, AJ lastly you probably want to know, who I am, why am I here, well I can't tell you that just yet but here's a little snippet, my friends call me SEZ and I always get what I want and that's a promise." I say as the crowd cheers. _

_"So AJ I'll leave you with this you will eventually find out who I am and it will be sooner than later so until then watch your back." I warn her._

_"Oh and divas. __I just got word from the authority that you eight diva tag match right now, so get to your corners cause it's next." I finish and the camera fades._

"And cut. Good job that was great." He adds and lets me go.

* * *

I walk back to my private room where Amy is and she removes my make up "Good segment." She compliments.

"Thank you, it felt good to speak again"' I respond.

"I could hear Sarah's words in there and you left everyone clues it was good." She adds.

"I know, I don't think they made any recollection but if some did they can just ask." I respond.

She nods in agreement and puts on my natural face. "I'll see you later." I yell out saying goodbye.

* * *

After Amy is finished with me I walk to catering where I see Eva and Nattie. "Hey." I say.

"Hey did you see the segment?" Eva asks me.

"Yeah it was pretty funny." I comment.

"Yeah, it was." Nattie agrees.

"Match almost finished?" I ask.

"Yeah Tamina is really dominating Cameron." Nattie announces.

"Poor thing." I comment and watch the rest of the match.

* * *

After the divas match we meet the girls in the locker room. "Great segment girls." I say.

"Thanks it was fun, I nearly broke character." April tells me.

"I didn't notice." I comment and she winks at me.

* * *

After the show is finished we say our goodbyes to the other divas.

"We will see you in Atlanta and maybe I'll introduce you to Ian." I announce smiling.

"Deal." The Bella's say grinning.

"Have a good week I will talk to you soon." I tell them as April and I get to the car and drive off.

We arrive at the airport and make our way through the terminal.

Many fans recognise us and ask for photos and autographs and we sign as much as we can then are escorted by airport security to our gate.

We board the flight later that evening and take off.

When we arrive in Atlanta it's freezing we get in the car and go straight to the hotel.

* * *

The next morning we wake up and find a gym to work out it.

As I was here for a long time last year I found the gym that I used when I was recovering and we got in easily.

After our workout we find a cute breakfast cafe where we sit.

"You excited to see your man?" April says grinning.

I nod "Very. What about you when do you see your man next?" I ask.

"Soon." She answers.

"Do you talk to him?" I ask

"Every day." She answers.

"Well just think you will have time off for your wedding after Mania." I remind her.

"Yeah it will be needed, I haven't really had much time off and with Phil not here anymore it's hard." She confesses.

"Well if it helps I know what you're going through and when you see him it will be worth it." I respond.

"You're right, you know I've missed our dnms." She says.

"Me too, recovering by yourself most of the time can put a damper on things and you can't really talk about girls stuff with boys." I respond.

"I'm glad your back everyone is." She compliments.

"Me too." I respond.

"Oh and good segment yesterday I could smell Sarah in your words." She laughs.

"Amy said the same thing, I hope it wasn't too much." I respond.

"It wasn't, the divas loved it, and when you said it the crowd laughed I don't think they put any recollection together." April informs me.

"Good to know." I reply eating my eggs.

* * *

After breakfast we head back to the hotel until and Ian messages me that I can meet him at his set.

"Ready?" I ask her.

"To go where?" She asks confused.

"To meet my man." I answer.

She jumps up from her spot. "Yes give me ten minutes." She yells and bolts into the shower.

I laugh as I grab my bag and wait for her.


	62. Chapter 62

**Enjoy the next chapter lovely readers.**

* * *

April and I arrive at The Vampire Diaries and The Originals set.

This is the first time ever I have been on a TV or movie set and I am kind of fan girling right now.

"You know deep inside right now I am jumping up and down." I whisper to April as we walk arm in arm to security.

"Same here babe. So what have you told Ian about us WWE folk?" She asks.

"Everything, I've told him that WWE is my life and that you ladies are my extended family." I tell her.

"Good to know, is he hotter is person?" April questions.

I slap her playfully "April" I scold.

"Sorry." She grins.

"To answer your question yes he is, and his eyes are bluer." I answer smiling.

"Oh god, I'm going to faint when I see him I don't know if you know this but I love the vampire diaries and originals and now I am on the set of both." April exclaims excitedly.

I stop and face her. "Listen April I know your excited but you have to act professional okay." I tell her.

"I promise but as soon as we are out of here I'm jumping with joy." She retorts.

"You have a deal." I respond laughing.

We walk up to the security desk and a big guy opens the window. "Can I help you?" He asks.

"I'm on the list Serena Smith and plus one." I tell him.

He flicks through the computer and then nods. "Your right to go through, take these passes where them at all times, it says here your with Ian he is filming right now but his trailer is down the street and third one on the left." He explains giving us directions.

"Thanks." I say smiling and he lets us through.

* * *

We make it to the trailers and it's chaotic.

There are hundreds of people running around and it's all just hit me. "Wow." I say aloud.

"Yeah it's a lot bigger in person." April comments.

"You're not wrong there." I reply quietly.

We wonder further and we haven't seen any actors yet.

"So when did you become a fan of this show?" I ask Apirl.

"Since it came out, and don't tell anyone but Phil loves it too." She says.

I laugh a little loudly "You're kidding?" I ask covering my mouth.

She laughs and shakes her head "Nope."

"I'm so teasing him the next time I see him." I joke.

* * *

As we continue our walk I see Paul and Candice Accola(Caroline) walking our direction.

He takes a double look then smiles and whispers something to Candice.

"Have my eyes deceived me or is Serena Smith on our set?" He asks coming up to me.

"Hi." I say hugging him as he meets me half way.

"We got the rest of the week off and have a show here on Monday so I thought why not surprise Ian." I tell him.

"Well I'm sure he will love it, he's talked non-stop about you." Paul adds.

"That's true he hasn't stopped." Candice adds.

I laugh "Well I guess that goes for me too." I respond.

"Paul, Candice, this is April one of my best friends she is also a wrestler." I introduce April.

"Nice to meet you and your divas champ right?" Paul asks.

"Not for long." I say putting an arm around her.

They all laugh "It's great to meet you we both love the WWE." Candice says.

"Well I am a huge fan of the show." April responds.

Paul and Candice walk us towards set.

We walk on the set of the Mystic Grill.

I see Kat Graham (Bonnie), Nina, Ian and Steven McQueen (Jeremy) filming.

We sneak in behind and they are rehearsing.

Ian sees me as I come in and he smiles. I send him a wink and they begin the scene as we watch in admiration.

* * *

After they are finished they are given a break.

Ian and Nina walk up to me. "Babe." Ian says and scoops me in a hug.

I squeal a little and hug him and give him a kiss. "Hi." I say to him.

"You're early" He states.

"Yeah we got the week off as we have a show here on Monday so I decided to come surprise you, and I got this one to tag along with me." I explain pointing to April who is just smiling nervously next to me.

"And who is this?" Ian asks.

"Ian, Nina this is one of my best friends April or AJ as others call her she's my nemesis in the ring at the moment." I inform them.

"So you're a diva too?" Nina asks curiously.

"The divas champion right now." April says proudly.

"Not for long." I add holding Ian tightly.

"Yeah, yeah keep dreaming girl." April jokes.

"I do and they always come true." I joke and they all laugh.

"Well we still have quite a few more scenes to shoot but just wonder around the set and I'll come find you when we are finished." Ian tells me.

"Sounds good." I respond.

"We were going to hit a bar after work you two ladies want to join us?" Ian asks us.

"We would love too. April?" I ask.

"Definitely." She answers.

"Perfect have fun." He says and they go and film some more.

* * *

After we have seen Ian, April and I walk around and investigate the lot. "So?" I ask April.

"You two are so perfect for together." She responds.

"Thanks." I respond grinning.

We wonder through the set and by the end of the day we have to go and find everyone.

As we walk down the street I see both cast members of Vampire Diaries and The Originals together.

I see Claire (Rebekah), Phoebe, Daniel (Elijah) and Joseph Morgan (Klaus) all talking amongst one another.

"I don't think I have been around this many good looking guys in ages." I whisper to April as we walk towards them.

She laughs. "Are you blind we are around men in underwear about 40 weeks of the year?" April asks.

"I know that but come on these many are so easy on the eyes though." I declare sipping my iced tea.

"Yeah they are but don't tell Phil he would get all jealous." April says.

"Your secret is safe with me." I respond as she places an arm around my waist and we walk the rest of the way towards everyone.

* * *

Phoebe is the first one to see me and she grins and she bolts from her spot as they all watch in amusement as she runs in my direction.

"Oh no, prepare for the tackle." I screech and she launches herself at me and hugs me and we stumble back a little.

April cracks up as she watches on. "I've missed you too." I say laughing in Phoebe's ear.

"I've missed you; you look great, love the hair." She compliments.

"Why thank you." I say as I fluff my hair a little and she laughs.

"Phoebe this is one of my best friends April she and I work together." I tell Phoebe.

"AJ Lee the divas champ." Phoebe addresses.

"That is true." AJ says shaking her hand.

"I'm a huge fan of WWE and you girls are great inspirations for everyone." Phoebe expresses.

"We try." I joke.

"So are you two coming to the bar tonight everyone from the shows will be there?" Phoebe asks.

"Yes we are." I answer.

"Oh great we have lots to talk about." Phoebe adds.

Eventually the others catch up and Ian pulls me to him. "You survive Phoebes tackle?" Paul asks me.

I laugh "Barely." I joke.

"You looked like you were in hell." Claire adds.

"We haven't officially met I'm Serena and this is April." I say introducing myself and April.

"I know who you are; I've been a huge fan of WWE ever since I was little." She responds.

"Good to hear." I respond.

"You're Sarah in the ring and your AJ the divas champion and you two have fought each other." Claire clarifies.

We both glance at one another. "We sure have, some of the best matches of our careers." I answer back.

"I saw your championship match in your hometown in the triple threat match it was amazing." She compliments.

"Well we aim to please." April jokes.

* * *

Before I leave I depart from everyone and Ian and I have some alone time.

"Everyone here seems to love you." Ian begins.

"Well I kind of like them too." I respond.

"Is there someone you like the most?" He asks smirking,

"Oh yeah and we get on like really well, do you want to know who that is?" I ask.

He nods. I grin "Phoebe." I answer.

His mouth drops and he begins to tickle me. "You were saying?" He asks tickling me as I squirm out of his grasp.

"Mercy, mercy it's you." I sigh.

"Good." He smirks.

"See you tonight?" I ask him.

"Meet you at the club." He responds and I kiss him goodbye and retrieve April from the others.

* * *

When April and I get back at the hotel she seems to have not stopped talking about her day.

"Okay seriously you have the best life, your boyfriend is mega famous and has the most hottest cast mates ever and they are really sweet I had a great day thanks for taking me." She thanks.

"Your welcome. Do you think we should invite them to the show?" I ask.

"Definitely, then all the others can meet Ian. He's really sweet Rena I'm glad you're happy." She finishes.

"Thanks babe I truly am." I respond and have a shower.

* * *

Around 8pm we leave for the bar.

April is wearing jeans and her Chuck Taylors with a black shirt and her hair is down in natural curls.

I am wearing jeans, a tank with a brown leather jacket and wearing flat black boots and my hair is in a pony and my make-up is flawless.

We walk into the bar and see a table and notice Ian, Paul, Phoebe and everyone else crowded close together.

April and I walk over to them and wave.

Ian stands up and greets us. "Hey." I say waving to everyone.

"Hey." They all respond.

"You ladies look lovely." Ian compliments.

"Awe shucks." April jokes and I laugh.

We sit down I am next to Ian and April is on the end.

Phoebe is in front of us with Claire and Leah Pipes (Cami) next to her. "I'm Leah." I introduces herself.

"Serena." I retort shaking her hand.

"April." April follows.

"So you're the girl that has made Ian all swooned and loved up." Leah jokes.

"That is correct." I answer gleefully.

"Good to here, he's not stopped talking about you, it's like we've known you forever." Leah comments.

"Is it really?" I say glancing at Ian who just looks away and I squeeze his thigh.

"So what we drinking?" I say rubbing my hands.

"I knew there was a reason he kept you around." Paul jokes.

"Oh don't worry Paul there is a whole other side of Serena you haven't seen." April responds grinning.

"And what is that?" They all ask us curiously.

"Sarah." She answers grinning.

"Sarah is her character slash alter ego?" Paul jokes.

We all laugh. "Yes Sarah is my in ring name and I have my moments" I respond.

"It's true sometimes we nearly break character because she's so good at her promos it's scary, I mean her first promo back as SEZ, I almost cracked it because it is such a Sarah think to say but no one got it." April explains.

"So is that what WWE does storylines?" Claire asks.

We both nod. "Yes, it's scripted, so every month there are paperviews and to build up to them we have to feud and that gets the fans hyped for it as well as us." April explains.

"And you two are in a feud now?" Paul asks.

We nod "Yes but no one knows it's actually me." I repsond.

"Who knows it's you?" Ian asks.

"You guys do now so you can't say anything to anyone I shouldn't actually be saying anything." I ramble.

"Only creative and a select few know, but majority of the locker room just knows it's a new diva coming up." April finishes.

"But isn't it weird that you are back and all of a sudden a mystery diva comes?" Claire asks confused.

"No one's picked up on it, the only one that did figure it out was Nicole and I even denied it at first." I inform them.

"But it's building up for a reveal a Wrestlemania." April continues.

"That's like your biggest paperview of the year?" Phoebe asks.

We both nod. "I witnessed my first Wrestlemania last year but hopefully I get to wrestle in my first one." I tell them.

"How long have you been wrestling in the WWE for?" Leah asks.

"Since Mania last year." I answer.

"And you April?" Leah asks.

"Since 2010." April answers.

"And you're the champ right?" Leah asks another.

"Yes." April says proudly.

"But it's coming back to mumma." I tease.

"Bring it on then." April responds,

"I will on Monday." I say with a smirk.

"Do you know what you're doing next week?" Ian asks.

"Haven't been told yet." I answer.

"We find out our segments each week." April explains further.

"Cool." They all respond.

"Serena and I were thinking you should come to the show on Monday and check it out." April announces.

"It will be a good show to watch even though you won't actually see her face it will be cool to witness the atmosphere, do you guys want to come?" April asks them.

Their eyes beam up. "Yes." They all respond.

"We will get you the tickets then." I announce clapping my hands.

* * *

After our late night we depart with everyone. "Well it was fun everyone but it's getting late." I say.

"Want me to take you ladies home?" Ian asks.

"No you stay we'll get a cab, but I'll call you tomorrow and give you the tickets." I tell him.

"Sounds good and we will get dinner tomorrow night too." He adds.

"Deal." I finish and kiss him goodbye and hug everyone else.

We walk out the door and people in the street recognise us. "It's Sarah and AJ, you two are so hot." A group of guys say aloud.

We just laugh it off and get in the cab.

* * *

When we get back to our hotel we crash on our beds. "Tonight was fun." I comment.

"It was, everyone is so nice and surprisingly Nina is lovely." April comments.

"Yeah I know, I thought it was going to be weird but it wasn't so I'm happy about it, she's lovely, all of them are." I respond.

"Do you think it was a good idea to tell them you are SEZ?" She asks.

"I don't know but I'll message Ian and remind him not to let anyone say anything or I may have to take legal action." I joke.

She laughs as I message him. "He says he'll remind them." I announce putting my phone in the charger and getting into my sweats and go to sleep.


	63. Chapter 63

**Enjoy the next chapter everyone.**

**Anna**

* * *

The next week flies by and it's time for Raw.

We arrive and pile into the locker room.

I decide to warm up with the girls today as I haven't done much practice lately well to them they think I haven't.

I meet Brie, Nicole, Nattie and Eva in the ring. "Morning." I say greeting them as April and I meet up with them.

"How was your week off?" Nattie asks.

"Good it was fun, did some damage on the credit card." I tell them.

"See Ian?" Nicole asks.

"Yes." I respond.

"They are very cute together they can't keep their hands off each other." April chimes in.

I playfully glare at her and everyone laughs.

"So you met him?" Brie asks April.

"Yeah I met all of her new friends very lovely people and some are coming to the show tonight." April informs them.

"He's coming tonight?" Nicole all asks cheerfully.

"Yep and you will get to meet him." I add.

"Finally." The twins say in unison.

* * *

After rehearsal we head back to the locker room where we are told to meet with creative.

April and I leave first to meet with Jane and Mark.

We walk inside and sit down across from them. "So today, it's going to be a little different, AJ is going to call out SEZ and ask for a fight" Mark announces.

"There will be words said but at the end Tamina will attack Sarah" Jane continues.

"They will then double team you but the Bella's will come down for the save which will turn into a match between Tamina, AJ and The Bella's." Mark explains further.

"After the match Sarah will attack AJ to finish the segment." Jane finishes.

"What about my voice?" I ask curiously.

"We will give you a special mike that has a voice decoder on it." Jane informs me.

"Sounds good." I respond.

"We will inform Sarona and the twins in the meeting." Jane adds.

"April you stay, Serena you have time to relax today as the match is at the end of the night." Mark finishes.

* * *

I walk out of the room and head back to the locker room.

As I am walking back to the locker room I am not watching where I am going.

I am on my phone when I bump into someone. "Oh sorry." I apologise and look up and see a familiar person in front of me Randy.

"You should really watch where your walking." Randy warns.

I nod "Yeah probably." I respond.

"Just watch where you're walking." He repeats angrily and walks past me.

I stop and turn around. "Excuse me." I ask darkly.

He turns back to face me. "You should watch where you're walking." He repeats.

"I said I was sorry you don't have to be a fucking dick." I tell him off.

He glares at me "Whatever just stay out of my way." He adds.

"This is the first time I've seen you and I have no problem not doing it ever again. So don't you dare tell me what to do, you hear me." I warn.

I take a breath. "Now if you excuse me I have somewhere other than in front of your face to be." I finish glaring and push past him.

* * *

I walk into the locker room pissed off. "What's the matter?" Nattie asks me worried.

"I am just so angry, I accidentally ran into Randy fucking Orton and he acted like I was a piece of shit." I tell her.

"You're not serious." She asks.

"I'm not he treated me like I was some nobody but I put him in his place and didn't give him the satisfaction." I tell her.

"Good for you girl." Nattie responds.

* * *

After the girls had left and come back it's time to get ready.

I sneak off and head to find Amy in one of the secret rooms.

She does my hair in loose curls, my make-up is stronger and my eyes are bolder.

I am wearing coloured contacts so it can add some flare.

We put my mask on and clip it to my hoody.

I look in the mirror and look at myself.

The black and silver mask with diamonds is seen and the black and grey hoody matches my black wrestling pants.

* * *

The show has begun an hour later I am given the signal to get ready to head towards backstage to head through the crowd.

I see April by the gorilla and I give her a wave.

I watch from backstage and see the camera scanning the crowd.

It shows the front row and the crowd cheers when they see who it is.

It's Ian, Paul, Phoebe, Claire, Leah and Nina. I smile as they wave to the camera.

I am given the signal to go out and wait through the crowd.

_AJ's music starts up and the crowd gives a mixed reaction. _

_She has Tamina behind her and she skips down the ramp and around the ring. _

_AJ gets in the ring and grabs a mike and waits for the crowd to get quiet. "__I have had enough." AJ shouts._

_"Looks like AJ is not in a good mood." Jerry comments._

_"I have been ambushed and attacked for weeks now and it ends tonight." She states. _

_"So SEZ if that is your name, come out here and let's finish this." AJ shouts as the crowd cheers._

_I walk through the crowd and they begin to cheer as people turn to look at me. _

_Security makes a path and holds people back from coming at me. _

_I make my way closer to the barricade and the crowd roars. _

_I grin as AJ sees me jump the barricade. _

_I stare at her for a moment and let the crowd take all this is. _

_I carefully get in the ring and stand a bit away from AJ and Tamina. _

_I grab the special mike from the corner and __bring the mike to my mouth and the crowd cheers. _

_I look around and smile. "__You called me out here AJ, so spill." I tell her. _

_She looks a little uneasy and takes a step back a little. __"What AJ you scared?" I tease. _

_"__I'm here so talk, so tell me what you want to say or do you want me to go behind a screen again?" I ask her and the crowd laughs._

_"Shut up." She shouts._

_"Okay you __have the floor." I respond gesturing for her to continue._

_"Ever since you have arrived you have done nothing but hide behind that stupid mask and hoodie, I am over it." She shouts. _

_"So." I butt in._

_She growls __"I want to end this with you tonight, if you win you keep your identity a secret if I win you reveal yourself?" She suggests._

_The crowd seems to like that idea. __I smile. "You really don't like it when people aren't playing by your rules do you?" I ask her. _

_"__Well news flash smurf you don't tell me what to do, no one does, so to answer your question I will fight you but not yet I am nowhere near ready to get in the ring with you." I tell her._

_"Are you scared?" She asks smirking._

_"Oh please I'm not scared of anything, if anything you are because you hide behind a giant." I respond pointing to Tamina. _

_Tamina's eyes widen and she glares at me. __"Come on Tamina let it out, I know she's holding you back." I say teasing._

_AJ then whispers in Tamina's ear. _

_They turn to leave but they quickly turn back and attack me. __"And it's a numbers game." Jerry announces._

_"Maybe AJ has finally gotten the upper hand now." JBL comments._

_I am on the floor as they stomp all over me. __"You are nothing." AJ screams._

_All of a sudden The Bella's come running down the ramp and the crowd cheers. _

_T__amina and AJ stand up and watch as Brie and Nicole charge to the ring. _

_While they fight I stand up and regain my strength and I roll out of the ring._

_All of a sudden we hear a voice clear it's throat. _

_We all look to the screen and Stephanie McMahon. __"Ladies, that's enough." She orders. _

_"You ladies have given me a great idea. You four will be in a tag match right now." She announces and the crowd cheers. _

_"And SEZ you will be the time keeper." Stephanie smirks and the screen goes black._

_I begin to laugh as AJ eyes me. "__Does SEZ have a relationship with the boss?" Cole wonders._

_"That smirk seemed like she was rooting for her." Jerry adds._

_A referee comes down and I go behind the barricade and get the bell. _

_The referee signals for me to ring the bell and I ring in twice. _

_The crowd roar as I take a seat next to the commentator table and cross my legs watching on. __"_

_Looks like SEZ is loving this." Cole comments._

_"Seems to me like she gets what she wants." Jerry adds._

_"Of course she does she's an up and coming talent." JBL defends._

_"And being allies with Stephanie McMahon also helps." Cole adds._

_I watch the match closely and it's a back and forth match and currecntly __Tamina and Brie are the legal woman. _

_Tamina then gives Brie a Samoan drop and AJ asks to be tagged in. _

_AJ skips in the ring smiling and covers Brie. "1, 2." But she kicks out._

_I then decide to get her attention so I stand slowly and walk in front of the commentator table and start to stretch. _

_"What's SEZ doing?" Jerry questions._

_"She's stretching." JBL answers._

_AJ seeing this lets go of Brie and walks over to the ropes forgetting she's in a match. "You are done." AJ shouts._

_I shrug and cross my arms. __"Some mind games by SEZ." Cole notcies._

_From behind Brie gets up and rolls AJ in a school girl pin "1,2.."_

_As this is happening Tamina tries to get in the ring I see this so I run and grab her leg and bring her down and she lands on the apron and falls to the floor. "3."_

_I raise my arms and scream as the crowd cheers with me.__ "__Here are your winners the Bella twins." Justin announces._

_I then roll in the ring and AJ is in shock. _

_She sees Brie behind her and she crawls backwards and she bumps into me. _

_She turns to look at me and I wave._

_I pull her up by her hair and deliver a nasty DDT. __"What a nasty DDT." Cole comments._

_"Did you hear that impact?" JBL asks._

_The crowd erupts into cheers as I look at AJ's fallen body._

_I grab my special mike that I had was in my hand. __"Listen up AJ." I say kneeling down to her face. _

_"We are no way near finished with this fun little relationship." I announce. __"_

_Just you wait, I can't wait to see your face when you find out who I really am." I finish and drop the mike._

_I glance at the Bella's and roll out of the ring. _

_I walk past Ian and his crew and smile and tag fans hands and jump the barricade and make my way to the back._

After the segment I meet the others after changing into normal clothes.

I message Ian and inform him I will collect him from the barricade after the show is over.

"Good match." I say to the Bella's as I walk in the room.

"Thanks." Brie responds.

"Where have you been?" She asks.

"Oh just around I bumped into Randy earlier just blowing off steam." I respond.

"Wt happened?" Nicole asks.

"I bumped into him and he just acted like a dick." I tell them.

"I'm sorry babe you okay?" Brie asks.

"Yeah, anyway I got to meet Ian out there so stay here so I can introduce you." I announce smiling and run off.

* * *

After the show I make my way out and a few fans recognise me and I just wave. I make my way to the barricade and I hug Ian and everyone.

"Hey." I greet them

"Hey." They respond.

"You want a tour?" I ask them.

They nod in eagerness and I get them to climb the barricade and Ian hugs me from the side as we walk back through the curtain.

"So this is the gorilla position where we wait until we walk out." I tell them.

I show them everything back stage and walk into catering and I see the divas sitting around chatting, Brie and Nicole look up.

"This is catering, a common area where everyone meets up." I explain and walk over to the table.

"Ladies, I would like you to meet some people." I announce getting their attention.

They pop their heads up in eagerness. "Nikki, Brie, Nattie, this is Ian, Paul, Phoebe, Claire, and Leah." I say pointing to everyone.

"Guys this is Nicole, Brie, Nattie and Eva." I introduce.

"Nice to finally meet you." Nicole says eyeing them all.

"You too." Ian responds.

"Good match out there." He says.

"Thanks, it's great to finally meet the man that's got this one talking about you." Brie says pointing to me.

"Brie." I scold embarrassed.

Everyone laughs as I hide in Ian's chest.

* * *

After meeting everyone I am left with Ian by myself in a private hall. "You were great out there, rather sexy." He whispers.

I laugh. "I hate being so covered up." I complain.

He chuckles "I don't like you covered up to much either." He jokes.

I playfully hit him and laugh "You a dirty man." I tease.

"But you love me." He retorts.

"That is true." I respond.

"You were amazing out there and the crowd loved you." Ian comments.

"That's why I love this job the fans are amazing." I reply.

* * *

After a while of catching up we head back to catering.

When we walk in we find more superstars and divas about.

In the corner I see the Shield. I introduce them to Ian and they all seem happy for me especially Colby.

I then see Randy by a table and he's eyeing me.

I roll my eyes and turn my attention back to Ian but am tensed.

Nicole notices this and smiles at me. "It was great to finally meet you Ian, I hope we get to see you again soon." Nicole mentions.

"It was good to see you too, I hear all about her work and it's great to finally see her in her neighbourhood, we had a great time." Ian replies.

They say goodbye and I walk him out. "Thank you for coming." I thank as I walk him to his car.

"I wouldn't have missed it, you were great and I felt very proud, I so badly wanted to yell your name but I couldn't." Ian informs me.

I laugh "I'll talk to you soon." I say kissing him goodbye and watch him drive off.

* * *

Back in the arena I meet up with April and Nicole. "So?" I ask smiling.

"He is so much hotter in person." Nicole comments.

I laugh "I know. Thanks for the assistance back there it was really awkward." I thank her.

"Don't mention it, you looked uncomfortable I didn't want him to make you unhappy." Nicole explains.

"Well I appreciate it, now let's get out of here I am freezing." I say.

"Agreed." Nicole responds and we leave the arena and hit the road where we are travelling to Nashville.

* * *

**Hope your enjoying the story. Let me know what you think.**

**Anna**


	64. Chapter 64

**Enjoy the next chapter hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

It's another week but this week is more exciting.

It's my birthday on Friday and to celebrate the divas and I are going to Las Vegas for the weekend.

I don't know what we are going to do but Nicole and April have organized it and I have a feeling I may get some birthday surprises.

I invited Ian and some of his friends to come but they couldn't make it.

So it's going to be a fun weekend with the divas.

* * *

We arrive in San Antonio for Monday night raw.

April and I walk into the locker room and find many of the other divas getting their stuff together.

"Morning." April greets everyone.

"Morning." They all respond.

I place my bag in a locker and take a seat. "How was your drive?" Nicole asks.

"Good. And yours?" I retort.

"Relaxing." Nicole answers.

"Wonder why." I joke.

* * *

April and I leave first to go to a meeting with Jane and Mark. "Morning ladies." Jane greets us.

"Morning Jane, Mark." I respond as does April.

"So today there is going to be another confrontation with SEZ its going to end in a brawl." Jane announces.

"Sarah you will be taken back through the crowd and AJ will be held down in the ring or wherever the brawl finishes." Mark finishes.

"Is it just going to be Serena and I?" April asks.

"Yes." They both answer.

"What are we supposed to say?" I ask.

"We have a script for you." Jane answers passing it out.

"This will be the last week that SEZ will be seen before the reveal at Mania, as Trinity will be back to finish the feud she started with April." Mark adds.

"So after tonight no more SEZ?" I ask confused.

"That's correct, next week Vicki will announce the match at Wrestlemania and on that night Vicki will announce a last member, SEZ who will come out through the floor and then Sarah's music will start and you will reveal yourself." Jane explains.

"Wow. I cant't wait, but we will go over that when it gets close?" I ask.

"Yes." Mark answers.

* * *

After we are given our schedule April and I head our separate ways and I start to get ready.

I meet Amy in our private room. "Hey." I greet her.

"How was your weekend getting here?" she asks.

"It was good, spent most of it talking with April." I answer.

"You two have gotten pretty close now." Amy comments.

"Yeah, we always were but I guess with us secretly working this storyline we got to get to know each other more than we did." I respond.

"Well she seems happier with you back." Amy mentions.

"Was it really that bad?" I ask.

"It was fine, she just wasn't as talkative and when Celeste left I think she felt left out." Amy adds.

"I seriously had no idea and when I saw that she was leaving I didn't want to believe it." I tell her.

"Don't worry about it now let's get you all pretty." Amy says and I nod in agreement.

* * *

After hair and make-up is done and I am escorted backstage where I wait for my signal.

I see April at the gorilla and I blow her a kiss and she returns it. "Have fun." I mouth.

She gives a thumbs up and I hear her music start.

_AJ skips out from the curtain and down the ramp. _

_"Ladies and gentleman we have the divas champion making her way to the ring." Jerry announces._

_"She's had some trouble these past few weeks being attacked by SEZ, being pinned by Naomi several times I wonder what is going on in her head." Cole questions._

_"Maybe she will give us some answers." JBL answers._

_AJ gets in the ring as her music dies and t__he crowd give her a mixed reaction as she goes to speak. _

_"__What is it going to take huh? Those divas in the back think they can beat me and take my title away from me?" she asks the crowd._

_"For 8 months I have been running the divas locker room and no one in that divas locker room deserves my title. I mean they all gave it a go. There was Brie for a while." She begins and the crowd cheers. _

_"__Then there was Natalya at one stage." AJ continues. _

_"__Don't forget poor Naomi, how's your eye?' AJ teases and the crowd boos. _

_"You all tried but no one was even close." AJ finishes and t__he crowd boo in disagreement. _

_"Boo all you want you know it's true no one in that locker room is even close to my ability." AJ adds._

_"Not even close." I shout and the crowd erupt when __I walk out down the ramp in my black hoody and mask as I make my way to AJ. _

_AJ turns her head and sees me walking slowly. "__Not even close, I think your forgetting someone." I remind her._

_"Am I forgetting you?" AJ asks laughing._

_"Yes, because for the past month what I have seen is you flat on your ass." I shout back and t__he crowd roar in agreement. _

_"That's right, not once have you even laid me out, you've tried the numbers game that didn't even work." I continue._

_"Are you done?" AJ asks me._

_I get in the ring and walk towards her. __"Not even close." I respond grinning._

_"You don't deserve this." AJ wines._

_"I don't tell me why not?" I ask her stepping closer and she steps back. _

_"And just like that she backs away like a scaredy cat." I tease. _

_"Come on AJ, I'm right here, lay one on me, give it the best you got, because from what I've witnessed you're scared because you know I can hurt you." I say glaring at her through my mask._

_She hesitates but brings her mike up. __"You know the one that is scared around here is you, your hiding behind a mask and hoody, come on SEZ." She says with bunny fingers. _

_"You don't have to hide now, reveal yourself, doesn't everyone here want to know who the real you is?" AJ ask the San Antonio crowd._

_"I do." Jerry says._

_"I think we all do." JBL adds._

_The crowd cheers as AJ eggs them on. _

_I stand back and reach my hand up to my hoody and look around. _

_I go to pull it down and bring it back. "__On second thought, I want to do this." I shout and throw I right hook at AJ._

_The crowd oohs from the impact. __"Did you see that right hook?" JBL shouts._

_"That nearly knocked AJ's teeth out." Cole responds._

_AJ then pounces and knocks me to my back and starts unloading. __"SEZ shouldn't of done that." Jerry says._

_She punches after punch but then I roll over and do the same. __"You won't be champion for much longer." I shout as I punch and bang her head on the mat._

_"You are nothing." AJ says rolling us out of the ring._

_"That's the best you got?" I scream as we stand up and I jump on her and she falls._

_"These two woman hate each other someone stop them." JBL shouts._

_Officials and referees run down the ramp and they begin to pull me off AJ. _

_I try to fight them but there are too many. _

_AJ then escapes her hold and jumps at me but the officials grab her again. __"Let me go." I scream. _

_Officials begin to take me backwards and lift me over the barricade. __"You are going to regret this. Just you wait." I shout at AJ._

_Officials drag me back through the crowd and then backstage and the crowd are on their feet._

When I get backstage I am given a water bottle to cool down and escorted to my private room.

When I enter the room I am expecting to find Amy but inside are Paul and Stephanie.

I take off my hoody and mask and shake their hands. "Hi Steph, Paul." I say.

"We just wanted to come by before you left and say that the storyline with you and April has been fantastic." Paul begins.

"You really like it?" I ask.

"Everyone does even my dad." Stephanie responds.

"I'm glad everyone does, me and April love it, we hate that it's ending soon." I respond.

"Well it's all worth it." Paul finishes.

"Yeah." I respond smiling.

"So as Jane and Mark filled you in earlier, this was your last appearance as SEZ before Wrestlemania which is where we will reveal that it's actually Sarah." Paul reminds me.

"From now on just travel with everyone and when we come around to informing everyone about the match at Mania we will give you all the details." Stephanie adds.

"I'm looking forward to it and I'm over wearing just a hoody and mask." I joke.

"Well we will be happy to see your real face oh and Serena, happy birthday for Friday." Stephanie adds.

"Thanks." I respond and they leave.

* * *

After Raw April and I head back to the hotel for some rest. "That segment was so much fun." April comments.

"It was, how was the right hook?" I ask laughing.

"It hurt a lot more out there but it was a great segment so all good." She answers.

"Are you ready for time off?" I ask her.

"I am, I want to spend time with Phil plan my wedding I kind of need a break." She answers.

"And you're okay with it being this way?" I ask her.

"It was either you or Saraya (Paige) after Wrestlemania." April mentions.

"Really is she getting ready to be called up?" I ask.

"Yeah so is Tennille (Emma)." She adds.

"Do you think Saraya could have handled it?" I ask.

"Truthfully no, I mean she's still young but she could make for a great feud." April mentions.

"She could." I agree.

* * *

For the rest of that week I had off and it came around to Thursday and I was ready to leave for Vegas.

April and I are packed and ready when we hear a loud knock at our hotel room door.

"Who is that?" I ask.

"No clue." April answers.

I go to answer the door and when I answer confetti is thrown all over me.

It's Brie, Nicole, Eva, Nattie, Trinity and Ariane. I laugh as they continue drenching me in confetti. "Really?" I ask them.

"We had to." Trinity confesses.

"I don't think you had to but I feel the love." I respond.

April and I grab our stuff and make our way to the lobby.

When we walk outside the hotel I see a black limo. "You girls didn't?" I ask shocked.

"We did." They all respond.

"It was April's idea." Nicole adds.

I look to her and she has a grin. "Guilty." She says.

The driver of the limo opens up the door and we get inside.

Inside are bottles of Champaign in ice. "Now this is a party." Brie announces.

"Brie mode." I shout and pop the cork and the girls cheer.

"This weekend is Serena Mode." Brie jokes.

"I will gladly accept." I respond and they laugh.

* * *

We arrive at the airport and make our way through the terminal.

We board our flight and the plane eventually takes off.

We arrive in Las Vegas Thursday night and we are eager to get the night started.

* * *

We arrive at our shared suite and get ready.

Eventually after an hour of getting ready my outfit is complete.

I am wearing a red bandage dress with short sleeves that has an open back and pairing it with black stilettos and my hair is in curls, I am looking hot.

I walk out of my room and the girls are waiting. "Woo woo." Nicole says loudly.

"You think." I ask.

"You look hot." Brie agrees.

"We ready?" I ask.

They all nod. "Where are we going by the way?" I ask.

"It's a surprise." April teases.

"I hate surprises." I wine.

"You will love this one." Ariane says.

* * *

We leave the room and make our way through the hotel and enter one of the many restaurants at the Palms.

When I walk inside a private room I hear. "Surprise!"

I jump back and in front of me is everyone I know and love.

I see my mum and Nick with Eliza, Ian is next to them with Phoebe, Paul, Nina, Claire and Leah.

On the other side I see Anna, Lisa, Eliza and Angela huddled together. I see my Uncle Al and Auntie Lynn too. "Wow." I say surprised at everyone there.

I then see Jon, Renee and Colby in a corner. I wave at them as Ian makes his was over to me.

He greets me with a kiss and a grin. "You totally tricked me." I say with a huge smile.

"We wanted to do something special for you so I've been talking with Nicole and April and we planned everything." He explains.

I turn to face my two best friends. "Is this true?" I ask them.

They both nod. "I had no idea how you kept it a secret and Nicole you are the worst at keeping them." I comment.

"It was tough but it was so worth it, did you have any idea?" April asks.

"I had no idea." I answer.

Out the corner of my eye I see a familiar figure. "No way." I shout loudly.

She looks straight at me and I run at her. "Celeste." I attack her.

"Happy birthday." She says hugging me.

I have tears in my eyes. "Omg, you're here." I squeal holding her tightly.

"Hey, don't cry." She scolds wiping my eyes.

"I've just missed you so much." I respond.

"I've missed you too but you will always be a part of my life." She continues.

"Good, well I am glad you're here." I add.

"Wouldn't want to be anywhere else." She finishes.

We walk back over to everyone and Ian wraps an arm around my waist. "Celeste this is Ian, Ian, Celeste." I say introducing each other.

"Nice to meet you, Serena has told me so much about you." Ian says.

"She says so much about you to." Celeste retorts.

* * *

After greeting everyone we all sit at the large table set up and I rise with a glass of champaign in hand.

"I would like to thank Nicole, April, Ian and everyone else who organised this I really appreciate it." I say beginning my speech.

"I would also like to thank all of you for coming. I know everyone is very busy so to take just a couple days off for my birthday means the world to me and lastly I hope we all have a great night." I finish.

We all talk to one another and drink and eventually the first part of the night is complete.

* * *

The second part of the night is in a nightclub.

When we get in the nightclub we are escorted to a VIP booth where there are waiters waiting for us to order rounds of drinks.

The drinks start flowing and it gets messy real fast.

* * *

After several glasses of champaign, wine and vodkas I make my way to the dance floor and dance to the beat with my friend.

We are all gathered around at our booth when a waiter brings out a birthday cake.

It has sparkles and is decorated with things that are associated about me.

I blow out the candles and people begin to countdown from ten.

When everyone reaches one, they yell. "Happy birthday." I cut the cake and its dirty.

I signal for Ian to come over and he happily accepts and I kiss him deeply.

* * *

Brie, Nicole and I are drunk.

We are dancing on the dance floor, on the lounges and all of a sudden I fall and spill my drink.

I start laughing and Anna helps me up. "Hello." I say laughing.

"What you doing on the floor drunkie." She jokes.

"I slipped." I slur.

"You sure did." She laughs sitting me down.

"You having fun." She asks.

"Lots." I answer.

"I'm coming to Wrestlemania." She yells over the music.

"You are?" ask louder.

"Yes." She answers.

"I will get you good seats." I smile.

"You are too good." She responds.

"As are you." I finish.

* * *

After the nightclub several of us go back to the suite. us being Ian, Phoebe, Paul, Nicole, Brie, Anna, April, Celeste and Nattie.

As the elevator comes to a stop I go to walk out but I slip but Ian catches me. "Whoops." I say laughing.

"Not so fast flash." he jokes.

Everyone laughs as we continue down the hallways.

We make it to the room and I insert my key and open the door.

I instantly take off my heals and feel relief. "My feet." I complain.

"I feel your pain." Nicole comments taking of her Louis'.

We sit in the lounge and Anna gives me a water. "Thanks." I smile.

We all sit around talking and by the end of the night there is only three of us left up Ian, Anna and myself.

Anna decides it's time to turn in. "I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast or a late breakfast." She jokes.

"Thanks for looking after me." I say.

"Your welcome." She says standing. "Bye Ian." She says walking out.

"Then there were two." I smirk.

"Happy Birthday." He wishes.

"Thank you, it's been the best birthday." I respond.

"Were you surprised?" he asks.

"Very. I've never had someone go to all this trouble for me, so thank you." I reply.

"You deserve it you have been through so much, you deserve a fun birthday." He adds.

"Well I will never forget it." I finish yawning.

"Let's get you to bed." He says, I nod and go to stand but fall down.

He easily scoops me up bridal style and walks into my room and he lays me down and lies next to me.

"Seems like you enjoyed your night." Ian mentions.

"I did, I actually had a lot of fun." I whisper.

"I'm glad you did and seeing you happy is all I ever want. I would do anything for you." He whispers back.

"Likewise." I whisper slower.

"Go to sleep." He says.

I nod and shut my eyes. "I love you." I whisper.

"Love you too." He responds and the blackness hits me.


	65. Chapter 65

**Hi everyone this is the next chapter hope you enjoy it.**

**Please read and review and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks**

**Anna xx**

* * *

It's been a two weeks since my birthday and it's now Wrestlemania week.

It's Wrestlemania 30 and on Sunday I will be wrestling in my first ever Wrestlemania for the divas championship.

The only thing that I am worried about is how all the girls are going to react when I reveal myself.

I've been training my ass off in the gym and now I am mentally preparing myself.

The night before Wrestlemania is the Hall of Fame Ceremony where I will be attending my first one.

* * *

Tonight is the Wrestlemania 30 press conference which will be streamed live on the WWE network and all us Total Divas will be there watching it at the Hard Rock Café in NYC.

We arrive at the conference and outside Hard Rock Café are dozens of paparazzi waiting to snap photos of us and we all pose all together and make our way inside.

I am about to walk inside when I catch the eye of a little girl maybe 8 or 9 and she is waving at me.

Once she realises I've noticed her she has a huge smile on her face. I walk over to her and she screams "Sarah."

"Hello sweetie." I say.

"Mummy its Sarah." She squeals.

I glance at the mother and she gives me a smile. "What's your name?" I ask her.

"Olivia." She says excitedly.

"Well Olivia how old are you?" I ask her.

"I'm 9." She answers proudly.

"She's a very big fan of yours." Her mother mentions.

"I can see that." I respond noticing her wearing one of my shirts.

"I want to be just like you when I grow up." She says.

I smile. "I glad that you look up to me, would you like me to sign your shirt?" I ask her.

"Please." She says excitedly.

I bend down carefully and sign her shirt. "There." I say standing.

"I want to be a WWE Diva too." She adds.

"Do you?" I ask her.

"You are my idol and I want to be just as pretty as you." She finishes.

"Well sweetie you are a beautiful girl and I don't doubt you won't do anything you put your mind to." I tell her.

"Serena we have to go." Says security.

"How about a quick photo?" I suggest.

She nods and we quickly pose and I am escorted inside.

* * *

After the conference we head to the hotel where we are staying for the night.

Tomorrow before we leave for New Orleans I have an interview on Live with Kelly and Michael with Brie and Nicole to promote Wrestlemania and Total Divas.

I am rooming with April who has arrived just now. "Hey." I say opening the door for her.

"How are you feeling?" she asks me.

"I have nerves everyday but I have never felt them like this before but I am going to use that." I tell her.

"You can handle it, Stephanie and Paul wouldn't have been doing this with you if they didn't think you could." April says.

"I know I'm just worried about how everyone is going to react." I comment.

"Not everyone is going to like it but you are doing your job and people respect you for that." April responds and I nod in agreement and we get settled for the night.

* * *

The next morning I wake up and get ready for my interview.

After getting into something comfortable I meet Brie and Nicole in the lobby and we make our way to the studio.

We arrive early and start to get our hair and make-up done and I choose a perfect outfit to complete my look.

I am wearing a black sleeved dress that has a little bit of cleavage with white high heels to match.

My hair is straight but in waves and my bangs are looking hot.

I meet Brie and Nicole who are talking to Kelly Ripa. "There she is." Nicole announces.

"Hi." I say walking up to them.

"It's lovely to finally meet you." Kelly says.

"You too." I respond shaking her hand.

"Are you all informed of what we will be discussing?" Kelly asks.

"Yes." We all respond.

"Well it's lovely to see you all and see you out there." Kelly finishes and walks off.

"She's lovely." I comment.

"Funny too, John comes on all the time and every time he cracks up." Nicole mentions.

"I've seen, this is actually my first ever television interview." I announce.

"For real?" Brie asks.

"For real i'm nervous." I confess.

"You'll do great." Nicole assures me.

* * *

After about ten minutes we are then walked backstage and the show has begun.

Kelly and Michael are beginning to introduce us and then we hear our names being called.

"Please welcome our first guests WWE Divas and stars of the hit E reality show Total Divas Brie and Nikki Bella the Bella Twins and Sarah." Kelly exclaims.

The crowd cheers as the total divas theme song comes on and we walk out.

The audience stands up and applauds as we make our way to our seats.

I wave at everyone and hug Kelly and Michael and we take our seats.

"Wow you three are just beautiful." Michael exclaims.

We all laugh. "Thank you Michael." We respond.

"Let's start with the Bella Twins you have been with the WWE for five years now?" Kelly asks.

"That's correct and we actually took about eleven months off last year then we came back around the same time this one arrived." Nicole mentions pointing to me.

"And you debuted after Wrestlemania right?" Michael asks.

"Yes." I answer.

"How was it like?" Kelly asks.

"Very nerve racking but once I was out there I couldn't stop." I respond.

"And your injured right now is that correct?" Michael asks.

"Yes I was but I'm healed but I don't know when I will be back." I lie.

"And how did you injure yourself?" Kelly asks.

"I fell off the top rope and landed neck and shoulder first onto the floor." I answer.

"And that was for the divas title?" Michael asks.

"Yes, at Battleground I was versing Brie." I add.

"And what did you injure?" Kelly asks.

"I broke my neck and shoulder." I answer.

"And you are still standing?" Michael jokes.

"Yes I am it was a very rough time but I had a wonderful team working with me through it all, my family and friends were around and WWE helped immensely." I respond.

"Well look at you know you look better than ever, doesn't she everybody?" Kelly asks the audience.

They all cheer in agreement. I smile and thank them. "Seems like you have a few fans." Kelly comments.

"That I do." I answer.

"Now, you three are on Total Divas correct?" Michael asks.

"We are." Brie answers.

"And how has that been like for you, showing people your real lives?" Kelly asks.

"At first it was intimidating but after a while you got used to it, the fans see us as characters not us as Brianna or Nicole or Serena so it gives them an insight into what we do outside of the ring." Nicole answers.

"What about you Brie?" Michael asks.

"What Nikki said it gets fans to see us not as divas but as real people showing our relationships, fights, drama what every normal person goes through." Brie adds.

"And what about you, you were the newbie of the bunch for a while but you skyrocketed to stardom so quickly did that scare you?" Kelly asks me.

"Definitely, I was so young when I first started my career and was alone but when I came to the WWE and met all these lovely ladies I found a new family and being with them they helped me a lot." I answer.

"So Brie and Nicole you've been on every episode of Total Divas and Serena you are on a select few has that worried you?" Michael asks.

"Not really, I love it but I was injured and I didn't want people to see me going through such torture pain and I was across the country for most of last year so it didn't make sense but once I was healed properly I started filming again and it's like I never left." I answer.

"It's true she just slotted right back in her spot and we love her." Nicole adds.

"Now Wrestlemania, Brie and Nicole you are actually fighting for the divas title on Sunday what about you Sarah?" Kelly asks.

"I haven't been informed." I lie.

"Lastly you three both are in relationships and Brie you're getting married soon correct?" Michael asks.

"That's correct Friday after Wrestlemania I'm marrying Brian." Brie says smiling and the crowd claps.

"And Brian is Daniel Brian he may have two matches on Sunday?" Michael questions.

"He may, no he will and I know he's going to walk out of the Super dome WWE World Heavyweight Champion." Brie says proudly.

"Nicole your dating the face of the company John Cena how are you going you've had problems in the past?" Kelly asks.

"Yes, I am dating John and we are madly in love but what relationship doesn't go through tough times." Nicole answers.

"Good point. And Sarah your dating Ian Somerhalder." Kelly comments.

The crowd cheers. "Yes I am." I smile.

"How did you land him?" Michael jokes.

I laugh "Right place, right time. We met in Atlanta while I was recovering and it went from there." I respond.

The crowd awes as I say this and I turn my head and see a photo of Ian and I in Hawaii on the screen.

"Where was this taken?" Kelly wonders.

"That was in November at my mum's wedding in Hawaii." I answer.

"Well I think everyone in this audience is jealous of you how do you cope with the fan girls?" Kelly asks.

"Well we kind of have the same work ethic he gets the fan girls I get the guys." I joke and everyone laughs.

"Well that's all the time we have but thank you for coming and Nikki and Brie good luck on Sunday." Michael says and the crowd claps.

* * *

After our interview we quickly get back to the hotel grab our luggage and make our way to the airport.

We arrive and get escorted to our gate and eventually board the plane.

* * *

We arrive in New Orleans that same night and make our way to the hotel. I am rooming with April.

She has already arrived and I message her to come get me from the lobby.

As I am waiting I feel someone tap my shoulder.

I turn around and standing in front of me is Randy. "Randy. What are you doing here?" I ask confused.

"I'm here for Mania as are you." He answers smartly.

"I know that but why are you here in front of me don't you have somewhere you need to be?" I ask.

"Listen can we just have a conversation without the rudeness?" he asks.

"You don't deserve a conversation from me, you've treated me nothing but a piece of shit since I came back and I don't need that in my life so why don't you go find your girlfriend and leave me the hell alone." I say and walk off.

April at that moment approaches me. "That looked heated." She mentions.

"You don't say." I respond.

"What happened?" she asks.

"I have no idea he asked to talk and I didn't let him he doesn't deserve to talk to me after what he did and the way he's acted towards me I'm not going to take it." I vent.

"Good on you." April says.

"I saw the interview this morning you looked beautiful." She says changing topic.

"I know." I respond smiling.

"There's the Serena I know and love." She jokes.

* * *

We make it to our room and it's huge. "Wow." I shout.

"I know, we got a good room." April says from behind me.

"So how do you think I went with the interview?" I ask her.

"You did well, felt well relaxed and truthful so good job." April comments.

"Why thank you." I respond.

* * *

After unpacking April and I head out and check out bourbon street.

Walking down the street we see signs about Wrestlemania and I then see a poster with me on it. "Hey. That's me." I say pointing.

"I know." April says knowingly as i laugh.

"I didn't think they would put one of me up." I comment.

"They have them of everyone and lucky for you it's a new photo you look hot." April compliments.

I quickly take a photo of me and upload to twitter and Instagram: _Seeing double in New Orleans #Twining #NewOrleans #WrestlemaniaXXX #watchoutBella'swemaytakeyourspot_

It instantly gets favourites and likes and even the girls respond: _ SarahWWE wishful thinking!_

After dinner and our walk we get back to our hotel and stay in for the night.


	66. Chapter 66

**Here's the next chapter enjoy!**

* * *

Tonight is the Hall of Fame ceremony.

Brie, Nicole, April and myself have been pampering ourselves all day.

I have a fresh tan, fresh locks, and I feel gorgeous.

Getting back to the hotel we part ways from Nikki and Brie.

Once I am in my room I take out all my hair supplies, make up and my gorgeous dress from its bag and lay it on the bed.

It's a long red dress which is strapless and gathered at my bust.

The material shimmers and has different layers flowing down. It has an open slit on my right side too.

To finish the look I am wearing a gold necklace and matching earrings and black heels.

My hair is in neat curls and my fringe is pulled out of my face. My make-up is very bold but beautiful.

* * *

Once I am finished getting ready I hear someone knock at the door. "April can you get that?" I ask from the bathroom fixing my hair.

April goes to answer it and behind the door is Ian.

He is dressed in a Guess suit and looking handsome. I come out of the bathroom shouting. "Who's at the door?" I ask.

I look up and see Ian standing there looking as hot as ever. His mouth drops when he sees me.

April shuts the door. "I'll give you two a minute." She says and leaves us.

"Hi." I say smiling still in my spot.

"You look beautiful." He finally says.

I look down "Thank you, you look very handsome." I respond.

"Seriously you look breathtaking." He repeats.

"Thanks." I respond and he walks up to me and kisses me passionately. "Wow." I say blushing.

"I got you this." He says after our moment.

He pulls out a small box from his jacket and hands it to me.

I open it and inside is a gold diamond bracelet. I gasp. "Ian."

"Here." He says and takes it out and puts it on my wrist.

"It's beautiful you didn't have to get this for me." I tell him.

"Well I remember when we were walking past the store and you saw it, your eyes lit up I had to get it for you." He explains.

"It's beautiful I love it." I thank softly and kiss him again and we hold each other for a moment and release.

"You ready?" he asks.

"Yeah just got to redo my lips." I joke.

* * *

We finally leave and get inside the limo.

We are sharing it with April, Ian and I, Nicole and John and Brie and Brian.

We arrive at the arena and make our way inside.

Ian and I are the last to get out and make our way towards the entrance. "Ready for this?" I ask him.

"Yes, but this isn't about me it's your night tonight." He says.

"Not really but we will be interviewed so if you don't feel comfortable." I begin to say.

"I will be fine it's not like I haven't been interviewed before." He responds and I nod in relief.

* * *

We walk inside and follow the line of people making their way inside.

I spot Eva with her husband Jonathan and walk over to her. "Hey." I say hugging her and Jonathan.

"Hey you look beautiful." She compliments.

"As do you. Jonathan this is Ian." I say introducing the two.

"Nice to meet you." Jonathan says shaking Ian's hand.

We part ways and keep making our way down the red carpet.

We pose for pictures together and make our way further down the carpet.

We make it into the arena and fans cheer as all the superstars and divas make their way inside.

We make our way to where we will be doing the interview with Michael Cole and Maria.

I walk up to Michael and Maria and we wait patiently for our signal as it's live.

We are given the signal to get ready and Michael begins.

_"Ladies and Gentleman joining us live on the WWE Hall of Fame Red Carpet is Sarah." Michael announces._

_"Hi Michael." I say smiling._

_"Welcome back." He says._

_"Thank you it's good to be back." I respond._

_"How has your recovery been?" Maria asks._

_"Long but I've had many people by my side throughout it all so I am very thankful." I answer._

_"And is one of those people your date this evening?" Maria asks eagerly._

_I look at Ian and smile. "Yes, Ian is my date." I answer proudly._

_"And how did you meet?" Maria asks._

_I glance at Ian and he speaks. "We met while she was staying at the rehabilitation centre in Atlanta, I fund some of the programs as well as occasionally go and help out." Ian tells the viewers._

_"Sarah, when will fans be seeing you back in the ring?" Michael asks._

_"Sooner than later." I answer._

_"That seems to be giving everyone a clue." Michael comments._

_"Maybe you will just have to keep watching." I respond._

_"You're all healed now?" Maria asks._

_"All healed I am stronger than ever now. __I've been training harder and changed a few things around but once I am back in that ring I will be unstoppable just like I was before." I answer._

_"Last question, who do you think will win the divas title tomorrow?" Michael asks._

_"I think it's going to change hands maybe Naomi, A Bella Twin or someone completely different." I answer._

_"Well thank you for talking to us and we hope we see you in the ring soon. Lovely to meet you Ian." Maria finishes and we walk off._

We sit in our seats and about an hour later the ceremony starts.

The ceremony commences and before I know it we are making our way back to the hotel. "Thank you for coming with me tonight." I thank him.

"Wouldn't want to be anywhere else." he responds.

I smile and kiss him softy. "I better jet I have to pick up everyone from the airport. I will see you tomorrow." he announces and kisses me a second time before leaving.

* * *

The next day I wake up with a huge grin on my face.

It's Wrestlemania 30 and I finally get to live my life long dream of having a match at Wrestlemania.

I get out of bed and put on my workout clothes as April and I decide to have a last minute training session.

"How do you feel?" she asks me.

"It's my first Wrestlemania I am feeling every emotion you can think but I know everyone is going to kill it." I say smiling.

"That's the attitude you need to have keep that up and you will do wonders." April responds.

* * *

After our workout we quickly return to our hotel room for a shower and get changed.

After I am clean I put on a white dress with short sleeves and red heels.

"You look great." April compliments.

"I feel great, I feel healthy, strong, confident." I list.

"Good because you do look great I don't think you've looked this great, you've toned a bit more put on more muscle you are so ready." April continues.

"And I wouldn't want to spend this day with anyone else." I say hugging her.

"Now let's go before we are late." April orders and we leave in a rush.

* * *

We arrive at the Superdome in New Orleans and already thousands of fans are lining up.

I start to feel the butterflies and I haven't even gotten ready yet.

We make our way inside and several divas have arrived at the same time.

"How do you feel?" Nicole whispers.

I give her a shy smile. "Every emotion you can think of I'm just worried about everyone's reactions." I whisper back.

"Don't think about it, this is your moment we all are having one so go out there and kill it." She responds.

"I don't know what I would do if you weren't here right now." I whisper.

"You would be fine like you always are now you need to go find Jane and Mark." She says and I walk out.

* * *

I find Jane and Mark and take a seat. "Big day today you ready?" Jane asks.

"Yes but I am feeling every emotion you can think of right now." I respond.

"That is normal and you are going to do great." Mark assures.

"Now as practiced in rehearsals your entrance when it's time you will go under the stage and you will rise from the ground." Jane reminds me.

"You will have your hoody on over your clothes and once you are shown standing up your music will start then you will reveal yourself this is after Vicki announces the last person in the match." Mark finishes.

"No go get ready and have fun." Jane orders.

* * *

I find Amy and she begins to work her magic. "First Wrestlemania how you feeling?" she asks me.

"Scared, excited, happy." I answer.

"Well you will be looking hot too." Amy jokes.

"I can't wait to be all glammed up again I mean you did an amazing job with what you could do but I am so ready to be me again." I respond.

After my hair is in loose curls that are flowing beautifully down my back and shoulders and my front bangs are looking flawless she starts on my make-up.

* * *

Once I am ring ready I take a look at myself. "Wow, I forgot how much I love my job." I say quietly.

"Welcome back Sarah." She whispers.

"Thanks for everything Amy you have been a part of my whole journey and you make me look this good, so thank you." I say to her.

"Don't mention it." She says hugging me.

"Now Sandra will be here with your costume any minute so just hang tight." Amy informs me and leaves.

* * *

A little while later I hear a knock at the door.

I open it and Sandra is on the other side. "Hi." I say hugging her.

"You look beautiful." She compliments.

"I finally get to be myself." I respond.

"Well I have your gear." She says showing me it.

My mouth falls open. "Omg." I say speechless.

"So?" she asks.

"It's perfect, it's the best one yet, I can't wait to put it on." I respond excitedly.

She helps me in and when I am standing in front of the mirror it takes me back to my first match.

"It kind of feels like it's my debut again." I tell her.

"Well it's your Wrestlemania debut and you deserve it." She says.

After she tapes me in I take in my whole look.

I am wearing pink, purple, blue and white wrestling gear.

The shorts are striped with the colour patterns but the blue and purple colours have silver diamonds on them.

My top is a halter crop top with the same pattern as the shorts but it opens up like a baseball.

After final touches I take a breath. "It's just what I wanted Sandra you always surprise me." I say smiling.

"Now put your hoody on and follow me." She orders.

* * *

I follow her down many corridors making my way underneath the ramp.

I meet Stephanie who is there talking to workers. "Hi." I say hugging her.

"Welcome back Sarah." She greets me.

"It's good to be me again." I respond.

"Well you look fornominal. Now as in rehearsals just do what you've been doing and then just kill it out there." Stephanie suggests.

"Does everyone know the outcome?" I ask.

"Yes, we've only told the divas that the person winning has already been informed and that the title will be changing hands tonight." Stephanie says.

I nod "Do you think they will be mad?" I ask.

"Maybe but from what we've heard around is that they love it, so just take it as it comes." She suggests.

"You're right." I respond.

"Of course I am." She jokes.

"Now you will be here for a while, there is a screen here to watch so just relax and have fun when you are given the signal." Stephanie finishes and walks off.

* * *

The show has started and I am waiting patiently.

The divas match isn't until after Undertakers and the closer the time comes I get even more nervous.

I've watched Daniel beat Triple H to move onto the Mainevent.

I've watch the Andre the Giant battle royal and slowly time goes by until the Undertakers match.

No one knows the final outcome but the two men involved and when Brock Lesner delivers a third F5 and am told to get ready I knew instantly what was happening but I was still clued to the screen.

I watch the screen as I see the referee hit the 3rd count and the whole arena is silent.

Everyone is shocked and doesn't want to believe what has just happened and Paul Heyman and Brock walk out of the ring with grins on their faces.

* * *

Our match is next I don't know how we are supposed to follow that but we have to, the crowd is restless so who knows what's going to happen.

I watch as all the divas make their way down to the ring during the commercial break.

I see Vicki Guerrero in the corner on a stand and am told to get ready.

_"This divas match is the Vicki Guerrero Divas Championship Invitational. __The first diva to be pinned will win the divas Championship." Lillian announces as the crowd give mix reaction._

Dammit the crowd is restless. I hope me showing up turns it around.

_AJ's music starts up and she skips out. _

_"Making her way to the ring, from Union City New Jersey she is the Divas Champion AJ Lee." Lillian announces._

_AJ gets to the ring and kisses her title. _

_She carefully analyses all the divas circling her as she hesitantly hands her title to the referee. _

_That's when Vicki speaks. __"Excuse me." Vicki screeches. __"I said Excuse Me." She repeats. _

_"AJ, I just want to wish you the best of luck you're going to need it." Vicki begins. _

_"But before you start the match I have one more announcement to make." She continues._

_All the divas turn to face Vicki confused. _

_"I've just got word that there is a last minute candidate for this match so AJ I think you're going to need all the luck you can get. Ahahah." Vicki finishes as she points to the ramp._

_The lights dim and the crowd seems to like where this is going. _

_There is a noise heard coming from the ramp and the floor starts to open up. _

_I start to rise slowly and pull my hoody on my head. _

_I rise up onto the ramp and people are intrigued about what is going on._

_My head is seen from the ramp and all they see is a hood. __"Who is that?" Cole asks confused._

_I rise fully and everyone can see the mystery diva in the hoody. _

_I look up and stare down AJ who has frozen in place._

_That's when 'American Girl' blares and my theme plays. _

_The crowd explodes as I pull off my hoody revealing myself. _

_All the divas in the ring look shocked._

_I take off my hoody and grin as I chuck it away and raise my hands above my head. __"It's Sarah." The commentators scream._

_"She's back." Cole adds._

_"She was SEZ." Jerry shouts._

_I make my way down the ramp and get to the end I look in the ring and see the confused faces of all the divas and __blow a kiss to AJ. _

_"Sarah is back folks up to her old mind games." Cole announces._

_I get in the ring and watch everyone as I go to the corner and stand up. _

_I let out a mighty scream. "Yeah." __The whole crowd are roaring with excitement._

_I see Ian in the front row and blow him a kiss as well as my family and friends. __"This match just got a lot more interesting." JBL mentions._

_"It sure has, we haven't seen Sarah in action since she broke her neck and shoulder and she looks better than ever." Jerry adds._

_After the commotion I form a place into the circle surround AJ. _

_AJ has now glanced at me and her eyes are wide._

_The referee raises the title above his head and I watch it and the__e referee rings the bell._

_AJ and Tamina are dead centre of the circle. _

_We all wait to see who will make the first move that's when I make the first move._

_I charge at AJ and Tamina and the divas follow my steps and we gang up on AJ. __"All divas are taking out the champ." Cole announces._

_"That's smart get her out of the way." JBL comments._

_AJ rolls out of the ring and we stand up._

_I then continue attacking Tamina and we go at it and everyone else finds someone to fight. _

_I punch Tamina, she punches back. __"Come on Tamina show me how tough you can be?" I tease her._

_Her eyes go wide and she pounces but I side step and quickly jump on her back and deliver the back stabber. _

_I quickly cover. "Sarah is covering Tamina already." Cole exclaims._

_"1, 2." But Alicia breaks it up by attacking my back. _

_She starts kicking me and I roll out of the ring and t__he attention is of everyone in the ring as I regain my strength._

_Everyone has a star moment hitting one another with finishers and they all get broken up. _

_At this moment Brie, Nicole and Nattie have Alicia, Aksana and Layla and they at one time deliver a suplex. _

_They all cover at once but everyone kicks out. __"This match is chaotic." Jerry announces._

_I slowly make it to my feet and see AJ getting to hers she looks at me shocked and then smirks and goes to turn away but jumps and attacks me knocking me off my feet. _

_"__AJ is attacking Sarah." Cole announces._

_"Maybe a little payback." JBL comments._

_I then reverse it and start unloading on her. _

_I pull her up and kick her in the gut and deliver a scissor kick on the outside of the ring. __"Ooh." The crowd yells. _

_"Let's go." I yell out to the crowd and feel the adrenaline rush through me._

_"Did you just see that?" Jerry exclaims._

_"Sarah just scissor kicked AJ on the floor." Cole responds._

_I smirk and smile at the crowd and blow her a kiss. __"It's good to be back." I shout loudly and all of a sudden from behind I am knocked down._

_Tamina has knocked me over from behind and I clutch my head in pain. __"Tamina knocks Sarah out." JBL announces._

_Tamina walks away but Natalya does a spinning close line to Tamina on the outside. __"Oh." The crowd yells._

_"There is a lot of action outside of the ring instead of in it." Cole comments._

_In the ring it's Brie and Nicole who are standing tall. _

_There are a bunch of Divas in front of the ramp and Brie and Nicole exchange looks and run the ropes and suicide dive through the ropes colliding with all the divas on the outside knocking them down. _

_Brie and Nicole get back in the ring and celebrate but Nicole rips her arm from Brie's. _

_They then look at one another. __"Are they going to fight one another?" Jerry asks._

_Brie shoves Nikki and Nikki shoves her back. _

_Brie kicks her and goes to do a Bella Buster but Nikki counters and picks her up and puts her on her shoulders. _

_Nikki jumps on her knees and delivers the rack attack and covers Brie. __"1, 2." But Layla and Alicia break the pin._

_Alicia fights with Nikki and delivers two nasty back breakers and Nikki roles out of the ring. _

_Naomi runs in and attacks Alicia and she rolls out of the ring._

_Naomi then faces Layla and they begin fighting until she delivers the rear view and covers Layla. "1,2"_

_"Are we going to have a new champion there is no one else in the ring." Cole announces. __But out of nowhere AJ breaks it._

_While Naomi is getting up AJ runs the ropes and locks in the black widow. _

_"Oh no, AJ has the black widow knocked in." JBL announces._

_"Is Naomi going to tap?" Cole asks._

_I start to regain motion and stand on my feet. _

_I see Naomi fading. _

_Naomi is about to tap when I get a boost of energy and I run in the ring and attack AJ from behind making her release Naomi. _

_Naomi rolls out of the ring and AJ is holds her head._

_There is no just me and AJ in the ring everyone else is down on the floor. __"It's Sarah and AJ about to go at it." Jerry announces._

_AJ stands up and I smirk at her. _

_She goes to punch me but I block it and I punch her hard and she falls to the mat. __I_

_ look to the crowd and smirk as I kick AJ in the stomach put her head under my shoulder. _

_I raise my hands up and get the crowd to cheer. _

_They cheer as I fling AJ up over my shoulders and fling her face first into the mat. __"Sarah delivers the kiss of death." Cole announces._

_"Are we going to have to see a new champion?" Jerry wonders._

_I look to the corner and point. __"I don't think she is finished." JBL comments._

_I move AJ into the corner and climb the rope. __"The last time she climbed the top rope she was pushed off and broke her neck I wonder what's going through her mind?" Cole wonders._

_I climb the top rope look up and smile. "This is for you." I whisper. _

_I jump and do the Sarah splash right on top of AJ. __"Sarah hits the Sarah splash." JBL, Cole and Jerry shout in unison._

_I quickly cover. "1, 2 and 3." Ring the bell. __"Ahhh." I scream in excitement jumping up as the crowd roars._

_"Sarah did it, she's champion. She got her title back." Cole shouts excitedly._

_"She sure has." Jerry agrees._

_"Here is your winner and the new Divas Champion, Sarah." Lillian announces._

_I stand up as the referee hands me my title. __I kiss it and raise it above my head. __"Yeah." I scream._

_"Sarah is back and the belt has returned to its owner." Cole says._

_"I have to agree with you, she was a brilliant champion I wonder what is next for her." JBL comments._

_I climb the ropes and point out to the crowd as I blow a kiss. _

_I get out of the ring and walk over to the front row and hug my family. _

_I go through the group and hug each of them._

_I make it to Ian and smile and hug him. __He kisses me and the crowd cheers. __I smile and release him and continue down the line. _

_I hug Anna, Nina, Paul, Phoebe, Claire and so on and __then make my way around the barricade and tag hands of fans. _

_I make my way up the ramp and when I get to the top I raise my title and scream. "Yeah." __The crowd cheers and I walk back through the curtain._

When I get through the curtain I am tackled by hugs from the girls.

"Well done." Nicole congratulates.

"Thanks." I say crying.

"Well done babe. I was completely shocked." Brie says.

"Thanks." I repeat.

"Girl you surprised everyone." Trinity says.

"I'm so sorry I really wanted to tell everyone but I was told I couldn't I hope you guys can forgive me." I apologise.

"There is nothing to apologise for, you are doing your job yes it's a little upsetting but we all have an opportunity to verse you now and besides you deserve it you never really lost it in the first place too." Trinity adds.

"I'm glad and if you have any questions I will answer them." I tell everyone as they hug me and they walk me back backstage.

* * *

I make my way to Renee for my post match interview and she hugs me tightly. "Welcome back." She says.

"Good to be me again." I smile.

"We won't be long so hang tight." She informs me and I nod.

After a couple minutes we are given the countdown and begin.

_"Ladies and Gentleman with me at this time is returning new WWE Divas Champion, Sarah. Sarah welcome back." Rene welcomes._

_"Thanks it's good to be back, and finally show my face again." I smile._

_"Everyone is probably going to ask you but why were you this mysterious diva?" Renee asks._

_"I will answer that tomorrow on raw but right now I just want to say that, that match was my first ever Wrestlemania match and I won." I announce excitedly._

_"What's next for you Sarah?" Renee asks._

_"That's easy, defending this title to the best of my ability and being champion for a very long time." I respond confidently._

_"Last question before you leave are you worried about the other divas targeting you now?" Renee asks._

_"I would be dumb if I wasn't. I am the champion and every diva in that locker room wants it, but they have to go through me and now with me back at the helm I think everything around here will be a lot more fun." I finish and walk off._

I make my way back to the locker room and I pass April. "April." I shout.

She runs over to me and hugs me. "Well done." She whispers.

"I hate that this will be the last time we verse each other until you get back." I tell her.

"I'll be back don't worry and besides you have me for one more day, but when I am back you better be champion and I will be coming for that." She jokes.

"I wouldn't want another opponent." I respond.

"Alright enough with the emotions lets go celebrate." April announces.

I grin "And what a night of celebrating it will be." I respond and we enter the locker room.


	67. Chapter 67

After Wrestlemania everyone is going to a bar in New Orleans to celebrate.

The Total Divas and our partners are going, Ian is coming with his cast mates and several other superstars and divas will join too.

We quickly get changed into comfortable clothes.

I am wearing black leggings with black ankle boots with a white skivy and leather jacket.

We arrive at the bar and it's crowded.

There is a corner section guarded off and we make our way over.

"So what did you think?" I ask Phoebe.

"The show was amazing it was chaotic I don't know how you do that." Phoebe responds.

"Well I was worried as our match was right after undertaker and the crowd was drained and shocked and silent so we didn't know how much of a reaction we would get but when I came out it got everyone back in it." I continue.

"When you came out and ripped off your hoody you looked hot up there." Phoebe mentions.

"It felt good to be my old self." I smile.

* * *

We gather round and get drinks and the night turns into a fun drunk mess.

We walk back to the hotel with everyone and it's time to part ways with Ian and my other friends.

"I'll catch up with you guys." I yell as they start to walk ahead of me.

"Thank you guys for coming I hope you all had fun." I say to the group.

"It was so much fun." Claire comments.

"Well we have a flight to catch and early call times but thanks for inviting us and that won't be the last show we come to." Paul adds.

"Have a safe flight." I tell them all.

* * *

Phoebe, Paul, Nina and Claire start to walk while Ian and I stay back for a minute.

I hug him tightly. "Thanks for being here." I say.

"Don't mention it I had fun and I can tell you loved being out there." He responds.

"It felt so good to be me again, my gear, my make-up and hair I didn't have to hold back." I continue.

"Well you looked fornominal." He compliments.

"Thanks." I reply looking into his blue eyes.

We kiss for a moment and part. "I'll speak to you soon." I tell him and he nods.

"Love you." He says.

"Love you." I reply and we part ways.

* * *

I catch up to the others and Brie slips an arm around my waist.

"How do you feel champ?" She asks smiling.

"It's good to be officially back, and I'll answer any questions you want to ask." I tell her.

"Don't worry, I knew it was you." She announces.

"What?" I say astounded.

"Nikki told me." Brie laughs.

"That girl can't keep a secret." I joke.

"She didn't tell anyone else, and besides Smurf, SEZ, Serena Elizabeth Smith." She states.

"Okay, you got me." I say hugging her.

"So getting married on Friday you excited." I ask.

"Definitely." She responds.

We make it back to the hotel and we crash in our rooms.

* * *

The next morning I wake up to a hangover. "Ouch." I groan loudly.

"I feel your pain." April says under her pillow.

"Why do we do this to ourselves?" I ask.

"Because we like to have fun." April responds.

"So your last Raw for a while excited, sad?" I ask.

"Bit of everything." She responds.

"Well you'll be back and I will be waiting to fight you." I say grinning.

* * *

We finally get out of bed and get ready for raw.

After a shower and doing my hair we leave the hotel and head to the arena. We arrive at the arena and make our way to the locker room.

I walk inside and a huge pop goes off.

Confetti is being sprayed and it lands all over me. I laugh as everyone yells.

"Congratulations."

I give them all a group hug.

"Now that I am back I can't wait to fight anyone of you for my title." I say smiling.

"Well its good you can come out of hiding we will be ready." Nattie comments.

* * *

After my congratulatory party we all make our way to Jane and Marks office.

We all take a seat and Mark begins to address us.

"Firstly Serena welcome back it's good to see your original self." Mark begins.

"Good to be back." I respond.

"So now that we can tell you, after today April is having time off for a few months." Jane announces.

All the girls look at her shocked. "That's why we made the storyline with Serena and April to give them a last feud before she left." Jane explains.

The divas nod. "We also chose to do the mystery diva because it got the fans to think and speculate and we wanted it to be real so that's why we didn't tell you." Mark adds.

"Now tonight the card is as follows. Sarah will be in the ring talking about her return and injury and winning last night then AJ will come out with Tamina." Jane announces.

"After a few minutes Saraya (Paige) who has been called up will come out and talk to the two of them." Mark continues.

"This will turn into a match between Paige and AJ and it will be a squashed shocker match with Paige winning." Jane announces.

"This will be AJs last moment's on TV for a while so we want her to leave going out with a bang, meaning losing to someone you wouldn't expect." Jane adds.

We all nod and then are dismissed.

* * *

April, Saraya and myself walk back together after the meeting.

"Good to see you again Saraya." I say hugging her.

"Good to see you too, and nice to meet you April." Saraya says.

"I've heard a lot of stuff about you, I'm glad you will take my place for a while." April responds.

"I wish it was under better circumstances though." Saraya adds.

"We all do but I need this time off but I will be back." April replies.

"You better." I order.

"I promise." April replies and we walk off together discussing our segment.

* * *

After our meeting I head to hair and make-up.

My hair is straight and my bangs are out and I get into gear that I wore last night.

I get taped in by Sandra and grab my title.

We wait a little while until we are called to the gorilla position.

I am given the signal to go out and my music starts up and the crowd erupts into cheers.

_I walk out from behind the curtain to a huge pop from the crowd._

_"Please welcome back the new divas champion Sarah." Justin announces._

_"That's right Sarah returned last night at Wrestlemania shocking the entire WWE universe and reclaimed her title." Cole explains._

_I make my way down the ramp raisin my title above my head as a walk. _

_I get to the end of the ramp and climb in the ring. _

_I climb the corner ropes and yell out "yeah."_

_I climb down and get a mike from the other corner. _

_My music dies and the chants begin. __"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah." I grin._

_"How's everyone doing tonight in New Orleans?" I ask excitedly. _

_They all cheer in excitement. __"Well it's good to be back." I tell them. _

_"Your probably wondering why I hid under a hoody and mask for the last three months right?" I ask._

_"Yes." They all cheer._

_"Well I needed to make sure that when I came back as me that everyone in that divas locker room was ready for me." I explain. _

_"For months I watched in a hospital bed and saw the demolition of the divas division happening in front of my own eyes." I continue. _

_"I couldn't believe it, when I was here the divas matches meant something and when I watch the divas were letting that smurf AJ walk all over them." I shout. _

_"So when I was ready to come back I wanted to play the game that AJ thinks she does best get inside that head of hers." I explain. _

_"When you all loved me attacking AJ from behind and having no clue at who it was it egged me on even more. And now that I am back and what is rightfully mine the divas division here in the WWE will rise once again." I continue._

_The crowd cheers. __"Last night at Wrestlemania was the perfect moment to make my return, you saw the look on the divas faces they were shocked, confused but they know how I think and I did it for them." I explain further._

_"I want to give all those divas a fighting chance for the title in a clean and fair fight, not a match that is won by cheating or having a giant body guard in someone's corner." I continue angrily. _

_"So when I beat AJ in that ring last night I made a statement, she is beatable because the unbeatable beat her." I finish._

_The crowd cheer in agreement. "That's true, she is unbeatable." Jerry comments._

_I am about to speak again but AJ's music starts up and the crowd boos and she makes her way down to the ring. _

_She is followed by Tamina who is staring me down. _

_I decide to play mind games and help her in the ring and sit on the middle rope. _

_"Come on." I say gesturing inside the ring. _

_She hesitates and goes to the side._

_"That's proof right there folks that she's scared to face her own battles on her own, did you need mommy to help you inside?" I ask and the crowd laughs._

_"Cut with the crap." AJ screams into a mike._

_My face goes flat. __"Now you're serious, let's talk like real woman." I respond. _

_"And we don't need your hired work either." I say pointing to Tamina._

_The crowd laughs as AJ nods for Tamina to leave. _

_"I've had enough of this." She screaches._

_"Enough of what?" I ask smirking._

_"Of you, since you were injured I run this locker room and no one could beat me and you come back on the biggest night of the year and say that you are doing it because you care for the others in that locker room, that's Bull Shit." AJ exclaims._

_The crowd ohs as I take in her words. __"Is it really because what is bull shit is that you come down here and think that I don't deserve this title." I respond. _

_"You think that I don't deserve to be divas champion?" I ask her. __She nods. _

_"Well you're wrong, I came back at the right time because I had enough of you and it was time to make a statement. You are beatable AJ you just can't take it and you're a sore loser." I finish and out an L on my forehead._

_The crowd laughs. __"Sarah's gotten a lot more nasty." Cole comments._

_"I like this new Sarah." JBL compliments._

_I am about to speak but I am interrupted again by Paige's music and she walks out clapping. _

_"What is Paige doing here?" Cole asks shocked._

_"She's the NXT divas champion." Jerry tells everyone._

_Paige makes her way into the ring and gets a microphone. _

_Paige goes to shake AJ's hand but AJ doesn't shake it. _

_She looks to me and I extend my hand out of respect and s__he shakes my hand and the crowd cheers. _

_"That's what I am talking about AJ you don't respect anyone here, do you even know who Paige is?" I ask her._

_"Of course she's from NXT meaning she shouldn't be here." AJ answers and the crowd boos._

_"She's not just from NXT she's the NXT divas champion the first ever and has held it for over a year." I respond as Paige grins._

_"What are you doing out here?" AJ asks Paige rudely._

_"I just wanted to come out here and congratulate Sarah and meet you." Paige answers shyly._

_"Well it's great to meet you." I say holding my tittle tightly. _

_I lean forward to AJ. "Now that is how a champion should be treated and respected." I comment._

_"I wanted to say that I've been watching too and that you both have great points." Paige begins. _

_I look at her confused. __"AJ you were a great champion but you treated everyone here with disrespect." Paige continues._

_"And Sarah you are a great champion." Paige finishes._

_The crowd seem to agree. __"Thank you." I respond._

_"I think she's a great champion." JBL adds._

_I then had a brilliant idea. __"I just had a brilliant idea pop into my head." I announce and the crowd laughs. _

_"I think there should be a celebratory match right here tonight." I announce. _

_The crowd cheers in agreement. _

_"What about Paige having her very first ever match in WWE right here on Monday night raw." I suggest. _

_The crowd cheers in response as __I look to Paige who looks uneasy. _

_"What do you say Paige you up for it?" I ask her._

_"I don't know if I'm ready." She answers softly._

_"Oh come on Paige you are a champion show everyone here what you've got." I continue._

_"Who will I verse?" Paige asks._

_"The person that thinks they are unbeatable." I say loudly. _

_Everyone cheers thinking it's me. "AJ." I announce. _

_AJ looks shocked as does Paige. __"I would love to fight you Paige but that will be another match for another time." I confess. _

_"So AJ, Paige what do you say? What perfect post Wrestlemania match AJ Lee Verses Paige." I finish. _

_"__What do you all think?" I ask the crowd._

_"Yes." They all cheer._

_"Yes, Yes, Yes." They begin to chant._

_"I think the crowd want to see them fight." Cole comments._

_"What's it going to be ladies? __Don't want to let the WWE universe down do you?" I ask._

_"I'm in." AJ answers confidently._

_"Paige?" I ask her._

_"I don't know if I'm not ready." Paige says nervously._

_"Oh come on Paige I'll go easy." AJ smirks._

_"Fine." Paige says unsure._

_"Perfect let's get a referee down here then." I announce as I get out of the ring._

_"Looks like we have a match right now." Cole announce as __I watch from the outside of the ring as the referee rings the bell._

_AJ clearly mad from everything that has happened slaps Paige hard across the face making her fall over. __"Oh." The crowd yells._

_AJ unloads on Paige as Paige tries to get to her feet. _

_AJ punches Paige and close lines her. _

_AJ runs the ropes as Paige starts to stand up. _

_AJ connects with Paige and tries to lock in the black widow. _

_Paige fights as she suddenly over powers AJ and gets out of the black widow and reverses it into a Paige turner. _

_"Omg, Paige just delivered a Paige turner to AJ." Jerry announces._

_Paige quickly covers AJ. "1, 2 and 3."_

_"Omg." The commentators shout._

_ I jump up in excitement. __"Here is your winner Paige." Justin announces._

_Paige quickly escapes the ring as she celebrates with shock. _

_As AJ sits up in shock that she just lost to a rookie __I quickly come in behind her and pick her up over my shoulders. _

_"Looks like Sarah is sending AJ a message." Cole comments._

_I do my new move the back attack (Rack attack) on AJ and leave her in the middle of the ring. _

_"Maybe next time AJ you will respect others." I shout into the mike and exit the ring._

_I meet Paige up the top of the ramp and raise her hand in victory. _

_We do a final scream and walk back through the curtain._

Once we are out of site I hug Saraya.

"How do you feel?" I ask her.

"I feel amazing." She whispers.

"Welcome to the main roster." I respond releasing her.

* * *

From behind me I feel arms wrap them around me.

I see the familiar small arms and turn around.

"I'm going to miss you." I say hugging her in tears.

"Hey this isn't goodbye this is a I will see you soon." April says with tears too.

"I'll talk to you all the time." I say.

"Deal, and keep me in the loop of everything around here and be expecting my invite soon." She responds and we walk off together.

Back in the locker room the divas say goodbye to April before we leave.

"Keep us updated." Nattie says.

"I will." April responds.

"And give Phil a hug for me." I add.

"I will." April laughs.

We walk out of the arena and head our separate ways.

I am now driving with the Nattie for the week.

We get in the car and hit the road for the next city.


	68. Chapter 68

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy xx**

* * *

After April left it didn't feel the same but I had to pick myself up and do my job. I will miss her but she will be back soon.

I arrive at Smackdown that week where I have a match and I am versing Danielle (Summer Rae).

I've heard stuff about her through the other total divas and she is a very flirty person.

As long as she doesn't run me the wrong way I don't see a problem with her but if she hurts my friends game over.

I walk into the locker room where other divas are inside.

I see Milena (Rosa) , Layla El, Victoria (Alicia Fox) and Nattie talking amongst one another.

"Morning." I say entering.

"Morning, how was your drive?" Milena asks.

"Ask Nattie we car pooled." I grin.

"It was fun, let's just say lots of gossiping." Nattie responds.

"Any supposed gossip about a certain man in your life?" Layla El teases.

I roll my eyes playfully "Maybe." I grin.

"So how are you two going?" Victoria asks.

"Good, we are both really busy but we talk every day or as much as we can." I answer.

"I'm glad you're happy again and I am glad your back as champ I'm ready for that." She says pointing to my title.

"Well give it all you got babe I'm back stronger than ever." I joke and leave them be.

* * *

I find Jane and get my schedule for this evening.

"Hi Jane." I say greeting her with a hug.

"How was your drive?" she asks.

"Good." I respond.

"So tonight as you already know your versing Summer in a short match, just to get the universe back into who you are and what they have missed." Jane explains.

"Am I speaking after or before the match?" I ask.

"Yes, you actually have a promo after your match, just announcing that next week there will be a battle royal to see who will become the number one contender at extreme rules." Jane continues.

"Do you know who?" I ask.

"We want to see how you and Saraya work together, as she's on the roster now she's dropping the title on NXT and coming here full time." Jane finishes.

"Do the other divas know this?" I ask concerned.

"They will." Jane answers.

"Great, well I better go get ready, thanks Jane." I respond and leave to find Amy.

* * *

I walk to hair and make-up and on the way there I bump into a body.

I look up and it's Colby. "Sorry Colby didn't see you there." I apologise.

"It's fine but just becareful, texting whilst walking bad habbit." He teases.

"I will try to do better." I respond.

"How are you?" he asks.

"I'm really good, I'm happy." I respond.

"That's all I ever want you to be." He replies.

"How are you and Leighla?" I ask curiously.

"Not so well." He answers.

"I'm sure you will work it out, if I were her, I would fight to stay with you." I confess.

"Thanks" he smiles.

"Your welcome." I respond.

"Your storyline with SEZ was cool." He compliments.

"Thanks it was so hard to keep it from the others only a specific few knew." I respond.

"Must have been hard." He responds.

"Oh, you know me, I can't keep secrets too long." I joke.

"Well if its any recollection you two killed it." He adds.

"Well thanks, I love what I do, even if I have to wear a mask." I reply.

"Well you looked fornominal." He compliments.

"Well I try. Well I better go." I say aloud.

"Yeah me too." He responds.

"See you round?" I ask.

"Definitely." He answers.

I go to leave and then he calls me out "And for the record I knew it was you the whole time." He announces.

I gasp "What?" I ask shocked.

"I would recognise your eyes anywhere." He finishes and leaves me speechless.

Right there as he said that it gave me butterflies, stupid Colby.

* * *

I meet Amy at hair and make-up. "Hey." I greet her.

"Hey." She responds.

She gets onto my hair then my make-up and while later the whole look is complete.

My hair is in waves and my fringe is out.

My make-up is bold and strong and my tan is refreshed.

I make my way to Sandra where I get her to tape me into my red and white wrestling gear.

I take a picture and post to Instagram and Twitter: _Get ready for me Houston #WWEHoutson #DivasChampisHere #SARAHISBACK_

I make my way to the gorilla and find Danielle stretching.

I awkwardly walk up to her. "Hey." I say.

"Hey." She responds.

"You ready?" I ask her.

"Yes, you?" she responds.

"Yep." I finish and the conversation ends there.

She is given the signal to go out and a moment later I walk out.

_I walk out to a huge pop from the crowd._

_"And her opponent from Seattle, Washington, she is the Divas Champion, Sarah." Lillian announces._

_I stand at the top of the ramp and raise my title above my head. "Yeah." I scream._

_I walk down the ramp and clap hands of the fans in the front row. _

_I make it to the apron and jump up onto the ropes and quickly turn and face the fans. _

_I blow a kiss and hop down. __"The champ is back where she belongs." Cole comments._

_"She sure is Michael and she is looking better than ever." JBL adds._

_"This is her first one on one match since coming back I wonder what she will be like?" Cole wonders._

_"Well I am just as curious and can't wait to find out." JBL finishes._

_I place my title in the corner and get my head in the match._

_I wait for the referee to signal for the bell and its game on. _

_I circle Summer and we lock up._

_I push her into the corner and use my foot and hold her into the corner at the neck. _

_The referee counts "1 2 3 4." And I release. _

_Summer slumps to the ground as I stand back and let out a mighty scream._

_I then pull Summer up by the hair and put her into a sleeper hold. _

_"And a sleeper hold by the champ." Cole announces._

_Summer starts to fade but she fights back by elbowing me in the head. _

_I release my hold and stumble. _

_Summer runs the ropes and close lines me. _

_"A close line by Summer." JBL announces. __Summer covers "1." But I kick out._

_"Sarah kicks out easily." Cole comments._

_I get to my feet and Summer charges at me but I side step and kick her in the gut as she turns around. _

_This makes summer hunch over and I run the ropes and deliver a swing back breaker. _

_"A__ swinging back breaker by the champ." JBL announces._

_I cover Summer. "1, 2." But she kicks out. _

_I scream in frustration. "Looks like Sarah is over this." Cole comments._

_I pick up Summer and I decide to put her into the Agoniser. _

_She begins to scream in pain. "Sarah has the Agoniser locked in." JBL announces._

_I feel Summer's hand begin to tap and the referee rings the bell. _

_"Here is your winner by submission the Divas Champion Sarah." Lilian exclaims._

_The crowd erupts into cheers as I stand up and get my hand raised. _

_I receive my tile back and ask for a mike. _

_"Looks like the champ has something to say." JBL mentions._

_My music dies and I bring the microphone to my mouth. __"It's good to be back." I shout._

_The crowd cheers in agreement. _

_"I just wanted to say again that I want to thank everyone over the last nine months who stood by me on my road to recovery and now that I am back better than ever I am ready to make this divas division skyrocket." I announce and the crowd cheer._

_"I also want to announce that next week on Raw there is going to be a Battle Royal and every diva in that locker room will be involved. __The winner of the battle royal will verse me at Extreme rules in four weeks." I finish._

_The crowd cheers as I drop the mike and I blow a kiss to the crowd. _

_"You heard it here first, on Monday night Raw there will be a divas battle royal to determine the number 1 contender for the divas championship and Sarah's opponent at Extreme Rules." Cole repeats as I walk up the ramp._

_I do a last scream to the crowd and walk back through the curtain._

Once I am through the curtain I am escorted back to the locker room where I find Nattie and the others talking.

"Hey good match." Nattie compliments.

"Thanks." I respond and quickly change into normal clothes.

* * *

After the show is over Nattie and I head to the airport.

We are flying back to Tampa and staying home for a couple days to re-group and then heading to Sarona for Brie and Brian's wedding on Friday.

As we walk through the airport several people notice us and we stop for photos and autographs and quickly make our way through to the gate.

We eventually board the plane and take off.

* * *

We arrive in Tampa that night and part ways.

"See you in a couple days." I say hugging her.

"Yeah and enjoy a couple days off." She responds.

"I will and I will do lots of laundry too." I joke.

"Same." She finishes and I drive off.

* * *

I arrive at my apartment and slump on the couch.

I sigh as I flick through my phone and find a message from Ian: _Hey babe I can make it to the wedding on Friday I got the day off, I'll meet you in Sarona. Love you xx_

I quickly ring him. "Hello." He says answering.

"Hi." I greet smiling.

"Guessing you got my text." He comments.

"I did so you're coming." I respond.

"Yes." He answers.

"Well I am thankful that you can as I know your really busy." I tell him.

"Anything for you, Julie just said we better take lots of photos." Ian jokes.

"Done." I laugh.

"Well I'm beat I'll see you in a couple days." I respond smiling some more.

"Can't wait." He responds and hangs up.

I go to bed that night with a smile on my face and happy at where my life is going.


	69. Chapter 69

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Nattie, TJ and I arrive in Sarona two days later. It's beautiful.

The view is spectacular and it's a very Brian and Brie wedding, lots of flowers, the green grass, the rocks in the background it's stunning.

When we arrive at the villa we separate and get our rooms.

When I walk inside I see a medium sized bed with a couple bed side tables and a wardrobe to put some clothes in.

It's going to be a lovely weekend I can't wait.

* * *

That night I meet with Ian for dinner at a restaurant close by.

"How's work?" I ask him.

"It's good nearly finished then we go on a break." He responds.

"Cool." I respond.

"How's work for you?" He asks.

"Good, miss April though." I sigh.

"You two are close huh?" He asks.

"Best friends, we got to know each other a lot more through our storyline and I guess I just miss it, but she's only been gone a week but I just have to suck it up." I smile.

"You're tough." He comments.

"That I am." I joke and he squeezes my hand.

"So you have Extreme Rules coming up do you know your opponent?" He asks.

I smile "yep." I say sipping my cocktail.

"Who?" He asks eagerly.

"Not allowed to say." I respond grinning.

"Come on." He pleads.

"Sorry can't say anything you will have to find out on Monday." I tease.

"Your mean." He whimpers.

"But you love me." I retort.

"That I do." He says smiling.

* * *

After dinner we head back to our villa and stay in for the night.

We are in each other's arms when he rolls on top of me.

I laugh and unjust my weight. "Why hello." I laugh.

"Hi." He responds.

He leans down and kisses me softly. "Well that was nice." I exhale.

He kisses me again and it gets more passionate.

I switch our positions and I am now straddled across him and looking down at him.

I give him a smirk and he attacks my lips again. "Someone's horny." I tease through the kiss.

"I haven't seen you for a week give me some slack." He growls.

"Then give it all you got." I egg him on and he smirks.

"Well you asked for it." He replies and flips me on my back pinning my arms above my head and attacks my lips and I am lost.

* * *

The next morning I wake up and Ian and I are tangled together.

Last night was hot and we surely had a lot to catch up about.

I get out of bed and he tries to pull me back. "We have to get up." I say.

"Why?" He groans.

"We are meeting everyone for breakfast." I answer as he sits up and nods.

"What time?" He asks.

"9:30." I answer. He nods and quickly gets up and I quickly get changed.

I put on a black maxi with wedges.

My hair is in natural waves and I have no make-up on.

We are finally ready and we leave.

* * *

We arrive at breakfast and Nattie and TJ are already there.

"Morning." I say greeting them.

Ian and TJ shake hands as we sit down.

"What time did you get here last night?" Nattie asks Ian.

"Like 8." He answers.

"Do anything?" Nattie wonders.

Ian and I exchange a playful look "We went to dinner." I answer.

Nattie grins at me knowing my playful mood and just nods.

"I ordered some champaign oranges for the table." Nattie announces.

"I like the way you think." I joke.

A short while later everyone eventually arrives and our table is full in motion and a lot of chatter is amongst it.

I am in the middle of a conversation with Nikki whispering.

"Have you told him about your marriage?" I whisper.

She shakes her head "no." She mouths.

"Why?" I ask.

"I'm scared." She answers.

"I get it but you are going to have to tell him and the more you leave it the harder it will be." I explain.

"I know that but I don't want him to be mad." She continues.

"Why would he be mad? That was part of your life before you met him, I think he will be more hurt that you didn't tell him because I think he wants to be one of those people you can open up to." I clarify further.

"You think so?" She asks uncertain.

"Yes, your life before John was before him and that it's your history, he might not care that you've been married but he wants you to be able to tell him stuff that you tell me and Brie." I finish.

"Serena is right. You have a man that loves you for you not your history, the quicker you tell him the smoother it will go and you can move past it." Ian puts his ten cents in.

Nikki smiles "Serena you really have a great guy and thanks Ian I think I just needed to be told that." Nikki thanks.

"Don't mention it, and you're a huge part of Serena's life and I care for all of her friends and if I can help in any way I can I will." He responds.

"Well thank you again." She repeats.

After breakfast we all depart and do our own thing.

The rehearsal dinner is tonight and tomorrow is the wedding which I am looking forward to.

* * *

It's wedding day and I am meeting with Eva, Ariane and Nattie to get our hair and make-up done.

"I'll be back from my appointment later." I Inform Ian who is on his phone.

"OKay, TJ, Jon (Jimmy USO) and I are going to hang out." He responds.

"Good and I'm glad you are fitting in well here, they all love you." I mention.

"Well they are all great people." He comments.

I smile "bye." I say kissing him.

* * *

Eva, Ariane, Nattie and myself arrive at the salon and begin to get beautified.

By mid-morning I have my hair in soft curls pulled to the side and my make-up is elegant.

I leave the ladies at the salon as I have to get back to Ian.

* * *

When I get back to our room he has on his tux. "Wow." I say from behind him.

He turns around and looks at me he gasps. "You look beautiful." He compliments.

"Thanks but I'm not ready yet." I respond.

"Well your hair and make-up looks amazing." He compliments.

"Thank you and you look very handsome." I retort walking over.

"I try." He jokes.

"Well I love it when you're in a suit, you look very dapper." I add.

He smirks and I get out my dress.

"I just have to get changed." I announce and quickly get changed.

* * *

After I am ready I walk out of the bathroom and Ian is facing away from me.

"What do you think?" I ask getting his attention.

He turns and his mouth drops. "Wow." He says speechless.

I look down and smile. "You look beautiful." He compliments.

"Thank you." I respond and kiss him softly.

I quickly look in the mirror and I look beautiful.

I am wearing a black bandage dress with off the shoulder sleeves.

It goes half way down my thigh and it's paired with red peep toe shoes.

* * *

We leave the room and arrive at the ceremony where everyone is starting to arrive.

I see Eva and Jonathan her husband arrive and they approach us.

"You look beautiful." I say greeting her and Jonathan.

"As do you, and Ian you look very handsome." Eva compliments.

"You look beautiful. And good to see you again Jon." Ian says shaking his hand.

"Likewise." Jon responds as we greet everyone and take a seat in the aisle.

* * *

A short while later we all are asked to stand as the bridal party make their way down the aisle and lastly Brie walks down looking beautiful.

I glance at Brian and see tears welling up.

The ceremony begins and it's breathtaking.

Brian and Brie both recite their own vowels and by then end I am in tears.

Ian squeezes my hand in comfort and I smile up at him.

Brie and Brian kiss and they are now husband and wife.

* * *

The reception begins shortly after bridal photos are taken and everyone is having a ball.

We dance, eat, drink and talk and I am starting to get a little drunk.

"You ready to go?" I slur taking my seat next to Ian.

He laughs. "Yes let's go." He responds and helps me up.

I walk over to the newlyweds and say goodbye.

"The ceremony was beautiful you guys, congratulations." I say hugging them both.

"Thank you for coming." Brian responds.

"You two are very good together I wish you nothing but happiness." Ian continues.

"Thank you and it's great to have you here." Brie adds.

"Now get her out of here she looks a little drunk." Brie jokes.

"Like you can talk." I joke hugging her.

"You look beautiful and congratulations." I finish and we part.

* * *

Ian helps me back to the hotel and I trip when we enter.

I fall but Ian catches me. "Wow" I shout.

He looks down at me in his arms and laughs.

"I'm guessing you had a good time." He comments.

I nod "I did it was a great day, been a great week." I reply.

I pull his face to mine and kiss him.

He smiles into the kiss and releases for breath. "I'm glad you came." I whisper.

"Wouldn't want to be anywhere else." He responds and kisses me passionately again.

* * *

The next morning it's time to leave Sarona and head to the next city for Raw.

Ian and I say our goodbyes and the rest of us minus the newlyweds head to the airport to head back to work.


	70. Chapter 70

It's Monday night raw again.

Tonight is a divas battle royal to find the number one contender to verse me at Extreme Rules for my title.

It's been a hectic past week with Wrestlemania, Brie's wedding and now it's back to reality.

I arrive at the arena with Nikki as we will be driving together for the week as Brie is on her honeymoon.

"Do you know the outcome for the match tonight?" I ask her as we arrive at the arena.

"Yeah, I don't know what to think about it, I mean Saraya is talented but so soon." She asks confused.

"It may be really quick but look what happened with me." I remind her.

"It might not be fair as she has just debuted and she's still NXT champion I think she will surprise us. She is another competitor for all of us." I tell her.

"You are always so positive." She comments.

"I have to think positive, I am sad that I don't get to verse one of the vets, but it's my job and I want to put on a great match and we won't know until she proves herself, but I know I definaely would love to work in the ring with you." I tell her.

"As would I, and I guess your right, Saraya is young but she can work it out there and that means more people we can work with." Nikki responds.

"Now come on let's go put our stuff down." I suggest.

* * *

We pile into the locker room where several other divas are setting their stuff down.

"Morning ladies." I greet to them all.

"Hey Serena." They all say in unison.

After getting settled we all head to our weekly meeting with Jane and Mark.

We pile into the room and take a seat.

"Tonight is the battle royal for the number 1 contender." Jane reminds us.

"You know that Paige will be given a shot at the title at extreme rules, you all know your moments throughout the battle royal so go out there and put on a good show." Mark finishes.

"Now, on Mainevent tomorrow, is Naomi versus Tamina and on Smackdown Sarah you will have a match against Layla." Jane adds.

We all nod and are dismissed.

* * *

Nikki, Nattie and I are walking back to the locker room.

"You guys pumped for tonight?" I ask Nattie.

"Yes, but I'm a little bummed that creative want Saraya in a title picture so soon." Nattie mentions.

"I'm going to tell you what I told Nikki, don't think of it as a bad thing, think of it as another great competitor to work with, yes it sucks she gets it when she just debut's but maybe she will prove to you and everyone else out there that she is here just like us all." I tell her.

"Wow, your deep." She jokes.

"Just stating facts. If it helps a little I wanted one of you older ladies to verse but I do what Jane and Mark want me to do, as do all you, yes it sucks but don't let it stop you." I add.

"We wont." Nikki responds.

"Good." I say with a smile.

"I'm glad your back." Nattie whispers hugging me.

"As am I, so good used to seeing this face because I am back better than ever." I joke.

"Someone is cocky." Nattie teases.

"Stating facts here." I joke and we head to hair and make-up.

* * *

After I am ready I go over my look in the mirror in the locker room.

I am wearing a hot pink bandage dress with sleeves that goes to mid-thigh and has an open back.

My hair is in loose curls and my make-up is flawless.

I pair the dress with silver heels and I grab my title which looks even better.

I quickly take a photo for twitter: _Battle royal tonight for my opponent at Extreme Rules I wonder who I will be versing. P.s my title is a great accessory._ _#goodtobeback #DivasChamp #WWE #DivasBattleRoyal_

* * *

I make my way out of the divas room and make my way to concession.

I bump into familiar faces and I instantly smile. "Hey guys." I greet them with a hug.

"You look great." Colby compliments,

"Why thank you I feel great." I respond.

"How's the neck?" Joe asks.

"Good." I tell them.

"How was Brie's wedding?" Jon asks.

"Great fun may have had a little too much to drink but all good I could stand when I went to bed." I joke.

They laugh "Its good to see you're doing well." Colby responds.

"I'm in a good place." I continue.

"Could that have to do with a certain TV star?" Jon teases.

I playfully glare at him "I knew I would get some backlash from people." I comment.

They laugh "We are happy your happy, that's all that matters." Joe says.

"I feel good. I had a big wakeup call last year." I retort.

"Well as I said before it's good to see you back doing what you love to do." Colby comments.

"Well I'm glad it wasn't as bad as it could have been." I retort.

"We gotta go baby girl have fun tonight." Joe says and they leave.

* * *

I turn around and to walk away when I see Randy staring at me intently.

I shake it off and walk over to a table with Ariane and Trinity. "Hey Funks." I joke.

"Hey boo, you look great." Ariane compliments.

"Wow, everyone is complementing me today, must wear this dress more often." I joke and they laugh.

"We are glad you are back to normal." Trinity adds.

I smile at them and eat my fruit.

* * *

We are given the order to make our way to the gorilla.

When we get there all the divas that are in the battle royal are waiting.

"Good luck out there." I shout out.

"Thanks girl." They all respond at different times.

I am last to come out which is after Saraya (Paige).

I take a breath when I hear my music start and the crowd erupts.

_I walk out from behind the curtain to a huge pop. _

_I stand at the top of the ramp and raise my title above my head. _

_I slowly walk down the ramp staring at all the divas in the ring. _

_"Here comes the Divas Champion doesn't she look beautiful." King compliments._

_"She looks better then ever, and remember she was out for 9months last year with a broken neck and collar bone, but it's great to have her back." Cole reminds._

_I walk around the ring towards commentary._

_"And our night just got better Sarah will be jointing us here at commentary." JBL finishes with a smile._

_Once I reach commentary I shake JBL's, Cole's and Jerry's hands then take my seat. _

_"Welcome to commentary Sarah." JBL begins._

_"Thanks for having me, love coming out here and talking to you fine gentleman." I say greeting them with a smile._

_ "Back to tonight's battle royal do you have anyone that you would like to verse at Extreme Rules?" Cole asks._

_"There are many divas out there, there's Nikki who has improved in the ring, there's Natalya always a great opponent, Naomi too, she's been one to watch, but there's also the NXT champion Paige, she beat AJ last week in a shocking match so it's anyone's chance but whoever my opponent is they better be prepared for the match of their careers because I don't go easy." I answer._

_"You don't and how are you feeling?" King asks._

_"Amazing. I feel great, I'm fitter, stronger, been working on my weights so I can lift a lot more, I'm back and better than ever." I respond._

_The match begins and my focus goes to the ring. _

_Rosa gets eliminated first by Naomi. "Rosa is eliminated." Cole announces._

_Every diva is working with someone. _

_Tamina throws Cameron into the ropes and kicks her in the stomach which makes Cameron shoot through the ropes and fall to the ring floor getting eliminated. _

_"What an elimination by Tamina." JBL exclaims._

_"Her kicks hurt." I comment._

_The action peers to Layla and Emma. _

_Layla collapses in the corner and Emma starts up her dance moves and runs and squashes Layla with the Emmamite sandwich. _

_Layla slowly gets to her feet and Emma goes through the ropes and locks her up in the dilemma._

_Once she releases Layla regains and does a roundhouse kick to the skull of Emma which makes Emma collapse to the ring floor getting eliminated. _

_"You have to learn in these matches don't stand on the outside of the apron, that was a rookie error." I comment._

_The action goes to Natalya and Nikki sparring. __It's back and forth. _

_Nikki goes for a close line but Natalya ducks Nikki's close line and runs the ropes and delivers a close line of her own._

_Naomi and Paige are sparing when Paige takes down Naomi with a massive kick to the gut. _

_"Ouch." I comment._

_The royale continues until the final four are left, Nikki, Nattie, Tamina and Paige. _

_"So there are four divas remaining this has been a great battle royal." Cole exclaims._

_"It has, are you surprised these are the final four remaining Sarah?" JBL asks._

_"Not at all." I respond smiling._

_Nattie and Nicole are sparing when Nikki close lines Nattie over the ropes and she is eliminated. _

_"Omg." We all say at he announce table.__"_

_"That was a massive elimination by Nikki Bella." King exclaims._

_"She's tough sometimes I forgot how tough." I comment._

_As Nicole turns around she runs into a big boot by Tamina. __"Ooh." The crowd shouts._

_"She might have knocked her tooth out again." JBL announces._

_The impact made Nicole fall through the middle ropes and get eliminated. _

_"Then there were two." I announce watching closely._

_Suddenly Paige comes up behind Tamina and pushes her through the ropes eliminating her._

_The bell rings and Paige screams in excitement. _

_"Here is your winner and the number one contender for the divas championship, Paige." Justin announces._

_I slowly stand up and stare at Paige I smile nodding and ask for a mike and I__ make my way inside the ring._

_"Looks like Sarah has something to say." King notices._

_Paige's music dies and I raise the mike up to my mouth. _

_"Congratulations Paige. You did it. You are now the number 1 contender for my divas title." I congratulate her and the crowd cheers. _

_"I also wanted to say that last week when you beat AJ you earned my respect because AJ she's good but she got cocky and too worked up about losing at Wrestlemania and thought that you would be an easy match, well you proved her and everyone here wrong." I continue._

_"Paige you aren't just a rookie, so now you have a decision to make you can go back to NXT where you are the top bitch or you can relinquish your NXT title and have a go in the big leagues, because come Extreme rules I know you'll make the right decision." I finish and drop the mike I walk past her and climb out of the ring walking backwards._

_I make my way up the ramp and before I go behind the curtain I raise my title and scream out "yeah." _

After the match I head back to the locker room where the other divas are.

"Great stuff out there." I tell the ladies.

"Thanks Rena." They respond.

After raw is finished we get into our cars me with Saraya and we travel to the next town over for Mainevent and Smackdown.

* * *

Arriving in the next town was a bore, but on the good hand I got to know Saraya a little better.

I only met her a couple times before I left NXT but from what I heard she is good and has a lot of potential and she's young so she has a bright career ahead of her.

We check into our hotel and unpack.

"So how do you like being on the road?" I ask her once we are settled.

"It's different from being at NXT but it's fun seeing the different towns and cities and countries it's what we signed up for." She responds.

"You miss home?" I ask.

"All the time, but coming from a family of wrestlers they get it and I get it." She responds.

"Well if you need a shoulder to cry on or someone to or go out for a drink with just ask." I joke.

She laughs "How are you feeling about everything that happened last year, I heard around but what happened?" She asks curiously,

"I won't go into much detail but I was seeing someone, he cheated on me, I lost it, did some stuff I'm not proud of and having my accident kind of gave me a boost for life, there are things in life that I can't take for granted, but I love my life right now and if you'd asked me a year ago if I was dating an actor I'd laugh in your face." I answer.

"Well from what I've seen you and Ian look great together." She compliments.

"It's weird we get one another, completely different professions but we are still in the spotlight so we got what it felt like to have people in your face and paparazzi. Of course he has a bigger fan base." I add.

"Well I'm going to shower." She announces.

"Please do your starting to stink." I joke and she playfully gives me the finger and steps inside the bathroom.

* * *

The next day was a day off.

Saraya has to go into Mainevent as her matches will promote herself to and get the fans to get to know her.

I'll have a match every week and be involved in backstage segments and promos until the final confrontation before extreme rules which we haven't been told anything about yet but we've been told it's juicy.

* * *

That same afternoon I have Smackdown.

I arrive at the arena and make my way to the locker room.

As I am walking I am on my phone when I bump into a large body.

I look up and see Dave Batista in front of me.

I'm a little start struck as I am a huge fan of his. "I'm so sorry." I apologise.

"No worries, I'm Dave." He says extending his hand.

"I know, welcome back." I respond shaking his hand.

"You too, heard you were injured." He mentions.

"Yeah unfortunately, lots of stuff happened last year that I kind of want to forget." I respond.

"Well if it counts Randy is a dick for letting you go." He adds.

"He was an idiot. I better go and get ready." I tell him.

"It was great meeting you Serena, and a tip from a guy who's been around for a while, keep up with what you're doing, with the little time you've been here you have already had an huge impact here in the company so well done champ." He finishes.

"Thanks animal." I joke and he laughs and I walk off.

* * *

I walk into the locker room with a smile on my face and find some of the divas inside dressed to impress.

"What's got you in a good mood?" Nicole asks.

"Just met someone who gave me some great adivce." I answer proudly.

"Who?" Nattie asks.

"Dave." I answer,

"Batista?" Nattie questions,

"Yeah I bumped into him he gave me some advice to keep doing what I'm doing." I tell them.

"He's a good guy around here." Nattie comments.

"Seemed it, at first I didn't know if he was going to Batista bomb me right then and there." I joke.

The ladies laugh and I begin to get ready.

I put on my blue, silver and white wrestling gear.

I then head to hair and make-up with Layla. "How are you Lay?" I ask her.

"I'm good." She responds.

I smile and sit down where Amy does my hair and make-up.

My hair is put into a pony tail and I am now finished getting ready.

* * *

While I wait for my match I go to concession where I bump into John and Nicole.

"Hey." Nikki says.

"Hey." I greet her.

"Hey, how are you?" John asks.

"I'm good, really good, look I just wanted to say I'm sorry about last year and the state that you found me in was unprofessional and I'm sorry you had to see me like that." I tell him sincerely.

He looks to me "It's fine, we all make mistakes, we were all just worried about you, we didn't want you to hurt yourself." He tells me.

"I see that now, I guess I just wasn't in the right mind set, but I'm good now and again I am truly sorry I never got to tell you that." I finish.

"I appreciate the apology but it isn't needed, just go out there be the best you can be and if you have problems there are people in this company that are here to help you." He finishes and walks off before saying goodbye to Nicole.

"You didn't have to do that, but he was worried about you." Nicole confesses.

"Everyone was and I can now move past it." I tell her smiling softly.

"You better head to the gorilla your up shortly." She orders and I give her a hug.

"See you soon, you and me drinks tonight?" I ask her.

She grins "It's a date." She responds and I run off.

* * *

I meet Layla at the gorilla and begin to stretch.

As I stand up the previous match has just finished and by no surprise its Randy.

I sigh when he steps through. "Of all people." I mumble to Layla.

"Stay focused girl, you don't have to worry about him any more." Layla says.

I turn to her and smile and see him walk by me but I don't turn my head, once it's clear and do a shake off and get into character.

"Good luck." Layla says before her music blasts.

"You too, let's show everyone what we can do." I tell her and she smirks and walks out.

Once she is in the ring I grab my title and my music starts up.

I hear the crowd erupt and walk out.

_I step out to the arena and everyone explodes off their seats. _

_"And her opponent from Seattle Washington, she is the divas champion, Sarah." Lillian announces as I stand at the top of the ramp._

_I raise my title above my head and walk down pointing to the crowd. _

_I get to the ring and jump over the ropes and jump into the corner and face the crowd. _

_I get down and go to the other side and get my head in the match. _

_I set my title down in the corner and the referee asks if we are ready._

_I jump up and down in response and he rings the bell. _

_"A divas match starting right now the Divas Champion Sarah versus a former Divas Champion Layla, should be a great match up." Cole announces._

_"It should be, they both have some big power moves let's see what's in store." JBL agrees as I circle Layla._

_We lock up in a head lock and I wrap her neck around my arm. _

_I put pressure and hold tighter. __"A neck hold by Sarah." Cole announces._

_Layla quickly escapes and reverses and puts me in an arm lock behind my back. _

_"A reversal by Layla." JBL adds._

_I do a forward roll and reverse it again pulling tightly._

_"The champ reverses it just as quickly." Cole finishes._

_I work on her arm now putting more pressure. _

_She makes it to the ropes and I'm forced to release at four. _

_I go to run at her but Layla elbows me in the face, which makes my vision go blurry and me stumble. _

_This allows her to have the upper hand and close line me. _

_"And a close line to Sarah." JBL announces._

_Layla covers me "1." But I kick out quickly. _

_"And a kick out by the champ." Cole comments._

_I quickly escape and roll out of the ring._

_Layla laughs and goes after me. _

_I have regained vision now so am able to see her coming at me as she is about to punch me I block it and punch her hard. _

_It makes her stumble and I deliver two more similar punches. _

_I then grab her and wind her up and throw her into the barricade. __"Ooh." The crowd cheers._

_"What an attack to Layla by Sarah, there's the vicious side of Sarah that we seem to forget she has." Cole mentions._

_"You forget behind that appearance is a tough woman." JBL agrees._

_I then pick her up and roll her in the ring as the referee is at a four count. _

_"Seems like the crowd loves it though." Cole adds._

_I crawl back in the ring and pick her up and deliver a neck breaker. __I cover her "1, 2," but she kicks out. _

_I sit up in frustration and put her into a neck lock again._

_She begins to fade but fights back by elbowing me in the stomach which makes me release my hold._

_As I go to turn around she close lines me again. __She covers me "1, 2." But I kick out._

_"Sarah kicks out." Cole exclaims._

_Layla looks at the referee in shock and screams. __"It was two." He says showing two fingers._

_I regain my strength and lean into the ropes for support. _

_Laya goes to run at me but I side step her attack and as she turns around I quickly deliver a big kick to the stomach which makes her hunch over. _

_I run the ropes and do a swinging neck breaker. _

_I then look up to the crowd and smirk. _

_I then grab Layla and flip her over onto her stomach. _

_I put her into a camel clutch which is a new submission move called the Saraniser. _

_"Looks like Sarah wants to show off her new submission the Saraniser." JBL announces._

_Layla screams in pain as I put more pressure and I feel her hand tapping. _

_The referee asks me to release and I reluctantly let go and my music place. _

_"Here is your winner by submission she is the divas champion, Sarah." Lillian announces as the crowd cheers._

_I grab my title and raise my arms in the air and scream in excitement. _

_"There you have it folks your winner the divas champion Sarah." JBL announces._

_"She's in the best shape of her career, and I don't think that title is going anywhere soon." Cole comments as I slowly make my way out of the ring and clap fans hands as I make my way up the ramp. _

_I quickly give out a last cheer and walk through the curtain._


	71. Chapter 71

**Enjoy the next re-written chapter.**

**Anna xx**

* * *

Arriving in Chicago for Raw I am exhausted but I have to pile through.

I arrive at the hotel we are staying at and rooming with Saraya (Paige).

We get settled in and then head to the gym to have an early morning workout.

Later that day we arrive at the arena and make our way to the divas locker room.

Nicole and Brie are inside when we arrive.

"Brie, your back." I exclaim excitedly and hug her.

"I am." She responds.

"How was your honeymoon?" I ask her.

"Fantastic, but it's good to be back." She answers.

"How's Brian doing I'm so sorry." I say softly.

Brian's farther passed away and it's been a sad couple days for them.

"He's doing what he can but they are giving him time off after tonight to plan the funeral and organise stuff." Brie informs me.

"That's good, do you know how?" I ask.

She nods "Not allowed to say." Brie answers

"Then I won't ask any more questions, well if you need anything let me know." I tell her.

"You're a good friend thanks." Brie responds and I hug her.

* * *

Once majority of the divas have arrived we make our way to Mark's office for our weekly meeting.

"Morning ladies." Jane greets us all.

"Three weeks out from extreme rules, it will be Sarah v Paige for the championship." Mark reminds us.

We all nod in confirmation.

"Tonight's divas match will be Paige versus Alicia and after the match Sarah will come out cut a promo then leave." Jane informs us.

"On Mainevent this week it will be Nikki versus Tamina." Mark adds.

"And on Smackdown it will be Sarah V Aksana." Jane finishes.

"That's all today guys have a good week and see you next week in New York if we don't see you this week." Mark dismisses us and we leave.

* * *

After meeting with Mark and Jane I am told to go to merch and have a meeting regarding my new shirt about to be released.

I'm going to be wearing it tonight for the first time to start promoting it.

I've been working on it for month's now and I love the it.

It's pink and white with a big red kiss on the front and on the back it's got deadly beautiful written in black blocked letters.

It's very Sarah and I love it.

I get the top and put it on it fits perfectly.

It comes above my belly button and I pair it with dark denim jeans and high heeled boots.

I head to hair and make-up where Amy does her usual brilliant work and puts my hair into long curls and my make-up is a little more outgoing as I have a smoky eye going on.

* * *

After I am ready I head to the locker room to see where everyone else is at. I get inside and some of the divas are inside.

"Nice shirt." Nattie compliments.

"Thanks, it's going to be my new shirt." I say excitedly.

"It's very you." Nattie continues.

"That it is." I respond.

* * *

The show has finally started and the divas match isn't on until later in the show so majority of us divas head to catering to get some food.

We run into Colby, Jon and Joe. "Watch out it's the Sheild." I tease.

"Ha-ha." Colby laughs "nice shirt." He compliments.

"Thanks, if you would like one they will be available on the wwe shop in two weeks." I smirk.

He just laughs "no match tonight?" Jon asks.

"Not tonight, just a promo." I respond.

"When's your next match?" Joe asks.

"Smackdown." I answer.

"You happy with Saraya and you working together?" Jon asks.

"Yes, I just wish the other divas got a chance before she did, but it's what creative want so I do what they ask, and I've heard she is a great talent so they chose her for a reason." I respond.

"It will be fine; and as you said she's an amazing talent it will work well." Colby reassures.

"I don't doubt that for a second." I comment.

"Well I better go find the girls they were waiting for me." I tell them and wave goodbye and walk off.

* * *

I find the girls at a table. "Where did you run off to?" Nicole asks.

"Bumped into the Shield." I answer.

"You seem to be bumping into them a lot." Brie mentions.

"Yeah, but they are cool, they my best guys." I respond smiling.

"How's Ian?" Nicole asks curiously.

"He's great, he finishes filming this week and he wants to come on the road with me for a bit." I tell the girls.

"Wow, so it's getting serious." Nattie comments.

"I mean I love him but I'm not rushing anything." I tell them.

"Well we can see how happy he makes you." Trinity mentions.

I smile knowingly and we continue to talk.

* * *

About an hour later Saraya and Victoria are given the call to head to the gorilla.

My cue will be after the match and I will be observing from backstage until I go out.

I go over my lines with the writers and am given the go ahead to do as I please.

Victoria goes out first during the add break.

Once the break has finishes Paige's music blares and she walks out to a huge roar.

The match begins and it's a back and forth match until Paige gets the upper hand and starts taking control.

She eventual wins by submission and am given the cue to go out.

My music starts and I walk out.

_The crowd erupts when my music plays. _

_I walk out slowly with a mike in my hand and my title on my shoulder I look great. _

_"Look who's here." COle announces._

_"The divas champion, looks like she has a few words to say." King continues._

_"I like her shirt." JBL compliments._

_My music dies and I raise the mike to my mouth and the crowd starts chanting my name. I__ smile at the crowd and it dies down. _

_"__Well done Paige your starting to prove yourself here, it's what we want to see." I say confidently. _

_"But there's still the decision you have to make, I can see your still holding your NXT title on your arm, you have to remember that this is the big leagues now, not NXT." I continue as Paige eyes me eerily. _

_"I'm not saying NXT is bad, there are great divas there and that's what we need but you need to be ready, I can see that your starting to get the idea Paige, but when you fight me in two weeks just remember your fighting the champ and no one has ever beat me for my title, I just want you to know at extreme rules you will make the right decision, I believe in you Paige and you need to relinquish your title so that the divas in NXT can have a chance because we don't need two champions here, we only need one, and to find out who that is, in three weeks' time we will find out who is truly the best." I continue._

_The crowd agrees in applause. "__Sarah has a point." Cole comments._

_"And last thing come Extreme Rules I won't go easy, I've seen what you can do and I hope you give me all you got." I finish and drop my mike and raise my title._

_"There you have it the champ has spoken again and has said some truthful words about the WWE let's hope Paige makes the right decision." Cole repeats._

_"I agree with Sarah if you want to be the best you have to have one champion, I think Paige will do the right thing and relinquish her title." JBL adds._

_"We will have to wait and see in three weeks but I can already tell this is going to be one hell of a match up." King finishes._

After my segment the divas have finished and we can leave the arena and head to the hotel.

* * *

I am getting my things from the locker room when I hear a knock at the locker room door.

Nicole answers the door and opens it ajar, she is shocked to see someone in front of her but then smiles.

"Hey Rena, it's for you." Nicole yells out.

"Coming." I shout back and zip up my bag.

I roll it along with me and when I walk to the door that is open wide I scream in shock and excitement.

"Ian." I scream jumping into his arms.

He catches me and I kiss him "What are you doing here?" I ask him shocked.

"I finished early so caught the first flight out." He responds.

"Omg, I'm so happy your here, we just finished the show." I tell him.

"I saw." He says.

"You did?" I ask.

"Yeah and looking hot as always." He compliments.

I smile and kiss him again. "Well we were just leaving want to get something to eat?" I ask him. He nods.

I turn back into the locker room.

"Can you take Saraya back to the hotel I'm going to spend some time with my man?" I ask Nicole.

"Go for it have fun, and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Nicole jokes and I laugh.

"Thanks you're the best." I respond walking out of the locker room hand in hand smiling at Ian.

* * *

We arrive at a little diner in town and order food.

"So glad you're finished filming?" I ask him while having a bite.

He laughs at me. "Don't laugh at me, I'm starving." I defend my actions.

"It's cute." He comments.

I roll my eyes and put eat another mouthful.

"I'm glad to be finished for a while." He mentions.

"How long do you have off?" I ask.

"A few weeks as I have small projects to finish as well as handle ISF related business." He answers.

"That's great but I'm warning you the more time you spend with me the more you'll get sick of me." I joke.

"I could never get sick of you." He scolds.

"Good, but just warning, we travel a lot so I will be tired." I warn.

"I can handle it, I have 4am call times sometimes how bad could it be?" he asks.

"You will find out." I respond with a devious smile.

* * *

After dinner we make it back to the hotel.

He checked into a single room so I am spending the night with him tonight.

We will still be traveling with Saraya but for the time that Ian is on the road, she will be rooming with Tennille (Emma).

* * *

The next day we have to travel to the town over in Chicago to shoot for the Smackdown.

Saraya, Ian and I hit the road in the morning after breakfast and are slowly making our way there.

Saraya and Ian have gotten along.

It was a little awkward at first but they found something in common with one another, they both love animals and are career goal oriented.

We eventually arrive at our hotel, we part ways with Saraya who set off to check out the town.

"You don't have anything today?" He asks.

I shake my head. "No but tomorrow I have Smackdown, so you can either stay here and enjoy yourself without being hounded by fans or you can come to the taping?" I suggest.

"I'll do the second one." He says instantly.

"You just want to see me half naked." I tease him.

He smirks and walks towards me like a predator ready to strike.

"That's half true but I like to go because when I see you up there you are in your element and it turns me on." He whispers to me as I'm backed up against a wall.

"Really?" I ask smirking.

He nods and starts to kiss my neck and I moan "I need to shower." I tell him.

He looks at me unamused. "But you could join me." I add before he can reply.

He instantly picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist.

He carries me into the bathroom and he takes advantage of my horniness and we reconnect.

* * *

The next day is Smackdown.

Ian and I headed to the gym first.

He was impressed about how tough I was, I don't look it but I work hard.

After our workout and a small breakfast we arrive at the arena and make our way backstage.

I give Ian his backstage pass and seats and show him where he can go.

He's recognised some of the superstars around and has stopped to chat with them.

I'm glad he's getting to know my workmates.

I see him talking to Colby and Joe and approach them.

"Mind if I still my boyfriend?" I ask them jokingly.

"Go for it, see you round Ian." Colby says and they walk off.

"Having fun?" I ask Ian.

"Yes, it's a different atmosphere back here it's fun." He answers.

"It is we are a big family here, it's nice, as we don't see our family much it's nice to have friendly people that you can talk to and be around." I explain.

"I better head to my seat they are starting to pile in, I'll see you out there, and I'll be cheering you on." He responds.

"I'd hope so, and if you're lucky and I win, you might just get lucky tonight." I say giving him a smirk.

"Well then you better win." He says strongly.

"We will see." I joke and kiss him goodbye.

"See you out there." I shout and walk off to the locker room.

* * *

Inside the locker room are several divas. "Hey." I announce.

"Hey love." Zivile says approaching me.

"Mind if we go over some stuff?" She asks me.

"Sure." I respond happily and get into some workout clothes we head to the practice ring and work on moves that we could do and are happy with how it's going.

After practice I head to hair and make-up where Amy flat irons my hair and does my make-up perfectly.

She touches up my tan and I am ready to get in my gear.

Tonight I am wearing my purple and black gear today, but instead of shorts I'm wearing pants that have slits up the sides and the crop top is open at the back.

I take a photo for twitter: _Ready for my match tonight and I am going to kick some ass! #champishere #Smackdown #readytogethiped._

* * *

After I am ready I grab my title and head to the gorilla.

The match before mine has just concluded and we are up.

Zivile goes out first during the commercial and I am up next.

My music starts and the crowd erupts.

_I walk out to the huge roar of the crowd. _

_I stand at the top of the ramp and raise my title and point out and scream out "Yeah."_

_"And her opponent from Seattle Washington, she is the divas champion, Sarah." Lillian announces as I make my way down the ramp. _

_I jump up onto the apron and flip over the ropes and face the crowd and I cheer out and blow everyone a kiss. _

_I see Ian in the front row and wink at him sneakily. _

_I put my title into the corner and do some arm stretches before the ref asks if I am ready. _

_I nod and he rings the bell. "And this match is underway." Cole announces._

_Aksana and I circle one another and we lock up. _

_I use my strength and push her into the ropes and get counted for four. _

_As I release her she pushes me and the crowd oohs. _

_"Aksana just pushed Sarah out of the way, that wasn't a good idea." Cole mentions._

_I look at her and smirk. __"What you going to do?" she asks in her Lithuanian accent._

_I smirk some more and in an instant my smirk falls and her eyes go wide. _

_"We know what that look means." JBL laughs._

_I instantly pounce on her and take her down to the mat and I unload punch after punch until the referee pries me off her. _

_"Come on." I scream to the crowd._

_"The champ is fired up." JBL exclaims._

_I then charge at Aksana and give her a massive close line. __"Wow." The crowd yells. _

_I quickly cover Aksana. "1, 2." But she kicks out._

_I then put her into a neck hold and she begins to fade but she slowly fights out by elbowing me in the gut._

_This makes me hunch over and allows her to run the ropes and deliver a close line. _

_"Aksana with a close line." JBL announces._

_Aksana covers me "1." But I kick out quickly. __"Sarah kicks out." Cole shouts._

_The match continues on and it's back and forth. _

_I have just delivered a nasty spine buster to Aksana in the corner. _

_I pull Aksana up by her arm and air and turn her around. _

_I bend down and scoop her up over my shoulders. _

_The crowd cheers as I show my strength. _

_"Look at the strength of our Divas Champion." JBL compliments._

_"This is another new finishing move." Cole adds._

_I hold her tightly and suddenly jump on my knees and she rams into my shoulders and collapses onto the floor. _

_"The Back Attack." Cole shouts._

_The crowd ooh at the impact. __"I think this match is over." JBL mentions._

_Instead of covering Aksana I step on her back that has just been through the back attack and I set her up for the Saraniser. _

_"Looks like she is locking up the Saraniser." Cole comments._

_I put her into the Saraniser and I arch her back and she__ screams in pain. _

_"Is Aksana going to tap?" JBL wonders._

_I then feel a hand tapping against my side and the referee rings the bell. _

_"Here is your winner by submission, the divas champion, Sarah." Lillian announces._

_I let go of Aksana and stand up smirking. _

_"And just like that Sarah wins another match." Cole announces._

_The crowd cheers as I receive my title._

_I then look to the corner and point. "Looks like the champ is going up." Cole addresses._

_I got to a corner and blow a kiss to the crowd. _

_I get out of the ring and blow a kiss to Ian before making my way up the ramp tagging hands of fans._

_I turn around and scream out to the crowd one last time before going back behind the curtain._

After the match I make my way backstage to the divas locker room.

People praise me for my match and I slowly smile as I know I have improved immensely since returning.

* * *

The show has just finished and Ian has made his way backstage.

"You did great babe." He compliments.

"Thanks, I'm glad you were there." I tell him.

"Well you looked amazing and you look better than ever." He continues.

"Stop it, you will make me blush." I joke.

He kisses my temple. "Well great job again." He adds.

"Thanks. You ready to go?" I ask.

"Yes, where are we headed?" He asks curiously.

"New York." I answer.

"So you actually travel a lot, have you been overseas yet?" He asks me.

"Well in a few months we are going to Europe and touring over there, I was supposed to go last year but I got injured." I tell him.

"Well I'm sure you will love it it's beautiful." He tells me.

"You've been?" I ask.

"Yes." He answers.

"Well let's go, we have a flight to catch." I announce and we leave the building.


	72. Chapter 72

**Hope you like the next chapter.**

**Please read/review/fav/follow so i know that you are enjoying the new/edited story.**

**Anna**

* * *

Arriving in New York with Ian we walk down one of the busy streets to our hotel.

Several paparazzi are following us so we decided to ditch them.

After finally losing them we make it to the hotel where we are escorted to our hotel.

I've gotten a lot more famous now that I've been with Ian.

He's a known figure everywhere and sometimes I worry that it's too much, but he's always so calm and supports me which is great.

We get in our hotel room and drop our stuff off.

"What time do you have to be at the arena?" He asks.

"Shortly a bus will be picking everyone up out the back soon." I inform him.

"Are you going to meet me there later?" I ask.

"Phoebe and Paul are in town so I was going to meet them." Ian announces.

"Really how are they?" I ask curious.

"Good, there coming tonight." Ian says.

"Well I'll be on the lookout for them then." I smile.

* * *

I grab a small carry on and I depart and head to the gym.

I meet Saraya and Danielle (Summer) there. "Morning." I greet to the two divas.

"Hey, how was your flight?" Danielle asks.

"Fine." I answer.

"Did you hear?" Saraya asks.

"Hear what?" I ask.

"We have a meeting before the show." Saraya announces.

"Do you know what about?" I ask checking my cell phone.

She shakes her head "no." She answers.

"I guess we will find out soon enough." I respond.

* * *

After our workout and a shower Saraya and I head to the arena early for our meeting.

When we arrive we walk to our meeting and knock on the door.

To my surprise answering the door is Stephanie.

She opens the door further and we walk inside.

Inside is Paul, Jane, Mark and Vince, he rarely sits in on these meetings so it must be pretty interesting.

"Stef hi." I say nicely.

"Hi Saraya and Serena thanks for coming we have some news." Stephanie announces

"Vince." I say shaking his hand then going down the line.

"Serena." He responds.

"So your probably wondering why we asked you to come in early we've wanted to spice up the match at Extreme Rules." Paul starts.

"We both know that you two have experience with extreme matches correct?" Paul asks us.

We both nod and he continues. "We want to make the match at extreme rules an extreme rules match." Paul announces.

I gasp "Your serious?" I ask the table.

"We've seen what you two have done in old videos and watched you train you two are more than capable. The divas division is lacking viciousness and with you two young ladies here you are capable of doing this we think this will be great for the business as well as your careers." Vince explains further.

"How is this going to go then?" I ask confused.

"Well there is a couple weeks until extreme rules, tonight is where we see Paige turn heel." Jane announces.

"How so?" Saraya speaks up.

"By attacking Sarah." Mark answers.

"Paige will attack her from behind and then push her off the ramp where crash mats in disguise of equipment will be." Paul answers.

"Wow." I say with a smile.

"We want you to rehearse this too." Stephanie adds.

"Of course, I haven't had a match like this in years so I need to rehearse." I respond.

"Good." Vince responds.

"Now if you to can pull of this match this means more matches like this in the future and this will get your fans even more invested into the match." Paul adds.

"How does this fit into the schedule?" I ask.

"Well after tonight Serena you will have the week off and we will talk about it throughout the week to build it up." Vince answers.

"Whilst your away, Paige will build up her Heel character and have a match every day this week to prove that she is the top diva around here." Paul explains further.

"As for the week after Sarah will make her return and announce the match change and get even. We can discuss that more next week but for now, I want you two to go straight to the ring and practice, several guys are down there and will be helping you with blocking the attack." Stephanie informs us.

"This sounds awesome." Saraya speaks up.

"It does." I agree.

"Now you two go get changed and meet in the ring." Paul orders.

* * *

After out meeting Saraya and I make our way to the ring to find Bill, Colby, Jon and Joe are.

"Hey." I greet Bill.

"Hey, you two ladies ready to work?" he asks both Saraya and myself.

"Yes." We respond in unison.

We start with warming up sparing with one of the guys.

Saraya with Jon and me with Colby.

Once we have warmed up we go through what we will be doing in the show and it's starting to come together.

Once we are given the all clear by Vince and Paul we have finished rehearsal and are dismissed.

"What do you think of this storyline?" I ask Saraya.

"Sounds fun, these type of matches were my first matches so it's bringing back not so nice memories." she confesses.

"Same here, when you first start you just do anything to get in the ring, but I think with us doing these type of matches it's given us a background for what we are as people." I respond.

"Your right." She retorts.

"Do you think we can pull this off?" I ask her.

"I think if we keep working together and suggesting ideas I think we can steel the show." She answers.

"You think so?" I ask.

"Yes, I've seen what you have done in just a little time, imagine what we can do together?" she responds.

"Your right, I guess I'm just over thinking it, as well as the memories, I'm just afraid of making a mistake and hurting you or myself." I confess.

"That's why we have the guys, Bill, and creative on our side, they wouldn't choose us if they think we couldn't do it." She responds.

"You know for a 21 year old your wise for your age." I comment.

"As are you, you have been through a lot, you should be proud of yourself." She responds.

"I am, but it took a little time to think that way." I finish.

* * *

Finally back in the locker room it's time to start getting ready.

Before I do that I fill Ian in what's going down so he can prepare himself for what he is going to see, I haven't given anything away but I've told him that what he sees happen tonight is storyline related.

Finally after getting ready I look at myself in the mirror.

My hair is straight, my make-up is beautiful and I am in my pink and gold wrestling gear with white wrestling shoes and socks.

I make my way to concession where the divas are laughing.

"Hey baby girl." Trinity greets me.

"Hey." I smile.

"We heard about extreme rules you excited?" Brie asks.

"Yeah, Saraya and I want to do well so we are putting a lot of effort into it." I respond.

"Good to here, just be careful." Nicole warns.

"I will, Colby and the guys are working with us." I inform them.

"Well if anyone can guide you in extreme things it's them." Nattie jokes.

"What are your schedules like this week?" I ask the group.

"Well I'm versing you tonight." Nattie announces.

"I know." I smirk.

"Get ready to tap." Nattie jokes

"Not happening." I joke back.

"And we have a match on Smackdown." Nikki continues.

"Against who?" I ask.

"Tamina and Aksana." Brie answers,

"What about you?" Trinity asks.

"Well after tonight I have the week off due to storyline injury but next week I'm closing the show." I say smiling.

"Omg really?" They all ask shocked.

I nod "yep."

"How?" Nikki asks.

"Don't know the details yet but Sarah is getting revenge, but just tune in." I tell them.

"Oh we plan to." Brie comments.

"How is it working with Saraya?" Nikki asks.

"She's good, she has a lot of potential we both are young and have a past with these matches so I think they chose her and I for this reason." I respond.

"You've had these matches before?" Nattie asks shocked.

"Sadly yes, I did anything I could do to make it." I confess.

"Well I think you should be proud." Brie responds.

"I am, if it wasn't for those matches I wouldn't have a back bone." I tell them.

"We better we are on shortly." Nattie informs me.

I wave goodbye and Nattie and I make our way to the gorilla position.

* * *

Nattie and myself make it to the gorilla and find Saraya there waiting.

"You ready?" I ask Saraya.

"Yes." She responds.

"Let's kill it." I shout and we bump fists.

Nattie's music starts "good luck." I shout and she walks out to a mixed reaction.

After she gets in the ring my music starts and I walk out.

_I walk out to the arena to a huge roar. _

_"__And her opponent from Seattle Washington she is the divas champion, Sarah." Justin announces._

_I make my way down the ramp with my title above my head. _

_I climb into the ring and jump up onto the apron climb the corner. _

_I blow a kiss to the crowd and scream out. "Yeah." _

_I hop down and put my title in the corner._

_The referee asks if Natalya and I are ready and we both nod as I jump up and down. _

_"A divas match up right now here on Raw, Sarah the Divas Champion versus Natalya." King announces._

_The referee rings the bell and Natalya and circle one another. _

_She runs at me and I duck and do a forward roll away from her. _

_I turn around and stand up and she looks at me shocked. _

_"T__here's sneakiness of the champion." JBL comments._

_"Did you see that smirk?" King asks._

_Natalya then shakes it off and we lock up. _

_She uses more of her strength and pushes me into the corner. _

_She holds me there and gets counted for four and stands back. _

_She goes to run at me but I jump up onto the top rope and jump on her back making her fall to the ground. __"Ooh." The crowd shouts._

_"What a move." Cole exclaims._

_I turn around and pick her up and give her a German suplex. _

_"Suplex by Sarah." Cole announces. __I quickly cover her "1, 2." But she kicks out._

_She sits up and I put her in a sleeper hold. _

_I put some more pressure and she begins to fade but the crowd don't want her to give up just yet so they start to egg her on and she starts to fight back. _

_She slowly makes it to her feet and starts elbowing me in the stomach. _

_This makes me release my hold and allows Natalya to run the ropes and deliver a close line. _

_"What a close line by Natalya." Jerry announces._

_"And Natalya covers." Cole adds. "1, 2." But I kick out. _

_I roll over closer to the apron and she pushes me into the ropes chalking me. _

_Natalya gets counted for four and I use the corner to stand up. _

_I see her run at me and I kick her in the face. "Ooh." The crowd shouts._

_I climb to the top rope and wait for her to stumble my way. _

_I jump and deliver a clean diving cross body. __I cover Natalya "1, 2." But she kicks out._

_I sit up aggravated and look at the ref in shock and he signals two. _

_"Sarah looks a bit unsettled, she thought she had it there." Cole comments._

_I then pick Natalya up and deliver another suplex. _

_"Another suplex, look at the strength of Sarah." Jerry comments._

_I then pick her up again and deliver another one. __"Another suplex." JBL a dds._

_I cover Natalya "1, 2." But she kicks out. __I bang on the mat in anger "come on" I shout frustrated._

_"Sarah better not lose her cool." JBL warns._

_I stand up and decide I've had enough._

_I pull her up and start to put her in the position for the back attack but she somehow she wriggles off my shoulders and when I turn around she delivers a discus close line. _

_"It looked as though Sarah was trying to put Natalya in the Back Attack but she counter and now Sarah is on the floor, she's in trouble." Cole announce._

_Natalya kicks me in the stomach and grabs my legs. _

_The crowd gives a mixed reaction to what's about to happen. __"Oh no, Sarah is in the middle of the ring and Natalya is about to lock in the sharpshooter." JBL announces._

_I begin to squirm and Natalya locks my legs and pivots me around and locks in the sharpshooter. _

_I scream out in pain "agh." I scream._

_I put my arm to the rope and notice I'm in the middle of the ring. _

_"She has nowhere to go." Cole shouts._

_I then do a push up with all my strength and manoeuvre myself to the closest rope. _

_"Look at the strength of Sarah she just manoeuvred herself in all that pain." Jerry exclaims shocked._

_The crowd cheers me on as I know I can't tap. _

_I slowly crawl to the side rope._

_Natalya archers my back further and it puts more pressure and __I let out a blood curling scream and keep going._

_"Sarah's body isn't supposed to bend like that. How is she not tapping?" Jerry asks shocked._

_"It's the crowd they are on her side." JBL answers._

_The crowd cheer me as I still reach for the rope in pain. __I am so close to the ropes now. _

_I reach my hand as far as I can go and my fingertips brush the bottom rope. _

_"Sarah is so close." JBL shouts._

_The crowd cheers in response and I use that as motivation and move once more and grab hold of the rope and the referee counts Natalya who is in shock. _

_Natalya starts unloading on me and I force myself to the corner._

_ Natalya goes to squish me in the corner but I elbow her in the face and she stumbles back. _

_I use the adrenaline from the crowd and I quickly turn around and measure myself up. _

_I wait for the perfect timing and jump from the middle rope and give a nasty spinning kick to Natalya's face. "__Ooh." The crowd echoes as I stand up straightening my back._

_"How is Sarah standing right now?" Jerry wonders._

_Natalya falls to the floor and looks to be knocked out. _

_"Did you see that kick it almost took her head off." JBL exclaims._

_"That was awesome." Cole shouts._

_I then point to her top rope and the crowd cheers. _

_"Looks like Sarah is not done, she needs some height and we all know what that means." Cole announces._

_I climb the rope looking back making sure Natalya is still down. _

_I get to the top rope and balance myself. _

_I point to the sky and mouth "this is for you." _

_I jump high and hit the Sarah splash on Natalya's stomach. __The crowd cheers as I connect._

_"This match is over." JBL shouts. _

_I roll on top of Natalya and cover her "1, 2, and 3." __I stand up and scream in excitement._

_"Here is your winner the divas champion, Sarah." Justin announces as I get given my title and my hand raised._

_I climb the corner and point to the crowd and cheer._

_I make my way out of the ring and up the ramp._

_When I get up the top of the ramp I stand on the edge and point to the crowd. _

_All of a sudden I hear movement and before I can turn around the crowd makes a mixture of noises and screams as I feel someone hit me over the head with an object. __It's a chair. _

_"Agh." I scream as I stumble crouching over._

_ "Omg it's Paige with a chair." Cole shouts loudly._

_The crowd boos instantly as it connects and she raises it again and hits me again. _

_"I've made my decision." I hear her shout as Paige throws the chair away._

_I go to stand up but she starts unloading on me and targeting my back._

_"Paige is still attacking Sarah." Jerry shouts._

_"Get someone out and off her." JBL shouts._

_Paige suddenly pulls me up and winds me up and throws me into the titatron. _

_I crash into it and scream in pain. __"Omg." Everyone in the arena shouts and boos._

_"You were right Sarah, there can only be one top dog and it's my turn." She yells in my ear and pulls me up. _

_"You should not have come back." She screams and she pulls me up and throws me off the ramp and over the cliff and into the well placed table and equipment._

_"Omg." The crowd yells and boos again._

_"Paige just threw Sarah off the ramp into the equipment below someone get out here and help her." Jerry screams._

_Paige gives out a mighty scream and walks off backstage with a smile. _

_Officials run down to where I am motionless._

_They call for an ambulance as people get me on a stretcher and stretcher me out backstage. _

_"I have no idea what just happened but Paige just beat the holly hell out of the divas champion and now she's been stretchered off into an ambulance." Cole says shocked as the crowd cheers me as they see me go backstage._

When I get backstage I go straight to Jane and Mark.

When I enter the office both of them are there as well as Paul.

"Great sell out there." Paul compliments.

"Thanks I don't know how the guys do it but it felt good." I tell him.

He laughs "You'll have the week off for the rest of the week so stay hidden and stay off social media." He orders.

I nod "Meet us in Tampa next week for Raw and we will give you more information about closing the show." Paul tells me.

I nod "I'll see you next week then." I say smiling.

"See you next week and good job again." Paul repeats and I leave to find Ian.

* * *

After the show Ian says goodbye to his mates and we head for the airport hidden.

We take the first flight out to Tampa where we will be spending a week relaxing, doing housework and enjoying our time together.

When we arrive in Tampa late that night we are exhausted and crash in bed.

* * *

The next day we are having a BBQ at my place.

We go to the grocery store and get everything we need for tonight.

We set up my apartment and the place is ready for our guests to arrive.

Not many people are coming it's just Nina, Paul, Phoebe, Leah, Candice and a couple of my girlfriends are coming.

The fridge is stocked with drinks and food so it should be a fun and relaxing night.

The first people to arrive are Paul, Phoebe and Leah who came together.

"Hi." I greet them excitedly.

"We saw the match and segment it was so cool." Leah comments.

I laugh "it was fun not many divas get to do that stuff so I was glad they chose me and Saraya to do it." I tell her.

"So what does this mean now, you have the week off?" Phoebe asks.

"Yes I'm injured via storyline, I won't be back until next Monday." I answer.

"So will Sarah get any revenge?" Paul asks.

"You will have to tune in and watch, I'm not even telling the other ladies at work, I want it to be a surprise." I answer.

"So will your match be extreme rules or something?" Leah asks.

"All I am saying is, it's no ordinary match." I answer and leave them lingering.

"So have you had to use weapons before?" Phoebe asks

"Yes, when I first started wrestling it was painful but I grew up a lot from it." I answer

"When we saw you fly off the ramp everyone was so concerned it felt so real." Phoebe comments.

"That means what we did worked. We had to rehearse everything, the chair shots, the pushing off the stage, and luckily Saraya and I have had a background in doing extreme stuff so it helped." I explain further.

"Did it hurt?" Phoebe asks.

"Yes, the steel chair shots hurt like a bitch, look I have bruises." I announce showing them my back.

They hiss. "Is there a reason why WWE don't regularly do these matches with Divas?" Paul asks.

"Did you see what happened, not many people can handle getting a chair shot and landing on equipment, some may be able to but because we have history they thought to spice it up a bit." I answer.

"Well it looked great, so is Paige a heel now?" Leah asks.

I nod "Yes." I answer.

"Would you ever turn heel?" Leah asks.

"I would love to, last year I got to be a bit more aggressive and powerful with my storylines with April and the ZEZ character I just kept attacking AJ but being heel is a lot more fun, did you see the reaction Paige got, it was insane." I comment.

"It was, you two killed it, I'm sure your match will be insane." Phoebe mentions.

"Oh it will, I haven't worked much with Saraya but from what I've heard she is really talented and can take a lot of bumps so it will be interesting to see our chemistry in the ring." I confess.

"It's good that you're so passionate about your work, I think it's great." Paul says.

"I love it, otherwise I wouldn't be doing it and I just love going out there and putting on a show for the fans, and I also love being a little bit bitchy." I respond.

"Didn't you work with some of the superstars last year too?" Leah asks.

"Yes when I first started, I got to have some promos and segments with the guys it was a lot of fun and a whole lot different the adrenaline is 100 times more than what I usually have." I respond.

"What was the storyline?" Phoebe asks.

"I was siding with team hell no and Kane and Randy Orton who were feuding with the Shield, I was Randy's weak spot so the shield got me involved." I answer.

"Were you with Randy at this time?" Ian asks.

"No, I didn't even like him at first to be honest, but I guess over time I got stupid." I answer.

"Your not stupid." Leah scolds.

"Oh trust me everyone warned me about him." I respond.

"How did you get injured like you said it was from work but you never told us the real reason." Leah pipes up.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Ian assures me.

I smile at him. "It's fine, I haven't really even thought about it and if they want to know why not." I respond shrugging.

I turn to face the others and begin. "I won't go into everything but when I was younger I left school when I was 16 and moved into a friends place." I begin.

"Stuff happened and well I left and picked up my life." I add.

"When I started wrestling and training harder I moved to Tampa I left my old life behind, besides from a couple people who I still talk to." I continue.

"About a month being in WWE I started receiving gifts and letters from a fan." I inform them.

"I didn't think into it at first but after items turned up at my apartment it got more serious and creepy, I found out I had stalker." I reveal.

"Wow." Leah and Phoebe say softly.

"I tried to be brave about it but things got freaky, he would leave photos of me that were taken from my Instagram, take photos of me in the street, old photos from before WWE." I continue.

"After receiving photos and I told someone it got worse, he sent me a lock of his hair and then some disturbing photos of himself." I announce.

"Shit." Paul mentions.

"After a while it stopped but when we found out who it was it turned dangerous." I add.

"Who was it?" Phoebe asks.

"It was my best friend from when I was 16's older brother who I lost my virginity to." I announce.

"After you found out who it was what happened?" Paul asks.

"He started getting dangerous, the night after Payback he tried to blow up me and the Bella Twins." I announce.

"Omg." They all say in unison.

"Were you okay?" Paul asks.

"Yeah I was shaken up, in the hospital for a night." I answer.

"Did you find out it was him?" Ian asks.

"Once we caught him." I answer.

"When was that?" Leah asks.

"Well to get to that I have to tell you that after he tried to blow me up, he sent me a box of live cockroaches which are my biggest phobia." I answer.

"Did he know that?" Ian asks.

"Yes, I was his sisters best friend, he knew lots of stuff about me." I answer.

"What happened next?" Paul asks.

"A week before my accident I found out Randy was cheating on me and I was a huge game of his." I answer.

"Were you serious?" Leah asks.

"No, at first I didn't like him, but I tried, even if I wasn't emotionally invested I wanted to try, and when I am in a relationship with someone even if I wasn't fully emotionally in it, I am in it." I answer.

"And he was cheating on you the whole time?" Paul asks angrily.

"Yes, I was the biggest idiot, so to drown out the embarrassment and not feeling the hurt and humiliation I turned to alcohol and drugs, that you know of." I inform them.

They all nod. "The night of Battleground was when I stopped because my friends they confronted me about it and I was going to get help." I continue.

"I was climbing the corner and was standing on the top rope when I heard a commotion from behind me. In the blink of an eye, I saw a figure jump the barricade hop up onto the apron and as they pushed me I saw Adam and before I could protect myself from the fall I landed neck and shoulder first breaking my neck and shoulder." I announce.

"Wow." Paul, Leah and Phoebe whisper.

"The rest you know about but they caught him and now he is rotting in jail haven't thought about it since." I finish and Ian snuggles me close to him.

"You are probably one of the bravest people I have met, you have been through so much, and yet you still have a smile on your face, you love your career, you love your fans and you have time for everyone in your life, I am truly glad that you have become a part of our lives as well Ian's." Phoebe responds.

I smile. "As am I. I had to grow up very fast and have only told a few people about what I have gone through I am thankful that you are apart of mine." I respond.

"Enough of that soppy sap let's party." Paul shouts and we get to drinking.

* * *

Later everyone has arrived and the night is going wonderfully.

Everyone is getting along and I smile at what my life has become and I couldn't be happier.


	73. Chapter 73

**This is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**please read, review, follow, fav to let me know how you like it.**

**Anna xx**

* * *

The week off I had from work went quickly but I enjoyed every moment of it.

Ian and I went on romantic dates, had alone time and I loved being home and seeing my friends.

It's time to go back to work and I'm parting ways with Ian as he has a few projects he has to complete over the next couple of weeks before extreme rules.

I drop him off at the airport before my workout out that Monday.

I get out of the car and hug him.

"I'll see you soon." I whisper as I hold him tightly.

"I'll see you at extreme rules but I'll ring you every night." Ian compromises.

I smile "Well good luck with your projects I'll see you soon." I respond kissing him romantically.

We part and I watch him enter the terminal and I get in my car and head to the gym.

* * *

I meet Nicole and Brie at the gym who I haven't seen since last week. "Hi." I say hugging them.

"How was your week off?" Nikki asks.

"Relaxing, it was nice, I hate that I have to part with Ian." I complain.

"What does he have to do?" Brie asks.

"Some projects but he's coming to extreme rules so it won't be too long." I reply.

"Well we are glad you're back and excited to see the storyline workout." Nicole mentions.

"I didn't watch much this week but how did Saraya go?" I ask,

"Good, the fans really hate her character some love the idea of divas using weapons so who knows." Brie says.

"Well I know the match will be extreme rules so anything goes." I comment.

"Wow it's going to be intense but so interesting." Nicole adds.

"Yeah it will but I think it will get the divas division talked about." I finish as I continue my rep.

* * *

After our workout we grab coffees and drive off to the arena.

The Bella's and I arrive at Raw pumped.

We pile into Jane and marks office where all the divas are seated.

I hug the ones closest to me as we wait.

Shortly after Mark arrives followed by Jane and Steph.

"Morning ladies." Stephanie greets us.

"Morning." We respond in unison.

"So as of last week the championship match at extreme rules will now be an extreme rules match." Stephanie begins.

We all cheer in excitement. "Tonight, the divas will be closing the show which is a huge moment for anyone." Stephanie continues.

"To close the show Paige will be cutting a promo about how domiant she has been and that everyone has underestimated her." Mark continues.

"She will then go on about her attack last week and that's when Sarah will come out and confront her." Jane adds.

"We have your scripts but you will need to go and practice some stuff so we know that it's safe to do this." Stephanie says.

We both nod in agreement.

"Also this week on Mainevent will be Nikki versus Tamina with Brie out due to the storyline with Daniel and on Smackdown will be a six diva tag match Sarah, Nikki and Natalya versus Paige, Tamina and Alicia it will be nice to see how Sarah and Paige cope in a tag match with what was just announced." Jane adds.

"That's all this week girls see you around, Serena, Saraya I'll be watching rehearsals." Stephanie finishes and leaves the room.

* * *

After we are dismissed Saraya and I change into workout close and rehearse some stuff with Colby and Jon.

After rehearsal I head to hair and make-up where Amy straightens my hair but puts a bit of waves at the end.

I venture off to Sandra where she tapes me in to some new gear she's worked on which is a red and gold piece with diamantes and has Sarah written in black diamantes.

I pair it off with white knee high socks and white shoes.

I get given the neck brace and put on my new Sarah bomber jacket over the top to keep me warm as I have a while until we are on.

We wait patiently watching the show in the locker room.

"You pumped to close the show?" Nattie asks.

I nod smiling "Yes and a little scared I just hope it's all worth it."

"It will be Hun don't think about the negative things, not everyone is going to like it you just have to stay positive." Nattie responds.

"Your right, I just work myself up too much sometimes." I finish.

* * *

The time has finally come to get ready for the mainevent.

Saraya and I slowly make our way to the gorilla and prepare ourselves.

"You ready babe?" I ask her.

"Born ready." She responds.

"Let's do this for all the divas and make a statement." I suggest.

"Lets." Saraya agrees and we hug.

We are then signal and it's time to go on

"Good luck." I shout when I hear her music play and watch from the monitor as she walks out.

_Paige walks out to a mass of boos and she just smirks as she makes her way down the ramp. _

_"If your just joining let's take you back to last Monday." Cole begins and last week's raw plays._

_The screen shows me on the ramp and out of nowhere Paige attacks me and throws me off the stage. _

_The crowd continues to boo when the clips finishes and Paige starts to speak. _

_"Boo all you want but I did what I did to make a statement." Paige begins. _

_"Sarah was walking around here like she is all that and that I was nothing. __She was always getting me to go back to NXT and relinquish my title, no I'm not, so I made my choice and did it to send a message to her and any other diva in that locker room, don't underestimate me." Paige screams. _

_"I am the first ever NXT woman's champion and at extreme rules I will become the first ever NXT and divas champion, to prove to all of you worthless people that I can back up my words." Paige announces._

_The crowd boos in detest at not liking her words. _

_"This past week with no plastic Barbie leading the helm I've shown every diva I've versed this week what I am capable of and come extreme rules I will do the exact same thing I did to each and every one of those divas to Sarah." Paige finishes._

_The crowd boos again. "__This crowd doesn't like Paige at all." Jerry acknowledges._

_"No and I think come Sunday she has pissed off the wrong diva, we've seen Sarah get mad and in attacking her last week and getting her carried off in a stretcher will make Sarah see blood." JBL agrees._

_Paige is about to speak again when 'American Girl" comes on and the arena goes berserk. _

_"Speaking of Sarah." Cole comments as I walk out._

_I walk out with a neck brace on my neck slowly with my title on my waist and mike in hand. _

_My music dies and I listen to the crowd cheer and my face instantly gets angry. _

_"Sarah is in a neck brace, this is not good, she just got back from injury she doesn't look happy." Jerry announces_

_ "Cut my music." I shout as it takes too long._

_The crowd cheers as I shout. "__Sarah is pissed." JBL comments._

_"Paige you pale faced bitch." I shout and the crowd cheers. _

_"Wow." The commentators say in unison._

_"You come out here and run your mouth like you are the queen, news flash English muffin you're not." I shout angrily as I make my way down the ramp._

_"Last week I underestimated you by a long shot but don't ever let that go to your head because you can beat me down throw me off the ramp into tables but I will always get straight back up." I exclaim loudly and the crowd cheers in agreement. _

_"You have a long way to go before you can be the queen bee around here there is a line of divas in that locker room that will be queen bee before you are, so don't get comfy because you've just pissed off the wrong blonde." I announce louder._

_I climb in the ring as Paige eyes me closely. _

_"Aww poor Sarah she's got herself a neck brace I would hate to I don't know send you back on the bench for another 9 months." Paige teases and walks towards me._

_"Is that a threat?" I ask her._

_"Oh Sarah it's a promise" she screams and lunges at me and I'm too slow and she loads several punches to my face._

_"And Paige is attacking Sarah again even with the neck brace." Cole announces._

_"Get off her." Jerry shouts as __Paige picks me up and throws me out of the ring near the commentators table._

_This is where I get inside her head. _

_I__ hold my head in fake pain as Paige laughs to the crowd and turns her back away from me. _

_I slowly rise and the crowd cheer. _

_"Looks like Sarah isn't even hurt." Cole comments._

_I slowly take off my neck brace and slide in the ring behind Paige who hasn't noticed the change in the crowd. _

_"Uh oh Sarah is about to strike." JBL warns._

_"I think the neck brace was for show." Jerry comments._

_Paige then turns around and faces me she seems shocked and looks at my appearance. _

_"No wait." She says but before she can get anything out I pounce._

_I pounce on her and send her to the floor unloading hard punches to her face. _

_The crowd cheers in excitement. __"Sarah is unloading hard punches onto Paige and the crowd loves it." Cole announces._

_We roll around in the ring and slowly roll out of the ring._

_Paige tries to get away but I run at her and spear her down. _

_"Spear by Sarah." Cole shouts._

_I unload more punches and hits to her face and chest and stand up and let out a huge scream. _

_"Come on." The crowd roars in agreement as I turn to Paige._

_"I don't think Sarah is finished." JBL mentions._

_I then pull Paige up by the weave. _

_"Come on Paige I thought you were trying to make a statement." I shout in her face as the crowd laughs._

_"And the champ is mouthing off at Paige." Jerry comments._

_"She's good at that.'" Cole compliments._

_Paige is standing and stumbling. _

_I__ wind her up and throw her into the barricade hard. __"Ooh." The crowd shouts and cheers. _

_Paige screams as she hits the barricade. "__Hurts doesn't it." I shout at her._

_I then pull her up off the floor again and I walk her towards another barricade and point. _

_I wind her up and throw her into the next barricade near the time keeper's area. __"Ooh." The crowd repeats._

_"Sarah is really decimating Paige." Cole announces._

_"It's all payback for the sneak attack last week." Jerry reminds everyone._

_I then pull Paige up and roll her into the ring. _

_I then smirk and flip the ring material up and search for something under the ring. _

_"What is Sarah searching for?" Jerry wonders as the crowd cheers in wonder._

_I find the thing I'm looking for and pull it out a__ kendo stick. __"Yes." The crowd cheer._

_I then roll back in the ring and Paige is starting to move. _

_I__ then hover over Paige and look to the crowd for approval "Do it." They shout._

_As Paige is about to get one foot up I raise the kendo stick and slap it across Paige's back and it stings as it connects "agh." Paige screams. _

_I laugh "It's a good thing you like to scream Paige." I shout and wack her again with the kendo stick._

_"That's going to leave a mark." JBL comments._

_I then roll out of the ring and head to the time keeper's area __"get up." I order everyone._

_"Sarah is nowhere near finished." Jerry mentions._

_I then fold back a chair and lift it up and raise it in the air and the crowd cheers. _

_I then slowly walk up the steel steps into the ring as Paige's back is to me and I stalk her from behind. _

_"Uh oh Paige better not turn around." JBL warns._

_As Paige turns around I hit her across the skull with the chair __"ooh." The crowd yells and cheers. _

_"__Did you hear the sound of that impact?" Jerry asks._

_"That was a hard hit." Cole agrees._

_I then raise the chair again and hit her again and she screams. _

_"Oh does that hurt Paige I'm sorry, how about another." I tease and raise the chair again and hit her on the back again. _

_I throw the chair away and send out a huge roar. _

_"What else?" I scream to the crowd._

_"Tables." Some shout. _

_I smirk as I get out of the ring. _

_I search under the ring for tables and I find one._

_I pull it out and the crowd screams in excitement. _

_"I wonder what Sarah will do with that?" Cole wonders._

_"Something that will hurt Paige that's for sure, I've never seen Sarah this violent." JBL comments._

_"Well she was attacked last week so she needs some retribution but I just hope she doesn't go too far." Jerry expresses his concern._

_"I'm sure Sarah has it all figured out." Cole responds._

_I set up the table in the ring and pull Paige onto it. _

_I punch her to make sure she will stay down._

_I then look to the top rope and point. __"Oh no." JBL, Cole and Jerry say._

_I climb the rope to the top and stand up. _

_I then let out a cheer and I jump from the top rope and turn sideways and drop an elbow onto Paige and in the process breaking the table and I fall through._

_I slowly roll off her shaking off the pain. __"Omg." Everyone exclaims._

_"Sarah just did an elbow drop through the table." Cole shouts._

_The crowd chants "that was awesome, that was awesome." as I slowly shake off the impact. _

_"Sarah might have felt some of the impact too." JBL notices._

_I then stand up and walk to the corner and ask for a mike and take a breath as the crowd cheers. _

_I smirk and grab my title and put it around my shoulder. _

_I__ walk towards Paige and bend down hovering over her body. _

_"Oh come on Paige what happened to the diva a few minutes ago that said she was going to put me back on the injured list?" I tease her motionless body as she sells the move._

_"Oh Paige my precious British crumpet you should of stayed at NXT but now that you've made your decision and decided to attack me last week it seemed only fair that I do the same but oh it doesn't end here." I continue. _

_"At Extreme Rules heal up because our match is no longer a normal divas champion ship match. __Our match all thanks to you and my wonderful talk with the authority will be an extreme rules match, meaning anything goes, so miss I'm going to be the best diva here, bring everything you have because I have a dark past that is just waiting to come out and you will be its first victim." I announce dropping the mike on her stomach and raising my title._

_I climb the ropes and point to the crowd "Yeah." I yell out. _

_I climb down and get out of the ring walking backwards. _

_I then stand at the top of the ramp and look to the stage and smirk._

_"Looks like we will see these two divas demolishing one another at extreme rules, I just hope that both of them don't injure themselves." Jerry says._

_"Well for one thing they are both capable of causing pain but I can't wait to see it, and the crowd seems to love it." JBL adds._

_"There you have it folks the divas championship match at extreme rules will be an extreme rules match, anything goes, weapons aloud this will be a match to watch." Jerry repeats and the end of the show finishes and I send out a last cheer._

_"Let's do this." I shout and turn and woks back behind the curtain._

After closing the show I am bombarded by the Bella's and majority of the locker room with hugs and congratulations.

"You two did awesome that elbow drop through the table was sick." Nicole compliments.

I laugh "We worked on it for ages, it was so worth it and the crowd loved it." I respond.

* * *

Shortly after the show finished Saraya comes back. "Hey." I say hugging her.

"That was awesome." She shouts.

"It was, how do you feel?" I ask her.

"Like I went through a table." Saraya jokes and we laugh.

"Well you two ladies did exceptional and we can't wait to see this match at extreme rules." Nattie agrees and we group hug.


	74. Chapter 74

**Here is the newest chapter. **

**Please read, review, follow and fav.**

**Anna xx**

* * *

Arriving at Smackdown I am pumped for my tag match with the Bella's.

The feud between Sarah and Paige is going really well and the fans are non stop talking about it on social media.

Nikki, Brie and I walk into the locker room and Saraya and Tori are setting their stuff up.

"Morning beautiful ladies." I say greeting everyone.

"Morning babe." Saraya responds.

"Have you seen the feedback we've had?" I ask her.

She nods grinning "It's better than expected, the fans love it." She responds.

I nod in agreement "Do you know when we are on?" I ask the divas.

"Third match." Victoria answers.

I nod "Well we better get ready than." I announce and walk out with Brie and Nikki following.

* * *

We arrive at hair and make-up and a short while later the Bella's and myself are ready.

Nikki and Brie look hot in their gear, as they are evolving their individual characters.

Nikki with the always changing baseball type gear and Brie with the kick pads.

I've decided to match them and colour coordinate with black and red.

My top is red with a black diamanté S on the bust and my shorts are black.

My socks are black and red and I'm wearing black shoes.

My hair is in loose curls and we are looking mint.

I quickly take a photo of us three: _Tag match with these two beauties._ _We are going to kick ass on Smackdown! BellaTwins, TheBrieBella TheNikkiBella #beautifulpeople #totaldivas #bringit. _I upload it to twitter and Instagram and we are ready to go.

* * *

The show begins and we have about half an hour before our match.

We go over with the other team about how it will pan out and finish and make our way to catering for a pre match snack.

I grab a water and grapes. "How's Ian?" Nikki asks.

"Good." I answer.

"Have you talked to him?" Brie asks.

"This morning, he's coming to Extreme Rules." I say excitedly.

"Is it weird him being so close with his ex we've seen stuff?" Nikki asks.

"I was a little worried but they work together they play on screen love interests they have to have chemistry. If I get hurt from this I do, but I trust him and he wouldn't cheat, I told him what I went through with Randy and he wanted to kill him." I tell them.

"Have you talked to him about how you feel though?" Nikki asks.

"No, I don't need to, they only hang out on set, other than that he's with others, I trust him." I repeat.

"Did you see the tabloids the other day though?" Brie asks.

I laugh "The one that we were engaged and that Nina and I can't stand each other, oh yeah, we had a big laugh." I respond.

"So she's nice?" Nikki asks.

"She was the one that wanted to meet me first, we hit it off." I answer.

"We are glad you're happy then." They finish.

I smile at them as I give them both a hug and we head to the gorilla.

* * *

We get to the gorilla and the other girls are there.

We group hug and Saraya and her team walk out.

"Bella's first then Sarah." A worker informs us.

We nod and get into character. "Let's kick some ass." I shout.

They nod in agreement and their music starts up and the crowd cheers.

_After the Bella's walk out to a nice reaction my music blares and the crowd erupts on their feet. _

_I walk out with my title around my waist and a huge grin. _

_"Their tag partner she is the divas champion, Sarah." Lillian announces._

_I take my title from my waist and raise it above my head and slowly walk down the ramp eyeing Paige. _

_"There is the intense stare from the champ, she has her first ever Extreme Rules match with Paige on Sunday I wonder what is going through her head? Paige's too." Cole comments._

_"That's right, this all started off friendly but then Paige attacked Sarah and threw her off the ramp it's going to be brutal but one hell of a match to witness._" JBL agrees.

_I get in the ring and do my usual taunt to the crowd. _

_After my music dies I walk over to meet with Brie and Nikki. __"Remember what we discussed?" I ask them. _

_They nod with a grin and__ walk to our corner and step out. __"Looks like the champ is starting off with Alicia Fox." JBL begins._

_I blow a kiss to Paige mocking her and the crowd loves it. _

_Paige shakes her head and glares at me. __"That title is mine." She yells._

_"We will see." I respond._

_The referee rings the bell and it's game on. _

_I circle around closer to Paige's corner and __I wait perfectly and quickly turn around and give her a hard right to the face and she falls to the floor. __"Ooh." The crowd yells._

_I smirk at Paige's fallen body. __"There's the evilness of the champ." Cole comments._

_Alicia comes up behind and attacks me from behind. _

_I quickly fall to the mat and she stomps all over me. _

_I crawl to the corner and she's about to attack me again but I block her by kicking her in the gut. _

_She hunches over and this allows me to stand up and jump on the middle rope and jump on her back. __"Ooh." The crowd echoes._

_"What a nasty move by the champ." JBL announces._

_Paige finally gets back to the apron and the look she is giving me would make someone shot their pants. _

_"__Looks like Paige is not happy." JBL mentions._

_I pay attention to Alicia and pull her up. _

_I fling her into the other corner run at her and squish her. _

_Alicia falls to the ground and I quickly cover her "1, 2." But she kicks out._

_I pull her up by the hair and walk to my corner and I tag in Nikki. _

_"Nikki Bella is tagged in." Cole announces._

_The crowd cheers as she gets in and begins to work Alicia. _

_It's a back and forth action for a while until Alicia and Nikki both run the ropes the duck one another and collide in the middle of the ring. _

_"A double collision. Both divas are down now is the time to make a tag."_

_Brie and I are on the outside egging on Nikki. __"Come on Nikki." I scream and start to clap._

_The crowd claps with me and Nikki crawls to our corner. _

_Brie and I both reach as far as we can go and Nikki tags in Brie. __"Go Brie." I cheer loudly._

_Brie close lines Aksana who just got tagged in. A_

_ksana gets back to her feet but Brie close lines her again. _

_Brie then goes to the corner "Brie mode." She shouts and the crowd cheers._

_Aksana gets to her feet and Brie does a missile drop kick. _

_"Brie with a massive missile drop kick." Cole announces._

_"Cover her." Nikki's shouts. _

_Brie quickly covers Aksana but Alicia comes in and stops it. _

_The crowd boos as the referee tells her to get out of the ring. _

_Nikki angry about this runs in the ring and attacks Alicia with the a mean right forearm. __"Ooh." The crowd echo._

_"Looser." Nikki yells._

_Out of nowhere Paige runs in and attacks Nikki with a boot to the face. __N_

_ikki collapses to the floor and rolls out of the ring. _

_I then start to climb the top rope in my corner and wait for Paige to turn. _

_As she turns she screams "this is my house now." __The crowd boos but gets hype as they see me climbing._

_"Uh oh Paige you better look out." JBL warns._

_I wait for her to face me and dive on top of her rolling her out of the ring. _

_We begin to unload on each other and the crowd loves it. _

_It's back and forth and I finally get my breath and spear her to the ground. __"Come on." I scream with my hands in the air. _

_The crowd cheers in response as I climb back to my corner. __"This is my house." I scream and the crowd agrees._

_"The champ is standing." Cole comments._

_Brie gets to her feet and tags me in. __"Here comes the Divas Champ again." JBL announces._

_I duck Alicia's close line and run the ropes and deliver a nasty close line. _

_I pick her up and deliver a running bulldog. __I quickly cover her "1, 2." But Alicia kicks out. _

_I pull her up by the hair and am ready to finish this. _

_I decide to put her into my submission the Saraniser. __"The Saraniser is locked in." Cole announces._

_Moments later I feel Alicia's hand tapping and I hear the bell ring. _

_I release her and the Bella's come in the ring and celebrate with me._

_I see Paige starting to get to her feet and get to the corner and ask for a mike. __"Paige." I yell over my music which dies down. _

_"You are going to wish you never left NXT because when I am finished on Sunday you're going to have wished you never left England." I shout. _

_"__On Sunday I am going to make you my bitch." I finish as the crowed cheers as I am censored out._

After the match I wait for Saraya to appear from the stage.

"That was epic." She expresses.

"You think?" I ask her.

"Definitely." She answers and we walk back to the locker room.

* * *

On the way back to the locker room we pass Stephanie in the corridor. "Great promo." She compliments.

"It wasn't over the top?" I ask.

"No it was perfect, we almost missed the sensor but we got it and the crowd loved it." She says.

I smile "So do you think we will get a long match on Sunday?" I ask her.

"Probably, you will be probably second match of the night, we don't want to lose the heat this feud has and we don't want you to have a tired crowd so you are on before evolution and shield." She mentions.

"Damn they have to follow us." Saraya jokes.

"Well everyone will be glued to their screens." Stephanie finishes.

"We will see you on Sunday Steph." I say walking away.

* * *

We leave the arena after Smackdown and head back to the hotel.

We check out and grab our belongings and head to the airport.

We are flying into Austin tonight so we have the weekend to prepare ourselves.

We arrive at the airport and are escorted through the terminal.

On my flight is the Bella's and Saraya.

We decide to hit the airport bar and then get on the plane.

I take a picture with Saraya for our instagrams in our characters: _On the same flight with this chick realpaigewwe, I wonder if we will last the flight? #bringonextremerules #mighthaveturbulance._

"Wonder how many people will hate on us for taking a picture together." I comment.

"It will get us talked about, there hasn't been a rule about feud opponents not taking photos together." She responds.

"That's because no one has don't it, we just broke that." I laugh.

"True." She finishes.

A while later we take off and we are on our way to extreme rules.


	75. Chapter 75

**Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Anna**

* * *

Today is extreme rules and it's going to be a busy day.

I have a radio interview early this morning, talking about tonight and my match as well as personal things.

I will then meet Ian for a late breakfast after.

We will then head back to get my stuff from the hotel and then head to the gym before arriving at the arena.

* * *

I walk into Austin FM radio station exhausted but the hot coffee I am drinking is making it better.

I sign a few forms and then am placed in the radio booth.

I meet the hosts Geoff and Jane who run the morning show on the weekends.

We are given the signal and we are live. "Good morning Austin Texas, Jane how you this morning?" Geoff asks his co-host.

"Good I'm excited for tonight." She responds.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"Tonight is WWE Extreme Rules at the Austin Center and I am really looking forward to it." She answers excitedly.

"Any particular reason?" Geoff asks.

"Yes for the first time in several years a divas match will be an extreme rules match." She responds excitedly.

"And what do you know we have one of the divas here right now, the divas champion Sarah, Sarah hello welcome to Austin how are you?." Geoff asks me.

"I'm good, pumped for tonight and it looks like I'm not the only one too." I laugh a little at Jane.

"So big match tonight nervous, excited, ready?" Jane asks enthusiastically.

"I'm always ready, but always nervous as well but I use all of that as a boost." I answer.

"Your versing Paige and defending your title?" Geoff asks.

"Sure am." I respond happily.

"And you were recently injured right?" Geoff asks.

"I was. I broke my neck and shoulder and I was out for 9 months, it sucked." I respond.

"And that wasn't apart of a storyline was it?" Jane asks.

"It wasn't. As WWE superstars we sometimes get crazy people following us and unluckily enough I fell victim to one, but it didn't stop me and I'm still on top." I explain.

"Tonight you're versing Paige a new diva coming up, just a year ago that was you, are you worried that you might be forgotten?" Jane asks,

"Not at all, there are a lot of talented divas in the WWE and NXT. I'm not going to be on top forever but I'll stay there as long as I can, and Paige has a great work ethic, she's young, hot, fierce and can fight so she will be around for a long time too, but just think when was the last time a divas match was to this extent?" I ask the two hosts.

"Point made, we've been following this feud and every time you or Paige appear on screen we can't peer away, it's addictive." Jane comments.

I laugh "We love what we do and want to put on the best match possible. And tonight I am hoping it's up to our expectations but we will see what happens tonight, but who are you going for?" I ask Jane curiously.

"You of course." She answers straight away.

I laugh "You answered right." I say in my Sarah voice.

"Total Divas how is that going?" Jane asks.

"Good, filming the third season right now and it's great, you get to see me and my life outside WWE." I answer.

"We've seen some wild partying that's for sure." Geoff comments.

I laugh "I like to let my hair down sometimes." I joke.

"And you're dating Ian Somerhalder right?" Jane asks curiously.

"Yes that's correct." I answer.

"When did that happen?" Geoff asks.

"While I was injured, my rehab centre was in Atlanta and he happened to help fund for some of the families down there." I tell them.

"Well from what we've seen in the tabloids you seem like a great couple, does it worry you that he's so close to his ex-Nina Dobrev?" Geoff asks.

I pause a little "Not at all, they work together, he's got to be around her, I'm not a jealous person, I mean I work with my ex and he doesn't have a problem so I don't see why it's a problem for me, I mean if anything he's the one that should be worried I am half naked most the time." I joke and the studio laughs.

"That's about all the time we have today, thank you so much for coming in and speaking to us Sarah and good luck in your match tonight." Geoff says finishing.

"Thanks for having me its been fun, and Jane I might see you tonight." I finish and we go off air.

* * *

After the interview I arrive at a cute cafe close to the station and take a seat.

Moments later I feel someone's hands cover my eyes.

I tense but relax when I feel the familiar hands "guess who?" Ian plays.

"Joseph Morgan." I joke.

He growls and laughs "Wrong."

"Hi." I say smiling and he leans over and kisses me softly.

"How was your flight?" I ask getting the menu.

"Early but I'm better now." He says grinning.

"I missed you." I say.

"I missed you too, glad to be travelling with you for a while." He says.

"Me too." I respond squeezing his thigh and he groans.

"You torture me woman." He growls.

"That's what we do best." I joke and he laughs.

"Heard the interview, half naked ha?" He says raising an eye brow.

I laugh "well I tried to get it away from you." I respond.

"You did well, but other than that it was entertaining, got off topic though, supposed to talk about extreme rules and you talked about other things." He comments.

I laugh "yeah I know but that wasn't my fault." I respond.

"True. So what we having for breakfast?" He asks looking through the menu.

"Something that will last the day as I have a big match tonight." I remind him.

"Oh right you do." He says teasing.

I playfully hit his arm and take a gulp of my drink.

"What time do you have to be at the arena?" He asks.

"4:00, we have to go practice some moves we've been working on for tonight." I mention.

"Can't wait." He says with a smile.

* * *

After some pancakes we leave and head to the hotel to grab my stuff.

We detour to the gym for a workout and finally make our way to the arena.

By the time we arrive it's 3:30 so we are here with enough time to wonder.

* * *

By 4pm Saraya has arrived and we are rehearsing some of the moves we will be using depending on how the match plays out.

We are both excited and nervous as we haven't had one if these matches in a while.

"Nervous?" She asks me.

"Extremely but I know we will kick butt and from here on the divas division will be taken more seriously." I respond.

"True dat." She responds.

* * *

After rehearsal slowly all superstars and Divas have arrived and we start to get ready.

Hair and make-up is first.

Amy puts my hair into hot curlers and waits for them to set.

She does my make-up which is a lot bolder and will match the gear I will be wearing.

After my look is put together I head to Sandra to get my gear that I haven't seen yet.

When I get to Sandra I see she is taking something out of a black dress bag.

"Sandra." I call from behind her.

"Just in time, this is for you." She says and I look at the gear.

My mouth drops it's beautiful.

It's a matching pink, white and purple shorts and crop top with hundreds of diamantes all over.

The shirt has a huge capital S on the front and back.

The shorts match the top pattern but has no writing.

"Omg, Sandra it's gorgeous, this must have taken you ages." I comment speechless.

"All worth it baby girl." She responds.

I hug her. "Thank you." I whisper.

"Now go try it on so we can tape you in and do last minute alterations." She orders.

I go into the change room and put it on slowly.

When I walk out I see myself in the mirror and the whole look works perfectly. "Shit." I say a little loudly.

A few workers laugh. "It's perfect." I say to Sandra.

She nods "It is, now come here and let me tape you in good, you're going to be doing god knows what out there and we don't want anything coming out." She jokes and I giggle.

"Don't want that but I'm sure I'll get a lot more followers of social media." I joke back.

After adjusting a few things I'm ready so I put on a wrap to cover myself as it's a little chilly.

* * *

Eventually the show begins and Saraya and I are called to the gorilla.

Saraya and I walk hand in hand to the gorilla as we both know this match will be huge for our careers and we want to do an awesome job.

Tonight we bring back what woman's wrestling is.

We watch the screen as the match before us is coming to an end.

Stephanie appears with Vince next to us. "Good luck ladies you will do brilliant." She says.

"We hope to make you two very proud." I respond.

"You both have great talent so use it tonight we all believe in you." Vince mentions.

We shake their hands and they go towards the monitors to produce the match.

The match before us is finishing and we get ready to head out.

"Good luck babe." I tell her hugging her.

"Let's show everyone what we've got and leave it all out there." She says.

I nod in agreement. "Let's kill it." I say excitedly.

* * *

The match finishes and we are ready to go.

The guys walk throughout the curtain and we are ready to go after the commercial break.

After the commercial break Paige and my feud is played whilst they prepare to get the crowd piped up.

After the feud Paige's music starts up and she gives me a smirk and walks out to a crowd of boos.

Once I see her in the ring I take a breath and my music blares.


	76. Chapter 76

_I walk through the curtain onto the ramp and the crowd erupts on their feet. _

_I walk down the ramp with my title above my head and staring Paige down. _

_"Sarah is staring down Paige, she means business." Cole comments._

_I make my way in the ring. _

_I climb onto the apron eyeing Paige with my game face._

_I get inside the ring and walk to the opposite corner. _

_My music dies down and Lillian announces the match. __"This divas championship match is an extreme rules match." She begins and the crowd cheers. _

_"Introducing first the challenger for Norwich England, Paige." Lillian announces and they give her a mixed reaction. _

_"And her opponent from Seattle Washington, she is the divas champion, Sarah." Lillian announces me and the crowd erupts again._

_I raise my title above my head and point to the fans. _

_"This is going to be a killer match." King says._

_"I don't doubt it will Jerry." JBL agrees._

_I hesitantly hand over my title to the referee and he raises it above his head. _

_"You two ready?" The referee asks once he gives the belt to a crew member._

_We both nod confidently. __"Born ready." I smirk. _

_The referee rings the bell and the match is underway. _

_Paige and I stare at one another waiting for someone to make the first move. _

_"You are going to wish you never came here." I yell._

_"Really?" She asks unamused. _

_"I'm going to show you, I respected you but all that is long gone." I say charging at her and tackling her down._

_"Sarah has exploded onto Paige knocking her down. These women hate one another." Cole announces._

_We roll over the ring bang our heads on the mat. __"You bitch." She shouts._

_"Go back to fucking England." Yell back and the people in the front row cheer with excitement._

_Paige gets furious and starts taking control and punching me whilst she is on top of me. _

_We fall out of the ring and land hard on the floor. _

_This separates us as my eyes go wide in fury. __"Did you see those eyes?" JBL asks shocked._

_I use the apron to stand up. _

_I see a fast movement coming from the side of my vision. _

_I know it's Paige charging at me so __I use my speed to move out of the way and she runs straight into the ring post. __"Ooh." The crowd echos. _

_I take a breath and start to work. __"This is a great start and they haven't even done any moves yet." Jerry comments excitedly._

_I pull Paige up off the ground as she holds her head. _

_I wind her up and throw her into the barricade hard. __"Agh." She screeches._

_The crowd love it. __"What about the steps?" I ask the crowd and they cheer in response. _

_I pull Paige up and wind her up to throw her into the steps but she reverses it and flings me into the steel steps._

_I collide knocking it over and in pain. __"Omg." The crowd echo._

_Paige gets up and screams "this is my house." _

_The crowd boo in disagreement as Paige stalks over to me. _

_She hovers over me. "Not so tough now are you Sarah." She yells._

_I stand up and she rams me back first into the apron __"Agh." I scream._

_Paige laughs in enjoyment. __"Paige is laughing." JBL comments._

_"This match has only been on for a few minutes and these two women mean business." Cole adds._

_Paige rolls me into the ring and looks underneath the ring, the crowd get loud in anticipation. _

_Paige comes back from underneath with a kendo stick. _

_While she is doing this I start to gain some energy back. _

_I time my movement and __fake hurt as she crawls into the ring and stalks me. _

_She stands over me and raises the kendo stick. _

_"Sarah look out." Jerry warns._

_As she is about to strike I shoot my arm out and catch it. _

_I look into the eyes of Paige who is shocked. _

_The crowd cheer in excitement at me catching her. _

_"Nice try." I say getting to my feet and ripping the stick from Paige and use my speed to whack it across her stomach. _

_She hunches over in pain. __"Thought you had me fooled ha?" I ask her as I continue to hit her back._

_"Those hits are going to leave marks." JBL comments._

_Paige collapses on the mat and I raise my hands with the stick in the air. _

_"This is my house." I scream and the crowd roar in agreement and __I scan the crowd and see Ian watching intently and I see next to him, Paul, Hayley, Nina and Claire. I smile at them in character and turn my attention back to Paige._

_I fling the kendo stick out of the ring and start to do some real work on her. _

_I start stomping all around her body. __"Some nasty stomps from the champ." Cole announces._

_Paige rolls over holding her body in pain. __"Does that hurt Paige?" I tease as I continue to stomp. _

_"Maybe you should of back home to mommy and cry." I yell and the crowd love my taunting._

_"There is the taunt and fire of the champ, you don't want to make her mad." Jerry comments._

_"You sure don't." JBL agrees._

_I pull Paige up by the hair and deliver a nasty neck breaker. __I cover "1. But she kicks out. _

_I sit up and roll out of the ring. _

_I flip over the apron covering and the crowd cheers as __I search for the weapon of my choice I smirk. _

_I dive further and pull out a table. __The crowd instantly cheers. _

_"Oh no, Sarah has a table." Cole mentions._

_I push the table into the ring I climb back in. _

_I set up the table in the corner. __"What's she going to do with it?" Jerry wonders._

_Once the table is set I turn my attention back to Paige. _

_I go to pick her up but she delivers an elbow to my stomach and __I hunch over in pain. _

_Paige sees the table set up and delivers an elbow to my lower back. _

_She pulls me over to the corner where the table is set up and she starts to climb the corner bringing me with her. _

_"This isn't good." JBL comments._

_Paige and I are on the second rope and she tries to go to the top rope but I block her from movement. _

_"Looks like Sarah isn't finished." Cole mentions._

_Paige continues to try and pull me up but I hold on to the ropes. _

_I then start to deliver head butts to her then she will deliver one back. _

_We are now standing up straight. _

I then whisper between the mess of hair "suplex on the table." She nods.

_Paige suddenly gets a boost of energy as I stumble standing on the middle rope. _

_She climbs to the top rope and delivers a final head butt and she jumps and delivers a suplex off the top rope and we both land hard on the table. _

_"Omg." The three commentators say in unison._

_"Holy shit, Holy shot! Holy shit!" the crowd chant._

_Paige and I are motionless. _

_"Someone cover someone, I don't know who got the most impact from that?" Cole exclaims loudly._

_Paige starts to stir and I haven't moved. _

_"This isn't good, Sarah hasn't moved and Paige is stirring." Jerry shouts._

_Paige crawls slightly over to me and smirks to the crowd. _

_She lays one arm on top of me for a cover. __"1, 2, and." Before the referee could hit the three count I kick out._

_"Sarah just kicked out." JBL shouts._

_"How did she do that?" Cole asks surprised. _

_"She was motionless." Jerry adds._

_The crowd cheers in surprise at me kick out. _

_Paige is just as shocked. __"What?" She asks the referee as she sits up. "2." The ref says. _

_Paige looks around the arena in shock and the crowd start chanting "Sarah, Sarah, Sarah."_

_She doesn't like it "no, no, no, this is my house." She screams. _

_"Boooo." The crowd yell back._

_As this is happening I start to crawl to the corner and use it to rest. _

_I'm sitting up staring at a screaming Paige. _

_Paige flicks her head to me and stares me down surprised to see me sitting up so quickly. _

_I give her a smirk telling her to bring it. __"__There's the signature smirk of the champ, she likes to get in the head of her opponents and it seems to be working." JBL comments._

_Paige runs at me in the corner but I quickly dive out of the ring through the middle rope and Paige collides in the corner shoulder first to the post. __"Ooh." The crowd echo._

_"Did you see Sarah move so quickly out of the ring, she flew." JBL shouts._

_I'm on the floor getting my energy back and Paige is now lying in the ring holding her shoulder. _

_I crawl backwards to lean against the barricade and use it to stand up. _

_Once I am on my feet I hold my back in pain. __"That bitch is dead." I growl through my teeth._

_"Wow." Some of the front row members of the audience roar and I smile at them. _

_I roll back in the ring with a new boost of energy. _

_"This is a new side of Sarah I don't think we've ever seen her this angry." Cole addresses._

_"No we haven't." JBL and Jerry agree._

_As soon as Paige is standing in the corner with her back to me I stare her down. _

_I start to sprint at her in the corner and she turns around just in time for me to squish her in the corner. _

_"This is my house." I scream louder._

_"Yes." The crowd cheer in agreement. _

_I run backwards again and deliver another nasty close line in the corner. _

_"Those were some nasty close lines." JBL comments._

_I then lift her up between the ropes and start to ram my shoulder in her gut. _

_I get to five when the crowd counts with me "5, 6, 7, 8, 9 10."_

_Paige stumbles out of the corner and I grab her head and deliver a nasty running bulldog. _

_I cover her "1, 2." But she kicks out. __"Boo." The crowd yells._

_I pull Paige up by the hair "Come on Paige, I thought this was your house." I mock and deliver her some nasty head blocks to her head which is one of her signature moves. _

_"Looks like Sarah is using Paige's moves to mock her." Cole announces._

_"Scream for me." I yell to the crowd. _

_The crowd scream in response._

_I pull Paige up again and she stumbles holding her head, stomach and shoulder. _

_I run the ropes and deliver and swinging back breaker and the impact was loud. _

_"__Did you hear that impact?" Jerry asks._

_I cover Paige again "1, 2 and." But Paige kicks out. __"No." I scream in frustration. _

_"Come on." I shout at the ref._

_I turn to face Paige and grab hold of her arm remembering she injured it when she ran into the ring post. _

_I smile cruelly and pull her shoulder behind her back on a submission hold. _

_Paige screams in agony as I pull her shoulder more. _

_"Now Sarah is targeting that hurt shoulder." Cole notices._

_I put some more pressure on it using an elbow and digging it between her joint. __She screams louder. _

_Paige starts to fight back using her aggression as a source of fire. _

_She starts to get to her feet and starts hitting me with her elbow. _

_This makes me release the pressure and allows her to run the ropes and close line me. _

_She pulls me up and screams and the crowd give her a mixed reaction._

_She delivers her head butts hard one after another._

_She then pulls me towards the rope and pushes me through them and steps out onto the apron. _

_She starts kneeing me in the mid-section but before she hits the fourth one I catch her leg and I swing her leg down and she falls face first onto the apron and falls off hitting the floor hard. __"Ooh." The crowd groan._

_I climb through the ropes and eye Paige as she hold her face and gets up. _

_I walk the edge of the apron and start to climb the corner from the outside. _

_"What is Sarah doing?" Cole wonders._

_The crowd hypes in anticipation. _

_I am at the top rope when Paige turns around I jump and dive on her on the outside and we both fall down hard. __"Wow." The crowd cheer._

_The crowd start to stomp their feet and chant. "This is awesome, this is awesome, this is awesome, this is awesome." __Paige and I use that as a boost. _

_We both get up using the barricade as support._

_Paige charges at me but I side step and push her into the barricade. _

I bend over hold Paige's face then whisper out of character "spear timekeeper barricade." She nods as I push her down.

_"Come on." I shout with a new boost of energy walking away and taunting Paige._

_The crowd roars on their feet and cheer with me. _

_I then stalk Paige but she delivers an uppercut to my jaw which makes me stumble backwards close to time keepers area. _

_Workers in that area can see us lining up for our move and when they see Paige sprinting at me they move out of the way._

_Paige is too fast for me to move out of the way and that's when she spears me and the impact makes us go straight through the barricade. _

_"Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit." The crowd cheers in shock again._

_"Spear through the barricade." Cole shouts loudly._

_"How much can Sarah take before it's too late?" JBL wonders._

_"I don't know she's been suplexed through a table, suicide dived on top of Paige, hit steel steps and now speared through the barricade but she isn't moving and it's not looking good." Jerry comments._

_Paige and I are in the time keeper's area where referees check on us. _

_Paige starts to stir as I twitch my fingers and toes. __"I was wrong Sarah is moving." Jerry mentions._

_"This is awesome, this is awesome, this is awesome." The crowd chant for the second time of the match._

_Paige starts to move first and looks down at the carnage. _

_She starts to stand up and looks at me still lying down. "__Come on Sarah, I thought this was your house." She mocks me._

_The crowd boos as she walks to the ring and bends over to retrieve something. _

_As she is doing this I use the last bit of boost that I have left to start to sit up. _

_"Sarah just sat up." JBL, Cole and Jerry shout in shock._

_The crowd cheers "yes." and Paige hears it. _

_She twists her head over to me and is shocked to see me sitting up already. _

_She charges at me and I see a chair lying next to me._

_As she goes to attack me I use my quickness to grab the chair and smack Paige in the face. __"Ooh." The crowd and everyone around the arena shouts._

_Paige backs away holding her face and __I stand up and shake off the pain in my back. _

_I hold my back for a second then I go into serious Sarah Mode._

_I throw the chair inside the ring and charge at Paige spearing her hard onto the floor. _

_"There is a lot of action outside the ring than in it." Cole mentions._

_I pull her up and roll her into the ring. _

_"Sarah seems to think the same thing." Jerry notices as I follow her in the ring and walk over and get the chair. _

_"This isn't good. Look out Paige." Cole shouts._

_Paige is starting to get up so __I turn and hold the chair in my hand and look to it. _

_I look back to the crowd. __They all cheer "Do it." __I smile and do as they wish._

_I raise the chair above my head and whack it down on her back make her scream and collapse to the mat. _

_She tries to get up again and I see the anger in her eye and I raise the chair again and bring it down and whack her again. _

_"One more?" I ask the Austin crowd. _

_They cheer in response and I raise it one last time and hit her across the back._

_I drop the chair by my feet and look to Paige. _

_I walk over and grab hold of her hair. _

_I drag her across to the chair and position her head at my feet. _

_I kick her in the stomach and put her head into the position for the kiss of death. _

_The crowd cheers as they see the end result. __"Oh no, she isn't thinking of." Cole expresses his concern._

_I then lift Paige up over my shoulders but as she goes over my shoulders she somehow reverses it and does a neck breaker on the chair and we both are motionless. _

_"Omg." The commentators yell in shock._

_"Paige just reversed the kiss of death into a neck breaker onto the chair." Cole announces shocked still._

_The crowd love it and chant "This is awesome, this is awesome, this is awesome." For the third time. _

_Paige stirs and sees me lying on the chair. _

_She throws and arm across my chest and covers me. _

_"__Oh no a cover to the champ, we could have a new champion." Jerry exclaims._

_"1, 2 and." Before the ref hits the three I kick out for the second time of the match nearly losing my title. _

_"What?" Everyone in the arena yells shocked._

_"How on earth did Sarah kick out?" JBL yells shocked._

_"This woman is unbeatable." Cole adds._

_Paige sits up in shock and holds her head screaming as she shakes it. __"That was." She begins to say to the ref._

_"It was two." The ref says holding his hands up._

_I roll over dazed from landing on the chair. _

_I use the rope to get up and Paige sees me getting to my feet. _

_Paige runs at me but I flip her over the rope and she lands on the apron shocked. _

_She grabs me from behind and starts to choke me. __"Wow." Everyone in the arena echoes._

_I start jumping trying to get out of it but no use. _

_So I do the only thing I can. _

_I jump onto my knees and the motion cause Paige to hit the top rope and fall onto the floor. __"Ooh." The crowd say._

_"This match is great these women are not giving up." Cole addresses._

_"What's it going to take for either of one of these woman to win?" Jerry wonders._

_"I don't know but they should be exhausted this match has gone on for 15 minutes." JBL announces._

_The crowd cheer for me as I make my way to my feet I see Paige beginning to get to her feet so I look to the other rope and run it. _

_I sprint hard and run the ropes to where Paige is and I dive through the middle rope on top of Paige. _

_I make it to my feet dazed a little. "Come on!" I scream loudly to the crowd._

_I grab hold of Paige and throw her into the ring. _

_I look under the ring and find what I am looking for. _

_I smirk as I pool out another table. "Another table." Cole announces._

_The crowd roar when they see me pull it out and push it in the ring. _

_Before I set up the table I assault Paige further to keep her down. _

_I launch myself at her and start hitting her with hard punches to the gut and head before rolling off her. _

_I__ stand up flipping my hair out of my face. __"Let's finish this." I yell to the crowd and t__he crowd roar in excitement. _

_I set up the table like before in the corner. _

_I turn to face Paige and elbow her in the back. _

_I turn her over and lift her up over my shoulders. __"__Sarah looks like to be going for the back attack." Cole announces._

_I hold Paige in the positon and get the crowd to cheer me on. "Come on." I scream out and I__ jump on my knees as the crowd roar. _

_"Sarah hits the back attack." JBL announces._

_"She could win it now." Cole adds._

_I then stand up and look to the table. __"I don't think she's finished." Jerry comments._

_I pull Paige up who is dazed and holding her back. _

_I roll her onto the table in the corner and punch her stomach a couple times. "__No way." The announcers say._

_"She isn't thinking?" Cole wonders._

_I point to the corner and the crowd roar on their feet as I start to climb the corner. _

_"Sarah is climbing," Cole announces._

_I make it to the top rope and look back to see Paige motionless on the table. _

_I look up above me and mouth "this is for you." taunt to my dad. _

_I then jump into the Sarah splash and __hit Paige on top of the table and it breaks. __"__Holy shit." The crowd yell._

_Dazed by the fall I shake my head and start to stir. "_

_Sarah hit the Sarah splash through the table this match has got to be over." Jerry shouts._

_I then throw an arm over Paige and the ref begins to cover "1, 2 and 3. Ring the bell."_

_"Omg, Sarah did it she won, she retained her title." JBL announces._

_I sit up in excitement and the ref helps me up._

_He raises my hand as Lillian announces "Here is your winner and still the divas champion Sarah."_

_The crowd explode on their feet as my music begins to play and I am given back my belt. _

_I__ grab it and kiss it._

_I let go of the ref and go to the first corner and __climb it and raise my title and point "This is my house." I yell and the cheer in agreement._

_ I go to the next corner which is right opposite where Ian is standing with Nina, Paul, Claire and Phoebe are screaming on their feet. _

_I wink at them as I scream "This is my house." again._

_I slowly make my way out of the ring and clap the hands of fans._

_I make my way up the ramp and raise my title above my head one last time and I walk back through the curtain._

I am instantly bombarded with hugs from my fellow divas as soon as I come through the curtain.

They hit me with "congratulations and "that match was insane."

I wait for Saraya to come back and when she does I hit her with a huge hug and tears.

"Omg that was amazing." I say sniffling.

She has mascara all down her face "It truly was, it was my debut paper view and I wouldn't have wanted to do it with anyone else." She says hugging me tightly.

"We killed it out there and I don't know about you but my back is killing me." I laugh.

She giggles "yeah my back with your chair shots and kendo sticks will leave me black and blue." She jokes.

"Got to put some colour on your pale skin." I tease and she nudges me playfully.

* * *

When we go to walk away we see Stephanie, Paul, Dave and Randy waiting by the gorilla.

As we walk out Stephanie and Paul approach us with grin.

"Well done ladies that match was incredible I don't know how we are going to top that." Paul jokes.

"I'm sure you will find something, did the match really go for 20 minutes?" I ask.

They nod. "That was one of the longest divas matches ever, and my father is thrilled." Stephanie announces.

"Really?" Saraya asks shocked.

"You two did great, now go rest up we will see you tomorrow to talk another storyline, we've got great ideas for both of you." Stephanie announces and we both nod and let them pass.

We make it back to the divas locker room and change into something that isn't drowned in sweat.

* * *

By the end of the show the night has been a huge success and I go to meet Ian and pals outside in the arena.

A couple of fans ask for autographs which I gladly accept and they run off.

I make it to Ian, Nina, Paul, Phoebe and Claire who are being swamped by their own teenage/adult fans.

I laugh as I approach them the fans notice me and flash towards me with limbs and objects to sign. "Sarah, that match was insane." One says.

Nina spots me first and smiles "Glad we put a good match on for you." I tell him.

"No seriously that topped Lita and Trish." He adds and another agrees by nodding.

"I don't know those two divas are pretty tough to compete with, but thank you." I say smiling and signing their stuff.

They leave and I finally make it to my friends. "Hey." I say to them all.

"Great match." Phoebe says little buzzed.

"You drink a little too much?" I ask laughing.

Paul laughs "The atmosphere here is crazy, we've all had a few." Paul mentions.

"It's a thing to do here, it gets everyone not to be so intense and more relaxed." I explain.

"How do you feel after that match it was brutal?" Ian asks.

"Not going to lie I will have bruises for weeks but I keep going, we practiced some of the weapon stuff but other than that it was all just go with it." I quietly tell them.

"I can't believe you got speared through a barricade that barely happens to divas." Nina pipes up.

"Nope and that was a spur of the moment thing to." I inform them.

"Now come on back stage we can talk more freely there." I add and they follow me back.

We get back inside and we head out to celebrate.


	77. Chapter 77

**Here is the next chapter I hope you like it. I have some really good ideas coming up and excited to hear what you think. **

**Please read, review, fav and follow I love the support.**

**Anna xx**

* * *

The day after extreme rules I woke up exhausted but it's a new day and I have to go to raw.

I have been told to go in early for a meeting about new storyline coming up and I hope it's a good one.

Ian has to leave today as well as he has some projects he has to complete before heading back to set to start filming season 6 of his show.

I drop Ian off at the airport after a goodbye make out session in my car and I head to the gym.

* * *

When I arrive at the gym Nikki and Brie are already there working out with their partners.

I approach them and Nikki waves. "Morning." She greets me with a hug.

"Hey, I am absolutely exhausted." I tell them.

"Bit sore from last night?" Brie asks.

"Oh yes, every muscle in my body is aching so I need to fix that." I respond.

"Well if it helps it was one hell of a match." Nicole comments.

"I don't know how I'm going to follow that but I have a meeting with Stephanie soon so hopefully something special." I inform them.

"Any idea what about?" Brie asks.

"No idea they just said a new storyline." I answer.

* * *

After our workout I depart by myself as I head to the arena early.

When I arrive workers are still setting up.

I make my way to Stephanie's office when I get there I see Colby, Jon and Joe standing outside the office.

"Hello." I say approaching them and giving them a group hug.

"Your match was insane last night." Jon announces.

"Thank you, I am feeling the affects of it." I respond.

"I'm guessing you got called to come in to?" Colby asks.

"Yes. Does this mean we will be working together again?" I ask them.

"Probably, Saraya is here too." Jon responds.

"Interesting." I comment.

* * *

After a moment the door to Stephanie's office opens and she asks us to come.

Just as I am about to step inside Saraya arrives behind me. "Hey." I greet her.

"Morning love." She responds.

"How you feeling?" I ask her.

"Buggered." She answers.

"Same here. You made it just in time we are heading in." I tell her.

We walk inside and when I look around my heart stops.

The last person I wanted to see is in this room Randy but not just him Dave and Paul are next to them.

I take a seat next to Jane who I give a noble hand shake to greet her.

I look around the room and Vince and Stephanie are at the head of the table.

"Thank you everyone for coming in early we have a great storyline coming up and we want you all to be a part of it." Vince addresses.

"As of this week there is going to be another match against Evolution and the Shield at Payback it will be No Holds Barred." Paul announces.

"And to give it just that much edge we want to add you two ladies to be a part of it." Vince announces.

"Wow." I say a little loudly and everyone around the table laughs.

"What do you ladies think of that?" Stephanie asks us.

"I think it's a great idea." Saraya answers.

"I think it will be a great angle, but why add us, what's it going to add?" I ask confused.

"Well after your match's last night social media broke down over the talk about it so if we add both of those matches and turn it into a No Holds Barred Mixed Tag Elimination Match what might happen?" Vince answers.

"Internet will break?" I answer jokingly.

Everyone laughs beside Randy who I haven't even had a second glance at and don't want to.

"Who will team with who?" Saraya asks.

"Paige will team with Evolution because you're the heel and Sarah will team with the Shield but we are going to allow the fans to choose to get them to see who they really want you to team with." Stephanie answers.

"If the fans vote the other way?" I ask.

"We will still team you with those teams because you all click, Sarah, loves to do wild and dangerous moves, and Paige you love to be visious and destructive so it works." Vince answers.

I nod in agreement "cool." I respond and glance at Colby and the boys and they give smirks.

This should be fun!

* * *

After going over tonight's schedule and over my lines I go back to the locker room and the other divas have started to arrive.

"How did the meeting go?" Brie asks me as I walk in.

"Looks like Saraya and me will be joining the feud with shield and evolution." I tell her.

"No way." Nicole responds shocked.

"Yep, I'll be on the Shield's side too." I add.

"How is this going to work out?" Trinity asks curiously.

"It will start tonight." I answer.

"You think you'll be able to work with Randy?" Nattie asks me.

"I won't be teaming with him I think Stephanie had input in that." I answer.

"Will you feel comfortable working with him? Nikki asks.

"No but I'm a professional I can do my segements and matches then leave as soon as it's done." I answer.

"Good, just keep your head up." Nattie suggests.

"I will, I'll have my boys and Saraya there to help." I add.

They all look at me with devious grins but just nod. "Well I better go get beautiful." I tell them and leave.

* * *

At hair and makeup Amy does her thing and puts my hair into loose curls that hang flowy down my back.

My make-up is bright and I am ready to get changed.

I put on my pink and gold gear tonight and once I am taped in and ready to go I head to catering.

I see my new team mates sitting at the table.

"Well if it isn't my new team mates." I say taking a seat with them.

"We are looking forward to it, and it's going to be our last paperview together too." Colby announces.

"Are breaking you up?" I ask.

"Yes." he answers.

"You okay with this?" I ask them.

"We all knew it would have happened sooner or later we just don't know how it's going to go at the end but it's setting us up for singles stuff, and some feuds down the line." Joe explains.

"Well you guys have been a great unit but it probably is about time you guys have so much to offer individually I'm sure you guys will do great." I tell them.

* * *

After eating we are told to head to the gorilla well me but the boys head out to the front to walk through the crowd as our segment is next.

When I arrive I see all members of Evolution ready to go.

This is it, I am going to do this. I am going to kill this storyline.

When I approach the guys Paul and Dave both smile at me but Randy ignores me, probably for the best too.

Stephanie is talking to some workers and walks over. "Ready?" She asks me.

"Yep, I'm ready." I say confidently.

"Don't worry about you know who, you have six other people around you if you need it, you will be fine." She whispers to me and I give her a small smile as a thank you.

A worker tells me I am up and they all wish me luck minus Randy again.

My music blasts and the crowd erupt.

_I walk out to the huge roar of the crowd. _

_"H__ere comes the divas Champion, what a hell of a match last night." Cole addresses._

_"It sure was, probably one of the best divas matches I've seen in a long time, so I'm curious as to what our champ has to say." Jerry comments._

_I get in the ring and blow a kiss to the crowd as I wait for them to settle down but they don't. _

_They instantly start chanting "You were awesome, you were awesome."_

_I laugh "I was wasn't I?" I say to the crowd as they cheer. _

_"As you all know last night was one hell of a night." I begin. _

_"__Extreme Rules one of the most brutal events held." I continue. _

_"We had Evolution Vs The Shield and I hate to say but I think we out did them." I admit and some of the crowd agree._

_"I don't know that match was trending worldwide." JBL comments._

_"So was hers she broke twitter." Jerry adds._

_"Anyway off topic, last night, I did what I said that I was going to do and I beat the living days out of Paige and I am still the divas champion." I shout and the crowd cheers. _

_"What is next for me?" I ask the crowd. _

_"__I can go back to having matches that are just okay or I can top what I did last night and see what else I have up my sleeve." I suggest as the crowd cheers in wonder._

_Just as I am about to speak I hear a ticking sound and the Evolution theme song come on. __"Oh my." The commentators say._

_I look to the ramp and see the three members of evolution come out and they stand at the top of the ramp with no emotion. _

_"What are Evolution doing out here?" Cole asks confused._

_"I don't know but if you talk about Evolution I guess they appear." Jerry speculates._

_They slowly make their way down the ramp to the confusion of me as I take a couple steps back to take it all in. _

_They make it to the ring apron and get inside the ring one by one. _

_Once Batista is in they start to form a circle and I walk backwards to be in front of them. _

_They all grab mikes and their music cuts off._

_I stare at them in shock and concern. _

_Triple H raises his microphone. __"It's a good thing you were discussing last night Sarah because last night we also had one hell of a fight that stole the show." He begins._

_The crowd seem to agree with him. _

_I shrug my shoulders "Ok." I respond._

_"Then you happened to mention that you thought you out shown us?" he says with a smirk._

_"I think I did, am I not allowed to have a opinion?" I ask and the crowd oohs._

_Triple H then glances to Batista and Randy and smiles. __"Of course you can just as long as you have the right facts." He responds and the crowd boos. _

_"As to why we are out here, we have a proposition to ask you?" Triple H announces._

_"What proposition?" I ask confused._

_"We need someone like you to join us." He announces and the crowd give a surprised reaction of cheers._

_"Why would you want me to join you, you guys seem to have it under control." I comment._

_Batista then raises his mike. "__It seems that since I've come back all I've heard about is this Sarah person and when I saw your match last night we all agreed that we need to have a beautiful strong, confident and fearless woman on our side, just in case any divas disrespects us." Batista responds to a bunch of boos._

_"All of you?" I ask staring at each of them including Randy Orton._

_"All of us think that with you on our side we can be unbeatable and finally put a stop to everyone that thinks they are better than Evolution and the Authority." Randy responds and I nod in response._

_"Can I ask why come to me, there must be other divas more suitable to what you're looking for?" I ask._

_"We don't ask a lot of people to join us, and if we had a choice we wouldn't but because we need a bit of femininity we thought to ask the top woman in this company, you. The divas champion." Triple H responds and the crowd cheers in agreement._

_Just as I am about to speak the shields music starts and the crowd goes ballistic. _

_E__volution instantly gets into defense mode and I move to the side in the corner away from them. _

_The Shield make their way down through the crowd and hop over the barricade. _

_"Sarah better get out of there." Jerry says concerned._

_As the Shield slowly get in the ring I move and stand in between the two teams and I start to feel a little intimidated now, there are six very strong and powerful men in the ring and if I say something wrong or do anything that may tick them off it will not be very good for little old me. _

_I__ look at all the men in the ring and Seth raises his mike to speak. _

_"__You seriously aren't believing these lies they are telling you?" he asks me loudly._

_"I don't want any part of whatever this is." I say pointing to both teams. _

_"I have other things to worry about then some war that you men can certainly handle by yourselves." I tell them._

_"Here are the think sweet cheeks." Dean says and the crowd cheers at my nickname as I roll my eyes. _

_"I don't think there is a choice in the matter, we both need to find a diva so if anything you should be joining the team that are winners and from my recollection they aren't." Dean jokes and the crowd cheers._

_"You got lucky last night you better watch yourself at Payback we will end your careers before they've even started." Triple H yells glaring at all three men._

_"Or is it because you're old and washed up." Seth asks and the crowd laughs._

_I try to hide my laugh behind my mouth. __"What's so funny?" Randy asks me._

_I stare at him and stop laughing. __"Nothing." I say croaking as the crowd laughs at my reaction. _

_"So why are you out here?" I ask the Shield._

_"Before Evolution was coming down here we were going to ask if you wanted to join our team." Roman announces and the crowd cheers._

_Just as I am about to answer Paige's music starts and the crowd give her a mixed reaction. _

_I turn my attention to Paige who is smiling and making her way down and I get into defense mode. _

_My focus isn't on the men it's on the pale chick in front of me. __I_

_ start to give her a look as she climbs in the ring and we maneuver to fit. _

_"__What are you doing out here?" I yell._

_The crowd oohs at my instant mood change. _

_"Keep your panties on Sarah I just came out here because it seems that you're in a bit of a predicament, two teams asking you to join and I can't help but feel a little jealous of all your attention." She says as she gets in the ring._

_"That's because I'm better and they want the best." I respond and the crowd oohs as do the men in the ring. _

_"But do continue, I actually want to see where your taking this, my interest has been peaked." I comment._

_"You see if you men want divas well why not ask me? You saw the match last night and might I say I was this close to beating her." Paige says._

_"Not close enough." I comment._

_"Yeah but don't be so lucky next time I know your weakness now." She says. _

_"Anyway more to that later if you guys want a diva then who ever she decides I will join the other." She announces._

_The crowd seem to like this as they cheer in approval. _

_"Well I know that if I choose the team I choose I will be on the winning team, I just don't know who yet, but I have an idea." I say to the crowd. _

_"Why don't we get the WWE universe to decide for us, that way whichever team that I am in won't do things to make my life here a living hell because I know if I chose then well that's what would happen so if I didn't decide then my life here stays the same and I just fight the battles that my team faces." I suggest. _

_"What do you say Hunter, you're the boss around here?" I ask staring at him._

_The crowd start chanting yes and he looks over at his team mates. __"You're smart." He compliments._

_"I know." I respond and the crowd oohs. _

_"So here is what we will do, by the end of the night the WWE fans will get to vote for Sarah into which team she goes into, and whoever is the team left over Paige you will be on the other." Triple h announce._

_I look to everyone in the ring. _

_"Fine let's do it, so the fate isn't in my hands it's in all of theirs, so if you want to see me on the winning side, make sure you choose right, and I have a feeling you will be. Oh and Paige don't ever interrupt me again." I warn her as the crowd oohs and I drop my mike and leave the ring with everyone in the ring eyeing me._

_I can see the smirks of the Shield and Evolution but the glare of Paige as I walk up the ramp with my title above my head and my music playing as the crowd cheers._

After I get back from behind the curtain I meet up with the waiting divas who hug me.

"Wow that must have felt surreal out there." Nattie comments.

"It was so nerve racking but cool, I'm excited to see what happens as I have no idea where they will take it." I respond.

"Well good segment." She compliments and I walk to the locker room.

* * *

It's now time for Mainevent of Raw and the WWE universe will find out which team I will be put in either The Shield or Evolution.

We've rehearsed what we are going to do we are ready to head out.

I watch the evolution members walk down to the ring, followed by The Shield and they stand by the announce tables.

I watch Paige go out as she is a part of it to then I am next.

My music starts up and the crowd cheers.

_I walk out to the ring again this time staring at the people in the ring and around it. _

_Evolution stand tall as Shield stand outside watching for any indication of a fight and Paige is well sitting in the corner looking a bit lost._

_I make my way down slowly as I step in the ring my music cuts off and I get a mike. _

_Paige hops down and the shield hop in the ring._

_Triple H then raises his mike to his mouth. _

_"It's time to find out which team the WWE universe has decided to put Sarah into." Triple H announces. _

_"Whichever team she chooses she must stick with." He adds. _

_I nod as I glance at each team. __"So here we go the WWE universe has voted all night and they have decided that Sarah will team with..." Triple H begins as a drumroll sounds._

_The results come up and on the titantron a red mark that reads 57% have voted for me to join the shield and 43% have voted for me to join evolution. _

_I look around the ring and look at the shocked and happy faces._

_Triple H looks shocked that people didn't vote in his favour. _

_Dean smirks at me and Randy is emotionless. _

_"There you have it folks Sarah is to team Shield and Paige is to team Evolution." Jerry announces._

_"Now we had a deal, now that we have our teams for whatever this is for can you tell me the real reason as to why you need us?" I ask Triple H._

_"That's easy, for a match at Payback, it's going to be a No Holds Barred Mixed Gender Elimination match and in four weeks it will be the end of the shield and sadly you." Triple H announces as Paige attacks me and the members of Evolution and the shield attack one another. _

_Paige and I roll out of the ring and we brawl on the floor. __"This is absolute chaos." Jerry yells._

_I finally get the upper hand and punch Paige hard in the mouth this allows me to stand up and get my distance. _

_I look around and see all members of the teams fighting with one another. _

_Batista and Roman are going at it. _

_Dean and Randy are fighting and Seth and Triple H are fighting in the ring._

_I turn my attention back to Paige and she's getting up. _

_I run at her and close line her hard on the floor the crowd ooh from the impact._

_Seth has thrown Triple H out of the ring and Dean has joined him.__Roman has just speared Batista near the ramp and all members of my team are standing._

_I crawl in the ring and stand with them. _

_Roman joins us and we glance at one another as the members of Evolution retreat giving us death glares._

_As soon as we turn to face them all three men put their fists in the middle and they glance at me._

_The crowd cheer me on to join them. _

_I then give a final glance to the four people on the ramp and smirk as I raise my fist and bump it._

_The crowd goes crazy as they witness this and I glance at the three men and we group hug. _

_"There you have it, the shield and Sarah standing together united, is this the new picture of something big?" Cole wonders as Raw goes off air._

After the Mainevent Stephanie and Paul praise me on my performance and courage of doing what I just did.

Not once did I feel uncomfortable and I am looking forward to what's to come of this rivalry.

Saraya, Tennille (Emma) and me leave the arena together to head to the airport to catch a flight to LA where the next show will be.

We have the week off so we are heading there early for some fun.

We arrive late that night in LA and get driven to the hotel.

We check in and once we are in our room we collapse on our beds and fall to sleep.


	78. Chapter 78

**Here's the next chapter, hope you like it.**

**Only a few changes made.**

**Anna xx**

* * *

The following week goes by and it's been exhausting.

I haven't been able to contact Ian due to us being so busy and this feud with the authority has me on edge.

On top of that I don't want to work with Randy but I will do anything to make it in this business so I have to put the best poker face on and be professional even though I want to kill him.

* * *

Saraya and I arrive at the arena early as we have a meeting with Paul and Vince.

It seems the feud is going to be great.

Already social media is talking about it and are mentioning it may be the match of the night.

We walk into the locker room and I sigh. "You okay?" She asks.

"Yeah I guess, I just haven't spoken to Ian in a while and this feud working with you know who it's taking it's toll." I tell her.

"What's going on with you and Ian I thought you were good?" She asks.

"We are it's just it's not the same as it used to be. Now that I have been back at work we hardly see each other, it's hard to speak over the phone as our work times are so different it was easy before but now not so much." I tell her.

"I'm sure you can work it out." She assures me.

"Maybe, but we will see right now we have to worry about this storyline." I respond.

"Don't worry about you know who, who must not be named, you have me as well as Colby and the guys to help you through this." She says.

I hug her and we leave for our meeting.

* * *

Saraya and I arrive at Vince's office and she knocks on the door. A deep voice yells "come on."

I open the door and step inside noticing the people inside sitting at the long table.

There is Vince and Stephanie as well as my new team members the shield and evolution.

"Thanks for coming ladies, take a seat." Hunter says.

I sit by Colby and nudge him playfully.

"Tonight will be Evolution and Shield closing the show. The Shield will be in the ring making a statement that's when evolution will come out, you will say words to one another and a brawl will take place." Vince announces.

"This week evolution will be standing tall with all members including Sarah on the ground." Paul adds.

"As it's a no holds barred girls I want you to become aggressive so go and practice what you will be doing and run it by officials." Stephanie announces.

We all nod "anything specific you want to happen?" I ask curiously.

"Yes a matter of fact we were thinking that we want you ladies to have the most impact so Saraya you are going to RampPaige Serena through the announce table." Paul responds.

I gasp in happiness "cool." Saraya pipes in.

I give her a playful look and Vince goes into further detail.

* * *

When the meeting is over we decide to get changed into some practice gear and go work on what will occur the staged moments.

We scurry in the ring with our team mates I keep my distance from Randy as he's been giving me weird looks and I can't cope.

Jon and Dave are working on movements as Paul is discussing some stuff with Saraya.

Colby comes over "Hey." I say.

"You seem down what's wrong?" He asks.

"I just don't want to work with you know who." I confess.

"Just keep positive." Colby suggests.

"It's not that easy and don't let me get started on my love life." I add.

"What's going on with you and Ian?" He asks sceptically.

"Nothing you need to worry about, just things have been different since I've started working a lot more, it used to be easy but now it isn't and I guess I just have trust issues." I confess.

"I would to if I was cheated on, but from what I've seen Ian is a great guy, and he wouldn't cheat on you, and I've seen the tabloids people say anything to make money." He responds.

"I know it's false but I guess I just wish it were easier." I confess again.

"Nothing is, but if you feel like this talk to him." He suggests.

"Your right." I respond.

"I am." He responds cockily.

"How are you and Leighla?" I ask changing the topic.

"We aren't together anymore." He answers.

"Omg, I had no idea, are you okay?" I ask.

"Yeah it was a few weeks ago, she was cheating." He announces.

"I'm sorry Colby." I apologise.

"You don't have to, and I know she was a bitch to you." He says.

"Yeah, I tried my best to be positive but there is only so many times you can have a resting bitch face and get away with it." I joke.

He laughs. "Come on, let's get back to work." I suggest and I walk to the ring.

He follows behind me and I feel that butterfly feeling again. Damn Colby.

* * *

After rehearsing Saraya and I leave our teams and head to get ready.

When we enter the locker room some of the other divas are arriving and starting to get ready.

"Hey ladies." I greet.

"Hey Serena." Nikki replies.

"How was your week?" I ask her.

"Good, yours how are things working with the Shield?" She asks.

"Its fun, it's good being around Colby again." I confess.

They grin at me. "What?" I ask.

"Nothing." Brie and Nikki respond.

"You two are freaky." I tell them.

They just laugh. "Have you spoken to Ian yet?" Nikki asks.

"By text." I answer.

"When was the last time you saw him." Brie asks.

"Extreme rules, ever since I've been working this new storyline and he's been back to work it's been difficult." I answer.

"I think you should talk to him not on the phone in person work through stuff." She suggest.

"That's what I'm planning on doing." I respond.

"You'll get through this." They say.

"I just wish it was easier, like when I was injured, all we would do was spend time together." I confess.

"That's because you were injured and then your reality set in, he's a good guy Serena, just tell him how you feel." Brie repeats.

"I will." I respond and start to get ready.

* * *

After getting my stuff together I head to hair and make-up where I find Amy. "Hey girl." I greet her.

"Hey champ." She greets me.

I laugh "I like the sound of that." I tease.

"So what's happening?" She asks.

"Tonight on the show I'm closing with Saraya and our teams so make me flawless." I command.

"Yes mam." She jokes and gets to work.

After putting my hair in lose curls and doing my make-up I get up thanking her and head to find Sandra to get my new gear.

I've gotten it made to match the Shields gear it's sexy.

For the rest of the time I'm with the Shield I will be wearing similar gear which is black leather ripped pants with black wrestling shoes and a black crop top and vest over it that stops just at my rib cage.

I get Sandra to tape down the crop top and I do a few movements to make sure it sticks and I'm set.

I look at myself in the mirror and hate to be vain but I look good.

"Wow Sandra you have out done yourself again." I tell her hugging her.

"I'm glad you like it. I have another one just like that but in a lighter black as well so use the two over the next two weeks and at Payback I will make a great one for you." She announces.

"Thank you again." I repeat and walk off.

* * *

The show has started and I have a while until it's our segment as it's a three hour raw and we are the mainevent.

To spare the time I hang with my favourite guys chatting.

We get along so well I'm glad I'm in there group for the storyline.

"What's going through your mind?" Joe asks.

"Everything, I'm really excited to see this storyline unfold." I tell them.

Colby is about to respond when an employee comes over. "Serena Stephanie and Paul want to see you." She announces.

"Well I better go see you guys later." I tell them and walk off.

I find Paul and Steph's office and knock lightly. "Come in."

I open the door and find Paul, Steph and Jane inside. "Hi Serena thank you for coming we wanted to talk to you after the meeting but we thought it was best for you to rehearse what you wanted to do tonight." Paul begins.

"No problem, what can I do for you?" I ask.

"We want to change your character, you've been a face for a while now and I think it's time we see a different side of Sarah." Stephanie says.

"You want me to turn heel?" I ask.

"Yes, sooner than later." Paul adds.

"I'd love to but wouldn't the whole siding with Shield thing be pointless?" I ask.

"I don't know if you've heard but we are breaking up the Shield." Paul announces.

"I did but when?" I ask shocked.

"Night after payback, that's why we are making it a big match." Paul answers.

"What's going to happen?" I ask.

"Night after Payback, Seth is going to join the authority betraying his brothers, where we will see a new side of Rollins and that is where you are going to come in, you are going to attack Dean and Roman too." Mark adds.

"Wow." I say speechless.

"Tell us what you're thinking?" Stephanie asks.

"Well I've always wanted to be a heel, I think in some of my feuds you have seen a darker side, will my appearance be the same, will I still be champion, will I need new music?" I ask.

"Yes we've seen that darker side and if we work together we can make you a great heel." Stephanie answers my first questions.

"As for your appearance we will change the look the morning of that Raw not to much but maybe your hair." Paul adds.

"As for new music yes, we have been contacting artists and some have wanted to use you and for the title you will still have it for now." Stephanie finishes.

"So do Colby, Joe and Jon know?" I ask.

"They were told before you and Saraya came this morning." Mark tells me.

"Wow, I'm excited then, and I guess it will be a match to remember then." I comment.

"Now you all rehearsed for tonight you are going to be out through the announce table?" Stephanie asks.

"I'm good, neck is fine, we worked on it, and I'll be fine." I tell them.

"Good, now go relax and enjoy the show." Paul orders and I leave.

* * *

The show is coming to an end and it's time to head through the corridors of the arena to enter through the crowd.

Colby, Jon, Joe and I are escorted through corridors until we reach a doorway which we will go out of.

I can hear fans cheering from here and we aren't even close.

The match before us has just ended and a commercial is playing.

We walk out and the fans in the concession go crazy.

Some are shocked to see me with them and they scream out our ring names.

I ignore them as I have to get into character.

Colby looks at me encouragingly to get me to calm down.

I give his arm a squeeze to reassure him I'm good.

The commercial break finishes and the Shields music starts and we are given the signal to go out.

Joe and Jon go first followed by Colby and me right behind.

_"The Shield has arrived." Jerry announces._

_"And looks like Sarah has come along for the ride." Cole adds._

_"She seems awfully chummy with the shield." JBL comments._

_We make our way down the stairs escorted but building security and get to the barricade. _

_Dean does a forward roll over it. _

_Roman steps over it and Seth jumps over it and lastly I climb over with little difficulty. _

_I watch the boys enter the ring and give a smirk to the crowd._

_I climb the steel steps and enter behind them. _

_We all grab microphones and the Shields music dies and the__ crowd are on their feet as we stand in the ring._

_Dean is pacing, Roman is standing still and strong and Seth and myself are standing next to each other quite closely. _

_Seth then leaves my side and begins to talk. __"In two weeks at Payback in a no holds barred mixed elimination match we face evolution for the second time." He begins and the crowd cheers in approval. _

_"And like we always do we are going to dominate this company and end Evolution once and for all." He adds and the crowd cheers._

_"No holds barred, i__t's right up our ally. We get to use anything we want anything goes it's going to be great." Dean continues._

_"At Payback you are going to see a side of the shield you haven't seen yet and evolution you better bring it because we aren't losing." Roman shouts and the crowd screams._

_"And to add just a bit more flare we have the divas champion Sarah on our team." Seth announces and the crowd roar. _

_"You have seen her dominate the division since day 1 and come Payback you are going to see a side of her you haven't seen yet." Seth finishes._

_"That's right, you've all witness my success here I'm a two time divas champion, I've broken my neck but I'm still standing." I continue. _

_"I versed Paige in the first ever extreme rules match and won. This match at Payback is going to be fun and at the end of the day it's going to be the shield eliminating evolution one by one and at the end of the night us four are going to be standing just like this." I announce._

_Dean rolls a fist and bumps it, Roman copies, Seth follows and lastly I ball up by fist and we do The Shield pose. _

_Just as we do this evolutions music comes on and they walk out slowly._

_Triple H in the middle, Batista to the left, Paige in between Randy and Triple H. _

_"Here comes Evolution." JBL announces._

_They make their way down and triple h has a mike. _

_"We just heard all the crap that you just said and we need to clear the air." Triple begins. _

_"We are Evolution and combined we have 27 championships amongst us and a tough diva who isn't afraid to bleed. You boys are young but you have nothing on us, with age comes experience and at Payback we are going to end The Shield." Triple h says and the crowd give a mixed reaction._

_We chuckle as they continue to walk down. _

_"You got lucky at extreme rules but don't let it go to your head because when it comes to no holds barred matches we are unbeatable." Randy announces._

_They make it to the apron and climb into the ring we stand in front of them ready. _

_"We might get a glimpse of Payback." Cole exclaims._

_"You better enjoy this because at Payback the shield will be long gone." Batista adds._

_I eye Paige and she watches me closely and I eye her just as much. __"Got a problem Paige?" I ask. _

_She steps up to me and I step up and we are inches away from each other. __"Cat got your tongue?" I tease and my boys chuckle._

_Paige just grins and turns to her team mates and pounces on me and punches me in the face which makes me stumble. _

_This causes evolution to attack the boys and it's chaotic._

_Paige and myself are rolling around banging each other's heads against the ring mat. _

_"You should have never left NXT." I threaten._

_"You should have never come back." She retorts and we roll out of the ring._

_Triple h and Roman are going at it in the ring. _

_Dean and Randy are on the outside of the ring by the steel steps by the ramp and Seth and Batista are on the opposite side._

_Paige and me get to our feet and I pounce on her and we land near the announce table. _

_I unload with punches but she fights back. __"These two women hate each other." Cole comments._

_She reverses it and pulls me up and throws me into the steel steps which echos and the crowd oohs._

_Triple h is over now overpowering Roman and has delivered a spine buster on the floor. _

_Seth has just been speared near the barricade. __"Why wait for payback huh?" Paige yells. _

_"Let's just send you back on the injured list." She shouts loudly and pulls me up and throws me over the announce table and the commentators back away just in time._

_"Omg, Paige is destroying Sarah; we've never seen her like this." Cole announces._

_"Sarah isn't moving." Jerry says worried._

_Paige comes over pulls me up and climbs on the announce table. _

_"Omg what is Paige doing?" Cole shouts standing up meters away._

_Paige lifts me up into the position for the RampPaige. _

_"Oh no, she has Sarah in the RampPaige, is she going to do it on top of the announce table?" Jerry asks shocked._

_Paige cradles my head and she hits the RampPaige on top of the table and it breaks. __"Omg." The arena yell._

_All members of the shield are down and evolution is standing tall smirking. _

_Triple h enters the ring and picks up one of the mikes. _

_"Take a good look at what you see and remember this image at payback, that's if all of you can make it." Triple h jokes and looks in my direction and I'm motionless and Paige smirks as raw goes off air._

After raw goes off air I am helped back stage due to staying in character and ice my neck. It hurt.

"You okay?" Saraya asks.

"Yeah all good, didn't think the table would break." I respond.

"Well ice and take the week off as you were told." She orders and she hugs me.

"Let me know how it goes with Ian." She says and leaves.

* * *

Walking out of the arena I hear my name being called.

I turn around and Colby is following me. "Hey." I greet him.

"You heading to the hotel?" He asks.

I shake my head "Airport. I have the rest of the week off, I'll be a surprise return next week, Paige is going to make it she injured me again." I tell him.

"So heading home?" He asks curious.

"No I need to talk to Ian." I tell him.

"Let me know if there is anything I can do." He responds.

I smile at him and I feel those butterflies again. "I will." I respond and leave towards my car.

* * *

I arrive at the airport for Atlanta quickly.

I get on my plane and shortly I am in the air, nervous, as I know the conversation I'm about to have with Ian, won't be easy.


	79. Chapter 79

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Thank you also to being so loyal and loving at what i am creating, i love the support. **

**Please read, review, fav, follow**

**Anna xx**

* * *

I arrive in Atlanta early in the morning tired.

I am having the talk with Ian today about where the relationship is going and if it's worth it to continue.

Our relationship was fun to begin with when I wasn't working but now that my career is back on track and I have huge things to come and I feel our relationship has dwindled and I feel myself falling out of love with him and I can't drag him on as he has a life too.

I arrive at a hotel and when I get to the room it's early so I decide to wait to ring Ian once I have slept a while.

* * *

I wake up several hours later to sun shining in my face.

I search for my phone and see its 10:00am. I sit up and sigh.

I call Ian and am about to hang up once the dial tone has run five times but he answers. "Hey." He answers.

"Hi, am I interrupting anything?" I ask him.

"No, I am just about to walk into a meeting." He says.

"Look are you free at all to meet this afternoon I'm in town and I need to talk to you?" I ask him.

"I can do lunch?" he suggests.

"It doesn't need to be lunch, I know your busy but I just need to talk to you, do you have time for coffee?" I ask.

"I don't know I'm busy." He says.

"Please, I can't do this over the phone." I sigh.

He seems to get the hint of the message. He exhales "Sure." He says softly.

"We can meet for coffee after I am finished in the meeting I'll message you where we can meet." He eventually answers.

"Thank you." I respond and he hangs up.

I throw my phone on the bed and flop forward and crash.

I rub my head to make the preasure go away. Am I doing the right thing?

* * *

An hour later Ian messages me saying he can meet now.

I quickly get changed into a pair of ripped jeans, a black skivvy and a pair of ankle boots.

My hair is in a ponytail and no make-up is on as I will probably be crying.

I hop into the rental car and drive to the café.

* * *

When I arrive I notice paparazzi nosing around the café.

When I walk in I am wearing my sunnies so they don't recognise me.

I find Ian in a booth at the back of the café hidden away. I walk around the corner and approach him. "Hey." I say to him as I approach the bench.

He gets up and hugs me "You wanted to talk?" he asks, seeming to know where this is going.

I guess he's felt it too. "I'm just going to go right out and say it. Ian, where are we in our relationship?" I ask quietly.

"I don't know." He answers uncertain.

"I love you Ian and I will always love you but I think we can both agree we aren't in love with each other anymore." I announce.

He nods in agreement. "I don't know what happened it was so good." He responds.

"It was at the beginning when I was injured when it was simple. It was great and I will be forever grateful that you helped me with my recovery, but since I've been back in WWE it's been different, we hardly ever talk, we only see each other at paperviews and I am on the road all the time, you are working really hard, it's just gotten too much, and I don't want to drag on a relationship that's not going to go anywhere." I tell him getting emotional.

He takes my hand and squeezes it. "You are an amazing person. You have so much love for everyone and you are so nice, sweet, caring and beautiful, you are right, it was easy at the beginning but when reality set in it hasn't worked" he responds.

I nod. "I have loved every moment with you but I don't see it working out." he agrees.

"I know I don't want you to miss out on anything, you do so much for me coming to my work and paperviews I hardly ever visit it isn't fair to you or to me, I am going to miss you so much but I think we are better off as friends than together, because I feel you are one of my best friends and I can tell you anything, but I feel that the love I have for you will end if we just keep where we are." I continue.

He nods. "We both want that epic love but I am so much younger than you and you want to get married and have a family, I am just beginning my career we are both in different aspects of our lives, we just won't be able to do this together." I tell him as tears fall from my eyes.

He wipes them away. "I have loved every moment with you and I will always love you as a friend, my friends love you, this isn't the end of Ian and Serena it's just the end of our relationship. I hope that we can be friends." He wishes.

I smile "I don't doubt we won't, whose going to invite me to parties." I joke.

He laughs. "For someone who had a rough start in life you are most certainly a fighter." He says.

"As are you Ian, you have so much heart one day you will find that with someone." I tell him.

"As will you." He agrees.

"Wow, I didn't think it would be this hard." I say rubbing my eyes.

"Well I think we've been thinking it for a bit now." He mentions.

"Yeah we have." I respond.

* * *

After having the coffee and saying our goodbyes I hug him tightly. "I'll always love you." I whisper.

"You too, if you need anything, if you ever want to visit you are more than welcome to come by." He says.

"As are you, please still come to the shows, it helps when your out there." I tell him.

"I will definitely be there to support you." He says.

"You always have." I comment.

"And don't be afraid to open your heart up again, I think you will find it sooner than you think." He says.

I smile "I hope so." I whisper.

"You will." He responds.

"I wish you all the best." I tell him.

We hug and then I put my sunglasses on. "Good luck getting out of here." he jokes.

"I think it's you that is going to need the luck." I tease as I walk off and he laughs.

I turn back for a last glance and wave with a smile before exiting the café.

* * *

After breaking up with Ian I head back to the hotel and rest on the bed.

I quickly tweet: _Sometimes when you love someone you have to let them go. __Sometimes in life you go through times that are tough but whatever happens, happens for a reason and I will be forever grateful to those people._

As soon as it's tweeted it's instantly favourited and retweeted.

Minutes after mine Ian tweets: _Sometimes your better of letting someone you love go to ensure the best for both of you. __Sometimes it takes a great person to ensure that you do find that forever person. __I am forever thankful. __Ian xx_

I smile and retweet it and see he's retweeted mine.

As soon as his is tweeted his fans start going crazy and then my feed goes bizerc.

Nicole and Brie tweet: _SarahWWE call us ASAP!_

I get a message from April who should be planning her wedding which is just around the corner: _What is going on Twitter is going off? Did you and Ian break up?_

Saraya Tweets: SarahWWE _I'm here for you._

Many fans are tweeting their condolences.

Some of Ian's fans are hating on me that I let him go and some are grateful that I am out of his life and my fans are glad that I am single again.

I then get a tweet from Celeste: _You are a great person SarahWWE I love you! Xx _

The tweets and messages came all night and by the morning we were trending worldwide.

* * *

I arrive in Tampa airport that afternoon and it's crazy.

There are so many paparazzi waiting for me I can't even handle it all.

Airport security have to walk me through to a waiting car.

I arrive at my apartment and collapse.

I thought being single would be a good thing, I've just become more famous in the last 24hours how does that work?

* * *

That night I cook a refreshing salad and enjoy a glass of wine.

I hear my phone buzz and I see it's Anna. "Hi." I say into the phone.

"Let me in." she bellows.

I hang up and buzz her in.

A short while later the doorbell buzzes and I peak through the whole and see Anna through the hole with bags of stuff.

I unlock the door as I hold my wine in my hand and open it. "You bellowed?" I greet her.

She is there in her pjs hair a mess and bags of food, chocolate, alcohol, chips and just complete shit.

"Are you okay?" she asks concerned.

"I'm fine Anna." I tell her truthfully.

"Where did this come from?" she asks confused.

"It was a mutual thing, now come on in you goof." I respond and she wonders inside.

* * *

We set up under the TV and refill my glass.

A while later I hear the buzzer of my gate go off.

I answer it and see that it is Nikki, Brie, Saraya and Lisa. "Did you do this?" I ask Anna.

She smirks as I let them in.

As they approach I open the door.

"Well that's not creepy or anything." Lisa comments.

"Button it! What are you guys doing here?" I ask.

"We wanted to see if you were okay and you didn't call us." Nicole answers.

"That's because I am fine, I really am, it was a mutual thing, and you didn't have to drop everything to come here." I tell them.

"Yes we did, even if you mutually broke up doesn't mean you're not hurting." Anna comments.

"Seriously I am fine, its different now." I tell them.

"We just want to be here for you." Brie adds.

"I'm grateful to have you in my life, but you didn't have to come here." I repeat.

"Well too bad, we are here; we have finished stuff for the week so we aren't leaving." Nicole sniggers.

"You have your other halves at home." I remind them.

"Brian is rehabbing and John isn't home, so no excuses." Brie responds and they walk inside.

* * *

After some drinks and feeling a little buzzed. "He took it really well." I say out of the blue.

"How did you come to breaking up?" Lisa asks.

"I asked where he thought the relationship was going." I answer.

"And?" Anna urges.

"He didn't know. I then went into how it was great when I was injured but then reality set in and things changed." I answer.

I take a sip. "I will always love him but I'm not in love with him anymore and neither is he but he's still going to be my friend." I tell them.

"But that almost never works." Nicole comments.

"Maybe so, but I think it will, you saw the tweet he sent just after mine, we respect each other, and if things don't go smoothly it's fine, I have you guys and my job to worry about." I tell them.

"Anyway changing topic, have you spoken to April lately?" Brie asks.

"Yeah, her wedding is soon and she'll be coming back shortly after." I respond.

"Do you know what's going to happen?" Nicole wonders.

"No." I answer.

"Paul and Steph are turning me heel." I announce.

"No way." They all exclaim.

"Yep, day after Payback, that's why they are making it such a big deal." I tell them.

"Do you know how?" Anna asks.

"No but once I turn heal I have many more feuds." I tell them.

"Any of them with us?" Nicole asks.

"Maybe." I smirk and we continue to talk.

* * *

After a good night in with the girls and the then the rest of the week ended it was time to head back on the road.

I travel with Brie and Nicole and we arrive in Philly Sunday afternoon.


	80. Chapter 80

**This is the next chapter hope you like it. Some really cool things happening in the next chapters to come.**

**You know what to do: read/follow/fav/review.**

**Anna xx**

* * *

The next morning I wake up and the Bella's and I head to the gym before we head to Raw.

It's a well needed workout.

I feel okay but maybe punching a boxing bag might help more.

* * *

We arrive at the local gym and the twins head to the tread mills and I grab my boxing gloves and find a boxing bag.

I tie my hair in a messy bun, take off my shirt and begin to pound the punching bags.

I end up boxing for half an hour sweating profusely but I feel really good.

When I finish my boxing I get on the treadmill to cool down and then stretch.

After our workout, we grab some fit tea and then head to the arena.

* * *

We pile into the locker room and the divas are there getting things together.

Some I haven't seen for a week so I greet them all and we all then head to our weekly meeting.

Inside is Mark and Jane. "Morning Ladies." Mark greets us.

"Morning." We all say in unison.

"Tonight there is going to be two segments with divas, one being a tag match with Eva and Nikki versus Aksana and Alicia." Jane announces.

The ladies all nod, but I can see in Nikki's eyes she doesn't like it.

"For the mainevent, the contract signing for the match on Sunday, will involve Sarah and Paige." Mark continues.

"Leading into Sunday, on tomorrows taping for Smackdown, Paige and Sarah will have a match with their prospective teams in their corners." Jane continues.

I give Saraya a smirk and she winks at me. "Mainevent, will have Nattie versus Layla." Jane finishes.

"That's all for the week we will see everyone when you're working and the divas not on we will see you on Sunday at Payback." Mark concludes.

All the other divas leave and Saraya and I stay behind.

"So tonight ladies is the contract signing. You all will brawl, and as payback for last week as you haven't been seen since Sarah will ask for a match on Smackdown which will be set immediately following Raw, you will brawl with each team and tonight shield will be the ones standing tall." Jane explains.

"Here are your segments read through what you have to do, your cues, lines and blockings, the guys already have there's." Jane explains.

"Do we have to follow the exact script?" Saraya asks.

"No just branch off it, it's there if you need it." Jane answers.

"Cool." I respond.

"Now head off and get ready, there's no major big moves that will be hit tonight but go work on some stuff in the ring if you need to." Jane advices.

We both nod and leave.

* * *

After some practice I get to hair and make-up where Amy flat irons my hair and puts my make up on.

I get changed into my Shield from last week but there is diamonds on the vest.

We have three hours until the mainevent so we decide to watch the show in catering.

Saraya and I are sitting down when Joe, Colby and Jon come sit down with us. "Hey." Joe says looking at me.

"Hi." I respond smiling.

"How are you?" Colby asks concerned.

"I'm fine, how was your week?" I ask the boys.

"Good, you alright with everything with Ian?" Jon asks.

I laugh a little "Wow, Jon Good asking me about my boy problems." I joke.

He playfully nudges me "Renee told me." He explains.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, ended things on good terms." I tell them.

"So you aren't together?" Colby asks.

"No, we ended it mutally, I'll always love him but I'm not in love with him, it wasn't the same and being apart it wouldn't have been fair for either of us." I tell them.

"You okay now?" Joe asks.

"Yeah, this one and a few others surprised me at mine to comfort me, it wasn't needed but they helpled." I inform them.

"Yeah, Anna arrived in her Pjs and hair messed up and she didn't even care." Saraya adds.

I laugh at the image "She's my bestie." I respond.

"We are sorry you broke up with a great guy, but you seem in a good place, but we are here for you if you need it." Jon says.

"Thanks." I respond thankfully.

I glance at Colby and give him a smile. He returns it and I go back to eating.

"How's your little girl Joe?" I ask curious.

"Good, she seems to be talking with your step sister." Joe mentions.

"Well it's good she has someone similar to her age in the same boat I guess when she's at the show, it cute." I respond.

"Yeah, when you visitng your mum next?" Colby asks.

"Soon I hope." I answer.

"When did you last see her?" Jon asks.

"My birthday." I answer.

"That was a messy night." Jon laughs.

I laugh "But it was fun." I respond.

"So Saraya you working well with Hunter?" Colby asks changing the topic.

"Yeah those guys are really cool. They give me lots of tips and advice, special hunter as he helped a lot at NXT, but he really thinks that Serena and I can steal the show at Payback that's why he pushed for us to be in the match with you." Saraya explains.

"Well I like working with you guys I remember last year it was so nerve racking with me being so new and well in a completely different mindset but it's fun being so tough, I hate that it's ending." I respond.

"It was going to end one day." Jon comments.

"I know but it just sucks the way it will." I add.

"We here ya, but it's going to give us great opportunities for us all." Colby reassures.

"Yeah I guess you are right." I finish.

"And you get a change in character." Saraya reminds me.

I glance to the TV and see the divas match has finished already. "Wow that was quick." I comment.

"Yeah they've been shorter and shorter each week." Saraya mentions.

"I feel sorry for Nikki; she has improved so much, coming back after injury and having to team with Eva." I say.

"Isn't Eva your friend?" Jon asks.

"She is one of my closest but she isn't ready to be in that ring, it's making her look horrible and it's making Nikki look bad too." I answer.

"Well hopefully after this match we can show Vince that us divas can do more stuff, because with what I've heard coming up the division needs to change." Saraya explains.

"I just hope someone else gets a push too" I add.

"They will." Saraya responds.

* * *

The show is almost over and it's time to head to the curtain.

The boys leave to enter through the crowd.

I am standing with Saraya, when Paul, Randy and Dave walk over.

"Hey. Good rehearsal today, you ready?" Paul asks.

"Yeah, hope it's all worth it." I tell him.

"It will, we have big things planned for you ladies including some of the others, I've heard you talking and I agree with you, so prove to everyone out there what you have and there is no doubt that big things will happen." Paul says.

"Wow that was some great advice." I say shyly.

"Well sometimes you have to be given it; and I know you never had that father figure growing up so I hope you can come to me for anything." He adds.

I smile "Thanks." I say softly.

"Same goes to you Saraya." Paul adds.

She smiles "well we are up, good luck and have fun." He finishes and we here the shields music start.

"See you out there." I exclaim to them all including Randy.

They all give me a nod and get into character.

_The Shields music hits and the arena goes crazy. _

_The boys walk down the lane way to the ring and jump over the barricade._

_People are chanting "We want Sarah."_

_"And you hear the chants folks, Sarah hasn't been seen for a week, we have no idea where she is, how she is and if she will return. Let's remind you what happened last Monday." Cole announces as the screen replays what happened. _

_The last image is of me getting RampPaiged through the announce table._

_The Shield just stand in the ring emotionless. _

_"Last week we got beat down by Evolution, but look we are still standing and this Sunday at Payback, Evolution is going to be extinct." Seth begins and the crowd goes crazy._

_"That's right last week we got taken down and we are even missing a key member of our group but you know what we got hold of Sarah and she will be back with a vengeance Paige, so I would quit with the screaming and chanting of 'this is my house' because at the end of the day your just a diva who can scream." Dean jokes and the crowd laughs._

_"Alright, now let's get this contract signing underway, Evolution get down here so we can beat your asses." Dean bellows and the crowd cheers._

_Second's later evolutions music comes on and Triple H, Batista, Randy Orton and Paige all walk out in Evolution shirts looking smug. _

_HHH has a mike in his hand and the contract. _

_"You are all talk, for such young boys, you see we are Evolution combined we have 27 championships between us and what do you have nothing." Hunter teases. _

_"We also have a powerful diva who will take anyone down that gets in her way, and oh wait where is your diva oh that's right she's injured." He adds._

_The crowd boos a little. __"Nothing against Sarah but, wouldn't you want a wrestler that isn't so easily taken out of the equation." Randy continues as they get in the ring._

_"You see we knew you were going to say something like that so by the request of the divas champion she wants a match on Smackdown to prove that she isn't injured." Roman announces._

_"Why isn't she here now then, I've been dominating this division since I arrived here and it looks like all your diva can do is get injured." Paige says and gets a round of boos._

_The Shield boys all smirk at one another. _

_"Really because all she has been doing since she's been in WWE is beating everyone that she comes across and if I'm not mistaken she beat your ass at extreme rules." Seth exclaims and the crowd cheers._

_Paige starts to huff and scream and then my music starts up and the crowd goes crazy. _

_"Oh boy, is Sarah here?" King asks excited._

_I wait a moment and walk out from behind the curtain with my belt around my waist and a mike in my hand._

_Every evolution member seems shocked that I am here especially Paige. _

_I teasingly wave at them as my__ music dies and the crowd chants. __"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah." I smile at the crowd._

_"Wow it's good to be back after suck a horrible weak, sipping on margaritas, getting a tan, oh and refreshing my hair." I joke as I fluff my hair as I walk down the ring._

_"Is that what she has been doing all week?" JBL wonders._

_"You see, I was never injured, I wanted you to think that you took me out, but news flash, I'm still standing." I shout as I walk around the ring and enter by the shields side. _

_"You see I'm late because the ladies at the nail salon took forever doing my top coat so I couldn't make it in time at the start of this contract signing but no fret I'm here now and can speak for myself. Thanks guys." I thank my team mates and bump fists._

_I then turn to face all four opponents. __"You want to know what I see when I look at your four?" I ask as I point to the evolution members. _

_"I see a wannabee movie star who tried making films but couldn't so he came back to the thing he's actually mildly good at." I joke and stare at Batista and he growls as the crowd laughs._

_"Did she just call Batista a wannabee movie star?" Cole questions._

_I then turn to Randy and point. __"I see a guy who is one of the best superstars here well could be if he hasn't been given everything handed to him." I add and the crowd Oohs. _

_I then turn to HHH and smile. __"Then we have the cerebral assassin, king of kings, the game, HHH oh wait your just a washed up wrestler in a suit." I announce as the crowd oohs._

_"You know Hunter I used to idolize you, but now all I see is someone who has given up on who he really is." I add louder and the crowd continues._

_HHH just takes it and starts to smirk in his character. __"Wow." The commentators say._

_The Shield boys laugh as I face them with a smirk. __"No offense boys but you three aren't what you used to be." I finish to the fire._

_I then turn to face Paige. __"Then there is you Paige. The anti-diva, the first NXT Woman's Champion, the person that had the guts to actually fight me woman to woman oh wait you did the easy option, attacking from behind and throwing me off the stage". I continue. _

_"Oh but look you failed, just like you failed taking my divas title off me and just like you failed at taking me out last week. It takes a lot more than just screaming 'this is my house.'" I copy as I scream to the crowd and they love it. _

_Paige starts seething. __"Ooh did I hit a nerve." I tease further as my boys and the crowd laugh._

_"Now back to what I was saying I got so off topic I lost what I was trying to say, oh that's right, you all used to be talented back in 2000, but this is the reality era, this is the era of the Shield and this is the era of Sarah, so at Payback, this will be the last we see you four like you are now, because after we beat you one by one starting with you Batista, then you Randy, then you hunter then lastly my favourite Paige we will see then end of Evolution and the rise of the Shield." I finish loudly and the crowd go crazy._

_Evolution goes crazy but then Hunter calms them down. _

_"Before we sign this you said you wanted a match on Smackdown?" he asks me._

_"As a matter of fact I do, and because you're the COO you can make it happen, I know you want what is best for the business and I have an idea that will spice up this little war even more?" I tell him._

_"Enlighten me" he wonders._

_"Well on Smackdown, I think because we Divas are an important part of this rivalry we need to showcase what we really got, kind of like a sneak peek." I explain. _

_"I want a match, not just a match; I want the mainevent match on Smackdown." I tell him._

_The men in evolution snicker. __"Yeah keep dreaming." Randy comments._

_"I have big dreams Randy, and a dream of mine is to shut that mouth of yours so please let me make it come true." I warn and the crowd laughs._

_"Sarah is on fire tonight." King mentions._

_"Randy shut it." HHH says and the crowd laughs._

_"I want a match with Paige." I announce. __A_

_nd the crowd goes crazy loving the idea. __"What do you say Paige up to versing me the divas champion, the best diva on the roster." I ask her with a smile. __P_

_aige looks to HHH for guidance and he just stays there. __"What do you say hunter?" I ask smiling._

_"It's not up to me you are going to have to ask Paige." He responds._

_I glance to Paige and take off my belt and put it over my shoulder. _

_"What do you say Paige, lets show these guys how to close a show?" I ask with a smirk._

_"On one condition." She says._

_"What's that?" I ask._

_"For the championship." She announces. _

_The crowd seems to like this and cheer. __"What do you say Sarah, put your money where your mouth is, if you aren't worried put it on the line." Paige adds._

_I look to my boys. __"Okay, but no one from out teams can get involved." I add as I glance to both my boys and Evolution._

_"Done." Paige answers and smirks._

_"Well it's settled on Smackdown in the mainevent it will be Paige Vs Sarah for the Divas Championship." HHH announces and the crowd goes crazy. _

_"Now, that you've done talking lets settle this." He says and looks to the contract on the table._

_Cole gets in the ring and officiates. __"Shield, Sarah, you sign first." He says and each of us signs our signatures._

_"And Evolution, Paige." Cole turns to them and passes them the contract._

_Once evolution signs we all stand toe to toe staring at one another. _

_"Are we going to see a preview of Sunday?" King wonders._

_"You four have just signed your lives away." HHH says._

_"No we haven't if it hasn't been said before, you may have world titles amongst you but we have things that you will never get back, skill, youth and the ability to fight." Seth adds as the crowd laughs._

_That seems to tick off Evolution because they all pounce at us and Paige tackles me to the floor and we unload on one another. _

_Seth and Randy fight one another, Roman and Batista go head to head and lastly Dean and HHH go at it._

_I suddenly get the upper hand and make it to my feet. _

_I use the motion I have and run the ropes around the chaos in the ring and send Paige over the ropes onto the floor with a massive close line which leaves her lying still on the floor. _

_"Sarah just sent Paige flying out of the ring and she isn't moving." Cole exclaims._

_"Can we see that close line again?" JBL ask shocked._

_I then turn around to see Seth struggling so I dropkick Randy from behind which makes him stumble. _

_This allows Seth to gain the upper hand and run the ropes and deliver a curb stomp to Randy. __"Ooh" the crowd echo._

_"And a curb stomp to Orton." King announces._

_We then turn to Roman and Batista and we double team and start kicking and punching him in the back and kidneys. _

_This makes Batista hunch in pain and allows Roman to catch a breath and run at Batista and spear him and he rolls out of the ring. _

_"Three to go and just the COO left." Cole announces._

_"This isn't good." JBL adds._

_We circle HHH as he gets to his feet._

_He turns around and walks right into Dean and he delivers dirty deeds. _

_Evolution pull HHH out of the ring and we stand tall. _

_The members of Evolution and Paige are glaring daggers. __"The Shield are standing tall." Cole announces._

_"Is this what we are going to see on Sunday?" King wonders._

_"Let's just hope Smackdown doesn't go off with any trouble its official on Smackdown in the Mainevent it will be Sarah Vs Paige for the divas championship. I don't know about you but I can't wait." JBL says excitedly._

_"It's going to be a battle; these two women hate each other and two days before Payback, I'm certain it won't end well." Cole adds._

_"We will have to wait and see. Thanks everybody for tuning into to Monday night Raw we will see you on Smackdown." King says and the show ends._

After the show finishes we stay back and sign autographs from some fans and then head backstage.

Saraya and I quickly get changed and get praises from our segment out there.

For two weeks we have mainevented the show and tomorrow when we tape for Smackdown we will mainevent the show actually fighting. This will be huge.

I don't remember the last time two divas mainevented a show and it's going to be epic.

* * *

After getting changed Saraya and myself get our car and start the drive to the next city. "That was amazing out there, the crowd was feeding off you." She says.

"It was so cool, I mean I love it when I'm out there with the ladies but when you're out there and involved with the male talent it's just even more intense and exciting, I am so excited for Sunday." I tell her.

"I'm excited for tomorrow another fight with you." She responds.

"I'm just excited for what's to come, apparently I have some pretty cool feuds coming up and with April coming back in a couple weeks and even Nikki and Brie down the line." I tell her.

"Does they know this?" Saraya asks.

"No, but I can't wait until they tell he about it, and it will get the WWE fans to see how far they've come." I respond.

"How is the neck?" she asks.

"Good bit stiff." I tell her truthfully.

"Is that a bad thing?" she asks concerned.

"Don't know yet but maybe tomorrow don't target the neck as much, I know your character will because she knows it's hurt from last week but just ease up, maybe we can do more high-flying moves." I suggest.

"We can talk to Corono and Hunter and see what he thinks, but maybe get the doc to check it to make sure." Saraya suggests.

"Yeah I will." I tell her.

"You doing okay with the whole break up and now working with Randy?" she asks.

I nod "Yeah." I answer softly.

"If it's any indication I think you did the right thing with Ian, I could see the love you had for each other but it was slowly easing and you don't want to drag anyone along." She says.

"Yeah, it sucks, but I'm going to find someone but right now I'm focusing on tomorrow." I tell her.

"Good idea." She responds and we continue driving.


	81. Chapter 81

**Here's the next chapter enjoy!**

* * *

The next day in Helensburgh Pennsylvania, me and Saraya head to a radio station to do an interview.

We are escorted through the building and arrive on the 6th floor where the studio is.

We can hear the broadcast in the background and they have just put a song on.

When we get to a brown door we meet the two radio djs Jess and Dave who run the Kiss96.4 breakfast show.

We sign some papers and are given headsets and a mike.

Once the song is finished we are get introduced.

"Welcome back to Kiss96.4 this is Dave and Jess and right now we have some very special guests, please welcome to the show two WWE Divas Paige and WWE divas champion Sarah. Welcome ladies." Jess announces us.

"Morning." I say.

"Hello." Saraya says.

"Welcome to Helensburgh you're in town for Smackdown tonight correct?" Dave asks.

"That's right tonight is WWE Smackdown it's going to be a great show." Saraya says.

"You two have a big match tonight correct and you are versing each other?" Jess asks.

"That's correct, we are maineventing the show tonight and it's for divas championship so it should be a good match." I explain smiling and nudge Saraya.

"Now you two ladies seem very fit and strong, how do you keep focused and well trained on the road?" Dave asks us.

"Well each town or city we go to there are local gyms or cross fits where we go to work out, hotels will have gyms too, we will try to work out as much as we can, its hard and tiring but we pack our foods to eat which is great to keep tabs on our diets." I answer.

"Yeah as Sarah said, we are on the road all the time we need to make sure we keep our bodies functioning properly." Saraya adds.

"So in real life you are actually friends right?" Jess asks.

"We are very good friends, on screen we are in a feud and that's why we are fighting tonight and on Sunday, but in real life, we love each other." I tell them.

"And that's where some fans get confused." Dave comments.

"Yes, mostly the young ones as they don't get that we actually play characters and are putting on a show, in real life we are friends with everyone." Saraya explains.

"And on Sunday you are in the Mainevent which is Payback." Jess reminds us.

"That's right, us two are in two factions; Evolution who is Triple H, Randy Orton and Batista who are great wrestlers and have been in the company for years, and are one of the best factions in WWE history who have come together to take down my team the shield." I explain.

"The Shield are the newest faction but have very young and athletic and talented superstars and they have been dominating the WWE since they arrived." Saraya adds further.

"And you are actually getting in there with the guys?" Jess says in intrigue.

"Yes we will be getting to do some work with the male talent it's been a great time and we have learnt so much." Saraya answers.

"It's a no holds barred mixed elimination match correct?" Dave asks.

"Yep, no holds barred anything goes, weapons, numbers games, the guys can fight the girls you name it, it should be brutal but a lot of fun." I answer with a smile.

"And you signed up for that." Jess jokes.

We both laugh. "It should be an interesting fight, I've looked up to Triple H my whole life and now I get to fight him it's pretty cool." I tell them.

"What about you Paige?" Jess asks.

"Same as Sarah I look up to all the men in this storyline and I got to get to know the shield boys when they were in NXT so it should be interesting to see how it turns out." Saraya answers.

"Well last question girls you both are on total divas how is that going?" Jess asks.

"Love it, it was tough at first having cameras follow your life but you get used to it, as for Paige here she has recently just joined and we start filming our 2nd half of third season soon so we will see Paige in the second half of the season." I tell them.

"Yeah, I'm excited to show people the who Paige really is so it will be fun to do, I've watched the show and it's entertaining so I'm excited for my fans to watch it." Saraya answers.

"Well thank you so much for coming in ladies and have fun at the show tonight and there is still tickets for sale so get on down and watch these ladies in action." Dave promotes and goes off air.

"Thank you so much for coming in." Jess says shaking our hands.

"No problem it's been fun." I respond and we leave.

* * *

After the interview we head to the gym where we work out for an hour then head to the sports arena for Smackdown.

When we arrive we see Mark Corono. "Ladies hi, just a reminder tonight you're in the mainevent and both your teams will be out there with you but you will be the stars today, so put on a great show and kill it out there." He tells us.

"Will do." We respond and head to the locker room.

* * *

Before we get ready we head to the ring to do some training.

When we get down the ramp Paul and Dave are talking with Colby and Jon.

After rehearsing with little pain on the neck which I haven't checked out yet Saraya and me walk backstage.

"How's the neck?" she asks.

"Good, no pain all good." I tell her.

"You get it checked?" she asks.

"No, I'm fine though, so all good." I respond and we continue walking ending the discussion.

We gather our things to get ready and make our way to hair and make-up.

Once I am in my shield attire and my hair is straight and my fringe is pinned up I go and get I am at catering with Nikki, Brie and Saraya until we have to go on.

* * *

The show begins and during the show they keep promoting the mainevent match as well as Sundays match at Payback.

"Okay my nerves are officially at a boiling point." I tell the girls.

"You two are going to kill it okay don't worry." Brie comforts us.

I smile and hug them.

* * *

The show continues and eventually we are given the signal to head to the gorilla.

I hug my boys and they venture out to enter through the stands and wait with the others until it's time.

A worker comes up to us. "So Paige will go first, then followed by Sarah. Before the bell rings evolution will come down and stand in front of the ramp smirking. That is when shield come down they will stand on the other side. Then the match will start, you have 15 minutes out there, keep an eye out the ref will tell you when to finish as well as if we need to stop the match." The worker reminds us.

We all nod and get in character not before I hug Saraya. "Good luck." I whisper.

"You too girl, let's steal the show." She says and I nod in agreement.

* * *

The match before us ends and the show goes to commercial.

A minute later the preview from Monday plays and then Saraya is given the cue as her music starts and the crowd give her a nice reaction as they haven't seen a divas mainevent match in a long time.

I watch as Saraya makes her way down the ramp and get in the ring.

My music starts and the crowd goes crazy and I walk out before giving Paul a wink.

_I walk out to the stage and hold up my title as I take in the crowd. _

_"And her opponent from Seattle Washington, she is the WWE Divas Champion, Sarah." Lillian announces._

_I make my way down the ramp and climb onto the apron eyeing Paige. _

_"And a stare down to the challenger. Sarah looks ready." JBL notices._

_"She does." Cole agrees._

_I climb the corner and turn to face the crowd and point as I raise my title._

_I hop down and hand the belt to the ref after kissing it. _

_Before the ref signals all of a sudden Evolutions music comes on and I stare to the ramp. _

_"Oh no, I thought Evolution wasn't supposed to get involved." Cole exclaims._

_"Maybe they just want to cheer on their team mate." JBL responds._

_Evolution makes their way down smirking. _

_I eye them closely and __walk around so I am facing both Paige and Evolution and then The Shield theme comes on and everyone is on their feet. _

_"Well looks like The Shield has similar interests." JBL mentions._

_Dean, Roman and Seth all come down to the ring and stand by the announce table. _

_"How are these divas going to focus now?" Cole wonders._

_"They will the title is on the line they will focus." JBL answers._

_The ref raises the title and I watch it above his head. _

_He hands the belt to a worker then signals for the bell. __It rings and we instantly stare off. _

_"You can scrape the tension with a knife." Cole comments._

_"These woman are fighting for the same thing they are going to put everything in this match." JBL adds._

_Paige and I lock up and I push her into the ropes. _

_The ref counts for four and I step back cockily and raise my hands and the crowd cheers. _

_Paige just smirks and we lock up again this time she pushes me into the ropes and mocks me. _

_"You're so funny." I say aloud._

_"Some cockiness from the two divas." Cole says._

_We lock up for a third time this time I over power and put her into a headlock._

_I put pressure and she tries to get out of it. _

_She starts elbowing me in the gut which makes me release. _

_She kicks me which makes me hunch over._

_She runs the ropes but I duck down and she runs over me which makes her run the other rope but by the time she comes back I jump back up and give her a close line. _

_"Wow." The crowd yells._

_"What a close line." JBL exclaims._

_Paige moves into the corner and uses the ropes to pull herself up. _

_I look to my boys and they have grins on their faces. "The Shield look impressed." Cole comments._

_"Evolution has emotionless faces I wonder what is going on in their heads." JBL wonders._

_I run at Paige in the corner but she kicks me in the faces. _

_I hold my face as she jumps up to the middle rope and does a short cross body. _

_"And a cross body off the second rope." Cole announces._

_Paige covers "1." But I kick out straight away._

_Paige then starts to work on my neck. _

_She puts me into a sleeper hold to weaken me. I then feel a sudden shooting pain. _"Ooh." I say out of character.

Saraya bends me over and her hair covers my face "You okay?" she asks.

"Ease up." I respond.

_The referee seems to notice and urgers Paige to release. _

"Keep going, I'm fine." I tell her.

_I start to fight out and elbow her in the gut. _

_I run the ropes and give her a quick close line. __I quickly cover "1, 2." But she kicks out._

_"And a kick out by Paige." JBL comments._

_I rub my neck standing up trying to relieve the tension. _

_I then start to work on Paige's arm. __I do an arm breaker first and she screams. "Agh."_

_"Looks like Sarah has a plan to weaken Paige." Cole says._

_"Targeting a limb that's smart" JBL adds._

_I repeat the arm breaker and roll over into an arm bar. __"Oh this is different. Sarah has Paige in an arm bar." Cole comments._

_"That arm isn't supposed to bend that way." JBL mentions._

_Paige uses her hands to pull my hand apart which allows her to get out of the submission and reverse it into a leg scissor hold. _

_"Paige reverses with a scissor hold." Cole announces._

_I quickly flip up and we both stare off at each other breathing heavily. __The crowd love it. _

_"These girls are just getting started." JBL says and the crowd cheers._

_We lock up again and Paige pushes me into the corner turnbuckle. _

_The referee counts to four and at the last second Paige kicks me which makes me fall. _

_"And a harsh kick to the mid-section of the champ." Cole exclaims._

_"Evolution seems impressed." JBL announces as the camera pans to them with smirks._

_Paige walks away and screams "This is my house." The crowd boos. _

_This just makes Paige smile and she comes back to my corner. _

_As she comes back I quickly switch places with her getting a boost of energy and start unloading on her in the corner giving her kick after kick __"Ooh." The crowd echo._

_"Some huge kicks by the champ, there is that aggression." JBL comments as I pull Paige up._

_Paige has weakened now and this lets me take advantage I want to do a big move and this is the time. _

_I pull Paige up with me against the corner and lift her onto the corner. _

_"What is Sarah doing?" Cole wonders._

_"Looks like she wants to take Paige higher." JBL answers._

_The crowd seem to love it as they get up off their seats in intrigue. _

_Paige is sitting on the top turnbuckle and I start climbing._

_"Sarah is climbing with her." Cole continues._

_I finally get to the top rope and Paige starts to head butt me. __"Some head butts to the champ." Cole announces._

_I sway a bit but refocus and deliver a head butt of my own. __"But Sarah just delivers it right back." JBL adds._

_This allows for me to get hold of Paige and put a arm around my neck. _

"Ready." I whisper. She nods.

_I then lift her up into a suplex of the top rope and we both land hard on the mat and the crowd are in cheers. __"Wow." They all say._

_"A suplex off the top rope those two must be hurt." Cole exclaims._

_The Shield and Evolution look on in wonder. __"Both teams look impressed." JBL mentions._

_I start to stir and hold my neck a little. __"Seems like Sarah is holding her neck." Cole says._

_"She seems to hold it whenever she has done a move, maybe this is a sign she is hurt more than she puts on." JBL comments._

_I quickly crawl to Paige and cover her by laying a arm over her chest. __"1, 2." But Paige kicks out._

_"What." I shout frustrated._

_I start to get to my feet and use the rope for guidance. __"How did Paige kick out, she took most of the impact."_

_I get frustrated now. __"Is this how it's going to be?" I ask her._

_"Seems like Sarah isn't happy Paige kicked out." Cole mentions._

_I walk over to Paige and pull her up and deliver a neck breaker. __"A neck breaker to Paige." JBL announces._

_I cover Paige "1, 2." But she kicks out._

_I pull her up and run her into the ropes she ducks my close line and runs the opposite ropes she seems to has picked up pace and when I meet her in the middle she catches me and delivers a nasty spine buster. _

_"Ooh." The crowd echo and some seem to cheer the move as its shades of HHH._

_"Seems like Paige has been studying her team's moves." JBL mentions._

_The camera pans to HHH and he smirks. __Paige covers me. "1, 2." But I kick out and the crowd cheer._

_The Shield clap in cheer. "That's the first movement by the shield." Cole comments._

_I quickly roll away before she can cover me again and I roll out of the ring to gain my strength. _

_When I roll out of the ring I am on the side closer to Evolution but still in view of The Shield. _

_Paige rolls out of the ring after me and pulls me up. _

_She rams my back into the barricade and I let out a scream. "Agh."_

_"Seems like Paige wants to injure the Champ." JBL says._

_Paige then pulls me up and turns to the steel steps which are near evolution. _

_She winds me up but I reverse it and throw her into the steel steps which she lands hard on. __"Holy shit." The crowd chant._

_"Did you hear that impact?" Cole asks._

_I lean against the barricade holding my neck as I look on to Evolution. __"Is it safe for Sarah to be that side?" Cole questions._

_Randy goes to move but Seth comes up behind me and stands behind me. _

_"I think the Shield thought that too." JBL responds and the crowd seem to like where this is heading._

_The referee is counting and I see Paige starting to move. _

_"Don't get involved in this match." I tell the men._

_I walk over to Paige but when I get there she slaps my face so hard I stumble. __"Wow." The crowd echo._

_"That was a slap and a half." Cole comments._

_I turn back to Paige angry now. __"I'm done playing nice." I say through my teeth._

_"Did Sarah's face just change, she looks pissed off now?" JBL wonders._

_I turn back to Paige with a hard slap of my own and she stumbles back. _

_The crowd begin to cheer. "This is my house." I scream and the crowd cheer in agreement._

_I roll Paige back in the ring and she is on all fours. _

_I quickly climb the rope in the corner and wait for her to get to her feet._

_I stand up and dive as she turns around into a cross body. _

_I__ cover her "1, 2." But she kicks out. __"Dammit." I shout aggravated and bang the mat angrily._

_"Sarah is getting frustrated." Cole comments._

_I put Paige into a sleeper hold on the floor putting lots of pressure. __"_

_"Sarah locks in the sleeper hold." JBL mentions._

_Paige begins to fade but the members of Evolution begin to walk around the ring and that gets me to release and stand up. _

_"What are you doing?" I shout._

_They ignore me as they walk closer to the shield. _

_The Shield begin to walk towards them ready to take them on. __"Oh boys are we about to see them fight?" Cole wonders._

_I walk to the ropes and glare. _

_From behind me Paige gets to her feet and sees me distracted. _

_She grabs me and rolls me up for a pin. __"Omg, Paige with the roll up." _

_"1, 2 and." But I kick out at the last second. __But before I look up I am kicked in the head. __"Ooh." The crowd echos. _

_"What a kick." The commentators exclaim._

_Evolution smirk as they go back to their beginning position. _

_"Sarah has to be out cold?" Cole comments._

_Paige covers me "1, 2 and." But I kick out at the last second. _

_The crowd cheer as I lie on my stomach breathing heavily._

_Paige screams in shock. "How did Sarah kick out?" JBL exclaims._

_The Shield come to my side and cheers me on. __"Come on Sarah, stay in this." Seth cheers me._

_"Rollins with some words of encouragement." JBL says._

_I lean against the ropes on the commentators side and pull myself up. _

_Paige comes running at me and I use the boost of energy from the crowd and I throw her over the top rope and she lands hard on the floor outside the ring. _

_"Yes." The crowd cheers._

_"Come on." I scream as I get to my feet._

_"Where did that strength come from?" JBL wonders. _

_"She was barely standing." Cole adds._

_Paige lands at the feet of the shield. _

_Evolution come around and stand several metres from the Shield. _

_Paige starts to stir and I have an idea. _

_With the attention on the outside of the ring I signal to my boys to move. _

_I climb the top rope and just as Paige stands up by the side of Evolution I jump from the top rope onto all members of Evolution and Paige knocking them all down. _

_"Holy Shit." Everyone in the arena exclaims._

_"Sarah just took out Evolution." JBL shouts._

_I slowly stand up wobbly. _

_"Come on, this is the Shields yard." I scream and I bump fists with Dean who smirks and I pick up Paige and roll her back in the ring._

_The members of Evolution begin to get up and they glare at me. _

_From the ring I blow them a kiss and start stomping on Paige. _

_The ref gets me off her and signals five minutes. __I nod and walk back to Paige._

_I pick her up in the position of the kiss of death. __"This is awesome, this is awesome." The crowd chant. _

_I smile to the crowd as __I lift Paige up over my shoulders but somehow she starts elbowing me in the head and she over powers and does a swinging neck breaker and lands on her feet and I land hard on the mat. __"Holy shit." The crowd yell._

_"Paige just got out of the kiss of death and turned it into a neck breaker." Cole shouts._

_The Shield members look shocked. _

_Evolution stand up with smiles on their faces. _

_I hold my neck, it hurts. _

_Paige covers me. _"You okay?" she asks.

I shake my head. "Lets finish the match." I whisper as the ref counts. _"1, 2 and" but I kick out at the last second. _

_"Omg." Everyone exclaims._

_HHH looks shocked, Randy is seething, Dave looks like he's been knocked out. _

_Dean, Roman and Seth yell in excitement "Come on champ." They cheer._

_The crowd then chant "This is awesome, this is awesome." Again for the second time._

_Paige looks at me and grabs my legs and goes to put me in the PTO but I kick her face and she stumbles. _

_She goes to attack me with punches but I block them and get to my knees. _

_I punch her, she punches me. _

_When she punches the crowd boos and when I punch they cheer. _

_Both on our feet I double punch her and she stumbles this allows me to gain some momentum and run the ropes and I give her a shoulder tackle, follow it by a second._

_I then signal to Paige it's time to finish. __I_

_ throw her into the corner with intensity and speed. _

_Paige stumbles back and I put her on top of my shoulders. "Sarah caught Paige, is she going to hit the back attack?" Cole wonders._

_I turn to face Evolution as I jump on my knees hard and you can hear the impact when Paige lands on the mat. __"ooh." The crowd yell._

_I quickly cover "1, 2 and 3, ring the bell."_

_I jump up quickly as the referee gives me my title and raises my hand. __I_

_ turn to face Evolution and raise my title above my head. _

_"Looks like Sarah is ready for Sunday, walking in as Divas Champion." JBL says._

_"And looks like The Shield are going in with a win too." Cole adds as my boys get in the ring and pick me up over their shoulders as we point to Evolution and a fallen Paige who is being helped up by Randy._

_"This ends Sunday." Seth shouts as he points to me and the show goes off air._

After we get through the curtain Colby hugs me and I am crying.

"You killed it." He congragulates.

"You think so." I ask him. He nods.

Jon comes over and cuddles me from behind "You killed it." He repeats.

I laugh "It was so cool." I tell him.

"We were holding our breath, you two did so well, I saw Paul smile when we ended filming." Joe tells us.

"You weren't bored out there?" I ask.

"Hell no, we could feel the intensity from the crowd they loved it." Colby responds.

* * *

Saraya comes from behind and I hug her "You did so good." I tell her.

"No you did, that was one of my favourite matches." She says.

Paul then comes from the ring.

"You two did a great job. Now you were holding your neck, what's wrong?" he asks sternly.

Everyone looks to me. "I don't know, just when I was in the neck holds and I landed on my neck I felt pain but it's gone." I tell him.

"I want you to get it checked right now." He orders.

"I'll take her." Colby offers.

Paul nods and he congratulates us again and leaves with Dave and Randy behind him.

"Great job ladies." Dave says from afar.

I smile as Colby walks me to the doctor.

* * *

After getting checked over by the dock I get the all clear.

I must of knocked my neck or something, and it made it feel sensitive, the doc says to massage and ice and I should be fine.

"Make sure you get Saraya to massage your neck." Colby orders.

I laugh "Yes sir." I respond with a smirk and he rolls his eyes.

"You did great out there." He repeats and we hug and I feel that same feeling again, the butterflies.

"Well I better go, I'll see you Sunday." I tell him.

He nods and walks off "Oh and you looked hot out there." He shouts and I smile as he runs off.

"What was that?" I hear from behind me.

I turn to see Brie, Nicole and Saraya smirking.

"What was what?" I ask.

"That with Colby?" Saraya asks.

"That nothing." I tell them.

"Sure it was." Nikki responds with a smirk and I just roll my eyes.

"There is nothing going on." I tell her.

"From the looks of it, there so is and he still likes you." Brie chimes in.

"He's single." Saraya chimes in.

"And so are you." Nicole adds.

"Stop guys I just got out of a relationship." I remind them.

"But you've always liked him, we see you, you get all girly and flirty around him." Brie says.

"I do not." I say high pitched.

They laugh "We know when your lying." They respond.

I give them the finger and walk off "I'll meet you at the car." They laugh and follow after me.

* * *

**Saraya POV**

"50 they hook up by the end of the week." Nicole says when Serena is out of ear shot.

"50 bucks they sneak around." I add in.

"I'll advocate this bet and be in charge of relaying info." Brie finishes.

"You just don't know what to bet." Nicole says.

"No I know they'll get together, it's just a matter of time, and if they tell people." Brie responds as we approach.

"Well then let's get this bet on the road then." I finish as we hug and fin Serena who is leaning against the car.

* * *

**Hope you've enjoyed the re-written story.**

**I have started writing the newest chapters so be patient they will be up shortly.**

**Please, read/review/fav/follow**

**Anna xx**


	82. Chapter 82

**I'm back, I am so, so sorry for the long wait, I have been extremely busy with my new career and finally got the chance to right heaps over the weekend. **

**Before I get into this chapter I want to announce I have two knew wrestling stories out, that have just begun and I would love everyone who is reading this to read them and leave reviews on them.**

**This story I finally have my passion for it back and can't wait for you to read what I have coming.**

**So please enjoy this new chapter. Let me know what you think!**

**You know the drill, read/review/fav/follow oh and my other stories too.**

**Love you all **

**Anna xx**

* * *

Finally the day of Payback has arrived.

I've been nervous all weekend and arriving at All State this morning my nerves have buddled over, there is so much rising in this match, this match could take my career to the next level, I just hope I pull it off.

* * *

I've arrived early today due to some spots to work on tonight is going to be brutal I just hope I can pull it off.

I arrive at the ring and see everyone else is there warming up.

They are split into pairs working on move sets that might work in the match later.

"Hey." I see Saraya.

"Finally your here we were getting worried." She greets me.

"There was traffic, I'm here now ready to work." I reply.

"Good you ready?" she asks.

"Yes, but I am freaking out, I haven't been able to stop thinking about this match." I respond.

"Same here, but let's just try and have fun." She suggests.

"I won't try we will have fun it's just the what ifs you know." I respond.

She nods in agreement "Come on let's work some stuff." She says and we go and do that.

* * *

After some practice I head with Saraya to get ready.

I find Sandra first to finally see what gear she has made for me tonight. "Sandra." I call out.

"Hey baby girl. I'm just about finished." She tells me.

"I know I just wanted a sneak peak." I respond.

"Sorry hun, I want it to be complete, you know my rules." She says with a grin.

"Sandra." I wine pouting.

"Don't pout at me, go get your hair and make up done and come back, it will be ready then." She orders.

"Yes mam." I respond turning around and heading off to hair and make-up.

* * *

Arriving at hair and make up Amy has her station set up.

"Hey champ." She greets.

"Hey how are you?" I ask her.

"Good, how you feeling nervous?" she asks.

"Yes, I'm just worried I won't be able to pull this off." I confess.

"Hey, you always doubt yourself stop it, your good Serena, stop convincing yourself you aren't." she scolds.

"Your right, I guess I always will it's just me." I respond.

"Cheer up let's get you looking even more beautiful." She suggests and gets to work.

* * *

Once hair and make up is done I look at the finished product.

My hair is straight with waves at the ends, my make up is on a little stronger but she has put some black diamantes under my right eye to add some flair.

"Thank you." I thank her.

"You look smoking, go kick butt." She says as I walk away giving her a salute.

I find Sandra at her usual place.

"I'm back." I announce and she laughs.

"Just in time." She responds pulling out something from a dress bag.

When I see what she has in her hand I'm speechless. "Sandra." I whisper.

"Come on put it on." She directs and I slowly grab it.

I quickly get changed and come out and workers stop what they are doing. "Wow." They exhale.

I look in the mirror and I hate to be vain but I look damn good, Sandra has outdone herself yet again.

I am wearing black wrestling pants that have slits up the sides that show some skin the top is a black crop top that has the shield symbol in glitter that finishes just above my belly button.

"To finish it off." Sandra says getting my attention.

She hands me a small shield vest just like the guys but it stops just above where my crop top finishes.

"I look like I'm ready to fight." I say touching the gear.

"Wow." Says a voice from behind me.

I turn around and see Saraya pop out from one of the change curtains.

"You look hot." She compliments.

"I know it's not very Sarah but this is to go with me being in the shield and just a different look, it's very black." I tell her.

"You look smoking." She continues.

I giggle "As do you." I retort looking at her black and purple gear.

"You feeling better from this morning?" she asks.

"Yeah, I think once I put this on I just want to go out there and kill it." I respond.

"And we will, we will show up them men." She jokes.

"We will, the spots we are doing are crazy." I remind her.

"Let's head back to the locker room where the other woman are." She suggests.

* * *

We walk into the locker room and all the woman are huddled around a TV.

We hear someone wolf whistling and we twirl to show of our stuff. "Sexy woman." Nikki exclaims.

"Your gear Serena wow." Brie chimes in.

"Well I was trying to keep up with the guys in my team so I had to get this gear made even if it's for a one night thing." I tell them.

"Your turning tomorrow aren't you?" Nattie asks.

"Yeah so I want to go out with a bang." I add.

"Someone's getting a bang tonight." Nikki says loudly.

"What?" I ask confused and they all laugh.

"When is your match?" Victoria asks (Alicia).

"Second last." I answer.

"You ladies ready for it?" Nikki asks us.

"Yes, we are both very nervous but we are going to show that us woman can do just as much as the guys here." I tell them.

"Make us woman proud." Nattie says.

"We will." I respond and we group hug.

* * *

About two hours later it's time for us to get ready for our match.

I haven't seen any of the guys yet but I'm making my way there.

I discussed with the producers, Vince and the guys to see if I should come out with them or on my own and Vince thought it would be good to go out with the guys as it would be there final time doing it as a team.

So I am now being guided down long halls and passageways heading towards the bleachers.

I finally see the guys warming up and I suddenly get butterflies again.

They all turn there heads to my direction and I see Colby's eyes go wider eyeing me head to toe. "Wow." They all say.

"Oh stop it." I joke.

"So do I make a good honorary shield member?" I ask twirling showing off the look.

"Sure do." Colby answers finally.

"Like the vest." Jon comments.

"I had to have a vest it was a must." I say excitedly.

"It is in the memo." Joe jokes.

"You nervous?" Colby asks.

"Yes, I've been nervous all week but I'm not going to think about what I will be doing I'm just going to enjoy it." I tell him.

"Good, but if your nervous I have another pep talk ready." He jokes.

"I don't think I'll need one this time but keep it ready for whenever I need it." I flirt.

"Noted." He smirks.

The other two guys give us smirks "When you two are done flirting you ready to go?" Jon asks.

I playfully glare at him for being caught "Yes." I answer.

"Good because the match before us just finished." He announces.

Suddenly I go quiet.

"You okay?" Colby asks walking over to me.

"Yeah kind of just got real." I confess.

He laughs "Don't over think it." He whispers.

I nod and he takes my hand and squeezes it "Hang close." He says.

I nod and take his arm as the doors to the outside open and fans instantly scream as we walk out.

_I hear the Shield's music and we all go out into the stands amongst the fans. _

_It's insane from up here and the roof has exploded. "The roof just exploded." Cole exclaims. _

_"Here come the Shield and the WWE Divas Champion Sarah." Jerry adds._

_"__Wow, what a group." JBL admires._

_We make our way down the steps as fans clap our backs make the way towards the barricade. _

_We all hop over one at a time and Seth helps me over and we make our way inside the ring. _

_I take off my belt and raise it above my head putting it down as a worker takes it._

_I re-join the boys on one side of the ring and we wait staring at the top of the ramp. _

_"Evolution is making them wait." JBL laughs._

_"__I can't get over how good Sarah looks." Jerry compliments._

_Evolutions music comes on and they slowly come out and stand at the top of the stage with intimidating looks. _

_"And here they come." JBL announces loudly._

_"__This match is going to be an all-out war." Cole adds._

_Evolution make their way down the ramp and slowly get in the ring. _

_Their music dies and we hear the roar of the crowd cheer as we stand up to each other. __"__You can feel the adrenaline in this place." Cole mentions._

_"__The fans have waited for this day for too long, it's time to fight." JBL exclaims loudly._

_I stand up to Paige who is looking me up and down. "Come on." I taunt her._

_"__You first princess." She taunts._

_"__You asked for it then." I respond and instantly step up to her nose to nose._

_"__These woman are about to tear each other apart." Cole notices._

_"__They hate one another who is going to make the first move." JBL adds._

_"__Come on show these people that you can hang in the ring with a woman like me." I whisper and the mike gets it._

_That seemed to ignite rage and she instantly delivers are hard punch to the face that sets off everyone else. _

_"__Here we go." JBL laughs excitedly._

_Roman and Batista fight and they send it out of the ring._

_ Seth and Randy fight and take it to the outside too and lastly Dean and Triple H fight punching one another as they collide outside last._

_It's just me and Paige in the ring and we deliver punch after punch and the crowd love it. _

_Paige goes to deliver another nasty shot to the face but I duck and immediately hit a hard forearm to the face that knocks her off her feet and she rolls out of the ring. _

_"__What a shot by Sarah." Cole shouts._

_The crowd cheer as I follow her out of the ring and wait for her to turn around. _

_As she turns I deliver a nasty close line hard on the outside of the ring "ooh." The crowd echoes._

_"__What a close line by the divas champion." JBL shouts._

_"__The crowd loved it." Jerry adds._

_I raise my hands in the air and taunt as they cheer for me. _

_I notice Seth by the ramp who is starting to struggle, I creep my way over and stalk Randy from behind. _

_"What's Sarah thinking?" Jerry wonders._

_I run up behind Randy and deliver a kick to his hamstring and he instantly falls. _

_I smirk as he holds his leg and Seth and I start attacking him as he lays on the ground. _

_"Seth and Sarah teaming up." Cole announces._

_Randy is down and I notice Dean is being overpowered by Triple H. _

_I nod to Seth and we climb in the ring and instantly outnumber him and he hits the mat and he rolls out of the ring where two of his other teammates are. _

_"__The Shield seem to be dominating early in this match up." Jerry notices._

_"__It's only begun King." JBL argues._

_We hear a thud from the outside in front of the announce table and see Batista has close lined Roman. _

_The boys immediately bolt out of the ring and start attack Batista. as __I help Roman up. "You okay." I ask him._

_He nods grunting getting to his feet. "Watch out, watch out." Yells the announcers and all of a sudden a blur of black hair flies over the top rope and lands on us._

_"__OMG." The crowd shout._

_"__Paige just took out the shield with a cross body." Cole shouts._

_Paige stands up and screams and pulls me up and throws me into the steel steps and the impact is deafening and the crowd boo's. __"This is my house." She screams._

_The crowd boo her as Evolution start to attacking the guys that are down. _

_"Keep her down." Triple h orders Paige nods and turns her attention to me. _

_As this is happening I search with my hand for something under the ring and grip a round stick, I feel a smirk forming on my face as Paige walks over to me, as she is about to strike me but I bring the kendo stick out and wack her across the leg. __"_

_Oh no, Sarah has a kendo stick." Cole announces._

_"__Yes." The crowd cheers._

_I whack Paige again and she falls to her knees in pain. _

_I strike a third time and flip my hair out of my face turning around to see Randy, Triple H and Batista circle me._

_ "Oh my, Sarah doesn't want to be stuck there." Jerry says worried._

_"__Sarah better be careful." Cole warns._

_"__Where are the shield?" JBL wonders._

_"__Oh wait here they come." Jerry answers as both Dean and Seth sprint in the ring and run the ropes suicide diving on the outside of the ring taking out all three males._

_"__And just like that evolution has been taken out." Cole announces as the crowd cheers._

_"__You okay?" Seth asks me worried and a couple of the fan girls cheer seeing this affection._

_"__Let's beat these bitches." I shout and the crowd cheer and we pump fists._

_I turn my attention back to Paige who has recovered and all of a sudden she tackles me to the floor and starts unloading on me. _

_We roll on top of each other and I separate myself from her and try to get my footing. _

_I glance around quickly to see where my teammates are and they are battling members of evolution again. _

_"__This match is chaotic." Cole mentions._

_"__It sure is and I love it." JBL laughs just as Paige sends me back first into the barricade._

_"__Agh." I screech._

_"__Back first into the barricade, that's got to do some damage." Cole notices as I fall to the floor holding my back._

_"__Why don't you just give up now." Paige taunts._

_"__Over my dead body." I growl as I look up at her wide eyed._

_She then delivers nasty kicks to my injured back and I squirm in pain. "Paige is decimating Sarah." JBL exclaims._

_"__Don't count Sarah out yet, she doesn't mind some pain." Jerry defends._

_Paige done kicking me sees me not moving and smirks. "Look at your champ now, nothing but a pathetic person." Paige yells._

_Paige then turns around and walks back to her team mates. _

_I growl and go into my next mode finding the energy to keep going. _

_"I'm going to kill that bitch." I say leaning against the barricade._

_The fans in the front row hear that and they cheer. "Come on Sarah." They cheer._

_Paige goes over to Randy and starts kicking Dean in the ribs as he is down. _

_I slowly crawl and flip the canvas up and search for anything that will be useful. _

_"Sarah seems to be looking under the ring." Cole notices._

_I find the perfect weapon and keep it there for later. "What did she find?" Jerry wonders._

_"__Who knows maybe for a later time." Cole answers._

_I make it to my feet and see Triple H and Seth fighting on the ramp. _

_"Seth Rollins and HHH are going to battle on the ramp." Jerry mentions._

_I see Triple H send Seth to the concrete and something in me turns on and I am enraged. _

_"__Did you just see Sarah's face turn?" Cole asks._

_"__Seems like she didn't like HHH throwing Seth to the concrete off the ramp." JBL responds._

_I slowly walk up the ramp and he turns around and laughs not bothered. __"__Coming to save your team mate." He laughs._

_"__I am actually." I respond back smirking._

_"__Is Sarah playing mind games with the game?" JBL wonders._

_"__Sure looks like it." Cole answers._

_Randy and Dean are going at it by the barricade to my left, Batista and Roman are battling by the announce table._

_I start to walk up the ramp when I hear running coming from behind I quickly spin and deliver a spinning heel kick to the face of Paige and she falls to the floor holding her face. _

_"__OMG." The crowd cheer._

_"__Sarah just took out Paige with a spinning heel kick." Cole shouts._

_"__She did that with ease." JBL adds._

_"__Triple H looks shocked." Cole notices._

_As this is happening Seth has made it to his feet. "Uh Hunter?" I call out._

_"__What?" He asks with a smirk._

_"__Don't turn around." I answer back and immediately he gets knocked down from behind by Seth who has made it to his feet I walk up to Seth and put my fist out and we taunt the crowd and they love it. _

_All of a sudden we hear a roar and we turn our heads towards the announce table and Roman spears Batista on the outside and the crowd explode on their feet. _

_"Reigns with a nasty spear to the animal." Cole shouts._

_Roman goes to help Dean as Seth and I look at the carnage. _

_"Not much action in the ring." I say loudly._

_He smirks and he yells "Look out." _

_I turn around and see Paige running at me I quickly let my reflexes do the talking and deliver a super kick to Paige and it leaves her flat out on the ramp. _

_"__Holy shit." The crowd shout. "Holy Shit!"_

_"__That was close." I say aloud._

_"__That kick almost took off Paige's head. Let's see it again." Cole shouts._

_The tron replays the kick as I smirk down at Paige. "Who's house?" I taunt her._

_I turn back to Seth and we go and help Dean with Randy. _

_We start unloading punches as he tries to get away further and further up the ramp._

_Seth runs after him and Randy blocks his punch with a hard knee to the gut. _

_"And Randy starts to fight back." Cole announces._

_Dean comes up behind but Randy moves and delivers punches to the back of Dean that makes Dean hover in pain at the top of the ramp._

_Triple H is back to his feet and is fighting Seth and suddenly helps take out Dean too. _

_I see Paige is still out and get Roman's attention. "Roman." I shout._

_He looks up and see's his teammates struggling and walks up the ramp. _

_I walk slowly up the ramp and see Paige starting to move. _

_I run and kick her in the kidney. "Sarah not letting Paige move." Cole mentions._

_"__That's smart." JBL comments. _

_I look to see all three Shield and two Evolution members up on the stage. _

_I turn around and am suddenly speared right off the stage onto tables. "OMG." The arena shouts._

_"__Batista just speared Sarah off the stage." Cole shouts._

_"__She isn't moving." JBL says worried._

_"__Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit." The crowd shouts. _

_"__This is awesome, this is awesome." They add after._

_The crowd boo as Batista starts to move and Dean, Seth and Roman look on wide eyed. _

_"The Shield can't believe it, gears must be ticking through their heads." Cole shouts._

_The shield immediately run and attack Batista for spearing their teammate of the stage. _

_Seth turns to look at me and goes over. _

_He breaks character _"You okay?" he asks. I nod and start to spasm.

_"__Sarah is out of it, she has to be done." Cole says worried._

_Dean, Roman and Seth go back and beat down Batista and bring him back to the ring. _

_"__Are we finally get them in the ring?" JBL wonders._

_"__Looks like they want to eliminate the animal now." Cole adds._

_Dean and Seth hold onto Batista as Roman gets ready for the triple power bomb. _

_"Here comes the power bomb." Cole announces._

_The boys lift Batista up and deliver the power bomb. __"And the shield deliver a nasty powerbomb to Batista." JBL announces._

_The crowd cheers as Dean covers Batista. "1, 2, 3." _

_"__Batista has been eliminated." Jillian announces and the crowd cheers._

_"__Evolution has just had one member eliminated." Cole adds._

_I start to move and roll of the tables and try to get my breath back. _

_I hold my ribs which are hurting but I feel okay. _

_"__Oh thank god, Sarah is moving." Jerry exclaims._

_Roman, Dean and Seth head back up the ramp where Hunter and Randy both are starting to move._

_"__Evolution have no idea that their teammate has been eliminated." Cole notices._

_I start to sit up and the crowd cheer. "Sarah is sitting up, I don't know how she is even moving." Jerry exclaims._

_Paige sees this and goes to take me down but I pick up a broken piece of wood and smack her across the head with the boost of energy I just got. _

_"__Sarah just clobbered Paige with the broken wood." Cole shouts._

_"__That was natural instinct." JBL adds._

_"__I'm surprised she is even awake." Jerry mumbles._

_"__She's tough, she doesn't stop." JBL finishes._

_I finally make it to my feet and lean against the barricade. _

_I see my teammates struggling and have to find a way to get back in it._

One of the referees comes over and whispers as he looks like he is checking me over says "it's time for you to do your spot." I nod.

I limp over behind the stage and start to climb up.

Whilst I am doing this the guys are given their moment to take the attention away from me.

_Dean and Randy are punching each other hard, and suddenly Randy over powers and rams Dean into the lights up near the titantron. "Ooh." The crowd echoes._

_"__That's going to leave a mark." Cole mentions._

_I finally make it to the top of the titantron and wait. _

_Paige joins her team and helps take down the rest of my team. _

_"Seems to me Evolution didn't need Batista they seem to be taking down the rest of the shield without the fourth person." Jerry notices._

_Seth, Dean and Roman are laid out._

_I watch on as HHH, Randy and Paige turn around I get ready to jump._

_"Wait where's Sarah?" Cole asks._

_"__Wait, what's on the tron?" JBL wonders as a figure is seen._

_I stand and suddenly jump into a __cross body and take down Paige, Triple H and Randy. _

_"OMG, that was Sarah from the titantron." Cole shouts. "She just jumped of the tron." He yells again._

_The crowd explode and I slowly stand up. _

_"Come on." Screech and the crowd cheer._

_I help up my teammates and we stand up they look at me shocked that I just did that. _

_"That woman will put her body on the line for her team." Cole exclaims._

_"__She never stops." Jerry agrees._

_"__She's a champion, that's what champions do." JBL finishes._

_The boys start to drag the men back to the ring and I drag Paige down the ramp. _

_"__Looks like the shield want to finish this." Cole notices._

_I role Paige in the ring and the boys lay the men on the outside and it's officially a tag match. _

_"__Finally they have made it to their corners." Cole announces._

_The crowd cheer as Paige starts to make it to her feet looking at me wide eyed. _

_She scurries to her corner but I pull on her leg and drag her away. _

_I wave at evolution and start counting. "Wait hold on." I say stopping. _

_"Where's your other member?" I ask Evolution._

_My boys laugh as I clap my hands 'Oh that's right, he got eliminated." I answer for them and they go red faced._

_"__Your done." HHH yells._

_"__Really, I think we are going to call this a clean sweep." I respond and attack Paige._

_I wait for her to get up and run the ropes and deliver a neck breaker. _

_I cover "1, 2." But she kicks out. __"__Come on Paige." Randy yells angrily._

_"__You angry?" I mock and he glares at me. _

_"__Control it viper." I warn and continue to attack Paige with dropped elbows to the stomach._

_I pull her up and fling her to the corner and deliver a running knee. "Ouch." The announcers wince._

_"__Sarah is absolutely dominating tonight." Cole exclaims._

_"__She's a fighter, that's what they do, they take a fall and get back up." JBL agrees._

_I decide to tag in one of my boys "I wanna rest. Who wants in?" I ask._

_Dean pops his hand out and smirks, I tag it and the ref calls it and one of the guys in evolution comes in. _

_"__Looks like it's Dean Ambrose and Randy tagged in now." Jerry announces._

_Dean and Randy charge at one another and we watch on as the two guys go to war. _

_Suddenly Randy counters Dean's Dirty Deeds and delivers a nasty snap suplex and he stands up seething. _

_He suddenly runs to our corner and knocks us all off including me._

_Paige and Triple H laugh as they clap for him "That's it Randy." Paige cheers._

_The crowd boo as I stay on the ground and the boys eventually make it back up glaring._

_Randy is decimating Dean when Dean delivers a kick out of knowwhere knocking them both down. _

_It suddenly get's chaotic and everyone attacks everyone. _

_Paige helps keep Dean down, Hunter takes down Seth and Randy takes down Roman, it seems that all of Evolution are standing tall until I start to move and see my members down. _

_"__All members of the shield are down, and it seems Sarah is now moving." Cole notices._

_I start to look for the sledgehammer and find it. _

_I turn around so the guys in the ring can't see me. _

_I quickly pull out the sledgehammer and I know what I have to do to help my team. __"__Wait omg." Everyone shouts._

_"__Sarah has a sledgehammer." Cole shouts._

_I quickly hide it behind my back and jump up on the apron. _

_Evolution have their back to me so I use it as a chance to take them down. _

_I quickly climb the top rope and stand tall. _

_"__Oh no Evolution look out." JBL shouts._

_Evolution turn around and I jump and deliver a cross body taking them down. _

_Paige and Hunter fall out of the ring and I bring the Sledgehammer out from behind me as I stand up. __"__Oh no, Randy look out." JBL warns._

_Randy starts to stir and make it to his feet. _

_I wait for him to turn around and hit him in the head with the sledgehammer. _

_I quickly grab Dean who is the legal man and get him to cover Randy. _

_"__Sarah just took out Randy with the sledgehammer and she's helping the shield capitalize." Cole shouts._

_My guys all smirk as they roll out on the apron and Dean slowly covers Randy "1, 2 and 3." _

_"__Randy Orton has been eliminated." Jillian announces and Paige and Triple H's face steam._

_"__Triple H and Paige can't believe it, it's four on two now." Cole shouts._

_I smirk at triple H and he gets in the ring but he goes back to his place. _

_Dean tags in Seth and Seth runs in picking up Triple H from the outside and making him land hard on the mat. "Ooh." The crowd echo._

_Seth runs the ropes and delivers a falling drop kick. He covers Hunter "1, 2." But HHH kicks out._

_"__And the game is still in it." Cole announces._

_Seth goes back to attacking HHH and Paige looks on worried._

_ I smirk at her and she growls. "Got something to say?" I yell across the ring._

_My guys chuckle as I continue to play mind games with Paige. _

_"Sarah seems to really be getting in the head of Paige." Cole notices._

_"__She sure does" JBL agrees._

_I blow her a kiss and that sets her off and she starts yelling "wow she crazy." I say aloud and some fans pick it up and laugh._

_Seth and Triple H still go at it and finally Seth gets another upper hand and has triple H set for the powerbomb into the turnbuckle. __"__ooh." Everyone echoes._

_"__Surely that's it." Jerry wonders._

_Seth covers "1, 2." But hunter picks out._

_"__Don't count out the game yet." JBL adds._

_Seth gets up and starts to deliver knees to the back one after the other. _

_"__Come on Seth." I cheer._

_Seth pulls Triple H up and flings him into the corner. _

_Seth runs at him but Triple H delivers a kick to the face which stuns Seth._

_"__This may be Triple H's chance to tag in Paige." Cole announces._

_"__Come on Seth." We cheer._

_Seth crawls to our corner as does triple H, he tags me in and at the same time Paige does to. _

_I charge at Paige who is stemming with anger but I duck her incoming close line, run the opposite rope and deliver a close line. _

_She hops right back up but I take her down again. _

_"The divas champion is taking down Paige with ease." Cole mentions._

_My boys just watch in awe as I take control of Paige. _

_I__ pull her into a chin lock but she starts to get to her feet and rams me into the ropes which makes me release her. _

_Paige runs the ropes and I don't move quick enough and she spears me through the ropes and we both land hard unfortunately I land hard rolling my neck._

_"__OMG." The arena explodes._

_"__Sarah just landed on her neck." Cole shouts._

_Referees immediately come over to me as I hold my neck but I don't feel anything wrong. _

_"Sarah." They shout._

_I start to move my legs and feel good. "I'm fine." I say holding my neck still._

_"__Sarah's moving but she's clutching her neck and that is the same way she fell when she injured her neck." Cole reminds everyone._

_"__She seems to be okay, I mean she's moving." JBL adds._

_"__Let's watch that again." Jerry says and the screen shows the replay._

Saraya looks to me and tries to see if I'm okay and I send her a small smile.

_Paige gets up and smirks at Sarah fallen. "Finish it." Triple H yells._

_Paige picks me up and rolls me in the ring. _

_"Paige is using this as an advantage, Sarah is finished." Cole announces._

_Paige covers me "1, 2 and on the last second I lift my foot up on the rope just before the ref hits three."_

_"__OMG." The arena explodes. _

_"__Sarah just put her leg up in time." Cole exclaims loudly. _

_"__This is awesome, this is awesome, this is awesome." The crowd chant._

_"__I can't believe Sarah kicked out." Cole says shocked._

_I roll over to my corner and Seth tags in and Paige immediately backs away as Triple H comes in charging at him. _

_Seth ducks and uses his adrenaline boost to take him down with a shoulder tackle, followed by another. _

_Triple H goes to take him down but Seth catches him and tosses him over his head. _

_"And Seth throwing Triple H around." Jerry announces._

I start to sit up and Jon leans down "You okay?" he asks. I nod.

_"__The shield checking on their teammate." Cole notices._

_"__That was a crazy fall, I can't believe she stayed in this." __JBL adds._

_"__She's tough." King finishes._

_Triple H suddenly takes control and takes down Seth._

_ I slowly bend down and see the sledgehammer on the ground. _

_I slowly hop down and pick it up. _

_"What's Sarah doing and how is she standing?" the announcers asks astonished._

_"__Hey, watch her." Paige shouts._

_I drop the sledgehammer and stand up. "What?" Triple H says._

_"__She had the sledgehammer." Paige clarifies._

_Triple H turns to look at me but I don't eye him. _

_I turn my face and finally face him and smirk. _

_Something seems to set him off and he runs at me and __I do the only thing I can think of and punch him as he comes at me. _

_Triple H stumbles as Seth tags in Roman and __Roman_ _picks up triple H and delivers a Samoan drop. _

_"And a Samoan drop by the big man." Cole announces._

_Roman roars to the crowd and waits for triple H to get up to line up for the spear. _

_"Roman aiming for the spear." Cole announces._

_Hunter goes to turn around but Paige goes to stand in the way. _

_I instantly jump from the top rope having another boost of energy and take Paige out just as Roman hits the spear. _

_Roman covers "1, 2 and 3." __"__Triple H has been eliminated." Lillian announces._

_The crowd explode as it's only Paige left. _

_"__OMG Paige is on her own, surrounded by the Shield." Cole shouts._

_"__This is what they said they'd do, the last person left is who they wanted." JBL adds._

_I roll Paige in the ring and she crawls and goes to move but bumps into large legs. _

_She looks up and it's Roman. "Oh no, Paige is surrounded." Jerry exclaims._

_I slowly climb in the ring and Paige scurries away and hits another set of legs she looks up and it's Dean, she scurries away again and hits another set of legs looks up and see's Seth smirking down at her._

_She screams in shock and crawls backwards and I am suddenly standing up behind her. _

_"__Uh oh, the divas champ is ready and waiting." Cole announces._

_Paige slowly looks up at me and jumps back. "Nightie night." I say cockily and grab her by the hair._

_She tries to wriggle out but I have a tight grip and pull her __up and deliver a nasty kick to her stomach._

_"__Is Sarah looking for the kiss of death?" Cole wonders._

_I put her in the position for the kiss of death and put my hands up "Come on." I egg the crowd._

_The crowd burst into cheers to encourage me to continue. _

_I fling Paige up over my shoulder leaving her there dangling and quickly deliver a nasty kiss of death to her and everyone "Ooh's" from the impact._

_"__That was a kiss of death." JBL exclaims._

_I quickly cover Paige. "1, 2 and 3. Ring the bell." _

_I slowly stand up and the crowd cheer as the three men in the ring lift me up. _

_"Here are your winners the Shield and the Divas Champion Sarah." Lillian exclaims and the crowd explode again._

_The guys lower me down and I hold my neck as it's sore. _

_"That was a brutal match, and most of the action was taken by the divas." Cole mentions._

_"__They sure know how to steel the spotlight." JBL adds._

_We all stand in the ring one last time and put our fists together as a unit. _

_"Believe in the shield." Roman yells and the crowd cheers._

* * *

Coming back stage we are greeted by a huge reception of cheers.

"That was insane." Nikki says running at me.

I laugh wincing "Careful."

"You took some gnarly bumps girl." Trinity says.

"I sure did." I respond.

"Great match Serena, boys, all of you well done." Vince says making his way.

"Thank you sir." We respond.

"Now that was a nasty bump to the neck go get checked." He orders.

I nod "I'll help her." Colby suddenly says.

Everyone smirks at us as I smile "Thanks." I respond and he helps me to the doc.

* * *

Once checked I'm told I just need to rest for the night so no partying unfortunately.

"You did amazing." Colby says once we leave the doctor.

"Thanks." I respond.

"That bump on the outside of the ring made my heart skip a beat." He confesses

"I think everyone was on their feet worried." I respond.

"You are truly amazing though." He continues.

"Thanks your not to bad yourself." I retort.

"Well it's a good thing it worked as we will be working together." He adds.

I smile "Aren't you lucky." I joke.

"Someone's full of themselves." He responds.

I laugh "So are you celebrating with everyone tonight?" I ask him.

He nods "Yeah."

"Well have a fun night." I tell him.

"What will you be doing?" he asks.

"Sleeping." I answer.

He laughs "You did good tonight." He repeats.

"Thanks." I finish and he leaves me be.

* * *

At my hotel room I have showered I'm in my pj's and have a towel on my head.

I suddenly hear a knock at my door.

I answer it and am shocked to find out who is behind it. "Colby?" I question.

"I didn't want you in here by yourself, so I brought movies and drinks." He announces letting himself in.

"What happened to you being at the club?" I ask shyly and a little embarrassed at my appearance right now.

"Well I was about to go but I just couldn't stop thinking about you being here all by yourself whilst everyone else is out celebrating it just isn't fair, so I decided to come to you." He answers.

"You didn't have to." I argue.

"Well to bad, I'm here and not leaving." He responds walking past me.

"Nice pjs." He comments and I cover myself up.

"I wasn't really expecting anyone." I explain.

"Well I'm here so your stuck with me." He finishes and crashes on the bed.

"So are you going to join me?" he asks.

I smile and he opens two beers "cheers." He says and I clink his bottle with mine.

"What movies did you bring?" I ask with a smile.

He smirks and shows me.


	83. Chapter 83

**Here's the next chapter hope you like it.**

**Anna x**

* * *

I feel a hard body underneath my head. I open my eyes and move my head so I can see what on earth is happening and I realise where I am and what happened.

Last night Colby came to see me and we ended up talking and just drinking, we must have fallen asleep and I must have stirred in my sleep and ended up on his chest.

I glance down at his shirtless chest, I feel my self blushing as I control my erotic thoughts. He is a god. I can't help but enjoy my head laying on his chest, it feels right, it doesn't feel wrong or awkward, to me it isn't but it might to him.

I slowly try to roll off him but I feel an arm attached around my back. Shit, he's holding me. I then turn back to face him and I watch as he sleeps peacefully. God he's hot. "You know it's creepy when you stare at people why they sleep." I hear him mumble with his eyes shut.

I sit up in shock that I got caught. "I wasn't staring." I deny.

"Sure you weren't." he responds finally opening his eyes.

"Not that I'm complaining but how did we end up in this position?" I ask confused.

"I guess you are a cuddler." He teases and moves his arm from around me.

"Or I like the room and you just happened to fall asleep in my bed so maybe that too." I argue.

"You kick too." He adds.

"I do not." I argue.

He laughs and sits up and I see his abs tighten as he does this. I try to keep my mind focused not on his chest and wanting to rub my fingers along it. "Like what you see?" he asks with a smirk.

I cringe at getting caught again. "Don't flatter yourself, you know you have a good body." I respond getting out of bed. I open the curtains and the sun hits my face. "Another Monday." I say aloud.

"How do you feel from yesterday?" he asks watching me and eyeing my body.

"Little stiff." I answer turning around to face him and I catch him eyeing my legs. "Hey take a picture it lasts longer." I announce and he smirks.

"You should show of your legs more often." He flirts.

I gasp at his openness. "Are you saying I nead to wear shorter wrestling gear?" I ask.

"Oh no, your gear works for you, but I like this look going for you too." He says looking me up and down.

"Alright, flirty, I need to shower you can either stay and wait so we can get breakfast or you can walk out and get back to your room before someone realises your missing." I suggest.

"You kicking me out?" he asks amused.

"Arent you a little concerned about what everyone is going to say about this?" I ask.

"No, nothing happened." He responds.

I am about to respond when decide to not. "Do what you like but I just don't want gossip getting out." I add.

"Same here." He agrees.

"So are you staying or sneaking out?" I ask.

"I wouldn't mind staying, I'm enjoying the view." He says and I blush.

"Stop that." I scold him.

"Stop what?" he asks amused that I get flushed.

"Alright, I am showering, if you are going to be here when I return, do yourself a favour and get a shirt on." I say aloud and enter the bathroom and I hear him laugh loudly.

"Sure you don't want me to join you." He yells after me.

"Control that mind of yours Lopes." I scold and turn on the faucet.

* * *

After my shower and swapping places with Colby I quickly put on some denim shorts with a white long sleeve tank paired with black ankle boots. I remove the towel from my head glance at my reflection in the mirror.

I hear the bathroom door open and out walks Colby and my mouth drops. He is in nothing but a towel and my imagination is doing back flips. "Wow." I say lustly.

"Can I borrow the hair dryer?" he asks grining as he notices me staring.

I nod "Sure, I was about to use it but I just got a message that creative want me to do my hair before the show." I tell him.

"What are they going to do?" he asks.

"I don't know they just said to have my hair washed and don't do anything else." I answer.

"Well I am using the dryer, I won't be long, and did you want to get some breakfast before we have to go?" he asks.

I smile "Don't you have luggage to collect?" I remind him.

"We can collect it on the way out and I'll quickly change into a new shirt." He answers. I nod putting on some foundation.

* * *

Once I am ready I sit on the bed on my phone waiting for Colby to finish.

Shortly after I hear the bathroom door open again and he walks out with his hair in a bun and his shirt and pants on. "Ready?" I ask standing up rubbing my shorts as there was some dust.

I don't hear a reply and can see Colby watching me intently. "You okay?" I ask confused.

"Sorry, its just you look great." He compliments.

I smile "Thanks I probably look better than I feel." I respond.

"What's wrong?" he asks concerned.

"Probably nothing, but my neck and shoulder is sore." I answer.

"And your only mentioning it now?" he responds. "Here turn around." He says.

I do as he says and feel his hands massage my neck and shoulder "Wow." I say moaning.

"There?" he asks moving around the joints and knots. I nod and let him work his magical hands. "Better?" he asks watching me closely.

"I could ask for more but we don't have time." I joke.

He smirks "One day I'll work some other body parts of yours." He says sexually and I gulp.

"Colby." I scold.

He grins michiveously and turns to head out. "You coming?" he asks.

I stand their bushing I nod and grab my luggage "Let's get your belongings." I finish and leave.

* * *

On the way to his hotel room we are in the elevator and the tension is insane. I can feel the electricity and its getting on my nerves. Suddenly the doors open and in walks the last person I wanted to see Randy.

I groan as I take a couple steps closer to Colby who sees my reaction. Randy steps inside and stands next to the buttons of the elevator. I try not to look at him but I can feel his gaze on me and Colby. I get out my phone and begin to text him.

_Help me! _I send to Colby.

His phone buzzes and he retrives it from his pocket as the elevator moves.

He chuckles and glances at me: _Just ignore him and think about our night last night._

I get the message instantly and smile: _that helped a little._

_That's what I'm here for, oh and look we made it to my level. _Says his text as the elevator stops and opens.

He walks out and grabs my hand I take it and head to walk out when I hear Randy say "Slut."

Colby hults "What did you just say?" he says strongly.

"I didn't say anything." Randy lies.

"Colby ignore him he's not worth it." I say dragging him. "Your better than he ever was." I add.

Colby turns to face me and sighs "Let's go." He says and we leave as the elevator doors shut.

"Thank you for sticking up for me." I thank him as he fishes his key out.

He turns to look at me "He doesn't deserve to talk and to treat you like that." He responds.

"I thank you anyway." I repeat and lean in and kiss his cheek "Your so much better than him." I add.

"I know." He says with a grin. I chuckle as he unlocks his door. "I'll be back in a sec." he says.

* * *

After breakfast at a cute café near the hotel Colby offers to drive to the arena as we have to arrive early. Me getting my hair done and him having a creative meeting. "Thanks for last night again." I thank him.

"Don't mention it, see you later." He says and wonders off.

I make my way towards hair and make up and find Amy and her team there set up. "Amy." I say getting her attention.

"Hey girl, we've been told your getting a change." She says.

"I heard I have no idea what though." I respond.

"Don't stress, just relax and we will work our magic." She finishes and she gets started on doing my hair.

* * *

A few hours later without looking in the mirror Amy has put the last extension in and has started to do some crimp curls to jazz the look up.

Once she is complete she puts down the crimper and sprays my hair. "Might as well do your make up to." She mentions.

"Saves me from coming back and my butt falling asleep again." I joke.

Once she has done my make up which is a fierce smokey eye and some bronzer she shows me my completed look. And when I see the final product my mouth drops.

I don't recognize myself, I look powerful and dangerous and well evil.

I start touching my hair and I love it. Instead of my bleach blonde, we have gone for a light brown base with a full head of different shades of blonde. she has added in some new extensions which has made my hair thicker, fuller and bigger. "Amy." I exhale speechless.

"What do you think?" she asks watching my reaction.

"I, I love it, it's so not me but I can work with this, I didn't think it would be that much of a change but it works." I respond.

"Last night we talked with creative and they had talks of turning you brunette or a different colour but you're a blonde but we wanted to bring the darker side out of you so we decided to go with both, it's not to dark brown but you still have the light and dark blondes through that are there too." She explains further.

"I am speechless I love it Amy, I'm in awe." I keep complimenting.

"What about the make-up?" she asks.

"It's definitely bolder." I comment.

* * *

After I am finished in hair and make up I make my way back to the locker room to get in some workout gear. As I walk in the ladies drop what they are doing and stare. "Serena wow." Nikki compliements.

"You look stunning." Nattie adds.

"You look amazing." Trinity finishes.

"Thanks girls." I respond.

"Is this for the new character?" Nikki asks.

"Yeah, I have no idea where I am going with it, but I guess I'll find out in our meeting." I answer.

"How long have you been here?" Trinity asks.

"A while, I had to get here early." I answer.

"How'd you get here?" Nicole asks.

"I got a lift." I answer vaguely.

"Who?" Nattie asks.

"What's with all the questions?" I ask getting defensive.

"We just are curious." Ariane answers.

"Well if you must know Colby drove." I tell them.

They all look at me with grins on their faces as I announce his name. "And how did this situation come about?" Nicole asks with a smirk.

"He came to visit my room last night." I answer.

"Did you fuck?" Nicole blurts.

"Nicole." We all scold her.

"No, he came over to hang out, we just talked and drank bear and watched movies and slept that was it." I tell her.

"No making out or coping a feel?" Nicole asks.

"Nicole stop, I'm not going to answer that." I respond.

"She didn't say no." Nicole notices.

"That's because it's none of your business, nothing erotic happened, he was a friend, we slept and woke up, that's it." I finish.

"Someone is getting frustrated" Ariane mentions.

"I'm not frustrated." I deny.

"Ladies stop okay." Nattie says trying to calm the situation.

"Thank you now if you excuse me, I have a meeting." I announce and leave before I am interrogated further.

* * *

I find creative's office and walk inside. As I walk in everyone turns their heads to my direction. "Wow." Says a voice from behind me.

I turn around to see Colby staring at me in awe. "I guess you like it." I comment.

"You look great." He compliments.

"Thanks." I respond.

"Good your all here, we have a lot to discuss." Stephanie says walking in behind Colby and she notices my appearance. "Wow, Serena, your hair looks great, just what we were going for, and the make up perfect." She compliments.

"I'm glad you approve." I respond.

"Now, as of Mainevent the shield will be breaking up." Paul announces.

"Tonight the dismantling will be done by Seth and Sarah." Stephanie adds.

"Now we want you to do some bumps and practice on what will be done before the show." Paul adds then turning towards me. "Now Serena, before the mainevent you will have one last segment as a face before turning in the Mainevent." Paul informs me.

"When and who?" I ask.

"It will be midway through the show and you will be versing Nikki." Paul answers.

"Really?" I ask elated.

"We've seen the chemistry you two have as a partner and as opponents so for this week we want to work with her to show how much she has improved." Paul continues.

I smile "I think saying for both myself and Nicole we can work a good match, as you said we have chemistry as both opponents and tag partners I don't know what you have going for me as a heel but when it comes to it I will do what needs to be done, but I can't wait to work with Nikki I haven't really had a chance to." I respond.

"This is why we want to see how you work together, I've heard you talking with Nicole about how much she is wanted to show herself, I want you to help her." Stephanie adds.

I smile "I will deliver the good news to her then." I respond.

"Now after the Mainevent and the heel turn of both Seth and Sarah we will end the show with you two joining the authority, you both will take the week off and come back and will go from there." Paul finishes.

"Now last night Serena you had some pretty bad bumps so have a easy clean match tonight, no high risk." Stephanie orders.

"About that I want to see Doc before I get changed just to get him to massage around I was stiff and sore this morning." I inform them.

"What about now?" Paul asks.

"No, it's been fine now, but I want to be sure." I answer glancing at Colby smiling.

"Well how about you go straight there and meet everyone in the ring once you've informed Nicole." Paul finishes.

* * *

After getting checked out with the doctor he said my neck and shoulder is fine, the week off will be good and to do some physio just to be on the safe side.

I make my way to the locker room and find Nicole inside. "Hey Nikki come here." I ask her. She comes out "Follow me." I add

"Where you taking me?" she asks.

"Creative, they have some good news for you." I answer.

We arrive at creative where Jane and Mark are, Stephanie and Paul have left. "Just the person I was looking for." Mark announces.

"Me?" Nicole says confused.

"Yes, you have a match tonight." Mark tells her.

"Really?" she asks excited.

"Yes and you will be versing Sarah." Jane adds.

She looks to me and I give her a grin. "Your serious?" she asks.

I nod "They want to see how well we work versing each other." I inform her.

"OMG this is crazy thank you." She thanks everyone.

"Just go out there and work a good match and prove to everyone how much you have improved." Jane says.

She smiles and hugs them both and we walk out hand in hand. "You go get ready I have some stuff to do in the ring, meet me there and we can work some stuff." I tell her.

"I'll meet you there." She says grinning.

* * *

Down in the ring I am working on movesets for tonights Mainevent, I get to use a chair again and I will be hitting Jon. "This is the second time you get to hit me with a chair." He mumbles.

"It's fate Jon." I joke.

The guys laugh and Paul and Randy come down to watch as they will be out too, I just ignore Randy. "How's it going?" Paul asks getting in the ring.

"Good I think we've come up with something that will make an impact and leave everyone shocked." I answer.

"What did doc say?" he asks me.

"I'm good, he suggested to take the week off and do some physio and I'll be good." I answer.

Paul nods and I see Nikki walk down the ramp. I wave at her and she gets in the ring. "hi Paul." Nicole greets him.

"Hey Nicole, I hope your ready for tonight, because if you can prove to us how much you have improved and can work with Serena this can mean big things for you, I've been hearing you talk and I agree with you, so use tonight to make a statement." He says.

"I will, and thank you." She thanks.

He smiles and leaves the ring. The boys exit as Nicole and I work on some movesets that we can work into our match.

* * *

Once finished rehearsal it is time to get ready for the show.

I pull out my white and pink gear and put it on. I get taped in by Sandra and attach my title around my waist and go to catering to eat.

I see Colby by himself and walk up to him "Hey." I greet him not noticing the grins of everyone's faces that are watching us.

"Hey, you look beautiful." He compliments.

I smile "Thanks but it wasn't the look I was going for." I joke.

"You could never be dangerous." He responds.

"I don't know, did you not see my match last night?" I ask with a grin.

"I was there." He responds.

"You excited to be going your separate ways?" I ask.

"Yes and no, I mean those boys will forever be my brothers but it's good because I'll be able to showcase me as a singles competitor." He answers.

"All three of you are talented there is no doubt you all wont be big things so it will be good to see where you go and I hear you will be feuding with Jon and you two have insane history." I respond.

"Yeah we have has some of our best matches versing each other, it will be good." He adds.

"And plus you get to work with me." I smirk.

"Arent I lucky." He grins.

"You should be I'm amazing." I say cockily.

"Your okay." He jokes.

I fake hurt and hit him playfully "What will you be doing for the week?" I ask changing the subject.

"Getting some much needed sleep and you?" he asks.

"I'm going to go home for a couple days, see Anna and co, and then see my mom." I answer.

"Sounds like there won't be much taking it easy." He mentions.

"I will I won't be partying." I respond.

"Good, because last year when you were not yourself I was worried." He says bringing up last years break down.

I nod "I'm sorry about that I was in a bad place, but I have moved on from that and I am in a good place." I respond.

"How you doing after Ian?" he asks suddenly.

"I'm doing okay, he was my rock for a while you know, he helped me when I needed it, but he was a lot older than I was, he wanted to settle down, I'm only just starting my career, he will always be someone I care about but one day I will find someone that will lift me off my feet and I won't have to look anywhere else." I respond.

"Anyone catch your eye lately?" he asks casually.

I smirk "Maybe." I reply.

"Anyone I know?" he asks.

"You may, but you will have to see." I finish. "I'll see you later I am starved." I announce and he laughs as I walk away.

I look up and see Nattie, Nicole, Trinity, Joe, Jon and Renee all grinning. "How was the mind sex?" Nicole blurts out.

I gasp "Nicole." I scold not commenting.

"Someone is blushing." Jon (Dean) teases.

I turn back to face them "You two are worse than each other." I comment walking away as they all laugh.

* * *

**Hey all, hope you enjoyed the newest chapter.**

**If you haven't already, please read my two new stories 'Second Chances' and 'The First Daughter' I want to know what you think of them.**

**Love you all I appreciate the support.**

**Anna x**


	84. Chapter 84

**Here's the next chapter hope you like it.**

**I have gone through and edited it, hope you like it.**

**Anna x**

* * *

The time has come for Nikki and I's match so I make my way to the gorilla where I find Nikki stretching. "Hey girl." I greet.

"Hey." She responds.

"You ready?" I ask.

"Born ready." She responds.

Let's go out there and kill it." I suggest.

"I just hope I do well." She confesses.

"Don't worry about that you have improved immensely shake off the nerves and let's have a fun match." I respond.

"Sounds like a plan." She agrees.

"Nikki first, then Sarah." A worker yells.

We get into character and Nikki's music blares and the crowd erupt.

Once Nikki is in the ring my music starts and the crowd are back on their feet erupting.

_I walk out from behind the curtain and the crowd erupt._

_"And her opponent from Seattle Washington, she is the divas champion, Sarah." Lillian announces._

_I make my way down the ramp and towards the ring._

_"Here comes the divas champion and seems to have had a make over, I'm loving the hair." Cole comments._

_"I like it." JBL agrees._

_"She was in_ one_ hell of a war last night." Jerry reminds the universe._

_I get in the ring and put my title in the corner and jump up and down._

_The crowd begin to chant "you were awesome, you were awesome, you were awesome."_

_I giving a knowing smirk "she sure was." JBL agrees with the crowd._

_"And here she is about to have a one on one match up with Nikki Bella who has made some serious improvement in the ring so this should be good." Cole announces._

_The referee rings the bell and Nikki and I circle one another._

_We grapple and I push her into the ropes and get counted for four._

_I let go and we circle each other again._

_We grapple again but Nikki this time overpowers me and pushes me into the ropes for a four count._

_We both look at one another and I smile. "Did Sarah just smile?" Cole asks._

_"I think so, and it could be a bad thing or a good thing." Jerry responds._

_We join up again and I over power her and put her into a neck lock and bring her down to the floor._

_She raps her legs around my neck and reverses the hold and puts me into a neck lock. "Nikki bella reverses the neck lock." Cole announces._

_I quickly kip up and we stare off at each other and I'm shocked. The crowd cheer as they take it in._

_Nikki goes to punch me but I duck it and kick her in the mid section. _

_This makes her hunch over and I run the ropes and deliver a swinging back breaker._

_"A spring back breaker by the champ." JBL shouts._

_i cover Nikki. "1, 2." But she kicks out._

_I put Nikki into another neck hold and she starts to fade. But the crowd begin to egg her on and she starts to pump her fist to gain momentum._

_this allows her to punch me in the kidneys which makes me release the hold. _

_Nikki delivers a standing drop kick and I hop straight back up but she delivers another one._

_"Two massive drop kicks by Nikki bella." Jerry annoucnes._

_Nikki covers me. "1, 2." But I kick out._

_"The champ kicks out." Cole adds._

_Nikki pulls me up and flings me into the corner. She runs at me and squis__hes me in the corner._

_she runs backwards again and squishes me a second time. She goes for a third but I run out of the way and she goes chest first into the corner._

_This allows me to roll her up "1." But she kicks out._

_I stare at her wide eyed that she isn't as easy as I thought it would be. "Sarah seems to be shocked at how well Nikki is doing." Cole notices._

_"Nikki has improved since returning from injury." Jerry adds._

_I go to run at her but she side steps and grabs me by the head and delivers a knee to the face. The crowd ooh at the impact._

_Nikki covers me but I kick out._

_Nikki begins to work on another neck hold. "Nikki targeting the neck of Sarah smart move by her." JBL mentions._

_Nikki has a tight hold on my neck which makes me stagger to one leg. "Sarah seems to be fading." Cole notices._

_The crowd then start to cheer to keep me in it and I start to get back to my feet. _

_Nikki starts shaking and yelling "no." as I make it to my feet but the momentum from the crowd allows me to run backwards and Nikki goes back first into the ropes._

_"This is Sarah's chance to take control now." Cole announces._

_I catch my breath and run the ropes and take Nikki down with a close line. I follow it up with two more beautiful ones and cover Nikki "1, 2." But she kicks out._

_"Nikki bella is still in this." Jerry exclaims._

_"She seems to be taking it to the_ champ."_ JBL adds._

_"I wonder what would happen if she pinned the champion." Jerry wonders._

_"She could be in for a title shot." Cole finishes._

_I pull Nikki up by the hair and raise my arm in the air to get the crowd to cheer "come on." I cheer._

_I kick Nikki and she hunches over I place her head under my arm and fling her up, but as she is on my shoulders she wriggles out of the hold and lands on her feet which allows her to grab my neck and deliver a neck breaker._

_"Omg, Nikki reversed the kiss of death." Cole shouts._

_Nikki covers "1, 2." But I kick out._

_"Nikki's going to have to do a lot more than that to pin the champion." JBL reminds everyone._

_Nikki sits up shocked and pulls me up. She turns me round and goes to put me on her shoulders, "Is Nikki going to get her into the rack attack?" Cole wonders._

_As Nikki goes to put me on her shoulders I begin to jab elbows at her neck. This makes her release me and I get off her back._

_I quickly run the ropes and take her down with a close line. I then grab her and deliver a running bulldog._

_"Sarah finds her way out of the rack attack and takes control just like that." Cole annoucnes._

_"She can't be taken down." JBL adds._

_I pull Nikki up and deliver a standing suplex. I quickly cover but she kicks out._

_i sit up aggrivated "Sarah is getting frustrated." Jerry notices._

_"She better stay focused." JBL responds._

_I pull Nikki up harshly again and put her into the position for the kiss of death. _

_I fling Nikki up over my shoulders and fling her face down onto the mat._

_"Sarah delivers a nasty kiss of death this has to be over." Cold announces._

_i cove Nikki "1, 2 and." At the last second Nikki kicks out._

_"OMG." The arena shout._

_"Nikki kicked out of the kiss of death." Cole shouts._

_I sit up and grab my hair frustrated. "I can't believe it that match was over." JBL responds._

_"Nikki is suprising us here tonight." Jerry finishes._

_I slowly get up shaking my head. I start stomping on Nikki frustrated that she won't stay down._

_"Sarah seems to be mad." Cole notices._

_I pull Nikki to the corner and decide to go to some heights._

_"Sarah looks to be setting up the Sarah splash." JBL announces._

_i place Nikki underneath the corner stomping on her several times. I start to climb and when I get to the top rope I look back. "Here it comes." Cole shouts._

_i jump into the Sarah splash and as I am about to land Nikki brings her legs up and I land on her knees and scream in pain._

_"OMG, Nikki got her knees up Sarah is down." Cole shouts._

_"Holy shit, holy shit." The crowd chant cheering._

_Nikki rolls over and covers me. "Nikki is covering the champ." Jerry exclaims._

_"She could pin the champ." JBL adds._

_"1, 2 and." But at the last second I kick out._

_the crowd cheer in excitement. "Sarah kicked out, Sarah kicked out, that impact should have broken ribs." Cole shouts._

_nikki sits up shocked. "Nikki is in shock just as we are." Jerry adds._

_Nikki pulls me up and turns me round and put me on her shoulders._

_"Nikki has Sarah in the rack attack." Cole annoucnes._

_Nikki raises her hands to the crowd and most cheer and she jumps on her knees. "Rack attack, rack attack." Jerry shouts._

_Nikki covers me "1, 2 and " before the referee hits the three count I kick out at the last second._

_"OMG, Sarah kicked out." Cole shouts._

_"This is awesome, this is awesome, this is awesome." The crowd chant as Nikki sits up in shock._

_"This sure is." JBL agrees. _

_"Nikki can't believe Sarah kicked out." Cole comments._

_Nikki pulls me up and goes to place me on her shoulders again but I rifle out and reverse it into a neck breaker and we are both down._

_"Sarah and Nikki are down." Cole announces._

_I start to roll over and crawl to the ropes to help me stand up. Nikki seems to have the same idea and we both use the ropes to stand. _

_I make it to my feet and before Nikki can get to hers I charge at her and punch her in the back from behind.  
_

_"Sarah unleashing some harsh punches to Nikki bella." Jerry announces._

_"Seems likes something has clicked and she wants this to be finished." Cole adds._

_Nikki is now has her back to me and I pull her up onto my shoulders "oh no, Sarah going for the back attack, the same move Nikki has." Cole shouts._

_I raise my arms to get the crowd to egg me on and I jump onto my knees. _

_"Sarah could win it here." Jerry exclaims._

_i then turn Nikki over onto her stomach and lock her in the Sarahniser, "I don't think so, looks like she wants Nikki to tap." JBL responds._

_i pull Nikki's back further and I can hear her screaming in pain. "Nikki is in the middle of the ring, she's got to tap." Cole annoucnes._

_I then feel a hand tap against my leg and the referee rings the bell._

_"Here is your winner by Submission, the divas champion, Sarah." Lillian announces as I sit up tired._

_"Guys that was one hell of a match, tonight showed me that Nikki bella can take it to the champ." Cole comments._

_"That was a hell of a match up and the crowd loved it." JBL finishes._

_I walk of the ramp with my title and turn around and face the crowd and cheer one last time and walk back through the curtain._

Once I walk through backstage I am greeted by the girls with praises.

"That was amazing." Nattie compliments.

"Thanks, it felt good." I respond.

Nikki comes up behind me and hugs me "thank you" she whispers.

"You killed it." I tell her.

She hugs me and walks off.

* * *

After my match I head back to hair and make up to get refreshed before the mainevent. This is where I turn heel and I am excited for this next adventure of Sarah.

i am escorted through the building and find the guys waiting to head out for the last time as a group through the crowd.

"Hey." I greet them.

"Great match earlier." Colby compliments.

"Thanks." I respond smiling.

"You ready for this?" Jon asks.

"ready as I'll ever be." I respond.

"Good, you will do great." He responds and goes to do push ups.

i then turn to face Colby. "You sure you ready?" He asks.

"I think so, I'm just worried about the reaction." I confess,

"You will be fine, you will go out there and when it goes down you will get a reaction, and this will be a big thing for you, don't let those doubts in your mind change that, you can do this". He whispers.

i smile shyly "thanks Colby." I respond.

"Let's go out there and kill it." He suggests.

i nod "let's." I respond and he hugs me.

We hear a throat being cleared and turn to see Joe and Jon smirking. "Yes?" I ask embarrassed.

"Once you guys are done flirting you ready they are calling us?" Jon asks.

i bow my head an they laugh and we hear the shields music play "let's do this." I finally say and we go out.

_We walk out and the crowd erupts into cheers._

_"This contest is scheduled for one fall, introducing first being accompanied by the shield and the divas champion Sarah, Roman Reigns." Julian announces._

_we make our way down the stairs and fans hands clap out backs. _

_We walk down proudly and hop over the barricade wig ease and all climb in the ring grabbing mikes._

_We all get in the ring and take in the crowd that are thunderous._

_"Here they are the team that beat evolution standing tall." Cole announces._

_"I'm still surprised Sarah is standing, she got speared into a table, landed on her neck and still here she is a match the night after and standing with her teammates." Jerry continues._

_"She's a fighter and I can't wait to see what she does next." JBL finishes._

_Our music cuts off and the crowd get even louder and we glance at one another with proud smirks._

_Seth brings his mike up to his lips "Last night this unit right here beat Evolution once and for all." Seth begins and the crowd cheers._

_"We told Evolution dozens of times how the outcome would turn out and what did we do, we won like we always do." Seth continues._

_Dean then steps up with a crazy smirk "this unit right here we are brothers." Dean adds then I look at him._

_"I mean brothers and sisters." He repeats and laugh._

_"This unit bonded together and we dismantled evolution and we evolved into the people that we always said we would become." Dean continues._

_"We went out there and kicked their asses." I chime in and the crowd cheers._

_"Last night we as a team put our bodies on the line and we succeeded, we eliminated Batista who couldn't take it and quit." I exclaim and the crowd cheer again and the guys chuckle._

_"We eliminated Randy Orton, we eliminated the COO triple H and finaly we eliminated that pale skinned English crumpet." I continue loudly and everyone laughs._

_"So now what's next for us all, well that's easy finishing off Randy Orton and evolving." I finish and the crowd cheer._

_I step back in line with Seth and he sneaks an arm around my waist and several fans cheer at the action. _

_We look at one another and smile._

_Roman steps up "Now enough talking randy Orton get you butt out here now so I can punch you in the face with the symbol of excllence." Roman announces and the crowd cheers._

_We only wait a few seconds and Evolutions music comes on and Randy Orton and Triple H walk out. _

_Triple h has his sledgehammer and randy has a glare on his face._

_Triple h brings the mike up to his mouth and the crowd boo._

_I see the situation and instantly climb out of the ring and grab two chairs and slide back in the ring._

_"Looks like Sarah wants some added protection." Cole announces._

_Sliding back into the ring I give one to Seth and he nods as a thanks._

_"I've told you time and time again that I always win." Triple. H begins._

_"If PLan A doesn't succeed then there is always a Plan B." He finishes as everyone looks on confused._

_Roman and dean step forward and I give Seth the signal and he raises the chair up and slams it across the back of Roman._

_"OMG." Everyone shouts._

_"Seth Rollins just attacked roman with the chair." Cole shouts._

_Dean looks on shocked and turns to face Seth and after a few seconds to take in what happened he charges at Dean and I lift my chair up and wack Dean across the skill._

_"OMG.' Everyone shouts again._

_"Sarah just attacked dean." Jerry shouts._

_Triple H and Randy smirk as they watch from ringside nodding._

_i glance to Seth and he nods and I raise the chair above my head and bring it down hitting dean in the back again._

_"Sarah is beating Dean with the chair, I have no idea what we've just witnessed it's like Sarah has flipped a switch." Cole shouts._

_I repeated hit dean across the back and when it gets to the fifth one the crowd boo loudly._

_I stand up straight proudly and smirk as I take in the reaction._

_"Sarah has completely flipped the switch she is smirking." Jerry says loudly._

_"I have no idea why these two have done this." JBL confesses confused too._

_Dean goes to get up and I glance at Seth and he nods. I run the ropes and jump and deliver a curb stomp to Dean on the chair._

_the crowd boo in shock and disgrace and I stand their smirking._

_"Sarah just curp stomped Dean Amrbose." Cole exclaims._

_Seth sees Roman getting up and hits him across the back again and the crowd boo loudly._

_I stand there watch proudly as does Triple H and Randy._

_Once Seth has finished his beat down and a curb stomp just like Dean we climb out of the ring and stand infront of Triple H, Seth passes a chair to Randy and he grins as he walks climbs in the ring._

_Seth and I stand with Triple H and he pats Seth on the back and hugs me with one arm._

_"Guys Seth and Sarah have joined Evolution and the authority, how did this happen?" Cole asks shouting._

_"Triple h always wins." JBL answers._

_Once Randy has finished attack both dean and roman we climb back in the ring and stand with Triple H and Randy._

_The crowd boo thunderously as Triple H raises Seth and I's arms._

_"I can't believe what we just witnessed, the shield won, they had everything going for them, and just like that Seth and Sarah dismantle it, they have a lot to answer for." Cole says._

_I look down at he carnage and smirk as Seth puts an arm around my waist._

_I look up at him and given him my trademark smirk and he responds with one of his own as Raw finishes._

Once we get back through the curtain my heart is bumping, I just turned heal this is crazy and the crout instantly bood so I did something right.

Colby comes up behind me and hugs me "you did great." He whispers.

i turn around and hug him shyly and look up at him and smile. "Thanks." I respond.

"That curb stomp wow." He continues.

"You think so?" I ask with a smile.

"Almost did it better than me." He jokes.

"Almost?" I laugh.

"You did great out there." He tells me again.

"Thanks, my heart is pumping I can't believe that happened." I admit.

"It's only the beginning now and the heat you got was hell crazy." He adds.

"It was instant too." I continue.

"Great stuff out there." Says a voice interrupting our cute moment.

I turn and see Paul smirking "thanks, I hope I pulled it off." I respond.

"You did more than that, you did great, only upwards from here." He continues.

"Thanks." I thank again.

"Now you two have the week off so go home and enjoy it, we will see you next week." He reminds us and we walk off in seperate ways.

* * *

As I am leaving the arena I hear a voice calling me, I turn and see Colby running after me.

"Hey." I greet him with a smile.

"You heading to the airport and Tampa?" He asks.

"Yeah home for the week it will be good to catch up on sleep and rest over the match we had last night." I respond.

"I'm actually heading to Tampa mind if I ride with you? He asks.

"Not at all, what's in Tampa for you?" I ask curiously.

"Crossfit games I'm coaching a team." He answers.

"Cool we should head off then." I suggest.

"Good idea." He responds and we head off.

We arrive at the airport and realise we are on the same flight.

"okay this is freaky." I comment.

"This is a coincidence I swear." He responds.

I chuckle "if you say so." I continue teasing him.

"Want to work out with me tomorrow?" He asks.

"Yeah." I answer.

"Good I will pick you up at 8." He finishes and we board the plane.!

* * *

**Hey all, hope you enjoyed the newest chapter.**

**I also edited this chapter just to fix it up. Let me know what you think.**

**If you haven't already, please read my two new stories 'Second Chances' and 'The First Daughter' I want to know what you think of them.**

**Love you all I appreciate the support.**

**Anna x**


	85. Chapter 85

**Enjoy the next chapter. Note that I have edited this chapter too.**

**Please read and review. **

**I also want to thank everyone for the reviews of this story I am reading what you have to say and I am taking it all in. **

**Love Anna**

* * *

Once landed in Tampa and leaving Colby to do his own thing and I leave for my apartment.

I can't wait to just sleep in my own bed for the week it will be worth catching up with friends having some sleep.

I arrive at my apartment a short while later and crash on my bed exhausted.

I feel the sore muscles and strains from the last few nights finally take it's toll.

I quickly take a shower and hop into bed.

As I place my phone in the charger a message pops up

Colby: _What's the best crossfit here?_ Colby asks.

I respond: _There is a well known one a few blocks from my place._

_Want to train? _He responds.

I smile: _Sure, what time?_

_8am. _Colby answers.

_Meet you there? _I message.

_No, I'll pick you up. Text me your address tomorrow._ He responds.

I laugh at his authority: _Wow no please in that?_

_You should be lucky I'm inviting you._ He jokes.

_Well I might be busy. _I tease back.

_Sure you will be, pick you up at 8, be ready!_ He finishes and I place my phone back on the side table.

I look up at the ceiling smiling before I go to sleep.

* * *

The next morning I am awoken by my alarm.

I quickly get up and put on my workout gear, purple workout pants and a black sports crop top with a white over shirt singlet.

I put my new hair that is now frizzy from the shower I had last night into a pony tail and finish the look with a black headband.

I wash my face and teeth and put on the coffee maker as I hear my phone ringing. "Hello." I say answering.

"I'm at the buzzer." Colby announces.

"Alright come on up, I'm almost ready my coffee is brewing." I respond.

"Your lucky I'm early." He responds and I let him up.

A few minutes later I hear a knock and open the door and see Colby in black exercise shorts and a black t-shirt. His hair in a messy bun and sunnies on his head.

"Hey come in." I greet him.

He steps inside looking around the apartment. "Nice place." He comments.

"Why thankyou. It's perfect for when I'm around." I answer.

"Are you going to give me a tour?" he asks.

"If you're lucky." I tease.

He smirks "So this better than your old place?" he asks.

I nod "Definitely, closer to the shops, friends places, beach." I list.

"You feel safe here?" he asks.

"Yeah no crazy stalkers this time." I joke.

"You ready?" he asks.

"My coffee has just brewed let me pour it in a cup and I'll be out the door." I answer.

I quickly pour the hot coffee into a take away cup and put the lid on.

We make out way to the entry and I open the door.

"So you any good at cross fit?" he asks.

I shake my head "I've only done it a few times so not really." I answer.

"Well consider me your new coach because cross fit is amazing it works everything and then some." He responds.

"Well it must work I mean look at you." I blurt out and instantly go red as I realise I said that aloud.

He grins "So you have been watching me." He jokes.

I roll my eyes "No." I deny.

"Lier, but its okay sweetheart I mean I work hard for this body." He responds and my mouth drops at his openness.

For once someone is more vain than I.

"Alright Fabio let's go." I announce trying to regain my momentum.

He laughs as we leave.

* * *

We arrive at Tampa cross fit and Colby makes a circuit of stuff for us to do.

We begin our first round and I am instantly regretting this decision to do this, I am so not fit enough to do this.

I barely make it through and Colby is enjoying this like it's fun.

I stretch to gain some breath back but see Colby take off his shirt and I immediately gaze over his body, Jesus Christ I'm in trouble.

He turns his head and sees me gazing at his body and smirks.

I shake my head getting back into my mind set before the second round.

If he wants to play it that way fine let the games begin.

I take off my over top and place it on the floor and now I am only in my sports crop top that pushes up my breasts.

Colby's eyes go wide as this happens and I smirk "Round two?" I ask innocently.

He nods watching my body as I walk over to the beginning of the program.

"You okay?" I ask playfully.

He glares at me and goes to his station "Perfect." He says trying not to growl of seeing me like this.

The bell rings and we go into round two.

* * *

After four rounds I am lying on my back, game forgotten absolutely smashed.

"I give this is torture." I say breathlessly.

Colby laughs hovering over me "You finished that's all that counts." He responds.

"I am so not going to be able to walk for the week now." I mutter trying to sit up but fail.

He laughs and helps me up by pulling my hands. "Water?" he asks.

I nod and he passes me two and I instantly drain one.

He laughs "Thirsty hey?" he questions.

I don't answer and start to drink the second one.

"Now tell me truthfully, how did you find it?" he asks.

"Not going to lie, I liked it but I am dead." I respond.

"Normal, you don't usually do this but everytime you do, you will get better and in time you will see the results, and you will be able to move quicker, be stronger and mentally stronger, and that will be great for you in the ring." He explains.

I nod responding "How about we get some breakfast." He suggests.

"Pancakes." I ask with a smile.

He laughs "Anything you want." He responds.

He helps me up and I feel his arms around my waist holding me up as I make it to my feet.

I feel the butterflies turn in my stomach and we gaze at each other.

I can see the sweat dripping from his bare chest. God this is hot.

He let's go reluctantly and grabs his shirt.

"Shower and I will meet you out the front." He says.

I nod and head to the change rooms.

* * *

After showering and getting changed into some shorts and a plain white shirt with white converse I walk out and see a clean Colby at the reception desk talking to one of the girls and I suddenly feel jealous as I watch her flirting with him.

I see her graze his arm and my jealousy picks up.

Why am I jealous? He's single he's allowed to talk to girls I don't own him.

I walk up to the desk and he notices me and the girl looks at me then turns back to Colby.

"You ready?" I ask him.

He nods not even acknowledhing the girl now that I have come out.

Maybe I was overthinking it. "Well let's go, I am starved." I announce.

He chuckles "Alright let's go." He responds and we leave.

I turn to look back at the girl and can see her eyeing Colby, she sees me and glares.

I roll my eyes not even wanting to acknowledge it and walk out the door.

* * *

We find a cute café close from the gym and my place.

I order pancakes and Colby orders the big breakfast with all the works, bacon, eggs on toast with hashbrowns, sausage and beans.

"So this crossfit thing when is it?" I ask curiously.

"Tomorrow." He answers.

"Cool." I respond.

"Are you interested in going?" he asks.

I shrug "Don't know I just wanted to know that's all." I respond.

"Well if you decide to come, let me know and I'll put your name on the list, we will be going out after too." He adds.

"With who?" I ask.

"Some cross fit buddies of mine." He answers.

"You don't want to compete tomorrow?" I ask.

He shakes his head "I don't compete but I coach the team so it will be fun." He answers.

"You must really love cross fit then." I comment.

He nods "After wrestling that's what I want to do." He confesses.

"Open your own?" I ask.

He nods "Yeah. What about you have you thought about what you'd do when wrestling is over?" he asks.

"I haven't even thought about that, I'm so focsed on wrestling." I answer.

"I'm sure you'll be fine though." He responds.

"I can always go back to working in gyms." I joke.

"You worked in a gym?" he asks.

"Yeah in Seattle and when I moved out here, before my career picked up." I answer.

"Do you know when your going back to Seattle next?" he asks.

I shake my head "Don't know but when we do I will definitely have to show you my old stomping ground." I tell him.

"Do you talk to your family over there since you were injured?" he asks.

I nod "Yeah, they call every now and then, I'm glad I'm back in contact with them, I would call them occasionally but now it's every month or so." I answer.

"Do you miss Seattle?" he asks.

"Yes and no. I miss things before my dad passed away, the rest is really bad memories but I do want to go back you know make amends." I announce.

"Have you heard anything about Adam?" he asks suddenly.

"Last I heard he was rotting in jail." I answer.

"Good." He mutters.

I smile "Yeah, he made my life hell." I respond.

"And look at you now, still winning." He adds.

"I'm on top." I finish.

* * *

After breakfast he drops me off at home.

"Thanks for this morning, it was torture but it was fun." I thank him.

He chuckles. "Well if your going to be working with me you're going to have to keep up with me." He jokes.

I fake gasp but laugh it off "Well you better keep up with me." I retort.

"That the best you could come up with?" he asks laghing.

"For now. Hey mind if I come tomorrow?" I ask before closing the door.

He grins "Sure, want to bring someone?" he asks.

"Just put a plus one." I request.

"If I must." He responds.

"Thanks." I thank.

"See you tomorrow, give me a buzz when your there." He says.

"And where is where?" I ask and he laughs and gives me the venue.

"See ya tomorrow." I say goodbye and watch as he drives off.

* * *

That afternoon I ring Anna to inform her of our plans.

"Hey beautiful." She answers.

"Hey love, how are you?" I ask her.

"Good, yourself?" she retorts.

"Home for a few days, you free tomorrow?" I ask.

"For you of course, what's happening?" she asks.

"I'll explain tomorrow." I answer.

"So I saw you turned heel." She mentions.

"I did." I respond.

"What happens now?" she asks.

"You will have to wait and see." I tease.

"No fair." She responds.

"Well maybe tomorrow I'll tell you something, catch ya tomorrow I have lot's to tell you." I announce.

"Good, love you see you tomorrow." She hangs up.

* * *

The next day I wake up to noises from the kitchen.

I start to panic but when I see who it is I sigh.

"What are you doing?" I ask Anna who is cooking in my kitchen.

"I let myself in." she announces.

"I see that." I respond.

"Thought I'd make us breaky." She responds.

"Did you have no food at yours?" I ask.

She grins and continues cooking. "So what are we doing today?" she asks.

"We are going to the cross fit games." I announce.

"And what is that?" she asks confused.

"Just people competing in cross fit, but Colby invited me." I announce.

Her eyes go wide. "The same Colby that you like?" she asks interested.

I don't answer "You have it bad." She notices.

"No I don't" I deny.

She laughs. "Keep telling yourself that and maybe you will believe it." She teases.

"So any progress there?" she asks.

I shake my head "No, but we have been getting close." I answer.

"How close?" she asks.

"Well the night of Payback he chose to stay with me when everyone else went out, and we worked out together yesterday." I tell her.

"And your telling me this now." She exclaims excited.

"It's not that big of a deal." I tell her.

She scoffs "Serena, ever since you met him and you told me about him all I ever see is your face light up." She responds.

"You like him and from what I hear and see he likes you too, I think it's time you stop being a pussy and just go for it." She advices.

"Anna." I scold her.

She shrugs it off "Who knows maybe tonight you'll get laid." She adds.

I roll my eyes "Oh I could see you two together, very hot." She finishes.

* * *

Several hours later I am ready to go.

I am wearing a black and white striped romper that has a key heart neck line.

I pair the look with black flat ankle boots.

My hair is dead straight parted in the middle with a jewellery head piece and my make up is a little sexy but natural looking.

Anna is wearing a brown romper from my wardrobe with brown boots to match, her hair is in a high pony hairsprayed to perfection.

Once we are finish we take a selfie as we look damn good but not overly sexy for a crossfit competition.

Once I take a photo I post it up on my Instagram: _Cross fit games with my bff. AnnaT #wesmokin_

Instantly people start liking and comenting, some love the outfit, some are posting hate for what I did I ignore it as this was expected but majority is mostly about me going to a crossfit games.

* * *

We arrive at the arena and a lot of people are here I have no idea where I'm supposed to be.

"I didn't think this was so popular." Anna comments.

"I know, I know it's popular I just didn't know it was this popular." I agree.

"Do you know where to meet Colby?" she asks.

I shake my head "No he is judging one of the comps and managing another." I respond.

"He's into this a lot isn't he?" she asks.

"Yeah he took me to a class yesterday, I died." I respond.

She laughs "Was he shirtless?" she asks teasing.

I blush looking away "So he was." She mutter.

"Well if it's any constalation I was too." I add and her mouth drops.

And I immediately restate the response.

"What I meant to say was he was trying to show off so I just had to one up him."

She laughs at my antics "Finally someone that can play you at your own game." She comments.

"Come on let's go find him." I suggest and we head off in search of Colby.

* * *

Unsuccessfully we haven't found him yet and we are still wondering around.

We walk back into the arena where the games are and I see a familiar head up the front talking to a group of people.

"I think I see him." Anna notices.

"He's talking maybe I'll just talk to him after." I say.

"Come on, he invited you along for a reason just go say hi." She responds pushing me in the direction of Colby.

"God why do I bring you out." I mumble and she just laughs.

Walking over to Colby i watch as he talks amonst his peers.

His head pops up and his eyes meet mine and he stops talking and excuses himself and starts walking in my direction.

My heart flutters. He looks good in his casual jeans and a dress shirt.

His hair is dried and tied into a neat bun. Dang he's hot.

He finally is infront of me and I smile shyly. "You made it." He greets me.

"I said I would and brought Anna too." I announce pointing to Anna who is casually standing a few feet away.

He waves and she responds with a smile and wave.

"You look great, come I'll get you some seats." He says and we follow him.

"So what is this exactly?" Anna asks looking around.

"It's cross fit games. It's basically a cross fit competition of different varieties of ages, abilities and the best compete and the winner gets a cash prise." He explains.

"I'm guessing your into this then." She responds.

"Yeah, I love it, my second passion besides wrestling." He adds.

"I'm going to have to leave you for a bit as I have some jobs to do but after the show I'll come find you and we'll venture out after." He finishes.

"All good." I respond and he leaves us.

"So is there a bar here?" Anna asks once he's left.

I chuckle loudly and stand up "I hope." I respond and we venture off to find a bar.

* * *

Surprisingly the games was actually really fun.

Everyone was very supportive of one another, everyone got into it, some competitors made records and overall it was a fun time.

It isn't something I would pick as a top thing to do, but it's a good time to meet other people interested in cross fit and get there take on it.

* * *

Arriving at the bar we search for Colby who arrived before us.

It's rather busy tonight.

There is a band playing so a lot of people have come early to get good seats and tables.

Before finding Colby we buy ourselves some drinks because that's what we do and then search the bar for the familiar two-toned haired man.

We find him at a section of the bar with his friends and he sees us coming over.

He stands up and approaches us again. "You made it finally." He says enthusiastically.

"We had to make a pit stop." I explain.

"How did you find today?" he asks us as we join the group.

"Different but fun." I answer.

"Guys I want you to meet someone." Colby announces to his friends.

"This is Serena." He introduces.

Some of the people's face turn into smiles and grins for reasons I don't know.

One of the guys stands up and approaches me. "So you're the famous Serena." He says.

"Yes." I respond confused.

"It's lovely to meet you I'm Aaron." He introduces.

"Nice to meet you, this is my friend Anna." I introduce her as I don't want her feeling left out.

He glances at Anna and smiles "Hi."

"Hey." She greets casually.

"So you're a wrestler too?" a girl asks.

I turn to face the unknown girl who has short blonde hair "Yeah." I answer.

"I'm Gemma." She greets.

"Hi. You all do cross fit with this guy?" I ask pointing to Colby.

"Yes, he trains with us on occasion well when he is home but he manages and coaches us." She answers.

"Well I saw you today, you did great, I didn't really know much about cross fit, but Colby dragged me yesterday and I died so you killed it." I tell her.

She laughs "Was it your first time?" she asks.

"No I have done it before but not to the extent as he does." I respond.

"Well once you get into it you won't want to do anything else." She finishes as we all sit down chatting and I feel comfortable chating with Colby's friends.

* * *

After several drinks I head to the bar for more drinks.

"Let me come with you." Colby says.

We walk together over to the bar and don't see the smirks on our friends faces.

"Thank you for inviting me out today." I thank him.

He smiles "Don't mention it, it was fun." He responds.

"Thanks for introducing me to your friends too, and making Anna feel welcome." I add.

We look back over and I see Anna and Aaron talking quite closely.

"She seems to be fitting right in." he notices.

"That's her, she fits in anywhere, very sociable. And look's like she's into your friend." I add looking up back at him with a smirk.

He nods knowingly "So you fly home tomorrow?" I ask.

He nods "Yeah, but back on the road Sunday." He responds.

"I've enjoyed hanging out with you." I confess.

He smirks "I have too." He responds.

"Really?" I ask uncertain.

He looks into my eyes "Yes." He says truthfully.

* * *

A while later I am very drunk, the drinks have been flowing and the music has been playing.

Anna, Gemma and I are dancing and just having fun.

"So when are you going to tell Colby you like him?" Gemma asks me over the music.

I look at her wide eyed "How did you know?" I ask shocked.

"I know the look when someone is smitten and you have been flirting with each other all night." She answers.

"Doesn't mean he likes me." I respond.

"Hey what did I tell you yestursday, grow some balls and just do it." Anna exclaims.

Gemma laughs "Anna is right just go for it. And besides he likes you, like really likes you." She adds.

"He does." I say a little excitedly.

"Even when he was with Leighla all he did was talk about you, I've never seen him this way about a girl before ever." She confesses.

I gasp shocked. "I just don't want to like rush things." I respond.

"Well you won't know anything unless you try, he told me about the stuff you went through and it seems the right guy has been infront of you the whole time, I just think one of you has to make the first move." She responds.

I nod knowing she is right. "I'm happy with how things are." I tell them.

"So keep doing what your doing and don't rush into anything but tell him how you feel, and I don't doubt he wont respond the same way." Gemma responds.

"Is that you giving me your blessing?" I ask loudly.

She laughs "Yes."

"Now stop over analysing and dance." She orders and we go back to dancing together.

* * *

After dancing I finally feel the effects of the alcohol I have consumed all day.

Anna and Aaron have left, I don't even want to know what there doing but Colby is helping me home as I was going home with Anna but she ditched me but all good she deserves a good night.

"My feet are killing me." I complain as we walk down the path.

He laughs "Serves you right drunkie." He jokes.

"You can't talk you've had the same amount as me." I respond.

"Unlike you I can handle my licquor much more than you." He says as I wobble on my feet as we gaze at one another.

"And I rest my case." He confrims.

I go to move away but I slip and he catches me "Whoops."

"Alright cluts hop on." He says gesturing to his back.

"If you insist." I joke and he croches down and I jump on his back and my legs are around his waist and my arms go around his neck and he continues walking.

* * *

We make it back to mine quicker than we would have if I did walk and he slowly gets me off his back.

But as I get down I slip.

"Shit." I squeal but a pair of hands catch me from behind and hold me close to his chest.

"Saved ya." He whispers seductively in my ear.

My breath hitches as I feel his breath on my ear and I shiver.

"Thanks." I studder shocked at the sudden change in sexual tension.

I slowly turn around to face him and I just stare into his eyes.

"You have nice eyes." I say aloud.

He chuckles "Yours aren't bad either." He responds and I feel his arms tighten as he holds me close.

"You can let go now." I say as our faces are inches apart.

"What if I don't want to." He responds and I slowly smile up at him.

"Then don't." I whisper as I tilt my head up to meet his lips.

He bends down and his lips are millimetres from mine and I join my lips to his.

At first the kiss is soft and sweet but once our lips mould together and we are in sync the kiss deepens as I rap my arms around his neck.

His hands hold my waist tightly as I feel his tongue asking for access.

I decide to tease him and make him wait but he growls lowly and it makes me chuckle which gives him the perfect chance to thrust his tonge in my mouth and the kiss turns sensual and sexy as I fight to keep up.

Damn he's a good kisser.

I feel myself not wanting to end it but I finally release catching my breath.

I look at him in the eyes and feel myself blush at how good that felt.

I don't think anyone has ever kissed me like that. "Wow." I say breathlessly.

"Do you have any idea how long I have wanted to do that?" he asks as he brushes my hair from my face.

I smile at his openness "I think it was worth the wait." I whisper.

He kisses me again and I deepen the kiss.

"I'd love to continue this but it's late, you are drunk and I want to do this right with you." He confesses.

I smile "Me too, I don't want this to be like my other relationships, I want this to work but we need to do this right." I agree.

"It's a good think I'm patient." He jokes.

"I don't think I can be patient." I joke.

"I know you can't even sit for more than five minutes." He teases.

"That is not my fault." I respond.

He laughs and kisses me for the third time.

"Thank you for a good day." I thank him as his forhead rests on mine.

"No thank you." He retorts.

"And about whatever this is, can we not tell anyone about this, I want it to just be us, and I want to focus on that." I ask him.

"Well with the people that we work with I think that is a great idea." He responds.

"It's also hot that we can sneak around." I add.

"Sneak around?" he questions.

"Well sneaking around is a lot more fun, and myseterious and sexy." I respond as I whisper in his ear.

"Well if you think about it that way." He smirks and kisses me for the last time, this time ending it before I want it too.

I pout "This is what you wanted." He reminds me.

"Yeah well it doesn't mean I have to like it." I pout.

He chuckles. "It will all be worth it in the end, we will do this right." He responds.

* * *

That night I go to sleep suddenly not drunk.

All the alcohol went away once I had that kiss with Colby.

I have never felt anything like that before.

The attraction and the lust were there and I could feel the emotion coming out from him.

He didn't have to tell me how he felt about me, he showed me.

And for once I think it would be good to just let us happen before letting people know about us.

I finally get to to be with someone that I've always wanted to be with and maybe Ian was right, the person I end up with was right in front of me the whole time.


	86. Chapter 86

**Here's the next chapter, hope you like it, this is a little rushed so may have grammar errors sorry in advance I will edit later, but wanted to upload anyone.**

**I have re-written/ edited this chapter.**

**Please read and review I love the feedback.**

**Anna xx**

* * *

For the rest of the week off I spent most of it catching up on sleep but I had an important event I had to attend on the Saturday. April's wedding.

I haven't seen her since she left and I can't wait to see her.

Her wedding is in Chicago so I will be flying out Friday night and staying at a hotel for the weekend before I head back on the road for work.

* * *

I arrive in Chicago excited to meet up with April, there is so much I have to tell her but I know she is in bridezilla mode so I won't be able to talk to her unitl she gets back to WWE which is a week away.

I enter my hotel room and it's peaceful inside.

A double bed, TV and a small bathroom conjoined perfect for me.

I head out to get some dinner before turning in for the night.

* * *

The next morning I wake up before my alarm and head out to the nearest cross fit.

Ever since my workout with Colby I have been attending cross fit gyms and even though I die each time doing it I can feel myself becoming more agile from doing a few sessions.

I think I'm becoming hooked and I'm hoping down the line it will help me inside the ring.

* * *

After my workout I shower and head to the hair salon where I get my hair put into a curly up-do with loose curls let out on the sides.

My make up is quite bold as I want it to last the night.

After the hair salon I head to the nail salon and as I step inside I spot my familiar friends head of hair.

"Celeste." I call out.

She looks up from her spot and grins "Serena." She screeches bolting up and hugs me.

"How are you?" she asks.

"I'm good, and yourself?" I ask.

"Good, really good, my clothing brand is really coming together." She responds.

"Glad to hear it." I respond.

"How are you after the brake up?" she asks.

"I'm good actually it was a mutual thing it was needed to be done." I answer.

"Why did it end?" she asks as I take a chair next to her and we begin our toes.

"I asked him where it was heading and I think it was easier when I was injured, distance was hard and I guess we fell out of love." I answer.

"You okay though?" she asks again.

"Yeah." I answer.

"How's work?" she asks.

"Good, still the champ just turned heel." I answer with a grin.

"I saw, and the change in hair was that a WWE decision?" she asks.

"They wanted me to be a bit darker." I answer.

"Do you know what your next storyline is?" she asks.

"Yes but I can't say anything but I have several, but I will be feuding with April when she gets back." I clue her in.

"You miss having her around?" she asks.

"So much I can't wait for her to get back, I mean I love the girls there but you two were my first real friends." I answer.

She squeezes my hand in reassurance.

"I'm proud at what you've accomplished I saw your last two paper view matches you are stealing the show." She comments.

"I just hope this allows us woman to continue what we are doing I want all of them to have an opportunity." I respond.

"It will." She finishes.

* * *

After catching up with Celeste she comes back to my hotel as we plan on getting ready together.

Her partner PJ couldn't make it so we are going as each other's dates it will be fun.

Once ready I look in the mirror at my finished look.

I am wearing a orange bandage dress with cut outs on the bust paired with black heels.

We take a picture and upload it to our social media: _My date for the evening! CelesteBonin #AandPWed _

* * *

We arrive at the ceremony and take our seats on April's side and shortly after the ceremony begins.

April looks stunning as does Phil who looks handsome in his tucks.

I can't help but let a tear fall as I cling to Celeste's elbow.

Once the ceremony is finished the newlywed couple take photo's whilst the guests head to the reception.

We are immediately handed Champaign as we enter and find our tables.

We wait not even an hour and the married couple arrive as does the wedding party.

The first dance starts and we all watch as the loved up couple dance their first dance.

After formal speeches I finally have a chance to see April.

"Hey." I say walking up to the couple.

"Serena you're here." April exclaims and hugs me and once I am released I hug Phil too.

"Congratulations you two I am so happy for you." I tell them.

"Thank you for coming." Phil thanks.

"I'll let you two talk." He finishes and kisses April's head and leaves us.

"You look beautiful and your beeming." I comment as we head outside.

"I am so happy." She smiles.

"I'm so happy for you." I respond.

"How are you?" she asks.

"Good, but I miss you like crazy." I answer.

She laughs "Back at you, I'll be back soon." She promises.

"How is everything with you, I know you said everything was good after the break up but I know you, are you really okay?" she asks.

I smile "I am. It was needed to be done." I respond.

"How are the ladies?" she asks.

"There good. But it hasn't been the same though." I confess.

"Of course it hasn't." she jokes. "I see you finally turned bad." She announces.

I smile "I always said I was the devil inside." I joke.

"That you did, and I hear we will be working together again." She adds.

I smile "we will be, should be interesting with the character change and the pop you get, kind of like a reversal." I respond.

"You okay with all the change?" she asks.

"Yeah I'm excited, and I get to work with Stephanie, and Colby more." I add.

She smirks "How's that going?" she asks as I immediately shy away.

"Did something happen between you two?" she asks.

"There is so much I need to tell you, I don't even know what's going on, I need to tell someone." I confess.

"You better tell me, don't keep it bottled up." She advices.

"It's not bad stuff just confusing stuff." I answer.

"Well don't fret now, it's my wedding and it's time to dance." She says excitedly.

"There you two are." Says a voice from behind us.

We turn and see Celeste. "It's time to dance." She announces.

"Before that I just want to say it's great to be together again." I tell them.

"Can we?" I ask as I show my phone.

They smile as we take a selfie together.

April in the middle and Celeste and I on both her sides: _Finally reunited with AJLee and CelesteBonin #TripleThreats #AandPWed_

* * *

The nest day I wake up to a huge hangover and throbbing feet.

Too much alcohol and dancing.

It always happens to me at weddings but I don't regret it, it was an amazing wedding but no time to grovel in my misery as I have a flight to catch and have to head back to work for Raw tomorrow.

I leave the hotel and head straight to the airport with a large cup of coffee and a headache starting.

I sleep most of the flight to Dallas Texas and once off the plane I get a rental car the company rents us and head to the hotel.

* * *

The next day I wake up and head to a local CrossFit.

I walk in and as I step inside I see a familiar two toned head of hair talking to a group of people.

I feel my heart race as I haven't seen him since he left Tampa.

I shake off the thought as I put my things in the locker room and make my way towards the circuit as I am about to start he notices me.

He smiles at me and I suddenly feel butterflies in my stomach.

I wave shyly and he makes his way over. "Hey." He greets me.

"Hi." I respond.

"How was your week off?" he asks casually.

"Agh good, went to a wedding got some much needed sleep." I answer.

"How was April's wedding?" He asks.

"It was great." I answer.

"So you in to cross fit now huh?" he asks curiously.

I smile "You may have got me hooked, and I may have done a few sessions since we last saw each other." I respond.

"Feel any improvement?" he asks.

I shrug, "You will have to wait and see." I tease and turn around getting ready to start as the clock is about to go off.

He smirks and heads back to his station.

* * *

Once the workout is done I am breathless and dripping in sweat.

"I see you aren't on the floor dying this time." Colby mentions.

"Trust me I could drop any second." I joke.

"You did good out there." He compliments.

"Why thank you." I respond flirtingly.

"I better shower and get myself presentable." I tell him.

"You already are." He responds and I feel my cheeks flush.

I smile "I'll see you at the arena, I have to go in early." I wonder.

He nods "Yeah, and well done again before you know it you're going to be a beast at this." He finishes.

"Aren't I already?" I joke as he laughs and I walk off.

* * *

I arrive at the arena and make my way into the locker room.

Nicole, Saraya and Nattie are inside. "Hey ladies." I greet them.

"Hey we saw the photos of April's wedding, you looked gorgeous." Nicole comments.

"Thank you it was a fun night." I respond.

"How was the rest of your week off?" Saraya asks.

"Good much needed." I answer.

"Do you know what your doing tonight?" Nattie asks.

"About to find out." I answer dropping my things off and making my way towards Mark and Janes office.

I eventually find it knocking whilst entering and find Colby, Jon and joe inside.

"Hey." I greet them whilst eyeing Colby who looks hot.

I only just saw him and he looks even better.

I shake off the feeling and glance at Mark.

"Glad you're here we were just informing everyone about what's happening." Mark announces.

"Good because I was coming to find out what I am doing." I respond.

"Tonight is where Sarah and Seth explain their actions, we have a synopsis of what you can do from that, it also informs you of what happens after that. Serena you will be in a match on Smackdown with Nattie, there will be a backstage segment then a match after." Jane announces.

I flick through the script for my segment.

"Sounds fun, anything in particular you want from me?" I ask.

"You're a heel now so try and act more confident and have more of an attitude." Mark suggests.

* * *

Once informed of my role for the night I head to hair and make up where I find Nikki getting ready.

"Hey." I greet her again.

"What you doing tonight?" she asks.

"Segment with Seth and the boys explaining myself then a confrontation, yourself?" I ask.

"Handicap match with Alicia and Aksana." She answers.

"Handicap?" I ask curiously.

"Yeah all to do with Brie quitting until she comes back." Nicole explains.

"This is good then you get more TV time." I add.

"Yeah I just wish I was showing off more of my skill." She adds.

"And you will who knows they might add you in a feud with me as I am part of the authority now." I respond.

She shrugs "I'm just happy I'm getting on and am thankful that you're here." She responds.

I hug her "You will do great big things will come for you." I tell her.

* * *

After I am finished at hair and make up I get changed into a pair of black skinny jeans with a white corset top, paired with black ankle boots.

My hair is dead straight and parted in the middle and my make-up has a bold Smokey eye to bring out my darker side.

I grab my title and put it on my shoulder taking a selfie: _Get ready for your Divas Champ Dallas and bow down to the queen of this division. #ThisIsWhatAChampLooksLike_

"Wow." Says a voice from behind me.

I turn and see Nattie and Saraya.

"You look hot." Saraya compliments.

"Thanks I think I'm liking this darker side of me, more sexy you know." I respond.

"Well you look beautifully evil." Nattie repeats.

"I heard we have a segment on Smackdown." She confirms.

"I know I'm excited about it, haven't worked anything with you in a while it should be good" I respond.

"When are you on?" Saraya asks.

"About an hour." I answer.

"So did I hear things or were you and Colby at a Crossfit this morning?" Saraya asks.

I look at her confused as to how she knew about that.

"We ran into each other." I explain.

"And you didn't run into him in Tampa last week at the cross fit games?" Saraya questions further.

"He invited me." I explain.

"As a date?" Nattie asks curiously.

"No just as friends." I answer.

"So nothing happened." Saraya wonders.

"Nope." I lie.

"I got to go work on my lines." I tell them and leave before I get questioned further.

* * *

Finally my segment is on.

I make my way to the gorilla position with my title and see Colby dressed in a suit, he looks good.

I make my way to his line of sight and I see his eyes go wide and I guess he has taken in my appearance.

I feel those darn butterflies again. "Hey." I say walking up to him.

"You ready?" I ask.

It takes him a moment to get the words out. "Yeah, you look great." He compliments.

"I know." I say cockily.

He laughs grinning "You good with your lines?" he asks.

"Good as I'll ever be." I respond.

The match before our segment has just ended and they have just gone to an add break.

Michael Cole gets in the ring and we wait until the commercial break finishes.

The add finishes and the camera pans to a waiting Michael Cole in the centre of the ring with three chairs set up.

_"__Ladies and gentleman please welcome my guests at this time two people that have been the centre of controversy over the past week a former member of the shield Seth Rollins and the WWE Divas champion Sarah." Cole introduces us._

_Seth's new music starts up and immediately the crowd boo's. _

_We walk out after a moment arm in arm and we stand at the top of the ramp and take in the reaction. _

_We glance at one another and we both laugh as we make our way down the ramp. _

_"__There they are the two people who have been in the talk of the media all week and the crowd's sign's say it all." Jerry announces as the crowd continues to boo._

_We get to the bottom of the ramp and Seth escorts me up the steps and holds the ropes open and helps me inside. _

_"Why thankyou." I thank as he escorts me to our seats with an arm around my waist._

_We give each other smirks as we face Cole as the crowd are still booing. _

_"I think these fans and the WWE universe would of done the same thing these two did last week." JBL comments._

_"__What sellout to the authority?" Jerry shouts._

_"__Yes." JBL answers loudly._

_We take a seat as Seth's music dies and the crowd chant. "You sold out, you sold out, you sold out." _

_Seth and I make eye contact and we both start laughing._

_"Is that all you've got?" I ask laughing. _

_The crowd boo loudly and just continue to laugh "Boo, hoo." I taunt sarcastically._

_"__Sarah seems to have a new persona now, rude and she seems to be so proud of herself." Jerry notices._

_"So she __should be, she made the right decision." JBL defends me._

_"__Seth, Sarah Weclome." Cole begins._

_"__Thank you." Seth responds._

_"__There has been a lot of uh, talk this past week." Cole continues._

_"__Talk about what?" I ask._

_"__That you two attacked.." Cole begins to answer but is cut off._

_"__I don't get what all this controversy is all about. Is it about what we did last week? Because to me and I think it's the same for Sarah it wasn't a big deal." Seth wonders as the crowd boo._

_"__But you two attacked your team mates, your brothers why do this?" Cole asks the question everyone has been hounding us._

_"Firstly __Michael I was never a part of the shield." I begin to say. _

_"I was only in the shield because I was needed and the fans were the ones that voted me in." I remind everyone but am cut off by "you sold out." chants. _

_"Oh come on, can you come up with anything else to say?" I ask the crowd and laugh as they boo._

_"We were just doing what was best for business." I explain over the boo's._

_"__I bet if any of you were given the opportunity you would have jumped at the offer." Seth adds._

_They boo "Oh you all are liars." I say loudly. _

_"You should be thanking us, we are saving this company." I yell louder standing up as does Seth._

_"__We are two of the best wrestlers, yeah that's right wrestler's, in this company and we chose to do what we did because it was to benefit our careers, if that means stabbing my brothers in the back so be it, I did it." Seth finishes and laughs._

_"__But you beat Evolution, why stab your family in the back?" Cole asks._

_"__You keep asking the same question Michael and we could give you a million different answers but do you want to know the real reason?" I ask and he nods._

_"It's because we wanted to." I announce and the crowd boo as Seth laughs._

_"__I am the WWE Divas Champion and I have been carrying this divas division on its back ever since I arrived just like the shield did, no one has been able to beat me, no one has been able to make me give up and no one has been able to take this championship away from me." I explain further. _

_"__My goal is to rule this company so I went to the people that know how to that. I went to Stephanie McMahon because they win, and I always win." I finish and drop my mike as Seth looks on impressed. _

_The crowd boo again and I laugh it off as I sit back down crossing my legs taking it in. _

_"Sarah has this new attitude I love it." JBL exclaims._

_"__We did what we did to benefit us, and as we are the future of this company we did what was what was best for us and we chose last week as the first notion of what we are capable of, and in joining the authority I know we will have futures, as for our opponents not so much." Seth finishes laughing as he sits back down._

_"__Is that all you wanted Michael, is that all you wanted to hear?" I ask leaning over as the crowd boo._

_"__Oh that's right, we heard earlier from Dean Ambrose that we were going to say our peace then they were going to kick the crap out of us." Seth reminds everyone._

_I laugh "Yeah I'd love to see them try, no offense Seth but I outsmarted the shield two years ago, and I outsmarted evolution." I remind everyone._

_"__No offense sweatheart." Seth responds and chuckles at the memory._

_"__Anyway where was I? Oh that's right." I begin to say and start to throw my chair out of the ring and Seth follows._

_ "We've said our peace where are you shield or whatever is left of you." I ask and laugh as the crowd boo._

_Cole gets out of the ring and we take in the crowd._

_ "Where you at boys." Seth yells out._

_I take off my belt and put it in the corner._

_ "They just called out what's left of the shield." JBL announces._

_"Pretty__ gutsy move." Jerry comments._

_The crowd begin to cheer and point as Dean and Roman come out from the side and make their way quickly to the ring. _

_"Here they are and both Seth and Sarah are standing their ground." JBL continues._

_Seth rips off his tie and we back away a little. _

_As Roman and Dean reach the ropes to get up in the ring the Wyatt's theme appears and the arena goes black._

_Seth and I sneak out of the ring and as the lights turn back on Luke Harper and Eric Rowan are face to face with Dean and Roman._

_They all of a sudden attack and Seth and I scream from the outside._

_ "Get them, get them." I shout._

_I lean a arm on Seth's shoulder and he looks at me with a grin._

_"Do you think this was their plan all along?" Cole wonders observing our behaviour._

_"__Of course it was." JBL responds. _

_"__Go." I encourage as the Wyatts seem to be taking over the two members of the shield. _

_Seth makes his way back in the ring but all of a sudden the boys throw out the two wyatt members and Seth is in between his two former brothers. _

_"Seth." I screech in concern._

_"Oh Seth is in trouble." Jerry exclaims._

_Dean and Roman grab Seth and before they do any harm all three Wyatts return and take down the rest of the shield. _

_"And Bray Wyatt joins in on the beat down of the shield." JBL announces._

_I help Seth up on his feet as he scrambles out of the ring. "You okay?" I ask worried. _

_He nods as we race towards the ramp as the Wyatt's continue to fight the shield members._

_"__The wyatts's are feasting on Reigns and Ambrose is this what we are going to see later on tonight?" Cole wonders just as John Cena's music blares and the arena explodes._

_"__Wait a minute it's John Cena." Cole exclaims._

_ "A man who has been fighting with Bray." He adds._

_"__No." I yell out frustrated that Cena came to the guys rescue._

_We make our way up the ramp as does the Wyatt as the men in the ring ramp up the crowd. _

_"Looks like the Shield have found a partner." Jerry announces._

_"__Will they be standing tall later tonight?" Cole wonders._

_"__We will see but Seth and Sarah are leaving." Jerry finishes as w__e run up the ramp and exit through the curtain._

"That was wild." I say loudly as Colby and I catch our breath.

"It was you did great, I kind of like this new attitude of you." Colby mentions.

"I have always told people I'm the devil inside." I joke.

"You took in the heat amazing, you rode with it, you did good." Colby continues.

"As did you." I retort.

"How do you feel?" he asks.

"Buzzed full of adrenaline, I've never run away before." I laugh.

"Well heel's do that a lot." He responds.

"I've seen you run away a lot ." I finish.

"Are you insulting me?" he asks amused.

"Maybe, what would you do about it?" I ask flirting.

He grins smugly "Lot's of things." He whispers and walks towards me, I gulp in anticipation and hear voices from behind me and the guys come back from the ring interrupting our moment.

"Well I better find the girls." I announce.

"Good job out there." Jon (Dean Ambrose) compliments.

"Thanks, I'm going to find the girls." I repeat and walk off not before turning back towards Colby and smile.

"Text me." I mouth.

* * *

I find the girls back in the locker room. "Hey." I greet them.

"You looked hot out there especially when Colby had his arm around you." Nattie mentions.

"Why thank you, all in character ladies." I respond casually.

"Sure it was." Nicole mutters.

"What was that?" I ask not hearing her.

"Nothing." She responds.

"You finished for the night?" Trinity asks.

"Yeah, will just hang around for the rest of the show." I answer.

"Well you did awesome." She compliments.

"Thanks." I thank.

* * *

Once the show is over I find Nikki and Nattie who I am riding with to the next town.

"You ready to go?" Nicole asks.

"Yeah, ready, you want me to drive?" I ask.

"Yes please, I am sore." Nikki responds.

"Let's go." Nattie finishes packing up her stuff.

* * *

We walk out to where the rental cars are and just so happen to be leaving as Colby and the boys are leaving.

"Bye boys." Nattie says.

"You driving straight through?" Joe asks.

"Yep." I answer dangling the keys.

"We are starving though so a couple hours in we might pool over at a diner and eat, let us know if your near us and join us." I say to the group but mostly at Colby.

"Will do, but drive safe." Colby says and I smile.

"Always am." I finish loading my stuff in as Nattie climbs into the front and Nikki into the back.

"Alright stop flirting and hurry up." Nikki teases.

I laugh blushing "yes mom." I joke and she glares as the others laugh.

"See ya boys." I wave goodbye climbing inside and driving off not before honking at the guys.


	87. Chapter 87

**Here is the next chapter I hope you like it. **

**T****his will be the last chapter for a while as I have a lot of course work to do and am no where near finished and am supposed to be finished in the end of July but that's not happening. **

**So I will be working on study, but if I find a time to update I will, so be patient and if you need to re-read the story to remind yourselves of how far this story has gone do it. **

**We are almost at 90 chapters which is freaking ridiculous if it wasn't for you readers I wouldn't be writing.**

**So please enjoy this chapter and re-read the story as I have re-written/edited too.**

**Thanks everyone and don't forget to read/review**

**Anna xx**

* * *

The next day I arrive at the arena for Smackdown.

We got in late last night and I crashed as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I make my way into the locker room and several ladies are already setting up there stuff. "Morning." I greet them all.

"Hey, how'd you sleep?" Nicole asks.

"I crashed as soon as I hit the pillow." I respond.

"What you doing today?" Nikki asks.

"Backstage segment with Nattie then a match." I answer.

"Anything interesting happening?" she asks intrigued.

"Maybe." I shrug.

* * *

I leave the locker room and make my way towards catering to grab a bite to eat, as I am walking I bump into someone.

I look up and it's Colby. "Hey." I smile.

"How are you?" he asks with a smile of his own.

"Good, hungry." I answer.

"I'm surprised because you ate those pancakes at the diner on the way to town." He reminds me.

We all ended up stopping for food and I was craving pancakes and luckily enough the diner has some.

"Hey don't judge you had twice as much as me." I retort.

He grins "You on your way to get glammed up?" he asks.

"Yeah, I had to detour first." I joke.

"You doing anything tonight?" he asks.

I shake my head "Nope." I answer.

"Some of the us are heading to a bar after todays taping, you should come." He suggests.

"I'll see." I tease. "Well I gotta run, perfection is needed." I joke.

He laughs "You don't need all that stuff." He says.

I smile "Yes I do." I finish and walk off.

* * *

I find Amy setting up her stuff. "Hey girl." I greet her.

"How was your drive through?" she asks.

"Good." I answer.

"You have two segments correct?" she asks.

"Yes a backstage segment and then a match after that." I respond.

"What would you like to go with today?" she asks.

"I liked the crimps look you did a week ago, it was different." I answer.

"They looked amazing." She coments.

"They sure did." I agree laughing.

"Let's get you beautiful." She says.

"I already am." I joke and she laughs.

* * *

After hair and make up I get changed into black and white wrestling gear, the pants are black and white paired with black boots and a matching hulter top.

My hair is in crimped curls and my make up is evil; my eyes are a dark smokey eye and my lashes are thick.

I walk back into catering where I see Nattie is getting food and she is ready. "Hey." I greet her.

"How are you, you ready for our match?" she asks.

"You know I always am." I joke.

"As discussed yesterday creative want you to be more vicious and have an attitude." Nattie reminds me.

I nod smiling "I really hope I can pull it off." I confess.

"You will, you've been doing great since you turned, and remember if you get any reaction at all its good." She reminds me.

I nod "Your right." I finish.

"So I hear several of us are going to a bar tonight you going?" she asks.

"Yeah I got the invite." I answer.

"Who?" she asks curiously.

"Colby." I answer casually.

She grins "Are you getting closer?" she asks.

I shrug not answering as I don't want people knowing. "Come on tell me." She pests.

"Sorry not going to." I tell her and leave before she can pester me some more.

* * *

A while later I am called to go to set.

We are giving our cues and directions and go over some of our lines. We are given the countdown and the director yells "Action."

_I am walking backstage with my title on my shoulder when the camera scans towards me and i__mmediately the crowd boo as I appear on screen with a smirk._

_"__There's the diva's champion." Cole announces._

_"__She seems to be in a good mood." JBL notices happily._

_"__She has really had an attitude change over the past week ever since she attacked the shield and joined the authority." Cole reminds everyone._

_"__Oh stop, she explained everything last week she did what she did for her future." JBL defends._

_The crowd continue to boo as I make my way towards the gorilla._

_I hear the crowd and just smile until a voice yell out to me ending my good mood __"What happened to you?"_

_I turn next to me and Natalya comes into view and the crowd cheer loudly. __"__Excuse me." I ask rudely._

_"__What happened to you Sarah, you used to be sweet and caring and loving but now look at you nothing but a sell out." Natalya declares and the crowd cheers._

_I start laughing clapping my leg "ahahahaa, what's __happened to me? What's happened to you Nattie?" I ask her and the crowd boo loudly._

_"__You used to be good, but now look at you, nothing but a washed up reality star." I exclaim and the crowd boo and several cheer as agree with the comment._

_Natalya looks hurt "Are you going to cry Nat?" I ask teasing her._

_"__You know what Sarah I've had it, all I have ever done for you is help you, and as soon as you get a little bit of power and ego you think you are all that." Nattie responds and the crowd cheer loudly._

_"Oh Nattie you didn't teach me anything, if anything I put you back on the map." I respond and the crowd boo again._

_"Really prove it." Natalya suggests._

_"Prove what that I am better than you and always will be?" I ask laughing and the crowd boo me more and I start laughing._

_"Oh Nattie you are delusional." I finish cracking up some more as even more boo's echo._

_"You hear that?" she asks me gesturing to the crowd. __"They all agree with me you are nothing but a sellout." Natalya finishes._

_"__I can't believe Natalya is speaking to our divas champion like that." JBL responds distainfully._

_"__You can't believe it, Sarah has had nothing but a huge ego since joining the authority and now someone is pulling her up for it." Cole finishes._

_"__Really Nattie is that the best you got?' I ask laughing after the crowd quiet down._

_"__I've got a lot more." She responds._

_"__Really Nattie because all I've seen of you lately is you losing matches and blaming others." I speak up and the crowd boo._

_"__Where is the diva that used to be good huh?" I ask laughing some more._

_Natalya looks like she is about to lose it and suddenly slaps me across the face __"__Ooh." The crowd echo as they cheer._

_"__Come on Sarah, where's the tough girl now?" she retorts glaring at me._

_I slowly turn my head and the camera shows me wide eyed. __"__Uh oh." JBL mumbles._

_"__Her eyes have gone wide." Cole comments._

_"__She just pissed of the wrong diva." JBL finishes laughing._

_I start chuckling and the crowd begin to give a mixed reaction. _

_I turn to face Natalya and step up to her and stare into her eyes "A slap Nattie really, that is so predictable." I tease._

_Natalya looks shocked and steps back "You are going to regret for ever putting you hand on me." I threaten._

_"Oh really." Natalya says getting her voice back._

_"Yes, because if you still think you are so good you are going to meet me __down in that ring and have a match with me." I announce and the crowd cheer liking the idea._

_"And if I don't want that?" Natalya asks._

_"If you don't do that then it will prove to me and everyone here that you are nothing but a washed up diva who needs to quit." I finish and walk off pushing past her harshly as the crowd give a mixed reaction._

_"__Are we going to see a match?" Cole wonders shocked._

_"__I don't know but Sarah is pissed off." JBL finishes as the screen goes black._

After the segment I hold my cheek "Wow nattie what a shot." I laugh.

"Your eyes were creepy." She comments.

"Come on we are next." I remind her and we run to the gorilla.

* * *

During the commercial break Natalya walks out to he music and the crowd cheer her loudly as she jumps up and down in the ring.

The commercial ends and I am given the signal to head out as Natties music dies down.

_My new music 'Sledgehammer' by Fifth Harmony starts up and the crowd are on their feet and majority are booing but some are cheering._

_"__Here comes the diva's champ and she seems to have some new music." Cole announces._

_"I like it." JBL comments._

_"The authority has approved this match and it looks like Natalya agreed too." Cole finishes._

_I walk out with my title around my waist and stand at the top of the ramp with a wide eyes and a grin._

_I make my way to the ring and hop up onto the apron and over the ropes not bothering to go to the corner._

_I take my title off and raise it above my head and yell out "I am the queen." I shout and the crowd boo._

_My music dies down and the crowd continue to boo. _

_I just stare out and shake it off "I don't care." I shout._

_The referee asks us if we are ready and I just send a kiss to Natalya to get into her head._

_"__Right off the bat Sarah is playing mind games." Cole announces._

_"__I love it." JBL compliments laughing._

_The referee rings the bell and I suddenly charge at Natalya before she can move tackling her down hard to the mat and the crowd ooh at the impact._

_"My god, Sarah just took __Natalya_ _down without waiting a beat." Cole shouts._

_I start hammering at Natalya hard in the face. "How dare you slap me Nattie." I screech and the crowd boo._

_I pull Natalya up and fling her into the corner and she holds her back in pain._

_I run at her and squish her into the corner. _

_I take her with me and deliver a nasty running bulldog "Sarah with a running bulldog." Cole announces._

_I quickly cover her "Sarah covers." JBL continues but Natalya kicks out._

_I stand up not waiting a minute and start stomping all over Natalya. _

_I stomp her hands, legs, feet and face until she cringes in pain. "Sarah is just stomping aaway at Natalya." Cole exclaims._

_"__Come on Nattie, I thought you were a Hart." I screech and the crowd boo._

_I stand up and raise my hands taunting "Look at her." I point to her as the crowd continue to boo._

_"__She is nothing." I screech and stomp at her again._

_I pull her up but she punches me in the face and the crowd cheers loudly._

_Natalya starts to punch me and I start to stumble into the ropes and on her final punch to the face the impact makes me fall out of the ring._

_"__Natalya has punched Sarah out of the ring." JBL shouts._

_"__This may be Natalya's chance to take offense." Cole adds._

_Natalya follows after me and I lean against the apron._

_Natalya runs at me and rams me back first into the apron and the crowd cheer._

_I scream and fall to the floor as Natalya raises her hands to the crowd and cheers "Yeah."_

_I crawl away and she pulls me up by the hair. "Ladies back in the ring." The referee shouts._

_Natalya rolls me back in the ring and this allows me to take a breath._

_As she crawls back in the ring I fist my hands together and hit her in the stomach as she goes to grab me. __"__What a hit." Cole shouts._

_Natalya hunches over and this allows me to run the ropes and deliver a scissor kick. __"__Ooh." The crowd echo and boo._

_I cover Natalya "1, 2." But she kicks out and the crowd cheer. __"__Come on." I shout at the referee._

_"__It was two." He responds._

_"__Count faster." I shout._

_"__It was two." He repeats._

_I stand pull Natalya up a little and put her into a neck hold. __"__A sleeper hold to Natalya." Cole announces._

_After about thirty seconds Natalya begins to pump her fist and the crowd clap her on to get her back in the match._

_"__No." I shout at the crowd. "No."_

_Natalya begins to get to her knees and I wrap my legs around her back and hold tighter._

_"__Sarah has a really tight hold on Natalya." JBL comments._

_"__But she is still fighting." Cole responds._

_Natalya makes it to one foot and the crowd are still cheering her on. __"__No stop." I shout and jump off her back and pull her down by the hair and she lands on her back._

_I stand up happy that she's back down and taunt the crowd. "She is nothing." I yell and the crowd boo loudly._

_I pull Natalya up again by her neck and deliver a neck break and the crowd ooh from the impact._

_"__What a neck breaker." Cole exclaims._

_"__You could hear that for miles." JBL adds._

_I quickly cover Natalya but she kicks out again and the crowd cheer._

_"__That's it." I shout angrily. "She's done." I add and the crowd boo._

_I pull Natalya up and stand behind her and __I jump on her back and deliver the back stabber. __"__Back stabber." Cole shouts._

_I turn Natalya over but she grabs my neck and rolls me up into a pin "1, 2 and" before the three I kick out shocked and the crowd boo._

_"__Natalya nearly pinned the champion." Cole shouts._

_"__Nearly, Cole nearly." JBL responds loudly._

_I sit up shocked that a school girl pin nearly beat me._

_Natalya recovers and turns to look at me. "That's it." I screech charging at her and the crowd boo._

_As I go to grab Natalya she delivers a drop kick and I hop straight back up but she's ready with another one._

_I'm a little dazed so I don't get up and Natalya comes over and stomps me in the stomach and grabs my legs. "No." I shout._

_The crowd cheer loudly as Natalya tries to rap my legs so she can put me in the Sharpshooter. __"__No." I screech and she eventually turns over and arches my back._

_I scream in pain and the crowd cheer as they see me in pain. __"__Sarah is centre of the ring, she has no where to go." Cole exclaims loudly._

_I scramble to get to a rope and see I'm in the middle of the ring. "Agh." I continue to scream._

_"__The champ has got to tap." Cole adds._

_I use my strength and push up onto my hands "Maybe not." JBL chimes in._

_I am on my hands now and start to crawl to the closest rope. _

_I keep crawling ignoring the pain and use the crowd that are cheering for Natalya to keep me in the middle as my adrenaline booster and start to get closer to the rope._

_"__She's almost there." JBL squeals excitedly._

_I am an arms distance away so I use my last bit of power and push further and reach for the rope._

_"__Will she make it." Cole shouts as __I grab the rope and the crowd boo. The referee counts for Natalya to release and at "4" she lets go._

_I roll out of the ring to get my strength back._

_The crowd are in a mixed settlement. Some loved that I got out of the sharpshooter, some were wanting me to be in pain._

_Natalya looks at me from the ring in shock and follows me out and goes to roll me back in the ring, but I use the time from recovering to ram Natalya back first into the barricade hard._

_"__Ooh." The crowd echo._

_"__Back first into the barricade." Cole shouts._

_I grab her again and wind her up and push her face first into the ring post and the crowd boo._

_I start laughing at Natalya holding her face. __"__Aw Nattie I'm sorry." I say bending down for everyone to hear._

_I then kick her in the ribs. "Not." I finish and the crowd boo._

_I pull her up and put her back in the ring and wait for Natalya to get up._

_I hold the ropes and as she gets up and turns around I jump onto the top rope and jump off and take her down with a forearm._

_"__Wow." The announcers say._

_The crowd seem to have liked that move as I have received a mixed reaction from it. __"__Seems like some people like that." JBL notices._

_I roll Natalya over and put her into the Agoniser. __"__The Agoniser, we haven't seen this in ages." Cole exclaims._

_"__It's just as painful." JBL adds._

_Natalya begins to scream in pain and the crowd boo as she looks to tap. __"__Is Natalya going to tap?" Cole asks._

_Natalya begins to tap and the referee rings the bell as the crowd boo and cheer._

_"__I guess that answered your question." JBL finishes._

_I reluctantly let go and get to my feet with a grin as the referee raises my hand._

_I get my title and raise it above my head as the crowd boo again._

_I make my way out of the ring with my head held high with a grin on my face proving once again I am the best._

_I get to the top of the ramp and turn around and for the last time raise my hands above my head with my title. _

_"I am the best." I yell as the crowd boo's as we go to commercial._

I walk back from the curtain and am praised on my performance. "Great job." Nikki says.

"Thanks." I respond.

"Good stuff out there." Trinity adds.

"Thanks." I repeat.

I turn to see Nattie "Good stuff out there." I tell her.

"You too." She agrees and we walk to the locker room.

* * *

Once the show has ended we gather our things and make our way towards our cars to head back to the hotel.

I walk out and see the fans lining up outside waiting patiently. They are all calling my name so I walk over to them.

"Hi guys." I greet them.

"Can we get a photo?" a group of teen girls asks.

"Of course." I respond happily.

I take several photos and autographs and make my way down the line.

Eventually I get to the end of the line and to the last bunch of people and I am signing shirts and arms when something gets my attention.

"Never thought I see the day when I would see Serena Smith again." A female voice announces.

I turn my head towards the voice and see a face I haven't seen in almost eight years.

I am speechless. Sophie Bright, my former best friend and the sister of my stalker and attempted murderer.

"Cat got ya tongue?" she teases.

The fans have gone there separate ways as other superstars have come over and are signing there stuff.

"What are you doing?" I ask not friendly.

"I'm not aloud to see a show?" she asks.

I stand back trying to get my breath and Nikki who is signing autographs comes over. "Everything okay here?" she asks me.

"I need to go." I say aloud.

"What not going to say anything." Sophie continues.

"You need to leave." Nicole warns.

"Or what?" she asks.

"Security." Nikki yells.

That seems to get her attention and some security comes over. "You yelled Miss Colace?" he asked her.

"This lady here is horrassing Serena." She announces.

"Is this true?" he asks me.

"Yes." I whisper speechlessly.

"You two leave." He orders.

"So you're a big shot now, you get people to talk for you huh?" she yells and walks away laughing with her friend.

I try to control my breath and some of the other superstars have noticed the situation.

"What's going on?" Jon (Dean) asks with Renee by his side.

I don't respond as I try to get my breath back. "Who was that Serena?" Nikki asks rubbing my back.

"I can't believe it." I whisper shocked.

"Who was that?" Renee asks again.

"That was someone I never wanted to see ever again." I finally answer.

"Who?" Nikki continues.

"That was Sophie." I answer.

"As in Sophie, Adam's sister Sophie?" She asks.

I nod "What was she saying?" Nicole asks worried.

"It was like she was goating me." I answer confused.

"Come on let's get you out of here." Renee suggests.

"I need a drink." I sigh.

"Maybe you should stay in tonight?" Jon suggests.

"No, she want's me to hide away, I don't know why she is here but if she ever comes up to me again, I will give it to her, I was just so shocked that she was even here." I confess.

"Don't worry we got you're back." Jon says.

I nod and we head towards our car.

* * *

After a quick change we head to the bar.

I am wearing black leather leggings with baige ankle boots and a cream flowy top with thin straps.

My hair is brushed out of the crimps and is now wavy curls and I have taken off my heavy make up and have gone for a more natural look.

* * *

We arrive at the bar and I head straight to the bar "two shots." I order.

I get my shots seconds later and down them quickly "I'll now have a vodka red bull." I finish.

The bartender makes it and I walk towards where everyone is standing and sitting around.

I notice Colby talking with Jon and Renee and he sees me approach.

He pats Jon on the back and meets me half way. "I heard about your encounter tonight." He says.

"It's over." I tell him.

"I don't think it is, I heard what you were like, you must have been scared." He continues.

"Not scared, just shocked, I couldn't even communicate, Nikki had to." I admit.

"How do you feel now?" he asks.

"Better, the shots helped." I respond.

"Don't over do it please?" he pleads.

I smile at his care for me "I'll be fine, if she shows her face, I'll have the alcholo to help me." I tell him.

"If she does don't go anywhere alone." He warns.

"It's a good thing I'm not leaving your side then." I flirt and he grins and we walk over to Renee and Jon.

* * *

After a while of talking and drinking we are all in the smoking area as Jon likes to have one now and are talking some more.

As I am talking with Colby I feel his arm around my waist and it feels good. "Well this is a different look than the last time I saw you." Say a voice.

I turn around and see it's Sophie and her friend again.

Jon puts his smoke out and stands next to me "Need your body guards do you?" she asks.

"No, I don't need anyone to protect me, I mean I did it all my life." I remind her.

"Oh when your dad died then turned into a slut." She responds.

"Wow, someone hasn't grown up, who's this your replacement of me?" I ask and Jon and Colby laugh.

She seems shocked at the attitude change.

"Shocked by me speaking up for myself, you see Sophie, the only reason why I was so shocked was because I wasn't expecting to see your face ever again." I tell her.

I step forward and Colby tries to stop me "I've got this, I have some stuff to get off my chest." I whisper patting his chest.

"You see Sophie, the day that your family kicked me out of your house was a close third to the worst day of my life. But you know what, what you did was make me who I am today, if it wasn't for what your brother did to me I wouldn't be here, I would have never left that suburb and I would be what you are a jealous bitch who hasn't done anything in her life but see me succeed." I continue and watch as her jaw drops.

"This isn't me as a character Sophie this is me as a 16 year old girl who needed her best friend but she kicked her out because you couldn't handle it. You wish you were me, so you choose when I am happy to make your first move, well news flash Sophie, your brother tried to kill me and my friends, he broke my neck nearly ending my career but I am still here stronger that I have ever been." I finish and she is speechless she can't come up with a response.

"So I suggest you leave before I call the cops for breaking the restraining order I put on your family when Adam nearly killed me it wasn't just for him it was for you too." I suggest.

I then turn to Colby and Jon "Come on it's getting crowded." I finish and we leave not before I give her a teasing wave goodbye forever.

* * *

When we walk back inside the adrenaline has stopped and I start to shake.

"Wow, you okay?" Colby asks.

"The adrenaline." I whisper.

"You did great out there, I think what you said was needed to be said." He responds.

"Many years of umpted up aggression." I agree.

"How about I take you home?" he suggests.

"I think that is a great idea." I respond.

"I'll go tell Jon and Renee." He says.

* * *

I find the girls back at the table. "Hey I'm leaving." I announce.

"What where you going?" Nattie asks.

"Colby is taking me home, I just had a confrontation with Sophie." I tell them.

"You okay?" Trinity asks.

"Awesome I just tore her a new one and then some." I inform them happily.

"Good for you, see you next week." Nikki says and I hug them all goodbye and meet Colby at the exit.

* * *

We arrive at my hotel room and my drinks have caught up to me so Colby is carrying me.

"This is becoming our thing." He comments.

I chuckle "I'm not complaining, I mean I am being carried, every girls dream when they have been drinking and are wearing killer heels." I respond.

He chuckles and sets me down. "So April comes back next week you excited?" he asks.

"Yeah, so excited, we are having a feud and combining it with the feud I have with Saraya as it kind of is full circle." I tell him.

"And you also get to do segments with me." He adds.

"That I do." I nod.

I get my key out and unlock the door "Thanks for carrying me home." I joke.

He laughs and leans me against the door and he stares into my eyes and I feel myself being compelled in his eyes again.

He leans in and kisses me and I let my lips do the talking.

"Would you like to stay?" I ask shyly after we break away to breath.

"I thought you wanted to do this slow?" he questions.

"Oh I do, but it doesn't me we can't have fun." I say with a grin.

"Well in that case." He responds and picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist.

He opens my door and walks inside closing it with his foot and I chuckle as he leads me inside towards the bed.

We make it to the bed and he bends me down onto the bed and crawls above me and his lips meet mine.


End file.
